Halfway to Hegg
by MadderThanAHattress
Summary: Adaira grew up on the island of Hegg, a half drowned and wind battered island off the coast of Scotland. When she finds herself in Middle Earth she is quite certain that everything is a mere hallucination, but she is soon to learn that all of her father's stories were true. Join Adaira as she discovers her past and her future with the Dwarves of Erebor.
1. What Happens On Hegg

**Hello and welcome back to Hegg. I know it has been a long time since I posted anything and this story was the one most asked after. This story is for Kali. Incarnate. She has two fantastic Hobbit series of her own so if you are looking for something to read between chapters, please go show her some love. Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One: What Happens On Hegg**

The story which I am about to relate to you, you've no doubt read before. It's a story about a wizard, thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, a mountain, a dragon, and a ring. That's the basic summary and it leaves out so much of what was truly important about the tale. A story about how the smallest of people could change the fate of the world and how even a bargeman could slay a dragon. It also tells how so much can be lost so quickly to greed and in one senseless battle for power. No doubt you'll notice that there are differences between this tale and the one you are familiar with. That is because this is the true version of the tale.

I, like many of you, grew up upon tales of wizards, dragons, dwarves, great battles, and magic. I never once thought I would find myself in the position that I had been in, and looking back, I wouldn't have changed anything that had happened. Because then, I wouldn't have learnt things about myself from those experiences. Things such as the resilience I already had and the strength to do things that I never would have ever imagined myself possible of, but most of all, I would have never found love.

So…we begin our tale much like it is always begun. In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole filled with the ends of worms, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat. This was a hobbit-hole and that meant good food, a warm hearth, and all the comforts of home. In this particular hobbit-hole lived a hobbit by the name of Baggins, Bilbo Baggins to be precise. But this is not a tale about Hobbits, though one is primarily featured in it. No, this is a tale about something much bigger than anyone could have imagined.

Dwarves, dragons, and wizards do feature in it, of course, but our tale begins before the quest to recover the mountain, when Smaug was still a distant thought in the minds of our adventurers. And that, dear reader, is where I come in. For quite by chance and the will of the Valar, fate decided that I too would become part of this tale. It began rather differently than you might expect.

In a home above the ground on the island of Hegg, an island that lies half drowned and wind battered, the further most point of the outer most spray that it the curling wave of the Outer Hebrides. For all of you who are lacking in any sort of geographical knowledge, the Outer Hebrides is located off the coast of Scotland.

It is here on this barren, desolate rocky island that seventy-five brave souls reside. Most of the population is…seventy-five, or even older than that. Of course, that estimation does not account for Hegg's roaring sheep population which out numbers us ten to one. Our story, unfortunately, begins here in the home of one Adaira Durinson, a woman of thirty-three summers and the only unattached woman on all of Hegg who was not neither widowed nor a bairn, more specifically, me.

It was on one of Hegg's rarer sunny days that my story begins and the first of the strange occurrences took place. The fact that the sun was shining when I awoke was already unusual. It rains more than it shines on Hegg and pours more than it rains. However, Hegg had just experienced a ghastly storm that had sent the brave souls of Hegg fleeing into their homes.

Several people were now harboring sheep who had also sought safety as the storm raged on. It was in my home that I too had discovered a sheep in the parlor attempting to eat a doily which I had knitted in youth. It had already been lopsided and holey before the sheep had gotten its jaws on it.

The light of the early morning sun filtered through my window, several drops of rain pattering onto the ledge of the outside or tapping on the glass. It was still misting outside, though the torrential rain of the storm that had assaulted Hegg for the last several days had finally come to an end.

I smiled to myself as I got up and walked over to my vanity table, running a comb through my bronze colored tresses which had become a rat's nest in the night. Though my father hair had been dark as a raven's wing, I had inherited my mother's fiery copper locks, though I had never met her and only ever seen a sketch of her that my Da had drawn. He told me it didn't do her enough justice. I looked very much like her, my face heart shaped and my skin a creamy white, almost like fresh milk.

My eyes were as blue as sapphires, a trait which I had inherited from my father. He always said that I had inherited the typical Durin blue eyes, but mine had green flecks in them also that were entirely due to my mother. Though I had never met my mum, my Da had told me many times that I looked just like her, inheriting her fiery temperament that matched the color of our hair. My father had often joked that my temper was completely due to the bonnie lass he had taken for a bride. Though from both my parents, I had inherited fierce protectiveness and a loyalty that was unshakeable. It was the hair he swore, as bright as fire against the moon and eyes as bright as my character.

As many features I received from my mother, her freckles and her stature, those of my mother's family being taller, but not by very much, than my father's family. I had only gotten my father's nose and smile and something of a slightly slimmer build, even my skin color which was lighter than my father's tanned skin.

The years might have passed since my father disappeared without a trace and yet the pain of losing him was still as sharp as a knife to the chest. I could only keep moving on, hoping to make him proud by my actions and hoping that maybe one day I would see him again. That was but a fond hope. Deep down I knew that we would only meet again by death.

I now lived in my father's home, alone, where I had lived since I was a girl of about fourteen. I had learnt how to support myself well enough as a girl and when I was sixteen, I had taken up as the apprentice to the town's only doctor. Though the term healer was more appropriate as we had no modern medical equipment on the island. No one ever got seriously injured, a broken leg or sprained ankle from getting a foot caught in a rabbit warren. There were no predators on the island save for crows and gulls which stayed by the wharf, picking off fish from the sailor's nets. There weren't even have any spiders, or at the very least I had never seen one before.

After I brushed through my hair, I quickly undid my braids and rewove them in my hair. I always kept the braid that my father had braided in my hair at the same length as when he disappeared as a tribute of remembrance to him. My hair was now past the small of my back and most times I kept it piled on the top of my hair in a messy bun, only my braid hanging near my right ear.

Today I braided my hair in a long Dutch braid, my single braid hanging by my ear, beads hanging from it. I had several more worked in my longer braid. I threw on a pair of dark brown leggings and a deep blue tunic dress which brought out the color of my eyes before sinking my sock clad feet into a pair of supple, soft leather boots. I was glad to have my old hunting boots if the weather had turned the island into muddy moorland.

The stairs creaked under my feet as I walked down, and I sighed deeply as I saw that blasted sheep back in the kitchen. I probably had forgotten to lock the door last night and it pushed open with enough force. The sheep baaed at me and I glared at it, thinking what a lovely haggis it would make.

"Right," I grumbled as I walked around the sheep and armed myself with my cast iron skillet. "Get out of my kitchen!" I shouted, brandishing the skillet at the sheep. It baaed at me once more before I smacked it on the rump and it went fleeing from the house, still chewing on my doily. "And stay out!" I shouted after the fleeing sheep as I slammed the door close and locked it.

I shook my head and set the skillet back on the stove, taking a knife and the fresh baked bread off of the side board and bringing it over to the table. I danced around the kitchen, slicing some cheese to go on my bread and making tea.

I broke my fast on the simple breakfast before tidying up the kitchen. I grabbed my cloak from the coat rack and swung it over my shoulders, tucking my hair under it. I grabbed my book and took off in the early morning light, ready to enjoy the sunshine while it lasted.

On days where it was sunny, I took to the heath and the heather to enjoy it while it lasted. I hiked up the rolling hills, no other houses in sight. My father's house was on the outskirts of town and only rolling hills surrounded it. As I mounted the top of a rolling hill, I made a disgusted face as the smell of wet wool hit me.

"Oh look a sheep and another and let me guess if I were to turn around…there would be another sheep," I said, nodding as found a sheep much in need of shearing chomping and dripping wet chomping on the blades of grass in front of me.

"Nice to know that things never change on Hegg," I sighed as I pulled my woolen cloak off and laid it out over the wet clover so that I could sit down cross legged upon it. My cloak was a dark blue and curling vines and geometric lettering was embroidered along the edges. It fastened with a silver brooch at the throat which my father had made for me on my last birthday when I turned fourteen right before he disappeared.

My parents were not originally from Hegg. Rather, my father, and I had come to Hegg after my mother's death when I was no more than a wee child. My Da missed his home and had spoken to me often of his family as I grew up. I knew he had an older brother and a younger sister, but he had always told me when I asked that it was impossible to visit them, especially now. I never understood what he meant by that, but I had left it be. Da never liked talking of them much. But I knew that my grandfather was alive as well, though Da wasn't sure exactly where he was anymore.

Growing up, my Da had told me stories of where we were from every night, along with fairytales about a place called Middle Earth and a Dwarven kingdom which was stolen by a dragon, the Dwarves left to wander before they fought a battle with the Orcs who had taken over the Dwaven kingdom of Moria.

The hero of the story was a raven-haired Dwarf who wielded an oak branch as a shield and cut the arm from the leader of the Orcs, Azog the Defiler. The battle had been won, but many of the Dwarves were lost that day. However, the warrior become king after the Defiler cut the head off of his great grandfather, the king and his father went missing leaving him as the only heir to the throne. I grew to learn several lessons from my Da's stories. Never trust an elf for one and just as importantly always be on the watch for Orcs.

Da had always told me that an Oak would stand sure in the face of all adversary. I guess that was why I always loved Thorin, the great Dwarven King my father had told me stories about. He was a great leader, a true King. One that needed a right kick in the shin sometimes, but a king, nonetheless.

I read for a bit, looking over my herbal book until the sky started to grow grey with storm clouds. I sighed in sadness. It appeared that the sun couldn't last forever. Oh well, I would have to return my silent home sooner or later anyway. I got up and carefully tucked my book back under my arm so that the pages wouldn't get wet as soon as the downpour began.

Hegg was known for its sudden heavy rain that could start and stop as soon as you could blink. I picked up my cloak next and shook it out before throwing it over my shoulders. It would at least keep some of the water off me since I had waterproofed it. I looked up as I heard a loud bleating and I shook my head as I saw that a sheep was struggling to pull itself free from an area of grass and was thus going mental.

"Did you go and get yourself stuck in a rabbit hole?" I asked I snorted slightly and rolled my eyes. "And what would you have done if I wasn't out here?" I asked the sheep as if he could respond to me as I walked closer to him.

"Not really a smart thing to do is it, walking right into a rabbit hole," I said as I managed to grab the sheep round the middle and pull him free of the hole. I let him go quickly and he ran away from me.

"Oh yeah, no appreciation at all," I shouted after the sheep as he ran away bleating loudly, dropping the doily it had been chewing on. "Great, it's ruined. Just have it. Have that," I said in disgust before I frowned suddenly when the flashing of some sort of light got right in my eye. I looked down, trying to find where the light had reflected off of and I couldn't really find anything upon a first glance. I couldn't see the hole that the sheep had gotten himself stuck into either.

"What did you get yourself stuck into then?" I asked thoughtfully as I took a cautious step forward and saw the light glinting off of a piece of metal now. I bent over and my hand touched the cold metal and I picked it up to find that it was a Celtic Oak brooch. "Odd…," I said before I felt the ground crumble from beneath my feet, the ground seemingly opening and swallowing me whole.

I felt myself slipping downwards and I tried to grab onto something but there was nothing to grab onto and I felt my head smash against something before I blacked out. Apparently, danger could be found on Hegg and thanks to a sheep, my life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	2. Wizard Say What?

**And wee are back with another chapter! Thank you to Kali. Incarnate for helping me figure out where to start this story. She is rather brilliant when it comes this sort of thing. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Wizard Say What?**

A blinding pain was pounding through my head as soon as I regained some semblance of consciousness. All I could understand was that I was relatively awake and aware of being alive and that the sheep who had tricked me into helping it was pure evil.

I always used to think that I would end up stabbing myself with a pair of knitting needles one of these days and that would be the cause for my unseemly end but, knitting needles were the least of my worries.

Apparently, the sheep population of Hegg had it out for me now. Thirty-three years and you began to feel as if you were safe around them. That was the problem. You let your guard down and then they decided to claim their revenge for all the Haggis you ever decided to enjoy. Maybe that was why the sheep population overtook the people on Hegg.

I groaned and reached for my head, slowly peeling my eyes open at the same time and wincing as a bright light filtered into my eyes. Wait, wasn't it about to rain only a moment ago? And why did the light have a green filter on it?

"Hello there," Someone said and with an unladylike shriek I half jumped, half tried to stand and ended up falling face first back to the ground. I groaned again as I face palmed solid, hard earth, inhaling a mouthful of dirt. Mary mother of God where did the sheep take me? I spat out the dirt with a disgusted look on my face.

I pushed my hands underneath myself and pushed myself up into a halfway sitting position, opening my eyes at the same time to see a rolling green hill underneath me and a man wearing grey robes and a large pointed hat above me. His long white beard swallowed half his face, but I could make out that he was smiling at me before he chortled in amusement.

"Glad you think I am so amusing," I grumbled, rubbing my sore shin which I had somehow bruised. Suddenly there was a bah behind me and I nearly jumped three feet in the air, shrieking again. "Gah!" I exclaimed, making a disgusted face. "Leave me alone yah wee bastard," I told the sheep pointedly and it only continued to chew on some grass caught between its teeth.

"Well, what a fortuitous surprise," The bearded man said, leaning on a knurled staff before he offered me a hand. "Allow me to help you to your feet," He said, and I eyed his hand mistrustfully for a moment before accepting the help. "Now, what is a darrowdam doing so far from Ered Luin without an escort? You cannot be one of the company," The man said, and I frowned at him in confusion.

"I have no idea what you mean about a mountain or a company. There are no mountains on Hegg. Not even a little mountain," I told him as I brushed the grass off my cloak and my leggings.

"Well, my lady, this is most unusual. I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey," The old man introduced himself and my mouth spoke before I realized what I was saying.

"The wizard?" I asked before frowning more deeply. Daa had mentioned a Gandalf once or twice. He always called him a meddling old coot, but I didn't think I should mention the last part.

"You have heard of me then," Gandalf said with a curious look, and I nodded.

"My father made mention of you," I explained to Gandalf. "Come to think of it, he made mention of Ered Luin as well. He said the people of Erebor, of Durin's line had taken refuge in Ered Luin after Erebor was sieged," I said before shaking my head. "Those were only tales of his past and fanciful stories though. There are no such things as dragons or wizards."

"No such things as dragons and wizards?" The man, Gandalf asked thundering. "What have they been teaching you?" He asked and I looked up at him nonplused.

"Practical things," I answered him before shaking my head.

"From where do you hail and what do they call you?" The man asked me with a curious look, studying me, one wizened brow raised.

"My name is Adaira daughter of Frerin and I hail from Hegg. I would rather like to get back to Hegg as well if you don't mind. I have had enough hallucinations for one day," I told the old man which my brain had invented. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, how hard did I hit my head?" I asked, hoping that I was just hallucinating all of this.

"I assure you that this is no mere hallucination Adaira, daughter of Ferin. I am very much real, and you are very much alive and well. I have never heard of this Hegg of which you speak. You are in Hobbiton, the home of the Hobbits in the middle of the Shire," Gandalf told me as I looked up at him. He was either a very tall man or I had shrunk more than a few inches.

"Riiiiggghhhht, that is exactly what a hallucination would say. Nope, I probably hit my head and now I am being slowly devoured by sheep," I told the old man, nodding to myself.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves!" Gandalf exclaimed. "I have half a mind to leave you here, but I will not. Thorin would never forgive me if I did. Come," The wizard told me, gesturing me forward.

"Thorin…Thorin Oakenshield?" I asked Gandalf as he forced marched me through the rolling hills which had doors and windows set into the hillsides.

"The very same. At least you know of the names I speak if nothing else," Gandalf grumbled under his breath as he caught the eye of several people. They were shorter than even me and their feet were large and covered in as much curly hair as their heads. He nodded at them with a pleasant smile on his face and they only huffed and turned back to their work.

"Awkward," I sing-songed, looking at Gandalf with a side ways look and he grumbled even more into his beard. "So, uh, where are we going, exactly?" I asked the man and he didn't even spare me a glance.

"To the home of Bilbo Baggins. I have need of him if my venture is to succeed," Gandalf told me, and I nodded in understanding.

"Right a venture. Makes since. Nope…actually it doesn't," I told him, and he glared at me for a moment. I ignored him then and took in the scenery.

The green grass covered the rolling hills which were littered with blooming flowers and herbs. Everywhere I looked there were gardens filled with fresh vegetables, tomatoes larger than my hand falling from their vines. The doors were all painted bright colors and it looked very cheerful.

The sun shone brightly over my head and it warmed my hair and skin. Before long I grew hot under my woolen cloak and I swept it off of my shoulders and folded it under my arm with my book. I looked up and smiled as I felt the warm sunlight bask on my face.

"You act as if you have never seen the sun," Gandalf remarked, and I turned back and grinned at him.

"I rarely ever do. All it ever does is rain on Hegg. I'll take it while it lasts, even if this is just a hallucination," I told Gandalf and he smiled slightly at my optimism.

Before long we mounted the largest hill in Hobbiton. The door at the top of the hill was large, round, and painted a bright green. A golden door knob was in the center of the door.

Sitting on a bench outside of the house, surrounded by wild flowers, vines, and shrubs, was a man, smoking a long pipe. He was wearing light brown breeches and a white button-down shirt rolled up to the elbows under a golden colored waistcoat which was richly embroidered and a light blue cravat.

The smoke ring which he had just blown out collapsed and became a smoke moth. The moth flew in his face, waking the man from his reverie as Gandalf and I came to a stop in front of him before the moth flew over to me and landed on my nose before it whisped away in the slight breeze. The man looked up in surprise and spotted Gaandalf and me.

"Good morning," The man said, and Gandalf leaned on his staff, eyeing the man with a quizzical look.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" Gandalf asked the poor man in naught but riddles.

"All of them at once, I suppose," The man answered, looking slightly confused and bewildered and Gandalf looked slightly disapprovingly at him.

"Can I help you?" The man asked Gandalf in confusion.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure," Gandalf told him and suddenly he looked shocked and harried.

"An adventure? Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hm, mm" Bilbo told Gandalf, getting up from his bench and checking his mail. He grabbed what was in the mail box, sorting through it and clucking to himself, his pipe still hanging by his teeth. He looked quite uncomfortable because Gandalf was still standing there. Puffing his pipe in vexation, he began heading back inside his house.

"Good morning," The odd little man finally threw out to Gandalf, not noticing me as I was mostly concealed behind the wizard.

"To think that I should have lived to be good morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door," Gandalf called out to the man tetchily and I looked at him side long an oohed at his comeback. He shot me a dark look and I made a move of zipping my lips and throwing away the key.

"Beg your pardon?" The man called out in surprise, stopping with his hand on the door and turning back to the wizard.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf told him, finally naming the man and I pointed between Gandalf and Bilbo in turn, remembering them for my future hallucinations.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The man, Bilbo asked with a frown of confusion on his face.

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means … me," The wizard said, searching around for a word before settling on me and I had my shit eating grin behind my hand.

"Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business," Bilbo said rather hurriedly as he looked over the wizard as if appraising him.

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf asked Bilbo tetchily.

"Ha, ha! Hm, hmm..." Bilbo hummed while puffing confusedly on his pipe.

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others," Gandalf said as if deciding something, nodding his head in agreement with his own thoughts.

"Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not mm. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning," Bilbo called out over his shoulder in frustration as he retreated into his home, gesturing at Gandalf with his pipe.

Gandalf walked forward up through the gate and to the door and I watched in curiosity as he seemed to draw a symbol on the door. It seemed as if he saw Bilbo through the side window before Gandalf hurried away, coming back to the gate where I was still standing.

"Well my dear. I hadn't planned on your arrival, but it is neither here nor there. I have much to do and very little time. It is settled. You shall stay here with Master Baggins until the company and I arrive. Master Baggins is rather respectable and just the sort who I trust to care for a darrowdam," Gandalf said, and I pointed at myself.

"Ugh me? Stay here?" I asked Gandalf, pointing to the door where Bilbo had just retreated through.

"Yes, stay here. I shall return tonight," Gandalf told me before hurrying away the way he came.

"Right," I said, turning to the door, before turning back to the wizard only to find him gone. "Great, I trade one hallucination for another," I groaned before I turned to the green painted door. I opened the little white painted gate and made my way up to the door. I knocked on it three times and waited patiently. It took several long minutes, but the door finally opened and the man, Bilbo looked out at me almost hesitantly.

"Good morning," Bilbo said, and I smiled at that.

"You do say that quite a bit," I said to myself before turning on my brightest smile. Hiiii!" I told Bilbo, grinning as I waved at him. "Sorry to bother you. Gandalf kind of up and left me and well, since this is my hallucination…," I told Bilbo with a shrug.

"Have you hit your head?" Bilbo asked me, staring at me in confusion.

"Yes, yes I have," I answered him, pointing to my messed-up braid. "The sheep tripped me," I told him, and Bilbo sighed before he stood to the side and opened to door further.

"Well then miss, you had best come in," Bilbo told me, and I walked into his home. "I just put the kettle on. Would you care for some tea?" Bilbo asked me as he closed the door behind me.

"You know, I think that is exactly what I need right now," I told the shorter man as I hung my cloak up on one of the little pegs hanging in the hallway, slipping my book into the inside pocket.

"Bilbo Baggins of Bag End," Bilbo introduced himself as he held out a hand to me.

"Adaira daughter of Frerin at your service," I told Bilbo, shaking his hand, a big smile on my face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Hobbits Everywhere

**And we are back! I am so glad that you are liking this version of the story. I will have another chapter ready for you next week. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three- Hobbits Everywhere**

"So, you found this brooch and then?" Bilbo asked me as we sat at the scrubbed wooden table in his kitchen, a fire merrily dancing behind him in the hearth. He was studying the brooch that I had found as I ate a cookie, oatmeal and raisin.

"Got swallowed up by a rabbit hole?" I finished for him as he handed the brooch back to me. "Yup!" I answered him cheerfully before melting as I took another bite of my cookie. "These cookies are amazing, Bilbo," I told the man and his chest puffed up in pride.

"Why, thank you. I'm glad you like them. They're my mother's recipe," Bilbo informed me, and I grinned at him.

"I love your mother," I told Bilbo honestly and he smiled at me softly for a moment.

"So, you're a dwarf?" Bilbo asked me suddenly, changing the subject as I popped the rest of my cookie in my mouth. I nearly coughed up my cookie as I swallowed hard, sputtering slightly.

"Baggins, say what now?" I asked Bilbo after clearing my throat and Bilbo frowned at me in confusion, opening his mouth slightly before shaking his head. "I know that I'm short, but…," I told Bilbo, searching around for the right words.

"Oh, my apologize. You're of the race of Men then?" Bilbo inquired and I pointed at him and nodded.

"I guess so. You're a Hobbit, right?" I asked Bilbo and he nodded at me in affirmation. "Can't say I've ever met a Hobbit before," I told Bilbo as I blew on my tea and took a sip. It was a lovely Earl Grey, refreshing and comforting.

"Not many people have. We rarely ever leave the Shire," Bilbo informed me, and I nodded in understanding.

"Right. So, you know the wizard too?" I asked Bilbo, raising an eyebrow slightly and Bilbo seemed to puff up before looking annoyed.

"Many Hobbits have met Gandalf at one time or another, but he hasn't been seen in the Shire since before my parents died," Bilbo told me, and I reached across the table and put a comforting hand on his arm.

"You have my sympathizes, Bilbo. My Ma died when I was still a wee bairn and my Da disappeared oh…nineteen years ago now," I told the Hobbit and he patted my hand before I pulled it away.

"You can't be nearly that old," Bilbo remarked in surprise and I grinned at the Hobbit.

"Smart man," I told Bilbo before shaking my head. "I assure you that I am very much of age," I assured the Hobbit, setting my empty tea cup down on the table in front of me.

"Hmmm," Bilbo hummed before yawning and stretching and rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I have several errands that I need to see to. Would you mind terribly at coming with me?" Bilbo asked me as he stood and took our tea cups to the sink. "When we return, we can see about what we can do for you in the wizard's absence. Do you have any family nearby?" Bilbo asked me as he turned back around, and I shook my head.

"No, I'm afraid not. All I have left in this world is me, myself, and I. Besides, I am still not completely convinced that this isn't a hallucination, but if it isn't, I have to face the facts," I told Bilbo as I got up and stretched slightly, my hands nearly touching the ceiling.

"Don't worry about a thing, Miss Adaira. We'll figure it out together," Bilbo told me with an almost certain nod. "Perhaps the Elves might know something about how you came to be here. My mother was named an Elf-friend by the Lord of Rivendell. She was the only Hobbit to travel that far," Bilbo informed me proudly.

"Can't say I like Elves. My father didn't have the best stories about them," I told Bilbo before shrugging. "Though you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth either," I said more to myself than to the Hobbit. Bilbo nodded at me in agreement before grinning at me and walking out of the kitchen, back towards one of the back rooms.

"How about an early lunch before we leave? It might only be past elevenses, but by the time we return it would be rather late," Bilbo called back to me and I shook my head. Hobbits it seemed were really into food.

"Sure, that sounds lovely. More tea?" I called to Bilbo as I walked to the sink and set about washing out the cups we had used.

"Yes, please," Bilbo called to me and I nodded before collecting the kettle and refilling it before setting it on the hook over the fire. At the very least, Bilbo's wood stove and kitchen were very alike my own.

"Ah, this should be perfect. Cold meat pie and I found some apples and cheese as well," Bilbo informed me as he came back into the kitchen, carrying a small block of cheese, apples, and a meat pie which he had balanced in his arms.

"A feast for kings," I told Bilbo with a little laugh. "Plates would be?" I asked Bilbo, turning around in the kitchen and he gestured to a cupboard above the stove as he set everything down on the table.

"Just there," He informed me, and I reached in the cupboard and took down three plates and set them out on the table.

"Ta!" Bilbo called from behind me as the kettle boiled. I poured the water into the tea pot where I had already thrown in some lemongrass and mint. It was a perfect combination for a lovely sunny day like today.

"I really appreciate this, Bilbo," I told the Hobbit as I brought the tray carrying the tea pot and cups over to the table, Bilbo and I changing seats from earlier as Bilbo served us lunch. "I had no idea what I was going to do," I told him truthfully.

"None of that now. You are my guest here," Bilbo told me, and I smiled at his kindness as he sat down and took a sip of his tea after I poured it into each of our cups. "Ah, this is lovely," Bilbo said with a contented sigh.

"It's lemongrass and mint. Perfect on a nice day like today. It's so weird seeing the sun," I told Bilbo, smiling as the sun filtered in through the window and alighted on my face.

"Do you not see sun often?" Bilbo asked me with a confused frown.

"It's always raining on Hegg. Before I came here, we had a horrible storm. I was sequestered inside for days. I only went out to the heaths because it was sunny and then you know the rest," I told Bilbo and he made a little sound of understanding.

"What was Hegg like?" Bilbo asked me curiously and I shrugged.

"Hegg is rain battered and wind swept. We are known for our fishing and our sheep," I told Bilbo, narrowing my eyes slightly. "Bad, bad sheep," I grumbled under my breath before sipping my tea.

"Sheep?" Bilbo asked me in confusion, and I hummed in agreement.

"Aye, sheep. Small, quite wooly, also more evil than you can possibly imagine," I told him before fixing him with a stare. "I've decided that I'm going to make a right fine Haggis outta that one sheep just as soon as I snap out of this rubbish hallucination," I told Bilbo with a grin.

"I know what a sheep is, and they most certainly aren't evil," Bilbo informed me, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have you met the sheep of Hegg?" I asked him and he frowned at me.

"No…," Bilbo said slowly, and I pointed at him and nodded.

"That's it then, you have no idea," I told him, shuddering slightly as I remembered the horrible smell of damp wool.

"As interesting as this conversation is…," Bilbo began as we finished up our lunch and I clapped my hands together to brush any crumbs off of them. "We should get to the market," Bilbo informed me, and I nodded and helped the Hobbit carry everything over to the sink.

I set about washing the dishes as he brought the left overs back to the pantry. Once I brushed the crumbs off of the table and into my hand with a tea towel, throwing them into the fire, Bilbo returned with a basket and a floppy hat in his hands.

"I found this for you," Bilbo informed me as I wiped my hands clean on the tea towel. "I usually use it in the garden but seeing as you aren't used to the sun…," Bilbo told me as I accepted it from him.

"Cheers," I told the Hobbit and he stared at me in confusion for a moment before accepting that it was probably a colloquium which was lost in translation.

Bilbo escorted me down to the open market, pointing out different Hobbits to me and filling me in on the goings on in the Shire. I couldn't lie, the Shire was and amazing sight. It was all flowers and trees, rolling grassy hills, and gardens. Everywhere you looked there was something new and beautiful to see.

I felt slightly out of place, especially since I was a head taller than Bilbo and the other Hobbits. They stared at my feet openly and it was only after a short while that I realized it was because I was wearing shoes. Hobbits it seemed, did not.

Bilbo informed me that it was because Hobbits liked to feel the Earth under their feet and their soles were leatherier and thus, they did not suffer from the same common foot injuries we did like blisters and cuts.

Bilbo, I learned, was fitter than most Hobbits who were typically rotund and stocky of build. I was all willow limbs and curves and by the time we reached the market, I was glad that I could hide behind my hair and the brim of my hat. I accepted the basket from Bilbo as a Hobbit pulled him to the side and started talking to him and I inspected the produce with a keen eye, making pleasant small talk with the Hobbits, meaning I at least said a shy hello.

Looking up from where I was inspecting some rather small tomatoes I saw that Bilbo had a 'help me' look on his face so I wandered back over to him as the farmer continued talking to him.

"Bilbo, won't you introduce us?" I asked the Hobbit, gesturing between the men and he looked relieved as I smiled at both men.

"Ah, yes! Farmer Chubb, this is Miss Adaira. She's a guest of mine up at Bag End," Bilbo told the man before turning to me. "This is Farmer Chubb he cares for the farms to the East of Bag End."

"Wonderful to meet you Miss Adaira," Farmer Chubb said, wiping the dirt on his hand off on his pants before offering it to me.

"And wonderful to meet you as well sir," I told him, shaking his hand.

"Do you plan to stay in the Shire long?" Farmer Chubb asked me, fishing around for information. Bilbo warned me that Hobbits were gossipmongers.

"That remains to be seen," I told Farmer Chubb mysteriously. "Bilbo, I could use a hand picking out the produce," I told the Hobbit who looked side long at me and nodded.

"Right, yes of course. It was lovely to speak with you Farmer Chubb," Bilbo told the other Hobbit hurriedly.

"And you as well Master Baggins," Farmer Chubb said with a nod before Bilbo ushered me back over to the stalls.

"Thank you for that. I can only stand so much…," Bilbo said, trailing off with a tired sigh.

"I feel you. I know how that is. I was the only unmarried woman on Hegg who was not a wee babe or over seventy-five. Nearly everyone wanted to try and give me life advice, even when it was unwanted," I confessed to Bilbo who frowned at me in confusion.

"How…why would you touch me?" Bilbo asked me, his nose twitching slightly as he blushed, and I laughed brightly.

"Not actually touch you. It's an expression. It means, I know what you mean because I have experienced that before," I explained to Bilbo who nodded after frowning slightly.

"Right. I think I understand," Bilbo told me, and I grinned at him.

The two of us took a turn around the market and I helped Bilbo pick out the best of the produce. Bilbo entrusted me with picking out some fish for the evening and I had twisted his arm slightly, getting him to agree to let me cook dinner for him that night.

Some good fish fry with squash and potatoes was just what we needed. I learnt from Bilbo that Hobbits ate not three, but seven meals a day. He explained to me that it had always been this way and Hobbits simply loved good food and drink and indulged in it often.

I wouldn't lie, it was a pretty good system. The sun was already setting over the hills as Bilbo and I made it back to Bag End. I hung the sun hat up next to my cloak which I had left in the hallway, the sun too hot to wear it. Bilbo began taking everything back to the pantry as I slid off my boots and wandered about the kitchen, finding a knife and a cutting board and a perfectly seasoned cast iron skillet.

I set about cleaning the fish and throwing them in the pan to fry with some butter and seasoning and Bilbo came back into the kitchen, now wearing a patchwork robe over his trousers and button-down shirt. He set about pulling out plates and cutlery and filling mugs with a honeyed ale. I hummed under my breath as I moved about the kitchen, glad to have some company for once.

"This looks and smells wonder," Bilbo told me as I plated up our food and brought it over to the table.

"Thank you," I told the Hobbit as we sat down and Bilbo settled down across from me, tucking a napkin in his collar before he began sprinkling salt on his fish. Bilbo and I were in the middle of squeezing lemon juice on our fish, when the doorbell suddenly rang unexpectedly.

"Where you expecting anyone?" I asked Bilbo and he frowned in confusion, shaking his head before he slid off of his chair.

"It might just be children playing a prank," Bilbo told me as he exited the kitchen, walking to the front door and pulling it open. I heard two low voices talking behind me as I started eating. Suddenly I heard a loud thump and I jumped slightly in my chair before I made out what was being said.

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it," A gruff voice said, coming closer and I turned around in my chair.

"H He said? Who said?" Bilbo stammered as I stood and a man about my height muscled his way into the kitchen.

I was shell shocked at first. This man was big, burly, covered in tattoos and bald. He had scars on his face and on his arms and hands and he looked like he could break me with a twig. I felt a little intimidated by him and I tried to sink further away from him, but he noticed me anyway.

"The wizard didn't say anything about a darrowdam being here," The man grunted, and I frowned at that.

"If you mean Gandalf, he seems to not be saying a lot of things," I remarked, remembering the conversation he had had with Bilbo this morning.

"Aye," The man grunted. "Dwalin, at yer service lass," The man, dwarf maybe, said to me with a slight bow before he sat at Bilbo's spot at the kitchen table and began eating Bilbo's dinner while Bilbo stood next to me, confused.

"Adaira at yours and your families," I answered on autopilot before sighing. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Dwalin son of Fundin

**And we are back once more. I really love writing for this story again. Lots more to come. Enjoy! - Melodie**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Dwalin son of Fundin**

**Dwalin's POV**

Dwalin son of Fundin was loath to admit that he was tired, bone tired. He had been traveling since dawn to reach the Shire on time for the meeting. They had all been told to meet at Bag End, the home of their burglar. Gandalf hadn't told them much about this Hobbit.

Dwalin knew as well as Thorin that this was most likely a mistake. Hobbits were soft folk. Still the promise of food was enough to spur Dwalin forward.

Now that he had arrived at Bag End, it didn't look like much. The green painted door had the wizard's mark, however. He could see lights in the kitchen and smell something, fish maybe, recently cooked.

For Dwalin, he would accept anything at this point. By the time the rest of the Company arrived and Thorin got through with the meeting, it would be late, and dawn would come along only too soon, and they would be setting out for Erebor.

Dwalin rang the bell and waited. It opened a few moments later and their burglar stared at him. He wasn't much to look at, sandy blonde curls, shorter, and dressed in a patch work robe as if he wasn't expecting company.

"Ah," The Hobbit remarked and Dwalin bowed in respect.

"Dwalin, at your service," Dwalin introduced himself and the Hobbit seemed shellshocked. He let out a noise like a whimper before seemingly coming to his senses. He tied his robe tighter about his waist and stood a bit taller, looking confused still.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours," The Hobbit said and Dwalin shouldered past him into the house, not waiting for an invitation. "D do we know each other?" The Hobbit asked and Dwalin snorted to himself.

"No," Dwalin told him before looking around, following his nose. "

"Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"" Dwalin asked, looking ahead and finding the kitchen.

"I is what down where?" The Hobbit, Bilbo, asked him as Dwalin dumped some of his stuff on the ground and thrust the rest into Bilbo's arms.

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it," Dwalin remarked gruffly and he heard the sound of a chair moving ahead of him. He raised a bushy brow. The wizard never said there would others. Maybe someone had beaten him here?

No, couldn't be. They already would have come out to greet him, not have hidden themselves away in the kitchen. Perhaps the Hobbit was married. No, Gandalf would have told them of that at the very least, even if the wizard was being very tight lipped about the fourteenth member of their company.

"H He said? Who said?" Bilbo asked from behind him as Dwalin entered the kitchen. His eyes landed on a darrowdam, not much shorter than him and it felt like a hammer had fallen on an anvil in his chest, the reverb hitting him in waves.

His mouth nearly fell in shock, but he clenched his teeth as the lass stared at him in surprise, her eyes wide. She was a slight little thing, not at all like most darrowdams. Her eyes were blue, bluer than he thought he had ever seen, and her hair fell in burnished copper colored curls which he instantly wanted to touch. They almost shone as bright as the fire that was illuminating them.

The lass was curvy, not all the hard lines and muscle that he was used to seeing in Dis, Thorin's sister. She didn't even have the wisp of a beard. Perhaps she was younger than she looked. She had to be of age at the very least. No darrow in his right mind would let their daughter or wife leave the mountain if she was not at least of age.

"The wizard didn't say anything about a darrowdam being here," Dwalin grunted, worried that his voice would waver and the darrowdam frowned at that. He didn't like her frown, but then again it did make her nose scrunch up in a nice sort of way. What in Mahal's name was he thinking? First with running his fingers through her hair and now this. He had to get a handle on himself.

"If you mean Gandalf, he seems to not be saying a lot of things," The woman remarked and Dwalin almost snorted at that. She was right about that at the very least.

"Aye," Dwalin grunted, wondering why his voice was failing him now. She was just another darrowdam. "Dwalin, at yer service lass," Dwalin introduced himself with a slight bow, finding his voice finally as the reverberations in his chest stopped. He found his manners at the same time before he sat at the table and dug into the plate of fish with gusto.

"Adaira at yours and your families," The woman, Adaira answered him before she turned to the confused looking Hobbit. "Give us a minute," She told Dwalin who nodded between shoveling food into his mouth, the ache in his stomach rearing up once more and he grunted again, food in his mouth and the darrowdam led the Hobbit into the other room.

**Adaira's POV**

"Okay, so there is a dwarf in your kitchen," I remarked to Bilbo as I led him out into the front hall. He had to be a dwarf as he was taller than Bilbo, only a few inches taller than myself, and he had a beard. He fit the stereotype.

"What is he doing here?" Bilbo hissed at me, throwing a look over his shoulder into the kitchen.

"Well, he isn't with me," I informed the Hobbit before glancing behind me for a moment, thinking. "Obviously this has something to do with Gandalf," I remarked finally with a frown. "He did say he wanted you to join some sort of quest," I reminded Bilbo who huffed angrily.

"Well, that certainly won't be happening," Bilbo told me before he stamped back into the kitchen. I followed the Hobbit, unsure of how I could help in this sort of situation. After all, I was Bilbo's guest, but we barely knew one another.

The dwarf, Dwalin, had stripped the flesh off of the fish and was crunching on the head as Bilbo looked on in disgust. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. I knew that look though. He was hungry. Well, I wouldn't be Scottish if I couldn't cook for an army. I sighed and walked out of the room, ready to find the pantry.

I found rashers of bacon and salted pork, bread, cheese, fresh produce, sausages, and lard. I started piling things up into my arms, thinking of what I could make as the bell rang again. I rolled my eyes at that. Seems I would most likely be cooking for a small army.

I left the pantry, heading down a different way that lead to the kitchen. There were more doorways and hiding spots in Bilbo's house than one would think at first glance. It was a little like being inside one great big rabbit warren.

"You got that lass?" Dwalin asked me with a skeptical glance as I entered the kitchen, the dwarf brushing crumbs off his hands.

"I think so. Could you…?" I asked him and he laughed before helping me set everything out on the counter. "Give me a little bit and I'll have something more for you," I told Dwalin, passing him the rest of the meat pie that Bilbo and I had shared for lunch. "Mind you share that with whoever arrived," I told him, and he rolled his eyes at me before heading to the door.

I heard a noise behind me and looked back. Dwalin having set the meat pie down by the dirty dishes on the table, my food left untouched, was trying to get more biscuits out of a jar but his knuckle dusters were making it difficult for him to fit his hand into the jar.

"Oh, ha ha! Evening, brother. Heh, heh," I heard another Dwarf laugh. He had a long white beard that he almost tucked into his belt and his hair was the same color. He looked a bit like Dwalin, only older. He had kind eyes.

"Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met," Dwalin announced to his, brother I guess, as he set down the cookie jar, almost looking like a kid having been caught trying to steal sweets, and he walked forward to greet him.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us," The dwarf informed his brother and they laughed, greeting each other amicably. Putting their arms on each other's shoulders, they smashed their foreheads together. I grimaced, already suffering from a head injury myself.

My Da used to knock heads with me when I was little. It always made me giggle. It was our form of greeting one another. That and him kissing me on the forehead or putting a hand on my head.

"Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house," Bilbo began from behind them and the two ignored Bilbo as the second Dwarf looked beyond his brother and noticed me.

"Good evening lass, Balin son of Fundin at your service," The older Dwarf introduced himself with a low bow and I smiled as I left the skillet to heat up.

"Adaira daughter of Frerin at yours and your families," I introduced myself with a slight bow and the two brothers shared a look between themselves.

"Frerin you say?" Balin asked me and I nodded at that. "From where did your father hail?" He questioned.

"Erebor. He hailed from Erebor. That's all I know of his past," I answered truthfully, and the brothers shared another look.

"And where is your father now lass? Do you have an escort?" Balin asked me and I shook my head.

"No. I have no more family. I sort of, met Gandalf by accident today. He brought me here," I informed the two and Balin nodded once more.

"Well lass, you are in the right place then," Balin told me and I smiled at that slightly. "I see you are cooking. Can we be of any help lass?" Balin asked me and I shook my head at that.

"I think I am alright here, thank you. Should be ready soon. There is some food ready on the table," I told him and Balin smiled warmly back at me.

"You are too kind lass. Come on brother, let's see about the drinks," Balin said and the two dwarves left the kitchen, Bilbo trailing after them. I could hear them in the pantry, Bilbo still trying to engage with them.

"It's not that I don't like visitors. I I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting," I hear Bilbo saying as I turned back to the kitchen, drowning Bilbo out in the sounds of frying food.

I fried up the sausages and tomatoes, setting a fire going in the stove as I whipped up something for dessert later. Bilbo had blackberries and I knew how to make some simple blackberry tarts that might go over well. I started humming a few songs under my breath as I cooked, dancing around the kitchen.

**Dwalin's POV**

"So, the lass is from Erebor," Balin remarked to his brother quietly whilst they pilfered the pantry, the delightful smells of food cooking wafting out of the kitchen.

"She could just be saying that. Frerin is dead Balin," Dwalin grunted as he filled a tankard with ale, the Hobbit flitting around behind them like a bird, an annoying bird.

Bilbo's POV

"Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt…," Bilbo said, holding out his hand to try and get the two Dwarves attentions as they chuckled.

"…but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house," He told them as he pointed back to his open doorway which he had just looked out of, trying to see if there were any Hobbits waiting to have a laugh at him or hiding in the bushes somewhere.

The two Dwarves completely ignored him and pushed past him, exploring where some of the other doorways led off to as Bilbo followed after them, shutting the door again on his way as he shouted at them things like "Excuse me" and "Could you please put that down, that was my mother's" or "That is not for spitting in!" the last being shouted at Dwalin who seemed to have no manners at all.

The Dwarves had soon enough found his pantry and his tankards and started pouring themselves ale as they also examined the food. As they talked to one another Bilbo tried to continue his speech.

"It's not that I don't like visitors; I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit…," Bilbo told them as he watched the Dwarves with what he hoped was a stern, no nonsense look.

"Have you eaten?" Dwalin asked his brother as he filled the tankard, ignoring everything Bilbo was saying.

"Oh, that looks very nice indeed," Balin said as he picked up a block of cheese from one of the pantry shelves and sniffed at it.

"…but I do like to know them before they come visiting," Bilbo continued as Dwalin and Balin continued to ignore him and kept rifling through his pantry.

"What is this?" Dwalin asked as he looked at the cheese in Balin's hands.

"I don't know. I think it's supposed to be cheese. It's gone blue," Balin told his brother in confusion as Dwalin took it from him.

"It's riddled with mould," Dwalin told him as he sniffed it and grimaced before tossing it out of the pantry, past the still-speaking Bilbo.

"The thing is...um...the thing is," Bilbo said, stumbling over his words as the cheese went soaring past his head and into the hallway.

"I don't know either of you, not in the slightest," Bilbo said as he turned around to see where the cheese had landed before he turned back to the Dwarves, forgetting about his flying dairy products for now. Right now, he had two Dwarves in his home rifling through his pantry that needed to be dealt with.

"I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry," Bilbo finished, holding up his hands in a placating gesture before he cleared his throat. The two dwarves paused and turned to look at Bilbo.

"Apology accepted," Balin told him with a friendly smile and a nod of his head and Bilbo turn his head and looked at them in confusion. Apology accepted! What would he have to be apologizing for! These Dwarves were the ones who had invited themselves into his home.

"Now fill it up, brother, don't stint," Balin suddenly said as he handed the tankard Dwalin had filled for him back to his brother.

"Eh, you want to get stuck in," Dwalin said, shaking his head as he took the tankard back to fill it up more fully.

"I could eat again if you insist, brother," Balin told him as the doorbell suddenly rang again loudly and Bilbo's entire body stiffened before he turned on his heel. He took a deep breath in front of his door before he nodded and opened it to find two young dwarves. One had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, his beard and hair braided with beads woven into the ends while the other Dwarf had no beard at all and shaggy dark hair with eyes just as dark. Upon seeing them, Bilbo made a small noise which sounded like a moan.

**Dwalin's POV**

Once the Hobbit had left to see to the door, Dwalin and Balin resumed their quiet conversation.

"What should we do about the lass?" Balin asked him as the Hobbit finally scampered off.

"Nothing. We let Thorin handle it," Dwalin told his brother gruffly and Balin nodded in agreement.

"It is possible. Frerin's body was never found…," Balin began and Dwalin cut him off.

"No, it's not," Dwalin said, leaving it at that as he took a third tankard, filling it with the ale before he stamped back to the kitchen. He may think the lass was lying, but she was still a darrowdam and that meant she deserved a level of respect. The least he could do was bring her some ale.

**Adaira's POV**

I heard the bell ring again and I groaned. No doubt by now Bilbo was fixing to be tied. I heard two voices call some greeting from the door, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Dwalin stamped back into the kitchen and I looked up as he set a tankard beside me. It was filled with a dark ale and I picked it up, swigging some of it back.

"Ah, thank you," I thanked Dwalin who grunted at me before walking towards the door. It seemed he was a man of few words.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand," Dwalin called behind me, leaving the kitchen.

"Mister Dwalin," A younger man answered him, the four dwarves laughing.

"Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in," Balin said as the dwarves prepared to shift Bilbo's furniture around to create a meeting place.

"Ev everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo asked as I turned away from the stove, wooden spoon in hand and a tea towel thrown over my shoulder.

"Where do you want this?" Fili asked as I went to see if I could help them.

"Need a hand?" I asked from behind the younger dwarves and they dropped their end of the table and whipped around to look at me.

"You should have said there was a darrowdam present," The blonde-haired dwarf threw over his shoulder as I raised an eyebrow at the two.

"My lady," The brunette dwarf said, grinning at me. "Such a fair sight after such a long journey," He flirted, and I harrumphed at that.

"Right," I told him, shaking my head. The blonde dwarf elbowed him in the ribs, chastising his brother.

"Fili," The blonde introduced himself and the brunet grinned at me and winked.

"And Kili," The brunet introduced himself and the two bowed in unison.

"At your service," The two dwarves said in unison and I shook my head at their antics.

"Adaira at yours," I told them before I turned back to Dwalin and Balin. "You might want to take the table from the kitchen as well," I told them and Dwalin grunted at me. "How many of you are coming?" I asked Balin so that I would know how much to cook.

"Thirteen of us and the wizard. Fifteen in total counting yourself and Master Baggins," Balin informed me and I nodded at that.

"Right, give me a bit longer and everything will be ready," I informed Balin who nodded at me with a kind smile on his face.

"She's cooking?" Kili asked Balin behind me sounding delighted as they began to shuffle the table around again.

At that moment the doorbell rang again only thus time very heard and longer than before. I walked into the hallway as Bilbo went to answer the door.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home," Bilbo shouted angrily as he walked quickly towards the door, dumping swords and other equipment that was in his arms onto the floor along the way.

"Go away and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is," Bilbo said, pointing over his shoulder and the rabble behind us as I bent down and picked up a dagger from the pile, sliding it into the band of my leggings at the small of my back. Da had told me that you never know when you need to be armed.

"If if If this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste," Bilbo was finishing before he pulled open the door and an entire heap of dwarves, eight to be exact, fell into his house, one atop the other.

They were struggling to get up, grumbling and yelling at each other, saying "Get off!". I caught sight of Gandalf who was standing behind them as Bilbo uttered a small "Gandalf." It seemed that Da was right. Gandalf was a meddling old coot.


	5. That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates!

**Yes, a second update. I finished another chapter last night and thought I would post it as well. Thank you to everyone who has left me feedback on this story. I greatly appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five- That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates!**

**Adaira's POV**

I returned to the kitchen as the entire group of dwarves, twelve of them, I counted, began raiding Bilbo's pantry and taking out all his food. He was trying to tell them to put it back, but they ignored him. Gandalf wasn't helping any either as he stood around, watching this all happen.

To be honest, I wasn't really helping either. I didn't think that they would listen to me, me just being a woman. Not to mention there were more of them than there was of me.

Bilbo had returned several minutes later as I stayed flattened up against the wall, sort of just watching the mayhem at this point. The Hobbit was still tucking his shirt into his trousers, his suspenders hanging down around his knees, but as soon as he saw the Dwarves raiding his pantry, he instantly hurried to tell them to put it all back.

"Uh-excuse me, that's my chicken," Bilbo remarked as he pointed at one of the Dwarves before another walked past, his arms full of leafy lettuce.

"Um, if-if you don't-that's my wine," He tried again as the Dwarf who had the axe stuck in the middle of his forehead, came walking out of his pantry with a jug of wine. The Dwarf continued walking as Bilbo angry pulled up his suspenders, snapping them into place.

"Excuse me!" He called when the Dwarf ignored him and the Dwarf turned back around and instantly began speaking in a long string of Khuzdul, the language of the Dwarves. I blinked as I listened to the crude and brash speech, picking up on in even though I hadn't spoken it or heard it spoken in many years.

Of course. Bilbo had no idea that that was what he was trying to tell him. The Dwarf gestured to the axe, obviously seeing the confused look in the Hobbit's eyes before he turned around and continued into the dining room.

"He's got an injury," One of the Dwarves told Bilbo as he stopped, translating what the Dwarf had told him in Khuzdul.

"You mean the axe in his head?" Bilbo asked the older Dwarf sarcastically and the Dwarf raised the trumpet looking contraption that was hanging around his neck to his ear.

"Dead? No, only between his ears," The Dwarf told him before rolling his eyes and walking away from Bilbo. "His legs work fine," He muttered as the Dwarves continued to walk in and out of the pantry.

"I'll have some of that," One of the Dwarves remarked, only I wasn't sure who he was exactly. Gloin perhaps? Or maybe it was Oin.

The youngest Dwarf, Ori, was very polite as he moved past Master Baggins who was standing amongst the Dwarves, constantly repeating "Put that back!" or one odd comment, "Not the jam!"

"Excuse me!" Bilbo yelled as one of the Dwarves, a very rotund dwarf, walked out of the pantry with three entire wheels of cheese.

"Excuse me - A tad excessive, isn't it? You got a cheese knife?" Bilbo asked defeatedly as he realized he wasn't going to stop the Dwarf, all whilst turning around to try to see all the Dwarves at once. He was obviously completely exasperated, and I moved back into the kitchen, plating up the food and taking out fifteen plates.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block," The Dwarf wearing the hat explained to him from behind me. I bit my lip, setting aside some food. They didn't seem to be the type to remember that one of their number was missing. I made sure there was a bit of everything on the plate. I also set aside my food from earlier for Bilbo if he felt like eating later.

Two older dwarves were behind me, walking through the hall, carrying chairs from one of Bilbo's rooms having skirted around me in the kitchen. I took a hair elastic off my wrist and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, not wanting any of my hair to get into the food.

"No, no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, you'll have to take it back please. Take it back...It's antique, not for sitting on! Thank you! That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you," Bilbo was yelling and one of the Dwarves leaned towards Bilbo, a sort of trumpet thing held up to his ear.

"I cannot hear what you're saying!" The dwarf yelled loudly, and I blinked as I began carrying the plates into the dining room, several tables pushed together to form one big one.

I handed the plates off to Fili and Kili who passed them off to a dwarf about our age who had a sort of bowl cut and braids and was wearing a knitted sweater and fingerless gloves. He squeaked when he saw me and put his head down, passing plates around. The dwarves continued bringing all of Bilbo's food and furniture into the dining room as I brought the platers of hot food in, passing them around.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf, can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?" A dwarf asked the wizard as I tried to make my way over to him to find out what was going on.

"Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think," Gandalf told the dwarf as he walked out of the dining room, having been helping set the table. He was trying to avoid the scurrying dwarves, but he hit his head on the chandelier. He steadied it before he began counting the dwarves on his fingers. "Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori...Ori," Gandalf mumbled before Dori stopped in front of me.

"Dori, son of Lori at your service," Dori introduced himself with a bow and I smiled and bowed back, the curtsies my father had taught me being almost automatic.

"Adaira, daughter of Frerin at yours and your families. How may I help you, Master Dori?" I asked and he seemed to blush slightly.

"I wondered if you might like some tea. It's chamomile," Dori told me, sounding rather hopeful and I smiled at that.

"That would be lovely, thank you Master Dori," I told the older dwarf, accepting the tea cup from him. Once he walked off, most likely to get Gandalf his wine, I made my way over to the wizard who had just counted me as well.

"Ah, Adaira. It's good to see you again my dear. How do you fair?" Gandalf asked me as I took a sip of my tea.

"I'm okay. Bilbo is nice. He could have used a little warning," I told Gandalf with a raised eyebrow.

"If I had given him warning I would have found the simal bared to us," Gandalf told me, and I hummed in agreement. Bilbo would have most likely barricaded the door. Not that it would have kept Gandalf out.

"So, almighty bearded one," I began, and Gandalf raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. "Got any clue why I am here?" I asked him, now starting to believe that this was no mere hallucination as I believed before.

"That remains to be seen; however, I have discovered magic at work in this situation. We shall speak more on this once Thorin arrives," Gandalf assured me before he went on ignoring me again.

Bilbo wrestled a bowl of tomatoes away from one of the dwarves, whilst a dwarf who had an axe buried in his head approached Gandalf and began talking to him.

I frowned as I recognized not only what he was saying, but the language he spoke in. He was speaking Khuzdul, the secret language of my father's people and his overdramatized body motions were obviously Iglishmêk. My father had taught me the sign language when I was a child.

It was most often used in the forges or mines, or at least that is what he had told me. It was used when it was too loud or in situations when speech was impossible. My father and I traded silent messages between one another whilst I was growing up.

I was a bit rusty, but I managed to translate that the dwarf was saying they weren't all there. Gandalf seemed to understand what he was saying, and I frowned at that.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short," Gandalf agreed with, Bifur. I stored away that information in case I needed to talk to the dwarf later.

"He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come," Dwalin announced, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest and a tankard in one hand.

"Mr. Gandalf?" Dori asked as he ran back to Gandalf who hummed in answer. "A little glass of red wine, as requested. It's, eh, got a fruity bouquet," Dori informed the wizard who accepted the very tiny cup from the dwarf.

"Ah, Cheers," Gandalf said, drinking the tiny cup of wine down in one sip before he looked into it sadly, wanting more. He hummed as I giggled, shaking my head as I heard my name called from behind me.

"Adaira lass," Balin called and he gestured for me to take a seat next to Dwalin that was still empty. "Best come and sit lass," He said, and I squeezed my way against the wall and the backs of other chairs, plopping into the seat next to Dwalin.

The dwarf shoved a plate into my hands, and I thanked him before I started loading my plate with food, suddenly very hungry. The dwarves were having a grand old time and Fili and Kili complimented me heavily, obviously flirting with me, as they ate my cooking. I was glad I had set food aside for Thorin because from where I was sitting, they certainly had forgotten about him.

The dwarves were quite rude and messy as they ate. It was not something I was used to, but I found myself laughing along with them though part of that might have been because of the honeyed mead that was passed over to me by Balin.

I ate slowly, laughing when I should and eating things from bowls that were passed around to me. The hatted dwarf who I found out was named Bofur, threw some food to his brother who was sitting at the other end of the table. His brother was the rotund dwarf, Bombur.

"Bombur, catch!" Bofur called and Bombur caught the hardboiled egg in his mouth and we all cheered. I ducked as everyone began throwing food around the table and I hid myself behind Dwalin for a moment before getting up and excusing myself from the table. Balin caught my eye and shook his head at me and I just grinned back at him, tankard in hand.

Bilbo was walking away from where he had been watching us, a look of disgust on his face. He was looking at his pantry in shock. I was a bit surprised as well as it had been entirely cleared of food. Fili came up beside me and traded my tankard for another full one and I clapped him on the back as he passed me. He began walking on top of the table, carrying several cups of ale and knocking aside the food in his way.

"Who wants an ale? There you go," Fili said, passing out the tankards.

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin called and Fili passed him a tankard. Dwalin poured his ale into the deaf dwarf, Oin's, hearing trumpet, and as Oin spluttered in anger, everyone else laughed. Oin put his hearing trumpet to his mouth and blew the ale out of it, making it squeal.

"Here lassie," Bofur called for me and I joined him back at the table. "You ready?" Bofur asked me and I frowned at him in confusion.

"For what?" I asked him and he gaped at me.

"To drink lass. Bless me!" Bofur told me and I shrugged at him. "Just do as we do lass," Bofur told me and one of the dwarves yelled, "On the count of three!"

The dwarves pounded their tankards together and I knocked mine with Bofur as he grinned. Someone counted down and I shook my head, not sure if I should do this. I grinned to myself then. When was I ever going to do something like this again?

"One!...Two!" A dwarf called and the dwarves fell quiet as we knocked back our ale. My throat burned slightly as swill after swill of ale trickled down my throat. I swallowed quickly, a little ale spilling over my chin. I banged my tankard down on the table just before the others. Ale was falling over the dwarves faces and was running down their beards and I grimaced slightly at that as I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my tunic.

When the dwarves finished drinking, they begin burping; the youngest who had been so scared of me earlier, whom I learned was named Ori, let out the biggest burp. The dwarves laughed and all of them looked towards me and I shook my head before they fell about laughing once more. I shook my head and patted Bofur on the shoulder before I went to find Bilbo and Gandalf once more.

The dwarves had begun to leave the table, seemingly finished with their dinner and they began walking about Bilbo's house. I walked in on Bilbo grabbing a doily back from Nori, Ori and Dori's brother, an auburn-haired dwarf whose hair was parted into three sections.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!" Bilbo told Nori angrily, the dwarf having been wiping his hands on the doily.

"But it's full of holes!" Bofur commented and Bilbo puffed up, even angrier.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet," Bilbo informed him, and it seemed as if Bofur hadn't understood him.

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it," Bofur told Bilbo and I hid a grin behind my hand. I turned away from them, coming to stand next to Bilbo.

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!" Bilbo exclaimed into the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose as Gandalf finally seemed to care that the poor Hobbit was at the end of his tether.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked Bilbo in confusion and I sighed, wondering how I could help. Bilbo had been exceedingly kind to me, and I owed him that much.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. Adaira was one thing, but this is something else entirely. What are they doing here?" Bilbo demanded to know.

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them," Gandalf informed Bilbo just as Nori, who had a chain of sausages over his shoulder, and Bofur, started to play tug of war with the sausages.

"I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom…" Bilbo explained to Bilbo and I frowned in disgust, not wanting to know what they had done to the bathroom either. I could imagine though. "…they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo shouted and Ori interrupted him shyly.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked shyly, looking to me since I was the one that had been in the kitchen. Fili walked out of another room next to me and I turned to look at him. He smirked at me before looking at Ori.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me," He told the younger Dwarf and Fili took it from him before he threw it to Kili who then threw it behind his back. Gandalf ducked to avoid getting hit in the head with the flying plate and I quickly threw myself against the wall.

I didn't hear a crashing sound so I assumed that someone else had caught it. Kili, Fili, and other Dwarves begin throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed.

As dishware flew through the air, Gandalf and I ducked to avoid getting hit by the flying projectiles. I stayed flattened against the wall to avoid standing in the way and getting hit in the head with a bowl as Kili tossed them to Bifur who was washing the dishes.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo shouted in exasperation and fear over it getting broken.

The Dwarves at the table begin to rhythmically drumming on the table top with utensils and their fists whilst pounding on the floor with their feet and I had to grin, knowing what was coming next. It seemed that these Dwarves were similar to my Daa and me. We always had our own way of cleaning and I was glad to find that the Dwarves were at least cleaning up after themselves after their rude way of barging into Master Baggins home.

"Can-Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo shouted angrily to the Dwarves as I darted away from a flying piece of crockery.

"Ooh, you hear that, lads?" Bofur asked as he looked around at the Dwarves as they continued their rhythmic drumming. "He says we'll blunt the knives," He finished and Kili winked at me before he began singing.

_"Blunt the knives, bend the forks,"_ He sang as he threw more plates and bowls back towards the kitchen.

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks,_" Fili sang, joining in with his brother as he bounced a bowl around with his elbows, grinning at me cheekily as he did so.

_"Chip the glasses and crack the plates,"_ Fili and Kili sang in unison as the rest of the Dwarves joined in, Oin holding up his hear trumpet so that he could hear better. "_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_ The Dwarves shouted. Dwalin was playing a fiddle in the other room and I smiled at that, pleased by the merry tune and the music.

"_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom mat,"_ The Dwarves sang as they started stacking dishes into poor Ori's arms. The young Darrow looked scared to drop all of them as the pile of dishes grew higher and higher.

"_Pour the milk on the pantry floor…. Splash the wine on every door!"_ They sang merrily as Kili situated himself in the doorway to the kitchen, balancing his feet against the door frame as he lifted himself into the air and directed more crockery inside the kitchen. Dwalin knocked cups to the side with his head all whilst playing his fiddle and I shook my head in amusement at their merriment.

Fili just managed to catch one of the plates that was thrown by rolling and sitting up to catch it at the last moment. Bombur ate the remaining food off of the plates as the Dwarves moved them past him at the end of the table and Balin used a plate to send others flying backwards, keeping time with a nod of his head. Some of the other Dwarves brought out instruments and began playing them, Oin playing a tea pot.

Gandalf also brought out his pipe and began blowing smoke rings for the crockery to jump through as the Dwarves continued to sing. Fili suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into an impromptu dance, and I laughed breathlessly as he spun me around. Our dance involved knocking crockery back towards Kili and the others with well-timed spins, kicks, or knocks of our elbows. Fili dipped me to avoid a plate smashing into my head before he spun me away from him and I caught my footing, waving him off when he came back towards me as I clutched my side, laughing merrily, and more than a little out of breath.

"_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl. Pound them up with a thumping pole. And when you've finished, if they are whole….Send them down the hall to roll,"_ They sang and I looked at Fili and Kili and smiled widely, shaking my head as a tea cup came flying towards me and they both looked frightened for a moment before I lifted my eyebrow and shot my elbow out right at the perfect moment, sending the tea cup towards a surprised Kili who quickly knocked it right back into the kitchen with his own elbow, a bright grin now on his face. I smiled back at him brightly.

"_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_ I sang with the rest of the Dwarves and they all roared with laughter as Bilbo huffed up in anger, only to find all the dishes stacked neatly and cleanly in the kitchen, not a single one of them chipped or broken.

"His face!" Kili shouted in glee as he pointed at Bilbo and I threw my head back and laughed merrily with them and the Dwarves paused for a moment to listen to the sound of it. Suddenly there were three loud knocks on the door, and we all sobered in an instant, our gazes turning behind us as everyone turned to look with me towards the door.

"He is here," Gandalf announced his gaze falling on me before everyone turned to look at the door again. Well bugger.


	6. Adaira, daughter of Frerin

**Hello once more. Now for the chapter you have all been waiting for.**

**As a general disclaimer: I do not own the collective works of Middle Earth, that credit goes to JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson. If I owned this in any respect I would be back in Paris, sitting at a cafe over looking the Seine and Notre Dame, eating a delicious skillet of potatoes. **

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six- Adaira, Daughter of Frerin**

**Adaira's POV**

I took a deep breath before leaving through the dining room as the Dwarves were all crowded about the kitchen entrance. Fili and Kili seemed to have had the same idea I did as they joined me and Kili took my hand, pulling me with him towards the front of the group of Dwarves that were waiting to greet the late comer. I managed to hide behind Fili and Kili who were both tall for Dwarves and large enough when standing next to one another to hide me from immediate view.

Gandalf opened the door and there stood a tall Dwarf. He had very long dark brown hair that instantly reminded me of Kili's only his hair had several grey streaks in it. His hair also had several braids in it and his beard was neatly trimmed. His eyes were a piercing dark blue, and I inhaled sharply. They were the same color as my father's eyes and thinking about it now, Fili's eyes. I turned to look at the golden-haired Dwarf but his face was turned away from mine so I could not confirm my suspicions.

This late comer's eyes were intense even now with his soft gaze which was turned on Fili and Kili as he noticed them. I inhaled sharply once more and held my breath as soon as I saw him and Fili and Kili must have heard me as they turned and looked at me curiously. Their eyes then widened as they found the beads that were weaved into the braid on the right-hand side of my hair, beads which they had missed before during all of the merry making.

The latecomers braids claimed that he was the heir to the throne of Erebor and was a member of the line of Durin. My own braids claimed me as a daughter of Erebor, a member of the line of Durin, and a child of Nordinbad, my mother's home which I knew very little about.

"Gandalf," The latecomer said, his voice very deep and rumbling and I smiled when I heard it as Fili and Kili turned around again to view the Dwarf who had arrived. The voice was very familiar to me and there was once a time when that voice would read to me stories of long-lost times, stories of dragons and of kings. His voice reminded me of my father's.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find," He chastised the grey wizard as he ducked his head and walked inside as Gandalf opened the door wider for him. He looked at the assembled Dwarves as he stepped into the hall and I ducked my head, hiding behind Fili and Kili again as the Dwarves all bowed their heads at him in a show of respect.

"I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door or the second mark that was on the post that led me in this direction in the first place," The Dwarf said as he removed his heavy fur cloak. He suddenly looked over in our direction and when his eyes landed on Fili and Kili he smiled softly.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago," Bilbo said loudly in agitation as he pushed himself in between the Dwarves to see his front door and Gandalf shut it, shutting out the cool night air as I peeked out behind Kili's back at the leader of the company.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself, "Gandalf said, before his eyes landed upon me for a moment. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company…, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf introduced the tall, dark Dwarf and I gasped in shock.

This was Thorin Oakenshield? The Thorin Oakenshield that my father had told me about. It made sense now. He was a member od Durin's line as well as my father. What was there connection though? What was the meaning of all of this? Was it just a fanciful notion or was it the truth? And why, I wonder most of all, was I here.

"So…," Thorin said, folding his arms across his chest after he handed his cloak off to Kili who stepped forward and took it from him and carefully folded it over his arm, stepping back beside his brother once he had it in hand. "…this is the Hobbit," Thorin continued as he apprised Bilbo like a fine gem. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked as he circled around the Hobbit like a predator stalking his prey.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked him in confusion as he turned slightly, obviously feeling intimidated by Thorin's bulk and height. Thorin was after all very intimidating for a Dwarf given both his stature and the fact that he breathed an air of power. I could tell now why Fili and Kili had both stood up straight when he entered, their expressions becoming more serious. Maybe because they were young, they wanted to prove themselves.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked Bilbo as he finished circling around him and I frowned, tilting my head to the side as I watched the interaction.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know…," Bilbo told Thorin, sounding slightly offended as he fixed his braces. "…but I fail to see why that's relevant," He finished as he looked Thorin up and down, losing his nerve slightly, his voice trailing off towards the end as he noticed that all of the Dwarves were watching him now, not ignoring him like they had been before.

"Thought as much," Thorin said before he turned his head to look over his shoulder at the Dwarves behind him. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin said and all of the Dwarves laughed at the Hobbit. I growled under my breath as Gandalf harrumphed to himself before his gaze landed on me and he suddenly pulled me through the crowd to stand next to Bilbo. My cheeks were flaming as all eyes fell on my and Thorin's gaze fell on me, searching. I waved awkwardly, unable to speak.

"Thorin, may I introduce to you Adaira, daughter of Frerin of Durin's line," Gandalf said and Thorin frowned at me before he circled me like he had Bilbo, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Frerin? Son of whom?" Thorin asked me sharply and I jumped with a quiet squeak.

"Frerin son of Thrain, son of Thror," I recited, turning my head to look at Thorin whose gaze darkened.

"You dare to claim kinship with the line of Thror? What are you, some half-witted fool? Many have tried the same," Thorin spat at me and Gandalf spoke up.

"This is no joke Thorin Oakenshield. I discovered Lady Adaira today in the Shire. At first, I too was wary of her, but I discovered that there is some sort of magic at work where she is concerned. I would not be surprised if she found something," Gandalf said, raising an eyebrow as he turned his gaze to me.

"This, I found this, this morning," I told Gandalf as I pulled the brooch, I had found from my pocket nervously and passed it to the wizard. Gandalf hummed as he examined it and I looked over my shoulder to find the Dwarves all whispering furiously amongst themselves.

"This is rather curious. It is not something I have seen before," Gandalf remarked as he handed it to Thorin. "The craftsmanship is impeccable. Though it is gone, there was magic surrounding this item. Miss Adaira tells you the truth Thorin. She has no reason to lie about her heritage, not knowing you, and I for one believe her. She has the braids and the beads after all," Gandalf pointed out and I reached up to touch them. Thorin's eyes landed on them and he glared at me angrily.

"Answer me, thief. Did you pry those beads out of my brother's cold, dead hands?" Thorin asked me, his eyes burning.

"No!" I shouted, getting angry. "These are mine. Adad gave them to me when I came of age. They're all I have left of him. I don't care if you are the great Thorin Oakenshield he told me of. You have no right to question my honor," I told Thorin angrily and Balin stepped forward and laid a hand on his arm as Thorin started towards me.

"No right?! I have the only right! Frerin was my brother, cut down by Orcs at Moria," Thorin spat at me and I took at step back, frowning in confusion. I knew that my father had a brother, a sister too, but he had never said, never mentioned his name, either of their names.

"You're…adad never said. He never spoke of his family. Not more than to tell me I had an uncle and an aunt," I said quickly, backing up a few steps as I shook my head. Thorin's rage calmed slightly as he listened to my words. "He told me about Moria. About the battle. About you. He taught me Khuzdul and about Erebor…," I continued shaking my head again.

"Who are you?" Thorin finally demanded and I caught his eye, staring back at him just as fiercely as I fingered my braids once more.

"I am Adaira, daughter of Frerin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, a daughter of Erebor, a child of Nordinbad, and heir of Durin's line," I explained, standing up straight and squaring my shoulders as I gathered my hair up at the nape of my neck and turned around as I pulled it up, exposing the birthmark on the back of my neck that was shaped into Durin's crown. Every member of the royal family of Durin had the same birth mark. I heard a breath breathed out harshly behind me before Thorin and Balin stepped closer to inspect the back of my neck.

"She speaks true laddie. That is the mark of the royal line," Balin told Thorin as I turned, letting my hair fall back down my shoulders. "She bares your brother's beads. Adaira is Frerin's daughter," Balin finished with finality as he turned and all of the Dwarves looked at me, their mouths slightly open in shock.

"It cannot be," Thorin breathed before he reached hesitantly forwards and put his hands on my shoulders before pulling me to him in a fierce hug. I tensed up, unsure of what a good reaction would be and Thorin seemed to realize as he pulled away from me. My eyes were slightly glassy, and I reached up, brushing away a few unshed tears before plastering a bright smile on my face and turning around.

"How does pudding sound? I could really go for some about now. Fili, Kili? Pudding? Ori? Right, oaky. Pudding for fifteen," I rambled on awkwardly, wringing my hands before I flushed in embarrassment and brushed my way into the kitchen to hide.

**Thorin's POV**

Thorin's mind was positively reeling. He excused himself from the others for a moment, his sister son's looking shocked as they left with the others back to the table. How could this be possible? Many had come forth since the battle before the gates of Moria, claiming to be Frerin's child or worse, Frerin's mistress with the proof in their affair being some illegitimate child. All of these people wanted one thing, money. The wealth of Durin's line. They wanted status and power as well, but that was another matter.

Each person who had come forward had sparked hope for Thorin and his sister Dis that their brother lived or at least had an heir, had been happy before his death. All these hopes had been dashed when the lies were exposed.

Thorin's anger grew and grew until he refused to see anyone else, turning them all away It was a discredit to Frerin's honor. Thorin had expected many things of this night, but tangible proof that Frerin survived the battle was not among his expectations.

Thorin could not refute that this darrowdam, Adaira, was his kin. She bore his brother's beads. She had his looks, the Durin blue eyes amongst them. She also had the birthmark, the birthmark he himself had on his right shoulder, that Kili and Fili both bore, and his sister Dis as well.

Mahal she was young though, not even yet having the whispings of a beard. Where had she been all these years? In hiding? Had the wizard found her and brought her here. Surely, he knew that she could not join them on this quest.

Thorin sighed heavily, his shoulders tense. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned, pacing the length of the small sitting room he had entered. He heard several foot falls behind him and turned around, opening his eyes just as Balin entered the room, Gandalf joining him.

"That was not well done Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf said as he ducked under the door frame. "Though I am not certain as to why Adaira is here, you cannot deny that she is your blood."

"No, I cannot. Balin, where is she?" Thorin asked his advisor with a sigh.

"The kitchen laddie. Gandalf is right Thorin. It seemed impossible. We all were there as others tried to claim kinship. Adaira is not like them. She didn't know who you were save for a name. She doesn't even know she is royalty," Balin told Thorin who nodded.

"How did she arrive here? You mentioned magic," Thorin said, turning to the wizard.

"Indeed. Adaira explained to me that she had lived, up until today, on an island named Hegg. She has never heard of Middle Earth before. She doesn't even know what she is. I believe she thinks she is of the race of men. Her mind is shrouded with magic, but I did discover a few things such as her true age. She is ninety-nine. Older than Fili and young Kili by quite a few years. She is the Heir to Durin's line, and she is not even aware of it," Gandalf informed Thorin who blinked in shock.

Of course, the wizard was right. As Frerin's daughter and the eldest of the three, Adaira was, by all rights his heir. Thorin knew then what needed to be done. He had hurt the girl and badly. He needed to make peace with her, explain some things to her. The Quest could wait. Adaira was his kin, his niece. There women were few and like precious mithril to them.

"Balin, tell the others that I will begin our discussion shortly. I need to apologize to my niece and see to her needs," Thorin explained to his old friend and Balin nodded before clapping him on the shoulder.

"Go to her laddie. She needs you now more than ever," Balin told him and Thorin nodded before he padded away and looked around before finding his way to the kitchen. It was not difficult, the sounds and smells coming to him.

The scene in the kitchen was heart wrenching. Adaira was stood in front of the stove furiously whisking something together in a bowl. Her hair was a mess and she had flour on her cheek, tears slowly making their way down them. Thorin stopped in the doorway for a moment before he squared his shoulders and walked over to his niece.

"Adaira…give that to me," Thorin said calmly, slowly moving towards the lass and taking the bowl from her. She crumbled then in on herself, slowly falling to the floor. Thorin quickly put the bowl onto the counter as the lass wrapped her arms around her knees, crying softly. "Come here little one," Thorin said as he sat down on the floor, attempting to pull her towards him.

"No, don't call me that," Adaira said, pulling away from Thorin, her voice breaking as she spoke. "Adad called me that," Adaira said, shaking her head as the tears slid down her cheeks.

"Okay, okay," Thorin told her, holding up his hands in surrender. "Birashagimi," Thorin told the girl, hoping the familiar words might calm her. The lass wiped away her tears on the sleeve of her tunic as she rocked back and forth.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You're Thorin Oakenshield and I'm…," Adira said, shaking her head once more.

"Your father told you that story, of the Battle of Azanulbizar?" Thorin asked her carefully and Adaira nodded at him.

"I know about Azog and what happened to great- grandfather. Adad said he was sick. That the gold made him sick. He said you killed Azog," Adaira explained to him, wiping her face once more.

"I'm sure he painted me in a better light. War is unkind. Your father, Frerin disappeared during the battle along with my father, your grandfather, Thrain. That is unimportant at this moment. I was wrong. I spoke harshly. I said things to you that I should not have," Thorin began and Adaira looked up at him, her eyes still glassy, but her tears drying. "Many have come forward since that battle and tried to claim they were Frerin's daughter or that he had an affair and their child was his. My sister, your aunt, Dis, and I felt hope every time someone came forward. As each proved to be a false claim, our hopes were dashed and I grew resentful of those who tried the same," Thorin said and Adaira nodded.

"You missed him. It's reasonable. I miss him too," Adaira said sadly, fingering her beads once more and Thorin noticed that it seemed a nervous habit of hers.

"What…what do you remember? Where have you been? Where is your adad, where is Frerin?" Thorin asked his niece, needing to know to assuage his fears.

"I don't remember much. Not anything really of when I was really young. I grew up on an island named Hegg. It was off the coast of a country named Scotland. I never heard of Middle Earth until today. I don't even know how I came to be here. I just…," Adaira said, breathing in a shaky breath before letting it out slowly, steadying herself. "Adad, adad told me that my amad died when I was really young. She looked a lot like me or so he said. Her name was Alayla and she was from Nordinbad. I was… I was fourteen when adad disappeared. He left to go out on one of the fishing boats and he just never came back," Adaira told him before finishing.

"That is…I am glad that he had the chance to raise you. I know he must have really cared for you. He always wanted children. Gandalf informed me that magic brought you here to Middle Earth. I…I know it might be a surprise, but we are not of the race of men. You are a dwarf," Thorin told his niece gently.

"I'm a what?!" Adaira asked Thorin, jumping up in surprise, shock on her face. "Is it because I am short?!" Adaira asked him and Thorin chuckled slightly.

"Being horizontally challenged is one of the drawbacks, but I assure you, you are a dwarf," Thorin said and Adaira shook her head grumbling slightly to herself. Thorin could not make out any of the words, but he reached over and put a hand on his niece's shoulder. He was pleased when she did not push him off.

"Well, that will take some getting use to. Uh...so did Gandalf mention anything else?" Adaira asked him with a side long look.

"Your true age is ninety-nine years," Thorin said and the girl blinked at him slowly.

"Uh, uncle say what?" She said, shaking her head. "I can't be ninety- nine. I mean come on; I was the youngest person on Hegg. Everyone was over seventy- five and bald and wrinkled, well not the women, but you get what I mean," Adaira said quickly and Thorin chuckled slightly once more.

"Dwarves have the advantage of living long lives. We can live to two hundred if not taken with sickness or injury," Thorin informed his niece. "Ninety-nine is not so old. You are beautiful mizimith and I am proud to call you kin," Thorin told the girl truthfully. Everything else could be explained later. Adaira sniffeled slightly before she suddenly launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. Thorin was surprised only for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around the girl.

"I was so lonely all by myself and all I wanted was a family again," Adaira told him as he felt hot tears on his neck as Adaira buried her head there. "I…I'm so glad to have finally found you idad," Adaira whispered into his neck and Thorin patted her on her back.

"You will never be left alone again, mizimith," Thorin vowed as he hugged his niece tightly to him. She pulled back to look at him, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her tunic once more and Thorin reached up, wiping her tears away and helping her clean her face. Adaira giggled as she wiped the flour off of her cheek with the palm of her hand.

"God, I must look terrible," She giggled as Thorin stood and helped her to her feet.

"Not so much," Thorin told her as she righted herself, brushing off her tunic and leggings. Her clothes were strange, but it was not unusual for a darrowdam to travel in breeches to protect their modesty.

"My hair is a disaster. Well, not much to do for it now," Adiara said, gathering her hair up at the nape of her neck and tying it back from her face. "Um…I don't know what to do about the pudding… I kinda wasn't paying attention to what I was doing," Adaira remarked as she looked at the small disaster she made of the kitchen.

"Let's clean this up and then you can come with me to meet the others, though you no doubt have already met. Your cousins will be glad to meet you I am sure," Thorin told her and Adaira's face lit up in a grin.

"I have cousins, really?" She asked him excitedly.

"Their names are Fili and Kili, "Thorin informed her and she laughed brightly at that.

"Well, those two will no doubt feel stupid at having tried to flirt with me now that they know who I am," Adaira said and Thorin chuckled at that as well.

"Indeed," He told her as he helped her bring the bowls and dishes over to the sink.

"You wash I dry?" Adaira asked him with a raised eyebrow as she picked up a tea towel.

"If I must," Thorin said with an exaggerated sigh as if it would be a weighty task for him. He smiled slightly as Adaira giggled once more. Her laughter was like music to his ears. She was quiet a beautiful lass and her smile was heartwarming. It was nice to see someone so unrestrainly happy.

"Fili and Kili. They are not so much younger than you," Thorin told her and Adaira laughed at that.

He could see more of Frerin in her the more that he looked. She had his laugh and his grin. Her figure and her hair we no doubt her mother's as well as her lack of beard. It was not unheard of amongst some of the other clans. Alayla…he knew that name from somewhere. Perhaps Balin would know something about it.

She had said that she was a child of Nordinbad and she had the beads to prove it. No, it couldn't be who he was thinking of. There was one Alayla that he knew of, the Crown Princess of Nordinbad. She had disappeared, presumed dead, nearly eighty years ago, around the same time that Smaug had attacked Erebor. It was possible, certainly possible. Balin would know.

Thorin washed the dishes as Adaira dried, the two of them remarking on small things of no importance. Adaira was pleasant to talk to, a smile always on her face and a jaunty kind of attitude that was similar to how Frerin always was with him. Yes, there was no doubt about it, Adaira was Frerin's daughter.

* * *

_Adad- Father_

_Amad- Mother_

_Idad- Uncle_

_Mizimith- Little Jewel_

_Birashagimi- I am sorry literally I regret._


	7. Trust Fall

**We are back with more from this story. I am so glad all of you are enjoying this story. I hope to get another chapter up by the end of this week as well so be looking out for that. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Trust Fall**

**Adaira's POV**

I watched Thorin as we cleaned the kitchen, unsure how I should feel exactly. He was kin and looked so much like how my father had described him to look. The dawning realization for all of us was difficult, but…I wasn't alone anymore so maybe this was meant to be. I started for a moment though as I ran through my father's stories in my head. Moria…Azog…Thorin. Thorin was King. Adad told me that much. If he was King… that meant that…that we were some kind of royalty.

"Um…idad?" I asked Thorin whose shirt was pushed up to his elbows, his hands buried in the tepid water.

"Yes, mizimith?" Thorin asked me as he handed me a bowl, the last of them and I dried it, keeping my eyes down.

"Are you…are you a king?" I asked him with a sideways look, unsure if I really wanted to know the answer. It would explain much, but it just seemed so farfetched. I looked up at him finally and Thorin sighed heavily.

"I had wished to have that conversation with you at a later point and time, but yes. I am the King of Durin's line. Fili and Kili…and now you, are my heirs. Balin is my advisor. I have to discuss some matters with him, but you are a Princess," Thorin informed me, putting a strong hand on my shoulder and squeezing it lightly. "It is the role you must play. Many will look to you. Listen to them and help them. Do what is right even if it seems unjust," Thorin told me and I nodded. He reached up and lightly touched the beads hanging from my braid. "These beads tell who you are. Don't lose sight of yourself," Thorin finished and I smiled slightly at him.

"Who could forget?" I asked him and he chuckled slightly. "I saved some food for you, idad. It may have gotten a bit cold now though," I said with a sigh as I picked up the plate of meat, bread, and vegetables and the rest of the meat pie and my plate of fish from earlier. I also had a warm bowl of soup I had made of this and that.

"Thank you, mizimith," Thorin told me as he helped me carry the food into the adjoining room where the Dwarves were talking and drinking.

The room fell into silence as we entered and Thorin nodded his head at them. They rejoined their conversations as Thorin sat at the head of the table. Balin smiled at me knowingly as Dwalin set a full tankard of ale down in front of Thorin. Thorin sighed tiredly and sat down heavily in his chair and began eating slowly as I looked around the table. I must have seemed lost as Fili and Kili got up and pulled me over to the bench they were sharing, plopping me down in the middle of them. Fili left and returned with a tankard of ale for me and I saluted him before drinking some.

"How was it?" Fili asked me in a whisper, and I shook my head as I noticed that everyone was ready to talk about why they were all there.

"Later," I whispered back to him before sitting up slightly taller so I could watch what was happening.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked Thorin after letting him have a few moments to breath. I could tell that everyone was tired from travelling, but this was the reason why we were all gathered here. Ered Luin, that was where the dwarves of Erebor had made their new home.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms," Thorin answered him and the dwarves around me murmured their joy at that,

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked and I perked up at that name. Dain Ironfoot was my father's cousin. Father had only made mention of him to me as Dain had lost his foot in the battle before the Gates of Moria.

"They will not come," Thorin informed us and I frowned at that. Dain was Lord of the Iron Hills. He was kin. Why would he desert us like this? The others seemed to agree with me as they murmured their disappointment. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone," Thorin added and I shook my head at that.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo interrupted and Gandalf turned quickly to him. Hmmm. Seems Gandalf neglected to tell the dwarves that he lied to Bilbo.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf told the Hobbit quickly. Bilbo brought a lit candle to the table, where Gandalf was spreading out a map which had been hidden in his pocket. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak," Gandalf said, pointing it out on the map.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read out from the map as he bent forward to read it.

"Erebor," I said under my breath and Fili and Kili nodded, having heard me.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time," Gloin announced and I bit my lip at that.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," Oin informed us all and Bilbo, at hearing "the beast" mentioned, looked concerned,

"Uh, What beast?" Bilbo asked and I downed the rest of my ale. This is what this meeting was about. Right here, right now, the dwarves of Durin's line were meeting to talk about reclaiming Erebor from Smaug. Father had only held out a hope that such a thing would ever occur in his lifetime or mine.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age," Bofur told Bilbo as he bit on the end of the pipe that he was smoking. "Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals " Bofur explained to Bilbo as I stood up from my seat, waving off Fili and Kili as I walked around the table. Thorin raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head at him, assuring him that I was fine.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo quipped, irritated.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie," Ori announced, and several dwarves cheered him on and reached over to thump him on the back proudly.

"Sit down!" Dori, his brother, scolded him. Pulling him down into his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest," Balin remarked and the dwarves started to object to what he said with things like, "Hey, who are you calling dim?" "Watch it!", and "No!"

"What did he say?" Oin remarked as I crossed my arms over my chest and lifted a hand to rub my head. I could feel a headache starting.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili called, slapping the table roughly and Kili nodded at him proudly as Thorin watched the proceedings thoughtfully.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," Kili announced and I had to smirk as Gandalf looked very flustered.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I I I wouldn't say that, I " Gandalf spluttered before he was cut off.

"How many, then?" Dori asked Gandalf who leaned forward slightly in dismay.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf asked whilst everyone stared at him.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" Dori called and the other dwarves looked at Gandalf who hummed and embarrassedly started coughing on his pipe smoke; the dwarves jump to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf had killed. Thorin jumped up in anger then and bellowed, silencing the rest.

"Shazara!" Thorin bellowed whilst standing, glaring at the company. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected," Thorin announced and I frowned at that. "Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" Thorin called, and all of the dwarves cheered along with his call to arms.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," Balin said, drawing Thorin's attention back onto the important matters of the quest. Thorin sat down once more as I sighed and at down next to Balin.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf said before he twiddled his fingers, producing a dwarvish key, which was ornately wrought. Thorin looked at it in wonder as I closed my eyes, images of that key flashing in my mind before disappearing. Where was that from? To my knowledge I had never seen it before.

"How came you by this?" Thorin breathed in shock as he stared at the key.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. Now doubt Adaira might know something of it. He never mentioned a name, but I knew he kept a secret from me. The key is yours now," Gandalf informed Thorin as he handed him the key, everyone looking on in wonder. I was glad that they weren't all staring at me. I would need to ask Gandalf later about what he meant.

"If there is a key, there must be a door," Fili announced, and Gandalf pointed at runes on his map with his pipe.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," Gandalf informed my cousin as I bent down to study the map. It looked familiar, but I wasn't sure why.

"There's another way in!" Kili excitedly announced and Fili clapped him on the back happily.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done," Gandalf informed the company as I traced the sketched image of Smaug over the Lonely Moutain curiously.

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori remarked, and I looked to Bilbo. Great, that's what Gandalf had in mind. Bait, dragon bait.

"Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine," Bilbo remarked, his thumbs hooked under his braces.

"And are you?" Gloin asked Bilbo with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked him in confusion.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin remarked and the dwarves all laughed at Bilbo's expense.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life," Bilbo stuttered out hurriedly.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material," Balin remarked and Bilbo nodded his head in agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for women or gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin said, first looking towards Bilbo before his gaze rested on me. My eyebrows shot up at that and I scoffed.

"Umm, excuse you," I said as I shook my head. "Having a penis doesn't make you a better fighter," I announced, and the dwarves looked scandalized that I had made mention of their dangly bits. Thorin looked particularly shocked but I steam rolled on. "Adad saw to it that I could protect myself. We trained every afternoon. I will admit that I am a bit rusty, but I haven't had need to pick up my father's sword in nineteen years," I said and Thorin frowned at that thoughtfully as Dwalin just snorted and rolled his eyes. Asshole.

"Frerin taught you how to wield a sword?" Thorin asked me in concern and I nodded.

"Yes, and daggers too. I am still more of a healer, however. I trained under the last and inherited the role when he died. I'm not useless, I'm not weak, and I am coming with you," I informed my uncle who shook his head quickly at that statement.

"No, and that is final," Thorin told me firmly and I pursed my lips as the others remained silent, not getting in the way of family matters. "Fili and Kili will escort you to your Aunt Dis in the Blue Mountains and remain with you there," Thorin said and Fili and Kili stood up angrily.

"You can't send us home!" Kili cried in shock and anger.

"You promised that you would let us help you reclaim Erebor!" Fili added in equal dismay.

"Enough," Thorin said, cutting them off. "I cannot allow your cousin to come with us and I need you both to protect her," Thorin told them, not leaving much room for argument.

"Thorin," Gandalf began and Thorin turned to him with a glare. "I must agree with Adaira on this matter. By the will of the Valar, Adaira has been returned to you at this precise moment. It is a sign that she is needed for the success of this quest," Gandalf tried to inform him, but Thorin was having none of it.

"I will not endanger her life on a whim. Our women are precious to us," Thorin growled and Balin nodded his agreement as Bilbo just looked glad that no one was talking about him joining the quest at the moment.

"It would be folly to take the lass with us. Anything could happen to her," Balin said before everyone started arguing for or against my joining the quest. Fili and Kili's voices were the loudest as they fought for why they should be allowed to join the quest, how Thorin was going back on his word. I finally had enough of all of the fighting which was going nowhere.

"Shazara!" I shouted as I stood, and everyone fell silent as they had before as they all looked to me as they had Thorin. "Gentlemen, I know what you all fear. I know that my protection is a concern of yours but being on my own…I have learnt quite a bit about myself," I spoke, breathing out a deep breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

"Adad told me the stories, sung me the songs of our people. I know what awaits you all at the journey's end. Smaug and Erebor," I told them as I looked at them each in turn. "Adad didn't just teach me for nothing. He always talked about the day we would return home. About us reclaiming Erebor. Over mountains, and valleys, and ridges, the Lonely Mountain awaits," I said, frowning thoughtfully.

"Each of you has a reason for joining this quest. It is not just for glory, or for riches, it is for home, a home which has been stole from you," I said and each dwarf raised their heads, staring me in the eye as I stood up tall, my shoulders back. "I have been a very long way from home for a very long time, but in that time I have learnt and waited, but I have not been idle," I informed each of them as they looked at me with some sort of respect, even Dwalin, but especially Balin and Thorin.

"If this is the will of Mahal, we must trust what our maker has planned. Fili and Kili are the Heirs of Durin. They have a right to join you, as do I, idad," I informed my uncle before continuing. "You cannot be short two more members if Dain and the dwarven lords will not offer their aid," I said as I shook my head. "Already you are few in number, but you are sons of Durin and sons of Mahal. You are fighters, warriors, brothers, fathers, sons. I may not be a fighter or a warrior, but do not discredit my worth so quickly. I am a daughter of Durin and I will help you reclaim your home, our home," I finished before I sat back down, waiting nervously for someone to say something.

"I cannot guarantee your safety," Thorin began slowly and I nodded at that before answering him.

"No one can. Fili and Kili and I could be set upon by wild animals, bandits, or Orcs if we left to return to Ered Luin. Hegg was supposed to be safe. We don't have Orcs. We don't have bandits or wild animals. Adad just left one day though, and he never came back. No place is completely safe," I told him and Thorin nodded in understanding.

"This is my fight now too. I don't even know where my home is anymore. Was my life on Hegg all a lie?" I asked, shaking my head in dismay. "That is the life I know. I will admit that everything here is foreign to me. I only know what my father told me, but he spoke often enough about Erebor. He told me of its beauty and its people. Erebor was his home so it is my home now too," I told everyone, locking gazes with my uncle for a moment.

"I don't know you, any of you. You are my uncle, but I don't know you," I told Thorin and he nodded just a bit. "My father held out hope that we would come home one day, here to Middle Earth," I said as I looked around at all of the dwarves.

"I feel as if I can trust you, so I am going to place my trust in you," I told my uncle, with a small hand on his arm and he smiled at me slightly. "I will not be treated like a china doll, however. I won't break and I will not be treated like I will. I am a woman, yes, but I am not useless," I told them, catching Dwalin's gaze with a glare of my own.

"Your memories are shrouded in magic and mystery my dear," Gandalf spoke up, shaking his head ever so slightly. "They may return to you in time, but if they will, I cannot say."

Silence fell about the room for a moment after our words and Thorin seemed to be thinking. After a moment a look of resolve entered his eyes and he stood once more, looking at the dwarves in turn before he rested his gaze on me.

"We are Durins," Thorin agreed finally with a nod. "Sons…and daughters," Thorin continued before he nodded once more as if to himself. "You will obey me. Whatever I tell you to do, you will do it. You will train with Dwalin and Oin will teach you more about healing," Thorin informed me finally with a determined look.

"Yes, idad," I answered Thorin with a nod of my own and Thorin sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And what of our burgler?" Gloin asked and the Dwarves began arguing all over again about the merits of Bilbo joining the company. I shook my head. At this rate it would be morning before we all agreed. Thankfully, it seemed like Gandalf had the same thought as me. He grew angry as Bilbo nodded along in agreement with those that believed he should come which was most of the dwarves. Gandalf rose to his full height and a darkness was cast over us as he spoke in a harsh voice filled with power.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is," Gandalf called out as the dwarves and I stared at him in awe. Apparently, Gandalf had style…and balls. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage," Gandalf continued as he went back to his normal speaking voice. "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this," Gandalf informed Thorin who looked at Gandalf and then the Hobbit with a glare before blowing out an aggravated breath.

"Very well. We will do it your way," Thorin agreed, seemingly tired of arguing and trying to make everyone come to an agreement.

"No, no, no," Bilbo stammered quickly behind Thorin as he turned to Balin.

"Give him the contract," Thorin told Balin who nodded, pulling the thickly folded contract from his inner pocket. Must be bigger on the inside because I did not see that coming.

"Please!" Bilbo protested as Bofur announced, "Alright, we're off!"

"It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth," Balin informed Bilbo as he handed him the long contract.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked in dismay as I muttered, "Practical." Bilbo stepped a few feet back to unroll and read the contract and I watched as Thorin leaned in and he and Gandalf had a small whisper argument before agreeing on something. I watched Bilbo as he read parts of the contract out loud.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?" Bilbo asked and I snorted slightly.

"Why does that wording make it sound like you would be the ones inflicting said injuries?" I asked Balin with a raised eyebrow.

"Got to see to all possibilities lass," He informed me with a knowing look.

"Right. Everything has to be in the contract even if it seems unlikely, so you aren't made liable," I remarked and Balin nodded.

"Exactly lass. Never can be too careful with a contract," Balin told me with a smile and I shrugged. It seemed understandable to me.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur remarked and I raised an eyebrow at the hatted dwarf, and he grinned back at me. Bilbo on the other hand looked a little breathless.

"Huh," Bilbo remarked as I got to my feet and sidled past all of the others, waiting. I had seen quite a few old bitties faint, never before someone of Bilbo's…disposition, but there was a first time for everything.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked as Bilbo bent over, looking nauseous and pained.

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint," Bilbo remarked as I cracked my neck and stretched. Any second now.

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur remarked cheerfully.

"Yeah, could you not?" I asked Bofur, gesturing to Bilbo.

"Air, I I I need air," Bilbo stammered.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash," Bofur remarked and I groaned slightly as Bilbo breathed heavily, trying to compose himself as the others stared at him.

"Hmmm. Nope," Bilbo remarked before he turned and fainted, I caught him easily and grinned triumphantly to myself.

"Trust fall!" I remarked with a little laugh before I sent a glare at Bofur.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf told the dwarf as I huffed slightly.

"Ugh, he is heavier than he looks. A little help? I'm gonna drop him," I said as I struggled to hold Bilbo's dead weight.

"Fili, Kili," Thorin remarked and the two darrows walked over the table to get to us before they picked up Bilbo, one taking his feet and the other his head. "Well…so much for your bugler," Thorin remarked with a snort as Gandalf stood. I rolled my eyes and turned around as I heard a loud thunk behind me.

"Oh, come on! Not his head," I cried in irritation as I ran after my cousins before they managed to give Bilbo a concussion. Welp, that could have had more dignity.

* * *

_Idad- Uncle_

_Adad- Father_

_Mizimith- Little Jewel_


	8. The Song of the Lonely Mountain

**Time to answer a few questions I have gotten and some reviews:**

**For all those lacking in any geographical knowledge, Hegg is a fictional island. I watched a movie several years back called The Decoy Bride. None of the plot features in this story, just the fictional island named Hegg. **

**I am well aware that Scottish people are not just rural farmers without modern technology or healthcare however, being Scottish myself and having a Scottish psudeo brother, I was informed that many of the islands of the Outer Hebrides are small, not ****residential****, and lack modern technology or medical unless you travel to the mainland of Scotland. **

**Hegg therefore is an island where people live off of the land and farm and fish, still living a bit behind the times in the fact that they are not glued to their phones. **

**While it may also seem like Adaira just accepts her new fate easily, she doesn't, but if I was in her situation, I would like to think that I would think logically. Logically I would understand that I am in a strange place, but at the same time, if I grew up on stories of Middle Earth, as I have, logically I would know where I am, just not who I was with. **

**There is no logical reason for me to freak out and become hysterical. There is only surviving until you figure out why you are there. I say this as if tomorrow I woke up in a foreign country with strangers as my only company. **

**Sorry this update is a little late. Now that, that is all cleared up, onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight- The Song of the Lonely Mountain**

**Adaira's POV**

While Gandalf was off, trying to convince Bilbo to sign the contract, I had done my part in rousing him with smelling salts, the dwarves were looking about the house and settling in for the night. Thorin had sent me off and I wound my way through Bilbo's house until I found a second bathroom. The first was…horrifying.

I stared at myself in the looking glass that Bilbo had on the washstand. I didn't look any different from earlier, at least not physically. A few hours could change the rest of your life. I unbound my hair and looked to the bathtub. Bilbo had running water.

Might be the only time that I got to wash up in a while. I ran some tepid water into the tub, not enough to soak in, but just enough to clean the sweat off my body. I took a washrag, throwing it into the water before I quickly got undressed and climbed into the tub, sitting with my back to the door in case anyone came looking for me.

The soap that I rubbed on the washcloth smelt of lavender. I could almost be at home getting ready for bed. I washed myself quickly before climbing out of the tub and toweling off, putting on my only pair of clothes. That was unfortunate. I sighed heavily and picked up the brush that was on the washboard and ran it through my hair several times, getting out all of the knots before I quickly rebraided my hair, carefully working the beads and clasps back into it. I exited the bathroom and walked back to the front of the house just in time to overhear Bilbo and Gandalf's end to their conversation.

"That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit," Bilbo said as he walked towards me, down the hallway. "I'm sorry, I just can't," Bilbo told me before he awkwardly passed me, running off to a back room and shutting the door audibly. As I turned the corner, I found Balin standing with my uncle, obviously having overheard Bilbo as well.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers; hardly the stuff of legend," Balin told Thorin, not having noticed me yet.

"There are a few warriors amongst us," Thorin told Balin with a soft smile as he nodded at the older dwarf.

"Old warriors," Balin said, shaking his head ruefully.

"I will take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that," Thorin said, seeing me behind Balin and nodding once more.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor," Balin pleaded with Thorin who held out the key which Gandalf had given him.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me," Thorin told Balin and I could see how truthful his words were. This was his destiny. He would see this quest to the end or die trying.

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done," Balin told Thorin, realizing the same as I did.

"Idad?" I asked and Thorin and Balin turned to look at me.

"I should not be allowing you to join us on this quest," Thorin told me with a pensive look and I nodded at that.

"You do know that if you try to leave us behind, we will just follow you," I told him and Thorin nodded slowly at that as Balin smiled softly beside him.

"I know. I helped raise your cousins. If you are anything like them…," Thorin told me with a soft smile on his face and I stepped forward and took his hands in mine.

"They are loyal, honorable, with willing hearts. As you said, you helped raise them. They look up to, idad. They only want to make you proud," I told him truthfully and Thorin frowned slightly at my words.

"I am exceedingly proud of them both," Thorin told me and I smiled up at him.

"As well you should be," I told my uncle with a small laugh. "I know that I'm not what you expected. This night was supposed to go much differently for you, but I am very happy to be here. I thought I would never find my family. We all believe in you, idad. This quest will succeed. We will reclaim Erebor," I told him resolutely and Thorin smiled slightly at that.

"Your optimism is most refreshing. The dwarven lords think that this quest is folly," Thorin answered me and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Do you see them getting off of their asses to do anything? No. They will be content with their cushy little lives while our people toil endlessly for their comfort. You have no doubt as Balin has said, made quite a good life for them in the Blue Mountains, but Ered Luin is not home for them. Erebor is their home as it is yours. All of you want the same thing. A home, your home, back. I have never seen Erebor, but…adad told me enough about it. I will help you in whatever way I can, idad," I promised my uncle. To return home would be a marvelous thing indeed. I just didn't know if I meant Hegg or Erebor yet.

"Adaira…Frerin was the eldest next to me. You are older than Fili by several years. You are a natural born leader even if you were not raised the same way as your cousins. You are my heir, the Heir of Durin's line as I have no children of my own," Thorin informed me suddenly, rousing me from my thoughts as he placed a hand on my shoulder and I shook my head quickly.

"But…I am a woman. Fili is the next eldest male in the Line of Durin. The crown must pass to him," I said in confusion.

"Your father would have taught you that our women are rare and precious to us, as precious as mithril itself," Balin told me and I nodded in agreement.

"A woman can sit the throne. As my niece and the eldest, you are my heir," Thorin told me and I sighed deeply at that.

"And what if I didn't want the throne?" I asked Thorin in a quiet voice.

"Then, you could abdicate the throne to Fili, but it is very rarely done. We must first do right by our people before we look to ourselves," Thorin told me and I nodded at him, understanding what he meant. Abdicating the throne would be like turning my back on my own people.

"Well then, we will see what happens when the time comes. You mister," I said, poking Thorin in the chest. "Better be around for a long time," I warned him, and he chuckled before leaning in and pressing his forehead to mine.

"Balin can educate you on what you need to learn about being a princess and my heir," Thorin announced and Balin nodded in agreement.

"We will see it done lass," Balin told me kindly.

"Come mizimith, the hour grows late," Thorin informed me before he led me into the sitting room where a fire was blazing in the hearth. Balin followed behind us.

The dwarves were sitting around, smoking their pipes by the fire. The air was thick with the acrid smelling smoke. Fili and Kili were sitting close to one another as Thorin led me over to the fireplace. I sat down by the fire, warming myself as Thorin took out his pipe and lit it, blowing out a cloud of smoke over my head. This…I remembered nights like this.

**Dwalin's POV**

Dwalin hadn't meant to make an ass of himself, but part of him needed to drive the lass away and convince Thorin that they were better off with her gone. He didn't dislike the lass; it wasn't about her exactly. She was nice enough, cheerful, helpful and a lot like Kili and Fili. His heart however was thrumming. He felt as if he had been struck with a heavy blow and looking at her made him feel like he lost all control of his facilities.

She was just a wee thing, but her voice, her anger as she spoke up for herself. It was a palpable thing and very…he didn't know what exactly. He could see Frerin in her alright. While he had been friends with Thorin more than Frerin, Frerin had trained with them. He was not much younger than Thorin himself.

Frerin had a bit of a temper, but he was kind. Fierce in battle and unendingly loyal. He had a knack for mischief, but he was somber when needs be. Dwalin was mulling over his thoughts with his pipe as the fire roared in front of him. He was bone tired, ready for some shut eye before he was forced to rise with the Dwalin. A few hours at the very least.

Thorin entered the room not long after, followed by the lass and his brother. She looked somber as if she was thinking on something. Her expression was not too unlike Frerin's. Her hair though. Thorin led her over to the fireplace and she sat down before it, warming herself. Her hair looked like it was in the fire itself. Her eyes lit up slightly as Balin and Thorin started to hum before the tune was taken up by them all. Dwalin's hum reverberated in his chest deeply and he managed to hear when Adaira's low gentle hum joined his own.

"Far over the misty mountains cold, To dungeons deep and caverns old, We must away ere break of day To find our long forgotten gold," Thorin began in a low voice that rose and fell and Adaira looked up at him before her eyes suddenly met Dwalin's. They stared at each other for several long seconds before he looked down, closing her eyes as the others joined in the song, one they all knew quite well.

"The pines were roaring on the height, The winds were moaning in the night, The fire was red, it flaming spread, The trees like torches blazed with light," The dwarves sang together before their voices faded into the night. Dwalin closed his eyes, drawing on his pipe as he recalled that day and the sight of dragon fire. The sound of a light lilting voice broke him out of his reverie, the feeling of her voice washing over him rendering him speechless as jolts ran through his entire body.

"Far over the Misty Mountains rise, Leave us standing upon the heights, What was before, we see once more, Our kingdom a distant light," Adaira sang in the same tune of their song and all eyes turned to her. Her eyes were closed, but she opened them, looking to the window where a large half moon was gleaming in the night.

"Fiery mountain beneath the moon, The words unspoken, we'll be there soon, For home a song that echoes on, And all who find us will know the tune," Adaira sang as they hummed the tune for her. It seemed to spur her on. She stood, Thorin helping her to her feet as he watched her curiously.

"Some folk we never forget, Some kind we never forgive, Haven't seen the back of us yet, We'll fight as long as we live, All eyes on the hidden door, To the Lonely Mountain borne, We'll ride in the gathering storm, Until we get our long-forgotten gold," Adaira sang, her eyes fierce as she shook her head and the wizard wandered into the room, listening to her.

"We lay under the Misty Mountains cold, In slumbers deep and dreams of gold, We must awake, our lives to make, And in the darkness a torch we hold," Adaira sang and Dwalin was slightly surprised. Durin himself was said to have slumbered under the Misty Mountains until Mahal himself awoke him.

"From long ago when lanterns burned, Till this day our hearts have yearned, Her fate unknown, the Arkenstone, What was stolen must be returned," Adaira sang, turning to look back over her shoulder at Thorin. "We must awake and make the day, To find a song for heart and soul," Adaira sang as she walked over to her cousins and nodded at them both.

"Some folk we never forget, Some kind we never forgive, Haven't seen the end of it yet, We'll fight as long as we live, All eyes on the hidden door, To the Lonely Mountain borne, We'll ride in the gathering storm, Until we get our long-forgotten gold," The trio sang together before Adaira walked over to Thorin and the fireplace and turned to look at them all in turn.

"Far away the Misty Mountains cold," Adaira finished her song before the wizard interrupted her.

"That song, is it yours?" Gandalf asked her and Adaira shook her head.

"Adad's. Now I know what he meant by the hidden door. He must have known. That is how I knew about the Arkenstone," Adaira answered him as she turned to look at Thorin. "I wish I could remember everything he taught me," She said with a heavy sigh.

"You might very well in time," Gandalf informed her and Dwalin frowned at that. Magic was wizard's work. And it was trouble.

"All of you get some rest. Dawn will be upon us soon," Thorin called to them all, drawing attention away from the lass. Dwalin grunted, extinguishing his pipe before he pulled himself to his feet. The halfling looked to have another sitting room that had a couch, small as it was. He made his way over to it, ignoring the others as he pulled off his coat. He fell down on to the couch, his heaving weight falling upon it hard before he covered himself with his coat. Sleep found him within seconds and the last thing he saw was the fire, the same color as the lass' hair, then blackness.

* * *

_Idad- Uncle_

_Mizimith- Little Jewel_


	9. The World Is Ahead

**Welcome back to the story. This chapter is a long one to make up for the last chapter which was so short. Hope you enjoy! I will see you all next week. I think I am going to be posting on Sundays now. If that changes I will let you know. **

* * *

**Dwalin's POV**

Dwalin started awake with a shout of alarm. It was dark, utterly dark, and his shout echoed in the stifling blackness that surrounded him. He tried to blink his eyes and rubbed the heel of his hand roughly into his eyes, but it made little difference. He was blind. As he calmed himself, he reached out with his other senses as he had been taught to do in battle. He could feel that he was in an immense place. Not the house of the Hobbit, that was sure. This place felt ancient and some sort of power surrounded him.

"Peace, Dwalin son of Fundin," A voice said suddenly, the sound echoing around him and Dwalin gritted his teeth angrily.

"What is this place?" Dwalin demanded in anger and the voice chuckled deeply.

"You are safe where you sleep, but here I can speak to you while you sleep," The voice answered him and Dwalin growled under his breath.

"Where am I?" Dwalin questioned, not liking the answer he had been given. "Explain and show yourself to me you coward!" He snarled and Dwalin turned about, seeking the source of the voice.

"Patience my son," The voice chided him from somewhere close to his elbow. The voice did not sound angry at his blatant disrespect, rather it sounded fond and almost fatherly. "Calm yourself. Your sight will be given back to you in time. Your blindness reflects what you refuse to see is right in front of you," The voice informed him, sounding slightly reproachful.

"If I am blind then it is something of your doing," Dwalin accused and the voice chuckled once more. "Don't laugh at me!" Dwalin growled in anger.

"Peace my son, I mean no offense," The voice informed him and Dwalin's unseeing eye glared towards the sound of the voice.

"Peace? I shall have no peace until I have answers!" Dwalin shouted and the voice sighed tiredly.

"Perhaps I erred when I made you so hasty, but it cannot be helped now," The voice mused somewhat tiredly. "I say to you again, calm yourself Dwalin son of Fundin. I shall not repeat my warning a second time. You are old enough to think before asking foolish questions. You must learn to control your temper, least it someday get the better of you. Now, ask me what you really wish to know," The voice chastised him and Dwalin instantly felt like a beardling once more being scolded by his father.

"Am I dead?" Dwalin steeled himself before asking, a strange and horrible feeling washing over him. His ribs clenched tightly around his heart and his head dropped against his chest in defeat. Perhaps he could not remember their journey to the mountain. Perhaps they all had been killed by Smaug, burnt alive or eaten.

"No, my son," The voice answered him and Dwalin sighed in relief. "Can you not guess my name now?"

"Are you my Maker?" Dwalin croaked out after a moment of silence and the vast presence that spoke to him moved closer. Dwalin shuddered slightly at the feeling of power that radiated from the voice.

"I am," The voice finally answered him and Dwalin scowled.

"Why did you make me so flawed then?" Dwalin demanded to know, opening his useless eyes and glaring into the darkness.

"My work is never flawed, Dwalin son of Fundin. I made you to be strong and hardy, slow to change, but loyal in your friendships and long in enmity as I made every one of my creations. Battle and war making come easy to you. You can feel the earth beneath your boots and hear the songs inside the stone. That is how I made you and no one, not even you can alter that," Mahal, the mighty Vala of Stone in Craft answered him with fondness. "I made your One to be a perfect match for you, soft where you are hard, strong where you are weak. Yet you take offense to my gift to you," Mahal told him accusingly.

"One? I have no One," Dwalin said hoarsely, lying even to himself.

"You lie to yourself even now. You are blind to the truth that lies before you. Do you believe I erred in this regard too? Would you question me further?" Mahal asked him and Dwalin shook his head roughly.

"She cannot be my One. She cannot be. She is Thorin's niece. I am too old for her. I'm no good for her, a guard only. She deserves a prince or a lord's son, not a simple-minded dwarf twice her age whose only skill is smashing skulls in," Dwalin argued, believing his words to be true.

"She is your One. She is young yes, but she is no child. I did not choose wrongly for you. Adaira daughter of Frerin is your One. You would do well to accept her," Mahal told him and Dwalin growled under his breath once more.

"Maker or no, no one tells me what I should or should not feel, do yah hear me? Is it too much to ask for some sleep? Go and bother someone else who cares about Ones. Give me my battle axes over foolish cow eyed women. I'm done with this," Dwalin stated and he walked away blindly from the voice before he fell back into unconsciousness, Mahal snorting as his son walked away from him. Only Dwalin son of Fundin would figure out how to leave him. Perhaps he had made him too stubborn.

**Adaira's POV**

I blinked my eyes open and I was startled at the dimness of my surroundings. I took a step forward in surprise, looking down as my footsteps echoed off of rough stone. My feet were bare and as my sight cleared, I realized I was in some sort of long hallway made of cobbled stone which was lined by braziers which burned brightly with hot coals.

I was wearing a deep blue velvet dress, my feet bare below me and my hair was unbound and flowing loosely down my back. I was startled, not knowing where I was, and I turned around only to be met with the smiling face of an old man.

He had a long white beard and his hair was thick and white as well, falling down his back. He had many beads and braids in his hair and his eyes were a deep Durin blue. He was clad in Durin blue robes, the same color as my dress and he had a fond look on his face as he watched me. I tilted my head to the side, studying him before I opened my mouth.

"Grandfather?" I asked him hesitatingly as I worried my hands on the bodice of my dress.

"No child, I am not your grandfather, but I have watched you grow," The old man told me, and he reached forward and brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I did not pull away, feeling only comfort and love in his actions and a deep inner peace at his presence. "You have grown into a beautiful young woman Adaira, daughter of Frerin."

"How do you know my name?" I asked the old man with a frown on my face and he chuckled, throwing his head back as he did so and his laugh was rich and warm, reminding me of sunshine on freshly tilled earth.

"Can you not guess the reason my child?" The man asked me in amusement, a twinkle in his blue eye. "Your father's faith was different that your own, but even you still believe in the old ways," He continued, and my mouth fell open slightly as I started putting two and two together.

"God. You're God," I stammered, and the old man nodded at me.

"A god, or at least that is how we are seen. I am Mahal, the Vala of Stone and Craft. I am your Maker child," The man, Mahal informed me, and I bowed my head to him in reverence. "Look at me child, you need not look away or bow before me," He said, and I slowly raised my head until I met his gaze once more.

"What would you ask of me Lord?" I asked Mahal or God and he placed a hand upon my shoulder.

"There is much we must discuss and little time. First, you are safely in the bed which your uncle placed you in. Here in this place I can speak to you freely," Mahal explained as he offered me his hand. "Walk with me child," He told me, and I took his proffered hand and he placed it at his elbow, and we began walking down the endless stone hall.

"Where is here?" I asked Mahal curiously as I looked around in wonder and he smiled at me fondly.

"You ask nearly as many questions as your One, but where he is stubborn and full of ire, you are compliant and of a good humor. You are in the halls of your forefather's child. Here they rest until they are reborn into the world, heroes and warriors such as Durin the Deathless," Mahal spoke, and I nodded in understanding.

"What…why did you want to talk to me?" I inquired a little timidly. It was not everyday that you talked with your maker and even less often that they had a specific message for you. I wasn't sure if I believed in God or Mahal, my father's religion or the one I had adopted on Hegg, but it was never a good idea to turn away a God.

"You are very important child. You have been since your birth. You are a child of Erebor and a child of Nordinbad, bringing two noble houses together in one line, a Princess of two kingdoms. The Valar and I have watched you closely. We are the leaves in the wind, the rain, and the soil beneath your feet. We are all around you," Mahal told me, and I frowned slightly at that.

"What makes me so important?" I asked without thinking and Mahal chuckled slightly at that and patted my hand as I blushed brightly and looked away sheepishly.

"The fate of Middle Earth rests now upon a precipice," Mahal began turning serious once more as I turned my gaze back to him. "The balance is constantly shifting. Many years ago, a decision needed to be made. I sent you and your father far away from Middle Earth to a place where no harm would come to you and you could be raised away from here and given the best chance at life. Now I have returned you to your homeland and your people. You have much still to learn, but there is time yet for you to," Mahal informed me, and I frowned at that, little creases forming on my forehead.

"How could I affect the fate of Middle Earth? I'm nothing special. You have the wrong girl," I said, shaking me head and Mahal stopped, placing a hand upon my shoulder.

"You are a descendant of Durin and heir to Durin's line. You alone will determine the fate of your people. You have many questions, but I cannot give you all the answers you seek child. I must ask you to place your trust in those around you. They will help you on your journey and prove their loyalty to you. You One is close at hand. Find him and place your trust in him and no harm shall ever come to you. I wish I could give you more child. The road ahead of you will be full of sorrows. Go with my blessing my daughter. We shall speak three more time before your journey is over," Mahal told me before leaning forward and kissing my forehead. A blossom of heat raised up on my skin where he had pressed his lips to my head and my vision slowly faded away and I blinked before falling into unconsciousness.

When I started rousing the next morning it was to a dim light flitting across my closed eyes. I groaned slightly, thankful for the silence as the snores from the night before were blissfully gone. My body ached and I wanted to just roll over and go back to sleep, but it seemed like that wouldn't be a possibility. I groaned and nuzzled my head into the mattress, the sheets underneath me smelling of some strong lemon scented soap. I could smell cedar and cloves from the blanket pressed against my face. It wss a pleasant smell mixed with campfire smoke and something which I couldn't identify.

"Do you think she's awake?" I heard someone loudly whisper from somewhere around my elbow. It sounded like Fili, but I couldn't be sure. I groaned and ducked my head under my arm, burying my face into the mattress once more.

"She looks so peaceful. Like a princess," Ori whispered loudly, sounding in awe.

"She is a princess, Ori," Someone reminded him, maybe Kili, and the younger dwarrow made a humming note in the back of his throat as he was reminded of this fact. I could hear paper move and the sound of a pencil scratching on paper and I tried not to move, hoping they would just go away.

"Are you sure we should wake her? Ori asked as the sound of scratching stopped.

"We need food for breakfast. The hobbit's pantry is cleared out. We can't touch our supplies so early or we will run out of food before we reach the Misty Mountains. She might have an idea of what we should do," Someone reasoned and there were slight murmurs of agreement.

"What are we waiting for, I'm starving," Kili told him rather loudly and I was suddenly jolted the rest of the way awake as someone's wet finger was pushed into my ear.

"Gah!" I yelled as I bolted upright, a hand over my ear as I tried to get the spit out of it. Kili was grinning mischievously in front of me and he roared as Ori worried his hands, playing with the hem of his over large sweater, Fili grinning from ear to ear beside them. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" I cried irritatedly before I walloped Kili and then Fili on the shoulder.

"So, you were awake?" Fili asked me cheekily and I glared at him distastefully.

"Yes, I was. No one could sleep through your version of trying to be quiet," I grumbled at them both as I put my feet on the floor. I noticed then that I was sleeping in a bed, the blankets having been pulled up around me and a deep blue coat lined with fur over the top of the covers, Thorin's coat.

I remember having nodded off while sitting at Thorin's feet by the fire as everyone smoked and talked lowly. He must have moved me into here. It looked like a spare bedroom. Outside the window the sun was just starting to rise about the green hills. The room was small, a large trunk pushed up against the wall under the window and umbrellas and walking sticks of plenty in one corner. The bed was relatively short, but so was I now so it didn't seem to matter. It was quaint, decorated in creams and greens.

I yawned and stretched, my neck and back popping as I rolled my neck and arched my back. Ori, I noticed had a sort of notebook and a piece of blackened charcoal tucked close to his chest. I picked up Thorin's thick, blue coat which was lined with silver and tawny colored fur and pulled it over my shoulders as I stood to ward off the early morning chill.

"Right, now are you finished with being little shites?" I asked my cousins as I turned my gaze upon them.

"Eh, there is still plenty of chance for that," Kili answered me with a roguish grin.

"Yeah, no," I told him with a frown before eying Fili. "So, what was so important that you had to wake me with the dawn if idad isn't even up yet?" I asked him, he being older than Kili and Fili inhaled slowly before answering me as if he wasn't sure how to talk to me which he probably wasn't.

"We need food for breakfast, but there is no more in the Hobbit's pantries. Idad won't like us using our rations so soon into the start of the quest. I thought you might have an idea," Fili explained to me and I smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's always okay to ask for help when you think you might make the wrong decision. I may be older than you and Kili, but I know there are things you both know how to do that I don't so let's treat each other like equals. We're family. I won't act all haughty just because I am slightly older than you. As it is, I'm sorry," I confessed to Fili and he frowned at me in confusion.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Fili asked me, lines forming between his brows as he frowned and without thinking I reached out and smoothed them out with my thumb like my father always did when I frowned. Fili only smiled softly at the familiar gesture. "Amad always does that," Fili told me, and I smiled softly at that.

"I'm sorry because it seems so unfair. You've lived all this time with your mother and Thorin knowing you are his heir and suddenly some girl shows up and not only is she family, but because of some stupid line of succession… well, I'm not trying to take anything from you Fili. I don't want to be Thorin's heir," I told Fili truthfully as I sighed heavily.

"I don't think you are trying to steal anything from me," Fili assured me, and he looked over at Kili for a moment before looking back at me. "We're glad you're here. Kili and I have always wanted a sister," Fili confessed, and I smiled at him and Kili.

"I've always wanted a brother," I confessed and Kili grinned brightly at that.

"Well now you have two. I can't wait for you to meet amad. She's going to love you," Kili told me before he looked over at Ori, remembering what they had come to get me for and his stomach grumbled loudly. "We're hungry," Kili informed me and I sighed with a smile on my face and nodded, placing my hands on his shoulders and squeezing slightly as I steered him from the room, Fili and a timid Ori following behind us.

"Well then, let's figure out what we are going to do," I told the three of them. "Bilbo took me down to the market yesterday so if uncle doesn't want us to break into our travel supplies this early, we should go pick up some food for breakfast. I know Bilbo left a basket by the front door," I told my cousins and Fili nodded in agreement.

"I'll go ask Uncle for some money. I'll meet you by the front door," Fili told me, and I smiled at him and led the other two boys towards the front door as Fili slipped into another room off of the hallway.

I was happy when I found my way easily enough, even if there were many twists turns and rooms in Bilbo's home. The dwarves were lying around in various rooms, sleeping on their bedrolls and snoring up a ruckus. I pressed a finger to my lips and motioned towards the door. I pulled my socks back on which were stuffed into my boots and then slipped my boots on as the boys pulled on their own boots, Kili stuffing a dagger into the side of his right boot. I remembered the dagger pressed into the small of my back then, glad it was sheathed or else I would have probably stabbed myself on it already. Fili returned and held up a small bag of coins in triumph and I motioned for us to go outside, Ori taking the basket from me and slinging it over one arm as Kili led me outside.

"How far is the market from here?" Fili asked me and I frowned slightly, thinking and Fili reached out smoothing down the lines in my forehead and I smiled at that as I turned my gaze on the boys. "It is just down the hill a little way. We'll be quick about it," I assured him, and Fili nodded.

The four of us headed down the hill as the sun rose, Hobbits rising with the sun and starting to come out of doors, yawning and stretching, tea kettles whistling from within their homes. The boys laughed heartily as they told stories and I was thankful to see the market open, Hobbits setting out their wares as we reached the bottom of the hill.

A few Hobbits whom Bilbo introduced me to the day before greeted me and I introduced the boys, letting them help me pick out food that they knew everyone would like. The basket was full in no time and with the last few coins, Fili disappeared and came back holding a small leather pack and two cakes of lavender soap which he had found for me. He handed them over to me sheepishly and I could only smile at him in happiness and ruffle his hair affectionately.

Climbing back up the hill was a bit slower going, but we made it just as the rest of the Shire seemed to be waking up, the slow risers that is. When we walked back into Bilbo's house, my sense of direction seemingly better than my cousins, a few of the Dwarves were just beginning to awaken. Thorin and Dwalin seemed to be attempting to sleep only a minute shy of us leaving, but I knew food would wake them.

The boys offered to help me cook which I was wary about at first, but Ori seemed to have a better handle of what he was doing then they did. I had the boys get a fire going in the hearth and stove for me and set Fili and Kili to toasting bread and boiling water for tea and coffee while Ori cooked the ham and sausage in big cast iron skillets. I set about frying eggs and making porridge, making food that would fill everyone up and keep them going for a while. With the amount of food that everyone seemed to eat, I would have to ensure that there was a fair fight for everyone to get food. I had to keep a close eye on the boys to ensure that no one was sampling anything.

The dwarves came stumbling into the kitchen not long after yawning and stretching, gruff in their demeanor as I handed out coffee, lots of coffee and tea for some. Kili and Fili went to rouse our uncle and I heard him give a loud shout not soon after. Gandalf was laughing as he entered the kitchen, accepting a mug of tea from me as Ori and I plated up the food, Bombur singing my praises as we brought breakfast into the dining room. Thorin and Dwalin were the last to arrive, Fili and Kili following Thorin with roguish grins as Thorin shot glares at them.

"You made breakfast," Thorin said as he looked at me setting plates of egg cooked a mirid of different ways down on the table.

"I had help," I told him with a smile as Ori handed me my cup of tea. "Well don't stand on ceremony," I told everyone who seemed to be waiting on me and everyone took their seats, tucking into breakfast. I sat by Thorin as I had the night before, nursing my tea and nibbling on a stray piece of toast I had grabbed.

Thorin loaded his plate with toast and ham, grabbing six eggs for himself, fried ones, not poached. He made mention that it was his favorite thing to eat before a long journey. As he dug in, he frowned at my lack of plate and grabbed one for me, loading it with ham and sausage and eggs before he set it down in front of me. I swallowed a piece of toast roughly, coughing slightly and Thorin thumped me on the back, almost like he was used to it and looking at how Fili and Kili were inhaling their food, he probably was.

"Eat," Thorin told me with a pointed look and I tried to push the plate away.

"I'm not a big breakfast person. I'm fine with just this," I told Thorin, holding up my piece of buttered toast.

"We'll be traveling for a long while today. You need to eat. We won't be stopping often," Thorin told me as he pushed the plate back towards me a strange look in his eyes. Worry almost.

"I don't usually eat this much," I said with a sigh a I picked up an errant fork, not that anyone really seemed to be using cutlery besides Gandalf, Thorin, and myself.

"Eat what you can," Thorin finally amended and I nodded, able to do that at the very least. I was glad that he spoke only to me even if Balin was watching us both. I didn't want everything to be a huge production. "Thank you for this," Thorin told me gruffly and I smiled slightly at that.

"You know you don't have to thank me. We're family and I want to help seeing as I am a member of this Company," I told Thorin and he looked at me warmly.

"I appreciate your help at getting everyone started this morning at the very least. Did you sleep well mizimith?" Thorin asked me quietly and I nodded at that as I chewed on a bite of egg and ham.

"Yes, thank you. And thank you for moving me. Sorry that I kinda fell asleep on you," I told Thorin sheepishly.

"You know you don't have to thank me," Thorin told me with a smirk and I laughed brightly at that. "I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to sleep near me," Thorin told me and I nodded ever so slightly.

"You remind me of adad," I admitted and Thorin sighed slightly and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I cannot imagine how hard it was for you to lose him or for you to keep on living without him, but you are not alone anymore," Thorin told me and I nodded, blinking back some tears. I was suddenly hit with how close Thorin's words were to Mahal's. Maybe that hadn't all been a dream.

"I just…I'm glad that if I am here, even if I don't know where here really is, I'm not alone anymore," I told Thorin and he squeezed my shoulder once more before looking pointedly down at my plate. I sighed and tackled my food once more. Once I had eaten about half of what Thorin had put on my plate, Thorin nodded and I was allowed to be excused from the table. Thorin ate the rest of my breakfast, dumping my food onto his plate and stacking my dirty dish under his own.

I wandered back through Bilbo's house, finding the second bathroom from the night before. I breathed out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. It was nice to just rest my back against the door and breath deeply for a few moments before I carried out my morning absolutions. The quiet and peace almost reminded me of home. I wasn't used to being around so many people, but I was sure I would get used to it soon enough. It wasn't like I really had a choice either way.

I found a comb and hurriedly brushed my hair, making sure that I looked somewhat put together. I would tackle my braids later. For now, they were only slightly wonky. Unfortunately, it seemed like Middle- Earth did not have deodorant. Well this would be great, a long journey with thirteen men. By the time we got to Erebor, Smaug would be able to smell us for miles before we got there. This was going to be fun…not.

I washed my hands and my face hurriedly, rinsing my mouth out a bit with some water. It wasn't as good as a toothbrush, but it would do for now and at the very least got the bad taste out of my mouth. I put the comb back where I found it before looking back of it, hesitating before I just grabbed it and pocketed it.

I was no thief, but Bilbo could get a new comb and I had nothing to my name really but the clothes on my back. I stretched and yawned once more before padding my way back through Bilbo's house, following my nose. Several of the dwarves smiled at me pleasantly as I passed them. I found Thorin again easily enough and passed him his coat back finally. He just seemed tired, but I knew that we all were. He smiled at me warmly as he accepted his coat back and slid it over his shoulders.

"Do you have any provisions for the road?" Thorin asked me as we all set about collecting our belongings.

"What you see is what you get," I told him with a shrug as I grabbed my cloak off of the peg by the door and swung it easily around my shoulders, fastening the clasp. I hid the oak tree brooch in a hidden inside pocket and nimbly transferred the dagger I had stolen from behind my back, slipping it into my boot. Maybe I was turning into a bit of thief.

"We will properly outfit you, even if we must stop in Bree," Thorin assured me and I saluted him. He stared at me for a moment in confusion before he walked away to pack up his stuff so we could get on the road. Yeah, somethings were lost in translation.

Balin approached me not long after and presented me with a copy of the contract. He assured me that everyone had signed a copy and it was really just a formality at this point. Thorin's name was signed above Balin's on the contract and I took a deep breath before quickly scratching my name on the dotted line so to speak with the quill and ink that Balin had passed to me.

"Welcome to the company lass. We're all glad you are here, even if it might not seem like it," Balin told me with a smile and he patted my arm before walking away. Dwalin was staring at me from the doorway to the living room, leaning on the threshold with his arms crossed.

"Problem?" I asked him and he snorted, rolling his eyes before he pushed off of the wood and walked away. I flipped him off when he wasn't looking. It was childish, but it made me feel better at the very least. I walked outside, deciding to wait on the bench by the gate until everyone else was ready to leave.

Not long after, Thorin exited the home, his pack high on his back. Not noticing me, he inspected the map which Gandalf had given him the night before in the morning light. Dwalin followed him out, talking to Thorin lowly and the two seemed to be arguing. Thorin ended the argument rather quickly before he returned to reading the map. Dwalin shot a glare at me from behind Thorin and I got the distinct impression that my presence would not be welcome just yet, not by him at the very least.

We finally got moving about a half hour later and Gandalf who had disappeared after breakfast returned, leading sixteen ponies up the path behind his stunning white mare. Thankfully Gandalf had managed to find an extra pony for me, the last two being pack ponies. The morning air was a bit crisp at the moment, but by midday I might be sweltering in my cloak. Thorin walked over to the lead pony and climbed up, easily swinging his foot over the pony's back. He looked kind of majestic as he sat back in the saddle, the sunlight falling on his raven hair.

"Come on, we are wasting daylight," Thorin called back to us and I followed Fili and Kili, selecting a dapple-grey pony who whinnied at me slightly as I reached up, and rubbed its nose.

"Need a leg up?" Fili asked me with a grin, and I smirked at him before I got my foot up in the stirrup and vaulted myself over the pony's back.

"You were saying?" I asked Fili who smirked at me mischievously. It seemed like the party was only just getting started.

If I somehow thought that riding was going to be a pleasant affair, I was sadly mistaken. The dwarves were grumbling about having wasted time coming to the Shire on Gandalf's whim and now being without a burglar yet again, also because of Gandalf. Several of the dwarves placed bets on whether Bilbo would come, Fili betting that he wouldn't, but Kili feeling optimistic. Having no gold, I didn't bet for either eventuality.

Kili, it seemed, had no end to his torrent of questions for me on just about everything and anything that he deemed curious or strange about me. Fili groaned several times, as did those who were riding near us. We were all trying to ignore Kili's constant questions, though I found myself not as lucky as them as all of Kili's questions were all directed at me.

"How does the race of Men survive if most of them are so old?" Kili asked me yet another question as we trailed past fallen tree limbs and over stones that were in the middle of our path. "Don't they only live until eighty if they're lucky?" He added and I threw him a look over my shoulder as my pony stumbled slightly on an upturned stone.

"I'll try not to take offense to that one," I shot back to him, rolling my eyes. " The race of Men, and I can't even believe that I need to clarify that, may not live as long as Dwarves but they do just fine, thank you very much," I told Kili with a sniff and without missing a beat, he continued on with his questions.

"Is your hair colour normal?" He asked me as he narrowed his eyes and scrutinized my bright copper coloured hair which certainly was much different than the muted ginger color which several members of the Company had.

"Make him stop," Fili begged me as he put his face into his hands.

"Sorry Fili haven't got any duct tape on me," I told Fili apologetically and Fili groaned as Kili started asking more questions immediately.

"What's duck tape?" Kili asked me excitedly and I snorted in amusement at how he had gotten the name wrong. "Is it made from actual ducks?" Kili asked me and I grinned at him and nodded.

"Yes Kili, it's made from actual ducks," I told the young Dwarf sharing a look with Fili who was hiding a large smirk behind his mustache.

"How is it used?" Kili asked me, frowning in confusing and Fili groaned once more before rounding on his brother.

"Kili, I swear to Mahal, if you don't stop asking Adaira questions I'll pull out your…," Fili threatened but I never got to find out exactly what he would be pulling out as Kili interrupted him with yet another question having caught on to something Fili had said.

"Adaira? That's a strange name, not really dwarvish," Kili said and I turned to look at him despairingly.

"It means ford by the oak tree. It is a Scottish name, though obviously that means nothing now since I found out I am from here," I explained to Kili who nodded at me before his face brightened once more.

"Scottish? What's Scottish?" Kili asked me and I stared at him very pointedly.

"Kili, I mean this in the nicest way possible. I am not answering another one of your questions. We are going to play a game called the silent game, starting now. Aim of the game is to see who can shut their traps the longest," I told Kili who nodded at me, grinning wildly. Unfortunately, the silence did not last for long. An hour passed before Kili's voice rang out amongst us again.

"So what is duck tape?" Kili asked me again and Fili and I groaned in unison.

"Kili! If I had any you would know what it is by now," I promised him, losing my patience. He seemed to know it too as he started grinning at me madly.

We were just on the borders of the Shire, heading towards a place called Buckland. We rode together in a long column, Gandalf, Thorin, and Dwalin leading the way as we rode through a nice wooded area. A few dwarves were still loudly complaining about what a "waste of time" and "use a hobbit" was when suddenly I caught sight of something streaking through the trees. It was at that moment that Bilbo ran up from behind us.

"Wait! Wait!" Bibo cried and I reigned up my pony, Dancer, as some of the dwarves called out "Woah!" and stopped their ponies. Bilbo caught up with us, breathing heavily as he passed the contract up to Balin.

"I signed it!" Bilbo announced and I grinned. It seemed soothing Gandalf or we had said had struck a chord with him. Bilbo had bent over, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath, panting heavily from his run. Balin accepted the contract from Bilbo and inspected it with a pocket-glass before he smiled down at Bilbo.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Balin told Bilbo as he tucked the contract back into his coat and the dwarves cheered. Thorin on the other hand, I noticed did not look too impressed by this development.

I wasn't sure what to make of Bilbo. He was a nice guy, but seemed a little meek. Who knew? Not everyone was a born fighter, but people could learn. There was quite a bit of ground to cover before we reached the mountain. Bilbo might prove to himself and the others that he was a lot more than he looked.

"Give him a pony," Thorin ordered grumpily before he spurred his pony on, not looking back as he continued riding.

"No, no, no, no, that that won't be necessary, thank you, but I I'm sure I can keep up on foot," Bilbo called to him, waving Thorin off, but Thorin had his back turned to him, ignoring him. Someone was cranky. "I I I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once WAGH!" Bilbo protested before he cried out in alarm as Fili and Kili rode up alongside him and picked him up, putting him on the back of the pack pony, Myrtle.

Bilbo seemed to be terrified as he rode his pony. His hands were holding so tightly to the reigns that his knuckles were white and he was stiffly holding the reigns, his elbows bent, as if he half expected his pony to kill him. The pony neighed and tossed its head back, making him quite uncomfortable. I lightly nudged my pony and rode around my cousins, falling into step right behind Gandalf who was riding alongside Bilbo.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on," Oin called and Nori grumbled a bit before he tossed a sack of money to Oin; sacks of money began passing between the dwarves. "Hey, hey, hey!" Oin cried happily and some of the dwarves laughed at that.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked in confusion. I smirked slightly to myself as I watched Thorin and Dwalin being forced to hand sacks of coins over to Balin.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't," Gandalf explained to Bilbo who frowned slightly at that.

"What did you think?" Bilbo asked Gandalf before turning to me and raising an eyebrow

"Hmmm," Gandalf hummed thoughtfully before he quickly reached up and caught the sack of money that was tossed to him and stowed it away in his bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second," Gandalf assured Bilbo who harrumphed before he turned to me once more.

"I didn't have anything to bet with. I wasn't sure either way though. My choice was much different than yours. These are my people, my family, and Erebor is my home. I have every reason to fight to reclaim it and you don't, but I thank you for coming. Can't do this without our burglar," I told Bilbo with a warm smile and he puffed up proudly before he suddenly sneezed loudly and forcefully.

"Oh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction," Bilbo complained before he started rummaging around in his pockets. He seemed unable to find whatever it was, and he looked up in shock. "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around," Bilbo cried in dismay and the entire company came to a halt, the dwarves objecting and asking what the problem was.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked Bilbo as I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. What now?

"I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo answered him and I groaned slightly at that. If he had been looking to get on Thorin or anyone else's good side, he had just royally fucked that up. Bofur tore a strip of cloth off of his clothing and tossed it to Bilbo.

"Here! Use this," Bofur called to him cheerfully and Bilbo caught the rag and looked at it in disgust. The dwarves laughed at his expense and spurred their ponies on once more. I rode slightly ahead of him, making my way over to ride beside Balin, just behind Thorin and Dwalin.

"Move on," Thorin ordered and I hummed slightly under my breath, listening to Gandalf just behind me.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead," Gandalf informed Bilbo and I frowned slightly at that. He was right. I knew the rolling heather hills and coastal lands of Hegg, but I now I was in Middle- Earth. The whole wide world was ahead and my home was gone. I guess that meant that I had to find another one with my new family.

* * *

_Amad- Mother_

_Idad- Uncle_

_Adad- Father_

_Mizimith- Little Jewel_


	10. Home Is Behind

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that this chapter is late. I have been getting ready to go back to school. I took two years off to travel and figure out what I actually wanted to do. Two more years. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry it is short. I will make up for it this Sunday. **

**Mels**

* * *

**Chapter Ten- Home Is Behind**

**Adaira's POV**

After Bilbo joined our Company, we rode on in relative silence. The others carried out quiet conversations behind us, but I enjoyed the peace and quiet while it lasted. The cessation of Kili's endless questions was one thing I was thankful for. I removed my cloak as the sun shone brightly overhead. I smiled as the heat warmed my face. Everything was just so green and bright. It was frankly amazing after the wind and rain and endless cloud cover.

There was even a nice soft breeze which tickled my face and lifted my hair every so often. Middle- Earth was just so…. quaint in a way. Gandalf had informed me that the Shire, where the Hobbits lived was protected from Orcs and other creatures by a group of Northern Men who called themselves Rangers. They were of a group of Men who had longer lives due to half Elven blood.

I was a little unsure of myself, looking around at all of my companions. What could I offer them? Would I be a liability, a burden, a help or maybe just a hinderance. Thorin seemed to believe me when I told them that I could help them. Now I just had to prove that to them and to myself. I would not just get in the way. I would pull my own weight.

At first, we passed through the hobbit lands. They were wide, full of rolling green hills and clover. I spotted some heather amongst the flowers and had to smile at that. There were still little pieces of home in this new country. Bilbo told me that the Shire was full of respectable people and while it seemed rather small to some, it was in fact quite large to hobbits.

As we rode on, we found roads and inn or two and every now and then we encountered a farmer. Bilbo pointed out Farmer Maggot's fields and told me that when he was a fauntling he used to sneak into his fields and steal bags of mushrooms, a hobbit delicacy. We rode along rather merrily, the dwarves telling stories or singing songs.

Around midday we stopped for lunch and a stretch. I hopped off my pony, patting its nose and it nuzzled into my hand, snorting slightly. I rolled my shoulders, easing the tension there before I leaned down and touched my toes, my back popping in some places. Bombur passed around some bread and hard cheese along with a ration of cram which was some kind of tasteless, dry cracker which was traditional Dwarven travel ration. The food filled my stomach so I couldn't complain. I would get used to it in time.

Thorin walked over to me and offered his waterskin to me which I accepted gratefully. I felt a bit better after the cool water trickled down my parched throat. I took a few gulps and handed the waterskin back to him, wiping the back of my mouth on my hand. I smiled slightly as I noticed that Dwalin had some crumbs in his beard again, along with a few others. I guess beards didn't make for the neatest eating.

"How do you fare, mizimith?" Thorin inquired with an inquisitive gaze.

"I'm well. Kili stopped asking me questions at the very least," I told Thorin with a bright smile and he nodded, looking relieved as well.

"Thank Mahal for that," Thorin told me with a chuckle. "I will be glad when we move on from this place," Thorin told me and he inhaled before blowing out a hard breath. "I have decided that we will stop in Bree so that we may properly outfit you for this quest," Thorin informed me and I nodded.

"Thank you, idad. I wish I could have been more help on that end. Seems only me, myself, and my cloak made it here," I told him, and he moved his hand, feeling the fabric of my cloak which, I had draped over my pony after getting off of him.

"This cloak is well made. The embroidery is especially neat and well crafted," Thorin remarked and I smiled at that.

"Thank you. I made it myself," I told him and Thorin hummed in approval. "Adad said you were a blacksmith like him," I added, trying to get a feeler out for who exactly my uncle was.

"Aye. Fili heard the call of his craft not long ago and joined me as my apprentice. Kili however favors leatherwork. With your skill you could be a tailor or a weaver like Dori," Thorin informed me and I shook my head at that.

"I think my calling resides in the healing arts. I don't know. I guess I prefer healing because it makes me feel less helpless knowing that I can do something to help someone else," I told my uncle honestly.

"You are far from helpless," Thorin told me as he gave me a knowing look.

"Thank you for saying so, but I'm not too sure about that," I told my uncle honestly.

"You survived on your own and even found your way back to us. Do not discredit yourself to quickly," Thorin told me and I snorted and rolled my eyes as he recited my own words back to me.

"You know, I always hated when adad used my own words against me, but I guess you are right," I told Thorin, shaking my head ruefully.

"I've been meaning to ask you since breakfast," Thorin began slowly and he frowned as if trying to find the proper words and I nodded, encouraging him to speak. "You said you didn't really eat much, I only wondered if you had enough to eat where you have been before now," Thorin finally said and I sighed slightly.

"I made do. Not everyone could pay for my services so they would trade with me, a sack of potatoes or a bag of grain. I kept some livestock, so I always had fresh milk and eggs. I made do, but I never went hungry," I told Thorin honestly and he nodded in understanding.

"At the very least eat what you can now. Come winter you will be glad for it," Thorin informed me and I got the feeling that food was sometimes hard to come by for our people. "Dwalin will train you how to fight. You won't be unable to protect yourself for long," Thorin told me changing the subject as he put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Well if nothing else, I've got a hell of a right hook. Broke my knuckles one time in a fight with adad. He could be a beast when he sparred. Taught me a few choice words over the years," I told Thorin with a laugh.

"Don't go repeating them," Thorin warned me and I laughed once more.

"Now that sounds like a man who might have taught Fili and Kili some bad habits," I accused him and Thorin chuckled lightly.

"When they were younger and wholly by accident. Don't tell your Aunt Dis," Thorin told me and I shook my head.

"Never, your secret is safe with me. Though you will have to tell me that story at some point and I will tell you mine," I promised Thorin and he nodded at me in agreement. "You know…this is just so much to take in. Yesterday I was on Hegg. It was just a normal day save for the fact that it was sunny. Now…well I never expected this to happen," I told Thorin truthfully and he hummed thoughtfully.

"I know what you mean, mizimith. I will not pretend to understand the events that have led us to this, but I am thankful that you have been returned to us, no matter what the means," Thorin admitted to me, leaning in and pressing his forehead to mine for a moment. "We should move out. Do you need a hand?" Thorin asked me and I was about to say no before I hesitated.

Thorin was trying to be an uncle and care for me despite the situation. It was hard enough to start this quest without finding out you had a niece at the same time. I couldn't push him away. He meant well and even though I was used to taking care of myself, I would have to get used to others wanting to help me. Adad barely let me do anything myself, not because he thought I was incapable of doing things myself, but because he felt that he had a duty of care to show towards me.

"Um…yeah. Thanks, idad," I told Thorin and he lent down, interlacing his fingers together to make a step for me. I put my right foot in his hands, and he boosted me up on Dancer's back. I settled myself in the saddle and rolled my shoulders, sitting upright. Thorin patted my foot and then walked over to his pony, Bungo, mounting it easily. Bungo tossed his head back at the same time Thorin did, the both of them looking regal and majestic as they did so. I snorted slightly and reigned up my pony, getting him to walk forward until I was in between Thorin and Dwalin.

"Mount up!" Thorin called to the others before he spurred his pony forward. I nudged my pony slightly and it walked forward. Dwalin threw me a look over his shoulder before he narrowed the gap between Thorin and me so that I was forced back a bit, my pony walking alongside Balin's.

"So, lass, what exactly did Frerin teach you regarding the etiquette or history of our people?" Balin asked me as we rode together. I like Balin. He was kind and had a grandfatherly like way to him.

"Um, well, adad taught me that we were the descendants of Durin. He also taught me about our family, a bit about great-grandfather Thror, but he never once mentioned that he was royalty. He always seemed to skirt around some big topic. Maybe he just…I don't know. Maybe he didn't want to make me feel like I had some sort of obligation. I mean, it isn't like we knew that we would ever find our way back here," I explained to Balin truthfully and he nodded in understanding. "As for etiquette, well adad raised me with manners if that is what you mean. If you mean etiquette pertaining to being princess and Thorin's heir, I've got nothing," I told Balin and he smiled at me kindly.

"Well, Thorin is correct in saying that you have natural leadership skills. You will learn in time how to conduct yourself amongst the dwarven lords. How much Khuzdul do you know?" Balin asked me next and I shrugged my shoulders at that one.

"Adad taught me Khuzdul more than he taught me English. I went to school, so I spoke English there, but Khuzdul was our language at home," I informed Balin who looked happy at that.

"You were educated?" Balin asked me and I nodded at that.

"I went to primary school. Twelve years of education. Mathematics, English, History, Science even, not that they covered it much seeing as we were a very Catholic community," I told Balin and he frowned slightly as he lost what I was saying slightly. "Catholicism is a religion. Most Scottish people are Catholic. It is much different than here, but I was raised believing in both. It is a kind of messed up system. I am educated, however. I can read and write in both English and Khuzdul."

"English? I have never heard of a language called English before. Westron is what we are speaking now," Balin told me, looking slightly confused.

"Huh? I thought we were speaking English. You know, the common tongue? Language of science," I explained to Balin and he nodded almost as if in understanding.

"Your English is our Westron it would seem. Well, that is a start at the very least. Khuzdul will be easy to teach you as you know the basics at the very least," Balin informed me and I smiled at that. At least I had something going for me. "Let's get started," Balin told me and I sighed slightly before listening to him as he spoke to me in Khuzdul.

Balin carried on until midafternoon before releasing me for the day. It seemed I remembered more than I thought when it came to our native language. My history of my ancestors and my people was sadly lacking, however which led to a long history lesson which had not even covered Durin, just the history of the Valar and how the dwarves came to be created by Mahal.

I fell back in the group after I was released from my lessons, riding beside Bilbo as Gandalf rode behind us, puffing on his pipe like some of the others were as well, Bofur especially. The hatted dwarf winked at me and tipped his hat to me and I smiled back, waving. Bilbo looked just as stiff as earlier and even more miserable.

"How are you doing, Master Baggins?" I asked Bilbo with a smile and he looked over at me, his nose red as he sniffled, sounding congested.

"I think my legs have fallen asleep and this horsehair," Bilbo complained in a huff. "I don't even have a proper handkerchief. What in Yavanna's name was I think?" Bilbo asked more to himself than to me.

"Maybe you forgot that adventures are nasty uncomfortable things that make you late for dinner," I teased Bilbo slightly and he nodded in agreement, a small smile on his face.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Bilbo asked me and I nodded at him, a small smile on my face. "Well, can't be helped now. I feel as if your Uncle doesn't like me," Bilbo remarked, and I sighed slightly at that.

"He seems like a complicated man. A bit cranky too, but I would be too if I was taking on as much as he was. Thorin will come around in time," I told Bilbo and he nodded in understanding.

"I hope you are right, Miss Adaira," Bilbo told me, and I shook my head at that.

"Call me Adaira, Master Baggins. After all, it seems like we will be traveling together for quite some time," I told Bilbo and he smiled at me, offering me his hand which I accepted.

"Just Bilbo then," Bilbo told me as we shook hands.

"We're both quite a long way from home. Kindred spirits. Guess we well figure out this adventuring thing together," I told Bilbo before looking sidelong at them all. "Oh, and I have a little offering of goodwill," I whisper conspiratorially to Bilbo and he raised an eyebrow at me as I reached into the pocket sewn into my leggings and produced a crisp, white, cloth handkerchief which I had nicked on my way out the door.

"You had this all along!" Bilbo accused me and I threw back my head, laughing slightly at that.

"I may have. Keep it. You need it more than I do," I told Bilbo and he smiled back at me warmly before I fell into step with Fili, Kili, and Ori. Everything was going to be okay in the end. Hegg was now behind me and Erebor in front.

* * *

_Mizimith- little jewel _

_Idad- Uncle_

_Adad- Father_

_Amad- Mother_


	11. On the Boarders of the Shire

**Yes, another chapter as promised and on time. Many Happy Returns to my sister who reads this story and got me to write it again after a lot of prompting. Thank you all for coming back to it and to my new readers as well. **

**Your feedback on the story is greatly appreciated. I love reading your reviews. **

**On the 19th I will be starting back at school and while I hope there are no delays in chapters, bare with me if they are. I will not be abandoning this story.**

**If you want to connect with me on social media on am on Instagram under MadderthanaHattress and on Twitter as Madhattress1707 **

**-Mels**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven- On the Boarders of the Shire**

**Dwalin's POV**

The ride was going too slow for Dwalin's taste. Everyone was joking and laughing around making foolish remarks. This was serious, a quest to reclaim Erebor, not some camping trip. It was just before the first days of May and the journey alone would see them through until the winter. Dwalin watched the lass who rode just behind him and Thorin with a critical eye.

Her eyes gleamed brightly in delight as she turned her face up to the sun like it was some sort of marvel. Dwalin was unsure of the newest Durin if you could even call her that. She bore Frerin's beads and she had the birthmark, that was true, but Dwalin was still highly suspicious of their new company member.

It just seemed impossible and suspicious that Frerin's heir would arrive precisely when they were leaving to reclaim Erebor. Dwalin suspected some sort of wizard's trick, but he couldn't say for sure that she wasn't who she said she was. Thorin at the very least had accepted her and was already very protective of her, but that was to be expected. She was a darrowdam and his kin.

Dwalin was wary only because he had watched over the years as many women had come forward trying to claim they had been Frerin's mistress and their child was his or dwarves and darrowdams claiming to be Frerin's child. He had watched Thorin and Dis, their faces falling each time another person was proven to be a liar. Thorin was Dwalin's closest friend, like another brother to him, and he would not see him or Fili and Kili hurt.

It went beyond simple friendship. Thorin had named Dwalin captain of his guard many years ago when he had become king, even if he refused to use his proper title until they reclaimed Erebor, and Dwalin himself was charged with protecting Thorin and his heirs. It was a job he took seriously.

That morning Dwalin had woken with a start, blinking rapidly and he was thankful when he realized he could see. He would not believe that his Maker had visited him only to tell him to accept his One. The lass was not his One. He had no One.

Even if she was, he was twice her age and she knew nothing about their culture or what it meant and why they felt responsible for her. Dwalin would protect her as was his duty. She was a darrowdam and Thorin's niece. He had helped Thorin and Dis raise Fili and Kili, the two being a handful to raise so he would try to at least tolerate the lass due to the love he had for Thorin, but he could do no more.

Dwalin had never cared about love, not in his youth and not now. He had had a dalliance or two, a tussle in the sheets while they were looking for work in the towns of Men, but that had meant nothing to him. It was always just a means to an end. He would never disrespect a woman though, darrowdam or not.

Looking at Adaira, Dwalin somehow lost his words, reduced to stuttering like a fool, a beardling. She unnerved him, that was true. He wanted to protect her, wanted to see to her every need, to run his fingers through her coppery tresses, and make her laugh like her cousins were. Feelings he pushed down, burying them deep.

They were on a quest to reclaim Erebor and there could be no distractions. He would just have to distance himself from her, talk to her only when it was necessary, and be indifferent to her the rest of the time. The feelings would go away in time.

Training her would be necessary. He had tried to get out of it that morning, arguing with Thorin vehemently to no avail. Thorin had ordered him to teach her the basics and test what she knew, and he refused to take no for an answer.

Not that the lass would ever do much of any fighting, in battle, they would all be looking to her, protecting her before themselves. That was the dangerous thing about having a darrowdam with them on this journey. All the fighters would be more worried about protecting her than keeping their guard up. People died that way.

Dwalin was unsure why Thorin had allowed her to come, but something in her words had moved him. Dwalin wouldn't lie. She was a natural born leader and she knew what all of them were thinking, but she did not belong on this quest even if sending Fili and Kili to escort her to the Blue Mountains would have meant that they were down two more fighters.

Dwalin could only hope that the lass would figure out how to protect herself before they reached the mountain. He would not be the one holding her hand throughout the quest. Their burglar was lackluster at best and they would have to baby him along the way already. It was Thorin's problem now though, not his.

**Adaira's POV**

Thorin had informed the company that we would be stopping in Bree to gather more supplies for the quest though it was pretty obvious that he meant that I needed supplies. Gandalf had let us know that we would reach the boarders of the Shire by midday of the next day and Breeland by nightfall.

The beginning of my training with Dwalin was a nightmare. Dwalin seemed to love pummeling me into the dirt, finding ways to break my guard or trip me up. It didn't help that I was borrowing Thorin's sword which was nearly too heavy for me to lift and harder still to hold up for long periods of time.

I wasn't buff, but I wasn't flabby either. Thorin had finally called an end to our sparring as the sun set over the horizon and the stars started coming out. I gave Thorin back his sword and plopped down in the dirt, sweaty and breathing hard, the muscles in my arms and shoulders screaming.

"Here," Fili offered, handing me his water skin and I gulped down several large mouthfuls of water. "I'm sorry you have to train with Dwalin. He is not the most patient of teachers," Fili informed me, and I snorted in amusement.

"I never would have guessed. He seems happy enough to pummel me," I said as I made a face at the sweat and the smell. It was already starting.

"You'll improve. Your stances aren't horrible, and you follow through well with your strikes. You just have to watch your guard. You don't want to be overpowered," Fili explained, and I sighed tiredly, frustrated.

"Maybe if Thorin's sword wasn't so heavy I could block more easily," I offered up to the discussion.

"You just have to build up your arms. I could try to teach you the bow if you'd like," Kili offered and I smiled at my younger cousin.

"I would like that Kili, maybe we could start tomorrow," I told him, glad to see how absolutely delighted he looked.

"We can practice before we break camp. It's easy. You'll love it," Kili assured me happily.

After eating I yawned tiredly, helping collect the bowls and spoons before returning to my spot in the dirt. Nori had been assigned first watch, so he offered me his bed roll, the Dwarves ready to make do until I had my own things. I groaned as I laid down, saddle sore and now aching from training if you could even call it that.

I feel asleep almost as soon as my head was nestled on my arm, missing when Thorin draped his coat over me, humming lowly in his throat the song of the Lonely Mountain.

Morning dawned bright and clear and thankfully I woke to the sound of birds rather than a wet finger in my ear. My muscles felt like they were on fire and moving hurt more than it strictly should. I was glad to find that I was among the first to wake up. Dwalin, Balin, and Thorin were speaking in low voices across from me as I sat up.

Thorin stopped talking as I moved, and the three dwarves looked to me. I waved slightly as I stretched, looking down as I noticed that I once again had acquired Thorin's coat. I had to smile at the small show of affection. The trio returned to their discussion as I got to my feet, groaning slightly in pain.

Yoga, I could do yoga. I kicked off my boots and socks, finding an open space on the outside of the ring of sleeping dwarves and I bent down to touch my toes. As the camp awoke, I bent and stretched, drawing funny looks from the dwarves who seemed somewhat scandalized again.

"Um, Miss Adaira, what exactly are you doing?" Ori asked me, a pencil and his book in his hands and a slight rosy blush on his face. It certainly seemed like he had been chosen to talk to me.

"It's called yoga. Calisthenic stretching. Makes the soreness from riding a bit better," I explained loudly enough so that everyone could hear me I said, standing up straight and putting my socks and boots back on after rubbing the dirt off my feet.

"But how can you just bend like that?" Dori asked me, definitely scandalized.

"Practice," I told him honestly before walking back to my borrowed bed roll. I packed it up, giving it back to Nori before I approached Thorin to give him back his coat.

"I understand your reasonings, but yoga is not something you should do in public," Thorin told me sternly as he accepted his coat back from me.

"It's healthy. Gets your blood flowing and stretches your muscles, it's natural," I said, defending my actions.

"Perhaps where you are from, but here, women wear less loose-fitting clothes," Thorin informed me gruffly.

"Are they that bad?" I asked Thorin and he eyed me critically.

"They're a little...indecent," Thorin informed me and I snorted slightly at that.

"You should have seen my yoga pants back home if you think this is bad," I laughed as I sat down beside him, Bombur starting to make breakfast for us as Bilbo finally woke up, the last to rise this morning. "You know, it's you lot that would look out of place where I am from," I said, trying to imagine what the old ladies would say if they saw the company.

"And why is that?" Thorin asked me, sounding interested.

"Well, we rarely wear some we've killed ourselves," I pointed out, gesturing to the fur on Thorin's coat, Warg fur I had discovered after asking him the night before. "Then again we hardly needed to. There were more sheep than people on Hegg, so wool was in no short supply," I told him before grinning. "The lads wear skirts where I am from you know," I told Thorin and he rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"I doubt that," Thorin told me, thinking that I was having him on.

"I'm serious. They're called kilts. Adad always thought they were so freeing. That might be because a true Scots man wears nothing under his kilt," I told Thorin with a grin.

"Nothing?" Thorin asked me, raising one eyebrow. "And how do you know that?" Thorin asked me with a look, you know the one, and I shook my head, raising my hands placatingly.

"Only what I am told. I certainly didn't go looking," I told Thorin who seemed to believe me and looked more relieved.

"I think you would look quite regal in a kilt. Every Scottish clan has their own pattern of tartan. I might have to design one for our family. It would be nice to have some things from Hegg. I know my home is here now, but well...Hegg was my home for a long time. If Gandalf is right about my memories they might come back someday, but I don't remember ever being here," I told Thorin who nodded in understanding.

"When we reclaim Erebor I will have you speak with your aunt Dis once she joins us. Perhaps we can adjust some things to be more familiar to you until you get used to your new home," Thorin offered and I smiled at him warmly.

"I would really like that. Thank you, idad," I said, and he smiled at me in return.

"Breakfast is ready. Go get something to eat," Thorin ordered and I saluted him before popping up. The others insisted that I cut in front of them in line and I accepted my bowl of reheated stew from the night before from Bombur and took it, sitting with Fili and Kili as I slowly ate.

Bombur was a good cook, even with what little he had to work with. I forced myself to eat even if I wasn't feeling too hungry, knowing that it would be cram again for lunch. Thorin told us we would travel today until we reached Bree and that we would stay at the Prancing Pony inn tonight. We would not be tarrying long in Bree.

Unfortunately, we were forced to move out rather quickly so Kili and I decided to put the archery lessons aside for now and come back to that idea later. I was just glad that he was willing to teach me. It would be nice to have another way to defend myself seeing as I seemed to be horrible with a sword.

Traveling was much the same as the day before. As soon as we ate, and the bowls and spoons were washed once more, Thorin sent Fili and I down to the small stream nearby and we refilled everyone's water skins. We mounted up after we passed everyone back their water and set off on the road again.

Kili and I talked about how to use a bow and he explained the basics to me. I found out quite a bit just by talking to everyone. Ori was a scribe and it was his duty as a journeyman to record our quest for future generations. Dori was a tailor and Nori was a leather worker and a thief on the side. He winked at me, pointing to my boot where my hidden dagger was hidden and grinned. Yeah, it seemed I was a bit of a magpie myself.

Bofur and Bifur were both miners and toy makers. They were going on this quest because they needed the money. They had never been to Erebor before, nor had Dori, Nori, or Ori, but Gloin and Oin, a jeweler and a healer respectfully, had been raised in Erebor and had fled when the dragon had come.

Bombur, Bofur's brother and Bifur's cousin was a father and had six sons and a daughter, all young children. He worked in the kitchens at ERED Luin, but he was coming on this quest because like many, he was looking for a better way to provide for his family.

Gloin was also a father. He had one son name Gimli and if you let him, he would talk on and on about his son and his wife. I let him talk, smiling as he did so. It was nice to see someone who was so proud of his family.

Balin and I continued our lessons which I liked to call princess training. Etiquette, history, how to talk, how to act, when to speak, when not to speak, there was just too much to remember. It seemed foolish that you had to act like someone you were not just because you were royalty. You lost yourself just because of a title.

Unfortunately for me, Kili and Fili discovered my revulsion for sheep as we passed by a farm where sheep were roaming, grazing in a pasture. I had explained my position vehemently, but no one believed me.

"Ah, Hegg's killer sheep," Kili exclaimed, clutching his chest in mock fear. "So woolly and cute until they lay in wait to cuddle you to death," He teased, sniggering loudly as I glared at him.

"Aye laugh about it now," I told Kili, smirking at him humorlessly. "Just wait until one dark night when a sheep comes sneaking into camp. Woolly homicide," I told him and Kili threw back his head, laughing.

"Stop antagonizing each other," Fili told us, and I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. They had started it.

"What's homicide?" Kili asked suddenly and Fili and I groaned in unison.

"Duct tape, Kili," I reminded him, and he frowned at me once more in confusion.

"You still haven't told me what it does," He pointed out and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you can figure it out. We wouldn't be having this conversation right now if I had any," I hinted and Kili frowned deeply in thought as he tried to figure out what I meant by that.

"Oh?" He said before it seemed to dawn on him. "Oh! Ugh, why would you need that?" Kili asked me with a look of betrayal to go with his puppy dog eyes and I shot him a pointed look and he made a sort of O shape with his mouth before piping down.

As it grew dark, we rode on, the sun setting behind us. We were lucky that the days were warm and the nights mild. As the star came out, I rode behind Thorin and Dwalin, looking up at the stars. It was strange to see a different sky. The stars were even different.

We finally reached Bree and hour after nightfall. The gates were barred, a wooden wall having been built around the town itself, keeping out outsiders and keeping the townspeople safe. We were lucky. The gate keeper was hesitant and unsure of letting thirteen heavily armed dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard into the town, but as I stepped forward next to Thorin, he seemed to change his mind. He opened the gates for us but warned us that if we brought any trouble, we would find the people armed as well.

The sign of the Prancing Pony was a welcome sight as we trudged, travel weary through the small, dirty town. It didn't look like much and for my first look at a village of Man, it certainly was not very welcoming. Thorin had warned me that Men were highly suspicious of strangers and would seem unfriendly.

The people in the inn watched us with wary looks and threw glares our way as if we had personally wronged them. The inn keeper was welcoming enough, happy to provide us with rooms for the night, but there was only one room left for a man of Gandalf's stature and the rest were hobbit rooms. Thorin spent the extra coin to get me my own room, even if I insisted that I could share. I finally relented and made Thorin agree to giving me the smallest of the rooms.

We ate a dark stew with brown bread, filling our stomachs before sleep took us. Thorin and Dwalin kept an eye on everyone, looking out for danger at every turn. I had been told to sit between them both and I saw Thorin reach for the hilt of his sword more than once if anyone even so much as gave us a lingering stare.

He was glad when we were all upstairs and in bed. As I locked my door behind me, I sighed in relief, stripping of my tunic which was sweat stained now. As I laid down in bed after blowing out my candle, staring up at the darkness the full weight of the last few days finally hit me and I cried, crying for my lost father and my lost home.

* * *

_Amad- Mother_

_Adad- Father_

_Idad- Uncle_

_Mizimith- Little Jewel_


	12. Shared Grief

**Whew, another chapter. I will be posting a new chapter every weekend from now on. If I miss a weekend because of school I will post it ASAP. Thank you all for your reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

I rose with the dawn, feeling better, less sore and well rested. I slipped my shirt back on and put my feet back down on the floor. The sheets at least I could tell had been freshly washed even if the rushes in the mattress smelled musty and were in need of changing. I put my socks and boots on before unbolting the door. I peeked my head outside and hurried down the hallway to the communal bathroom. I bolted the door behind me, glad to have a moment of peace.

I was thankful that Fili and bought me soap, a luxury here it seemed at least whilst we were on the road. I stripped out of my clothes and collected some water in a bucket from the barrel below it which seemed to be the ye old version of bathing, at least here. I was careful as I removed my beads, sliding them onto the chain around my neck which I wore just for this, and unbound my hair from its braided confines. The water was freezing cold, but it was clean. I didn't spend a lot of time washing up, taking only so long as to wash the sweat and grime off of my body and then I carefully washed my hair, using a very light lather of soap and scooping water over my head to rinse it.

I brushed my wet hair out of my face, ringing as much water out of my hair as possible before I used my shirt to dry off, not finding any towels in the room and not really having an option right now. I was not going to ask anyone for a towel. I wasn't even supposed to be out of my room, but I had a dagger with me and when nature calls, nature calls.

I sighed and set about washing my clothes in the bucket, wanting clean underthings at the very least. The underside of my boobs had been sweating, such is the horrors of being big chested and traveling in the midday sun, and I looked at my bra, hoping the underwire would hold. I wrung the water out of my clothes and beat them against the side of the barrel before pulling them back on slipping my feet into my boots while I held my damp socks in one hand. A knock came at the door then and I jumped in surprise.

"Come on, gotta take a piss," The unmistakable voice of Dwalin complained on the other side of the door as he beat on it again, shaking the door and I squeaked slightly before I darted over to the door, unbolted it and opened it.

"Sorry, uh, bathroom is yours," I told Dwalin who looked a bit sheepish as he realized that he spoke so crassly to me.

"Right," Dwalin said, shouldering past me and shutting the door behind me, the lock sounding as he bolted it and I darted down the hall, back to my room, like a frightened deer. I locked my door once more, feeling a bit stupid. I looked like a drowned rat; my clothes completely soaked.

I stripped down to my underwear and bra and knelt by the hearth, taking the flint and tinder from the heart and building a small fire in the grate. Once it was crackling merrily I put my clothes on the back of a wobbly chair and put them as close to the fire as I dared as I sat down close to the flames, warming my body and drying my hair as I ran my stolen comb through my tresses. I had more knots in my hair than it seemed possible.

I was just glad that I had been able to clean myself up a bit and get my clothes somewhat cleaner. I felt almost like a whole new woman. As the sun rose above Bree, I cracked my neck and rose to my feet my body a little stiff from sitting on the floor for so long. I stretched, my back cracking a bit and I felt my clothes which were damp, but very nearly dry.

I put my clothes back on, pulling my hair up into a knot on the top of my head. I could tend to the rest of it later. By now the others should be up and at the very least I knew that Dwalin was awake. A knock resounded on my door and I eyed it warily before I stepped towards it.

"Who is it?" I asked clearly, knowing not to open the door for anyone other than a member of the company. Thorin had made me promise to ask and wait for an answer before I opened my door. He actually had told me not to leave my room at all without a member of the Company with me, but I felt safe enough with thirteen dwarves in the rooms beside me to rush out and rush back this morning.

"It's me, mizimith," Thorin answered and I unbolted the door and opened it. "I am glad to see you did as I asked. Dwalin however mentioned seeing you in the hall earlier this morning," Thorin said with a chastising look. "You know why I asked you to wait here for one of us. There are those who would harm a lone woman," Thorin reminded me and I nodded.

"I'm well aware of that. Those sorts of crimes were prevalent in the world in which I was raised. I'm sorry I didn't wait. I had to use the bathroom," I told Thorin and he hummed slightly in understanding.

"You are forgiven. May I help you with your hair?" Thorin asked me suddenly, gesturing to my head and I laughed slightly.

"It's a mess again, I know. I-I guess you can help me," I told Thorin, feeling a little shy. Only close family, your significant other, or a very close friend were allowed to touch your hair. It was considered a great disrespect as if you were trying to dishonor a dwarf if you touched their hair without permission. Me ruffling Fili's hair was different. I was kin, a cousin, so such an act was natural, but fixing someone's hair could be considered an intimate and affectionate gesture. Only my father had ever fixed my hair.

"Here, let's sit," Thorin suggested, noticing my hesitance and he led me over to the bed, sitting down next to me. I moved until my back was to him, his knees crossed in front of him and pressing on my back. I handed him back my comb and pulled my hair down. The tresses sprung free, curling down my back. "It's long," Thorin remarked as he began gently brushing out my hair, being extra gentle on the knots. "Kili's hair is so fine that any attempts at braiding it usually fail. He always loves someone playing with his hair however," He chuckled as I leaned my head back into his hand, closing my eyes happily. I was the same way.

"I'm the same way. When I was younger adad struggled to braid my hair. Mostly because after traipsing around outside all day on the moors they usually all come undone. I would go out to the moors and find heather and bring it back to him as he worked in the forge," I told Thorin who hummed as he started rebranding my hair.

"This part of your hair is shorter. Is there a reason for it?" Thorin asked me and my breath came out in a slight gasp as my heart clenched painfully.

"It's for adad. My hair was only that long the last time he braided it right before he left and never came back. I kept it short in my grief," I explained to Thorin who remained silent. He only asked for my beads which I handed to him. He worked them into my usual braids before he pulled my hair back, working it all into one long braid, my shorter braid the only one hanging forward near my ear.

"You said he left and never came back. Could you elaborate further for me?" Thorin asked me as he finished and I turned around to look at him, biting my lip.

"Adad and I weren't destitute, but we were never rich either. He worked in the forge, mostly repairing farming tools or pots and pans, nothing special. He forged himself a sword though, saved up the money to buy some quality iron. He honed the blade every night. He made some daggers too when I was older," I began explaining, playing with the hem of my tunic which was still a bit damp.

"Adad got an offer to go out on one of the fishing boats. It was a good deal. He gave them labor and we got a fourth of the catch in return. Pickled fish is hardly my favorite, but it would last us the winter. I was young when I became a healer's apprentice. Adad didn't like it much, he wanted to care for me, not the other way around, but he didn't have it in him to tell me no, seeing how much I enjoyed it," I continued, Thorin watching me closely, nodding at some points but letting me talk.

"Neither of us liked the idea of him going really. Adad taught me how to swim after he taught himself how to. He always said we were like stones, we just sunk to the bottom. So, that morning we said our goodbyes. I was off to my apprenticeship and he would be back in two days. Nothing was unusual about it. But the boat came back early," I said, tears welling up in my eyes and Thorin placed a hand on my back, rubbing small circles between my shoulders as he tried to comfort me.

"The captain informed me that they were caught in a freak storm. Adad fell overboard. When the storm died down, they searched for him for hours, but there was no sight of him. They came back in to get help. Everyone who had a boat was out looking for him, but a week passed and then a month and they told me that he was gone, that I shouldn't hold out hope," I told Thorin, my voice breaking and I shook my head, reaching up and digging the heel of my palm into my eyes, wiping away my tears.

"I'm sorry to have brought it up once more," Thorin told me as he tried to sooth me. "I know of the pain you feel," Thorin informed with a deep sigh. "Earlier this year I received word that my father, your grandfather, was seen wandering the wilds near Dunland. I went searching, but i found no sign of him," Thorin began as I stopped crying, listening to his words intently as he bared his own grief to me.

"Your great grandfather, Thror, was slain in the Battle of Moria. Your grandfather, Thráin, led the charge towards the Dimrill Gate. He made your father and I swear to leave Azog to him. He feared that Azog meant to end the line of Durin. My father never returned," Thorin told me looking as if the weight of the world rested upon his shoulders.

"Your father, Frerin broke free of the fighting first and led the next charge against Azog."Thráin and Frerin are gone" they told me. "They are one of the fallen." But at the end of the battle I searched amongst the slain to the last body. My father and brother were not amongst the dead," Thorin finished before he looked up at me a small smile on his face.

"You are proof that my brother lived. That he found love and sired a child. I cannot speak of your mother as I do not know the relationship she and your father shared, but I know he always wanted to be a father," Thorin told me and I smiled at that, playing with the hem of my tunic once more.

"I don't know much about my mother, her name, where she was from, the fact that we look alike. Adad didn't speak of her often, but I know he loved her. He called her his One. I think he meant she was his soulmate, but I can't be sure," I told Thorin and he frowned at me in confusion.

"You father never spoke to you about Ones?" Thorin asked me and it was my turn to look confused.

"Was he supposed to?" I asked Thorin and he sighed heavily.

"I would have wished that Frerin had prepared you more, but perhaps he did not wish for you to get your hopes up, knowing that you were so far from our people," Thorin began and he looked at me with a steady gaze.

"A darrowdam or darrow is born knowing that their One is somewhere out there. Your One is your soulmate, the other half of your soul, made for you by Mahal himself. Though the phenomenon is well documented, a dwarf rarely ever finds their One, though that might be because there are so few females of our race. Not that it is completely unheard of for two darrrows to be Ones," Thorin explained to me and my mouth formed into an o shape as I pieced together what the older man had told me in my dream, that my One was close at hand.

"So, how do you know if someone is your One?" I asked Thorin with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged at me.

"I have never experienced it myself, but it is different for everyone. Some claim it is a feeling like a hammer falling on an anvil. Others say they know just by the sound of their One's voice or a certain smell. Everyone is different for some it is instantons for others it comes after time," Thorin explained and I made a kind of huh sound.

"Just another thing to look forward to I guess," I said, getting to my feet.

"Not for a long time yet. Your cousins have already put this grey in my hair. I do not need to be grey long before my time," Thorin told me gruffly as he stood, and I laughed brightly at that.

"Come along granddad, we should go get some breakfast before the company eats it all," I told Thorin as I made for the door.

"I'll show you who is a grandfather," Thorin grumbled under his breath before we looked at each other and chuckled loudly and I forgot entirely about my suspicions that Gandalf knew more than he was telling.

The common room was already filling up with different sorts of folk. They still watched us warily and with suspicion, but the darker sort of characters who had been here the night before seemed to only come out at night. The morning gave way to farmers and merchants, more respectable people.

The people of Bree had certainly seen hard times. Their faces were gaunt, and the belts notched tight.

The people in these lands spoke strangely and sang songs which Bilbo said he had never heard before. Gandalf seemed comfortable in these surroundings, but Thorin explained to me that Gandalf was known as the wandering wizard and he usually showed up wherever there was trouble. I sat between my cousins as the bar maid brought over large platers of food. I jumped up and insisted on helping her bring everything to the table, even if she, and the company, protested.

I fixed them all with a glare before continuing to help. The poor girl only had two arms and she was the only server. It was hardly fair that she had to wait on a party of sixteen alone. Once the food, and ale, because apparently it always the right time to have a drink amongst dwarves, was on the table, I retook my seat and grabbed the plate that Thorin passed me, already filled with food.

"Well, you look refreshed. Such a sight for sore eyes this morning. You look positively radiant," Fili complimented me, and I snorted and rolled my eyes as I chewed on a piece of ham.

"Overdoing it just a bit, don't you think?" I asked Fili as I swallowed, and he looked at me with an expression of mock hurt.

"Whatever do you mean namad?" Fili asked me, acting coy and I levelled a look at him.

"Just because you call me sister doesn't mean I buy it, though nice try," I told him and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "For your information. Yes, I am very refreshed. I'm clean," I informed Fili and Kili snorted, drawing my attention over to him. He was inhaling his food, barely slowing down to chew and there was egg on his face.

"Why do women worry so much about being clean?" Kili asked me, almost sounding disgusted by the mere concept of not smelling like something that had died.

"Because, being covered in muck and God only knows what else is hardly a pleasant feeling. It's gross. Besides, one can only stand their own body odor for so long," I said, grimacing in disgust as I took a napkin and wiped Kili's mouth as he pulled away from me like a child. I finally wiped the egg off his face, some of the dwarves laughing at my mothering.

"It's manly," Kili protested and I looked him up and down.

"Tell that to a woman. And try to actually chew your food, not just swallow it. You'll choke," I told Kili who had gone back to inhaling his food.

"Stop nagging me amad," Kili told me before freezing and looking at me sheepishly as I glared at him as the Company roared in laughter.

"I nag because I care about you. Now shut up and chew your food," I told Kili who nodded and slowed down his gorging to actually chew like I told him to. I was surprised to find that I actually was hungry enough to eat my entire plate. Either Thorin had given me a smaller portion or I was hungrier than I thought.

"Adaira, I am going to send you out with Dori, Balin, and Dwalin. Dori is a tailor so he should be able to find you everything you need and Balin and Dwalin know how to equip you for our journey. Stay close to Dwalin at all times. Do not leave his sight," Thorin ordered as soon as we finished eating.

"I'll stick to him like white on rice," I assured Thorin, and he frowned at me in confusion. "Means I will stick right next to them," I explained and Thorin nodded. I turned to look at Dwalin who seemed none to happy about our arrangement. I didn't know what his problem with me was, but he seemed like he had a stick up his ass. Well, I would just have to prove to him that I belonged here, even if I had to train myself how to fight just so I could knock him on his ass just once. No one ever said that I couldn't fight dirty.

* * *

_Mizimith- Little Jewel_

_Idad- Uncle_

_Adad-Father_

_Namad- Sister_

_Amad- Mother_


	13. Packing Up and Putting Down

**And we are back with another chapter. To be honest, I nearly forgot to post this. College starts up again tomorrow for me so updates might slow down a little bit, but I am determined to keep updating this story ****regularly. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Shopping with Balin and Dori was embarrassing to say the least. There was nothing like going into a tailor's shop and having Dori measure you with his eyes before asking for your size of underthings. The tailor an older man, held them up for inspection as I stood behind the trio of my companions, dying of mortification.

"They're cotton. It will help them breathe," Dori told me with a smile as he gestured to my new underthings, the men looking at me for my opinion.

"Great, yeah. Breathing is good," I told Dori in a quiet voice, looking at the ground, wanting to crawl away. Dwalin's steady, stern gaze however told me that I would not be going anywhere. At least he looked as comfortable as I was when the tailor started going on about breast bindings.

"Do you like to lace them tight or loose?" The tailor asked me, looking me over in a way that made me uncomfortable and Dwalin cleared his throat, and the tailor met my eyes once more. I shot Dwalin a look and nodded my head ever so slightly at him and I saw him nod back. At least I was getting more than a grunt out of him.

"Uh…loose-ish?" I said more like a question and the tailor nodded before selecting a few options.

"Which one Miss Adaira?" Balin asked me and I sighed heavily.

"To be honest, which ever you think is best. I am not used to wearing breast bindings. Things were a little different at home," I told Balin honestly and he nodded before he and Dori consulted each other on which they thought would last longer on this quest, rough-spun cloth apparently.

"Thank you for you, business, gentleman, miss," The tailor thanked us as Balin took the wrapped packages. Unfortunately, this tailor had no dresses that were as short as I needed. He had recommended a dress maker down the row of shops for us to try at.

Dori happily toted the packages around, babbling in my ear about fabric and prints, and something called batiste. I politely tried to listen, making the appropriate noises when he paused and smiling as Dwalin walked behind us, Balin close at hand.

When we entered the dress shop a bell rang in the back and we waited patiently before a young woman walked into the front of the shop. It was nice to see someone closer to my age who might spare me the embarrassment of this ordeal.

"Good morning gentlemen, miss. What can I do for yah?" The young woman asked us and Balin was the one who stepped forward to address her.

"This young lady needs some travel clothes. Something that will last for quite some time of heavy traveling. She'll need at least three sets of clothes," Balin informed the lass and she nodded in understanding.

"Not dresses, obviously. They never would make a long journey and they are hard to ride in. Trousers are better and tunics. I'm not sure of the size. Come here lass and let me take your measurements," The young lady told me as she took out a tape measure and gestured me forward to a small stool.

I slowly huffed out under my breath and stepped forward, praying that I wouldn't fall on my face as I tried to step up on this stool. Dwalin seemed to notice my hesitance and he took a step forward and offered me his hand. I stared at him in shock. I had never noticed how light his eyes were before.

I had noticed his many tattoos of course. Those were very apparent as well as his big, burly build. He had an ear cuff on his left ear and a scar that cut through his right eyebrow. There were a few streaks of white in his bread, but there was something about him that made me, not uncomfortable, but maybe the right word was unsettled, around him. Our moment passed in the blink of an eye, but I sent a small smile his way as I got out a thank you and squeezed his hand slightly as I stepped up on the stool.

"Hmm? I wonder. I might have just the right thing," The seamstress told us as she measured me. "I've got an idea. You can step down lass," She told me and once more Dwalin was waiting with his hand. I put my hand in his once more and stepped down, falling into his chest slightly as I stumbled. I placed a hand on Dwalin's chest to steady myself and looked up at him just as he looked down at me. His body had gone ridged and I stepped away from him quickly, apologizing as Dori and Balin shared a look.

"Sorry," I told Dwalin in nearly a whisper and he grunted at me. I guess that was the best answer I was going to get from him.

"Here, I think these might work. The tunics might be a little big, but I have a belt. The trousers might be a little short though. I made these for a Hobbit, but he never came to pay for his order," The seamstress told us as she brought forth three pairs of trousers in a tanish colour and tunics of various colours.

"Oh, so they would be like capris?" I asked stupidly and all eyes turned to me.

"Capris?" Dori asked me quizzically.

"Ugh, yeah. They are pants made to be above your ankle, but below your knee. Nicer than shorts in my opinion," I babbled, only to get more looks. "Oh right, shorts are pants that could come to the knee or above the knee. I never really wore them unless I was in the house as it was too cold."

"That's unseemly! How can it even be proper to show so much of your leg? Or your ankle for that matter?" Dori asked me in outrage.

"Hey, things were different. Clothing had progressed over the centuries. Less became more, shirts with no to little sleeves, crop tops that showed your stomach, not that I ever wore anything like that," I added at the looks I got, Dwalin looking angry. "Girls were never taught the same way my father taught me. Most were insecure in themselves. They grew up in a society were people pushed girls to be tiny little twigs. It has gotten so bad that girls have developed eating disorders to make themselves thinner. There is so much pressure to do this or that, look this way or that way, it is exhausting," I finally told them, and they frowned at my words, but nodded in understanding.

"We'll speak of this later," Balin informed me, still looking unhappy and I nodded. "Which of these tunics do you like lass?" Balin asked, steering the topic back to our task.

"Well, I like this green one," I told him, pointing to one of the tunics which the seamstress had spread out while I was talking. "I'm not too sure which ones suit me better," I admitted.

"This garnet colored one would look lovely with your hair," Dori told me happily as he took it from the seamstress and held it up next to my hair.

"Do you think?" I asked Dori, finally getting into the shopping now and he nodded.

"Blue," Dwaling grunted from behind us and I turned to look at him, surprised once more. Dwalin cleared his throat and pointed to a dark blue tunic that was laid out. "The blue looks…nice on yah," Dwalin told me, sounding somewhat sick and he cleared his throat again before looking away.

"Alright, I think we will take the green, this…garnet one, and the blue," I decided, Dori encouraging me with a large smile and the seamstress nodded and took the garment back from Dori.

"I'll wrap these up and find that belt," She told us, and I sighed in relief that the worst part was over.

As we exited the shop, the men holding the packages and insisting on carrying them when I offered to, two men were just passing by and they purposefully tossed up mud with their shoes which splashed onto our trousers. Dwalin swore under his breath, receiving an admonishing look from Balin as I frowned.

"Balin, is it just me, or are people looking at us weird?" I asked, turning to Balin as we headed off towards the stalls that sold the adventuring type gear, packs and bedrolls and the like.

"You're not wrong lass. When we had to wander the Wilds, we took jobs in the towns of Men, smithing for them, doing hard labor. They began to look down on us as beggars," Balin informed me and I looked at them, Dwalin looking angry once more, Balin almost passive, and Dori frowning.

"But that wasn't your fault? Your home was stolen from you. You were just doing what you could to support your families," I said and Balin nodded in agreement.

"Aye. You understand that lass, but they do not. They think we are meaning to rob them. There are still some good people left, those who are willing to trade or sell to us, but they are few and far between" Balin told me and I narrowed my eyes.

"I wonder if adad ever felt that way, like a beggar, working in the smiths back home," I said sadly as Balin and Dori watched me closely, Dwalin just staring at me as if he was staring into my soul. "Well, if anyone treats us differently, we won't give them our business," I told my companions determinedly before linking my arms through Dori's and Balin's. "Onward my good sirs," I told them and Dwalin snorted as we took the lead and he fell in behind us.

As we walked a man crossed close to us and purposefully splashed mud onto us with his boots. I made a face of disgust, knowing that the mud was strewn with fecal matter from both the people that lived in Bree and the animals which roamed about the town. Dwalin's hand rested on his axe as Balin pulled me back away from the man.

"Filthy beggars," The man spat at us, his spit landing near my feet.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed in anger and Dwalin stepped in front of me.

"You heard me, runt," The man insulted me personally.

"You watch your mouth. There's a lady present," Dwalin spat back and I reached forward and rested a hand on his shoulder. I didn't want there to be any fighting.

"Piss off," The man shot back before walking away, muttering under his breath. "Fucking dwarves," He cursed, spitting to the side once more.

"I oughta…," Dwalin growled and I shook my head squeezing his shoulder slightly.

"It's not worth it Dwalin. He is entitled to his opinions of us even if they are untrue. It isn't worth getting into a fight over words alone," I told him, and he growled once more.

"Aye, you're right about that lassie," Balin told me with a sigh. "I apologize for him though. That sort of language shouldn't be used around a lady," Balin told me and I smiled at him.

"I've heard worse Balin," I assured him, and Dori shook his head, glaring in the direction of where the man had departed.

"Even so, Miss Adaira," Dori said and Balin decided to regain control of the situation.

"Let's get the rest of your things, lass," He said, and I nodded, smiling brightly once more.

"Lead the way, Balin," I told the older dwarf who offer his arm to me once more and I slid my hand into the crook of his arm and let him lead me forward to the other market stalls as Dori and Dwalin walked behind us like an honor guard.

The rest of the shopping was better than how our day started off. Dwalin and Balin looked through the stalls, finding me a pack to put my things in and items like a bedroll and my own bowl and tin cup. Things that would be necessary on the road but had nothing to do with clothes. Dori disappeared for a short while and I saw him inspecting some other stalls, but Balin kept me busy, asking for my opinions on certain things. When Dori returned, he was carrying several small packages which he presented me with.

Inside the packages were lavender scented oils and more soap, handkerchiefs, and kohl which was used by women here in Middle Eaarth. Dori also presented me with knitting needles and yarn, having discovered that I liked knitting after speaking to his brother Ori who often sat by the fire at night, crafting things with the yarn he had brought with him on the road.

"Dori, this is…thank you. Really, thank you," I told Dori, lost for words and feeling my heart overflowing. His gifts were unnecessary, but I knew they were heartfelt.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Adaira. I thought perhaps a little something to remind you of home might help you get used to us here and feel a little more comfortable," Dori told me with a bright smile.

"More than you know. Your kindness is more appreciated, however. Thank you, truly, Dori. All of you. I greatly appreciate everything you are doing for me," I told the dwarves and Balin patted my hand which was still in the crook of his arm.

"You are quite welcome lass. We should be heading back to the inn," Balin told us and I nodded in agreement.

It was a short walk back to the Prancing Pony. We found several of the dwarves in the common room and they greeted us, Fili and Kili coming to take the packages from my escorts. Fili took my camping gear to add to our packs while Kili escorted me upstairs with the packages of my new clothes so that I could change. Dori had requested that Kili bring my dirty clothes to him so that he could see to it that they were washed and mended.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I was alone in my room once more. As much as I loved my companions and their kindness, I still needed a moment to myself to process everything that was going on. I unpacked my new clothes and sighed before I set about changing. After I was out of my clothes, I passed them through a small crack in the door to Kili.

I picked out the red or garnet tunic and a pair of trousers. The tailor had been right. They were a bit short, the end of the pants falling about three inches above my ankle. The Middle Earth version of underwear was a little bit different than I was used to as was the way they dealt with boobs. Breast bindings I found were actually comfortable, despite what I had thought previously. I found a safety pin which I had pinned on the inside lining of my cloak and I pinned the end of my breast binding so it wouldn't come unraveled. The belt made the tunic less boxy on me and I looked halfway put together. A knock came on my door, startling me and I walked over to it bare footed and waited before opening it.

"Hello?" I asked, and a second later Thorin answered me.

"Mizimith, are you decent?" Thorin asked me and I unlocked and opened the door.

"You can come in," I told my uncle who smiled softly at me as he entered my room, holding something behind his back.

"You look beautiful, mizimith. The pants aren't perfect, but on short notice…," Thorin said, trailing off and I smiled back at him.

"They're more than adequate, idad," I assured him, and he nodded before presenting what he had been holding behind his back.

It was a pair of supple leather boots and unlike the ones that I was wearing, they had metal toe guards on the front of them, geometric patterns worked into the metal. I recognized them as being just like the boots that all of the dwarves wore.

"You'll need these for the road ahead. I had to guess your size, but they should fit. A good pair of dwarven boots. I fashioned the toe guard myself," Thorin informed me as I took the gift from him.

"Uncle Thorin …these are… thank you," I told him, lost for words once more and I flung myself at him and hugged him tightly. Thorin chuckled and patted my back, hugging me back for a long moment before pulling away from me.

"You are quite welcome mizimith. Let us get you something to eat," Thorin told me and I nodded, feeling my stomach grumbled a little at the mention of food.

I followed Thorin down the stairs, Thorin escorting me. It was apparent that he was very protective of me already. It was nice to feel loved once more, to have a connection to someone else. I missed my father so much and now I had some connection to my father through his family, my family. Gandalf was missing from the common room, but at the end of one long table, Dwalin was drinking from a tankard, Balin listening to him as he spoke loudly, his voice carrying over to Thorin and I easily.

"She can't even hold a sword properly! She doesn't belong here with us, Balin. She is a liability to us all. I still don't trust her. How can we even be sure she is who she claims to be?" Dwalin accused as I stopped in my tracks, standing stock still and staring at Dwalin and Balin with a hurt look on my face. I pulled my arm free from Thorin as he said something to me which I didn't hear.

"Thank you so much for reminding me once again just how much I don't belong here," I said in a monotone voice and Dwalin looked away from Balin, his tankard half raised to his mouth and Balin and Dwalin both looked shocked at my presence.

"Lass," Balin said and I shook my head as tears sprung up in my eyes.

"Don't even bother," I mumbled in a thick voice as I made for the door.

"Adaira!" Thorin called after me, turning me back to him.

"Just leave me alone, Thorin. I would hate to be a liability," I spat back before I strode through the door of the inn. I wouldn't spend one more second being around someone who didn't even want me there.

* * *

_Adad- Father_

_Idad- Uncle_

_Namad- Sister_

_Nadad- Brother_

_Nadadith- Little brother_

_Mizimith- Little Jewel_


	14. A Feat of Strength

**And we are back once more! Whew. I am all caught up on chapters I wrote ahead and working on the next one now. If it isn't finished by Sunday, I will post it as soon as it is finished. **

**Mels**

* * *

**CH 14- A Feat of Strength**

**Third Person POV**

Thorin was shocked at the anger and hurt on Adaira's face as she pulled away from him and left the inn. The look on her face was so similar to a look he had seen on Frerin's face only once, when Smaug had taken Erebor from them. It was not a look he ever wanted to see on her face again. He turned to Dwalin and Balin who were both staring after Adaira, Dwalin looking guilty and Balin looking concerned and worried at Adaira's swift departure from the general safety of the inn.

"I don't know what your problem is with my niece Dwalin, but you had best get over it," Thorin began as he turned to his oldest friend and Dwalin stared back at him, his face void of emotion. "It is hard for us to trust her, I know, but she just lost her home. I know that feeling, we all know that feeling," Thorin continued as the rest of the dwarves listened to him. "Despite everything, Adaira fought to come with us, knowing the dangers we face. Ask yourselves, why? Perhaps she is searching for a home more so than we," Thorin finished and then he turned back to Dwalin who was frowning deeply.

"It would be a great dishonor to my brother to cast his only child aside. She bares the mark of Durin's line. Adaira is not like the others Dwalin," Thorin informed him and Dwalin shook his head, his look angry.

"I've seen others come before you claiming kinship, Thorin," Dwalin began, his voice gruff. "I've seen yours and Dis' disappointment each time they proved themselves to be false."

"Adaira is not like them, Dwalin. She is trying. She has a kind heart. I see quite a bit of Frerin in her," Thorin finished before he turned to is advisor. "We need to find her Balin before anything ill befalls her," Thorin said and Balin nodded, still concerned.

"We're with you laddie. What do you need?" Balin asked Thorin who sighed deeply.

"Maybe she would listen to Kili and me. No offense, but…," Fili began before Thorin could speak and Thorin contemplated his nephew's words before nodding in agreement.

"Go. Be careful," Thorin ordered and Fili and Kili rose from their seats, their swords ready at their sides.

"Yes, idad," Kili assured him before he and his brother exited the inn to search for their missing cousin.

Adaira stumbled away from the inn, not caring at all that she really had no idea where she was or where she was going. Tears spilled over her eyes and ran down her cheeks, salty and warm. It was no use. It didn't even matter how much she tried. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong anywhere. There was no going back and where would she go to go forward?

Suddenly there was a loud shout in front of her as a cart led by a horse came careening down the road towards her, the horse having been spooked and bolting out of control. There was no way that she could get out of the way in time. The man leading the horse reigned the charging horse and the cart came to a sudden stop, toppling over on its side with the momentum of movement. Adaira stood stock still in fear as the horse reared up in front of her, neighing loudly. She managed to stumble back a few steps, avoiding being crushed by the horse as it fell back down.

There was a loud shout from the onlookers and Adaira who was filled with adrenaline looked towards the commotion. The cart had fallen over onto a man who was pinned beneath it. Several men ran forward the grabbed at the cart, straining to lift it, but they ended up dropping it back down on the man who was trapped beneath, and he let out a wailing cry of pain. Adaira took a deep breath and let it out, calming her nerves before she pushed forward through the growing crowd around the overturned cart.

"Move! I'm a doctor," Adaira shouted as she pushed past everyone.

"Get out of the way!" One of the men shouted at her as they all moved to try lifting the cart once more.

"No! You're going to kill him if you keep that up," Adaira shouted over everyone, stopping them in their tracks before they attempted to lift the cart off of him once more. "Let me help him," Adaira told them fiercely with a determined look in her eyes and the owner of the cart nodded in agreement.

"Hold still, don't move," Adaira told the man trapped under the cart as she knelt down by his head.

"Don't touch me you filthy runt," The man spat at her and Adaira shook her head at her luck. It was the man from earlier.

"You're an asshole, but despite that I am not going to let you die," Adaira bit out as she grabbed the sides of his head and held his neck straight. "Stop!" Adaira called once more as the man bit out a pained groan as the men tried once more to life the cart. "I just told you not to try to lift it off of him. You'll just drop it back down on him. Someone run, and grab me a flat board, anything at all and some cloth. I need to stabilize his spine," Adaira ordered and everyone stared at her like she had three heads.

"His what?" The cart owner asked her in confusion and Adaira sighed heavily in consternation.

"His back!" Adaira told him before she pulled the man's head back into place as he tried to pull away from her.

"I told you not to touch me," The man spat and Adaira growled under her breath as someone ran off to get what she had asked for.

"If you want continued use of your legs, then you will let me help you," Adaira shot back angrily. "You're back could be broken," Adaira told him truthfully.

"Will this work lass?" A woman asked beside Adaira then and when Adaira turned she recognized the woman who had sold her, her new clothes earlier. She had a flat board and a long length of linen cloth with her which she offered to Adaira.

"That's perfect," Adaira sighed with relief. "Now, lift the cart slowly. Someone help me slide the board under his back and find something to wedge under the cart to hold it up," She ordered, taking charge of the situation. "There. And lift! Keep going! A little more! There. Don't drop it!" Adaira called out orders to the men who were thankfully willing to listen to her now that she had taken charge.

The other woman helped Adaira slide the board under the man's back after they had lifted the cart about an inch. They strained and almost dropped it back on him, but they managed lift weight of the cart up enough, so the weight of the cart was resting on thick wooden blocks rather than on the man's legs and sternum. Adaira cut the cloth into long strips with the dagger she had hidden in her boot and she lashed the man's head straight on the board so that his head and spine would be straight until they could pull him out from under the cart and she someone could completely examine him.

The man screamed in pain as the other woman and Adaira slid the board under his back, jostling him slighting as they stabilized his spine. Adaira gently brushed his hair over his eyes, whispering words of encouragement to him.

"Talk to me. What is your name?" Adaira encouraged the man who was panting in pain, sweat breaking out all over his face.

"Thomas, my name is Thomas," The man bit out in a pained voice and he groaned as Adaira continued to try to sooth him.

"I am Adaira. I've got you Thomas. Where do you feel pain?" Adaira asked him, figuring he was no more than a boy still now that she got a good look at him. He was less than thirty at the very least.

"My chest and my leg," Thomas told her and Adaira nodded as she began her triage protocols.

"Where in your chest Thomas? Upper or lower?" Adaira asked him and Thomas tried to raise his head and Adaira led it back down to the board.

"Middle," Thomas finally bit out and Adaira nodded. Most likely he had a few broken ribs. The cart had been carrying heavy farming tools which had been lifted away but the wooden cart itself was still too heavy for these men to lift on their own.

"Okay, just keep breathing for me Thomas," Adaira soothed the man in her care. Just as she was formulating a plan, she heard her name being called.

"Adaira!" Fili cried as he took in the scene down the road from the inn.

He and Kili had asked people if they had seen a red-haired lass, but no one was paying them much attention. They overheard that there had been an accident, an overturned cart with someone trapped beneath and they had both panicked, thinking they would find Adaira trapped beneath it when they came upon the sight. Rather than that, they found Adaira crouching down beside the man, her knees covered in muck from the street and some of her hair falling loosely about her face, her eyes fierce.

"Fili! Oh, thank Mahal. Run and get idad. Tell him there's been an accident and I need his help. Now!" Adaira ordered her cousin as Fili and Kili made it to her side.

"Right," Fili told her with a nod before looking over to his brother. "Kili," He said and Kili nodded instantly.

"I'll stay with Adaira," Kili informed his brother, knowing that despite the fact Adaira was not hurt, one of them still needed to stay with her to protect her. Fili ran off back towards the Prancing Pony as Kili knelt down next to Adaira and asked her what he could do to help her.

"Keep him talking while I assess the situation," Adaira told Kili gently who began telling the man of a time when he had seen a fire moon as Adaira got to her feet and tried to think of a way to lift the cart off of the man. While the Men of this town could not do it themselves, maybe some warrior dwarves and miners would be able to do quite a bit more together.

"Uncle" Fili shouted as he skidded into the inn, running at breakneck speed. The inn was quiet and only a few people looked up from their drinks as Fili found his uncle and hurried over to him, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Speak Fili," Thorin told his nephew, instantly worried at Fili's haste and his lack of both his brother and Adaira.

"There's been an accident. An overturned cart. Kili is with Adaira," Fili panted out, unable to speak easily and in one swift movement the dwarves all rose to their feet, even Bilbo standing with a worried look on his face.

"Show us," Thorin ordered his nephew and Fill nodded before they rushed out of the inn to Adaira and Kili.

The sight that they came upon was not at all what they expected. Thorin could see that Adaira had a look of staunch determination on her face as she argued with the men around the cart. Kili was kneeling next to the head of a man who was trapped beneath the cart. As soon as Adaira saw Thorin she felt relief wash over her body and she rushed over to him. Dwalin was just behind him with Balin, the others all feeling a sense of relief too as they learned that Adaira was not the one trapped beneath the cart.

"Adaira," Thorin managed to get out before he pulled his niece tightly to his chest in relief and she hugged him back, letting out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Pulling back from the embrace, Thorin place a hand on either side of her face, checking her over for injury.

"I'm not hurt, idad. I need your help, all of you. There's a man trapped beneath the cart and no one can lift it," Adaira said as she moved her gaze past her uncle and to the others.

"You heard the lass," Bofur told everyone and they approached the cart, making way for the company of dwarves.

They positioned themselves around the cart, Bilbo and Adaira standing together near the man's head. On three they began lifting the cart, grunting and groaning and when Dwalin slipped a little bit, Adaira reached forward with quick hands and lent her strength, grunting as she helped him lift. Finally, the weight was lifted off of the man and Bilbo helped to pull him free before they dropped the cart down with a heavy thud. Adaira wiped the sweat off of her brow, ignoring the look of confusion that Dwalin shot her way as she hurried over to her patient.

"You still with me Thomas?" Adaira asked ass she Knelt next to the man once more.

"Aye," He told her weakly. She could see his injuries now. A fractured leg and definitely some broken ribs.

"Good. It doesn't look bad. Could have been far worse. I won't lie, you are going to hate me for what has to come next," Adaira warned him before she turned back to the town's people.

"Do you have a healer? He has to be moved. No one can tend to his injuries in the street," Adaira asked and one of the women shook her head.

"We've not got a healer. A few midwives here and there, but not a proper healer," An older man answered her and Adaira nodded before biting her lip.

"Well then, help me move him somewhere. I'll take care of him myself," Adaira told them. Bofur and Dori carried the man who laid on the board as the farmer and owner of the cart directed them to the house Thomas lived in.

"What do you need lass?" Oin asked her as he stepped forward to assist her.

"Something for his pain, cloth, a long splint, and leather," Adaira told him as she checked for spinal injuries. Once she was satisfied that he could move his toes and feel his legs she had Kili and Fili help slide him off of the board and onto his bed directly,

The others had gone to wait in the man's front room as Thorin, Dwalin, and Oin helped Adaira. Thorin was amazed with not only Adaira's skills, but her determination and natural born leadership. It was painful for all to watch Oin and Adaira reset the man's leg. Adaira was grateful when he finally passed out from the pain and Oin and her continued their work of binding his injuries properly.

Adaira carefully explained to one of the midwives how to make his pain draught and how to change his bindings. What he could and could not do and how long he would take to heal. Everyone in town seemed grateful for the help and after several long hours the work was finally done.

Thorin and the others led a tired and dirty Adaira back to the inn where the towns folk had gathered. They were treated to food and drinks by the town's folk as a token of thanks. Adaira was subdued as she ate and Thorin could tell that there was much weighing heavily upon her mind. After he saw to it that she had eaten he led her up to her room and waited for her as she changed once more. Dori would have quite a bit of washing to do.

"You did well today, mizimith, but I sense that something is weighing heavily upon your mind. Talk to me, please," Thorin told Adaira gently as she sat on the bed heavily with a sigh and he sat across from her in the wobbly chair, giving her some space.

"He's right. Dwalin is right," Adaira said, her throat feeling thick as she looked away from Thorin, embarrassed. "I don't belong here. I hate it here. I just want to go home," Adaira admitted, tears running down her cheeks.

"Mizimith," Thorin began, kneeling before her and placing a hand under her chin, tilting her face down so she could look at him. "You _are_ home now even if it does not seem that way. I know how you feel. Your home was stolen from you," Thorin told her, holding her hands.

"I just…I'm trying to trust you. I really am, but I just…how am I supposed to trust you all? How am I supposed to trust you? We just met for God's sakes!" Adaira exclaimed as she rose to her feet, Thorin following her. Adaira began to pace in front of the fireplace as Thorin let her speak. "How do I just trust that you are actually my uncle? My father barely ever mentioned you. I am starting to think that the one thing my father was exceptionally good at was keeping secrets from me," Adaira told him, her voice thick once more and she angrily brushed the tears off of her cheeks as Thorin stopped her, holding her by both shoulders.

"Adaira, listen to me, mizimith. I can't tell you to trust me, to trust any of us, but I can tell you that while you are with me, no harm will come to you. I know that you are scared. I know that you feel like you don't belong here amongst us. If you want to leave, I won't hold it against you. Fili and Kili can still escort you to your aunt Dis in Ered Luin," Thorin told Adaira, leading her to sit back on the bed beside him.

"We already argued over this," Adaira mumbled and Thorin chuckled slightly.

"I don't care about that. My priority right now is you, mizim. I am responsible for every member of my company," Thorin told Adaira with genuine concern in his voice as he watched her carefully.

"Why do you care?" Adaira asked Thorin suddenly as he turned her head to look at him, her blue eyes fierce.

"Excuse me?" Thorin asked her in surprise and he frowned deeply.

"About what happens to me," Adaira elaborated and Thorin recognized the look on her face as a look he had seen often upon his brother's face.

"You are my niece. You are the last thing I have left of my brother. You are my blood, my kin. I am here for you, mizimith. I will protect you and take care of you in your father's stead. I don't care how you were returned to me," I only thank Mahal that you were," Thorin explained to his niece firmly, leaving no room for doubts.

"I can't fight," Adaira confessed after a long, silent pause. "I can't even lift your sword. It's too heavy for me."

"Then we will find something else for you to train with," Thorin assured his niece who was playing with the hem of her tunic, a nervous gesture for her.

"I don't want Dwalin to train me," Adaira told him, not leaving room for arguments and Thorin nodded in agreement.

"No, it seems that would be for the best. You mustn't hold it against Dwalin. He's seen more than his share of war and betrayal. He's also seen what your aunt and I went through after you father disappeared. Dwalin has protected your cousins and I personally for quiet awhile. He's naturally suspicious of everyone else. He means well though. His heart is in the right place," Thorin assured her as he rubbed comforting circles in the middle of her back.

"Just because he doesn't trust me, doesn't mean that he gets to be an asshole. I am tired of his dirty looks and his bad mouthing me to the others," Adaira told her uncle angrily and he nodded.

"I will speak to him about it," Thorin assured her once more, trying to comfort her. "This is where you belong Adaira. Here in Middle Earth, not this Hegg. Now, do you wish to go to Ered Luin?" Thorin asked Adaira and she frowned, her brows furrowing deeply before she seemed to make up her mind.

"No. They say the devil you know is better than the one you don't. Nothing against imad, but I don't know her anymore than I do you. I'd like to get to know you, idad," Adaira told him, making up her mind.

"I would like to get to know you too, mizimith. Do not think that you don't belong here. What you did today proves that you do. You looked beyond your pain and you took charge in order to help a man who didn't want your help because of your race," Thorin told Adaira with a note of pride in his voice and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's what I know how to do," Adaira told him, her nose twitching slightly in embarrassment.

"You have a kind heart, mizimith., Despite your losses you have not let yourself become jaded. Our people need a leader like you," Thorin told Adaira plainly and she shook her head quickly.

"I can't…I can't lead your people, idad. There's no way I could lead in your stead. Fili should be your heir, not me. I doubt anyone would want to follow a foreigner," Adaira told Thorin adamantly.

"I see in you what you do not," Thorin began with a small, fond smile on his face. "You are quiet like your father, however. He never wanted to become king should I have died. He would have passed the crown on to your aunt Dis no doubt. Your father was a good man, but despite his gifts for leadership, he never wanted to take up the mantle of king."

"Titles change you," Adaira pointed out to Thorin. "Suddenly there is responsibilities to your people. A good king thinks of his people first and himself second, but others only think of themselves. If Dain and the other lords refuse to help you, a good king, why would they follow me. Not even your closest friend and guardsman trusts me," Adaira said, raising one of her eyebrows as Thorin regarded her carefully.

"Leadership is about proving yourself as well. It's about believing in yourself first and foremost. Today, you knew what to do and you made others listen to you. Do not discredit yourself just yet, mizimith," Thorin told Adaira with a knowing look.

"I won't make any promises to you, idad, but I will try at the very least," Adaira finally relented with a heavy sigh.

"That's all I could ever ask of you mizimith. Now, is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable?" Thorin asked and Adaira considered his question for a moment before offering him her comb.

"Could you fix my hair for me?" Adaira asked shyly and Thorin accepted the comb from her with a smile.

"Of course," Thorin told her and Adaira turned her back to her uncle and Thorin carefully let down her hair and unbound it before setting about combing through it and rebraiding her hair. As he worked, he hummed the song of the Lonely Mountain to her and Adaira's shoulders finally relaxed and she unclenched her jaw for the first time in hours.

"Do you wish to come back downstairs with me?" Thorin asked Adaira once he was finished and he had passed Adaira back her comb. Her hair was braided normally with her three braids and the rest of her copper tresses fell down her back freely.

"I really don't feel up to it, idad. I'm rather tired" Adaira lied and Thorin nodded as he rose and headed to the door.

"Very well. Get some sleep mizimith. We will be leaving at dawn. I will send Fili and Kili to get you in the morning," Thorin informed her and he pressed a kiss to the middle of her forehead before resting his forehead against hers. Adaira smiled slightly at the familiar gesture of affection.

"Good night, idad," Adaira bid her uncle as she rose to her feet to lock the door behind him.

"Good night, mizimith," Thorin told her and Adaira closed the door and bolted it. She sighed as she rested her back against the door, and she leaned her head forward before letting it fall once more against the wood of the door. It was time that Adaira proved herself to be more than just a pretty face.

* * *

_Amad- Mother_

_Adad- Father_

_Idad- Uncle_

_Imad- Aunt_

_Namad- Sister_

_Nadad- Brother_

_Nadadith- Little brother_

_Mizimith- Little Jewel_


	15. Making Up and Moving Out

**And I am back with another chapter. So, I hope I can still post next Sunday, I have a chapter ready, but as I live in Florida, I might not have wifi what with the Hurricane. Thankfully I live inland in a very fortified house so don't worry, I am not blowing away any time soon. **

**To answer some questions, yes, Adaira is most certainly Dwalin's One. Dwarves are very stubborn and slow to trust. Thorin only accepted Bilbo at the carrock. Dwalin is being an ass, but he is going to figure things out soon. In this chapter too!**

**** The face model for Adaira is Saoirse Ronan****

**So please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt rather well rested. I yawned widely as I sat up in bed and rubbed sleep from my eyes. I had been woken from my slumber by something but it wasn't until a second knock reverberated through the wood of my door that I had awoken. I slid out of bed and went to the door, waiting hesitantly behind it.

"Who is it?" I asked one hand on the doorknob and the other on the simple bolt that slid into a metal hook, effectively locking the door.

"It's Fili," I heard my cousin tell me through the door.

"Hang on," I told him, and I unlocked the door to find my cousins standing in front of me.

"Morning namad," Kili told me tiredly and I smiled at him and ruffled his hair as they entered my room.

"Idad sent us to get you up. Did you sleep well namad?" Fili asked me as I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I slept like a rock," I told him as I cracked my neck and back and stretched a bit. "How did you two sleep?" I asked as Kili sat beside me and leaned into my side. I ran a hand through his hair as I remembered that Thorin had mentioned that he liked people playing with his hair. He leaned into my touch and smiled with his eyes drifting close.

"Sleep," Kili groaned and I chuckled brightly. He was obviously not yet fully awake.

"Well enough. How do you feel? Uncle mentioned that he spoke with you last night," Fili asked, and I shrugged slightly.

"I am okay. I get it, not everyone likes me," I told Fili with an indifferent sniff and he frowned slightly at me.

"We like you; we really do. As far as Kili and I are concerned, you are our sister. It doesn't matter that we didn't grow up together. We are together now. That is all that matters," Fili told me as he stepped over to me and knocked his forehead gently with mine in a show of affection.

"I know. I love you like my brothers too. I always wanted a big family and now I have one. I just…I feel out of place here. I'm obviously really unprepared for this type of journey," I admitted and Kili woke up and nudged me gently in the side.

"We all remember our first journey. Don't worry, we'll help you. And uncle wants us to train you. I can finally teach you how to use a bow!" Kili crowed, his eyes brightening with excitement.

"I am looking forward to it," I told him with a grin on my face and Fili offered me a hand up.

"Let's go down and get some breakfast. We'll be leaving soon. Do you need to refresh yourself first?" Fili asked me as I stood with his help before setting about slipping my feet into my new boots. I frowned slightly as I took a hesitant step. The boots were a little different than I was used to, heavier, and the toe guards meant that my toes were protected. I would get used to them in time.

"Do they fit well?" Fili asked me and I nodded.

"Perfect fit. It will just take time to get used to them. They're a bit different than I'm used to," I admitted and Kili grinned as he inspected my old boots.

"These boots are more for hunting, slim and well padded to keep noise down while moving about," Kili inspected before he put them back down. "If you are used to them then you probably move a lot more quietly," He observed, and I shrugged at him.

"I've never hunted before, but I am willing to learn. Come on, I gotta pee," I told them as I headed for the door and the boys laughed behind me at my forwardness.

They waited for me as I went to the bathroom and freshened up before escorting me downstairs. My hair was a mess, but I could deal with that later. The Company was already seated at a long table together and food was flying through the air as we approached them. Thorin sent a smile our way as we took a seat between Ori and Bofur. Fili and Kili took a plate and loaded it up for me, setting it in front of me as they spoke to the others. I was quiet as I ate, taking time to slow down and chew and taste everything.

Even the food was different. Spices seemed to taste better as well. Ori was sweet, passing me a sweet roll before the rest of the Company could take them all. The rich cream and honey sent bursts of flavor over my taste buds. I didn't even notice when Bofur placed a tankard of fresh milk in front of me as Kili and Fili captured my attention with their stories of their mother. She apparently looked quite a bit like Thorin. She was firm, but kind and a good listener.

"I can't wait for you to meet amad, she is going to love you," Kili told me as he put more eggs on my plate.

"I am anxious to meet her as well. I wonder what she will think of this all," I said after drinking the sweet, creamy milk down to clear my throat. I was wondering the same thing. What would my imad, Thorin's sister think of finding out she had a niece? Hopefully better than Thorin had. Maybe I could ask Ori for some parchment and send her a letter.

"Amad will just be glad that you are safe and with us. Kili is right, amad will love you. She's always wanted a daughter and now she'll have one," Fili assured me as he bumped his forehead to mine before fighting with Bofur over more food.

I surprised myself by finishing my plate, but I felt a little too full afterwards. It was a good idea to eat as much as I could now as once we were on the road again we would be eating travel rations. I was always self conscious about my weight, but no one here seemed to mind that much. Maybe in time I wouldn't either.

I excused myself from the table after cleaning my plate and gestured to Thorin that I would be upstairs, pointing towards the stairs. He nodded and I smiled at my new nadads before I made my way through the growing throng of people in the common room.

Several of the patrons nodded at me and lifted their mugs, already beginning drinking despite the early hour. It seemed as if my actions of the previous day would be talked about for awhile. Bilbo came rushing down the stairs as I was just about to head up myself.

"Oh! Forgive me!" Bilbo said hurriedly as he ran into me before he looked up and noticed that it was me. "Miss Adaira, good morning," Bilbo told me with a smile alighting over his features.

"Good morning, Bilbo. You're just in time for breakfast. I would be quick though. It seems to be going quickly," I informed him and Bilbo's nose twitched slightly as he looked at the table of dwarves and nodded.

"It seems I am always late these days," Bilbo said more to himself than to me in surprise.

"You'll become a morning person easily enough. Bombur's snoring might do it," I told Bilbo with a small smile on my face.

"You are lucky you had your own room," Bilbo confided in me. "I've never heard so many bodily sounds in one night," Bilbo huffed and I laughed brightly at that.

"Or smelt so many I imagine," I quipped back and Bilbo pulled a face.

"Don't remind me," He told me and I shook my head ruefully.

"Go sit by Bofur and Ori. They'll get you fixed up with some food if you ask," I told Bilbo and he looked gratefully back at me.

"Thank you, Miss Adaira," He told me as I began to mount the stairs and he headed towards the table.

"Just Adaira!" I called back to the hobbit as I climbed the stairs.

When I made it back to my room, I took my time packing everything carefully into my new leather bag. I didn't want any of my new things to get wrinkled or ruined. It hit me that these meager belongings were all I had to my name. I guess I had to start somewhere. This was my life now whether I liked it or not. It wasn't all bad. I had family here and the makings of friends. I would adapt as I always had before. I had just sat down and started unworking all of my braids, being careful to slide all of my beads on a chain around my neck when there was a knock on the door.

"It's Dwalin," I heard the older dwarf call gruffly through the door and I got up after sitting for a minute in surprise. I left my hair unbound and sighed. resting my forehead against the door as I gathered my wits before I opened the door with a pleasant smile on my face. Kill them with kindness.

"How can I help you Master Dwalin?" I asked with one eyebrow slightly raised and Dwalin gestured behind me to my room.

"Mind if I come in rather than standing at the door?" Dwalin asked me pointedly and I moved to the side and allowed him to brush past me into the room. I closed the door behind me and crossed my arms over my chest. "I came to…ah…Mahal lass…I came to apologize to yah," Dwalin finally got out, looking flustered as he tried to find the right words for what he was trying to say.

I looked down at my feet, chewing my inner lip as I tried to figure out what his motive was. Finally, I spoke not with malice, but matter of factly, "If you're just apologizing to me because you think that's what everyone else expects you to do, then save your breath. I don't need false apologizes."

Dwalin swore, a word Thorin no doubt wouldn't like me repeating, and shook his head at me, before he came to stand right in front of me. "That's not why I'm apologizing to yah," he told me genuinely.

"Look, I get that you don't trust me, Dwalin. I can't say that I trust all of you yet either, but I'm trying. I know that you think I am just a liability, but at least I'm willing to help you take back Erebor. That's more than can be said for the Dwarven lords that you all counted upon for aid," I pointed out and I shook my head, a frown on my face. "I may not know how to fight, but I'm willing to learn. Pummeling me into the dirt repeatedly won't teach me anything," I told him accusingly. "I was wrong to sat that yah don't belong here lass," Dwalin finally told me after a moment of silence between us as Dwalin seemed to choose his words carefully. "Yah have to understand the position yah've put us in. Darrowdams are supposed to be protected. I've seen Thorin and Dis lose hope in ever finding Frerin. Now that yah're here, Thorin will protect you at all costs," Dwalin explained to me and I was slightly surprised as it was the first time that he had done more than grunt or say only a few words to me.

"I get that, but that isn't my fault. I haven't lied to Thorin. I don't even want to be his heir. That belongs to Fili. He was trained to be Thorin's heir all his life and I don't want to take that away from him. I'm not looking for wealth or for a title and power, I just want a family again. And if you've noticed, I can handle myself well enough. I might have a lot still to learn, but no one is going to get hurt over me," I told Dwalin with a scowl on my face and finally he nodded at me.

"Birashagimi," Dwalin finally told me, catching me off guard as he looked at me with eyes full of regret.

"I accept your apology Master Dwalin. And I am sorry myself for going off on you like that. No matter what the situation, you don't deserve that," I told Dwalin a bit more softly and Dwalin nodded at me.

"Yer forgiven," Dwalin grunted out and I shook my head at that with a slight smile on my face.

"It's a shame that we had to fight in order to have our first conversation. I'd like to get to know you if that is okay with you, after all you are Thorin's friend and he trusts you implicitly," I told Dwalin and he nodded at me and grunted once more before gesturing to my packed things.

"Do yah need a hand gettin' yer stuff downstairs?" Dwalin asked me and I was going to say no, but then I remembered that Thorin had mentioned to me about how Dwarves felt about Darrowdams and wanting to protect them.

My father had told me before that he had a duty of care to me, me being his daughter. He always made sure my favourite drink was close at hand, that I had the best cut of meat or an extra helping, a cuddle after a long day, anything I needed to be happy. Thorin and my cousins were already taking over the duty of care and it was stupid to think that the others wouldn't do the same.

"Could you bring my stuff downstairs to idad? He told me that he would see to it that it was tied properly on to Dancer," I told Dwalin who raised one eyebrow at me and snorted.

"Dancer?" He asked me and I blushed slightly and bit my lip.

"I sort of named all of the ponies in my head," I admitted to him and Dwalin shook his head slightly.

"What'd yah name my pony then?" Dwalin asked me and I looked down slightly before looking up, finding myself looking right into his eyes.

"Daisy," I told him a little embarrassed and Dwalin actually chuckled slightly making me feel better.

"I'll get this to Thorin for yah. Do you want me to send someone up to help you with that?" Dwalin asked me, gesturing to my hair which was still an absolute disaster.

"Oh, um, if Fili doesn't mind…," I told him and Dwalin moved toward the door.

"He won't," Was all Dwalin told me before he left me.

I sighed, wondering what exactly all that was. It was strange to actually talk to Dwalin and get more than a grunt out of him. Thorin was right, his heart was in the right place. I just wished he could give me a chance. As I was contemplating this there came a knock at my door before Fili opened it slowly and entered, closing the door behind him. I smiled brightly at him as he came over and gave me an unexpected hug. I wasn't complaining though. I buried my face into his shoulder and breathed in the smells of woodsmoke and pine and sighed out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Dwalin sent me up to help you with your hair," Fili told me as soon as he released me.

"If you don't mind doing it. I just…it's not exactly easy to untangle it all," I told Fili who smiled at me widely.

"I don't mind at all. Come and sit down," Fili told me, and he led me over to the bed. I sat down on the bed and turned my back to him so he could easily reach my hair. Fili took a comb out of one of his many pockets and began brushing my hair out. "Your mother must have been a Firebeard," Fili commented, and I snorted slightly.

"Because of the riotous curls and hair color?" I asked him and Fili hummed in agreement. "I really don't know much about my amad. Adad didn't like to talk about her really. I think he must have really missed her," I admitted to Fili and he slowed down slightly before resuming his task.

"Was she his One?" Fili asked me and I sighed at that in frustration.

"I didn't even know about Ones until it was explained to me, but she could have been. I am beginning to learn that I know even less about my adad than I think I did," I said, biting my cheek as I considered this.

"Gandalf said some things may come back to you now that you are here. Maybe he told you and you've just forgotten," Fili told me, and I shrugged at that. I wasn't sure if that was even possible. There was a long pause in our conversation before Fili spoke once more. "I want to thank you," Fili told me suddenly.

"For what?" I asked Fili, confused.

"For how good you are with Kili. He's always wanted a little sister he could spoil and teach how to use a bow. He's excited to train you," Fili told me, and I turned around to look up at him and Fili stopped his task.

"You don't have to thank me for that, Fili. We're family," I told him with a frown on my face and Fili sighed heavily and I realized there was more to this for him than what I thought.

"It's more than that, namad," Fili told me as he sat down beside me on the bed. "Kili has always been treated poorly by other darrows and darrowdams. He's very slight of build and his beard has yet to come in. When everyone found out that he prefers the bow to an axe, there were vicious rumors circulating Ered Luin. People called him an elf. Not to his face, but behind his back. He knows what they say. It's only because he is Thorin's heir that they don't say it to his face. Kili is constantly trying to prove himself and I worry that he is too reckless," Fili told me, unburdening himself.

"People say what they like about us, but it doesn't make it true," I told Fili quietly and Fili looked angry for a moment before looking away from me.

"I'm his brother, his nadad, I should be able to shield him from that at the very least, but I cannot stop them from talking," Fili told me, and I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are a very good brother to Kili, nadad. You cannot always protect him, but you can love him. People will talk. Sometimes it seems like that is all they are good for, but like I said, nothing makes their words true. If Kili is an elf, I am a hobbit. And look at you both. I don't see them offering support to try and reclaim Erebor. Let them think what they like. In the end, what matters is what you think of yourselves," I told Fili who smiled at me and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to mine in a show of affection.

"You're right namad, thank you. I just worry about him all the time," Fili confessed, and I nodded as I pulled my forehead back from his.

"You're older than he is, it's your job to worry," I told him, and Fili nodded in understanding.

"You scared all of us you know. All Kili and I heard was news of an overturned cart and someone trapped beneath it. We thought it was you. I could barely get the words out that you needed help when I came to get idad for you. Everyone thought what we had," Fili informed me as he gestured to me to turn so he could finish off my hair.

"I didn't mean to worry anyone. I was just so hurt and upset that I wanted a few moments to myself," I told him as Fili deftly braided all of my hair into a long braid like Thorin had before, my other braids incorporated into it and the braid near my face hanging down freely by my chin. He accepted my beads from me and carefully slid them over the end of my braids and secured them.

"If you need to storm off once more at least take Kili or I with you so no one has to worry," Fili told me before brushing the braid over my left shoulder.

"How is that namad?" He asked me as I stood up and I smiled at him as he rose to his feet.

"It's perfect, thank you. I guess it is time for us to head out, huh?" I asked him and Fili nodded, a grin on his face once more now that our discussion had come to an end for now.

"It will be good to get on the open road again," Fili told me, sweeping the room incase I had forgotten anything before he led me downstairs and through the inn's common room.

"_On the road again! I just can't wait to get on the road again!" _I sang in a very off-key tune and Fili rolled his eyes as Thorin walked up to us outside. The ponies were in front of the inn, saddled and ready to go.

"Are you two ready to leave?" Thorin asked us as we stood side by side, grinning.

"Yes, idad!" Fili and I said in unison and I shook my head.

"I'll go help Kili," Fili said, leaving me with our uncle.

"Dwalin said he had spoken to you. Is everything good between you?" Thorin asked me after he had left us.

"I'm guessing Master Dwalin was rather tight lipped about our conversation which is why you are coming to me about this," I said and Thorin gave me a pointed look and I rolled my eyes before answering his question. "Everything is good between Dwalin and I, idad. He apologized and I accepted," I assured Thorin and he nodded, assured that we were getting along.

"Mount up, we have a long ride ahead of us," Thorin told me, leaning in and pressing his forehead to mine for a moment before he left to go over to his own pony whom I had named Bungo.

"Adaira! Look what I got you!" Kili shouted jovially as I walked over to my pony which was reigned up beside his and Kili presented me with a bow. It was smaller than his and a lot simpler, but it looked strong.

"Kili, you shouldn't have," I told my cousin, feeling a little teary eyed. That was two presents now in two days, my first presents in years.

"You'll need a bow for training. It's more your size anyway and the bow string should be easier for you to pull back than the one on mine," Kili told me and I smiled at him in gratitude.

"Thank you Kili. It's beautiful," I told him before I hugged him. Kili was surprised for only a moment before he squeezed me back tightly.

"I'm glad you like it namad," Kili told me with a large grin on his face as we pulled back from one another.

"Like it, I love it," I assured Kili, putting it on my back and accepting a quiver of newly fletched arrows from him.

"Your arrows have red feathers on them so you can tell them apart from the blue feathers on mine," Kili explained to me happily as I rubbed Dancer's nose and gathered up the reigns. Kili suddenly gave me a hand up and I let out a little squeak of surprise which he laughed at before I was settled into the saddle of my pony.

"That is very thoughtful of you, Kili, and thank you," I told him as he and Fili mounted up on either side of me.

"Ready for another's day travel?" Fili asked me, looking more relaxed already.

"Onwards, Buttercup! There's fuckery abound," I shouted brightly with a shit eating grin and Kili and Fili laughed heartily.

"And with that, we'll move out," Thorin called out and I put a hand over my mouth, forgetting that it wasn't just the three of us for a moment. "Mizimith, come up here and ride with us for a while. You still have your lessons with Balin to attend to," Thorin ordered I grimaced for a moment before maneuvering my pony forward.

"Good luck!" Kili called and I waved at my cousins as I made it to the front of the column of travelers.

"Good morning, Balin," I told the older dwarf before yawning tiredly.

"Good morning to you too lass. Are you well rested?" Balin asked me with a fond expression on his face.

"Well enough. What are we learning today?" I asked Balin as we settled in behind Dwalin and Thorin who were talking lowly with one another as they led us out of Bree.

"Dwarven customs, my dear. Firstly, crafts mastery and guilds. You'll need to be able to tell a dwarf's craft by looking at his or her braids, their skill level, and if they have been accepted into a guild," Balin explained and I nodded in understanding. We were on the edge of the Lowlands according to our map and soon we would be stepping out into the Wilds. I could do this. I was a Durin after all.

* * *

_Birashagimi- I'm sorry {literally I regret}_

_Amad- Mother_

_Adad-Father_

_Nadad-Brother_

_Namad-sister_

_Nadadith- little brother_

_Idad- Uncle_

_Mizimith- Little Jewel_


	16. The Lone-lands

Happy Sunday everyone and welcome back to the story. I manged to get a little ahead in chapters so we are moving right along. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen- The Lone-lands**

The Lone-lands outside of Bree were made of winding valleys and thickets of thick trees. Gandalf had disappeared once more, but we were all in high spirits as we distanced ourselves from the town of Men and were back under the open sky. My lessons with Balin weren't boring, but they were a bit repetitive. Around midday after our break for lunch he had dismissed me, and I fell back in the line to ride between my cousins. I found myself laughing more freely than I had in years and smiling without restraint as we traded jests back in forth.

"Hey," Kili said suddenly as he turned to me and I raised one eyebrow curiously. "Do you know any curse words? There must be loads where you're from," Kili asked me and I snorted, rolling my eyes before I got a wonderful idea. I looked away from Kili as if I was embarrassed.

"Well, I do, but I shouldn't say," I answered Kili and he and Fili caught on to my reluctance immediately.

"Come on, they can't be that bad," Fili told me, and I shook my head, huffing slightly.

"I'm supposed to set a good example as the eldest," I pointed out, trying to act all prim and proper.

"You're not that much older than Fili," Kili pointed out before he made puppy dog eyes at me. "Come on, just one," He pleaded, and I bit my lip as if I was nervous.

"Alright, alright," I told him quickly, gesturing for them both to lean in closer to me. "Um…fromage," I said in a whisper and both boys frowned before sitting back as I looked down at the reigns.

"Fromage?" Kili asked me loudly and I hushed him quickly and made hand gestures for him to keep his voice down.

"Kili! Keep your voice down!" I shushed him in a hissed whisper, and he nodded in understanding, grinning cheekily back at me.

"What does it mean?" Fili asked me and I turned to him, still biting my lip.

"Well… it's kind of rude. Don't ask me anymore. Figure it out for yourselves," I told them both before I fell back in the line beside Bilbo who was riding at the very back, holding the reigns of his pony very stiffly in front of him. "Hello, Bilbo," I greeted the Hobbit and he looked up at me in surprise.

"Oh, hello," Bilbo told me nervously and I smiled at him.

"You probably would be more comfortable if you relaxed your arms like this," I told him, showing him how I was holding the reigns to Dancer.

"Like this?" Bilbo asked me as he readjusted his arms, still looking a little stiff.

"Better. How are you doing?" I asked the hobbit. He was the only one else here who like me was unused to this sort of traveling.

"Well, I am terribly sore, and all this horsehair is making my nose itch," Bilbo complained before realizing he was doing so. "But, I'm alright," Bilbo tried to assure me, and I nodded, not buying it one bit.

"You'll get used to riding a pony soon. I can show you some easy stretches tonight that should sooth your muscles. I'll make you something you can rub on my legs too to loosen them up. It's worse when you start doing something you aren't used to. I have a recipe for a tea too that should help clear your sinuses and help with you hay fever," I offered, and Bilbo looked a little taken aback that I was willing to do that for him.

"Really? I, thank you. That's the nicest offer anyone has given me," Bilbo told me, and I sighed slightly, looking down the line.

"We're a little rough around the edges. Just be patient with us. Tell you what, come sit with Kili, Fili, and me tonight at dinner. You don't have to sit by yourself," I told the hobbit and he smiled slightly at that.

"I would like that, thank you," He told me, and I smiled back at him.

"So, tell me more about Hobbits. My father didn't know much about them," I told Bilbo and his face brightened into a genuinely happy smile.

"Well for one I can tell you that it is rude to call us Halflings. We aren't half of anything," Bilbo started, and I nodded which encouraged him to continue. "Our homes are called simals. My father build Bag End for my mother as a wedding present. Most hobbits are busybody gossip mongers, my cousin Lobelia amongst them," Bilbo told me with a little huff.

"And you?" I asked Bilbo and he puffed up his chest pridefully.

"I am a Baggins of Bag End. Baggins' are very respectable hobbits. For one, we are never late, hence my earlier anxiety. Now, let's see, Hobbits value, peace and quiet and above all food. Our days revolve around our seven meals."

"Seven!?" I exclaimed in surprise, thinking he was having me on. I noticed Ori was listening to our conversation, having fallen back until he was just in front of us and writing furiously in his book.

"Yes, there is breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, lunch, afternoon tea, dinner, and supper," Bilbo answered me, and I nodded, making an ah huh sound in my throat.

"So, are you alright with just the three meals or are you starving?" I asked Bilbo in concern. I was a doctor after all.

"I am a little hungry. I wouldn't say starving exactly. We can eat less meals, but why would we when we are at home?" Bilbo asked ma and I nodded once more.

"Well, I want you to tell me if it becomes a problem. In the meantime, since I don't really eat much, I will have Thorin make sure you get the rest of my rations," I told Bilbo who shook his head furiously back at me.

"I won't hear of it. I'm perfectly alright, Miss Adaira. Besides, you may not think you need it now, but you might soon enough. If I get hungry, I can always forage for food. Hobbits are remarkable foragers," Bilbo assured me, and I sighed slightly.

"Alright, but please let me know if I can help you in any way. And it is just Adaira, Bilbo," I reminded the Hobbit again and he nodded in agreement.

"Well then, let me tell you about our traditions," Bilbo started once more and I lost myself in our conversation, enjoying it thoroughly.

I learnt that Hobbits actually gave away presents on their birthdays rather than receiving them and that they used flowers as the language of love. I had apologized to Bilbo about not being able to tell him much, if anything about Dwarven customs as our race was very secretive and no one would thank me for telling him about our race. I could tell him that the secret language we spoke was called Khuzdul and that unlike Hobbits, Dwarves had soul mates called Ones and very strict courting customs. Bilbo assured me that it was quite alright, and we talked instead about herbs and the uses in the healing arts.

My earlier plan soon came to fruition and from the back of the line I was able to sit back and watch everything unfold. Kili and Fili and been talking amongst themselves for quiet sometime, apparently trying to make out what fromage meant and now that they think they had they decided to try it out.

"You know, I could really go for some fromage Uncle," Kili called ahead to Thorin and I stifled a laugh behind my hand, making it look like I was just scratching my nose.

"What in Mahal's name is fromage?" Thorin asked as he turned around on his pony to look over his shoulder at Kili. The boys started laughing loudly, Kili wiping fake tears away from his eyes.

"Got you to say it," Kili say through stifled laugher.

It wasn't long after that Thorin called us to stop for the night, already brooding. Fili and Kili were grinning from ear to ear as they walked up from me and helped me get down from Dancer. They tried to lead me over to the others, but I waved them off and held the reigns to Bilbo's pony, whom I had name Myrtle, steady. I offered a hand to him and he accepted it before dropping down to the ground, stumbling a little. Bilbo looked a little reluctant at first as I hand the reigns of his pony off to Nori and started leading him over to my cousins, but he straightened himself up to his full height and followed me after half a moment.

As everyone started making camp, I was once again left out of the work and Bilbo as well since he didn't know what to do or how to do it. I asked Oin for a few ingredients which he proffered to me happily and I sat down with Bilbo to the side of camp and showed him how to sit and stretch his hamstrings and back. He sighed happily as he stretched, and I could tell it was working. I sat making the poultice for his muscles and gave it over to him and he disappeared to take care of his business.

Once Gloin had a fire going, Bombur gave me a small pot which I added water to as he set about making dinner for us. Bilbo returned before long, looking far more relaxed than earlier and he sung my praises as he thanked me repeatedly. I assured him I was happy to help him and handed him a cup of tea to drink before I settled in next to Fili and Kili who were joking around. Kili had me grab my new bow and I followed him over to the edge of camp where he began by counting fifteen paces out from a tree and positioning me in front of it.

"Alright, first lesson, don't shoot yourself in the foot," Kili told me with a grin.

"Har, har," I told him sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Seriously, don't shoot yourself, or idad," Kili told me seriously now and I raised an eyebrow back at him.

"And the last part of that sentence is because…?" I asked him and Kili rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly.

"I may have shot him in the ass when he was teaching me how to use a bow," Kili told me embarrassedly and I burst out laughing.

"You didn't?" I asked him and he nodded, his cheeks still pink.

"I was a little eager to begin and he was still in the way apparently. That was years ago," Kili told me and I shook my head, a wide grin on my face.

"Alright, no shooting idad," I told Kili, saluting him and he frowned slightly in confusion before shrugging it off as one of my oddities.

"Now, stand shoulder width apart and bring your right leg back properly. Good, like that," Kili told me as he helped to position me correctly. "Okay pull the bow string back a bit to test your strength, but remember to keep your arm bent," Kili directed me like a puppet. "Yes, like that. And remember to breath out before you fire an arrow. Breathing makes your arms shake," Kili instructed me and I sighed out exaggeratedly as I tried to follow what he was telling me. "Keep your elbow high, you want you back to do all the hard work for you. You're holding, never hold," Kili told me and I frowned at that as he maneuvered me into place.

"What?" I asked Kili in confusion, shaking my head and he smiled at me warmly.

"Your muscles tense up when you hold. Now pull the string back again, but this time to the center of your chin and release," Kili told me and I lowered my arms and frowned more deeply.

"But don't I have to aim?" I asked Kili and he shook his head, all serious once more.

"Never aim," Kili told me and I scoffed at that.

"Never aim? How am I supposed to shoot anything if I don't aim?" I questioned the younger dwarf.

"Your eyes know where they want the arrow to go. Trust your eyes and yourself," Kili told me before notching back an arrow and in one graceful movement he shot an arrow dead center into our target before grinning like mad at me.

"Show off," I muttered under my breath before he encouraged me to pick up my stance once more.

"Perfect," Kili told me with an even bigger grin on his face. "Let's try it with an arrow this time. Notch it back like this," Kili explained to me, showing me on his own bow. "Keep your fingers loose around the arrow, but on the bow string, not the arrow. The arrow will stay on because of the notch in the end of it, It fits onto the bow string for you," He explained to me and I took and arrow from the quiver at my back and notched it as he had before raising my bow string back a little as I took up my stance.

"Are you sure I am doing this right?" I asked Kili, feeling awkward, especially with everyone watching me.

"Positive," Kili confirmed and I nodded before gazing at the tree, drawing my bow string back. Kili had been right, this bow was much easier for me to draw back than his own.

"Okay, right, pull back, don't aim, keep it loose," I muttered under my breath as I followed through on my motions.

The arrow shot out with little force and landed about four feet ahead of us, right in the dirt. I heard the Company chuckling around us before Dwalin shushed them. I looked over my shoulder back at them and Dwalin nodded at me and gestured for me to turn back around even as everyone still laughed to themselves, all except Thorin and Dwalin. I turned back around, trying to relax my jaw as I gritted my teeth together.

"I got it! I got it! Don't shoot me in the ass!" Kili shouted as he went to retrieve my ill shot arrow, more laughter springing up behind us. "You just didn't have enough force behind it," Kili told me with a grin on his face as he handed me the arrow.

"You're so funny," I told Kili rolling my eyes before I held my bow up again. "Now what did I do wrong?" I asked him with a grumble.

"You shot too early. Pull back breathe out as you do so. Wait until you feel your arms strain, then you know you pulled back far enough," Kili instructed me and I nodded once more and notched the arrow again. This time the arrow shot way over the trees. Landing in the bushes some twenty feet away from us. "Okay, a little too much power. You'll get the hang of it namad. Once you do you won't have to think about all of this," Kili assured me and I huffed out a breath. I knew I couldn't be good at everything but failing every time I tried to learn how to protect myself was just making me feel weak and useless.

"Right, I've got this," I said more to myself than to Kili. I rolled my shoulders before taking my stance again, drawing another arrow from my quiver. At this rate I would lose them all before I could actually shoot something. "Pull, aim, shoot," I muttered under my breath. How hard could this be?

"Don't aim," Kili reminded me and I rolled my eyes.

"Not aiming!" I assured him before making a sound of surprise as Thorin spoke behind me suddenly.

"Remember to breath out first," Thorin said and I wheeled around, my bow now pointing at his face, arrow pulled back. He looked startled but I quickly lowered my bow to point towards the ground relaxing my grip on the bow string as I nearly had a heart attack over nearly shooting Thorin in the face.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I repeated over and over again and Thorin placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"It's fine," Thorin assured me. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have startled you," Thorin told me and Dwalin stood up suddenly behind him.

"Find something to do. Yer making her nervous," Dwalin shouted to the others who were watching me and they all got up and started doing something. I sent a grateful smile to Dwalin who nodded at me and sat back down next to Balin, the two of them resuming their conversation. The others still shot looks my way, waiting for something else to happen, but Thorin drew me back to the task at hand as he squeezed my shoulder once more.

"Trust your instincts mizimith. Don't over think things," Thorin told me and I nodded, my face set into a determined expression as I turned back around. I took a few breaths before raising my bow once more and silencing the thoughts in my head ass I pulled the bow string back. Follow through, I told myself before I loosed the arrow. It finally hit the tree, lower than our mark, but it easily sank into the wood. Kili crowed in delight and Thorin clapped slightly behind me as Kili caught me up into a tight hug.

"I told you, you could do it namad," Kili told me happily, bumping his forehead lightly with mine and I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face. I did it, finally. "That was really good," Kili told me and I snorted, rolling my eyes a little.

"Yeah, if I want to hit a midget," I told him before quickly clasping a hand over my mouth as I realized what I said and to who. "Sorry!" I apologized again quickly. "That wasn't meant to be offensive. At home it just means a short person," I clarified as everyone stared at me before shrugging it off.

"No offense was meant so none was taken," Thorin told me, a small smirk on his face. "Kili is right. For a first try that was well done. With practice you will improve. Try a few more," Thorin encouraged me and I nodded before acquiescing to his request.

I shot another five arrows and two of the five hit the tree, higher than before, but still way off center. The other three hit the tree but bounced off. It wasn't an impressive first try, at least I didn't think so, but Kili had cheered for me every time an arrow sank into the wood and that made me feel a little better at least. Fili had come to join us, and he cheered along with Kili. Thorin called for us to finish and Kili went to retrieve the arrows for me. I slid them back into my quiver and the boys slung their arms over my shoulders as they led me back into camp.

"You didn't shoot anyone!" Kili told me enthusiastically as we sat near Bilbo the hobbit telling me a quick "Well, done," before falling quiet once more, drinking his tea which he was still nursing.

"I almost shot Thorin in the face. That's worse than shooting him in the ass," I pointed out to Kili with a snort and Kili rolled his eyes at me.

"But you didn't shoot Uncle Thorin in the face," Kili told me and Thorin piped up from his seat next to Dwalin.

"Which Uncle Thorin is glad for. At such short a distance I have no doubt you would have impaled me. I am a midget after all," Thorin remarked and suddenly everyone was laughing uproariously as I blushed a deep red. Thorin had a pleased smirk on his face as Fili and Kili laughed and patted me on the back.

"Come on, she's not a punching bag," Dwalin told them suddenly and Fili and Kili stopped thumping me on the back, looking worried.

"Sorry namad," They told me in unison, and I patted them both on the knee.

"It's okay. We all needed a laugh even if it was at my expense," I told them before I turned to my uncle. "It's good to see you joke around. If you keep frowning your face will stay like that and I will start having to call you Grumpy," I told him, making use of my inside knowledge.

"Grumpy? Surely not?" Thorin asked me with a brow raised.

"I only jest idad," I told Thorin with a nod and a smile. "You could never be anything other than majestic. Even Bungo thinks so," I told him, gesturing to his pony.

"She named em," Dwalin grunted to Thorin, meaning the ponies, and suddenly everyone wanted to know what I named their pony.

I explained that Bilbo's was Myrtle and Ori's Minty. Bofur's was little Sally, a sweet mare. Then there was Dancer and Daisy. Millie belonged to the rotund Bombur. Bifur was riding on Tilly and Gloin on Jack while Oin rode on Poppy. Fili and Kili rode Lady and Lucy respectively. Nori rode on Bonnie and Dori on Bailey while Balin had Angus. After that was settled Bombur announced that it was time for dinner and I was talking to Bilbo as I waited for the ground to die down around Bombur and Bofur, not wanting to get in anyone's way.

I didn't even notice as Dwalin put a bowl of stew in my hands as my head was turned to Bilbo, invested in our conversation. Fili and Kili plopped down next to me then and I figured it had been them who got my dinner for me as I turned back to them and smiled, laughing at their jests and japes, not noticing Dwalin who sat across from me, his head down as he ate, occasionally looking up at me with an odd expression on his face.

* * *

_Mizimith- Little Jewel_

_Adad-Father_

_Idad- Uncle_

_Namad- Sister_

_Nadad/Nadadith - Brother/little brother_


	17. A Time For Truth

**Dwalin's POV**

Dwalin had been relatively silent since he had apologized to Adaira that morning. He answered his brother or Thorin when spoken to directly, but he spent his time brooding over his conversation that morning with Adaira. He was loathe to admit that when she had smiled at him upon opening the door, he felt that now familiar thrum in his chest, a hammer to an anvil, as he did every time, he heard her laugh or speak. It was mocking him.

Seeing her devastated look when she had overheard him speak so harshly about her had made him want to console her then and there. He didn't even realize she had left the Prancing Pony on her own as he realized what he had done. Despite his feelings, he never should have spoken them so openly. Thorin had been right to chastise him. He had spoken too quickly and too harshly about the lass.

He felt dread fill his heart as Fili had run back into the inn and told them of the overturned cart. He would never be able to forgive himself if Adaira had come to harm all because of his harsh treatment of her. If anyone noticed that he had taken off at breakneck speed ahead of them all and ran to the lass, Thorin eventually overtaking him, no one mentioned it. To say Dwalin was shocked at what he found was an understatement.

Rather than finding Adaira pinned beneath the cart he found her beside it, helping the man from earlier who had flung insults at them. Her face was set in a determined expression, her hair falling loose from the braid down her back and she was covered in mud past her elbows as she tried to keep the pinned man steady. She ordered them about like a natural born leader and when she rose to her feet she had absentmindedly brushed the hair out of her face with the heel of her hand, leaving mud on her forehead.

After the man was settled, she took up charge once more to see to his care. A better man would have left him, but Adaira was not a man, she was a darrowdam through and through and a Durin. Dwalin knew she hadn't noticed when he wiped the mud from her forehead as she worked with Oin in a seemingly single-minded sort of way. Though she looked a bit grim and had winced herself at the man's screams as his leg was reset it was her calming humming and reassurance as she brushed the man's damp hair off his forehead before she wiped her hands and set about making him more comfortable now that the worst part was over that really endeared her to Dwalin.

Dwalin did all he could to assist her, taking her orders and moving swiftly to fill them. When they returned to the inn, Adaira had not even noticed as he walked beside her, careful in case she stumbled, a bit in reverence to her presence. Dwalin was accustomed to war and he had his fair share of injuries over his lifetime. He had never seen a healer be both an angel to her patient and a terror to others who were helping her. She knew when her patient needed a kind word, or a reassuring smile and she knew when to move quickly to help them and get what she needed.

Dwalin found himself draining tankard after tankard that evening, planning to get ruinously drunk. No matter what he was feeling for her he never could act upon it. Even if she was his One, he couldn't tell her, couldn't even consider it himself. He was old enough to be her father. He was a lowly guard. He wasn't good for her and he never would be.

Balin hadn't said a word to him that night but he had that damn expression on his face. He knew. Of course, he knew. The only one Dwalin ever talked to about personal matters was his brother or Thorin. They both knew his thoughts about Ones, how he didn't have one, not that that was true anymore. Let him think what he liked, Dwalin thought bitterly as he got drunker and drunker on Man made ale. Thorin and Balin got him to his bed and neither said a word as they did it, just dumped him on top of it and made for their own beds. Once more Dwalin dreamed of stone halls and his Maker.

This time, Dwalin was only blind for a moment, before he blinked, clearing his eyes. His mouth fell open as he looked up at the mountainous cavern built with stone pillars depicting the making of the first of the khazad. Dwalin was awestruck. The halls seem never ending and his footsteps echoed off of the stone pillars as he took in the view. A chuckle came from behind him and Dwalin turned around quickly, reaching for an axe which wasn't there. He found himself dressed in simple trousers and a tunic, rough spun and unassuming. The darrow he made eye contact with was about his height and oddly, looked like his own father Fundin.

"Welcome back to my halls, Dwlain son of Fundin. As I told you, your sight would return to you," The darrow told him with a smirk on his face as he walked closer to him. He was dressed in robes of Durin blue, lined with fur. His hair fell in dark waves down his back and was heavily braided and a simple crown of mithril sat upon his head.

"Mahal," Dwalin breathed out before bowing deeply.

"Have I truly won you over so easily?" Mahal asked him, not unkindly and Dwalin looked up at him.

"My words of late have been harsh," Dwalin managed to say and Mahal nodded before helping him to his feet.

"As harsh as your dismissal of your One. Do you doubt me still, Dwalin?" Mahal asked him and Dwalin sighed almost tiredly.

"She can't be my One," Dwalin told his maker firmly.

"And yet, she is the One I made for you," Mahal told him stoically. "I rarely err in my creations. Adaira daughter of Frerin is indeed your One. She has suffered long since the disappearance of her father though she may portray a strong woman. A woman she is indeed, no longer a child. She knows what it is like to be alone and to be lonely. For the part that I have played in that I am remorseful, but it has shaped her into a strong and determined woman. She would fight to the death for the ones she loves. Is that so different from your own views?" Mahal asked Dwalin who shook his head as he tried to find his voice.

"No," He finally said, and Mahal stared at him for a long moment before nodding in a decisive manner.

"Dark things stir in the deep. Whispers fly like words on a raven's wing. Even now the fall of the Line of Durin is in the making," Mahal said and Dwalin's face turned ashen.

"Yeh canna, mean that," Dwalin said in horror. "Is our quest really meant to be a failure?" Dwalin asked as he fell to his knees. Thorin, Fili, Kili…Adaira. Would they all die? Was this truly their fate?

"The Quest to reclaim Erebor will be a success, but it is what comes afterward that I do not know. Even I can not stop death, Dwalin son of Fundin," Mahal told him as he looked down at Dwalin with a sad look in his eyes.

"What can I do?" Dwalin asked him, determined to do whatever he had to do to save them. To save all of them.

"You can start by getting to your feet," Mahal told him with a small smile playing about his lips and Dwalin suddenly shot up like an arrow and stood in front of his Maker, his feet shoulder's width apart and his arms resting at his sides, a soldiers pose, standing at attention.

"In the coming days what will come to pass will be made clear to you. Adaira holds the key to the survival of the Line of Durian, be she alone cannot save them. She will need allies, staunch supporters, and her One. Should the others fall, war will erupt over who controls the mountain and Adaira has the only claim to the throne. All of this can be prevented. Adaira knows what she must do. Now, so do you. Will you accept Adaira as your One? Or will you let her stand alone?" Mahal asked him and before Dwalin could answer his maker he awoke with a start as Bombur fell out of his bed. He lifted a hand to his head which was throbbing like hammers repeatedly crushing his skull.

It served him right for drinking so much the night before. Dwalin cursed as he got himself up to a sitting position. The light hurt his eyes and it felt as if he had been sleeping on a boulder. His back cracked as he stood and stretched, his muscles bulging in his arms and thighs. One thing Dwalin was not was little. He cracked his knuckles and returned his knuckle dusters to his hands, taking care to ensure that his axes were still where he had left them the day before when he had returned to the inn. It was early still, and the loud snoring did nothing to ease his headache.

After making his water, thankfully without running into the lass, again, Dwalin trudged his way downstairs. Balin and Thorin were already awake, talking lowly at a table near the fire. They looked up when he entered the common room and Dwalin waved them off as he walked outside. He entered the stables, found the nearest barrel of water, and stuck his head inside of it. He held his breath for a moment or two before pulling it out, shaking the wet hair out of his face. That had helped a little. He was dripping water down his beard as he trudged back into the in and sat, Balin sliding a tankard of water over to him which Dwalin gulped down in a single go before holding his head into his hands.

"Feeling better?" Thorin asked him with a disapproving note to his voice and Dwalin grunted.

"If a troll sat on my head," Dwalin said and Thorin chuckled a bit at that.

"Should I ask why you drowned yourself in your cups last night?" Thorin asked him and Dwalin finally looked up with a scowl on his face.

"Yah know damn well why," Dwalin growled at him.

"I'd rather hear you say it," Thorin told him, leveling him with a stare.

"I found my One," Dwalin said lowly, his voice wavering as he finally said it aloud.

"I thought as much," Balin told him and Dwalin shot him a dirty look. "Does she know?" Balin asked him and Dwalin shook his head before swearing as that only made the pounding worse.

"Fûsak, of course she doesn't," Dwalin told them with a scowl on his face. "It's not as if I'd go and tell her."

"You have to tell her," Balin told him and Dwalin leveled a glare at him.

"To hell I do," Dwalin growled out. Thorin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking pained by the situation.

"As much as wish to support you in this, Dwalin. I cannot. Your actions towards my iraknâtha are unforgivable. Adaira could have been injured or worse. You caused her great pains by your words and actions thus far," Thorin told him, not unkindly, but seriously.

"I know," Dwalin muttered lowly, feeling beaten while he was already down. "I know what I've done and what I've said. It's inexcusable," Dwalin told him, looking Thorin right in the eyes and Thorin nodded in agreement.

"If you wish to accept Adaira as your One, you have to prove to me of your intentions towards her. Even then you must understand that should you tell her, she might reject you," Thorin told him and Dawlin nodded in understanding.

"Would serve me right," Dwalin muttered more to himself than to Thorin.

"I am happy for you Dwalin, truly, I am, but you must prove yourself before I would ever entrust my iraknâtha to you. So far you have done little to convince me that you even can tolerate her presence," Thorin told him and Dwalin stood from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Balin asked him in concern and Dwalin walked towards the door to the inn once more.

"Outside. I need to dunk myself again," Dwalin informed them before going to dunk his head in the barrel once more. While it might not help his pounding headache it might make him feel like this was a little more real.

* * *

Iraknâtha- Niece


	18. A Word By Any Other Name

**Sorry I am a day late. I was studying for a test and then I had to go to bed early enough because of having to get up early and not enough time to edit the chapter. At least I had it written. I did not forget about you. Thank you for being patient. **

* * *

**Dwalin's POV**

Dwalin remained rather silent for the rest of the day after he finally got up the nerve to apologize to Adaira properly. He spoken only when directly spoken to and for the most part rode next to Thorin at the front of the line. While his eyes scanned the tree line for danger, he considered his options. He couldn't help but listen in to Balin's conversation with Adaira. The lass was a quick study and remarkably bright.

That night as they camped surrounded by trees, Dwalin watched Adaira closely as she began her lessons with Kili. She wasn't the best archer, but she was not half bad either. Dwalin had strained his ears just to listen to her speak. Kili was a better teacher than he for her. He could joke around and laugh easily with her and Dwalin often said all the wrong things.

He noticed of course that the lass was very tense and looked crestfallen after her first few mishaps, especially as the others laughed at her failures. Dwalin hadn't even thought about how it would draw attention to him as he called for them all to sod off and find something to do rather than staring at her. Adaira's determined look as she nodded back at him gratefully was enough for him to feel satisfied.

That night Thorin was in a better mood than he had seen him in more recently. He even quipped jokes at his niece and nephews, cutting through the tension that seemed to hang over them all. Dwalin had gotten up and was one of the first to collect his dinner that night, grabbing an extra bowl for the lass. She didn't even notice him, too engrossed in her conversation with the halfling as he handed her the bowl. Her gentle smile as she spoke was enough to make him feel content for the most part.

Thorin called for sleep not soon after their stomachs were full and Dwalin nodded to him as he took up first watch. He watched as Adaira got settled in between her cousins and bade them a goodnight before she tucked her head on her folded arms, her knees pulled up to her chest. As relative silence fell over the camp, Dwalin sharpened his axes as he watched the trees. Thorin stayed up later than the rest and they sat in companionable silence before he too doused his pipe and made for bed.

When Gloin finally relieved him of his watch Dwalin groaned as he laid himself down on his bedroll, his body full of aches and pains, the benefit of old age. He found sleep easily enough, having learnt to get sleep wherever he could in the midst of war. When he awoke the next morning, he was greeted with the sight of a sleep Adaira, smiling as she raised her face to the early morning sun like a kitten basking in the glow.

She thanked Dori quietly as he pressed a hot mug of tea into her hands even as Kili groaned as he laid his head on her lap, the lass running her fingers slowly through his hair as she spoke to Fili in a low voice. Dwalin felt envious of the two and their closeness to her. They could do such things with her as she was their cousin whereas he would be out of line to even brush the lock of hair that had fallen out of her braid and was falling by her shoulder out of her face.

That jealous monster told him she would never let him touch her, never allow him to take comfort in her presence as she allowed her cousins to. He had ruined all of that with his harsh words and she would never forgive him. He swore to Mahal that he would do all he could for her, even if he had to love her from afar. He could protect her and support her even if that meant that she someday loved another.

**Adaira's POV**

When dawn rose, I was greeted with being kicked in the shin by Kili who had snuggled closer to me in the night until he was hugging me to his chest like I was a big teddy bear. He was drooling onto his tunic, his mouth hanging open and Fili was a tangle of limbs on my other side, his head on my shoulder as he used me for a pillow. I groaned and tried to untangle myself from the two of them, but they only pulled me closer as I tried to move, pulling me two different ways at the same time.

"Kili, get your elbow out of my spleen," I groaned as I nudged him with my foot, and he made a loud snorting snore as I laid there and pulled me closer to him. "Fili, move. Moovvee," I whined as I nudged him and thankfully, he was less of a heavy sleep than Kili and actually gave me a bit of space as he rolled onto his back.

"Mmm, go back to sleep," Fili groaned into my side and I huffed out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding. The two of them had horrible morning breath and I was beginning to feel claustrophobic between the two of them. Their bodies were also producing more heat than a forge and I needed to get up and get some fresh air. At that moment Thorin walked up to us and kicked the both of them in the boots, waking them up.

"Stop hanging on your cousin," Thorin ordered as Fili and Kili yawned tiredly, finally releasing me as they woke up.

"God, I think you bruised my spleen," I grumbled as I pulled myself out of the tangle of limbs, Thorin offering me a hand as I stumbled slight, and finally got to my feet with a huff. Thorin smiled at me as I stood beside him and bumped his forehead to mine before I felt the call of nature.

"Where are you going?" Thorin asked me with a raised eyebrow as I started walking away from him over to the direction of the trees.

"I gotta pee," I told him, and I left to make my water before I returned to camp. The others were starting to awake, the company coming alive. Fili and Kili were sitting upright on their bedrolls, still looking half asleep, their hair a tangled mess as I sat down between them once more.

Before I could protest Kili settled his head in my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair as Dori brought me a cup of tea and pressed into my hands with a "Good morning." I slowly drank it as I yawned and turned my face up to the morning light. Early mornings weren't new to me, but they weren't easy either. The sun felt nice even if the air was crisp.

One thing I noticed was that Gandalf was still absent from our Company. I wouldn't say missing exactly. He obviously knew what he was doing and where he was. He was a wizard, whatever that meant, and he was also old enough to fend for himself. Breakfast was a hurried affair. Thorin was antsy to get moving again and everyone seemed to want to make up for the lost time our stay in Bree had made.

Thankfully my evil plan from the day before started to work its magic as Bombur started passing around our breakfast. I noticed that Dwalin had yet to awaken so I grabbed a bowl for him when I went up to get my own. Thorin saw me heading over to him and took it from me, assuring me that he would wake him as he could be unpredictable in the mornings. I sat down nearer to the fire to warm myself while I ate as the air was a little chilly.

"You know, this is good Bombur, very fromage," Fili said with a sort of je ne sais quoi and Kili smirked at their inside joke. Bilbo who was sitting on his bed roll, half asleep blushed a bright pink all the way to the tops of his ears.

"Where did you hear that word?" Bilbo asked Fili with a little squeak.

"Oh, you know, around," Kili answered him with a searching hand gesture, and he gazed at me out of the corner of his eyes while I purposefully looked away as if I was embarrassed and made like I was very invested in my breakfast. Dwalin had gotten up and plopped down near the fire and was eating with gusto. Our eyes met for half a second before I looked away, having been caught.

"It sounds very rude," Bilbo managed to splutter out and I hid a triumphant grin as I took a bite of my breakfast of left-over stew from the night before. This was going better than I thought it would.

"Why's that?" Fili questioned the hobbit and I thought the same to myself.

"I'm not going to tell you with a lady present!" Bilbo hissed under his breath as he shot glances at me as I tried to look like I wasn't listening to them. Fili and Kili shared a look before they grinned widely and I knew that I had them hook, line, and sinker.

"Done with that namad?" Fili asked me as he walked over to me a few minutes later as I twisted a lock of hair around my finger, staring into the depths of the fire, just enjoying it for a few minutes more.

"Oh, yes, thank you," I told him, handing him my bowl before I yawned and stretched and finally got to my feet. Kili was rolling up my bed roll and repacking my things and I felt rather unneeded at the moment.

Before we left our camp site, Fili, Kili, Thorin and I sat together as everyone split up into familial groups to go about with the daily task of grooming. Thorin worked on my hair as Fili worked on his whilst I tried to tame Kili's. His hair was finer than typical dwarven hair which was why he had such a hard time with braids. They came unraveled too easily. I ended up parting his hair and pulling the top bit up before putting his clasp back on so it would stay out of his eyes. Once he was finished and Thorin as well, Fili sat in front of me as I weaved his braids back into his hair.

I was glad that I didn't have a beard as well. Apparently, that made me rather different than most darrowdams. Darrowdams had finer beards and shorter too and were often heavily decorated unlike darrows who mostly braided theirs into elaborate styles. Kili told me that maybe my beard would come in soon and it probably would be the prettiest beard in all of Erebor and I smiled back at him. While I wasn't worried about it, I knew Kili was as he was teased relentlessly back home. His kindness was much appreciated.

After Thorin had finished with my hair which he had braided into a crown on top of my head, I walked over to Dancer and rubbed his nose as the fire was stomped out and everyone started tying their packs back onto their ponies. I was humming to myself as Dancer pressed his nose into my shoulder and before long Fili came by and helped me back up into the saddle and we were on the road once more. The mornings were like they had been every morning thus far.

Lessons with Balin continued until our midday break beside a stream and I was dismissed to spend the afternoon with my cousins. I helped Kili fill all of our waterskins in the stream as it was about the only thing anyone let me do. I grinned before leaning in close to him to whisper into his ear.

"Moist fromage," I whispered and Kili cringed and put his shoulder to his ear as if I had stuck a wet finger there.

"Moist? Ugh, it sounds so gross," Kili complained, still cringing and I laughed brightly as we brought the water skins back to the Company, passing them back around. I listened that afternoon as Fili and Kili kept repeating the word in different types of sentences as they tried to figure out what it meant. Suddenly, Bilbo joined us and started speaking to them in hissed whispers and I managed to catch the last half of what he was saying which seemed to be what he believed it meant.

"Oh, that's what it means!" Kili crowed and I hid a giggle. Apparently the very sensible Master Baggins believed it was a dirty term for sex. Ah, cultures.

I continued to listen to Ori as he described Ered Luin to me after I had asked for his opinion of the Dwarven kingdom. While still in its infancy, Ered Luin seemed to be prosperous enough and at the very least no one was so poor that they went hungry. It was a place of opportunity and place to raise a family. There were plenty of mining opportunities and many supplied the Men of close towns with dwarven goods and wares. Ori and his brothers had never lived in Erebor so Ered Luin was the only home they had ever known, but Erebor promised them a new and better life.

We discussed books from both Middle Earth and Hegg and certain festivals and celebrations like Durin's day and how it was celebrated here. Durin's Day was an ever-changing date, but usually celebrated the first week of December when the full moon of the last lunar cycle of autumn occurred. It would be nice to celebrate it here this year, hopefully after we reclaimed the Mountain and have my first Yule with family in many years. My birthday was on the first day of Autumn, but that was still several month's away yet. Our discussion was interrupted a bit as the great debate continued.

"Fromage me. I'm tired," Kili said loudly as the sun started to sink over the horizon.

"What's with all this fromage talk?" Bofur asked him curiously and Fili and Kili grinned before they began whispering around to the others, leaving out Dwalin, Balin, and Thorin who no doubt would have put an end to their fun.

Thorin called for us to make camp and I dismounted from my pony as they spread around their newfound word like wildfire. I helped Bifur gather some wood and little twigs for kindling finding that our comfortable silence was a breath of fresh air compared to my chatty cousins. He found some daisies growing at the base of a tree and offered the plucked flowers to me. These sorts of gifts I could accept as they were not seen as an offer of courtship. I thanked Bifur and slipped them behind my ear as we made our way back to camp.

Dori seemed scandalized as Nori spoke to them and quickly covered Ori's ears as Ori tried to shake him off. I offered to help Bombur with dinner and he let me peel the potatoes for him as we sat and worked together, talking about differences and similarities in food from where we were from. I had a nice seat to watch the show and something to keep my hands busy. I liked busy work. It made me feel like I was actually contributing to the Company.

"I'm not a child Dori," Ori grumbled as he finally waved his brother off. "Are you sure that's what fromage means? It sounds kind of foreign," Ori asked Fili and Kili as he opened his book and Dori started to scold him.

"Ori, you know better than to use that sort of language," Dori began before Nori cut him off with a sly smirk on his face.

"Come on Dori. What the fromage is your problem?" Nori asked his brother who turned a deep red in anger and embarrassment.

"Really. And in front of lady," Dori told him hurriedly in a quiet voice, gesturing to me.

"Ah, I could use a bit of fromage after a long day," Bofur laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he smacked Nori on the shoulder. Bilbo who had taken up a seat next to me and had taken over my discussion with Bombur was a bright red color, his ears burning.

"So unseemly," Bilbo said in a strained voice, shooting the others looks and I leaned in closely to him.

"Do you think I should tell them what fromage actually means?" I whispered to Bilbo in a conspiratorial sort of way as the Company all tried to top each other, roaring with laughter.

"It's not… not a rude word for?" Bilbo stammered out and I grinned at him and shook my head.

"Far from it. Fromage means cheese, Bilbo," I explained to the hobbit who instantly looked relieved.

"Cheese?" He asked me quietly before laughing for the first time in days. "And they think…?" He asked me as he looked at the rest of the Company.

"Yup. And now we watch," I told the hobbit who smiled as we sat and worked, sharing a secret now.

After two hours of jokes, more uses of the word fromage, and dinner. Thorin seemed to finally be at his wits end. Dwalin, Balin, and him had stayed out of the conversation and we talking to each other lowly, while Bilbo and I sat with Ori and talked before the fire away from them all. I had taken out my new knitting needles and woolen yarn and had begun making a scarf for myself for when the weather turned colder. I had been approached by Balin to mend a hole in one of his tunics and Dori was all to happy to lend me a sewing needle and some thread. I hummed as I worked, a smile on my face until Thorin got to his feet to bring an end to the conversation taking place a few feet away.

"If one more person says fromage, they'll be on watch until the end of the quest. There's a lady present. Keep your tongues civil," Thorin growled out as he gestured to where I was sitting, ignoring everyone as Bilbo told Ori and me about Bullroarer Took, one of his ancestors, and the invention of golf in the Shire. Apologizes rang out from the others and I purposefully lifted my head and looked their way, nodding once before returning to my conversation and work.

"Are you going to tell them? What it actually means that is?" Bilbo whispered to me later in the night as we rolled out our bed rolls for sleep, Bilbo choosing to sleep nearer to Fili, and Kili, and I than on the outer edges of the camp.

"Nope," I told him, and we grinned conspiratorially. Not only had I created hours of fun, but I had finally lifted the spirits of our hobbit. I would say that was one job well done.

* * *

_Namad-Sister_

_Nadad- Brother_

_Idad- Uncle_


	19. The Name Of Oakenshield

**I live! Wow. Even though midterms are coming up I am still working off of chapters I wrote over Labor Day weekend. I am working on more now given the fact that I will have finals soon and then holidays. I might have a two week hiatus between Christmas and New Year because I am leaving to go visit family and I probably won't have access to a computer. When it gets closer I will let you all know. My friend might be up to posting for me. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! It is a fluffy one. **

* * *

Our ride the next morning was a bit rougher than the day before as we started up some rocky hills. Now that we had travelled deeper into the Lone-lands as they were called there were no people left, no inns to be seen, and the road grew steadily worse. Not too far ahead of us were dreary looking hills which rose higher and higher around us, dark with trees. On some of these hills were old castles and ruined towers which had an evil look about them. We steered clear of those and kept riding in a long line.

I had become a human pillow in the night once more and whilst I couldn't sleep, I had listened to the crickets and things that crept out in the woods as Dwalin sharpened his axes by the fire. Dwalin and I seemed to be on friendlier terms. He had even brought me my breakfast as Bofur and I traded stories, fairytales mostly. I had left out Snow White given the fact it had a stereotypical idea of dwarves in it. I wasn't even going to try the Disney version on them. They quite like Cinderella though, the original version with the stepsisters actually cutting off part of their feet to make the shoe fit.

Dwalin was an enigma to me. He seemed rather serious, but while I had my lessons with Balin he would jest with Thorin and I even managed to see him smile and laugh several times. Thorin directed the entirety of his affection and smiles towards Fili, Kili, and I. No matter how brooding or serious he seemed, I could tell that he cared deeply about his family. Family meant more to him than anything else. His affection term for me was spoken often and when possible followed up by a bump on the forehead.

As I got to know the other members of the Company better, I was starting to feel more at ease on the quest, unlike Bilbo who was still struggling and often times reprimanded by Thorin. I could tell he was still unsure about Bilbo's capabilities as a burglar and his liability to the others. I tried to converse with him every day, hoping that Thorin would see us together and know that I at least approved of him.

Even though I did, Bilbo still stayed on the outskirts of the camp either eating or sleeping by himself unless I expressly asked him to come and sit by me or lay out his bed roll closer to the fire. Some people just were not good in the outdoors. Gandalf certainly was meddling, telling everyone he was a burglar when clearly, he was a well to do hobbit, with little practical skills when it came to traveling.

I had to admit that he was light of foot, managing to sneak up on me and startle me on several occasions. Gandalf had tricked Bilbo as much as he had tricked us. Scratch that, as much as he had tricked everyone except for Thorin. Thorin had seen right through Gandalf's BS.

"So, lass," Nori said to me, drawing me out of my inner musings and I looked up at the star haired thief with a raised eyebrow. "I've noticed that you are incredibly good at acquiring things that don't belong to you."

"I'm not a thief. I just get absentminded and take something and forget to return it," I defended my actions and Nori raised his hands in a placating way and grinned at me.

"Well, I think we could turn that absentmindedness into a profession. Slight of hand is a good trick to know, especially in battle. Makes you unpredictable," Nori told me with a wink, and I frowned slightly as I listened to him.

"And you want to do what exactly?" I asked him directly and Nori leaned closer to me to whisper conspiratorially.

"Teach you. I could use an apprentice. You learn all sorts of things when eavesdropping or from the contents of someone's pockets," Nori informed me, and I rolled my eyes slightly.

"I doubt my uncle will think lessons in eavesdropping and thievery will fit in with my lessons of how to become a princess," I told Nori who only grinned wider.

"That's why we won't tell your idad," Nori told me, and I snorted at that before considering his offer. He was right in a way. Being able to find out more information or to even steal and hide items quickly would be a way that I could fight dirty. I wasn't exactly getting anywhere quickly with my lessons and Nori was willing to teach me another useful skill.

"What do you want out of this arrangement?" I asked Nori, and he grinned as he realized I was buying in to his proposal.

"Nothing really. Sitting back and watching Dwalin's face when he realizes is more than enough. He's arrested me more times than I can count. And he holds a grudge," Nori informed me and I snorted at that.

"So, this is payback?" I asked him and Nori shook his head slightly.

"Educational," He corrected me, and I offered him my hand.

"We have a deal," I told the thief and we shook hands.

"First lesson then. You have to learn how to move silently and control your breathing. Huffing and puffing won't go unnoticed when you are trying to listen in to a conversation. Once you learn how to do both we'll progress to pickpocketing," Nori informed me, and I smiled slightly at that. It seemed I had made an unlikely ally. I looked up as Thorin called for us to stop and found Gandalf returning to us.

"Ah, I see you are all making good time. The rode ahead seems easy enough. At this pace we should reach the Misty Mountains before the end of summer, if not quite some time before then," Gandalf informed us and Thorin nodded, looking pleased.

"Gandalf, I was beginning to think you had abandoned us or lost your way," Thorin remarked and the wizard seemed offended by that.

"I know exactly where I am going, Thorin Oakenshield. I rode ahead to meet with a friend of mine who lives in these parts to learn of the recent comings and goings. Tom Bombadil is his name. He is a rather enigmatic and merry sort of fellow," Gandalf told Thorin who looked unimpressed by his words.

"We move out!" Thorin called down the line and with that, Gandalf had made his return and the Company traveled deeper into the Lowlands.

**Bilbo's POV**

Bilbo was not happy. He was aching all over, he had blisters on his inner thighs that kept breaking and chaffing, more appearing as they day progressed, and he couldn't get to sleep at night. Every time he laid down on his bed roll, provided by the Company, he could feel every rock and twig beneath him even when he swore, he had found them all and tossed them aside.

At night he felt so exposed sleeping in the open air and he worried that something might be creeping up on them every time he heard the fire crack or a twig snap. Then there was the snoring, burping, and farting to contend with. During the day he was congested, his eyes itching from all of the horse hair. Adaira's tea was lovely and made him feel better in the evening, but as soon as they stared riding again it started all over.

He really did enjoy his talks with the young woman. She was kind and spoke freely, even wanting to know more about the Shire and Hobbits, despite everything she was supposed to be learning. Bilbo wasn't unsure if she really did come from some place called Hegg or if she was lying, but she was certainly better company than the rest of his companions and Gandalf had believed her story long before the others had.

She was an experienced healer and a quick learner. It was hard for Bilbo to watch someone as unprepared as he, flourish in such a short time, but she never seemed to forget him despite all of that. Thorin had called for them to stop and camp near the edge of a cliff that night and Bilbo could not get to sleep, no matter how long he laid there. He watched in disgust as Gloin slept soundly tiny flying insects getting sucked into his mouth every time he inhaled, and then were expelled when he exhaled.

Finally, he got up and walked past the rest of the Dwarves who were asleep, save for Fili and Kili who were sitting keeping watch near the fire and Gandalf who had his back to a tree and was smoking his pipe. Fili and Kili had repeatedly told Adaira to get some sleep, but she had insisted on staying up with them as they kept watch and smoked and was sitting between the two of them, her knees folded up to her chest as she looked at the stars. Bilbo walked over to his pony and looked around before taking an apple out of his pocket which he had saved from his lunch and offered it to his pony.

"Hello, girl. That's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle; you must tell no one. sh, sh" Bilbo told his pony calmly, shushing her when she began loudly crunching the apple. His fears of being overheard were unfounded as suddenly a scream pierced the night. Quickly, Bilbo ran over to Fili and Kili. Adaira looked noticeably worried too and her hand was inching toward her boot. "What was that?" Bilbo asked the two younger dwarves.

"Orcs," Kili answered him as another scream filled the air. Thorin, who had been dozing, jerked awake upon hearing the word "Orcs."

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked them worriedly, wondering if he had heard them properly. He knew about Orcs. Ever since the Fell Winter when the river flooded and Orcs and Wargs had invaded the Shire, leading to his parent's deaths, he had feared them.

The pantries had been dwindling and Bilbo was still a tween, two years from his majority at 33, and old enough to be left alone. His parents had left the safety of the simal and traveled towards the Brandywine river in search of food. They had been attacked by an Orc and lone Warg and his father had bravely fought them off from his mother but had been gravely wounded. He died by the end of winter and his mother died from a broken heart before he even came of age.

Bilbo knew what it was like to be alone. He had to grow up quickly after his parent's death, now the owner of Bag End and of the lands on which his father had tenants. All of his parent's responsibilities fell to him and he no longer ran off into the woods in search of elves but became a rather respectable Hobbit with a fear of danger and adventures.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them," Fili told him seriously and Kili nodded in agreement.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood," Kili told him and Bilbo looked away in the direction of the scream in fright while Fili and Kili looked at each other over Adaira's head and began laughing.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin demanded of the two of them as he stomped over to them both. "Do you think scaring Adaira is acceptable?" Thorin added and Bilbo turned back, noticing that the young woman looked as frightened as he was. It seemed they shared healthy fear of the unknown.

**Adaira's POV**

Staring up at the stars that night had been wonderful. If Dwalin or Thorin had been on first watch they would have forced me to lay down and sleep whether I liked it or not, but the boys soon learnt that all their prodding wasn't going to work. The night sky was even different from home. The stars weren't the same.

A piecing scream filled the night and I started in fright as I stared out over the rocky cliff in the direction of where the scream came from. I barely noticed when Bilbo walked towards us and asked what the scream was as my hand inched towards the knife in my boot. I had heard a scream like that before. I was sure of it. Fili and Kili were telling Bilbo that it had been Orcs, but I already knew that. I remembered it. Not just from what my father had told me about them, but from a memory that I couldn't quiet picture perfectly. Screams in the forest and adad running with me in his arms as if the Devil was at his heels.

"Do you think scaring Adaira is acceptable?" I heard Thorin ask Fili and Kili before his hand filled my vision. I accepted it quickly and he helped me to his feet, pulling me into the safety of his arms.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili told Thorin quickly as I leaned my head onto Thorin's shoulder, slowing my breathing as I breathed in the smell of woodsmoke, pipe weed, pine, and cloves.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world," Thorin told Kili harshly as he tightened his grip on me and he led me over to the edge of the cliff. I wasn't scared as long as he was holding me. It reminded me of when I had nightmares and my father would let me crawl into his bed and he would hold me tightly to his chest until I fell asleep.

I peeked around Thorin's shoulder and looked out over the valley with him, scanning the distant cliffs for sight of anything moving. My eyes just couldn't see that far. Behind us, Balin walked up to Fili and Kili, everyone on edge and awake now, Dwalin gripping his axes tightly.

"Don't mind him, laddie," Balin told Kili gently as I laid my head back down on Thorin's shoulder. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first," Balin began to explain and I knew what was coming next. The story of the Battle of Azanulbizar.

**Flashback**

Thousands of dwarves and orcs fought before the front of the gates of Moria. Thorin, Thror, Thrain, Balin, and Dwalin fought fiercely around each other, Frerin sticking close to his brother and covered in black blood as he slew orc after orc that crossed his path. A massive, pale, orc wiped out many dwarves with his mace, then began to engage with King Thror who had battled forth to meet him

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King," Balin said and I could remember the story my father had told me of this battle, How Azog, after defeating King Thror, had held up his beheaded head and roared before he flung the head which had bounced and rolled its way through the fighting, stopping at Thorin's feet.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing when he led a charge to the Dimrill Gates, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. Frerin, Adaira's father, had been injured and disappeared in the battle, presumed to be dead. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us," Balin continued his story and I could picture the orcs overpowering the dwarves who fled for their lives as adad had told me they had.

"That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived," Balin told everyone as I looked up at Thorin who was staring across the valley as if he did not even hear the other man speak. I could see the pain in his face, and I knew that he was relieving that day now.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King," Balin finished and Thorin turned me away from the view beyond the cliff. The entire Company was awake and standing in awe, staring at Thorin. Thorin steered us between them toward the fire and sat me down in front of it so I could warm myself.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked suddenly and Thorin turned his stern gaze on him.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin spat before he took off his coat and draped it over my shoulders before sitting down next to me.

"What is it that you fear mizimith?" Thorin asked me in a low voice as I played with the fur lining his coat just so that I would have something to do with my hands.

"When I heard the scream…I realized I had heard it before. I remembered something. A scream from behind us and adad running through thick trees with me in his arms. He was more frightened than I ever saw him before. I just remember pressing my face into his shoulder too terrified to look back," I told Thorin in a low whisper and he sighed heavily.

"Maybe when you remember everything there is to remember you will have your answers. Did your father ever speak of Moria and the battle?" Thorin asked me and I nodded before raising my voice wanting everyone to hear what I was saying.

"My father told me about the Battle of the Dimrill Dale and of Azog the Defiler. He told me that my great grandfather Thror was beheaded before the Gates of Moria. Thrain, my grandfather led the next charge. My adad slew all that stood before him and his father. He took an arrow to the shoulder, but even that could not stop him from fighting. He made it to my grandfather, but the two of them were badly injured in the fighting.

"An orc called orders to the others and they were seized, chained and gagged and dragged from the battlefield. That is all my father would tell me of his involvement in the battle. He said that as they dragged him away from the battle he watched as his brother, wielding only an oaken branch as a shield slew Azog the Defiler. He knew then that Durin's line had not fallen and that Thorin would be the king Durin's folk deserved. He named me for my uncle, hoping I would have half his courage and strength. Adaira means ford by the Oak tree," I told everyone proudly before I turned and looked at my uncle who had a strange look in his eyes and if I wasn't mistaken, were a little misty.

"Frerin named you after me?" Thorin asked me in shock and I nodded.

"He loved you dearly, idad. I think he rarely spoke of you because the memories were hard for him. My favourite story growing up was the Uncle Thorin story. Of course I couldn't pronounce everything properly so it was the 'Unc Rin' story," I told him honestly laughing at the memory of a younger me pestering my father for the same story every night for weeks after he first told it to me.

"I hope that I have not disappointed you. I truly am no warrior of legend," Thorin told me lowly and I nudged his shoulder with my own.

"I don't know. I kinda think you are," I told him with a smile and Thorin bumped his forehead with mine before he stood and pulled me up to my feet.

"Come rest here by Dwalin and I. Dawn approaches. You should get some sleep," Thorin told me as he rolled out his bed roll for me in between the rock he had been dozing on and Dwalin's bed roll. I laid down, covering myself with Thorin's coat and closed my eyes, falling asleep quickly knowing that I was protected and loved.

* * *

_Adad- Father_

_Namad- Sister_

_Nadad- Brother_

_Idad- Uncle_


	20. One Tin Soldier

**Hello everyone! I am posting a day early since I will be out all day tomorrow. I hope you like the chapter. The song featured in it is called One Tin Soldier by Coven and like this story I don't own it, only Adaira and mu own work. Enjoy!**

* * *

The weather the next morning had taken a gloomy and nasty turn. The weather had, since our journey's beginning been good for May just as it often was in stories, but now it was cold and wet, and we were obliged to camp wherever we could find a dry spot. I didn't let it put a damper on my mood though. Thorin and I rode closely together after out night spent bonding on the cliffs. He had offered me his spare cloak, a dark brown traveled stained cloak which fought of the wind a rain better than my woolen cloak ever could even if it was too big for me.

My hair fell damp and loose around my shoulders and my eyelashes left wet flutters on my cheeks. Balin was not in the mood to teach me anything, in fact no one was really in the mood for conversation. It was a grueling ride and I simply rode forward and took in the landscape. Before long it would be June, I thought as I splashed along the muddy trail at the center of the line next to my cousins.

Bilbo was riding last as ever and his hair was plastered to his face as he had no cloak of his own. The pouring rain was icy even though it was summer and soon had everyone soaked through and grumpy. My hood was dripping water into my eyes and my cloak was saturated with water. Dancer was tired and stumbled every so often on stones that crossed out path.

Still we continued forward despite the rain and the miserableness we were all feeling at being soaked to the skin and cold, unable to even have a hot meal. Somewhere behind the grey clouds the sun was going down and it began to get dark as we headed down a deep valley with a river at the bottom. The wind started up fiercely and the willows along the banks of the river bent and sighed in the wind.

We were fortunate enough that the road went over an ancient stone bridge as the river was swollen due to the rains which had come rushing down from the hills and mountains to the north. It was nearly night when we crossed over. The wind had broken up the grey clouds above us and a wandering moon had appeared above the hills to light our way.

Thorin called for us to stop for supper muttering to himself, "and where shall we get a dry patch to sleep on?" It was decided in the end that we would just have to camp where we were. We moved to a clump of trees and although it was drier beneath them, the wind was repeatedly shaking the rain off the leaves of the trees and the constant dripping sound was annoying us all through the night.

Though Oin and Gloin were especially good at making fires, the wind and the rain prevent even them from starting one and we ate only hard cheese and cram that night. We were forced to sleep very close together for warmth, still sodden through with no hopes to change into drier clothing. When we started at first light it was still pouring down with rain, and the moods of everyone had only darkened.

One of the ponies was frightened over nothing and bolted, getting into the river before anyone could catch him. Before we got him out, Fili and Kili had both almost been dragged under the water and all of the baggage that the pony had carried had been washed down the river. The supplies the pony had been carrying was mostly food which left us little to eat for dinner and less for breakfast the next morning.

Even though the quest had started of quite well we now had to contend with the rain, loss of supplies, and the scream of orcs at night. We sat that evening wet and glum as Oin and Gloin tried to light a fire for us, quarrelling about it fiercely.

"Alright, that is enough," I told everyone as I stepped closer to where they were trying to make a fire. "I know it is wet and we are all miserable but taking cheap shots at each other is not going to make anything better. Everyone spread out. There has to be somewhere better for us to sleep tonight where we can get somewhat warm and dry," I ordered everyone, knowing that Thorin would only bark orders and lose his patience if I had not taken the lead.

We all searched for a good hour before Bilbo discovered a cave big enough to all fit into. Dwalin and Thorin checked it for predators or dark things lurking about and came back with nothing so we all crammed ourselves into the cave. Despite the low ceiling we fit comfortably inside and Gloin got a fire going easily enough now that we were out of the wind and rain. Kili and Fili were sent out to search for more dry kindling as I helped Bombur cook us something warm. With any luck, getting warm food in everyone's stomachs and everyone sleeping some place warm and dry would put them in a better mood come morning.

"You should get out of your wet things. You're shivering," Thorin told me after we ate, and I bit my lip slightly. He was right, I had been shivering most of the day, my clothes soaked through and the lightest of winds making me shake with cold.

"I don't really have somewhere to change," I pointed out to him and he stood, bending down to as not hit his head on the low ceiling and escorted me over to the back wall of the cave carrying my pack in his hand.

"Everyone advert your eyes. Adaira needs a moment of privacy," Thorin ordered as he shrugged out of his coat and held it up in front of me like a shield and everyone turned their gazes away without question. Dwalin stood near us with his arms crossed over his chest, his back turned, and a deep scowl on his face as one hand rested on top of his axe hilt as if he was waiting for anyone to make even the slightest move to try and turn around. I appreciated the gesture, but I thought it was a little much. I hurriedly changed into my second set of clothes which were thankfully dry and warm.

"Thank you," I told everyone in a quiet voice which carried around the cave as I returned to my bed roll and there were calls of "You're welcome" as everyone went about their conversations once more. Dwalin just nodded at me and went to speak to Thorin as if nothing had just happened.

Fili brought me his trousers which had a hole in them from the river and asked if I could mend them, so I set about the task after procuring a needle and some thread form the ever-helpful Dori. Ori worked on his book beside me which had thankfully stayed dry and I hummed absentmindedly under my breath as I worked. Bilbo was next to approach me, carrying his red coat with him.

"Miss Adaira?" He asked and I continued to hum, ignoring him. "Oh, bebother and confiscate you dwarves. Adaira then," Bilbo corrected himself in annoyance and I looked up at him, smiling presently.

"Good evening Bilbo. Can I help you?" I asked the hobbit sweetly and he huffed in irritation.

"I have a hole in the elbow of my sleeve, and I was wondering if you could mend it for me. I've tried mending my own clothes before, but I am rather terrible at it," Bilbo informed me, and I accepted his coat from him, which was still damp, but had been drying near the fire.

"I can mend this well enough. I'll have it ready for you by morning," I told Bilbo as I added it to my growing pile, having accepted Dwalin's tunic and Nori's trousers as well to mend before I turned in. "And it's only Adaira," I reminded Bilbo for the umpteenth time.

"It's very improper to call a lady by only her given name," Bilbo told me, his nose twitching a little.

"My father gave me my name so that I could be called by it. I was not born Miss Adaira," I told Bilbo with a slight smile gracing my features. "That goes for all of you. I am Adaira only. I think that is quite spectacular enough," I said, and Dori looked a little shocked due to his delicate sensibilities, but the others readily agreed.

I continued working as I soaked in the warmth of the blazing fire, the others having insisted that I take the closest seat to the fire and that I roll my bed roll out beside it. I noted that Dwalin's coat which had dried first was now resting comfortably on my shoulders even though I could not remember exactly when it had been put there as I conversed with Ori and completed my mending. I was feeling better than I had in the last two days with a belly full of hot food and a fire to ward off the chill. I hummed absentmindedly as I worked, my fingers following deft movements as I sewed.

"What's that tune that yer humming lass?" Bofur suddenly asked me, taking his pipe from his lips and I looked up at him with a confused frown on my face before I realized what I had been doing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I was doing it. I can stop," I assured Bofur who put a hand to his heart and looked mock wounded.

"I wouldn't dream of it, lass. What's the song that goes with it?" He asked me curiously and I smiled back at him as I set down my work.

"It is just something my father used to sing to me. I think he sang it more than he did the song of Erebor," I explained and Bofur nodded as the others listened in to our conversation.

"Could you sing it for us lass? We all could use a bit of cheer," Bofur asked me and I frowned slightly.

"I doubt I could do it justice," I told him and Bofur shook his head at that.

"Go ahead if you're amiable. We won't judge yah lass," Bofur assured me and I nod before wetting my lips and opening my mouth to sing the first few notes of the song.

"_Listen people to a story that was written long ago, 'bout a kingdom on a mountain and the valley folk below,"_ I sang, and everyone leaned in as I spoke of the mountains. "_On the mountain was a treasure hidden deep beneath a stone, and the valley people swore they'd have it for their very own_," I continued and everyone, especially Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin looked a little surprised.

No wonder my father had liked the song. It spoke of the mountain folk and of a treasure hidden beneath a stone which could reference the Arkenstone that was buried deep in the stone of Erebor before it was discovered, the King's Jewel.

"_Go ahead and hate your neighbor, go ahead and cheat a friend! Do it in the name of heaven, you can justify it in the end! There won't be any trumpets blowing, come the judgment day! On the bloody morning after, one tin soldier rides away!"_ I sang the chorus, and everyone looked a little less grim as my voice filled the cave, the wind blowing steadily outside the rain pouring with a loudly like a great roar.

"_So, the people of the valley sent a message up the hill, asking for the buried treasure, tons of gold for which they'd kill. Came the answer from the kingdom, with our brothers we will share, all the riches of the mountain, all the treasure buried there_," I sang, telling the story and teaching them the meaning behind it. These mountain people were not greedy. They wished to share what they had with others so that they too could prosper.

"_Now the valley cried with anger, mount your horses, draw your swords and they killed the mountain people, so they won their just rewards. Now they stood before the treasure on the mountain dark and red turned the stone and looked beneath it, Peace on earth, was all it said," _I sang, my voice becoming clearer with each word. Everyone looked a little perturbed and no doubt some of my words brought back memories of their own mountain kingdom. I looked at Fili and Kili and nudged them and they realized I wanted them to join in.

"_Go ahead and hate your neighbor! go ahead and cheat a friend! Do it in the name of heaven, you can justify it in the end! There won't be any trumpets blowing come the judgment day! On the bloody morning after one tin soldier rides away!_" The three of us sang in unison and when we fell silent once more Bofur smiled at me and thanked me for my song. Hopefully this time around, one tin soldier would not be the only one who rode away from Erebor.

* * *

_Idad- Uncle_

_Adad- Faather_

_Nadad- Brother_

_Namad- Sister_


	21. Something There

**I know this one is kinda on the small side, but I promise to make up for it next week! Enjoy!**

* * *

The comfort and brightened spirits we had found in the cave the night before had been dampened by another day of rain. Gandalf had joined us on the march that morning, making his way back to the company, this time to stay, or so it seemed. Wizards apparently liked to come and go like the wind. I was soaked through once more, but I tried to keep my spirits up, even as I shivered in my saddle. We were downright miserable, especially after enjoying a night of comfort of warmth and dryness before having to endure another day of cold rain. We rode our ponies through the muddy forest trail, quiet and reflective.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori suddenly called ahead to the wizard and I looked up from where I had been staring at my hands which were resting on the saddle horn.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard," Gandalf shot back to Dori rather grumpily and I snorted at his answer.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked Gandalf then and I raised my eyebrow listening in closer.

"What?" Gandalf asked the Hobbit, confused.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo prompted Gandalf.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names," Gandalf informed Bilbo and I shook my head at that. How did you just forget someone's name, especially those who were basically your coworkers?

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo suddenly asked Gandalf, drawing my attention back to the conversation.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown," Gandalf told Bilbo and I frowned as I heard the name. Something about it just seemed familiar to me.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" Bilbo asked and I barked out a laugh as Gandalf looked slightly offended by Bilbo's question.

"Do you need some aloe Gandalf? Because that was a sick burn," I asked the wizard and he raised one wizened eyebrow at me.

"In what way was it sick?" He asked me and I fought some giggles back.

"It means something that is bad, basically" I explained to him and he nodded before shaking his head and muttering about Hobbits and Dwarves.

"Well, I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world," Gandalf told Bilbo and I as we continued on our road and I looked to the East, wondering what exactly my father and I had been running from all those years ago.

The rain finally subsided late in the afternoon and our spirits soared as the clouds rolled away and the stars came out. We found a quiet place to camp and our fire burned brightly. I was able to change into warm and dry clothes once more and everyone had their clothes or coats drying on the branches of the trees around camp as Bombur made us dinner.

I helped Bombur prepare dinner as Fili and Kili gathered dry kindling. It was busy work and I was just thankful that everyone was letting me pitch in and do something to help. Once the stew was simmering Bombur sent me off to sit and relax before dinner. There wasn't really anywhere to sit around camp, and I looked back and forth for somewhere relatively dry to sit before huffing in frustration. What good were dry clothes if I was just going to get all wet again right away?

Just as I was about to sit down, Dwalin excused himself from his conversation with Thorin and got to his feet. He walked through the camp, locking eyes with me as he passed by, our arms almost touching. He walked off into the surrounding trees and I just stared at where he had walked off stupidly. When I finally caught myself, I turned away and walked towards Thorin. Great, here I was staring after him when he probably was just going to the bathroom.

"Don't sit yet lass," I heard someone call behind me as I was about to sit near Thorin and I jumped in surprise, turning around to find Dwalin carrying a fallen log over his shoulder. He grunted under the weight but carried it over to me before throwing down the log close to the fire. "It's dry enough. Better than the ground," Dwalin grunted to me as he clapped his hands together and then brushed them off on his trousers.

"I…thank you Dwalin," I told the dwarf with a little blush creeping up on my cheeks at the gesture. The fact that he had gone way out of his way just for my comfort was astounding.

"Yer welcome," Dwalin told me gruffly before he walked over to Thorin and made to sit to return to his conversation with my uncle. Suddenly he turned around and walked over to one of the trees and pulled his cloak off a lower branch before bringing it over to me. "Ah…it's got a tear in it. Mind fixing it?" Dwalin asked me and I smiled up at him, my fingers brushing over his as I accepted the cloak from him.

"I wouldn't mind it the least bit. I'll have it fixed by morning," I assured the dwarf and Dwalin nodded before finally walking over to Thorin and sitting down with a thump and talking to him once more. For a moment I watched him, and he turned away from Thorin and stared back at me and I hurriedly looked away, sighing as I sat down.

I couldn't figure Dwalin out at all. One minute he was nice to me, going out of his way to help me and the next he was grumpy and growling at anything that moved. I couldn't pin him down and that was the hardest part of this quest. I could figure everyone else out except for Dwalin.

Fili brought me my dinner as I stared into the fire, thinking and before long I was brought out of my inner musings as Bofur began telling stories that had us all laughing and joking amongst one another. It was good to be in high spirits once more. I worked on my mending as I had the last several nights, paying closer attention to Dwalin's cloak that the rest of the pile and when I handed back the folded cloak to Dwalin before bed, Dwalin had only grunted and accepted it back. Some days it was like talking to a gorilla.

When the next morning dawned, I woke up with Kili's elbow in the small of my back. I groaned and rolled away from him, finding myself partially on Fili's chest. I snuggled up next to my cousin, enjoying the warmth and Kili rolled over me, following my body heat and hugging me from behind making one big dwarf sandwich.

"Guys, can't breathe," I mumbled on Fili's chest, and I tickled Fili's ear since I could get one arm free. "Fee need to pee," I told the sleeping dwarf who was drooling all over himself as I poked the side of his face. He groaned as I continued to poke him. I decided to do the most childish thing I could think of then and stuck my finger in my mouth before sticking it into his ear. I watched with a grin the exact moment his eyes opened before he cringed and began swatting my hand away, trying to rub the spit out of his ear with his shoulder.

"Ugh, you're such a brat," Fili told me as he rolled to the side to make room for me to get up and I pushed Kili onto his own side, the younger dwarf still snoring and slobbering all over himself as I crawled out of our little nest of blankets.

"Well you are a blanket hog," I shot back as I stood up and stretched. "And you never let me get up in the morning," I told him before I grabbed my pack. The rest of the Company was still mostly asleep. Gandalf was awake, his back resting against a tree as he smoked his pipe and Dwalin, Balin, and Thorin were talking quietly near the dying embers of the fire.

They looked up at me as I stood, and I waved and gestured towards the trees and Thorin nodded. I knew I would only have a few minutes before he would come looking for me. I trudged out into the woods and did my business before taking out the soap Fili had gotten me. I had taken to rubbing some under my arms every day in the hopes it would ward of the stench. It worked a little. I chewed on some pine nettles and rinsed my mouth out with water and cleaned my face with soap and water. It was the best hygiene practices I was getting out here. I had already had to have the "talk" with Oin when we were in Bree about when my last monthly cycle was so we could prepare for that sort of thing. I was not looking forward to dealing with that here away from my modern remedies.

The company started awakening slowly and Thorin actually allowed us to have some time to relax this morning seeing as we had managed to continue at a grueling pace despite the rain and had deserved a little bit of rest. I enjoyed eating my breakfast by the fire which had been rebuilt, sitting on my log, as I listened to Bifur explain what he was making to me. It was a wooden horse toy and the head and tail would bob up and down as you moved it making it look like it was galloping.

Bifur was actually very interesting to talk to, but he was overlooked by the others because of his injury. He told me that when he was younger her had been traveling as a guard for a caravan when they were attacked by orcs. An orc's ax had been buried deep in his skull and he blacked out. When he awoke weeks later, he was unable to speak anything other than Khuzdul and he often suffered from splitting headaches and bouts of nausea. They were unable to remove the ax safely. He was now forced to work in the mines due to his injury.

I discovered from Bifur and Bofur that being a miner was the lowest of the low position in the mountain while being a guard's man was only just a short step up from that. Miners were the poorest in the mountain, getting paid less than others while mining all of the precious metals and jewels we so desperately needed and wanted. I was determined to have a talk with Thorin about that.

There were guilds in the mountain that saw to workers rights and compensation as well as to set the standards everyone in the guild needed to meet, but most guild leaders pocketed bribes and money that was supposed to go towards paying to remain in the guild and be under their protection. While this was well known by most, according to Bofur, guards could be paid off to look the other way for a lot of different reasons.

If Erebor was going to be a successful kingdom and Thorin was going to be a good King then he was going to need to do away with the corruption and listen to his people, not just the lords that wanted their own share of the gold and power. They were the ones who refused to help retake Erebor without the Arkenstone, yet these dwarves hadn't cared about a rock, but rather put their faith in Thorin.

Dori brought me a cup of tea and I nursed it as Dwalin walked over to Thorin and clapped him on the back, laughing loudly as he seemed to goad him on. He pulled Thorin to his feet and Thorin punched him on the arm as the two of them walked away from camp a bit and pulled out their weapons to spar. Well, this was going to get interesting.

When Thorin's sword clashed with Dwalin's ax, my mouth fell open in shock. The brute power of the blow was something to behold. I couldn't believe the two of them hadn't pummeled each other into the ground with the sheer force of it. Dwalin's biceps flexed under the strain, rippling as he clenched his teeth.

"That all yah got?" Dwalin taunted Thorin and he made a come at me gesture before the two of them were dancing around each other steel meeting steel, the clashes of iron ringing loudly in the morning air.

I never thought Dwalin could move so quickly given just how…bulky he was with muscle, but he was lithe and fast on his feet, meeting Thorin blow for blow. It was hard to say who the better fighter was. Both Thorin and Dwalin seemed evenly matched. I didn't realize I was staring until Nori came and sat next to me on my log, a smirk on my face.

"You're drooling," He told me, and I snapped out of my trance, my mouth snapping shut as I wiped the back of my hand over my mouth self consciously.

"No, I'm not," I said quickly. I hadn't been, but my mouth had indeed been hanging open as I watched the two warriors spar. It was in that moment that Dwalin and Thorin conceded the fight, the two laughing and Dwalin suddenly pulled his tunic off over his head, using it to wipe the sweat off his face and body as he paraded about, his muscular, tattooed upper body on display.

"See something you like then?" Nori asked me with a smirk on his face a he nudged me in the ribs as I just openly stared at Dwalin.

"It's just…no," I stammered, and Nori rolled his eyes before leaning into me as I finally managed to pull my eyes away from Dwalin just as his eyes landed on me.

"You know, khazad will parade around bare chested in front of darrowdams to show off their battle scars and muscles. It's a way to show off their battle prowess. Ladies love it," Nori told me, wiggling his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dwalin isn't showing off for me, thank you very much. He's just using his shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow," I pointed out and Nori smirked at me slightly as my cheeks flamed slightly.

"Then why did he flex when he caught you looking?" Nori asked me and I squirmed it my seat, hiding my face with my cup of tea and taking a sip to calm myself. I flicked my eyes over to Dwalin where he was sitting my Thorin, his back to me. His torso was still bare and on display and I could see the faint scars that criss crossed has back, rippling under the thick muscles of his back. As I went to raise my empty cup to my lips, forgetting I had just finished my tea, Dwalin looked over his shoulder at me as if he sensed my gaze and we locked gazes for several long seconds before he turned back to Thorin. Maybe there was something there that wasn't there before.

* * *

**Khazad-Dwarves**


	22. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hello and welcome back. This is the longest chapter by far for this story. I needed to make up for the relatively short chapters of late. This is the last chapter before we get to the trolls. I know it seems like not much is happening, but traveling takes awhile and unlike the movies it doesn't just jump from one scene to the next. I really wanted to show Adaira getting to know the others and create bonds with her family and Dwalin before the main action happened. Enjoy!**

* * *

When the morning dawned, bright and early, I was surprised to find myself for once, not a human pillow. Fili and Kili had rolled away from me in the night and though I was tangled up in the blankets, I could move freely. I peeked my head up, propping myself up on my elbow, to look about the camp and found that Dwalin was sitting on watch. One thing I hated was that no one would let me pull my weight by taking a watch, but I understood that I wasn't exactly the best fighter just yet. I watched Dwalin as he sharpened the blade of one of his axes. He seemed to sense someone was watching him and he looked up, catching my gaze. I smiled at him sleepily before I pulled myself up into a sitting position, a heavy coat falling off of me and into my lap with my movements.

I crawled out from other it and my blankets, stretching as I stood. The coat was similar to Thorin's, fur lined around the collar, and the stitching was also very beautifully done. I could see where the coat had been patched in several places and it could use a bit of spot cleaning, but it smelt heavenly. As I picked it up, I took a sly sniff of it as I folded it carefully. It smelt of woodsmoke, cedar, sandalwood, and lemon along with something very distinctive that I just couldn't place. I placed it carefully at the end of my bedroll until I could find its owner and return it to them.

"Morning," I whispered to Dwalin as I softly padded over to where he was sitting before the dying embers of our campfire. I sat down, cross legged beside him in the grass and I was surprised when he put down his ax and whetstone and passed me a tin cup that was filled with fragrant tea. "Oh, thank you," I told him in surprise as I carefully cupped my hands around the hot cup, carefully not to burn my fingers.

"Yer welcome," Dwalin grunted to me before he resumed his task. I could smell lemon balm and peppermint in the tea, and I blew on the top of it, steam rising up towards my face as I did so. I scanned the campsite and noticed immediately that Thorin was missing. Before I could ask Dwalin of his whereabouts, he came striding back into the camp from between the trees.

"Mizimith," Thorin said affectionately as his eyes fell upon me and I smiled tiredly as he joined us by the fire, sitting heavily beside me with a slight groan before he leaned over and bumped his forehead with mine gently. "Did you sleep well? He asked and I nodded in assent.

"Well enough, especially without Fili and Kili clinging to me all night," I told Thorin and he nodded at that, a slight smirk on his face.

"Aye. At least I never have to fight with you to awaken in the morning," Thorin commented and I chuckled slightly at that before taking an experimental sip of my tea. The peppermint was very strong and there was a good deal more honey than I usually would have put, but it wasn't bad in the least bit, just different. Dwalin seemed to be watching me closely so I smiled at him before turning my attention back to Thorin.

"I've always been an early riser. Usually I would make adad his breakfast before he had to head to the forge and I had to head to my lessons," I told my uncle who nodded in understanding. "Speaking of breakfast, I'll get a jump start on it," I told him, changing the subject.

"We finished the stew last night. There's not much left in the way of supplies," Thorin informed me and I nodded in understanding.

"I'll manage," I assured him and Thorin tilted his head slightly before yawning tiredly.

"Let's get these lazy asses up then," Dwalin said as he set his whetstone and ax to the side and he was met with a stern look from Thorin.

"Dwalin," Thorin cautioned and Dwalin seemed to realize what he said, and he turned to me, saying, "Sorry, lass. Forgot myself."

"You're quite forgiven. I've heard far worse before," I assured Dwalin as I got to my feet, my mug of tea in one hand as I stretched, lifting up on my toes as I rolled my shoulders and neck before I felt ready to face the day. I set my tea down on a flat rock right near the fire as I made my way over to the saddle bags that held our meager supplies.

Thorin and Dwalin began waking the others, the camp coming alive around me as birds chirped overhead and a soft breeze blew through the trees. We had very little in the way of fresh meat and ingredients, the meat remaining mostly heavily salted and only good for stew. I pulled a face as I thought of something that would be appropriate for breakfast, something hearty enough to get us through the day, and something that everyone would like. I grumbled slightly to myself before an epiphany hit me. While we had very few supplies left, we had plenty of oats meant for the ponies. In fact, seeing as they had been eating the lush grass we had come across, we had been feeding them very few oats. Some hot oatmeal might just be the trick.

"Good morning Adaira," I heard someone say behind me and I turned, a smile on my face as I looked down slightly and saw Bilbo, his curls tousled and tangled as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, Bilbo," I told the hobbit pleasantly as I grabbed a sack of oat and carried it over to the dying fire which Gloin was building up once more for me. "Thank you, Master Gloin," I told the dwarf quietly as I drank a bit more of my tea as I waited for the heat to build.

"Your welcome lassie," Gloin told me, before leaving me to my work.

"Would you like a hand with breakfast?" Bilbo asked me and I smiled at him and nodded.

"Could you get the salt and the honey from the saddle bags?" I asked the hobbit and he nodded before hurrying off for me. I looked around before finding Dwalin and I gestured for him. He lumbered over to me and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Could you lift the pot over the fire for me?" I asked him and he nodded, grunting his assent. He lifted the heavy cast iron pot over the fire and set it over the coals for me before wiping his hands together.

"There yah are," Dwalin grunted and I smiled up at him.

"Thank you," I told the big burly dwarf and he grunted once more before he walked off. I added some water to the large pot, waiting for it to boil as I measured out the amount of oats I would need. I lugged the bag of oats back over to the supplies and set it down, collecting ingredients for more tea before making my way back over to the fire where Bilbo was waiting for me.

The water was getting close to boiling, steaming rising from the pot as Bilbo passed the salt and honey to me. I thanked him as I filled two tin cups with some of the hot water, adding herbs to it and setting them to steep. I added the oats into the pot next and stirred them before straining the tea and adding a little bit of honey to each cup.

"Bilbo, where did you go?" I asked as I looked around before Bilbo popped up beside me making me jump at how he had managed to sneak up on me. "Here's your tea," I told him as I offered one of the tin cups to him and he smiled pleasantly at me. Bilbo thanked me and settled in close to me as I carried the second cup over to Dori who was fixing Ori's braids. Ori tried to pull away from Dori, complaining of him being overbearing as I walked over to them. "I've got some tea for you Dori," I told the older dwarf and he paused in his ministrations and accepted the cup from me.

"Thank you dear," Dori thanked me with a smile, and I headed back over to the pot, stirring the oats and adding salt to the pot. The oats had softened and were nearly ready to be taken off the heat. I found the nutmeg that I had discovered amongst Bombur's spices and took a smell of the spice which reminded me of autumn nights.

As soon as the oats were finished thickening, I called for Dwalin and he lifted the pot off of the fire for me and I stirred the oats, adding honey and nutmeg to the oats before I pinched some between my fingers, hissing a bit as they burnt my fingers before I popped the oats into my mouth. They were not too hard or too mushy as they slid and squished between my back molars. Once I was satisfied that it was ready, I announced to everyone to come and get a bowl while it was hot.

"After you lass," Bombur insisted as he passed out our wooden bowls and I nodded, before serving myself a bit of the steaming oatmeal. I brought my bowl over to my bedroll and sat down on the end of it as the others lined up to fill their bowls. Bilbo joined me after I asked him, but Fili, Kili, and Ori joined me without invitation.

"This is really good," Ori gushed as he ate his cooling oatmeal and there were hummed agreements from all those in the camp, even from Gandalf.

"Aye lassie," Bofur agreed with a wink and I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"Is this nutmeg?" Bombur asked me curiously after another bite and I nodded in assent.

"And honey," I told him, and my attention was pulled to my right as another compliment arose.

"It's…good," Dwalin said suddenly and I stared at him for only a moment before catching myself and I thanked him in a quiet voice and he only grunted his acknowledgement of what I had said.

Ori took my bowl from me once I had finished and surprised me when he returned a minute later and handed me a second helping. I protested at first but even as nice as Ori was, the way he pressed the bowl into my hands firmly left no room for argument. I sighed and ate my second helping, absolutely stuffed after I had finished. Breakfast had obviously gone over well as every single bite had disappeared. I stood, draping the coat that I had found on top of me that morning over one arm before I brought my empty bowl to Bombur. I met Balin halfway as he went to do the same and showed him the coat I was carrying.

"Balin, do you know whose coat this is?" I asked the older dwarf and he studied it for a moment, looking thoughtful before he nodded.

"Aye, that would be my brother's coat. Where did you find it lass?" Balin asked me, one bushy eyebrow raising questioningly.

"Oh, I woke up with it on top of my blankets," I answered the older dwarf and he nodded, humming slightly in the back of his throat.

"I see. Well last, best hurry along. Thorin's ready to be on the move," Balin informed me and I nodded with a slight smirk on my face.

"Like that is anything new," I told the dwarf and he chuckled, patting my arm before walking away from me. I took a deep breath as I made my way over to Dwalin who was tying some of his gear back to his pony, Daisy. "Dwalin?" I asked as I approached him, staying a few steps away in case I startled him. He grunted, his back still toward me and I sighed before stepping closer to him. "Here is your coat back," I said in a steady voice and Dwalin stopped what he was doing and turned around. I proffered the coat to him and he accepted it, taking it from me and pulling it on. "I appreciate it," I thanked him, and he only grunted in response.

"Yah were shivering," Dwalin told me matter of factly before he turned back to what he had been doing. I opened and closed my mouth before turning around and going back to my bedroll, packing up my stuff. I caught Thorin's attention and pointed to the trees and he nodded in understanding before I trudged slightly into the forest to do my business and try to collect myself before I returned to camp.

I trudged over to my pack and picked it up, slinging it over my shoulder before I made my way over to Dancer. I started tying my pack onto him, running a hand over his side comfortingly as he nuzzled my neck with his nose. Thorin called for us to get a move on it and I sighed, pressing my forehead to Dancer's for a minute before I grabbed my saddle horn. Just as I was about to attempt to pull myself up into the saddle, I felt two very large hands wrap around my waist gently. Both hands spanned the entirety of my waist, making me feel incredibly small. I was picked up and gently set down into the saddle. I turned, expecting to see Thorin only to find Dwalin standing beside my pony.

"Oh, thank you Dwalin," I thanked the dwarf, feeling my cheeks involuntarily heating up slightly.

"Aye," Dwalin said, his voice sounding a little off, but I didn't have much time to think about why that was as Thorin called for us all to move out. I spurred my pony on a little bit as Dwalin went to mount his own pony. I pulled up alongside Balin and he smiled at me as he Thorin began leading the line, Dwalin flying around me in a trot and falling into place beside him.

"Ready to continue your lessons?" Balin asked me and I nodded, realizing that I had quite a bit to discuss with him.

"I am, but I actually have quite a few questions to ask," I told Balin who nodded in understanding.

"I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability," He assured me.

"I want to know more about the guild masters. Bofur was telling me about them," I began and Balin nodded.

"Well, there's not much to tell about them to be honest lass. Each craft is assigned to a guild, forging, tinkering, mining. The guilds set the standards of their craft and afford each dwarf wages and benefits. The Guild Masters oversee everything and inspect all work coming in and out of the markets. Except of course for mining. The mining guild master oversees the conditions in the mines along with the safety of the tunnels," Balin explained to me and I hummed slightly as I narrowed my eyes.

"And yet, the conditions of the mines are subpar at best. The miners work long hours for little pay. If it wasn't for the miners, very few would be able to pursue their crafts. We all need the jewels and gems and precious metals they mine," I pointed out to Balin who frowned slightly at this.

"Where did you hear this lass?" Balin asked me and I looked over my shoulder to where Bofur was telling stories to the others.

"I've been speaking with the members of this company and getting to know them in turn. Bofur is a miner and told me of the mining conditions in Ered Luin. They seem to go unregulated by the guild masters. Bifur was a soldier before his injury and now he is forced to work in the mines because they think he is unfit for duty and the only thing he is good for is to be a miner. Miners are looked down upon as the dregs of dwarven society. It's no wonder that Nori is a thief. He told me it was to pay for Ori's apprenticeship so that he might better himself where he could not. How is it that the people of Erin Luin are so poor?" I inquire after Balin who sighed deeply.

"You aren't wrong lass; the conditions of the mines are far from suitable. Over eighty years ago the dwarves of Erebor were wandering the Wilds in search of a new home after Smaug took our home from us. We found Ered Luin. It housed our people well enough, but the mines have nearly been stripped bare. We must dig deeper and further in search of the metals and jewels we seek. The political climate is also very dangerous," Balin informed me and I nodded slightly in understanding.

"How can the political climate be so dangerous at the moment? Thorin is King of Durin's folk by birth right," I asked Balin and he shook his head slightly at that.

"You see lass, Thror was king of Durin's folk sure enough, but when he died, Thrain had disappeared, killed or captured we are uncertain. The crown passed to Thorin indeed, but the Dwarven lords were in an uproar. Many believed that the line of Durin had failed or that Thorin was not the true king because he does not wield the Arkenstone, the King's Jewel," Balin explained and I frowned deeply at that.

"So rather than helping reclaim their homeland, they refused their aid all because Thorin doesn't posses the Arkenstone?" I asked Balin in disbelief.

"You have the right of it," Balin confirmed.

"A stone, no matter how pretty, doesn't make someone a king, Balin. The love and respect of your people, their desire for you to rule, that makes you a king. If these dwarven lords continue to play their games they will be the ones that bring about our ruin," I told Balin firmly and he nodded.

"You're a natural leader you know. Thorin admires that in you lass. It will serve you well as his heir whether you want to be or not," Balin told me gently and I sighed heavily.

"I don't know about that Balin, but I assure you that if we succeed, I will personally be looking into the corruption that is going on in the mountain. The bribery and games need to end if our people are going to pull themselves out of poverty. Erebor will afford many the chance for a better life. That's why we're doing this," I said and Balin smiled and gently patted my hand which was holding my reigns loosely.

"Aye lass. Your idad would no doubt appreciate your input on these matters," Balin told me and I nodded. I might not be ready to rule. I might not ever want to, but I owed it to our people to try and improve their lives. Speaking to the others had really opened my eyes to what exactly was going on in the mountain that no one really like talking about.

Around midday we stopped for lunch beside a slow-moving river that had crossed our paths. The trees had cleared here in a small circle and the sun was high overhead. I cracked my back as I lowered my reigns and rubbed the top of Dancer's head. I groaned as I started swinging my leg over Dancer's back, my muscles protesting and as I started sliding down his back, a familiar pair of hands closed around my waist and gently lowered me down to the ground. I looked up and my eyes met Dwalin's as we stood no more than a few inches from each other, our chests nearly touching. My face heated up without my consent. Dwalin's gaze was always so intense but now it was actually…soft.

"Thank you," I said in a low voice, and Dwalin nodded before stepping away from me and allowing me room to breathe. I turned back to Dancer and rubbed his nose as I waited for the blush in my cheeks to subside. What in Mahal's name was wrong with me?

"We'll camp here for tonight. We need to tally our supplies," Thorin informed us all as I led Dancer over to Fili and Kili who were tying them up.

"And we all could use a bath," I pointed out and I could several odd looks at that. "What, have you smelt yourselves lately?" I asked and a few of the dwarves took a whiff of themselves before arguing who smelt worse before Thorin called for them to knock it off. "Well, I'm taking advantage of the chance to get clean while I have a change," I told Thorin who nodded his assent.

"Thank Yavanna," Bilbo sighed happily. "I have never gone this long without bathing before," Bilbo remarked and Thorin rolled his eyes, sneering slightly at his words.

"The Wilds are not a place where you'll find many comforts of home burglar. Pardon us, dwarves are hardier and made for rough travels and less gentle sensibilities," Thorin shot back sarcastically and Bilbo started fidgeting with the cuffs of his shirt sleeves.

"I knew that. I just…," Bilbo said quickly, stumbling over his words as he tried to explain himself to Thorin and I quickly stepped in.

"Bilbo is just glad we can take a moment to enjoy a respite from the road idad," I said, patting Thorin on the shoulder as I made my way over to him. "I'm sure we all could use one anyhow," I added and Thorin harrumphed before turning to Fili and Kili.

"Fili, Kili, scout out a more secluded place for your cousin to bathe," Thorin ordered and the two of them nodded in unison.

"Yes, idad," they answered him before they took off, pushing each other and rough housing as they followed the stream through the trees. I went to my pack and took it off Dancer's back before walking back over to where the others were designating the space of the camp. I rummaged through my pack, pulling out all of my dirty clothes along with the bar of lavender soap that had been gifted to me and the small bottle of hair oil in the same scent. I looked up when a hand was gently placed on my shoulder and I turned, finding Bilbo standing beside where I was kneeling.

"Thank you, for that back there. Stepping in with Thorin," Bilbo told me and I sighed a bit at that.

"I'm sorry he's so stern with you. He seems to be the sort of person who needs a lot of time to warm up to somebody," I explained to Bilbo and he hummed slightly at that.

"I appreciate that you…include me all the same," Bilbo told me with a little nod of his head, and I smiled at him.

"You're a part of this company, Bilbo. You'll have a chance to prove yourself soon enough. Dwarves are slow to trust and a very private race. They're all trying Bilbo. Try talking to them. You might find out you have more in common than you think," I told Bilbo who sighed heavily at my words.

"I'll try," Bilbo assured me as Fili and Kili walked back through the trees, Fili soaking wet and grumpy looking while Kili was grinning like mad.

"There's a bend in the river not far from here," Fili spoke first as Thorin turned away from where he was talking with Dwalin lowly.

"And a rock configuration that will give Adaira more privacy as well," Kili added and Thorin looked pleased with this news.

"Mizimith, I'll escort you and keep watch," Thorin informed me as I gathered my things.

"You don't have to do that idad. I trust you all," I told him and the others kind of puffed up their chests at this admission.

"I'll keep watch," Thorin repeated with a firm look and after a moment I nodded, understanding there was no room for argument.

"Okay then," I said and let Thorin lead the way. We found the bend in the stream easily enough and Thorin sat down on a rock just around the corner on the other side of the huge rocks that would hide me from view about three yards away.

"Call for me when you are decent," Thorin told me and I assured him I would before I all but ran to the stream. I looked around before I pulled off my tunic and trousers and then stripped and waded into the stream.

I hissed slightly in surprise at how cold the water was. After a few minutes it began to feel absolutely heavenly. I sat down in the shallow end and lathered the soap up, scrubbing my skin roughly. Dirt sloughed off my skin which was now a bright pink color. My hair was the worse of it all. The water turned dirty as I cleaned my hair with the lavender scented hair oil. I lingered in the water for quite a few moments after I was finished, just enjoying the water before I set about cleaning my dirty clothes, using a little of the lavender soap to do so.

When I stepped out of the stream, I was glad for the feeling of the warm sun on my bare skin. I beat the wet clothes out on the rocks, wringing them out afterwards before I grabbed the clean set of small clothes and breast band which I had brought with me. The sun had dried me off enough that they were only mildly damp as I pulled my trousers and the blue tunic on.

"I'm decent!" I called to Thorin as I gathered my wet clothes. I could hand them from a tree branch once we got back to camp so they could dry.

"Did you do all you needed?" Thorin asked me as he walked into view slowly, giving me time in case I needed it.

"Yes, I just need to hang these to dry," I answered Thorin as I held up my wet clothes, hiding my underwear and breast band under the wet tunic. I did not need those flapping in the breeze where everyone could see them.

Thorin escorted me back to camp and I could hear the others downstream as they bathed, Fili and Kili the loudest of them all. I could only imagine what was going on. Fili was most likely taking his revenge for earlier. I was very sure that Kili had pushed him into the river. There was a lot of splashing sounds at the very least. Gandalf was sitting with his back against a tree smoking his pipe, seemingly unassuming.

"Gandalf," Thorin said upon noticing the wizard.

"I'll watch over Miss Adaira whilst you enjoy an opportunity to freshen up. The others went downstream a little bit," Gandalf informed Thorin who nodded his assent.

"I won't be long," Thorin said, turning to me and I smiled slightly.

"Take as long as you need, Idad. I'll be here," I assured him and as he made off to join the others, I hung my clothes up on a low tree branch so they would dry properly. I settled down, laying back in the grass and turning my face up to the sun. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly as I ran my fingers through the blade of grass beside me.

I let the world pass me by, just enjoying the moment for now. I must have dozed off because I woke to someone gently shaking my shoulder. My eyes flew open and I was staring up at Thorin. His beard and hair were still dripping water, but he looked and smelt better. I stretched and yawned, sitting upright and Thorin chuckled before he pulled leaves and blades of broken grass from my hair.

"Come on mizim. Let's sort this out," Thorin rumbled as he sat down behind me and pulled out his own comb and ran it through my hair. I sat and played with the hem of my sleeves as he worked carefully. Fili and Kili joined us, Kili working on the back of Fili's head as Fili rebraided his moustache.

"Fee," I said softly, drawing his attention as I took the end of my hair and looped it under my nose. When he turned his gaze to me, he laughed brightly as I held the hair in place, balanced on my upper lip.

"Why, that's a mighty fine moustache namad," Fili complemented me, earning looks from the others. There were chuckles all around, especially from Thorin who was braiding my hair back.

"Mine's better," Kili insisted as he took his own long hair to use as a moustache.

"I like it," I told Kili with a grin, letting my hair fall away from over my mouth.

"I'm growing it out," Kili joked and I grinned at him.

"If you're quite done, may I finish this?" Thorin asked me, though his voice was laced with fondness. I nodded and Thorin quickly finished setting my hair to rights before he began fixing his own. I offered to help him, but he waved me off and sent me on my way. "Fili, Kili, when you are finished, go and collect some wood for the fire. Adaira, can you fill our waterskins?" Thorin inquired and I nodded as I checked on my clothes which were drying quickly in the strong sunshine.

"Of course, idad," I answered him and Dwalin was on his feet in and instant.

"I'll go with her," He stated and Thorin looked at him oddly for a long moment before nodding. I reshouldered my bow in quiver in case it was necessary and then helped Dwalin collect the water skins from the others. Dwalin followed me quietly as I headed upriver away from the camp. Seeing as we all had just bathed in it, we needed to get water from upstream so that it would be clean. I often tried not to think about what could be in our water. It certainly was cool and clear.

"I'm glad the weather is holding. June is always known to be the start of the rainy season," I commented, and I half expected Dwalin to just grunt in reply like he always did.

"Aye," He answered gruffly, and I looked to my right where he was trudging along beside me. We continued our walk in comfortable silence and when I found a good part od the river to stop at I made for the riverbank and sunk down onto my knees in front of it. I filled my waterskin and drank deeply from it, repeating the process twice more as Dwalin began filling the waterskins. I wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve before filling the other waterskins.

"How far are we from the Misty Mountains do you think?" I asked Dwalin quietly as I worked on our task.

"Three weeks. Maybe more," Dwalin asked me and I bit my lip slightly before continuing.

"I wonder what they're like," I admitted and Dwalin raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Mountains that is. I clarified for him. "I've never seen one before."

"Never seen…? What in Mahal's name are you talking about?" Dwalin asked me, sounding scandalized as he sat there staring at me like I had two heads.

"Hegg was a flat island. There was a hill or two, but no mountains to speak of," I explained to Dwalin and he shook his head, swearing under his breath.

"It's an outrage it is," Dwalin said gruffly before he shook his head, getting to his feet before he offered me a hand up. I slid my much smaller hand into his and he pulled me gently to my feet. "Mountains are bigger than yah can ever imagine," Dwalin explained to me and my eyes widened slightly in surprise. I wasn't used to him talking to me. "They're protection, and stability, and home," Dwalin added with a sound of longing in his voice.

"I can't picture it exactly. How it is to live in a mountain. I know adad always seemed to feel uncomfortable living outside of the mountains," I told Dwalin softly and he nodded in agreement.

"We dwarves gravitate naturally to where Mahal intended us to be," Dwalin told me before one of the corners of his mouth twitched up slightly. "Just yah wait, lass," He told me, and I grinned at that.

"I'll take your word it," I told him before sighing. "We should be heading back before Thorin sends someone to find us," I said and Dwalin froze for a minute, his expression going a bit funny before he gruffly muttered his agreement.

We headed back to camp with our filled waterskins and I scanned the trees, waiting to see the campsite every few feet. I was happy that I managed to have a conversation with Dwalin. He was the only dwarf that was still an enigma to me. His kindness of late was appreciated and I was starting to feel like I understood him a little more. As I was thinking, I heard a twig snap and Dwalin pulled me up short.

"Did yah hear that?" Dwalin asked me in a low voice and I nodded, the both of us dropping the waterskins at our feet. The campsite was still not in view and when another twig snapped to the left of us, I pulled my bow from my back and quickly notched an arrow. I gestured for Dwalin to be quiet and he nodded, pulling one of his axes from his back as I crept towards where I heard the twig snap. "Adaira," Dwalin hissed behind me and I gestured for him to be quiet once more. Another twig snapped right in front of me and I pointed my bow towards the sound.

A group of rabbits froze in fright and I lowered my bow slightly before remembering what Kili had told me. I pulled back the arrow and let it fly, nailing one rabbit before the others scampered off. I managed to shoot two more arrows in quick succession, missing one, but catching the other. I slowly breathed out the breath I didn't know I had been holding as Dwalin walked up beside me to see what I had shot.

"That was well done," Dwalin complimented me before he stepped forward and retrieved the rabbits and the lost arrow. He handed the arrow back to me as he inspected the rabbits. "They're fat. Good for a first kill. Yah didn't destroy the pelts either," Dwalin told me before he passed the skewered rabbits to me.

"Thank you, Dwalin," I told the burly dwarf with a grin still on my face. He nodded and collected the waterskins once more from where we had dropped them, insisting on carrying them all back to camp. When we broke through the trees everyone turned their heads quickly, a few hands going to the hilts of their weapons before they relaxed.

"You were awhile," Thorin commented as he walked over to meet us.

"Sorry, idad," I apologized quickly in my excitement. "Look," I showed him, holding up the two rabbits and Kili crowed in delight as he saw what I was holding up and he rushed over to me, picking me up and squeezing me tightly.

"You did it!" Kili told me, bumping his forehead with mine, knocking it a little harder than normal in his excitement. "I told you, you could. This is fantastic, your first kill," Kili said as he inspected the rabbits which I passed to him.

"Well look at that lads," Bofur said and I blushed slightly as a chorus of congratulations rose from the others.

"As it's your first kill, you get to decide what is done with it," Thorin informed me with a proud look on his face as Kili handed me back my kills and Dwalin passed out the filled waterskins.

"We'll add it to the stew tonight. We could all use some fresh meat," I told Thorin immediately. "Can someone show me how to skin and clean them?" I asked, looking to the others.

"I'll show yah," Dwalin volunteered and I smiled brightly at him.

"The pelts are yours as well mizim," Thorin let me know and I was surprised at that. I almost forgot that nearly everyone wore furs.

"Oh well…I really don't know how to work them," I admitted awkwardly. "Whoever wants them can have them," I announced to the others and Nori smirked at this, coming forward.

"I call dibs then," He told me, and I nodded my assent as the others made their disagreements. I assured them all several times that I really didn't want them, and Nori was welcome to them, before they accepted this fact. Thorin informed me that it was because a dwarf's first kill was considered to be a special occasion and that size did not matter. In fact, since I was able to hit a fast and small target, it showed skill.

Kili removed the arrows carefully from the rabbits and then I sat down with Dwlain who sharpened two knifes before handing one to me carefully. He showed me how to go about skinning and cleaning the kill. I was proud that I got it right the first time. Bombur started on dinner as we cleaned the rabbits and I cut up the rabbit as Dwalin cleaned his knives and all but shoved the rabbit pelts into Nori's chest. Nori just smirked at him and then thanked me as Dwalin walked to the river to clean his hands. I didn't let anyone try to talk me out of eating the rabbits myself and tipped all the rabbit meat into the stew before going to wash my hands. When dinner was ready, Thorin made an announcement.

"Many thanks, mizimith. Tonight, we have a feast," Thorin said and everyone agreed loudly before Bombur called me forward to get my food first. I asked for a second bowl politely and filled them both before I walked over to Dwalin who was sitting beside Thorin, the pair of them talking in low voices. They both looked to me as I approached, and I shyly offered Dwalin the second bowl of stew. He accepted it, looking surprised as I smiled slightly at him.

"Thank you for showing me what to do earlier," I thanked Dwalin who was just staring at me. I nodded once before turning around, my face heating up, ready to go curl up and die of embarrassment before Dwalin's voice reached me.

"Yer welcome," Dwalin told me and I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him once more before going to sit down in the grass, not noticing as conversation started once more, the dwarves having all stopped to stare at us both.

**Dwalin's POV**

Dwalin could only stare after Addaira, finally finding his voice and trying not to stumble over his words as he thanked her. He still couldn't wrap his head around exactly what had just happened. In dwarven tradition, a darrowdam was always cared for first due to the duty of care, but for a darrowdam to give food to a member of the opposite sex who was not a family member was a show of interest. That it also included her first kill was a big sign that she was interested in him as a potential husband.

Dwalin ate slowly, savoring each bite as he knew such a gesture would never be shown to him again. He knew the lass meant nothing by it. She didn't know. If she had, she certainly would never have meant to show interest in him of all dwarves. That night after she had gone to bed, he sat up late with Thorin and Balin, stewing in his own emotions. He had been trying to help the lass wherever he could. He couldn't keep his distance from her anymore. She was like the sun and he was inexplicably drawn to her like moth to a flame, feeling cold without her cheerful presence. Dwalin understood Thorin's warnings with crystal clarity. Where Adaira was concerned, Thorin was being overprotective as was his right.

"I should have explained more of our customs to the lass," Balin told Thorin with a sigh as Dwalin gritted his teeth, sharpening his blades.

"I wish you would have," Thorin told Balin, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm right here yah know," Dwalin grumbled lowly and Thorin and Balin looked to him as he set his whetstone and axe down in his lap. "I know she meant nothing by it," Dwalin said, glad he didn't mince the words before he resumed his task. "Forget about it," Dwalin added and Thorin and Balin nodded before changing the subject.

The next morning, Dwalin watched as Balin called Adaira off to the side and he watched her face heat up in embarrassment as Balin no doubt was explaining to her what the gesture meant. Before they mounted up for the day, Adaira approached him and apologized profusely, stumbling over her words until Dwalin stopped her.

"Don't mention it," Dwalin told her and she closed her mouth before nodding and walking over to her pony which Thorin helped her up on. Dwalin sighed and rubbed Daisy's nose before he mounted up, ready for another day of travel and denying his feelings.

* * *

_Idad- Uncle_

_Adad-Father_

_Namad- Sister_

_Nadad- Brother_

_Mizim- Jewel_

_Mizimith- Little jewel_


	23. The Trollshaws

**Hello nce again! I beg your pardon that this chapter is late. I was cramming for a midterm and now that it is over I have room to breath. Finally we are at the trolls. Please enjoy!**

* * *

The next several days passed uneventfully thankfully. I tried not to think about how I had made a fool of myself with Dwalin, but it was easy enough because he brushed it off and no one brought it up. I had however noticed Gandalf and Thorin arguing quite a bit. I was surprised to catch myself naturally eavesdropping on their conversations, Nori shooting me a sneaky smirk whenever he noticed what I was doing. Thorin was adamant that we would not stop in Rivendell which Gandalf was proposing to Thorin. It seemed reasonable enough. We needed more supplies if we were going to get through the Misty Mountains, but Thorin refused to seek the aid of the elves.

On the third day we had been riding hard all day, not even taking a break for lunch. Thorin was already in a terrible mood and I was trying to keep the peace. I felt like I wanted to fall off my pony though. I had bad cramps and Oin had provided me with rags to use in case I had to deal with something I felt was going to be terrible. It wasn't as if we were living in very sanitary conditions. Needless to say, I was already in a bad mood as we arrived at an old, abandoned farmhouse that was in ruins. It was the first clear piece of land that we had come across and being out in the open like this was making me feel a little nervous.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them," Thorin ordered and I sighed heavily, gripping my saddle horn tightly as I swung my leg over my pony and gently hopped down, Fili taking my reigns from me as I dusted myself off.

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf remarked as we dismounted, a strange look in his eye and I inspected the land. If a farmer and his family had lived here, they most certainly didn't now. There was an old smell in the air, kind of damp and a bit like…rotting meat and woodsmoke. Something certainly had been on fire here and recently.

"Oin, Gloin," Thorin shouted as he passed his pony, Bungo off to Kili and I swung my pack over my shoulder, trudging up the small incline until I was standing next to Thorin.

"Aye?" Gloin asked him as he looked over in our direction.

"Get a fire going," Thorin ordered him gruffly and the other dwarf nodded and answered with a,"Right you are."

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley," Gandalf suggested as I followed behind him and Thorin as they walked over to a small portion of the wooden house which was charred on the edges of the wood. So, I was not wrong.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place," Thorin told him, turning to look at Gandalf as I stood there awkwardly between the too of them.

"Why not?" Gandalf pressed. "The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice," Gandalf impressed on Thorin and Thorin narrowed his eyes at the wizard.

"I do not need their advice," Thorin spat and Gandalf rose to his full height, having been slouched slightly before as he lent on his staff.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us," Gandalf pointed out. He was right about that. We still had no idea where the hidden door could possible be and Gandalf was sure that there was something, we were missing on the map that would lead us straight to the answer. Everyone had had a crack at reading it all except for Bilbo who Thorin did not trust with the map.

"Help?" Thorin asked with a scoff before he leaned in closer to Gandalf with a dangerous look in his eyes. "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father," Thorin spat angrily and I raised my hands placatingly, not liking where this was going.

"Idad, calm down, please," I told Thorin, putting a hand on his arm which he shrugged off.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past," Gandalf told Thorin getting angry himself now.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep," Thorin spat back and Gandalf stomped off angrily after his eyes settled on me for only a second.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked quickly with a worried tone in his voice as he tried to hurry off after the wizard before he stopped, watching as Gandalf booked it towards the trees leaving in the way we had come from.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," Gandalf yelled back in answer to Bilbo's questions.

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked him in confusion.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day," Gandalf shouted back with a note of finality.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry," Thorin shouted, catching everyone's attention as he stamped away from me towards where the camp was starting to be set up. I threw my hands up in the air and huffed as I followed him.

"Is he coming back?" I heard Bilbo ask Balin worriedly and Balin only caught my gaze, looking unsure.

"Idad?" I asked, calling after Thorin and he whirled around quickly on me which I was not expected.

"What?!" He shouted at me and everyone stopped what they were doing as I took a step back. Thorin had never scared me before, but the look in his eyes now did scare me a bit. Thorin huffed as he grabbed the bridge of his nose, pinching it tightly between his fingers as he scrunched up his eyes, creases sloping between his eyebrows. "Mizim, birashagimi," Thorin apologized and I sighed heavily. We were all tired and grumpy and prone to snapping at one another. I couldn't fault Thorin for that.

"Men kemgu gajum menu," I assured him, and I took a step towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Can we talk?" I asked him and he looked over my head before nodding. I let Bofur take my pack from me, the hatted dwarf assuring me he would put it with the other stuff and when I looked back to thank him, I was surprised to find Dwalin watching us both intently. He met my gaze and stared at me as if he was staring into my soul and I was the first to look away.

"What do you wish to talk of mizim?" Thorin asked me once we had stepped away from where the others were setting up camp.

"Help me to understand where you are coming from, please, idad. I know adad never liked the elves, but Gandalf is right as much as you hate to admit it. None of us can read the map and after losing a good amount of our supplies, mainly food, the chance to resupply would a welcome one," I told Thorin, thinking it through for him as I tried to get him to see reason.

"We will not accept the help of elves," Thorin told me firmly, but not unkindly, his mouth twisting about the last word as if it was dirty. "It was elves who betrayed their oath, who left us for dead when Smaug attacked Erebor. Furthermore, I don't want you anywhere near them. I will not let them know that you, not Fili, are my heir," Thorin told me before he placed a hand on my shoulder squeezing it tightly. "Don't worry, mizimith. We have plenty of food and Kili and you have been doing wonderfully with supplementing our supplies. As for the map, we will think of something," Thorin assured me before he leaned in and gently pressed his forehead to mine. I sighed heavily before pulling back and nodding.

"Alright, idad. I trust you," I told Thorin and he smiled softly, gently brushing a lose piece of my hair behind my ear and I smiled back at him as he wrapped an arm behind my back and gently lead me back towards the camp.

As we reentered the circle of camp, the fire was already started and gaining some heat and Bombur was started on dinner. Fili and Kili had led the ponies off into the trees to tie them up and watch them for the night. They weren't far from camp and could shout if there was trouble, but I didn't feel completely comfortable with it. Bofur smiled brightly as I walked towards the fire and sat between him and Bifur. Bifur paused in his carving for only a second before nodding slightly and showing me what he was working on. It looked like a flower made of wood, the steam forming some sort of hair pin. He handed it over to me and I rolled it between my hands. Bifur began talking and signaled with his hands and I struggled to follow along, thankful when Bofur noticed.

"He says he made it for you. Noticed you were always fixing yer hair," Bofur translated for me and I grinned brightly and hugged Bifur tightly before pulling away quickly when I noticed what I had done. He gruffly patted my arm as I smiled and I twisted my hair, braids and all up on top of my head into a bun and stuck the hair pin through it, the rose decorating my hair.

"Bifur, it's marvelous," I told the dwarf. He truly could work magic with his craft. Hair pins were borderline improper to gift to a female that was not apart of their family, but as it was something that would aid me and solved a problem I was noticeably having, it fell under the duty of care.

Dori came over to us, bearing a cup of tea and offered it to me as Ori sat with us, working on his knitting. I pulled out my own knitting needles and ball of wool yarn and continued working on the scarf which I had started after the rain had ended. I didn't work on it every night, but tonight I was a little too fidgety. I wasn't sure why really. I felt uneasy. There was that odd smell in the air that seemed to get stronger as the wind blew through the camp and I was sure the ponies would have been just as nervous as I was if they were here. Bombur finished the stew and as always, I was fed first. I noticed that Bilbo was very nervous like I was but for a completely different reason than me.

"He's been a long time," Bilbo commented to Bofur as he stood close to where Ori, Dori, Ori, and I sat.

"Who?" Bofur asked the hobbit and I was pretty sure that Bilbo was talking about the wizard.

"Gandalf," Bilbo clarified, as Bofur ladled out two bowls of stew. Bilbo was right, Gandalf had been gone for a long time. If he wanted to have a sulk like a child because he wasn't getting his own way, that was on him.

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads," Bofur told Bilbo. Handing him the two bowls of stew to take to Fili and Kili, as Bilbo left, Bombur tried to take more of the stew.

"Stop it, you've had plenty," Bofur scolded him as he shooed his hands away from the pot. I turned back to my bowl, finishing it as I thought about the position we were in as I was racked my terrible cramps. Tonight, was shaping out to be a shitshow already.

**Bilbo's POV**

Bilbo walked out into the dark, carefully watching his feet, not wanting to trip over a root or a fallen tree branch in the low lighting. As he approached where Fili and Kili were watching the ponies, they were staring out into the dark and didn't take the stew from Bilbo when he tried to hand it to them.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked the two dwarves as his eyes scanned the tree line off in the direction they were looking.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies," Kili told Bilbo, a small frown on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem," Fili told Bilbo before sharing a look with his younger brother.

"We had sixteen," Kili explained to Bilbo as the hobbit raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Now there's fourteen," Fili finished for his brother and the trio searched the trees, examining the group of ponies together.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing," Kili told them as they joined back up together.

"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked the boys worriedly as he looked back in the direction of the camp. How did two ponies just disappear without anyone noticing?

"Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it," Fili told the hobbit, thinking quickly. Bilbo looked around where they were standing and noticed some trees which had recently uprooted and were laying on the ground.

"Well, uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees," Bilbo stammered as he walked over to them, still carrying both bowls of stew in his hands.

"That was our thinking," Kili agreed with him as Bilbo gulped nervously.

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous," Bilbo continued, going unheard by both dwarves as they stalked forward, searching the trees.

"Hey!" Fili exclaimed. "There's a light. Over here! Stay down," Fili warned them in a hushed tone of voice. The three of them quietly ran through the forest toward the light Fili had seen, Bilbo still carrying the bowls of stew and being careful not to spill them. The trio hid behind a log when they realized that what Fili had seen was a fire. Harsh laughter sounds from near the fire.]

"What is it?" Bilbo hissed to the two dwarves who looked worried.

"Trolls," Kili answered him quietly and Fili and Kili ran towards, rather than away from the fire. Bilbo started to follow them before he returned to grab the two bowls of soup he had left on the log before continuing to carry them with him. Bilbo hid behind a tree just in time as a massive mountain troll walked toward the fire, carrying a pony under each arm within a few feet of him.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something," Bilbo hissed to the dwarves and Kili nodded as he and his brother shared a look before their eyes settled on the hobbit.

"Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small," Kili told Bilbo quickly and Bilbo stammered out a, "No," as Kili continued hurriedly. "They'll never see you," Kili added as Bilbo continued to protest. "It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you," Kili assured him as he took his bowl of stew from the hobbit.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl," Fili told the hobbit, taking his stew from him as well before they both pushed Bilbo towards the fire. He began whispering Fili's instructions to himself, trying to remember them but he got all mixed up.

"Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown… once like a brown? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bilbo asked turning around, but Fili and Kili were no where in sight. Bilbo let out a hysterical, "Hmm," before he shook himself. This was how he could prove himself. If he could just get the ponies back from the trolls, it would prove to Thorin that he wasn't useless. He could do this. Straightening his waist coat, Bilbo nodded ones to himself before he moved silently between the trees. Hobbits were very good at moving unseen and quietly if they wanted to and Bilbo had quite a bit of practice from his days as a fauntling when he used to go out to the farms to look for mushrooms.

The three trolls were sitting around a large fire in front of him on which a cauldron of something was cooking. The troll who brought the ponies entered the camp and tossed the squealing ponies which had been stolen into a pen that housed the other two ponies and a few sheep. Another of the trolls was wearing a very dirty vest and there was a piece of cloth hanging out his back pocket, and the third was wearing an apron.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow," The apron wearing troll complained to the others.

"Quit yer' griping. These ain't sheep. These is West Nags!" The pony snatching troll shot back to his friend.

"Oh, I don't like `orse. I never `ave. Not enough fat on them," The third troll complained as he sized up the ponies.

"Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth," The apron wearing troll said and Bilbo grimaced. So that was what happened to the farmer and his family. The troll who was covered in grime suddenly sneezed into the pot they had boiling over the fire, something shooting out of his nose and right into the pot, bobbing for a bit on the surface before being sucked under.

"Oh, that's lovely, that is; a floater!" The cook of the company said in disgust as Bilbo gagged in the bush, he was hidden in.

"Oh, might improve the flavor!" The pony thief suggested and the more dimwitted of the trio grinned at that.

"Ah! There's more where that came from," He announced and he began to sneeze more, but the apron wearing troll grabbed him by the nose. Bilbo, unseen by the trio of trolls, snuck behind them.

"Oh no you don't," The troll, still grabbing the other by the nose said before he threw him down close to where Bilbo was, the hobbit freezing in terror as the ponies nickered loudly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" The troll repeated as he rubbed his injured nose.

"Sit down," The apron wearing troll ordered him and the injured troll sneezed once more, this time into a handkerchief he pulled out from behind him. He sniffed for a long time afterwards the sound snotty and unpleasant. Bilbo, who had finally reached the pen in which the ponies were being held, attempted to untie the ropes. He hid quickly as the sneezing troll turned towards him.

"I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts," The dim-witted troll complained and the troll with the apron on hits him with his ladle, and the troll squealed in pain.

"I said sit down!" The other troll order him once more.

"I'm starving! Are we `aving horse tonight or what?" The pony snatching troll asked and the cook turned his ladle towards him.

"Shut your cakehole. You'll eat what I give ya'," The troll wearing the apron told him angrily. As the one troll had pulled out his handkerchief, Bilbo had noticed that he was wearing a long knife in his belt. As he was unable to untie the ropes restraining the ponies Bilbo had the marvelous idea of snatching the knife from the troll. The trolls were dimwitted and slow as Kili had pointed out so this would be no harder than stealing mushrooms.

"How come 'e's the cook? Everything tastes the same. Everything tastes like chicken," The pony snatcher asked as he gestured one of his large fingers towards the other troll.

"Except the chicken," The dimwit pointed out.

"That tastes like fish!" The first troll agreed with the second.

"I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice. 'Thank you very much, Bert,' 'Lovely stew, Bert'; how hard is that?" The cook asked as Bilbo began his attempts to steal the knife. "Hmm, it just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung," He added and the troll who had kept sneezing before picked up a mug of something that smelt spoiled. All in all, this was not a pleasant aromatic experience.

"There, that's my grog!" The cook told the dimwitted troll angrily and the other troll hastily set it down while apologizing, but the first troll hit him with his ladle again knocking him down. The second troll got back up as the cook tasted the soup with his ladle.

"Ooh, that is beautifully balanced, that is," The cook said in delight before he let the pony thief taste some of the soup in the ladle. The troll gulped it down with loud slurping sounds that made Bilbo shiver. "Wrap your pie hole around that, mate. Eh? Good, innit? Heh, heh, heh. That's why I'm the cook," The apron wearing troll boasted as Bilbo got behind the dimwitted troll once more and tried to reach for the knife, but the troll stood up and scratched his bottom. A large cloud of something foul hit Bilbo right in the face and he nearly gaged as his face screwed up in disgust. Bilbo was sure that if Adaira could smell the trolls now she would never complain about smelling bad again. Compared to the trolls she was a beautiful field of roses.

"Me guts are grumbling, I've got to snaffle something. Flesh I need, flesh!" The pony snatcher roared and the dimwitted troll, about to sneeze, reached behind him for his handkerchief, but accidentally grabbed Bilbo instead, and sneezed all over him as he brought the hobbit up to his nose. He then realized that he was not holding any ordinary booger.

"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything," The troll exclaimed in shock and the other trolls gathered round to have a look.

"What is it?" The pony snatcher asked quickly.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" The dimwit said squeamishly, and he shook Bilbo, covered in snot, off the napkin and onto the ground.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" The pony thief asked Bilbo who was almost completely frozen with fear and more than a little disgusted at what was all over him.

I'm a burglaruhh…hobbit," Bilbo answered quickly, having almost answered burglar, but even if these troll were dimwitted he didn't think telling them he was a burglar was something they would miss.

"A burglahobbit?" The troll which had spewed snot all over him asked in confusion.

"Can we cook `im?" The pony thief asked, looking to the cook.

"We can try!" The dimwitted troll exclaimed, obviously no longer squeamish about what had come out of his nose. He tried to grab Bilbo, but the hobbit dodged, only to be cornered by the apron wearing troll.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!" The apron wearing troll told the others as he blocked off Bilbo's escape.

"Perhaps there's more burglarhobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie," The pony snatching trolls said as he blocked off the other way as Bilbo darted about between their legs.

"Grab him!"

"It's too quick!" The trolls complained as they crashed into one another, the hands reaching for Bilbo as he ran hurriedly between their feet, trying to not get trampled as he made his escape. Oh, this was too much for a hobbit. As the trolls tried to catch Bilbo and he dodged them, the apron wearing trolls accidentally hit the dimwitted one with his ladle while trying to hit Bilbo. Bilbo was eventually caught by the legs by the pony snatcher and held upside down in the air ass he shook from head to toe like a leaf.

"Come here, you little... Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas `iding where you shouldn't?" The troll questioned him.

"Nope," Bilbo said immediately, surprised that he actually managed to get the word out of his mouth as his teeth were chattering together in fear.

"He's lying," One of the trolls accused.

"No I'm not!" Bilbo shouted hurriedly, hoping they wouldn't go looking for the company. Maybe they would eat him very quickly and it wouldn't be painful at all.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal," The dimwitted troll said and Bilbo just about nearly fainted.

* * *

_Birashagimi- I'm sorry (lit. I regret)_

_Men kemgu gajum menu- I accept your apology_

_Adad- Father_

_Idad- Uncle_


	24. Drop Him

**Ugh so I was a little scatter brained and busy today so I am posting tonight, but I didn't forget to post so that is something. Thank you for all of your kind reviews. I love this story so much. And thank you for being patient with me last week. I did very well on my midterms so I am very pleased with how that turned out. Anyway, please enjoy this next ****installment and remember I only own Adaira and my own work in this story, not the rest of the characters. That honor belongs to JRR Tolkien. I just get to play with his world and try to express the characters as I have always seen them****. **

* * *

Everyone had finished dinner and was either paired up in little groups talking or were setting up their bedrolls for the night. I was helping Bombur and Bofur clean up as the smell of pipe smoke filled the air, soothing my nerves. It was at that moment that not one but both of my cousins, burst through the trees, Kili's spoon in his mouth as if they both had been eating on the run. Everyone looked up in alarm as they ran into camp before doubling over, clutching their knees as they tried to catch their breath.

"What is it? What's happen?" Thorin demanded, on his feet in an instant as he made his way over to where I stood warily next to the fire. "Speak!" Thorin commanded and Kili looked up at us.

"That was a good stew Bombur," He said, and I snorted, rolling my eyes as Kili passed his empty bowl to the dwarf in question.

"Is that seriously all you ran to tell us?" I asked Kili as Fili still tried to catch his breath. I looked around then, noticing that a certain Hobbit was missing. Bilbo hadn't come back to the camp yet and if Fili and Kili had their dinner, he should be back by now.

"Bilbo was captured by trolls," Fili panted, finally speaking and we all stared at him for a moment as Kili pointed at him.

"Oh yeah, and that," Kill added, and everyone broke out of their shock and ran about the camp collecting their weapons. Dwalin passed Thorin his sword as I turned around on the spot, a but lost and worried in the mayhem.

"Stay here," Thorin ordered me firmly as he came back over to my side. "Du bekar!" He shouted into the night.

"Du bekar! Du bekar!" The dwarves all shouted in unison as they raised their weapons high, maddox, ax, and sword alike.

"Excuse me," I shouted over all of them and they turned to look at me almost shocked. "I'm coming with you," I told all of them and suddenly everyone was in an uproar until I shouted over them once more to be heard. "None of you have given a damn about Bilbo up until now. At least I consider him to be a friend. How in Mahal's name did he even get captured by trolls in the first place?!" I angrily demanded, Fili and Kili freezing and looking terrified by my ire.

"We just told him to go steal back the ponies that the trolls captured!" Kili stumbled over his explanation quickly as he raised his hands in front of him placatingly.

"They're stupid and slow, we didn't think he would e in much dranger!" Fili added quickly as if that made it any better.

"You what?!" I bellowed in disbelief and Fili and Kili cringed. "Against trolls?! Witless or not, not even one of you could handle a troll on your own and yet you expect Bilbo to? Just how stupid are you two!?" I yelled at my cousins and Thorin placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"Shazara," Thorin told me firmly and angrily as I seethed. You are not coming with us and that is final. The more you stand here and argue with me and berate your cousins is another moment in which the burglar could be killed," Thorin told me and I turned my ire onto him for the first time.

"It wasn't up for debate. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not," I told Thorin and before he could open his mouth to talk back, a strong hand grabbed my upper arm. My head snapped around quickly and I locked eyes with Dwalin.

"No yer not," Dwalin told me roughly as he bundled me over to a tree near the burnt out remains of the farmhouse. I tried to shake him off and slow him down by kicking my feet.

"Get your hands off of me you brute," I order him he pulled me along like a rag doll and he flinched, stopping only for a second before he got me to the tree, pulling me me over as if I weighed nothing and plopped me right on my ass in front of the tree before he lashed my arms together with a rope he had in his other hand before he tied my hands behind my back and tied me around the chest to the tree. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I demanded from him and he own bowed slightly as if he was mocking me.

"Sorry princess," He told me before he stamped back to Thorin's side as the others stared at what had just happened in shock. Dwalin took his axes back from Balin before he clapped Thorin on the arm. Thorin nodded grimly sparing me a look one more time before he led the dwarves off into the forest.

**Dwalin's POV**

"Get your hands off me you brute!" Adaira shouted at him angrily as he pulled her over to the tree he had in mind and he flinched for only a moment before carrying out his task. Even as she swore at him it only firmed his resolve. "Sorry princess," Dwalin told her before he headed back over to the others, accepting his axes from his brother and sharing a look with Thorin as he clapped his oldest friend on the shoulder.

Neither of them wanted Adiara in danger and even if his methods were extreme, both of them knew they were necessary. Thorin took one last look at his knees before he led the Company off into the forest, Fili and Kili taking point to lead the way and scout ahead for the troll camp which couldn't be too far ahead of them. Dwalin spat to the side. Maybe the wizard had been right.

"What?" Dwalin asked Thorin lowly as they stalked forward, the other dwarf shooting him constant looks. "She just would have followed us as soon as we left. Didn't think you wanted that," Dwalin said gruffly and Thorin shook his head negatively.

"No, but she won't forgive you for that," Thorin said and Dwalin nodded in understanding.

"I'm willing to take that risk," Dwalin told him honestly. If Adaira hated him for the rest of her life, he could live with that, just as long as she was safe.

"Dolzekh menu, bâhaê 'ugmal," Thorin thanked him and Dwalin gritted his teeth for a moment before relaxing his jaw.

"They're just ahead, you can see the light of their fire," Fili whispered in a low voice as the company fanned out, Dwalin's knuckles nearly white upon the hilt of his axes. He was excited. Lately he had been looking for a fight just to release all of his pent-up feelings for the lass. His spar with Thorin had been good, but this was better.

"Kili, scout ahead while we form up," Thorin ordered and his youngest nephew nodded before taking off almost silently through the trees.

**Bilbo's POV**

This was it, not only was he going to be eaten, but his furry feet which he was very proud of were going to be burnt over the fire. Bilbo was no hero, but he just had to keep quiet. He had to give the others time to get away. Maybe he could do that, even if he had to bite down on his tongue. Bilbo's feet began heating up as they lowered them towards the fire and Bilbo scrunched up his eyes, not wanting to look as he braced himself for the pain before it could come though, Kili suddenly ran out of the bushes and cuts the troll beside him, the one who kept getting smacked around, on the leg, making him howl and fall down.

"Drop him!" Kili shouted and the trolls stared at him in disbelief.

"You what?" The troll holding Bilbo asked Kili who twirled his sword around before widening his stance and pointing it at the trolls.

"I said, drop him," Kili ordered once more and the troll holding Bilbo suddenly threw him at the prince. Bilbo landed on top of Kili, knocking them both down and before Bilbo could panick the rest of the Company charged out of the bushes, yelling and brandishing their weapons.

Bilbo rolled off of Kili who jumped into the fight, the others along with him hacking, slashing, and hammering the trolls' legs. As the dwarves fought, Bilbo grabbed the troll's knife he was attempting to grabbed earlier and cut the ropes, freeing the ponies. They whinnied, rearing up before all galloping out of the coral, they had been kept in. The pony snatching troll, seeing this grabbed him suddenly and the dwarves stopped fighting one by one as they saw the trolls holding Bilbo between them by the arms and legs.

"Bilbo!" Kili shouted as the hobbit grimaced in pain as the trolls stretched him by his arms and legs.

"No!" Thorin shouted and Bilbo was surprised that he actually seemed to care.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off," One of the trolls ordered the dwarves. Bilbo shook his head ever so slightly and Thorin looked at Bilbo in frustration, but then he planted his sword in the ground. The others dropped their swords and weapons as well after watching Thorin having done so.

**Dwalin's POV**

Dwalin was unsure of what Thorin's move would be when they were ordered to put down their weapons, but as soon as he plunged his sword into the earth and disarmed himself, everyone else quickly followed suit. Dwalin and Thorin shared a look and Dwalin growled under his breath as they were all forced to coral into the large pen they had kept the ponies in, the trolls tying them inside.

"Take those 'ere rags off and get into the sacks," The apron wearing troll ordered them all, gesturing to the mound of rough spin sacks that could fit more than one dwarf inside which were piled up in the back of the pen. They all look to Thorin once more, and Thorin nodded seeing as they still had Bilbo as leverage.

"Do as he says," Thorin ordered them in an even voice and Dwalin started at that.

"Thorin…," Dwalin grunted out and Thorin raised a hand and gestured placatingly to him.

"Do as he says," Thorin repeated. Dwalin gritted his teeth as they all stripped out of their clothing and stood in their skivvies before staring up at the trolls. Thorin as the first to walk over to the pile of sacks and he stayed calm as he was the first to get into one of the sacks. The trolls seemed too hurried after that as they began picking up the dwarves and shoving them into sacks themselves as they screamed in terror as they were tossed through the air. The hobbit was shoved into his own sack before the dwarves were stacked near the fire, one on top of the other, Dwalin landing down in the dirt on his face. He spat out the dirt and squirmed around until he was on his side, staring up at the trolls in hatred. Thank Mahal Adaira was safe.

"I says we should eat 'em fresh," The more dimwitted of the three, and that was saying something of trolls, told the other two.

"They should be squashed and added to the stew," The troll which had first had Bilbo said instead.

"Roast 'em I says. Nothing better than roasted dwarf," The troll wearing an apron said and the more dimwitted amongst them clapped his hands together.

"I like a good roasted dwarf," He agreed, and the cook nodded happily.

"I want this one 'ere," The cook said and Dwalin was suddenly picked up and brought straight up to the face of the troll. He spat him right in the face and the troll squeezed him tightly before leaning in closely to him until he was inches apart from Dwalin's face.

"Yer' gonna pay for that dwarf," The troll told him, wiping his face off before looking to the other trolls.

"Get the spit, Tom," He ordered and one of the trolls walked away before coming back with a large spit. The other two lucky dwarves chosen to be eaten first were Nori, Bofur, Dori, and Ori. As Dwalin and the others were tired to the spit, he managed to share a worried look with Thorin. This had not gone to plan.

**Adaira's POV**

Since the others had left camp, I had been fighting against the ropes that tied me to the tree, exhausting myself with my efforts. My exposed skin, especially the skin on my wrists were rubbed raw with the effort, but I refused to stop fighting even as the pain of the ropes laced up my arms. I finally sagged against the tree, panting as I tried to catch my breath.

"If the trolls don't kill him, I'll kill Dwalin myself," I spat as I tried to think of a plan. It hit me then how stupid I was being. I had my knife tucked away in my boot.

I closed my eyes and huffed before I pulled my wrists, forward, biting my lip as the rope cut deeper into my skin. I just had to get my hands free a little more. I managed to pull my legs up to my chest and then I pushed against the tree, until I managed to pull myself up into a squatting position. While it was very painful, especially with my chest caught on the ropes as I tried to lean forward for some space, it was bearable. I struggled, straining against the ropes as I moved my hands down inch by inch until I could touch the top of my boots. I exclaimed in triumph as I finally caught the hilt of my dagger with three of the fingers on my right hand and I curled them around it and pulled it free from my boot, only to be met with one of my metal knitting needles.

"Fucking thief!" I shouted as I dropped it into the grass in disgust. No wonder Nori had been trying to distract me earlier. It was another one of his tests. "Dammit!" I swore as I sagged against the tree in defeat, tears of frustration welling up in my eyes before spilling over and running down my cheeks. "No, no crying," I told myself, my voice thick. "I gotta get free," I told myself before I inhaled deeply, exhaling it shakily as I tried to think of something.

The knots binding me to the tree had only gotten tighter due to my struggling and I had absolutely no way of cutting through the ropes. I had to be smart about this. If I could get one of the loops of rope over my head, it would pull flush with the tree trunk and give me more room. First thing I needed to do was get my legs out from under me again. It took far longer than I would have wished, but I finally managed to squirm downwards, until the rope was over my neck. I leaned my head to the side and shrugged until I got the rope over my face. I yelled triumphantly as I got the rope over my head and I instantly pulled forward until the rope snapped against the tree.

Without my body in the way, I was afforded with a little extra room and only two more coils of rope tying me to the tree and tying my hands behind my back. I repeated the process once more before I had enough room to slide downwards and off the tree. I sat on my hands, pulling my butt through the loop of my hands before contorting myself as I slid my legs backwards through the loop of my hands, managing to bring my hands out in front of me. Even though I was exhausted I kept working on my hands. It took another fifteen minutes or so of pulling at the knots in the rope with my teeth before I finally got my hands free, my skin torn and bloody.

I caught my breath for only a moment before I ran over to the fire. Fili had his swords on him and since I didn't have one of my own, that left me with only my bow and one odd knitting needle still knocking about in my boot. I strung my bow and quiver over my back before making for one of the packs and grabbing a long length of rope, swinging it over one shoulder before I took off running towards the trees. I crouched down, racing through the trees, moving as silently as I could. I froze like a startled deer as I caught sight of a huge fire glowing through the trees. I inhaled deeply before moving cautiously closer. Adad had mentioned trolls to me once or twice before. They were known to fight on the side of Orcs so long as they were promised food, but those were mostly cave trolls according to him.

"Fuck," I whispered to myself as I crouched low to the ground and quickly hid behind the base of a tree as something large moved in the camp site in front of me. I peeked my head around the corner and surveyed the scene. There were three enormous trolls and the Company were tied up in sacks with several of them being rotated on a spit over the fire. My heart clenched in fear at the sight. "What the fuck can I do?" I asked myself, slightly hysterical. "Okay, think, there has to be something," I told myself as I took a few steadying breaths.

Trolls hated sunlight. Adad had told me they were like goblins in that regard. That meant they had to have a cave or something near by in which to hide in during the day. If that was the case, they would probably move the others to the cave before daybreak rather than risk leaving them here while they slept and hid from the sun. The problem with that was they would eat those on the spit before the night was out. Unless I could play for time. If I could distract them long enough for the night to end, then I could keep them from eating any of the dwarves. Before dawn broke over the horizon they would have to go hide from the sun. It was as good a plan as I was going to get.

**Bilbo's POV**

Bilbo was at a loss as he stared up wards from where he was laying on top of some of the other dwarves. This had not gone right at all and now they were all going to be cooked and eaten by trolls. Before Bilbo could start hyperventilating there was a high-pitched cackle that came from the trees. The trolls froze and all eyes fell on the direction the sound had come from.

"Thrice the brinded cat hath mew'd," A crackly sounding voice intoned from somewhere just outside of the fire's glow. "Thrice and once the hedge-pig whined. Harpier cries 'Tis time, 'tis time!" The voice shouted and Bilbo shivered, not liking the sound of the voice at all.

"You 'ere that?" The apron wearing troll asked the other two as they stared hard at the trees surrounding them.

"Round about the cauldron go; In the poison'd entrails throw!" The voice called from the opposite direction entirely and the trolls' and Bilbo's heads whipped around in the new direction the voie was coming from.

"I don't like it," The dimwitted troll whined in fright.

"Toad, that under cold stone days and nights has thirty-one. Swelter'd venom sleeping got,Boil thou first i' the charmed pot!" The voice cried and the trolls seemed very uncomfortable.

"What do you think it is Burt?" The dimwitted troll asked the others.

"A witch maybe, here to curse us for bein' in her forest," The apron wearing troll, Burt, answered him and another high-pitched cackle sounded, closer to where they were, and Bilbo jumped in fright.

Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble!" The voice shouted wildly.

"It's just someone mucking about is all," The pony snatcher told them both, seemingly unsure himself as he looked around almost nervously.

"Fillet of a fenny snake, in the cauldron boil and bake; eye of newt and toe of frog, wool of bat and tongue of dog, adder's fork and blind-worm's sting, lizard's leg and owlet's wing, for a charm of powerful trouble, like a hell-broth boil and bubble double, double toil and trouble; fire burn and cauldron bubble!" The voice chanted as it rang from around the surround tress, never in the same place twice.

"Uncle, what is it?" Bilbo hear Kili ask Thorin and he looked over his shoulder and saw that Thorin looked drawn and worried, as he searched the trees with a sweeping gaze. The dwarves on the spit unfortunately were burning as the trolls had stopped turning them and they were bouncing up and down to try and tip the spit over whilst the trolls were distracted, only managing to turn themselves on the spit ever so slightly at a time.

"I don't know," Thorin answered Kili lowly before he and Bilbo locked gazes for only a moment.

"Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf, witches' mummy, maw and gulf. Of the ravin'd salt-sea shark, root of hemlock digg'd i' the dark, liver of blaspheming Jew, gall of goat, and slips of yew. Silver'd in the moon's eclipse, nose of Turk and Tartar's lips, finger of birth-strangled babe, ditch-deliver'd by a drab. Make the gruel thick and slab: Add thereto a tiger's chaudron, for the ingredients of our cauldron!" The voice continued to chant, and the trolls turned every which way, knocking into each other as they started in fright, the voice growing louder and louder as it chanted.

It was then that Bilbo heard something whistling through the air and a second later, an arrow slammed home, right in the nose of the dimwitted troll who howled in pain as he reached up and ripped it from his nose as the voice cackled and shrieked in laughter. Several more arrows whistled to the air and made their marks from various places around them and the pony snatcher got two in the arm, and the cook, Burt, got several in his foot.

"Double, double toil and trouble; fire burn and cauldron bubble!" The voice shrieked as the trolls hopped around and Burt started whacking his ladle through the overgrown bushes on the edge of camp.

"It hurts, it hurts!" The dimwitted troll shrieked in pain.

"It ain't no witch!" The pony thief shouted as he smashed his hand down in the bushes, looking for the source of the voice and arrows.

Cool it with a baboon's blood, then the charm is firm and good. By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes!" The voice chanted and Burt clapped his hand over something. Bilbo flinched, sure whoever it was had just been squashed before a cackle sounded madly from above them.

"Got 'im!" Burt yelled in triumph, bringing his hand up to his face and opening it, and Bilbo sighed in relief as he came up empty handed.

"Actually," I voice called out, one that was easily recognizable. "I'm right here," The person said, and Bilbo inhaled sharply and squeaked in fright.

* * *

_Du bekar!- To arms!_

_Shazara- Enough_

_Dolzekh menu, bâhaê 'ugmal- Thank you, my oldest friend_

_I'm trying to add more Khuzdul, what do you think?_


	25. Hello Ugly

**Hello everyone. Sorry this is late! I needed time to finish it as my cousin flew in on Thursday to visit me for my birthday which is in wow, 2 and a 1/2 hours. By the time you read this I am now 22. Time really does fly. Enjoy as a birthday gift from me since Hobbits give presents to others on their birthdays.**

**xoxo Mels**

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

When I was a child I had always been frightened by the witches in Macbeth. If trolls were dimwits, I had a feeling they would feel the same way. I was happy to be right and happier still that it seemed to be working to distract them. I ran around the clearing of trees, never staying in the same place twice and hiding behind trees and in bushes, far enough into the forest that it would be difficult for the trolls to maneuver to get me and staying out of the light. I notched my bow and shot at the trolls, trying to irritated them more than anything. I held my breath and hid when they began flattening the bushes, searching for me. I had to buy more time, maybe if I could distract them longer, the others could get free. Nori might be on the spit, but Fili hid quite a few weapons on him, even if everyone's clothes were oddly tossed around the camp.

I could climb trees though. I had always been searching for something to do as a child and I had gotten quite good at it until I had broken my wrist in a fall and my adad had ordered me to stop. I looked around for the perfect tree and found one that not only overlooked the camp, but had quite a few handholds close together. I shouldered my bow and began climbing, just about holding my breath as the trolls almost seemed to be looking right at me. When I finally scrambled out onto a tree limb, I took a deep breath, steadying my breathing before I finished my performance.

"Cool it with a baboon's blood, then the charm is firm and good. By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes!" I chanted before falling silent and the troll wearing what looked like an apron suddenly clapped his hand down on a bush below me.

"Got 'im!" The troll cried in triumph before pulling his hand up to his face and opening it, coming up empty handed.

"Actually," I called out, steeling my nerves and the troll's eyes snapped up to my location. "I'm right here!" I told the troll before I ran forward along the branch and took a leap of faith. As I fell, I pulled the knitting needle from my boot without thinking and as I fell onto the troll's face, it sunk deeply into his right eye. "The pattern's knit one purl two yah bastard!" I shouted as one of his hands came up to knock me off his face. I let out a sound of pain as his hand collided with me before I pulled my knitting needle from his eyes socket with a wet squelching sound. Before I angled my feet and began sliding down his body as one of the other trolls smacked him in the face, trying to dislodge me.

"Get off the troll, get off the troll, get off the troll!" I yelled, screaming as I fell, grabbing on to the trolls pants near his feet before I could hit the ground and I waited for only a second before I dropped myself the rest of the way, sinking my knitting needle into his foot this time and leaving it there as I rolled out of the way of his stomping feet.

I rolled up onto my hands and knees and quickly got to my feet as Dwalin and the others struggled on the spit. I grinned as I began darting amongst the troll's feet, lashing their feet together with the rope. They blundered about trying to catch me, but I was swifter and smaller than them. Once I was satisfied, I ran to a nearby tree and threw the rope around it, using it to create leverage as I pulled the rope backwards at an angle. The more dimwitted of the trio fell on his ass as the other two swayed. I yelped in surprise as a large hand grabbed me and squeezed me, screaming as I flew through the air. Suddenly I was face to face with apron wearing troll, his right eye hanging out of its socket.

"Look what yah did to my eye!" He shouted thunderously at me.

"Hello ugly," I told the troll with a grin before I bit his hand hard, grimacing and spitting as I got a mouthful of blood. I was dropped suddenly and only managed to catch myself on one of the other troll's pants before I hit the ground. I noticed a pocket near me and as the trolls looked all over the ground for me, I made up my mind. I grimaced in disgust before I pulled myself over and up and into the pocket. I slid into the massive mass of cloth and I gagged, nearly throwing up at the smell. It was worse than rotting meat or garbage left out in the hot sun for days. I threw my tunic over my mouth and nose and breathed through my mouth, bringing my legs up to my chest as I hid.

"Where'd it go?!" I heard the dimwitted troll, whose pocket I was in shout as I was knocked back and forth as they looked for me.

"Maybe I squashed it? 'ere Tom look at me foot?" I heard the apron wearing troll, Burt if I remembered correctly, ask.

"Nah, got nothing 'ere but yer ugly foot," I heard the other troll tell him.

"Can't have just disappeared," Burt told the others.

"I don't like it Burt," The troll whose pocket I was it said, though the sound was muffled.

"Shut it, William," Burt shot back and the troll, William, whose pocket I was it suddenly howled in pain as if he had been hit. "Whatever it was it was trying to distract us! Dawn's coming soon and we'ves still got to eat," Burt told the others and there were sounds of agreement.

**Bilbo's POV**

Bilbo had never been more terrified than watching Adaira, who he considered to be a close friend at this point, battle the trolls by herself. He was especially worried when she had been caught, but he very pleased that she has escaped from them. It was a bit worrying, but she was safe for now at the very least. The only problem was that now that the trolls were no longer distracted, they had gone back to roasting the dwarves over the fire.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly," The dimwitted troll, William complained to Burt.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage," Burt told him, once more puffing up his chest pridefully.

"Is this really necessary?" Dori asked from the spit, his eyes darting about worriedly, probably thinking like they all were about what had happened to Adaira.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice," William said excitedly, like a small child being told he could have sweets.

"Untie us, you monsters!" Oin shouted, the dwarves like Bilbo now single minded in escaping and finding Adaira as quickly as possible.

"Take on someone your own size!" Gloin shouted in agreement. The dwarves on the spit and in the bags were all making noises and talking in fear as Bilbo tried to think of a plan to get them out of this as Adaira had, but what could one hobbit do?

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone," The pony snatching troll told Burt and William and Bilbo, hearing what the troll said, had an idea.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake," Bilbo shouted to the trolls as he squirmed around, trying to get to his feet.

"You can't reason with them, they're halfwits!" Dori shouted to Bilbo as the hobbit continued to struggle.

"Halfwits?What does that make us?" Bofur asked as Bilbo managed to stand up, although still tied up in his sack. He faced the trolls suspiciously noting that something big seemed to be moving almost in Williams front pocket.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning," Bilbo ad libbed, knowing he had to distract them for more time. The troll Burt seemed very proud of his cooking and if Hobbits knew something about anything it was cooking.

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asked him leaning in closer to him.

"Well, have you smelt them?" Bilbo asked as he hopped forward slightly. "You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up," Bilbo told them, nodding his head back at the other dwarves who yelled at him calling him a traitor as the dwarves in sacks especially Gloin, tried to kick him.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The pony thief demand.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk," Burt told him, his ladle at the ready and Bilbo had already seen its affects. Trolls were a rather violent lot.

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um…," Bilbo said, flailing around as he tried to think of something.

"Yes? Come on," Bert urged him on.

"It's, uh…," Bilbo stammered, noticing that a small figure climbed out of William's pocket as he and the dwarves were all distracted, muttering their curses and trying to kick Bilbo. The person, Adaira, slid down the troll carefully, hidden by the pony thief and Burt and she scampered off into the woods to hide.

"Tell us the secret," Bert suddenly demanded, drawing Bilbo's attention back to the trolls as he almost sighed in relief.

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!" Bilbo told Burt, finally thinking of something.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife," Burt ordered the pony thief, Tom.

"If I get you, you little," Gloin threatened Bilbo as he hopped out of range of their feet as Gloin rolled forward as if he was going to try and bite at Bilbo's ankles in retaliation.

"I won't forget that!" Dwalin promised him as he was turned on the spit, facing Bilbo for a moment.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all," Tom disagreed and he saw Adaira then on the edge of camp making wild gestures from just outside of the fire's glow, she kept gesturing like she was wearing a hat before pointing to the trees, dancing around madly and it was then that Bilbo saw Gandalf slipping behind some nearby trees. He nodded to Adaira to let her know he understood, and she slipped back into the forest.

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy," William said, and he grabbed Bombur, who was in a sack, and dangled him upside down over his mouth, about to eat him.

"Not-not that one, he-he's infected!" Bilbo yelled quickly, stumbling over his words.

"You what?" Tom asked as William lowered Bombur towards his mouth.

"Yeah, He's got worms in his … tubes," Bilbo said, searching around for a word before he settled on tubes, Adaira having told him something along the lines that blood was carried through the body in…tubes. Was that the word? William dropped Bombur back into the pile of Dwarves at that in disgust, the dwarves he had fallen on groaning in pain. "In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't," Bilbo told the trolls stalling and trying to keep the trolls from eating them before Gandalf saved the day.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin asked, not able to hear correctly without his hearing trumpet, though Bilbo suspected he heard more than he claimed to.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili shouted with a look of betrayal on his face.

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Gloin asked in confusion and Bilbo huffed as the rest of the dwarves chimed in about how they didn't have parasites and how Bilbo was a fool. Bilbo rolled his eyes as the dwarves messed up his plan. Thorin, thankfully understand Bilbo's plan and kicked the others into silence. Finally, everyone was on the same page and the dwarves began to go along with it. All the dwarves started proclaiming about how they were "riddled" with parasites.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm," Oin declared as the trolls looked between the dwarves.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili boasted earnestly.

"We're riddled," Nori exclaimed, Ori and Dori agreeing with their brother, Dori adding a , "Yes, badly!".

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asked Bilbo who nodded his head ever so slightly.

"Well...," Bilbo said hoping that the trolls were as dimwitted as everyone claimed them to be.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Tom roared, hitting Bilbo in the chest with one of his huge fingers.

"Ferret?" Bilbo asked highly offended.

"Fools?" Bert asked in confusion and Bilbo was thankful as Gandalf appeared on top of a large rock above the clearing.

"The dawn will take you all for fools!" Gandalf called down into the clearing.

"Who's that?" Bert asked, confused at the third interruption that evening.

"No idea," Tom answered him.

"Can we eat `im too?" William asked the other two trolls and Gandalf brought his staff up and brought it down on the rock, striking it and splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touched the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Within seconds, there were three stone statues of trolls in the clearing and a great cheer rose up from the Dwarves. All the dwarves cheer for Gandalf. The dwarves on the spit, including Dwalin, were still highly uncomfortable and roasting over the fire, however.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin complained and like a deer sprinting in the forest, Adaira came running through the trees into the clearing. Another cheer rose up as the dwarves spotted her and the young darrowdam headed directly for the fire and began covering it with dirt and stamping it out much to the relief of the dwarves on the spit.

**Adaira's POV**

I had stayed hidden away amongst the trees after escaping from William's pocket. Bilbo had been amazing at playing for time and in fact so distracted the trolls that I was able to make it to safety without them or the dwarves noticing me. I was at a loss at how to help, but dawn was fast approaching according to the trolls. We only had to stall a little longer.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I heard someone whisper indignantly behind me and I jumped in surprise, a hand quickly covering my mouth and the sound of surprise I made. I turned around and Gandalf was standing there behind me. "Forgive me, my dear. I did not mean to startle you," Gandalf told me in a hushed voice.

"Gandalf, the others, they've been captured by trolls," I whispered quickly to the wizard.

"Indeed, and I have arrived just in time. Stay here and stay hidden," Gandalf told me firmly and I nodded my assent before hiding myself once more as Gandalf took off through the trees. Bilbo was stammering around trying to think of something that would be the secret to cooking dwarf and I hurriedly caught his attention before miming that I had a large had and pointing in the direction Gandalf had taken off dancing wildly when he seemed to not understand at first. I sighed in relief as Bilbo finally nodded in understanding and I waited, moving closer to where the pile of weapons was.

"The dawn will take you all for fools!" Gandalf yelled down into the clearing, splitting the rock in front of him with strike of his staff and it cracked, letting light spill into the clearing.

The trolls yelled in pain and screamed loudly as their flesh hissed and turned to stone. Within seconds, three stone trolls stood in the middle of the clearing. The dwarves let up a cheer, but Dwalin and the others were still roasting over the fire. I ran quickly into the campsite and another cheer rose up as I ran to the fire and began flinging dirt on top of it and stamping it out with my boot. As I looked up, I came face to face with Dwalin and he did not look happy in the least bit. I refused to look at him as I unsheathed the dagger I had picked up and began shearing through the ropes that bound them to the spit as Gandalf came down and began helping the others out of their sacks.

"I've almost got it," I assured the others as I cut through the rope which was thicker than even the rope we used.

"Take your time," Bofur assured me with a wink, still somehow wearing his hat even though everyone was down to the skivvies. I finally cut through the last knot and all of the dwarves fell at once on top of the firepit and each other. Before I could worry about them, I was surprised as someone turned me around to face them and I came face to face with an angry Thorin as the others struggled to their feet.

"What in Mahal's name did you think you were doing?" Thorin demanded of me thunderously.

"It looked like I was saving your lives!" I yelled back and Thorin gritted his teeth. "I was trying to buy you some time until dawn," I added more quietly and I put Thorin on a low simmer as I stamped away from him to help the others out of their sacks, starting with Bilbo who hugged me tightly as soon as he was free.

"I was so worried for you. Don't you dare do something like that again young lady," Bilbo told me, and I smiled down at the hobbit.

"I can't promise that Bilbo," I told him quietly before I moved to my cousins.

"How are your parasites Kili? It looked like Bombur fell on them," I said with a smirk as Kili wriggled around in his sack.

"My parasites are fine, thank you," Kili told me with an injured sniff before he grinned widely. "What you did was amazing! You actually jumped right on a troll!" Kili exclaimed excitedly as he was freed, and he got to his feet.

"Kili's right! And that…witch impression, was very…unsettling," Fili added as he came to stand at my other side.

"It's Shakespeare." I answered him without really thinking earning confused looks from them both.

"That battle cry though…," Kili said with a gleeful look on his face as he changed the subject and he shared a look with his brother.

"'The pattern's knit one purl two yah bastard!'" They cried in unison with a high falsetto voice and there was scattered laughter from the others.

"Ki…I'm not in the mood," I quipped and before my attention was otherwise diverted.

"Come here lassie," Oin suddenly said behind me and I sighed tiredly, spinning around to face the older dwarf. "Let's have a look at yah," Oin said, taking one of my hands in his own and rubbing a thumb over the raw skin of my wrists. "These look painful," He commented, and I drew my hand back from his quickly.

"They wouldn't be like that if I wasn't tied to a tree. Regardless, I'm fine," I said quickly, brushing him off.

"Dwalin's heart was in the right place lass. No one wanted to see you harmed," Oin told me kindly and I shook my head, my ire rising.

"And you had everything under control, did you?" I asked Oin with an unamused snort. "What if you hadn't come back? Or Gandalf for that matter?" I demanded, drawing the attention of the Company who had set about collecting their weapons and clothes. "I would have been tied to that fucking tree in the middle of nowhere while you were all eaten," I finished before I turned around and walked away from him.

"Lass!" He called after me and I growled slightly under my breath.

"Just leave it," I half shouted, sighing heavily before I turned back to look at a shocked Oin, the rest of the Company falling silent at my outburst. Dwalin made his way over to me then, stopping me in my tracks as he loomed over me. "How dare you tie me to a fucking tree and leave me there! You could all be dead by now," I fumed at Dwalin, the real focus of my ire, and he did not back down in but looked at me with a leveled gaze.

"Aye, but you'd be safe," Dwalin said in a low and gravelly voice, made gruff by the smoke of the fire being inhaled for hours no doubt.

"Do you think that I care about my safety?" I asked him with a sarcastic smirk gracing my face. "Newsflash, I don't exactly know where I am or what I am doing. Besides, losing the only kin I have here…if you all died I'd be abandoned in a foreign place and you yourself said the Wilds were no place for women," I pointed out and Dwalin nodded almost as if in agreement I winced then and he reached out for me and I shrugged him off. "Don't just…don't" I told Dwalin, shaking my head as tears welled up in my eyes and I fought them back. I turned around and my gaze landed on Nori and my anger bloomed red once more.

"You," I said dangerously, and Nori darted quickly behind Dori who was mother henning over Ori, the poor boy fussing and trying to beat him off.

"Hide me!" Nori told Dori who looked around to see what was the matter before he saw me, now that I had stomped over to him.

"My knife. I want it back now," I told Nori in a dangerous voice.

"Your knife was it?" Nori asked me with a cheeky grin as he pulled it out from where it was hidden up his sleeve. "Didn't know yer name was Fili. Got his sigil on it right here," Nori said as Fili joined us and accepted the dagger from Nori as the thief handed it to him.

"I've been looking for this everywhere. I thought I lost it at Master Boggins house," Fili said before he frowned and looked at me in confusion.

"I borrowed it," I told Fili, flushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Oh, borrowed it, eh?" Nori asked me slightly and my head snapped towards him.

"Shut up," I growled at Nori and Dori told him off for purposely having a go at me.

"Why did you take it?" Fili asked me, still confused and I finally had enough.

"Because I didn't trust any of you okay?!" I burst out before closing my eyes and trying to calm myself. "At least, I didn't at first. Then it was just something to hang onto. I didn't have anything to my name but the clothes on my back and a stupid old book of herbal remedies, I had nothing," I told Fili in a small voice. "It made me feel less scared, okay," I finished in barely a whisper, and Fili held out the dagger back towards me.

"Then take it, it's yours," Fili told me gently and I shook my head.

"No, it was never even mine to take in the first place," I told Fili, holding on just long enough to tell him without my voice warbling. I turned around and walking straight out of camp. I sat down on a rock covered in moss and brought my knees up to my chest as tears poured from my eyes and I cried in frustration and hurt. If they couldn't even trust me to have their backs in a fight what was I even doing here?

**Thorin's POV**

After Adaira left the camp and took off towards the trees, the dwarves, freed from their sacks and the spit finished collecting their weapons and putting back on their clothes. Before Thorin could take off to find his niece, Gandalf walked over to one of the troll statues and thumped it with his staff, a pleased smile on his face.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked the wizard with a raised eyebrow.

"To look ahead," Gandalf answered him mysteriously.

"What brought you back?" Thorin pressed further.

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece," Gandalf commented as he looked around at the Company.

"No thanks to your burglar," Thorin admitted begrudgingly.

"He had the nous to play for time. As did Adaira I might add. None of the rest of you thought of that," Gandalf pointed out and Thorin looked at him repentantly as he and Gandalf examined the statues of the trolls for a moment.

"She should have known better than to get involved," Thorin told the wizard and Gandalf looked at him reproachfully.

"She was trying to save her family. I believe she did the best she could. She's hurt Thorin in more ways than one way. You've been treating her as an equal and now you betrayed her trust by allowing Dwalin to take her freedom from her," Gandalf told Thorin firmly and Thorin knew that he was right even if he didn't wish to admit it.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors," Gandalf said suddenly, evidently changing the topic of their conversation as he looked off through the trees in the direction of where they must have passed through to get to this clearing.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked the wizard in confusion.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands," Gandalf answered him and Thorin shared a meaningful look. "They could not have moved in daylight," Gandalf explained and Thorin nodded before looking off at the trolls' obvious path through the trees.

"There must be a cave nearby," Thorin said and Gandalf nodded slightly. A troll horde could be filled with all sorts of treasures. It would behoove them to find it. "We'll move out. Search for the cave the trolls were using," Thorin called to the others and Dwalin called for the others to get a move on things. He and Thorin shared a look and Thorin sighed out heavily before he took off in the direction Adaira had left the camp from.

It didn't take long to find her. She wasn't that far off through the trees and Thorin found her sitting on a rock, her legs brought up to her chest, her body racked with sobs which she was keeping quiet. Thorin sighed and walked over to her crouching down beside her and he carefully pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly as she turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest.

"Mizimith," Thorin said quietly as he ran a soothing hand in circles on her back and pushed the hair off of her face and leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers as he rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry," Adaira cried, her hand clutching Thorin's tunic in her fist.

"Mizimith, talk to me, please," Thorin told his niece and she inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself and only succeeding in doing so a little bit.

"Why?" Adaira asked Thorin as she looked up at him with bright blue eyes filled with tears.

"Forgive me, it was not my intention to hurt you. Dwalin and I only wished to see you safe from harm," Thorin told Adaira quietly as he continued to rub circles on her back.

"Oh, that was the reason?" Adaira asked through her sniffles, pulling back and wiping the tears from her eyes angrily. "Or was it that you don't trust me to have your back?" She asked him and Thorin sighed heavily. "I'm pathetic with a sword, but what if you didn't come back?" Adaira asked and Thorin looked slightly cajoled at that and he hugged her tightly to him once more.

"Anyone of us would do anything to protect you. Our intention was not to hurt you, mizim. You are my sword and shield just as I am yours. Never doubt that," Thorin told Adaira and she frowned at him deeply.

"Was it your idea to tie me to a tree?" Adaira demanded and Thorin looked away from her before he shook his head slightly. "Then Dwalin is the one that owes me an apology," Adiara told Thorin firmly before she wiped her face once more time and pulled herself out of Thorin's arms and to her feet. "There must be a cave nearby, adad told me once that trolls couldn't travel during the day," Adaira said as she wiped off her trousers.

"Gandalf suspects there is a troll horde nearby indeed," Thorin offered as he got to his feet himself and Adaira brightened a little at this.

"A horde? Sounds exciting," Adaira said, flashing a little smile, even though Thorin could tell it would take far more than a troll horde to brighten her spirits. It also would take much to win her trust back. What he wouldn't give to have Dis with him now.

"Let us go catch up with the others then, they can't have gone too far," Thorin told his niece and he wrapped and arm around her shoulders and led her off in the direction the others had gone.

* * *

_Mizimith- Little Jewel_

_Mizim- Jewel_

_Adad- father_


	26. Troll Horde

**YES! A new chapter. I have nothing but time so I am back. I am not in school this semester so no school to do online. **

**Back in December I went to visit family for Christmas. I went to Maine and drove down to Rhode Island. I was sick, but thought I just had a bad cold. Turns out I had the swine flu. Never having the flu before I thought my symptoms were normal. Due to my PTSD I never fall asleep in front of people. Well, on the 24th and 25th I kept falling asleep everywhere. **

**I just thought all the traveling was creeping up on me because I have medical problems. Turns out, the flu was attacking my lungs. On the 26th I went to take a nap and my cousin found me unresponsive. My Uncle noticed that my lips and skin were blue and I was rushed to the hospital. I had double pneumonia and I was beginning to drown on the fluid in my lungs. I had 50% oxygen levels. **

**I was on a ventilator and in a medically induced coma for nine days. I almost died on the 26th of December. I am happy to report that I am back in good health and practicing social distancing.**

**Please everyone stay safe. I hope to brighten your spirits with more chapters. I have a second story I am working on now too, Song of the Sea which is a Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction. Let's continue this story. **

**God Bless,**

**Melodie**

* * *

I stayed to the back of the group as we lumbered through the trees following Gandalf and Thorin. Bifur walked beside me, silent, seemingly giving me time to calm down and think while still having that show of support. I was grateful for his company if nothing else. Part of me understood that everyone had been worried for my safety and just wanted to protect me, but it felt like no one was trusting me to protect them either. Why train me how to fight if you never were going to let me do so? I wanted to protect them as well. They were my family now and I was not going to sit back silently and watch them get themselves killed if I could do something about it.

Looking ahead, the troll horde was easy enough to find by the smell. I now knew what the rotting and decaying smell I had noticed on the breeze was earlier, troll. It made me gag and I could swear that I could taste it. The cave was large, well, it would have to be, and I was amongst those brave enough to venture inside. Some of the others, like Bilbo too overcome by the stench to want to brave the inside of the cave. Thorin made me walk next to him as we entered, just in case anything still lived inside the cave, and he offered me a hand as we slid down the slope of the mouth of the cave. The horde was full of treasures, gold, gems, jewels, weapons and other bits and bobs. It was all covered in a layer of dust and grime and the smell permeated off of everything. I over looked anything that might have the smell deeply embedded inside it in favour of something that could be cleansed easily.

"Oh, what's that stench?!" Nori exclaimed as we made it inside, the stench pungent and putrid and he pinched his nose between two fingers, some of the others waving their hands near their noses.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch," Gandalf ordered us all and many of the dwarves coughed and retched at the smell, myself included before I held my tunic up over my mouth and nose. It muffled the scent slightly, but was replaced with the smell of my own body odor.

There were so many coins and treasure just loaded up in caskets all around us that it was difficult to not trip over all of it as you tried to walk in the space on either side of the huge piles. It seemed as if the trolls had found their fair share of treasure. My father had told me that trolls horded whatever they could find, even if it just sat unused. It wasn't as if trolls were going to go down to the nearest village market and buy any goods.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it," Bofur commented, toeing at some of the treasure as I followed Thorin and Gandalf deeper into the cave where the smell was the worst.

"Agreed," Gloin told the hatted dwarf before looking at the thief. "Nori, get a shovel," He ordered and the other dwarf grinned before he took of to get the shovel. I rolled my eyes at their antics and turned back to Thorin and who was fixated on something he had found. As I stepped closer, I saw that it was two swords covered in cobwebs. As I moved closer, so did Gandalf, inspecting his find.

"These swords were not made by any troll," Thorin said as he pulled them free of where they were resting, brushing the cobwebs aside as he handed one sword to Gandalf and kept the other for himself.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men," Gandalf added as he drew the sword in his hand out of its sheath a few inches to inspect the blade."These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age," Gandalf informed Thorin as he studied the markings on the blade and, realizing that they were Elven swords, Thorin started to put his away in disgust. "You could not wish for a finer blade," Gandalf scolded him immediately and, reluctantly, Thorin held on to the sword. He drew it out of its sheath a few inches as well, inspecting the make of the blade.

As he did so, my eye caught on something as the light fell on it, reflecting off of something with a silver look to it. I bent down and picked up a sheath that was matted with cobwebs. I brushed them off of my find in disgust before inspecting my find. It was the sheath of a large dagger. The handle was curved and inlaid with sapphires. The silver workings beautifully wrought. The blade was curved as well. More of an ornate dagger than a hunting dagger like the one I had taken from Fili.

"What is it that you've found my dear?" Gandalf asked me curiously and I showed him the blade. He hummed loudly as he took it from me and inspected it closely. "This is no Elven blade. In fact, I believe it is Dwarven in make. What do you think Thorin?" Gandalf asked and he showed the blade to Thorin who looked up suddenly as his name was said, sheathing his new blade.

"Where did you find this?" Thorin asked me in a choked voice as he snatched the blade from Gandalf's hands.

"It was here, behind where you found your blades," I answered him, showing him where I had discovered the blade.

"This was your father's. This was Frerin's," Thorin informed me as his eyes met mine. "I made this for him when he came of age. It was a gift. He had it with him during the battle at Moria's gates. I thought it was lost along with him," Thorin told me, his voice still rather gruff. He pressed the blade gently into my hands and wrapped my fingers around its sheath. "Your father would have wanted you to have this," Thorin told me as tears welled up in my eyes. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to mine, and I threw my arms around him. He hugged me tightly for a few minutes before we drew apart, each feeling stronger from the comfort of the other. Some of the dwarves had filled a chest with treasure, and they had begun to bury it in a hole they had dug in cave as Dwalin looked on in disgust.

"We're makin' a long-term deposit," Gloin told the judgmental dwarf and Thorin took my free hand in his and began leading me out of the cave.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!" Thorin shouted, leaving no room for argument and Gandalf followed along behind us. I looked back at saw Gandalf brushing aside the leaves beneath his feet with his staff. He bent and picked up another sword, much shorter than the first two and hurried out of the cave behind Thorin and I.

I squeezed Thorin's hand as we walked into the fresh air and I breathed in deeply and he squeezed my hand back before I walked away to where Bilbo was waiting for us. He had retched too badly outside of the cave to even think of entering it. I headed over to the where the Hobbit was sitting just as Gandalf approached him as well.

"Bilbo," Gandalf said, drawing the Hobbit's attention to himself.

"Hmm?" Bilbo hummed as I sat beside him and he shared a soft smile with me. I really did like Bilbo. He was an excellent friend and I was always glad of his company. He, like Ori, had been educating me on the history of Middle Earth and its inhabitants.

"Here. This is about your size," Gandalf told him as he offered him the smaller sword he had just discovered amongst the troll horde. It was a small blade, more like a dagger, but for the hobbit it was a perfectly sized sword.

"I can't take this," Bilbo immediately said in protest, refusing to take the sword from the wizard as I inspected it.

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby," Gandalf informed Bilbo as he pressed the blade into Bilbo's unwilling hands.

"I have never used a sword in my life," Bilbo protested, looking slightly frightened by just the idea of carrying it around with him.

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one," Gandalf told Bilbo, looking to me as well and nodding.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing through the trees and Bilbo, and I shared a worried look as I stood quickly and grabbed the bow on my back and notched an arrow in it. I might not be the best shot, nothing like Kili, obviously, but at least I was getting better. It was also my only weapon besides my dagger and I knew from my father's lessons that being able to fight at range was better than getting up close to your enemy.

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted in warning and the others armed themselves as I backed up and joined the others, pointing my bow towards the trees. Kili and Fili stood beside me, arms at the ready as Bilbo called for Gandalf.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves," Gandalf shouted an order to us and Bilbo drew his new sword from his sheath and looked at it before he followed those of us who had run off into the woods to meet the enemy head on and gain the upper ground.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Someone shouted through the trees and I almost loosed my arrow straight at him, but Gandalf hit my bow upwards with his staff at the last minute and the arrow sunk deep into the tree to the left of the brown clad figure who was driving a rabbit drawn sled. He pulled up short beside us and my mouth hung open in shock over what I was seeing.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked of the other wizard as I took in the fact that his face and hair was covered in bird poo. Actual bird poo. It was easy to determine he was a wizard as he also carried a staff much like Gandalf's and he was dressed in brown robes made of some sort of rough spin material. He looked positively mad.

"Is that…actual shit on his face?" Kili asked me rather loudly and Fili elbowed him in the ribs, Kili yelping and smacking him back.

"I think it is, but don't be rude. It isn't wise to anger a wizard after all" I told Kili quietly before breaking them up from their argument. This was not the time nor the place.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong," The other wizard said quickly, and Gandalf looked worried at that and my mouth fell into a frown. It seemed that a lot of things were "terribly wrong" in Middle Earth.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked the other wizard with a look of concern. The wizard, Radagast, opened his mouth to speak, but shut it just a quickly. He opened his mouth again a second later but closed it once again.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue," Radagst told Gandalf, before he curled up his tongue and looked up at Gandalf in surprise. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old..." Radagast said and Gandalf pulled a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth. "stick insect!" The wizard exclaimed. The dwarves and Bilbo all looked flustered, but I only made a face of disgust and took the stick insect from Gandalf before setting it down gently on a nearby tree. Radagast ushered Gandalf away from all of us so that they could speak privately. The others were still on edge and even though Gandalf had put his trust in the other wizard, Thorin seemed to think otherwise.

"The wizard should be glad Gandalf threw off your aim," Kili told me as he inspected where my arrow had sunk into the tree above us.

"It was just a reaction. I bet it wouldn't have been nearly as good if Gandalf hadn't surprised me," I told him, brushing it aside and changing the topic of conversation as he tried to argue against what I had said. "What do you think they are talking about?" I asked Fili and he shrugged as we looked back at the two wizards.

"Who knows. They're wizards. Wizards have always been a strange folk," Fili answered me, and I nodded and made my way over to the others as Fili and Kili watched Gandalf and Radagast.

"Adaira…," Dwalin said, approaching me and I met his gaze. He flinched slightly before he began talking to me in a low voice.

"What?" I asked Dwalin sharply as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. He didn't get to speak however as Gandalf and Radagast joined us once more, the brown clad wizard making a b-line for me straight away.

"Really Gandalf? Are you sure?" Radagst asked the grey wizard over his shoulder as Dwalin took a step back as Radagast stopped in front of me, inspecting me.

"Quite sure. You know her?" Gandalf asked Radagast curiously as Thorin and the others frowned, watching our interaction.

"It's been over fifty years and I can still recognize her," Radagast told the other wizard as he suddenly put his hands on my face and tilted it this way and that, even checking my teeth. "A strong magic brought you here my dear, didn't it?" He asked me as he released my face.

"How do you know that?" I asked the other wizard and he smiled at me.

"I was the one who sent you away from here," He answered me and I frowned deeply.

"You did this?" Thorin asked the wizard angrily as he pushed past the others and stood next to me glaring up at the wizard who was seemingly unfazed by this.

"Well of course I did," Radagast told him, seemingly confused by the question.

"Perhaps and explanation," Gandalf told the other wizard as he joined us at my other side.

"Oh, yes," Radagast said before nodding thoughtfully. "I was out collecting moss in the Greenwood when I came upon a dwarf carrying a bundle in his arms. He said he was running from orcs. Nasty business," Radagast explained, and he shook his head and body slightly as if shivering. "I sensed it then you know. A strong magic surrounded him along with something dark. I brought him to my home straight away. The bundle he was carrying turned out to be a babe with the brightest eyes I had ever seen and hair a brilliant red," Radagast said, nodding to me and Thorin took my hand in his.

"They stayed with me for over a week as I tended to the babe. She was injured and a dark magic was making her ill. I purified the child as best I could, but some of the poison remained. I thought of what I could do for them and then the Valar decided on something much different. I dreamt of Eru and Aule and I was taught the way to send them far from here, were no evil could touch them. When the time was right, they would return here to Arda to fulfill their purpose," Radagast concluded as he took my face into his hands once more. "A darkness still clings to you my dear, but by the will of the Valar, a grace is within you as well," Radagast told me and I frowned deeply as he released my face.

"So, that is how this came to pass," Gandalf hummed thoughtfully. "You say this was the will of the Valar?"He asked in confirmation.

"Oh yes. Can't you feel it?" Radagast asked the other wizard.

"Indeed," Gandalf remarked as he studied me closely.

"What poison do you speak of?" Thorin asked Radagast sharply and the brown clad wizard shivered.

"Something that has not been felt for an age. The same thing now that poisons the Greenwood, Gandalf," Radagast answered Thorin before turning to look at Gandalf. Suddenly, a long and low howl came from beyond our clearing, deep within the trees and Thorin grabbed my arm and pushed me behind him as the wizards turned around.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked us and I heard the fear in his voice. I reached for my bow once more and notched an arrow, pointing it in the direction of the trees.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur responded and when I inhaled the breath hitched in my throat.

From behind a nearby crag, a Warg appeared and it growled down at us and it leaped into the midst of the Company, knocking down one of the dwarves. Thorin quickly moved forward and stabbed at the Warg with his new sword, killing it. Another Warg appeared as the first one fell and I aimed quickly as it attacked from the other side. My arrow stuck deep it its throat as Kili's shot right through its shoulder, the both of us bringing it down. It got back up however as it began to die and Dwalin cleaved at its throat with his ax felling the beast.

"Warg scouts!" Throin shouted and he quickly scanned the trees. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," He added and I reached for the hilt of the dagger tied to my belt, comforted by the heavy feel of it.

"Orc pack!?" Bilbo exclaimed worriedly, and he stumbled over to my side in a panic.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded of THorin and Thorin turned to face him, confused.

"No one," Thorin answered him as Gandalf rushed over to his side, getting scary once more as he had at Bilbo's home.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf demanded once more of Thorin.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin demanded of the wizard in kind.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf answered him and Dwalin moved a few paces closer to me as everyone stood on guard, even Bilbo holding his sword out in front of him.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin told Thorin who nodded, his gaze flickering to me for only a moment.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted," Ori informed us and I groaned internally. Of course our only means of a quick escape was gone.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast suddenly said and we all turned to look at him as if he was insane which I was starting to believe he was.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you," Gandalf told the other wizard who smiled slightly as he looked at Gandalf with a confident expression on his face.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try," Radgast told Gandalf firmly before he mounted his sled once more and ordered his rabbit son wars. The sled started off through the forest once more, Radagast yelling loudly as he went to draw the attention of the Wargs and Orcs who were by now most likely searching the forest for us.

"Run," Gandalf ordered us and Dwalin grabbed ahold of my arm as we took off after the surprisingly spry wizard as he lead us around a different path than Radagast's through the trees. Ahead of us, as the trees thinned, I caught sight of a large open plain. Dwalin kept a tight hold of me, pulling me to my feet when I tripped over a fallen branch. His grip on my hurt, but there was no time to tell him to loosen his grip as we ran to the edge of the forest and hid behind a large rock as Radagast and his rabbits shot out of the forest far away from us, the Wargs chasing him.

"Come and get me! Ha ha!" Radagast shouted and Gandalf watched from behind the rock as Radagast and the Wargs disappeared in the distance.

"Come on!" Gandalf urged us and we made for the open plain. I had no idea what Gandalf's plan was, but I didn't like it. We were out in the open where we could easily be seen with nowhere to hide. In the distance, Radagast was being chased by the Wargs and one of them crashed while trying to catch him.

As we ran across the rocky plain, we could see the Wargs which were not too far away from us. Gandalf led us towards a large rock which we could hide behind for a moment as Radagast led them further away from us.

"Stay together," Gandalf ordered us and I grimaced at Dwalin's now crushing grip on my forearm.

"Move!" Thorin shouted at us and we ran for cover. I briefly saw Radagast as he drove his sled beneath an overhanging projection of rock; he ducked down, but the Orc on the Warg behind him got knocked off. As the chase continued, Thorin stopped dead in his tracks behind a rock so that he was not seen by the Wargs and we crowded behind it for cover. Ori started to run out of the cover and Thorin pulled him back by the collar of his shirt.

"Ori, no! Come back!" Thorin shouted as he dragged Ori back and Gandalf already was on the move once more.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf ordered us onward and as we continued running, Thorin turned to Gandalf.

"Where are you leading us?" Throin demanded, but Gandalf did not answer him. As the Warg scouts continued to chase Radagast, one of them stopped and scented the air.

We took cover behind an outcropping of rock and as we stood, trying to quiet our breathing, the scout and his Warg appeared on top of the outcropping, I renched my hand free from Dwalin's brusing grip and notched another arrow, standing beside Kili now, panting. Thorin looked at us both and Kili nodded, readying an arrow. We quickly stepped away from the rock and took aim, shooting the arrow sunk deeply into its shoulder, Kili's embedded deep in its side. The Warg and the orc on it fell near us, and Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, and Dori quickly killed it. The sounds of our fight carried quite far despite our efforts to kill both Warg and Orc quietly and the other Wargs and Orcs stopped chasing Radagast as they heared the roars and screams from behind the rocks. I heard dark guttural words shouted across the plain and the Warg scouts howled as they stopped pursuing Radagast and began to pursue us.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf shouted and we took off through the grassy plain and I ran alongside Kili and Fili now. The Wargs began to surround us from all sides and I gritted my teeth.

"There they are!" Gloin shouted ahead of me as I willed myself to continued running even though my strength was failing me, my heart beating wildly and my breath catching in my throat every time I inhaled.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf ordered and we ran for only a few more yards before haling in a clearing as the Wargs converged on all sides.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted to us as we stopped short and stood our ground.

"Kili! Adaira! Shoot them!" Thorin ordered and I dug my feet into the ground, finding my balance quickly. Looking around, Gandalf found a large rock and he ran towards it and disappeared.

"We're surrounded!" Fili cried from my other side, his swords raised as I stood in the middle of him and Kili. Kili and I began shooting at the Wargs and the Wargriders, killing some of them, but more quickly took their place.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili shouted as he looked back, the wizard nowhere in sight.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin shouted in answer and we gathered close to each other near the rock which Gandalf had disappeared by. As one of the huge Orcs, most likely the leader of this band and his Warg approached us, Ori shot a rock at the leader with his slingshot, to no effect. Thorin pulled out his sword as Fili, Kili, and I backed up towards the others, being further from the rock than the rest of the company, Thorin only a few steps behind us.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered us as Gandalf suddenly popped up like a daisy from behind a crack in the rocks behind us.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf ordered us and Thorin looked back at the wizard for a quick second as the Orcs and Wargs descended upon us.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin shouted at us and as the Wargs approached, the dwarves and Bilbo slid into the large crack in the rock, sliding into a cave. Thorin killed a Warg that got too close to him as Kili and I continued to shoot at them as we backed up towards the rock.

"Kili! Adaira! Run!" Thorin shouted to us fearfully and Kili and I shared a look before we lowered our bows and took off towards the opening in the rocks. Thorin and Kili jumpped into the crack but I felt a searing pain in my shoulder as a Warg jumped on top of me. I cried out in pain as its claws slashed deeply into my back and then, a horn sounded from behind me.

I reached with my free hand, almost dropping my bow and pulled my father's dagger from its sheath and stabbed backwards at the Warg who had me in its jaws. It yelped as I continued to stab at it and finally it released me, my shoulder shredding as its jaw opened and when it began to fall forward, I was pushed into the crack in the rocks, tumbling down an incline and hitting my head on a rock below. As I had fallen I had seen behind me, a group of men mouthed on horses, shooting and spearing at the orcs and wargs behind me. I felt arms reaching for me and low voices before I opened my eyes, finding myself in Fili's arms as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. One of the orcs, shot by an arrow above us, fell into the cave then and Fili quickly moved us away from it. Thorin who was at my side lunged forward and plucked out the arrow from its chest and examined its make.

"Elves," Thorin spat in disgust, tossing the arrow to the ground as I turned my throbbing head, feeling something sticky on the side of my face. There was a pathway at the end of the cave, leading away from the path we had come down.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked Thorin, his eyes darting between my uncle and me quickly.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur said almost enthusiastically and I realized that all eyes were on me and Thorin.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf in formed Thorin who nodded before returning to my side.

"Oin, do what you can for Adaira and quicky. Once we are safe we can tend to her wounds better," Thorin ordered and Oin quickly moved to my side and Fili lowered me to a sitting position on a rock.

"Very bad indeed," Oin said as he brought out cotton bandages and began wrapping them around my head. "I'll have to cut your tunic my dear," He told me and I nodded, feeling dizzy and nauseous. I leaned over quickly and vomited beside the rock I was sat on and Oin grimaced. "Best get it all out," Oin said as he carefully ripped my tunic open with a dagger. He grimaced even more deeply as he inspected the damage on my shoulder. "At the present I can do no more than wrap it," He told me and he quickly did so before Thorin told him we must move on.

Then there was an argument over who would carry me. Fili said he could do so, but Dwalin was the most vocal about this, saying he would carry me. It was finally decided that Dori, as the strongest of the company, even stronger than Dwalin, would carry me. He cradled me as if I was a child in his arms, Ori helping his brother to help me slide into his knitted sweater for the sake of modesty as my breast band could easily be seen through my shredded and torn began following the path ahead of us which was quite narrow.

It was no more than a crack between two tall cliffs. At times, we had difficulty getting through and Twice, it was two narrow to carry me and I was placed gently on my feet, Dori behind me and Bofur in front, holding onto me in case I feel as I squeezed passed the rock. One of the times, the rock behind me scraped along my back and I cried out in pain, Bofur quickly pulling me through and picking me up, only to hand me to Dori as we got through. The pathway eventually opened out into an open area and as I looked, dazed with pain, I saw that there was a valley below us.

A sprawling white city was built into the valet below and I gasped in disbelief. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen and it was there that I got my first look at mountains which surrounded the valley entirely. Dwalin came to stand beside Dori who was fussing over me and he had a strange look in his eyes when our eyes met for a brief moment. A soft breeze swelled around us and I closed my eyes in delight. It smelled of grass and flowers and sunshine and reminded me of the heathered hills of Hegg.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name," Gandalf told us and I opened my eyes, drinking in the valley below us.

"Rivendell," Bilbo said suddenly and I turned to the Hobbit in surprise. My father had told me about Rivendell once upon a time. It was the home of Elves. He never spoke of it in a bad light and told me that it was here that my mother used to visit after the Elves of the Greenwood broke their agreement with the Dwarves. My mother as even named Elf Friend by the Lord of Rivendell.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea," Gandalf told us as I took in the valley in a ne wlight. It certainly was beautiful and peaceful.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy," Thorin stated more than asked Gandalf angrily.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valleyis that which you bring yourself," Gandalf answered Thorin angrily as well and Thorin looked at the wizard with a death stare.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us," THorin all but spat at the wizard as I felt a wave of nausea fill me once more and all I could hope for was not to vomit on Dori. Most likely I had a concussion due to my head wound.I knew my injuries also were long gashes and puncture wounds.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. And Adaira could use some time to rest and heal from her injuries. The Lord of Rivendell is a renowned healer. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me," Gandalf told Thorin who nodded reluctantly as he looked at me and I held his gaze for a moment before we proceeded down into the valley below.


	27. Valley of Imladris

**Whew! So I have been working on more chapters and I have this one ready. I will just be posting them as soon as they are done. So here you go! Enjoy!**

**-Melodie xoxox**

* * *

Before long, we found a narrow bridge ahead of us which had no handholds and crossed a large river below us. We walked swiftly and carefully across us and I could see ahead of us that a few elves were strolling about. Bilbo and I gazed in awe at the beauty of the place, but the rest of the dwarves looked uneasy with the situation. Almost immediately, a dark-haired elf walked down a flight of stairs and came to greet us, obviously waiting for us.

"Mithrandir," The dark-haired elf greeted Gandalf with familiarity.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf greeted him happily and, Lindir and Gandalf greeted each other formally as the dwarves around me murmured amongst themselves in distrust. Thorin whispered to Dwalin then, the both of them standing in front of me.

"Stay sharp," Thorin ordered Dwalin as Lindir spoke in a flowing and light sounding language.

"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen," Lindir said to Gandalf and I noticed that the language did sound a bit like Gaelic but shared no similar words.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf told the elf as the dwarves kept a close distance with one another as if waiting for an attack.

"My lord Elrond is not here," Lindir informed the wizard who raised one bushy grey brow curiously.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked and behind us, a horn like the one I had heard earlier on the plains sounded and the dwarves turned around quickly. I felt dizzy once more as Dori turned and I tried to focus my gaze on the group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate towards us.

"Ifridî bekâr!" Thorin shouted to us in Khuzdul before repeating his words in Westron. "Hold ranks!"

The dwarves bunched up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward, Dori in the middle with me and Bilbo as the Dwarves drew tight around me, obviously all protecting me. Dwalin stood in front of me with Thorin, Kili and Fili right behind me and Bifur, Bofur, Nori and Gloin, taking up each side of me. The mounted Elves arrived and rode in circles around us almost menacingly. Eventually, they stopped, and one elf separated himself from the others.

"Gandalf," The elf greeted the wizard and Gandalf bowed to him gracefully. So this was the Lord of Rivendell.

"Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?" Gandalf asked Lord Elrond in his own language.

"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui," Elond answered the wizard as he dismounted his horse, he and Gandalf hugging one another. The dwarves around me began to get irritated at their use of a language they did not understand. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near," Lor dElrond continued in Westron and he held up an Orc sword and showed it to everyone, then handed it off to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf told the elf lord apologetically and Thorin stepped forward then and Elrond looked down upon him with recognition.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," Lord Elond greeted Thorin formally.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin said hotly and if I was close enough I so would have elbowed him in the ribs. This was not the time to be rude with our hosts.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain," Lord Elrond informed Thorin, not even acknowledging his rude response.

"Indeed; he made no mention of you," Thorin continued rudely and Lord Elrond ignored this second response as he turned to us, his eyes flickering over each one of us.

"And who might this lady be?" Elrond asked as his eyes fell upon me and I saw the muscles in Thorin;s jaw twitch as he clenched his teeth, not willing to answer. I had remembered hearing him and Gandalf talking and that Thorin was adamant that the elves not know I was his niece and true heir.

"I am Adaira, daughter of Gloin, son of Groin," I spoke up in a clear voice and Gloin's head whipped around quickly to look at me as Thorin turned around, everyone looking surprised for only a second before they hid their surprise. It was most likely unnoticeable to all but me as their eyes only widened a bit.

"Aye, this is my daughter," Gloin spoke quickly and as he was next to me, he placed a hand on my good shoulder.

"Welcome to the city of Imladris. Lindir, ready the heading halls and escort this lady to them," Elrond ordered, his gaze still on me.

"Right away, my Lord Elrond," Lindir answered him and he tried to come towards us to no doubt take me from Dori's arms, but the dwarves closed ranks around me once then, all looking murderous. Lindir stopped where he was and Gandalf was shooting death glares at Thorin which were ignored as Lindir looked to Lord Elrond is askance and Lord Elrond raised one brow.

"We have our own healer who will see to her," Thorin all but growled at Lord Elrond and I knew that I had to do something to get them to calm down so I did the best I could at that moment, I leaned forward in Dori's arms and promptly vomited at his feet. The dwarves sprung away quickly from me in either disgust or worry and Dori looked rather green about the face.

"Adad," I said in a steady but weak sounding voice as I really laid it on thick and it took a moment for Gloin to turn and look at me, Thorin having been the first. Gloin looked at Thorin who seemed to have an internal battle with himself before he nodded at Gloin who reached to take me from Dori. He did so, holding me carefully in his arms before he turned to the elf Lord.

"Where she goes, so do I," Gloin told the two elves gruffly and Lord Elrond nodded in understanding.

"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin," Lord Elrond said to us and to Lindir and Gloin bristled at that.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin demanded to know as the dwarves grew bellicose and gripped their weapons uneasily.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food," Gandalf answered Gloin exasperatedly and the dwarves quickly discussed this amongst themselves.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on," Gloin told Lord Elrond who smiled before Oin joined us, standing to my right side.

"I go with the lassie as well. She's my niece after all," Oin told Lindir who nodded, looking a little exasperated himself before he led us into the city. I looked back over my shoulder at the others and they were all staring at us as we left them. Thorin nodded to me then and I nodded back, glad that my quick thinking has paid off.

The winding paths through the city were lined with trees and flowers, some of which I had never seen before. It was tranquil down in the city and many elves passed by us, openly staring and some whispering to their companions. Lindir brought us into a large circular room which was filled with several beds and smelled of fresh herbs and something spicy. I was placed down on a clean white bed and I grimaced, a little embarrassed at how dirty and covered in blood I was as I would no doubt ruin the sheets entirely.

"Wait here. I shall fetch a healer." Lindir told us once I was set down and he promptly walked off, leaving me alone with Gloin and Oin.

"That was quick thinking on yer part," Gloin told me in a hushed voice and I smiled slightly up at him, feeling tired, dizzy, and sick.

"I figured I look more like you with the hair and all," I whispered back as Lindir returned, a dark-haired elven woman trailing behind him. She carried a basket with her and looked serine almost. She smiled as she approached us and said something to Lindir in their language. Lindir nodded at her words, bowed to us, and then left.

"I am Aredhel," The elven woman told us as she approached me without care, even though Gloin and Oin looked downright scary as they guarded me.

"Adaira, daughter of Gloin, son of Groin," I introduced myself, the words feeling strange on my lips.

"What caused your injuries?" The elven woman asked as she sat beside me on the bed, looking through what she had in her basket beside her on the bed.

"A Warg, it bit my shoulder and scratched my back. I fell into the hidden pass then and hit my head on a rock once it released me," I explained to the elven woman carefully and she nodded as she took out several packets of herbs and rose from the bed.

"Perhaps you might feel more comfortable if it is just the two of us," Aredhel said as her gaze flicked between the two dwarves who were standing guard. They immediately began to protest but I hushed them quickly.

"Adad," I said and Gloin turned to look at me. "Perhaps it is best if only Uncle remains," I told him pointedly as I shimmied out of Ori's sweater and he saw how ripped my tunic was for the first time.

"Aye," He said gruffly, looking to his brother and they shared a look, nodding at one another. Gloin departed to find the rest of the company, entrusting me to Oin, who I felt comfortable with helping me through this as he was after all a healer.

"My uncle is a healer also," I told Aredhel quietly and she nodded, smiling slightly, unfazed by everything that was happening as if she had dealt with protective family before.

"Then his help will be appreciated," She said, turning to Oin. "I will go get some hot water," She told us, and she rose, leaving us alone for a moment. Oin jumped into action rooting around in the elven woman's basket and either humming or frowning at what he found.

Then, Oin proceeded to help me remove my destroyed tunic. The scratches on my back had cut through my breast bindings and those fell away as well as he helped me sit upright. Aredhel retuned then, frowning herself as she took in my injuries for the first time.

"Time heals all wounds," Aredhel said and Oin hummed approvingly at her wounds as she placed a basin of steaming water on the small table beside the bed and began to dip a length of cloth in it. "Turn onto you back please," She directed me and Oin helped me to turn over.

I groaned and gasped as she cleansed my wounds both on my back and on my shoulder. Oin then grasped my hand firmly and held me down as a sharp pain sprung up on my back. I gritted my teeth, knowing that the elven woman was trying to stitch me back together. The process was long and several times I had to beg her to stop, once even retching over the side of the bed and vomiting up the last contents of my stomach.

Once the process was done, a poultice was spread over my back which began to numb the lashes and my back and my shoulder now cared for were wrapped tightly in lengths of cotton bandages. I was helped to turn over once more and My head was seen too. There was a small gash above my right eyebrow which was cared for with honey and herbs and left open to heal. Oin took a cloth and dampened it in the cooling water and helped to wash the blood off my face and skin, but some remained in my hair. Aredhel bade me drink a herbal mixture she brought over in a cup and the steam that rose from it invaded my nose and filled me with a sense of peace. I began to feel sleepy after I drank the mixture and I felt a blanket being brought up over me before I fell asleep, welcoming the grip of unconsciousness.

A warmth filled me, and I could feel that I was laying down on something soft. Somewhere near me a fire was crackling merrily, and the wood smoke permeated the air with a familiar smell. Course fabric slid under my fingers as I moved my hand and when I opened my eyes, I was looking up at a ceiling of grey stone. I knew where I was all at once. This was not the polished marble of the last homely house od Lord Elrond, but the Halls of the Stone Father. I sat up and turned to look to the side and was met with the sight of Mahal sitting in a chair near my bedside.

"Ah, awake at last nathith," Mahal boomed as the blankets pooled about my waist, a soft smile on his face as he rose to his feet.

"Mahal," I said, bowing my head to the Stone Father and he waved his hand.

"No need to stand on formalities lass," He told me as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You've fought your first fights," He said as he looked down at me. He was a large dwarf, bigger than even Dwalin in terms of muscle mass and a bit taller as well. He was an imposing Dwarf, but there was nothing but fondness and fatherly concern in his eyes.

"And gotten myself hurt as well," I muttered, hating myself for being so stupid. Now my injuries would only slow us down. That and they proved to Thorin and the others that I couldn't protect myself or them.

"Injuries don't make yah weak lass," Mahal said as if he could read my thoughts. "You protected yer kin more than once. Sometimes the only thing you can protect themselves with in a given moment is yer own body. Yer scars are not a symbol of yer weakness, but of your strength. They're a thing of pride," Mahal told me as I played with my hands which were resting in my lap and he reached over and gently raised my chin so that I was looking at him. "The thing about fighting lass, is knowing when to fight and when not to. Now ye've had to fight, but there is more than one kind of fight. Do you know what I mean lass?" Mahal asked me and I shook my head in confusion.

"Fighting to protect yerself or yer kin, that is one kind of fight, aye?" Mahal asked and I nodded in understanding and he paused before continuing. "Now, fighting with yer kin, that's another thing mind ye. Sometimes yer kin hurts ye bad either with their words or with their acts. But most often it comes form a place of love," Mahal said, and I frowned deeply.

"So, you are saying that I shouldn't be hurt that they didn't trust me to protect them as they would me?" I asked Mahal, incredulous.

"No, I am not saying that," Mahal answered me before sighing deeply. "I'm saying that life is too short to let your anger get the better of you. Now, ye could be angry with them and hold a grudge, or ye can forgive them and move on from it see," Mahal said, smiling down at me fondly. "Ye have yer pride and no doubt ye can see how much they care for yah lass," He continued, and I nodded. I knew that each member of the Company would give their life for me and I knew that we had all grown close in the short period of time already. I felt like I had a family again. "Knowing when to fight, and knowing when not to," Mahal repeated and I nodded once more, understanding his words now.

"The wizard, Radagast, he claimed that I had been poisoned and that's why I was sent away from Middle Earth," I said, changing the subject and Mahal sighed heavily and nodded.

"Aye, that was the way of it. Ye see lass, as much as we try to help, not all of what we created was good. There are those who had only ill will in their hearts. Morgoth being one of them," Mahal began as I listened to him intently. "Many men fought and died to end this evil, but not all things can be defeated. Sometimes evil leaves it's mark and where darkness is, dark things may grow," Mahal explained, and I frowned deeply.

"Radagast seemed worried. Not to mention Gandalf said the trolls hadn't come down from the Ettenmoors for an age. The darkness is already growing, isn't it? That's why I am back. You said before that somehow I would be the one to determine the fate of my people," I said, pulling the pieces together.

"Aye, that is the way of it, lass. Ye've still got time yet until ye must do anything," Mahal informed me, patting my leg. "A battle can not be waged alone if you ken what I mean lass," Mahal said and I nodded in understanding.

"Allies," I said, and Mahal nodded in conformation, not saying it, but I knew already what he meant.

"Aye. Rest now lass," Mahal told me, and he tucked me back in and bent down, kissing the top of my head and I began to feel my eyelids droop with sleep. As I closed them, I heard Mahal humming a melody, the darkness enfolding me once more.

When I next opened my eyes, it was a bright light and I sighed out a breath as I saw the polished marble ceiling above me once more. I carefully sat up, wincing in pain as I did so. Despite my injuries, I felt remarkably well rested. I grimaced at the pain, but it was nothing compared to what I felt obtaining the injury. It was a dull ache with the occasional twinge of sharp pain if I moved wrong. I could smell pipe weed and when I turned to look, I found Gandalf sitting beside me, pleasantly smiling at me as smoke curled from the end of his pipe.

"I was beginning to think you would sleep away the day," Gandalf remarked, putting his pipe in his mouth for a moment and inhaling. When he exhaled the smoke, it turned into a moth and it flited around me much as it had done to Bilbo before I waved it away with my hand and it dissipated.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked Gandalf and he smiled at me, amused.

"Three days, and I dare say Thorin was ready to wring some necks. I had to assure him several times that you only needed rest and would wake in your own time," Gandalf told me, and I rolled my eyes, of course they would all be ready to seek blood.

"Well, I am awake now," I said as I rolled my neck, getting out the kinks. "How are the others behaving?" I asked and Gandalf just gave me a look that told me the whole story. "I guess it is good that I am awake now then," I said, and Gandalf nodded.

"Indeed, if anyone can knock some sense into Thorin it would be you. Especially as his greatest concern at the moment is you," Gandalf said and I nodded determinedly before I threw back the sheets and swung my legs over the side of the bed, glad to find myself clad in a long, white tunic. It wouldn't be good after all to flash a wizard.

"I'll call for Aredhel," Gandalf told me, standing and patting my good shoulder before disappearing. I had just stood to stretch when Aredhel all but floated over gracefully to myside. I jumped as she put a hand on my arm, not having heard her walk over.

"Gah!" I exclaimed, jumping back in surprise and wincing as the action sent a jolt of pain down my back. "Warn a girl," I muttered as Aredhel smiled serenely back at me.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then I shall bring you to your kin," Aredhel said, not in the least bit affected by me and she gently steered me to a separate room which house a large steaming bath.

The bath was set into the floor and there were three steps set into the bath. It was less of a bath and more of a pool which fifteen or more people could fit into. There were neat rows of vials stacked beside the pool and Aredhel had already gathered what I would need. I sighed in delight ass I smelled the perfumed steam. It smelt of calming lavender and I was just delighted with being able to take a hot bath again to clean of the dust and dirt of the road along with whatever blood remained on my skin. I assured Aredhel several times that I could bath myself and she finally left me, telling me to call for her when I needed help dressing.

I dipped a toe into the water when she left, and I sighed once more before I quickly stripped out of my pristine tunic and my grubby leggings. I carefully removed my bandages, shocked when I saw that rather than having deep puncture marks in my shoulder, only bright pink marks of new skin, raw to the touch, remained in their place. Several deep, mottled pink scars ran down my right shoulder and I reached around to touch my back, feeling wider mottled scars there as well. Such a process should have taken weeks, but instead had happened in only three days. Not even back home could such a thing happen.

What exactly was in that drink Aredhel had given me. Before I lost my mind trying to figure out how it had all happened, I tossed off my underclothes and stepped into the bath. It was obviously built for the taller Elves and I ended up sitting on the second step, the water under my chin and just lounged in the hot water, sighs escaping from my lips as the heat sunk deep into my bones.

I knew that I sadly couldn't spend forever in this luxury so I enjoyed it now, knowing that once we departed from Rivendell, I would be back to living with my own stench. Hopefully the others would take advantage of the nice baths too. If I had to smell one more "manly" whiff coming from Kili I think I would just lose it and dunk him in the first river I could find.

The vials, I found out, contained different scents, all seemingly meant to act as shampoo and soap. Several were more like oils and others more soap like. I chose lavender and something that smelt like cedar and washed my hair, wetting and dumping the contents of a vial into a small towel and scrubbing at my skin until it was a fresh pink. I climbed out of the tub carefully and wrapped a towel around myself, feeling self-conscious as my hair dripped all over the floor. I called for Aredhel and she returned, seemingly no fazed.

She led me into a side room and sat me down in a chair before a dressing table and she found another towel and went to start toweling my hair dry when I put my hands over my hair and stopped her.

"Um, please don't," I told her, and she frowned at me in confusion. "Only my family can touch my hair," I explained to her quickly and she nodded in understanding. I took the towel from her and kind of roughly toweled my hair before I pulled my braids and beads from my hair, carefully setting them down on the table in front of me so I wouldn't lose them. I was a little self-conscious all the while. Where Aredhel was tall, graceful and beautiful, I was short, squat and clumsy.

"Your hair is magnificent. I've never seen a color quite like this before or such curls," Aredhel said in amazement as I picked up the comb on the table and ran it through my wet hair, pulling at tangles and grimacing when they wouldn't come out and I had to fight with them.

"Oh, uh…thank you?" I said, more like a question as Aredhel smiled brightly at me. "I have my mother's hair," I said and then I chastised myself as I was supposed to be acting like Gloin was my father and probably shouldn't offer up too much information.

"It's like fire," Aredhel told me and I smiled, my father having compared it to fire quite a few times when we were together. When I finished combing through my hair Aredhel held up a dress which had been laid over another chair. "I hope this is suitable. We didn't have much that would fit someone of your stature. Our finest seamstress prepared this for you while you slept," She informed me, and I ran my hand down the silken skirt of the gown. It was elven in fashion, made of blue and cream silk. One might call it simple as it was not embroidered like Aredhel's own dress, which was covered in a starch white apron, but it was beautiful to me.

"Can you thank them for me? It is beautiful," I told her honestly and she smiled at me, looking a little surprised.

"I will," Aredhel assured me before she all but ripped off my towel and helped me dress in clean underclothes and the dress. She said they had left a corset out due to the injuries on my back which I was more than happy to hear, not wanting to wear one of the torture contraptions. Instead, I had breast bindings once more.

The dress fell slightly longer than my feet, meant to trail around me and the sleeves were long, my hands poking out and long swaths of fabric hanging down past my knees. Seeing it on myself I felt like I looked stupid. Obviously, I was not an elf and though the dress was beautiful, I wasn't sure if it suited me. Aredhel seemed delighted though so I didn't ruin it for her as she sat me back down.

I quickly rebraided my hair and replaced my beads before braiding my hair and twisting it about my head like a crown, leaving my other braids to fall down in front of my face, framing it. Aredhel nodded and she led me away from the healing halls. I twisted my face up to meet the sun, smiling. It felt so nice to have a moment to breath, not wondering what might attack you on the road and time to just enjoy the sun and smell the flowers of which there were many.

I heard the others long before I saw them. There was burping, farting, loud yelling, and bawdy songs. It seemed as if the Company were doing everything they wouldn't in my presence. Aredhel seemed a little taken aback as she led me to the balcony that they were on, their bed rolls laid our in a circle. Apparently, they had refused rooms where they would be apart in favor of staying together. They were also close to the healing halls which I knew was Thorin's doing.

"Lord Elrond has asked that I inform him when you were awake. Your…family," Aredhel said, pausing as she tried to find a word to describe the ruckus that was behind us. "Has refused to dine without you and have been taking their meals together here. I will send someone to collect you for dinner," Aredhel told me and she turned to walk away, but I caught her on the arm. She turned back to me, slightly surprised.

"Aredhel," I said, hoping I wasn't butchering her name. "Thank you for all you have done for me," I told her, and her eyes widened slightly in surprise before she smiled and put her hand to her heart and held it out to me.

"Be well," She told me before she took her leave.

I turned back towards the ruckus and took a deep breath slowly letting it out before I squared my shoulders and walked slowly towards my new family. When I got closer, I could see why there was so much noise. Bofur and Nori were entertaining the others with their bawdy music while Dori tried to hush them. Ori seemed to look happy to be left alone for once and was writing in his book. Fili and Kili were sword fighting each other, Bombur and some of the others were eating and Dwalin, Thorin, and Balin were sitting together in one corner, their heads bent towards one another as they spoke in low voices.

They didn't even see me as I came to the outer edge of the balcony and I causally strode through the middle of them. No doubt they thought me another elf. I plopped down next to Ori and looked over at what he was doing, the scribe so engrossed in his work that he didn't even notice. Ori was drawing a portrait of Bilbo, the hobbit himself no where in sight.

"That's amazing Ori," I said, and the scribe hummed as his charcoal rubbed along the parchment.

"Thank you Adaira," Ori said then, lost in thought and then he squeaked in surprise, turning quickly to look at me. "Adaira!" He said more loudly, and I grinned back at him, everyone else too caught up in what they were doing to notice. "Shouldn't you be…well…healing?" Ori asked me in concern, and I pointed to one of the scars that was visible on my shoulder.

"I have no idea how they did it but there nothing more than new scars now," I told Ori who looked amazed at that.

"Are you really okay?" He asked me with a look of worry on his face and I nodded in confirmation before he pulled me into a tight hug which only lasted for a few seconds before he let me go.

"Have they been like this the whole time?" I asked Ori, gesturing around to the others and his face scrunched up in disgust and he nodded. "Well then," I said, and I stood up and walked into the middle of the throng. "Shazara!" I shouted, my voice echoing around the balcony and the dwarves fell silent as they all snapped their head around to me. A loud cry rose up and they all began rushing towards me with grins and good wishes.

"Enough!" Thorin shouted above the others as they all tried to talk to me at once and Thorin stood with Dwalin outside of my throng of well-wishers. The others feel silent and made a path as Thorin made his way to me.

"Mizimith," Thorin said as he gently held me by the elbows and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Idad," I said as Thorin pulled back and smiled down at me.

"How do you feel?" He asked and I smiled brightly at him.

"Never better. See, just about all healed," I told him as I pointed out the bit of scaring that peeked out from the neckline of my dress and Thorin frowned deeply.

"How is that possible?" Thorin asked me and I shrugged, holding back a little grimace of pain.

"You tell me," I told my uncle and he chuckled slightly.

"Come, we need to talk," Thorin said and Fili and Kili frowned, obviously having wanted to monopolize my time now that I was back. I let Thorin lead me to where he had been sitting with Balin and Dwalin who had exchanged a look as Thorin greeted me before they slipped away from the group. "Your quick thinking is to be commended," Thorin told me in a low voice after he helped me down to sit on the ground. Gloin sat nearby, not so near that he could hear us, but near enough that it would look like he was looking out for me.

"I overheard you telling Gandalf that you didn't wish for Lord Elrond to know that I was your niece. Master Gloin and I share red hair. I thought our similarities with him being also of Durin's line would only help to convince the Elves that what I said was true," I told Thorin and he nodded in understanding.

"I'm proud of you. As injured as you were, you though faster than even me," Thorin told me seemingly bursting with pride as he smiled down at me. "Do they pain you much?" He asked, his pride turning to concern, and I shook my head.

"Not very much. Only when I stretch too far," I assured him, and he nodded before reaching into his coat and pulling out a wooden carved bead.

"Forgive me. Wood is all we had on hand. I had Bifur carve this for you," Thorin told me as he handed me off the bead and I frowned as I took it from him, studying it closely.

"A Warrior's bead?" I asked him in confusion and Thorin nodded, humming slightly.

"You showed great courage and skill protecting your Kili and myself along with the Company," Thorin told me and I frowned, shaking my head.

"I got myself hurt, that doesn't speak towards skill," I told my uncle, still not believing Mahal fully. I trusted him to speak the truth, but I couldn't find it in myself to think the same.

"Scars are seen as marks of honor, mizimith. They show courage and speak towards the deeds you have done. None amongst your kin would ever see it as anything other than this," Thorin told me, putting one of his hands over my own and squeezing them lightly.

"They're ugly," I said, coming to terms with how I felt ass tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh mizimith," Thorin said and he drew me close to him, hugging me tightly. "Though the scars mar your skin, no one will find them ugly," Thorin told me before he pulled up his sleeve and showed me his forearm which was mottled with scars. "During the Battle of Azanulbizar I received many scars. They speak to my past. They show any darrowdam I can protect and care for them. To your One they will show that you fought to save your kin, that you are as strong as them," Thorin told me and I nodded, wiping my eyes on the palm of my hand.

"I'll take your word on that one," I told Thorin with a dry chuckle and he gestured for me to hand him the bead. He unbound my hair and braided a new braid into my hair on the left side of my head behind my father's braid. Then he began braiding a long braid in my hair of five strands, my smaller braids hanging free. Then Thorin presented me with a hair comb which was made of wood and carved with flowers on it, roses and lilies. "I commissioned this from Bifur. I thought perhaps you might want something for your hair while we are here," Thorin told me as he slid it into my hair at the top of my braid.

"Thank Idad, truly. It is beautiful," I told Thorin before turning back towards the other dwarves and catching Bifur's attention. I signed to him in thanks and expressed my like for it and he signed back that he was glad I liked it. Bofur whistled then and jerked his head around towards the path leading towards us where an elf was coming, probably to lead us to dinner.

I scooted away from Thorin so that I was sitting next to Gloin and shot one last smile towards Thorin before Oin and Gloin helped me to my feet, both dwarves fussing over me. Dwalin and Balin returned just after the Elf did and Dwalin's eyes met my own across the balcony. I smiled at him and nodded, and he nodded back. I knew Mahal was right. Life was too short, especially now to hold a grudge. I'd find the right time to talk with Dwalin and let him say his peace on the matter. After all, I missed our conversations.

Dwalin hadn't noticed her at first, he had been deep in conversation with Thorin and Balin about what they should do in their time here, but then he felt her presence. It was like he could feel her standing there, like she was sunshine and he could feel her warmth and his gaze had flicked upwards and he saw her sitting beside Ori. Her hair shone and her eyes were filled with mirth. She was wearing a Durin's blue dress, an Elven style, but it fit her well. He could see some scars peeking through her neckline, mottled and a bright pink, but she looked happy. She stood then, looking around at them all, no one noticing her save him just yet and she shouted for the others to silence. A cheer rose up from the others and they all rushed towards her, blocking his progress towards her which made him growl. Dwalin hadn't realized that he was staring with his mouth open until Thorin bumped him in the shoulder as he made his way over to Adaira. Dwalin shut his mouth quickly his brother shooting him a sly grin.

Dwalin ground his teeth together and as Thorin spoke to Adaira, Dwalin strode forward and out of the throng, happy to get away from everyone for a little while. Balin followed him which Dwalin knew he would do, and the two brothers walked into a small garden, of which there were many in this place. Dwalin cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders, his back to Balin, but his brother decided to speak up.

"You should tell her," Balin said and Dwalin grunted, not turning around.

"To what end? She hates me," Dwalin told his brother who came to stand beside him, putting a hand on his broad shoulder.

"You don't know that," Balin told his brother and Dwalin grunted again. "You;ve never been one to back down from a fight. Apologize to her, tell her why it was you were so worried," Balin continued and Dwalin rolled his shoulder, pulling away from his brother.

"Stay out of it," Dwalin said as he turned around to his brother. "It's my life. Just leave it alone," Dwalin told him angrily and Baalin sighed deeply.

"Well you'll never tell her with the way you're acting," Balin said before he hummed an "ah" sound in understanding. "You don't mean to ever tell her, do you?"

"She deserves someone younger. Someone who can rule alongside her when the time comes. I'm all wrong for her," Dwalin said, bringing himself down and Balin shook his head.

"You don't know that. Would you deny her if she realizes that you are her One?" Bain asked him and Dwalin grunted, shaking his head.

"She's my One, but there is no way I am hers," Dwalin told him before he strode off back to the balcony as an Elf passed by them, heading towards the balcony. When Dwalin returned with Balin in tow, the Elf was announcing that they were to follow him to Lord Elrond's tables. When Dwalin looked across the balcony, Adaira's eyes met him and she nodded at him with a pleasant smile on her face confusing him entirely. She looked bonny, happy even. He wouldn't ruin that even and the expense of his own happiness.

* * *

**Khuzdul **

Ifridî bekâr- Hold ranks!

Nathith- Daughter

Mizimith- Little jewel

**Sindrarin**

Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen- We heard you had crossed into the Valley.

Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?- My friend! Where have you been?

Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui. - We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.

Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin. - Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.


	28. Troll Horde (fixed)

**YES! A new chapter. I have nothing but time so I am back. I am not in school this semester so no school to do online. **

**Back in December I went to visit family for Christmas. I went to Maine and drove down to Rhode Island. I was sick, but thought I just had a bad cold. Turns out I had the swine flu. Never having the flu before I thought my symptoms were normal. Due to my PTSD I never fall asleep in front of people. Well, on the 24th and 25th I kept falling asleep everywhere. **

**I just thought all the traveling was creeping up on me because I have medical problems. Turns out, the flu was attacking my lungs. On the 26th I went to take a nap and my cousin found me unresponsive. My Uncle noticed that my lips and skin were blue and I was rushed to the hospital. I had double pneumonia and I was beginning to drown on the fluid in my lungs. I had 50% oxygen levels. **

**I was on a ventilator and in a medically induced coma for nine days. I almost died on the 26th of December. I am happy to report that I am back in good health and practicing social distancing.**

**Please everyone stay safe. I hope to brighten your spirits with more chapters. I have a second story I am working on now too, Song of the Sea which is a Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction. Let's continue this story. **

**God Bless,**

**Melodie**

* * *

I stayed to the back of the group as we lumbered through the trees following Gandalf and Thorin. Bifur walked beside me, silent, seemingly giving me time to calm down and think while still having that show of support. I was grateful for his company if nothing else. Part of me understood that everyone had been worried for my safety and just wanted to protect me, but it felt like no one was trusting me to protect them either. Why train me how to fight if you never were going to let me do so? I wanted to protect them as well. They were my family now and I was not going to sit back silently and watch them get themselves killed if I could do something about it.

Looking ahead, the troll horde was easy enough to find by the smell. I now knew what the rotting and decaying smell I had noticed on the breeze was earlier, troll. It made me gag and I could swear that I could taste it. The cave was large, well, it would have to be, and I was amongst those brave enough to venture inside. Some of the others, like Bilbo too overcome by the stench to want to brave the inside of the cave. Thorin made me walk next to him as we entered, just in case anything still lived inside the cave, and he offered me a hand as we slid down the slope of the mouth of the cave. The horde was full of treasures, gold, gems, jewels, weapons and other bits and bobs. It was all covered in a layer of dust and grime and the smell permeated off of everything. I over looked anything that might have the smell deeply embedded inside it in favour of something that could be cleansed easily.

"Oh, what's that stench?!" Nori exclaimed as we made it inside, the stench pungent and putrid and he pinched his nose between two fingers, some of the others waving their hands near their noses.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch," Gandalf ordered us all and many of the dwarves coughed and retched at the smell, myself included before I held my tunic up over my mouth and nose. It muffled the scent slightly, but was replaced with the smell of my own body odor.

There were so many coins and treasure just loaded up in caskets all around us that it was difficult to not trip over all of it as you tried to walk in the space on either side of the huge piles. It seemed as if the trolls had found their fair share of treasure. My father had told me that trolls horded whatever they could find, even if it just sat unused. It wasn't as if trolls were going to go down to the nearest village market and buy any goods.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it," Bofur commented, toeing at some of the treasure as I followed Thorin and Gandalf deeper into the cave where the smell was the worst.

"Agreed," Gloin told the hatted dwarf before looking at the thief. "Nori, get a shovel," He ordered and the other dwarf grinned before he took of to get the shovel. I rolled my eyes at their antics and turned back to Thorin and who was fixated on something he had found. As I stepped closer, I saw that it was two swords covered in cobwebs. As I moved closer, so did Gandalf, inspecting his find.

"These swords were not made by any troll," Thorin said as he pulled them free of where they were resting, brushing the cobwebs aside as he handed one sword to Gandalf and kept the other for himself.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men," Gandalf added as he drew the sword in his hand out of its sheath a few inches to inspect the blade."These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age," Gandalf informed Thorin as he studied the markings on the blade and, realizing that they were Elven swords, Thorin started to put his away in disgust. "You could not wish for a finer blade," Gandalf scolded him immediately and, reluctantly, Thorin held on to the sword. He drew it out of its sheath a few inches as well, inspecting the make of the blade.

As he did so, my eye caught on something as the light fell on it, reflecting off of something with a silver look to it. I bent down and picked up a sheath that was matted with cobwebs. I brushed them off of my find in disgust before inspecting my find. It was the sheath of a large dagger. The handle was curved and inlaid with sapphires. The silver workings beautifully wrought. The blade was curved as well. More of an ornate dagger than a hunting dagger like the one I had taken from Fili.

"What is it that you've found my dear?" Gandalf asked me curiously and I showed him the blade. He hummed loudly as he took it from me and inspected it closely. "This is no Elven blade. In fact, I believe it is Dwarven in make. What do you think Thorin?" Gandalf asked and he showed the blade to Thorin who looked up suddenly as his name was said, sheathing his new blade.

"Where did you find this?" Thorin asked me in a choked voice as he snatched the blade from Gandalf's hands.

"It was here, behind where you found your blades," I answered him, showing him where I had discovered the blade.

"This was your father's. This was Frerin's," Thorin informed me as his eyes met mine. "I made this for him when he came of age. It was a gift. He had it with him during the battle at Moria's gates. I thought it was lost along with him," Thorin told me, his voice still rather gruff. He pressed the blade gently into my hands and wrapped my fingers around its sheath. "Your father would have wanted you to have this," Thorin told me as tears welled up in my eyes. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to mine, and I threw my arms around him. He hugged me tightly for a few minutes before we drew apart, each feeling stronger from the comfort of the other. Some of the dwarves had filled a chest with treasure, and they had begun to bury it in a hole they had dug in cave as Dwalin looked on in disgust.

"We're makin' a long-term deposit," Gloin told the judgmental dwarf and Thorin took my free hand in his and began leading me out of the cave.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!" Thorin shouted, leaving no room for argument and Gandalf followed along behind us. I looked back at saw Gandalf brushing aside the leaves beneath his feet with his staff. He bent and picked up another sword, much shorter than the first two and hurried out of the cave behind Thorin and I.

I squeezed Thorin's hand as we walked into the fresh air and I breathed in deeply and he squeezed my hand back before I walked away to where Bilbo was waiting for us. He had retched too badly outside of the cave to even think of entering it. I headed over to the where the Hobbit was sitting just as Gandalf approached him as well.

"Bilbo," Gandalf said, drawing the Hobbit's attention to himself.

"Hmm?" Bilbo hummed as I sat beside him and he shared a soft smile with me. I really did like Bilbo. He was an excellent friend and I was always glad of his company. He, like Ori, had been educating me on the history of Middle Earth and its inhabitants.

"Here. This is about your size," Gandalf told him as he offered him the smaller sword he had just discovered amongst the troll horde. It was a small blade, more like a dagger, but for the hobbit it was a perfectly sized sword.

"I can't take this," Bilbo immediately said in protest, refusing to take the sword from the wizard as I inspected it.

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby," Gandalf informed Bilbo as he pressed the blade into Bilbo's unwilling hands.

"I have never used a sword in my life," Bilbo protested, looking slightly frightened by just the idea of carrying it around with him.

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one," Gandalf told Bilbo, looking to me as well and nodding.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing through the trees and Bilbo, and I shared a worried look as I stood quickly and grabbed the bow on my back and notched an arrow in it. I might not be the best shot, nothing like Kili, obviously, but at least I was getting better. It was also my only weapon besides my dagger and I knew from my father's lessons that being able to fight at range was better than getting up close to your enemy.

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted in warning and the others armed themselves as I backed up and joined the others, pointing my bow towards the trees. Kili and Fili stood beside me, arms at the ready as Bilbo called for Gandalf.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves," Gandalf shouted an order to us and Bilbo drew his new sword from his sheath and looked at it before he followed those of us who had run off into the woods to meet the enemy head on and gain the upper ground.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Someone shouted through the trees and I almost loosed my arrow straight at him, but Gandalf hit my bow upwards with his staff at the last minute and the arrow sunk deep into the tree to the left of the brown clad figure who was driving a rabbit drawn sled. He pulled up short beside us and my mouth hung open in shock over what I was seeing.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked of the other wizard as I took in the fact that his face and hair was covered in bird poo. Actual bird poo. It was easy to determine he was a wizard as he also carried a staff much like Gandalf's and he was dressed in brown robes made of some sort of rough spin material. He looked positively mad.

"Is that…actual shit on his face?" Kili asked me rather loudly and Fili elbowed him in the ribs, Kili yelping and smacking him back.

"I think it is, but don't be rude. It isn't wise to anger a wizard after all" I told Kili quietly before breaking them up from their argument. This was not the time nor the place.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong," The other wizard said quickly, and Gandalf looked worried at that and my mouth fell into a frown. It seemed that a lot of things were "terribly wrong" in Middle Earth.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked the other wizard with a look of concern. The wizard, Radagast, opened his mouth to speak, but shut it just a quickly. He opened his mouth again a second later but closed it once again.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue," Radagst told Gandalf, before he curled up his tongue and looked up at Gandalf in surprise. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old..." Radagast said and Gandalf pulled a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth. "stick insect!" The wizard exclaimed. The dwarves and Bilbo all looked flustered, but I only made a face of disgust and took the stick insect from Gandalf before setting it down gently on a nearby tree. Radagast ushered Gandalf away from all of us so that they could speak privately. The others were still on edge and even though Gandalf had put his trust in the other wizard, Thorin seemed to think otherwise.

"The wizard should be glad Gandalf threw off your aim," Kili told me as he inspected where my arrow had sunk into the tree above us.

"It was just a reaction. I bet it wouldn't have been nearly as good if Gandalf hadn't surprised me," I told him, brushing it aside and changing the topic of conversation as he tried to argue against what I had said. "What do you think they are talking about?" I asked Fili and he shrugged as we looked back at the two wizards.

"Who knows. They're wizards. Wizards have always been a strange folk," Fili answered me, and I nodded and made my way over to the others as Fili and Kili watched Gandalf and Radagast.

"Adaira…," Dwalin said, approaching me and I met his gaze. He flinched slightly before he began talking to me in a low voice.

"What?" I asked Dwalin sharply as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. He didn't get to speak however as Gandalf and Radagast joined us once more, the brown clad wizard making a b-line for me straight away.

"Really Gandalf? Are you sure?" Radagst asked the grey wizard over his shoulder as Dwalin took a step back as Radagast stopped in front of me, inspecting me.

"Quite sure. You know her?" Gandalf asked Radagast curiously as Thorin and the others frowned, watching our interaction.

"It's been over fifty years and I can still recognize her," Radagast told the other wizard as he suddenly put his hands on my face and tilted it this way and that, even checking my teeth. "A strong magic brought you here my dear, didn't it?" He asked me as he released my face.

"How do you know that?" I asked the other wizard and he smiled at me.

"I was the one who sent you away from here," He answered me and I frowned deeply.

"You did this?" Thorin asked the wizard angrily as he pushed past the others and stood next to me glaring up at the wizard who was seemingly unfazed by this.

"Well of course I did," Radagast told him, seemingly confused by the question.

"Perhaps and explanation," Gandalf told the other wizard as he joined us at my other side.

"Oh, yes," Radagast said before nodding thoughtfully. "I was out collecting moss in the Greenwood when I came upon a dwarf carrying a bundle in his arms. He said he was running from orcs. Nasty business," Radagast explained, and he shook his head and body slightly as if shivering. "I sensed it then you know. A strong magic surrounded him along with something dark. I brought him to my home straight away. The bundle he was carrying turned out to be a babe with the brightest eyes I had ever seen and hair a brilliant red," Radagast said, nodding to me and Thorin took my hand in his.

"They stayed with me for over a week as I tended to the babe. She was injured and a dark magic was making her ill. I purified the child as best I could, but some of the poison remained. I thought of what I could do for them and then the Valar decided on something much different. I dreamt of Eru and Aule and I was taught the way to send them far from here, were no evil could touch them. When the time was right, they would return here to Arda to fulfill their purpose," Radagast concluded as he took my face into his hands once more. "A darkness still clings to you my dear, but by the will of the Valar, a grace is within you as well," Radagast told me and I frowned deeply as he released my face.

"So, that is how this came to pass," Gandalf hummed thoughtfully. "You say this was the will of the Valar?"He asked in confirmation.

"Oh yes. Can't you feel it?" Radagast asked the other wizard.

"Indeed," Gandalf remarked as he studied me closely.

"What poison do you speak of?" Thorin asked Radagast sharply and the brown clad wizard shivered.

"Something that has not been felt for an age. The same thing now that poisons the Greenwood, Gandalf," Radagast answered Thorin before turning to look at Gandalf. Suddenly, a long and low howl came from beyond our clearing, deep within the trees and Thorin grabbed my arm and pushed me behind him as the wizards turned around.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked us and I heard the fear in his voice. I reached for my bow once more and notched an arrow, pointing it in the direction of the trees.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur responded and when I inhaled the breath hitched in my throat.

From behind a nearby crag, a Warg appeared and it growled down at us and it leaped into the midst of the Company, knocking down one of the dwarves. Thorin quickly moved forward and stabbed at the Warg with his new sword, killing it. Another Warg appeared as the first one fell and I aimed quickly as it attacked from the other side. My arrow stuck deep it its throat as Kili's shot right through its shoulder, the both of us bringing it down. It got back up however as it began to die and Dwalin cleaved at its throat with his ax felling the beast.

"Warg scouts!" Throin shouted and he quickly scanned the trees. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," He added and I reached for the hilt of the dagger tied to my belt, comforted by the heavy feel of it.

"Orc pack!?" Bilbo exclaimed worriedly, and he stumbled over to my side in a panic.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded of THorin and Thorin turned to face him, confused.

"No one," Thorin answered him as Gandalf rushed over to his side, getting scary once more as he had at Bilbo's home.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf demanded once more of Thorin.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin demanded of the wizard in kind.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf answered him and Dwalin moved a few paces closer to me as everyone stood on guard, even Bilbo holding his sword out in front of him.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin told Thorin who nodded, his gaze flickering to me for only a moment.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted," Ori informed us and I groaned internally. Of course our only means of a quick escape was gone.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast suddenly said and we all turned to look at him as if he was insane which I was starting to believe he was.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you," Gandalf told the other wizard who smiled slightly as he looked at Gandalf with a confident expression on his face.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try," Radgast told Gandalf firmly before he mounted his sled once more and ordered his rabbit son wars. The sled started off through the forest once more, Radagast yelling loudly as he went to draw the attention of the Wargs and Orcs who were by now most likely searching the forest for us.

"Run," Gandalf ordered us and Dwalin grabbed ahold of my arm as we took off after the surprisingly spry wizard as he lead us around a different path than Radagast's through the trees. Ahead of us, as the trees thinned, I caught sight of a large open plain. Dwalin kept a tight hold of me, pulling me to my feet when I tripped over a fallen branch. His grip on my hurt, but there was no time to tell him to loosen his grip as we ran to the edge of the forest and hid behind a large rock as Radagast and his rabbits shot out of the forest far away from us, the Wargs chasing him.

"Come and get me! Ha ha!" Radagast shouted and Gandalf watched from behind the rock as Radagast and the Wargs disappeared in the distance.

"Come on!" Gandalf urged us and we made for the open plain. I had no idea what Gandalf's plan was, but I didn't like it. We were out in the open where we could easily be seen with nowhere to hide. In the distance, Radagast was being chased by the Wargs and one of them crashed while trying to catch him.

As we ran across the rocky plain, we could see the Wargs which were not too far away from us. Gandalf led us towards a large rock which we could hide behind for a moment as Radagast led them further away from us.

"Stay together," Gandalf ordered us and I grimaced at Dwalin's now crushing grip on my forearm.

"Move!" Thorin shouted at us and we ran for cover. I briefly saw Radagast as he drove his sled beneath an overhanging projection of rock; he ducked down, but the Orc on the Warg behind him got knocked off. As the chase continued, Thorin stopped dead in his tracks behind a rock so that he was not seen by the Wargs and we crowded behind it for cover. Ori started to run out of the cover and Thorin pulled him back by the collar of his shirt.

"Ori, no! Come back!" Thorin shouted as he dragged Ori back and Gandalf already was on the move once more.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf ordered us onward and as we continued running, Thorin turned to Gandalf.

"Where are you leading us?" Throin demanded, but Gandalf did not answer him. As the Warg scouts continued to chase Radagast, one of them stopped and scented the air.

We took cover behind an outcropping of rock and as we stood, trying to quiet our breathing, the scout and his Warg appeared on top of the outcropping, I renched my hand free from Dwalin's brusing grip and notched another arrow, standing beside Kili now, panting. Thorin looked at us both and Kili nodded, readying an arrow. We quickly stepped away from the rock and took aim, shooting the arrow sunk deeply into its shoulder, Kili's embedded deep in its side. The Warg and the orc on it fell near us, and Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, and Dori quickly killed it. The sounds of our fight carried quite far despite our efforts to kill both Warg and Orc quietly and the other Wargs and Orcs stopped chasing Radagast as they heared the roars and screams from behind the rocks. I heard dark guttural words shouted across the plain and the Warg scouts howled as they stopped pursuing Radagast and began to pursue us.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf shouted and we took off through the grassy plain and I ran alongside Kili and Fili now. The Wargs began to surround us from all sides and I gritted my teeth.

"There they are!" Gloin shouted ahead of me as I willed myself to continued running even though my strength was failing me, my heart beating wildly and my breath catching in my throat every time I inhaled.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf ordered and we ran for only a few more yards before haling in a clearing as the Wargs converged on all sides.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted to us as we stopped short and stood our ground.

"Kili! Adaira! Shoot them!" Thorin ordered and I dug my feet into the ground, finding my balance quickly. Looking around, Gandalf found a large rock and he ran towards it and disappeared.

"We're surrounded!" Fili cried from my other side, his swords raised as I stood in the middle of him and Kili. Kili and I began shooting at the Wargs and the Wargriders, killing some of them, but more quickly took their place.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili shouted as he looked back, the wizard nowhere in sight.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin shouted in answer and we gathered close to each other near the rock which Gandalf had disappeared by. As one of the huge Orcs, most likely the leader of this band and his Warg approached us, Ori shot a rock at the leader with his slingshot, to no effect. Thorin pulled out his sword as Fili, Kili, and I backed up towards the others, being further from the rock than the rest of the company, Thorin only a few steps behind us.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered us as Gandalf suddenly popped up like a daisy from behind a crack in the rocks behind us.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf ordered us and Thorin looked back at the wizard for a quick second as the Orcs and Wargs descended upon us.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin shouted at us and as the Wargs approached, the dwarves and Bilbo slid into the large crack in the rock, sliding into a cave. Thorin killed a Warg that got too close to him as Kili and I continued to shoot at them as we backed up towards the rock.

"Kili! Adaira! Run!" Thorin shouted to us fearfully and Kili and I shared a look before we lowered our bows and took off towards the opening in the rocks. Thorin and Kili jumpped into the crack but I felt a searing pain in my shoulder as a Warg jumped on top of me. I cried out in pain as its claws slashed deeply into my back and then, a horn sounded from behind me.

I reached with my free hand, almost dropping my bow and pulled my father's dagger from its sheath and stabbed backwards at the Warg who had me in its jaws. It yelped as I continued to stab at it and finally it released me, my shoulder shredding as its jaw opened and when it began to fall forward, I was pushed into the crack in the rocks, tumbling down an incline and hitting my head on a rock below. As I had fallen I had seen behind me, a group of men mouthed on horses, shooting and spearing at the orcs and wargs behind me. I felt arms reaching for me and low voices before I opened my eyes, finding myself in Fili's arms as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. One of the orcs, shot by an arrow above us, fell into the cave then and Fili quickly moved us away from it. Thorin who was at my side lunged forward and plucked out the arrow from its chest and examined its make.

"Elves," Thorin spat in disgust, tossing the arrow to the ground as I turned my throbbing head, feeling something sticky on the side of my face. There was a pathway at the end of the cave, leading away from the path we had come down.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked Thorin, his eyes darting between my uncle and me quickly.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur said almost enthusiastically and I realized that all eyes were on me and Thorin.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf in formed Thorin who nodded before returning to my side.

"Oin, do what you can for Adaira and quicky. Once we are safe we can tend to her wounds better," Thorin ordered and Oin quickly moved to my side and Fili lowered me to a sitting position on a rock.

"Very bad indeed," Oin said as he brought out cotton bandages and began wrapping them around my head. "I'll have to cut your tunic my dear," He told me and I nodded, feeling dizzy and nauseous. I leaned over quickly and vomited beside the rock I was sat on and Oin grimaced. "Best get it all out," Oin said as he carefully ripped my tunic open with a dagger. He grimaced even more deeply as he inspected the damage on my shoulder. "At the present I can do no more than wrap it," He told me and he quickly did so before Thorin told him we must move on.

Then there was an argument over who would carry me. Fili said he could do so, but Dwalin was the most vocal about this, saying he would carry me. It was finally decided that Dori, as the strongest of the company, even stronger than Dwalin, would carry me. He cradled me as if I was a child in his arms, Ori helping his brother to help me slide into his knitted sweater for the sake of modesty as my breast band could easily be seen through my shredded and torn began following the path ahead of us which was quite narrow.

It was no more than a crack between two tall cliffs. At times, we had difficulty getting through and Twice, it was two narrow to carry me and I was placed gently on my feet, Dori behind me and Bofur in front, holding onto me in case I feel as I squeezed passed the rock. One of the times, the rock behind me scraped along my back and I cried out in pain, Bofur quickly pulling me through and picking me up, only to hand me to Dori as we got through. The pathway eventually opened out into an open area and as I looked, dazed with pain, I saw that there was a valley below us.

A sprawling white city was built into the valet below and I gasped in disbelief. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen and it was there that I got my first look at mountains which surrounded the valley entirely. Dwalin came to stand beside Dori who was fussing over me and he had a strange look in his eyes when our eyes met for a brief moment. A soft breeze swelled around us and I closed my eyes in delight. It smelled of grass and flowers and sunshine and reminded me of the heathered hills of Hegg.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name," Gandalf told us and I opened my eyes, drinking in the valley below us.

"Rivendell," Bilbo said suddenly and I turned to the Hobbit in surprise. My father had told me about Rivendell once upon a time. It was the home of Elves. He never spoke of it in a bad light and told me that it was here that my mother used to visit after the Elves of the Greenwood broke their agreement with the Dwarves. My mother as even named Elf Friend by the Lord of Rivendell.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea," Gandalf told us as I took in the valley in a ne wlight. It certainly was beautiful and peaceful.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy," Thorin stated more than asked Gandalf angrily.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valleyis that which you bring yourself," Gandalf answered Thorin angrily as well and Thorin looked at the wizard with a death stare.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us," THorin all but spat at the wizard as I felt a wave of nausea fill me once more and all I could hope for was not to vomit on Dori. Most likely I had a concussion due to my head wound.I knew my injuries also were long gashes and puncture wounds.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. And Adaira could use some time to rest and heal from her injuries. The Lord of Rivendell is a renowned healer. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me," Gandalf told Thorin who nodded reluctantly as he looked at me and I held his gaze for a moment before we proceeded down into the valley below.


	29. Valley of Imladris (fixed)

**Whew! So I have been working on more chapters and I have this one ready. I will just be posting them as soon as they are done. So here you go! Enjoy!**

**-Melodie xoxox**

* * *

Before long, we found a narrow bridge ahead of us which had no handholds and crossed a large river below us. We walked swiftly and carefully across us and I could see ahead of us that a few elves were strolling about. Bilbo and I gazed in awe at the beauty of the place, but the rest of the dwarves looked uneasy with the situation. Almost immediately, a dark-haired elf walked down a flight of stairs and came to greet us, obviously waiting for us.

"Mithrandir," The dark-haired elf greeted Gandalf with familiarity.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf greeted him happily and, Lindir and Gandalf greeted each other formally as the dwarves around me murmured amongst themselves in distrust. Thorin whispered to Dwalin then, the both of them standing in front of me.

"Stay sharp," Thorin ordered Dwalin as Lindir spoke in a flowing and light sounding language.

"Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen," Lindir said to Gandalf and I noticed that the language did sound a bit like Gaelic but shared no similar words.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf told the elf as the dwarves kept a close distance with one another as if waiting for an attack.

"My lord Elrond is not here," Lindir informed the wizard who raised one bushy grey brow curiously.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked and behind us, a horn like the one I had heard earlier on the plains sounded and the dwarves turned around quickly. I felt dizzy once more as Dori turned and I tried to focus my gaze on the group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate towards us.

"Ifridî bekâr!" Thorin shouted to us in Khuzdul before repeating his words in Westron. "Hold ranks!"

The dwarves bunched up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward, Dori in the middle with me and Bilbo as the Dwarves drew tight around me, obviously all protecting me. Dwalin stood in front of me with Thorin, Kili and Fili right behind me and Bifur, Bofur, Nori and Gloin, taking up each side of me. The mounted Elves arrived and rode in circles around us almost menacingly. Eventually, they stopped, and one elf separated himself from the others.

"Gandalf," The elf greeted the wizard and Gandalf bowed to him gracefully. So this was the Lord of Rivendell.

"Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?" Gandalf asked Lord Elrond in his own language.

"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui," Elond answered the wizard as he dismounted his horse, he and Gandalf hugging one another. The dwarves around me began to get irritated at their use of a language they did not understand. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near," Lor dElrond continued in Westron and he held up an Orc sword and showed it to everyone, then handed it off to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf told the elf lord apologetically and Thorin stepped forward then and Elrond looked down upon him with recognition.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," Lord Elond greeted Thorin formally.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin said hotly and if I was close enough I so would have elbowed him in the ribs. This was not the time to be rude with our hosts.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain," Lord Elrond informed Thorin, not even acknowledging his rude response.

"Indeed; he made no mention of you," Thorin continued rudely and Lord Elrond ignored this second response as he turned to us, his eyes flickering over each one of us.

"And who might this lady be?" Elrond asked as his eyes fell upon me and I saw the muscles in Thorin;s jaw twitch as he clenched his teeth, not willing to answer. I had remembered hearing him and Gandalf talking and that Thorin was adamant that the elves not know I was his niece and true heir.

"I am Adaira, daughter of Gloin, son of Groin," I spoke up in a clear voice and Gloin's head whipped around quickly to look at me as Thorin turned around, everyone looking surprised for only a second before they hid their surprise. It was most likely unnoticeable to all but me as their eyes only widened a bit.

"Aye, this is my daughter," Gloin spoke quickly and as he was next to me, he placed a hand on my good shoulder.

"Welcome to the city of Imladris. Lindir, ready the heading halls and escort this lady to them," Elrond ordered, his gaze still on me.

"Right away, my Lord Elrond," Lindir answered him and he tried to come towards us to no doubt take me from Dori's arms, but the dwarves closed ranks around me once then, all looking murderous. Lindir stopped where he was and Gandalf was shooting death glares at Thorin which were ignored as Lindir looked to Lord Elrond is askance and Lord Elrond raised one brow.

"We have our own healer who will see to her," Thorin all but growled at Lord Elrond and I knew that I had to do something to get them to calm down so I did the best I could at that moment, I leaned forward in Dori's arms and promptly vomited at his feet. The dwarves sprung away quickly from me in either disgust or worry and Dori looked rather green about the face.

"Adad," I said in a steady but weak sounding voice as I really laid it on thick and it took a moment for Gloin to turn and look at me, Thorin having been the first. Gloin looked at Thorin who seemed to have an internal battle with himself before he nodded at Gloin who reached to take me from Dori. He did so, holding me carefully in his arms before he turned to the elf Lord.

"Where she goes, so do I," Gloin told the two elves gruffly and Lord Elrond nodded in understanding.

"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin," Lord Elrond said to us and to Lindir and Gloin bristled at that.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin demanded to know as the dwarves grew bellicose and gripped their weapons uneasily.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food," Gandalf answered Gloin exasperatedly and the dwarves quickly discussed this amongst themselves.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on," Gloin told Lord Elrond who smiled before Oin joined us, standing to my right side.

"I go with the lassie as well. She's my niece after all," Oin told Lindir who nodded, looking a little exasperated himself before he led us into the city. I looked back over my shoulder at the others and they were all staring at us as we left them. Thorin nodded to me then and I nodded back, glad that my quick thinking has paid off.

The winding paths through the city were lined with trees and flowers, some of which I had never seen before. It was tranquil down in the city and many elves passed by us, openly staring and some whispering to their companions. Lindir brought us into a large circular room which was filled with several beds and smelled of fresh herbs and something spicy. I was placed down on a clean white bed and I grimaced, a little embarrassed at how dirty and covered in blood I was as I would no doubt ruin the sheets entirely.

"Wait here. I shall fetch a healer." Lindir told us once I was set down and he promptly walked off, leaving me alone with Gloin and Oin.

"That was quick thinking on yer part," Gloin told me in a hushed voice and I smiled slightly up at him, feeling tired, dizzy, and sick.

"I figured I look more like you with the hair and all," I whispered back as Lindir returned, a dark-haired elven woman trailing behind him. She carried a basket with her and looked serine almost. She smiled as she approached us and said something to Lindir in their language. Lindir nodded at her words, bowed to us, and then left.

"I am Aredhel," The elven woman told us as she approached me without care, even though Gloin and Oin looked downright scary as they guarded me.

"Adaira, daughter of Gloin, son of Groin," I introduced myself, the words feeling strange on my lips.

"What caused your injuries?" The elven woman asked as she sat beside me on the bed, looking through what she had in her basket beside her on the bed.

"A Warg, it bit my shoulder and scratched my back. I fell into the hidden pass then and hit my head on a rock once it released me," I explained to the elven woman carefully and she nodded as she took out several packets of herbs and rose from the bed.

"Perhaps you might feel more comfortable if it is just the two of us," Aredhel said as her gaze flicked between the two dwarves who were standing guard. They immediately began to protest but I hushed them quickly.

"Adad," I said and Gloin turned to look at me. "Perhaps it is best if only Uncle remains," I told him pointedly as I shimmied out of Ori's sweater and he saw how ripped my tunic was for the first time.

"Aye," He said gruffly, looking to his brother and they shared a look, nodding at one another. Gloin departed to find the rest of the company, entrusting me to Oin, who I felt comfortable with helping me through this as he was after all a healer.

"My uncle is a healer also," I told Aredhel quietly and she nodded, smiling slightly, unfazed by everything that was happening as if she had dealt with protective family before.

"Then his help will be appreciated," She said, turning to Oin. "I will go get some hot water," She told us, and she rose, leaving us alone for a moment. Oin jumped into action rooting around in the elven woman's basket and either humming or frowning at what he found.

Then, Oin proceeded to help me remove my destroyed tunic. The scratches on my back had cut through my breast bindings and those fell away as well as he helped me sit upright. Aredhel retuned then, frowning herself as she took in my injuries for the first time.

"Time heals all wounds," Aredhel said and Oin hummed approvingly at her wounds as she placed a basin of steaming water on the small table beside the bed and began to dip a length of cloth in it. "Turn onto you back please," She directed me and Oin helped me to turn over.

I groaned and gasped as she cleansed my wounds both on my back and on my shoulder. Oin then grasped my hand firmly and held me down as a sharp pain sprung up on my back. I gritted my teeth, knowing that the elven woman was trying to stitch me back together. The process was long and several times I had to beg her to stop, once even retching over the side of the bed and vomiting up the last contents of my stomach.

Once the process was done, a poultice was spread over my back which began to numb the lashes and my back and my shoulder now cared for were wrapped tightly in lengths of cotton bandages. I was helped to turn over once more and My head was seen too. There was a small gash above my right eyebrow which was cared for with honey and herbs and left open to heal. Oin took a cloth and dampened it in the cooling water and helped to wash the blood off my face and skin, but some remained in my hair. Aredhel bade me drink a herbal mixture she brought over in a cup and the steam that rose from it invaded my nose and filled me with a sense of peace. I began to feel sleepy after I drank the mixture and I felt a blanket being brought up over me before I fell asleep, welcoming the grip of unconsciousness.

A warmth filled me, and I could feel that I was laying down on something soft. Somewhere near me a fire was crackling merrily, and the wood smoke permeated the air with a familiar smell. Course fabric slid under my fingers as I moved my hand and when I opened my eyes, I was looking up at a ceiling of grey stone. I knew where I was all at once. This was not the polished marble of the last homely house od Lord Elrond, but the Halls of the Stone Father. I sat up and turned to look to the side and was met with the sight of Mahal sitting in a chair near my bedside.

"Ah, awake at last nathith," Mahal boomed as the blankets pooled about my waist, a soft smile on his face as he rose to his feet.

"Mahal," I said, bowing my head to the Stone Father and he waved his hand.

"No need to stand on formalities lass," He told me as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You've fought your first fights," He said as he looked down at me. He was a large dwarf, bigger than even Dwalin in terms of muscle mass and a bit taller as well. He was an imposing Dwarf, but there was nothing but fondness and fatherly concern in his eyes.

"And gotten myself hurt as well," I muttered, hating myself for being so stupid. Now my injuries would only slow us down. That and they proved to Thorin and the others that I couldn't protect myself or them.

"Injuries don't make yah weak lass," Mahal said as if he could read my thoughts. "You protected yer kin more than once. Sometimes the only thing you can protect themselves with in a given moment is yer own body. Yer scars are not a symbol of yer weakness, but of your strength. They're a thing of pride," Mahal told me as I played with my hands which were resting in my lap and he reached over and gently raised my chin so that I was looking at him. "The thing about fighting lass, is knowing when to fight and when not to. Now ye've had to fight, but there is more than one kind of fight. Do you know what I mean lass?" Mahal asked me and I shook my head in confusion.

"Fighting to protect yerself or yer kin, that is one kind of fight, aye?" Mahal asked and I nodded in understanding and he paused before continuing. "Now, fighting with yer kin, that's another thing mind ye. Sometimes yer kin hurts ye bad either with their words or with their acts. But most often it comes form a place of love," Mahal said, and I frowned deeply.

"So, you are saying that I shouldn't be hurt that they didn't trust me to protect them as they would me?" I asked Mahal, incredulous.

"No, I am not saying that," Mahal answered me before sighing deeply. "I'm saying that life is too short to let your anger get the better of you. Now, ye could be angry with them and hold a grudge, or ye can forgive them and move on from it see," Mahal said, smiling down at me fondly. "Ye have yer pride and no doubt ye can see how much they care for yah lass," He continued, and I nodded. I knew that each member of the Company would give their life for me and I knew that we had all grown close in the short period of time already. I felt like I had a family again. "Knowing when to fight, and knowing when not to," Mahal repeated and I nodded once more, understanding his words now.

"The wizard, Radagast, he claimed that I had been poisoned and that's why I was sent away from Middle Earth," I said, changing the subject and Mahal sighed heavily and nodded.

"Aye, that was the way of it. Ye see lass, as much as we try to help, not all of what we created was good. There are those who had only ill will in their hearts. Morgoth being one of them," Mahal began as I listened to him intently. "Many men fought and died to end this evil, but not all things can be defeated. Sometimes evil leaves it's mark and where darkness is, dark things may grow," Mahal explained, and I frowned deeply.

"Radagast seemed worried. Not to mention Gandalf said the trolls hadn't come down from the Ettenmoors for an age. The darkness is already growing, isn't it? That's why I am back. You said before that somehow I would be the one to determine the fate of my people," I said, pulling the pieces together.

"Aye, that is the way of it, lass. Ye've still got time yet until ye must do anything," Mahal informed me, patting my leg. "A battle can not be waged alone if you ken what I mean lass," Mahal said and I nodded in understanding.

"Allies," I said, and Mahal nodded in conformation, not saying it, but I knew already what he meant.

"Aye. Rest now lass," Mahal told me, and he tucked me back in and bent down, kissing the top of my head and I began to feel my eyelids droop with sleep. As I closed them, I heard Mahal humming a melody, the darkness enfolding me once more.

When I next opened my eyes, it was a bright light and I sighed out a breath as I saw the polished marble ceiling above me once more. I carefully sat up, wincing in pain as I did so. Despite my injuries, I felt remarkably well rested. I grimaced at the pain, but it was nothing compared to what I felt obtaining the injury. It was a dull ache with the occasional twinge of sharp pain if I moved wrong. I could smell pipe weed and when I turned to look, I found Gandalf sitting beside me, pleasantly smiling at me as smoke curled from the end of his pipe.

"I was beginning to think you would sleep away the day," Gandalf remarked, putting his pipe in his mouth for a moment and inhaling. When he exhaled the smoke, it turned into a moth and it flited around me much as it had done to Bilbo before I waved it away with my hand and it dissipated.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked Gandalf and he smiled at me, amused.

"Three days, and I dare say Thorin was ready to wring some necks. I had to assure him several times that you only needed rest and would wake in your own time," Gandalf told me, and I rolled my eyes, of course they would all be ready to seek blood.

"Well, I am awake now," I said as I rolled my neck, getting out the kinks. "How are the others behaving?" I asked and Gandalf just gave me a look that told me the whole story. "I guess it is good that I am awake now then," I said, and Gandalf nodded.

"Indeed, if anyone can knock some sense into Thorin it would be you. Especially as his greatest concern at the moment is you," Gandalf said and I nodded determinedly before I threw back the sheets and swung my legs over the side of the bed, glad to find myself clad in a long, white tunic. It wouldn't be good after all to flash a wizard.

"I'll call for Aredhel," Gandalf told me, standing and patting my good shoulder before disappearing. I had just stood to stretch when Aredhel all but floated over gracefully to myside. I jumped as she put a hand on my arm, not having heard her walk over.

"Gah!" I exclaimed, jumping back in surprise and wincing as the action sent a jolt of pain down my back. "Warn a girl," I muttered as Aredhel smiled serenely back at me.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then I shall bring you to your kin," Aredhel said, not in the least bit affected by me and she gently steered me to a separate room which house a large steaming bath.

The bath was set into the floor and there were three steps set into the bath. It was less of a bath and more of a pool which fifteen or more people could fit into. There were neat rows of vials stacked beside the pool and Aredhel had already gathered what I would need. I sighed in delight ass I smelled the perfumed steam. It smelt of calming lavender and I was just delighted with being able to take a hot bath again to clean of the dust and dirt of the road along with whatever blood remained on my skin. I assured Aredhel several times that I could bath myself and she finally left me, telling me to call for her when I needed help dressing.

I dipped a toe into the water when she left, and I sighed once more before I quickly stripped out of my pristine tunic and my grubby leggings. I carefully removed my bandages, shocked when I saw that rather than having deep puncture marks in my shoulder, only bright pink marks of new skin, raw to the touch, remained in their place. Several deep, mottled pink scars ran down my right shoulder and I reached around to touch my back, feeling wider mottled scars there as well. Such a process should have taken weeks, but instead had happened in only three days. Not even back home could such a thing happen.

What exactly was in that drink Aredhel had given me. Before I lost my mind trying to figure out how it had all happened, I tossed off my underclothes and stepped into the bath. It was obviously built for the taller Elves and I ended up sitting on the second step, the water under my chin and just lounged in the hot water, sighs escaping from my lips as the heat sunk deep into my bones.

I knew that I sadly couldn't spend forever in this luxury so I enjoyed it now, knowing that once we departed from Rivendell, I would be back to living with my own stench. Hopefully the others would take advantage of the nice baths too. If I had to smell one more "manly" whiff coming from Kili I think I would just lose it and dunk him in the first river I could find.

The vials, I found out, contained different scents, all seemingly meant to act as shampoo and soap. Several were more like oils and others more soap like. I chose lavender and something that smelt like cedar and washed my hair, wetting and dumping the contents of a vial into a small towel and scrubbing at my skin until it was a fresh pink. I climbed out of the tub carefully and wrapped a towel around myself, feeling self-conscious as my hair dripped all over the floor. I called for Aredhel and she returned, seemingly no fazed.

She led me into a side room and sat me down in a chair before a dressing table and she found another towel and went to start toweling my hair dry when I put my hands over my hair and stopped her.

"Um, please don't," I told her, and she frowned at me in confusion. "Only my family can touch my hair," I explained to her quickly and she nodded in understanding. I took the towel from her and kind of roughly toweled my hair before I pulled my braids and beads from my hair, carefully setting them down on the table in front of me so I wouldn't lose them. I was a little self-conscious all the while. Where Aredhel was tall, graceful and beautiful, I was short, squat and clumsy.

"Your hair is magnificent. I've never seen a color quite like this before or such curls," Aredhel said in amazement as I picked up the comb on the table and ran it through my wet hair, pulling at tangles and grimacing when they wouldn't come out and I had to fight with them.

"Oh, uh…thank you?" I said, more like a question as Aredhel smiled brightly at me. "I have my mother's hair," I said and then I chastised myself as I was supposed to be acting like Gloin was my father and probably shouldn't offer up too much information.

"It's like fire," Aredhel told me and I smiled, my father having compared it to fire quite a few times when we were together. When I finished combing through my hair Aredhel held up a dress which had been laid over another chair. "I hope this is suitable. We didn't have much that would fit someone of your stature. Our finest seamstress prepared this for you while you slept," She informed me, and I ran my hand down the silken skirt of the gown. It was elven in fashion, made of blue and cream silk. One might call it simple as it was not embroidered like Aredhel's own dress, which was covered in a starch white apron, but it was beautiful to me.

"Can you thank them for me? It is beautiful," I told her honestly and she smiled at me, looking a little surprised.

"I will," Aredhel assured me before she all but ripped off my towel and helped me dress in clean underclothes and the dress. She said they had left a corset out due to the injuries on my back which I was more than happy to hear, not wanting to wear one of the torture contraptions. Instead, I had breast bindings once more.

The dress fell slightly longer than my feet, meant to trail around me and the sleeves were long, my hands poking out and long swaths of fabric hanging down past my knees. Seeing it on myself I felt like I looked stupid. Obviously, I was not an elf and though the dress was beautiful, I wasn't sure if it suited me. Aredhel seemed delighted though so I didn't ruin it for her as she sat me back down.

I quickly rebraided my hair and replaced my beads before braiding my hair and twisting it about my head like a crown, leaving my other braids to fall down in front of my face, framing it. Aredhel nodded and she led me away from the healing halls. I twisted my face up to meet the sun, smiling. It felt so nice to have a moment to breath, not wondering what might attack you on the road and time to just enjoy the sun and smell the flowers of which there were many.

I heard the others long before I saw them. There was burping, farting, loud yelling, and bawdy songs. It seemed as if the Company were doing everything they wouldn't in my presence. Aredhel seemed a little taken aback as she led me to the balcony that they were on, their bed rolls laid our in a circle. Apparently, they had refused rooms where they would be apart in favor of staying together. They were also close to the healing halls which I knew was Thorin's doing.

"Lord Elrond has asked that I inform him when you were awake. Your…family," Aredhel said, pausing as she tried to find a word to describe the ruckus that was behind us. "Has refused to dine without you and have been taking their meals together here. I will send someone to collect you for dinner," Aredhel told me and she turned to walk away, but I caught her on the arm. She turned back to me, slightly surprised.

"Aredhel," I said, hoping I wasn't butchering her name. "Thank you for all you have done for me," I told her, and her eyes widened slightly in surprise before she smiled and put her hand to her heart and held it out to me.

"Be well," She told me before she took her leave.

I turned back towards the ruckus and took a deep breath slowly letting it out before I squared my shoulders and walked slowly towards my new family. When I got closer, I could see why there was so much noise. Bofur and Nori were entertaining the others with their bawdy music while Dori tried to hush them. Ori seemed to look happy to be left alone for once and was writing in his book. Fili and Kili were sword fighting each other, Bombur and some of the others were eating and Dwalin, Thorin, and Balin were sitting together in one corner, their heads bent towards one another as they spoke in low voices.

They didn't even see me as I came to the outer edge of the balcony and I causally strode through the middle of them. No doubt they thought me another elf. I plopped down next to Ori and looked over at what he was doing, the scribe so engrossed in his work that he didn't even notice. Ori was drawing a portrait of Bilbo, the hobbit himself no where in sight.

"That's amazing Ori," I said, and the scribe hummed as his charcoal rubbed along the parchment.

"Thank you Adaira," Ori said then, lost in thought and then he squeaked in surprise, turning quickly to look at me. "Adaira!" He said more loudly, and I grinned back at him, everyone else too caught up in what they were doing to notice. "Shouldn't you be…well…healing?" Ori asked me in concern, and I pointed to one of the scars that was visible on my shoulder.

"I have no idea how they did it but there nothing more than new scars now," I told Ori who looked amazed at that.

"Are you really okay?" He asked me with a look of worry on his face and I nodded in confirmation before he pulled me into a tight hug which only lasted for a few seconds before he let me go.

"Have they been like this the whole time?" I asked Ori, gesturing around to the others and his face scrunched up in disgust and he nodded. "Well then," I said, and I stood up and walked into the middle of the throng. "Shazara!" I shouted, my voice echoing around the balcony and the dwarves fell silent as they all snapped their head around to me. A loud cry rose up and they all began rushing towards me with grins and good wishes.

"Enough!" Thorin shouted above the others as they all tried to talk to me at once and Thorin stood with Dwalin outside of my throng of well-wishers. The others feel silent and made a path as Thorin made his way to me.

"Mizimith," Thorin said as he gently held me by the elbows and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Idad," I said as Thorin pulled back and smiled down at me.

"How do you feel?" He asked and I smiled brightly at him.

"Never better. See, just about all healed," I told him as I pointed out the bit of scaring that peeked out from the neckline of my dress and Thorin frowned deeply.

"How is that possible?" Thorin asked me and I shrugged, holding back a little grimace of pain.

"You tell me," I told my uncle and he chuckled slightly.

"Come, we need to talk," Thorin said and Fili and Kili frowned, obviously having wanted to monopolize my time now that I was back. I let Thorin lead me to where he had been sitting with Balin and Dwalin who had exchanged a look as Thorin greeted me before they slipped away from the group. "Your quick thinking is to be commended," Thorin told me in a low voice after he helped me down to sit on the ground. Gloin sat nearby, not so near that he could hear us, but near enough that it would look like he was looking out for me.

"I overheard you telling Gandalf that you didn't wish for Lord Elrond to know that I was your niece. Master Gloin and I share red hair. I thought our similarities with him being also of Durin's line would only help to convince the Elves that what I said was true," I told Thorin and he nodded in understanding.

"I'm proud of you. As injured as you were, you though faster than even me," Thorin told me seemingly bursting with pride as he smiled down at me. "Do they pain you much?" He asked, his pride turning to concern, and I shook my head.

"Not very much. Only when I stretch too far," I assured him, and he nodded before reaching into his coat and pulling out a wooden carved bead.

"Forgive me. Wood is all we had on hand. I had Bifur carve this for you," Thorin told me as he handed me off the bead and I frowned as I took it from him, studying it closely.

"A Warrior's bead?" I asked him in confusion and Thorin nodded, humming slightly.

"You showed great courage and skill protecting your Kili and myself along with the Company," Thorin told me and I frowned, shaking my head.

"I got myself hurt, that doesn't speak towards skill," I told my uncle, still not believing Mahal fully. I trusted him to speak the truth, but I couldn't find it in myself to think the same.

"Scars are seen as marks of honor, mizimith. They show courage and speak towards the deeds you have done. None amongst your kin would ever see it as anything other than this," Thorin told me, putting one of his hands over my own and squeezing them lightly.

"They're ugly," I said, coming to terms with how I felt ass tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh mizimith," Thorin said and he drew me close to him, hugging me tightly. "Though the scars mar your skin, no one will find them ugly," Thorin told me before he pulled up his sleeve and showed me his forearm which was mottled with scars. "During the Battle of Azanulbizar I received many scars. They speak to my past. They show any darrowdam I can protect and care for them. To your One they will show that you fought to save your kin, that you are as strong as them," Thorin told me and I nodded, wiping my eyes on the palm of my hand.

"I'll take your word on that one," I told Thorin with a dry chuckle and he gestured for me to hand him the bead. He unbound my hair and braided a new braid into my hair on the left side of my head behind my father's braid. Then he began braiding a long braid in my hair of five strands, my smaller braids hanging free. Then Thorin presented me with a hair comb which was made of wood and carved with flowers on it, roses and lilies. "I commissioned this from Bifur. I thought perhaps you might want something for your hair while we are here," Thorin told me as he slid it into my hair at the top of my braid.

"Thank Idad, truly. It is beautiful," I told Thorin before turning back towards the other dwarves and catching Bifur's attention. I signed to him in thanks and expressed my like for it and he signed back that he was glad I liked it. Bofur whistled then and jerked his head around towards the path leading towards us where an elf was coming, probably to lead us to dinner.

I scooted away from Thorin so that I was sitting next to Gloin and shot one last smile towards Thorin before Oin and Gloin helped me to my feet, both dwarves fussing over me. Dwalin and Balin returned just after the Elf did and Dwalin's eyes met my own across the balcony. I smiled at him and nodded, and he nodded back. I knew Mahal was right. Life was too short, especially now to hold a grudge. I'd find the right time to talk with Dwalin and let him say his peace on the matter. After all, I missed our conversations.

Dwalin hadn't noticed her at first, he had been deep in conversation with Thorin and Balin about what they should do in their time here, but then he felt her presence. It was like he could feel her standing there, like she was sunshine and he could feel her warmth and his gaze had flicked upwards and he saw her sitting beside Ori. Her hair shone and her eyes were filled with mirth. She was wearing a Durin's blue dress, an Elven style, but it fit her well. He could see some scars peeking through her neckline, mottled and a bright pink, but she looked happy. She stood then, looking around at them all, no one noticing her save him just yet and she shouted for the others to silence. A cheer rose up from the others and they all rushed towards her, blocking his progress towards her which made him growl. Dwalin hadn't realized that he was staring with his mouth open until Thorin bumped him in the shoulder as he made his way over to Adaira. Dwalin shut his mouth quickly his brother shooting him a sly grin.

Dwalin ground his teeth together and as Thorin spoke to Adaira, Dwalin strode forward and out of the throng, happy to get away from everyone for a little while. Balin followed him which Dwalin knew he would do, and the two brothers walked into a small garden, of which there were many in this place. Dwalin cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders, his back to Balin, but his brother decided to speak up.

"You should tell her," Balin said and Dwalin grunted, not turning around.

"To what end? She hates me," Dwalin told his brother who came to stand beside him, putting a hand on his broad shoulder.

"You don't know that," Balin told his brother and Dwalin grunted again. "You;ve never been one to back down from a fight. Apologize to her, tell her why it was you were so worried," Balin continued and Dwalin rolled his shoulder, pulling away from his brother.

"Stay out of it," Dwalin said as he turned around to his brother. "It's my life. Just leave it alone," Dwalin told him angrily and Baalin sighed deeply.

"Well you'll never tell her with the way you're acting," Balin said before he hummed an "ah" sound in understanding. "You don't mean to ever tell her, do you?"

"She deserves someone younger. Someone who can rule alongside her when the time comes. I'm all wrong for her," Dwalin said, bringing himself down and Balin shook his head.

"You don't know that. Would you deny her if she realizes that you are her One?" Bain asked him and Dwalin grunted, shaking his head.

"She's my One, but there is no way I am hers," Dwalin told him before he strode off back to the balcony as an Elf passed by them, heading towards the balcony. When Dwalin returned with Balin in tow, the Elf was announcing that they were to follow him to Lord Elrond's tables. When Dwalin looked across the balcony, Adaira's eyes met him and she nodded at him with a pleasant smile on her face confusing him entirely. She looked bonny, happy even. He wouldn't ruin that even and the expense of his own happiness.

* * *

**Khuzdul **

Ifridî bekâr- Hold ranks!

Nathith- Daughter

Mizimith- Little jewel

**Sindrarin**

Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen- We heard you had crossed into the Valley.

Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?- My friend! Where have you been?

Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui. - We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.

Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin. - Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.


	30. The Man In the Moon

**Welcome back! I have two more chapters ready to go which I will post in the next day or so. I promised my sister that I would post more this weekend and since I just realized it was Sunday...here you go sis. **

**If you've noticed two ****identical**** chapters, nothing in them is changed, I just wanted to ensure they could be read as I ****received**** some messages that people couldn't find them/ connect to them. **

**A big thanks to doctors, and nurses, and all health workers keeping us safe during this time. Along with thanks to our service men and women and first responders. I am so ****grateful**** for what you do. **

**Stay safe everyone, we'll get through this together even if we have to be apart.**

**-Mels**

* * *

I let Gloin lead me into dinner as was only appropriate due to our lie that Gloin was my father. He spoke to me, filling me in on what I had missed. Thorin had yet to show Lord Elrond the map, having refused to do anything until I was awake, and he knew that I had come to no harm. Gandalf wasn't getting that far with him and apparently Gandalf was hoping that I could talk Thorin into showing the map to Lord Elrond. I sighed at that, wondering if I could even begin to convince him. Thorin was stubborn, like all dwarves, and I doubted he would listen to me on that subject.

As we reached the open-air dining hall of Lord Elrond, our escort stopped us and informed us that Lord Elrond had requested that I dine with him at the head table with Thorin, Gandalf, and himself. I had a dilemma to consider then. I didn't want to insult Lord Elrond, but I also wanted to sit with Fili and Kili and the rest of my friends rather than having to act diplomatic. I sighed and agreed to sitting at the head table, deciding that it was better to make allies as Mahal said. I could always sit with my cousins later.

The others sat down around the two long tables in the Elven court. Bilbo looked around at the fare laid out and seemed to be happier than the dwarves as the table was laden with vegetables. I grimaced, knowing that this wasn't going to go over well. I didn't personally like just vegetables myself, but I knew that when someone was offering you food, you ate it regardless of your own personal feelings about the food.

"Try it. Just a mouthful," I heard Dori try and coax Ori into eating as I sat down at the head table, sitting with Thorin as Gandalf and Lord Elrond weren't there yet. Thorin looked thunderous and I laid a hand over his and gave him a pointed look. He grumbled but looked a little less grumpy.

"I don't like green food," Ori complained to his brother ass I turned around slightly in my seat to watch the others. Dwalin was looking through a bowl of greens, searching for something.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asked the others and I snorted slightly. Dwalin looked up and our eyes meet, and I smiled back at him before looking away. Oin held up a vegetable with his knife and looked at in disgust as I turned back around, remembering my manners.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked as an Elf maiden began playing a harp in the background. I sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long night and I knew that I would just have to try and get Thorin through this without insulting the Elf Lord.

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner," I heard Gandalf say from somewhere just outside the hall as both he and Lord Elrond came into view.

"Well, you never are," Lord Elrond responded and both men laughed as they arrived at the courtyard. I stood when they both approached, but Thorin remained sitting. I groaned internally and plastered a smile on my face. "Mae g'ovannen, hiril vuin," Lord Elrond said as he greeted me, taking my hand in one of his own and kissing the back of it. "It is good to see you on your feet once more," Lord Elrond said as I curtsied a little clumsily.

"Your healers are very skilled. Many thanks for your aid in my recovery," I told Lord Elrond as we all sat.

"Even my healers are not as skilled as you may think. Heal you they did, but what you see now was not done by us. Aredhel discovered that your wounds seemed to be healed overnight," Lord Elrond told me with a curious look in his eyes as he watched me and I placed a hand on Thorin's knee under the table and squeezed it has he started to bristle.

"Then we must thank the Valar for my recovery as well," I said, a smile still bright on my face.

"Indeed. How do you find my halls?" Lord Elrond asked me as a server poured wine into all of our cups and another brought out our food which was a large salad.

"They are beautiful. I've never seen so many flowers before," I told Lord Elrond truthfully and he nodded in appreciation of my comment.

"Rare to see a darrowdam so far from the safety of the mountains," Lord Elrond said then as he raised his wine to his lips, and he drank before setting it down. I knew what he was doing, testing my lie. I squeezed Thorin's knee under the table once more as he went to answer the Elf Lord and Thorin picked up his fork and began stabbing at the food in front of him.

"We're traveling to the Iron Hills. My betrothed has sent for me to join him there," I told Lord Elrond as I picked up my fork and began daintily eating as Thorin shoved the food into his mouth, not caring for manners in this situation. Gandalf remained silent and ate his food while keeping his head down as Lord Elrond also began eating.

"And what does the King in Exile have to do with your union?" Lord Elrond asked, turning to look at Thorin who stopped eating and swallowed hard before answering him.

"Adaira is the daughter of my cousin. She is to wed my cousin Dain's only son. I am traveling to the Iron Hills to bless their union," Thorin told Lord Elrond and I smiled prettily, even managing to get myself to blush a bit.

"Well, congratulations on your impending union," Lord Elrond told me with a bow of his head in my direction and I bowed my head as well before I continued eating, no longer the topic of discussion. The topic changed to the swords that had been discovered in the troll horde, Gandalf asking Lord Elrond to take a look at them both to see if he knew anything about their names or history. First, he inspected Thorin's new sword, Orcrist.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well," Lord Elrond told us, and he handed Orcrist back to Thorin, who accepted it with a nod. Lord Elrond then examined Glamdring, Gandalf's sword.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin," Lord Elrond said as he pulled the sword slightly from its scabbard, inspecting the blade. "These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age..." Lord Elrond said before he handed Glamdring back to Gandalf who nodded in understanding. "These swords have been lost for an age, not seen since the Fall of Gondolin. How did you come by these?" Lord Elrond asked and I looked down at my plate so as to not give anything away on my face.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs," Gandalf told Lord Elrond who raised an eyebrow as he looked at all of us his hand up near his mouth as he pondered this.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Lord Elrond asked and neither of us answered. Thorin looked perturbed by this question and pushed his chair back.

"Excuse me," Thorin said abruptly and Lord Elrond nodded at him and excused him and Thorin stormed off past the elves who were walking around and playing lutes, flutes, and harps and past the Company as well who were still dining. Standing on the other side of the hall, his back up against a pillar. I excused myself as well and went to sit beside Kili on the bench as he and the others budged up and made room for me.

"Here lass," Gloin said gruffly, as he pushed a plate of rolls into my hands, fresh butter and jam slathered onto them.

I thanked him quietly and ate before looking up at Dwalin who was sitting across from me. He was staring at me and I smiled at him brightly and e looked down quickly, shoveling food into his face. I rolled my eyes and continued eating, glad to have something that didn't taste green and bitter.

"Can say I fancy elf maids myself, too thin," Kili suddenly said as and elf played a harp near us and I coughed slightly, Bofur patting me on the back with a sly grin on his face too. "They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin," Kili continued, looking across from me at Bofur as Dwalin raised his eyebrows and Bofur smiled and nodded at Kili as I drank some water to clear my throat. "Not enough facial hair for me. Although, that one there is not bad," Kili said as he turned around and looked at the elf playing near our table.

"That's not an elf maid," Dwalin finally told him, leaning in across the table and the elf turned around slightly, still playing, revealing his masculine features. Kili looked stricken and embarrassed as the dwarves at the table laughed at him. I couldn't help but chuckle myself but then I patted Kili on the back as his face turned a bright pink. He looked down at his plate and nodded.

"That's funny," Kili said as he looked down at his hands, I gave him a side hug, squeezing him tightly and he sighed, bumping foreheads with me.

An Elf maid leaned down, playing a flute near Oin, obviously seeing his hearing trumpet and wanting him to experience the music as well, but Oin apparently didn't like it as he stuffed a napkin into his hearing trumpet before putting It back of to his ear, smiling and nodding across the table as the sound was dampened. I watched Nori pocket something, but I didn't see what it was, so I made no move to stop him. Maybe he found something he wanted to take before the others.

"Fourteen Dwarves and a Halfling. Hm. Strange traveling companions, Gandalf," I heard Lord Elrond say, and I took a peek back up to the other table as Lord Elrond studied us, gesturing towards us with his wine cup before he raised it to his lips.

"These are the descendants of the house of Durin. They're noble, decent folk. And they're surprisingly cultured. They've got a deep love of the arts," Gandalf said as Bombur stuffed his mouth and I pinched the bridge of my nose, knowing that what he had just said didn't reflect what was going on.

"Change the tune, why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral," Nori said then, sticking a finger in his ear and rooting around before putting his finger in his mouth as I looked on with a look of disgust. Oin having only heard a few words of the sentence turned to look down the table at Nori.

"Did somebody die?" Oin asked and I pressed a hand over my face in secondhand embarrassment as Bofur stood up.

"All right, lads. There's only one thing for it," Bofur told everyone before smirking in my direction as he stepped up on the bench and then walked up onto the table, kicking plates off of it and standing in some of the food. _"There's..."_ He began to sing, pointing a hand towards Lord Elrond and I put my face down onto my hands in front of me. "_an Inn, there's an inn. There's a merry old inn, beneath an old gray hill, and there they brew a beer so brown, the Man in the Moon, himself came down, one night, to drink his fill,"_ Bofur sang, stamping his feet in tune as the other stamped their feet and banged on the table singing along with him. I looked up and caught Dwalin's eye and was surprised with how happy he looked as he sang along. Kili nudged me, trying to get me to sing along and I sighed heavily and then smiled as Dwalin looked at me.

"_Oh, the ostler has a tipsy cat,_" Bofur sang as the food fight began, one of the dwarves through a roll in Lord Elrond's direction. It sailed between Gandalf and Lord Elrond and I heard Gandalf hum loudly as he became very interested in eating all of a sudden. " _That played a five-stringed fiddle, and up and down he saws his bow, now squeaking high,_" Bofur sang, as he mimicked playing a fiddle, his voice rising high as more food was tossed about. "_Now purring low,"_ Bofur continued, his voice dipping low and the dwarves tossed food at him as the Elven musicians all frowned and looked confused and put off by the performance.

"_Now sawing in the middle. So, The cat on the fiddle, played hey-diddle-diddle, a drink that'll wake the dead,"_ Bofur sang as Bifur drummed on the table with spoons before banging on his head with them as more food sailed by Lord Elrond and Gandalf which I caught Kili doing. I shot him a glare as Dwalin caught my attention and he gave me an expectant look which I only shook my head too. "_He squeaked and he sawed, and he quickened the tune, and the landlord shook the Man In the Moon 'it's after Three!' he said!"_ Bofur finished to uproarious cheers form the dwarves as they threw more food around and at Bofur.

Kili drew back his arm and I saw him aiming for Lord Elrond which I knew he would hit with his aim, so I reached up and tugged at his arm. His aim was thrown off and the handful of mashed potatoes struck the statue of an elven woman with a hawk right next to Lindir's head. The elf turned to look at it with an expression of dismay on his face as Gandalf looked down at his plate as Lord Elrond turned to look at the wizard with a raised eyebrow. I rose from my seat and looked down the hall at Thorin who was smirking at the mess the Company had caused. I let out a deep breath, counting to ten, before turning to the others.

"A'khuz!" I shouted over the ruckus and the dwarves stopped but one last thrown bit of food smacked me in the side of the head and plopped to the ground.

I reached up and wiped some mashed potato from my head, the others looking at Fili who had thrown what hit me in the head. I glared at them all before I walked out of the hall with my head held high and my shoulders back. I heard someone hasten after me, so I walked more quickly away.

"Adaira!" Dwalin shouted as he ran after me and I stopped walking, not turning around as he caught up with me. He stood next to me, his expression apologetic as he watched me carefully. "Let's get yeh cleaned up lass," Dwalin told me and I nodded and let him lead me away, slipping my hand between the crook of his proffered arm.

"How we must have looked," I said with a sigh, shaking my head and Dwalin looked down at me as I met his gaze.

"Let them think what they will," Dwalin told me as we walked through a quiet part of the city, neither of us encountering and elf as we made our walk. Dwalin brought to a fountain which was breathtaking, gardens surrounding the area before us, moon flowers just starting to open their petals as the sun set.

The fountain was in a courtyard by a cliff and a large statue of a woman, holding a bowl poured water into the top tier of the fountain before the water fell over the basin and filled the second and then the third pool. The water was sourced from the waterfall, some falling into the fountain while the rest of it fell unhindered over the cliffs. We sat on the edge of the fountain and Dwalin pulled out a bit of cloth and wet it in the fountain before handing it to me. I ran the cloth over my hair cleaning it from the last of the potato before handing it back to Dwalin. He frowned slightly and pointed to the side of my head.

"Yeh missed a bit," He told me, and I hummed slightly in frustration. "Do yeh want me…," Dwalin said, gesturing to my hair and my eyes widened slightly in surprise at the offer. While he wasn't direct family, we were...friends. I could say yes because I did trust him.

"Oh, uh yes, thank you," I told him, finally deciding that it was harmless and he nodded before getting the spot I missed. He was looking at me strangely as he tucked a loose strand of hair which had fall from my larger braid behind my ear.

"Sorry, I…," Dwalin began but I put a hand on his as he pulled away, turning away from me.

"It, fine. Thank you," I told Dwalin with a small smile on my face before I sighed deeply.

"Why do yeh care so much about how we looked?" Dwalin asked me suddenly, turning back to me and I frowned and sighed once more.

"It's because…things are changing. In Middle Earth I mean. I…you wouldn't believe me even if I told you," I told Dwalin, frustrated that I had no one to talk to about what Mahal told me and I looked down at my hands which were folded in my lap

"Yeh could try," Dwalin said then and I looked up at him and saw that he was turned towards me, listening intently.

"Alright," I began as I turned my body towards Dwalin. "Mahal visited me in my dreams. The first time was at Bilbo's home. He told me that I would determine the fate of Durin's line. And that I couldn't do it alone, I would need allies. I know how much my adad and Thorin and all of you hate Elves and I wouldn't say I like them either, but the way I see it, it was King Thranduil and his people that didn't come to our aid. It was him and not Lord Elrond. By the time the news would have reached Rivendell of Smaug's attack on Erebor, Smaug would already have taken up residence in the mountain," I explained to Dwalin, rambling slightly as I tried to piece everything together myself as I spoke.

"And then there is my grandfather. From the way my father talked about it, he wasn't well. He wasn't in his right mind. If Lord Elrond did try to offer our people shelter, would he have listened? There's so many questions going about in my head and then it doesn't help that Mahal came to see me again here," I babbled as Dwalin sat there and listened to me, his face expressionless. He didn't stop me, so I just continued, knowing that I had to get it all out.

"Mahal told me that you had to know when to fight and when not to fight and that a battle cannot be waged alone. He meant allies. Whatever is coming, whatever Raadagast was hinting towards this darkness, the poison that is supposedly in me, it has something to do with our Quest. I just know it does. And I can't even fight! I mean look what happened to me. How am I supposed to determine the fate of Durin's line," I said, and I put my face in my hand, overwhelmed with the weight on my shoulders.

"He's come to me to," Dwalin said and looked over at him, shock written all over my face. "Mahal's visited me too. Said that our quest would succeed, but the fate of Durin's line wasn't guaranteed," Dwalin told me gruffly as I frowned deeply.

"Have you told Thorin about this?" I asked him and he shook his head, looking down at his hands. "Why not?" I asked him quietly and he sighed heavily.

"Dinna think it mattered. We all knew when signing up that some of us might not make it back," Dwalin told me as he looked at me and I nodded in understanding.

"I…I forgive you for what you did back with the trolls," I said and Dwalin frowned deeply at me as we looked into each other's eyes. "Knowing when to fight and when not to," I added before shaking my head. "I know you only wanted to protect me, but you doing that made me feel like you didn't trust me to have your back. I haven't been training for nothing. I want to help and if you had all died…," I said, shaking my head and looking away as tears filled my eyes and Dwalin placed his hand on top of mine which were folded into my lap.

"I do trust yeh lass," Dwalin told me and I looked up slightly. "I just dinna want to see yah hurt," Dwalin told me and I sniffled and nodded in understanding. "Yeh a fine shot, I'll give yeh that," Dwalin told me and I chuckled, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"The trick is to not aim apparently," I told Dwalin and he chuckled at that before we both looked at each other. We involuntarily leaned in towards one another as we stared into each other's eyes, but whatever moment we were having was broken as Dwalin leaned far away from me and stood up.

"Best be getting back," Dwalin told me and I nodded, rising to my feet.

We walked in silence back to our balcony and I felt a growing knot in my stomach. I didn't even know really what had just happened between us, but there was something. I noticed it now. Every time I was next to Dwalin there was this butterfly feeling in my stomach. I smiled and laughed more. I felt more carefree. Some of the pain of my father's pacing stared to lift and I felt like it was okay to be happy. There was something about Dwalin son of Fundin and I wanted to find out what it was and one of those questions was why I liked it so much when he touched my hair.

* * *

**Khuzdul-**

A'khuz- Stop

**Sindarin**

Mae govannen- Well met

Hiril vuin- My lady


	31. Shenanigans

**I am crushing it. All these chapters are flying by and I am enjoying finally getting to write this story. Woot woot! Enjoy!**

**Mels**

* * *

The next morning dawned with rosy hued skies. I sat up, watching the sun rise from the balcony. To assuage Thorin's fears, I had been given a room near the Company. When Dwalin and I had returned the night before, we found the Company somewhat subdued. They all apologized to me and I apologized myself for being so harsh. Dwalin left to sit with Balin while I sat between Kili and Fili, enjoying some time with them before Thorin called for lights out.

Thorin escorted me to my room and while I thought it was unnecessary for him to set up watches, I knew that I would be hard pressed to convince him that it wasn't necessary. So, I ended up with a guard at my door. I had slipped nodded at Dwalin that morning who was sitting on his bed roll in front of it and let him lead me back to the balcony. My plan for today was to talk with Thorin about the map. I knew that Thorin just wanted to go as soon as Oin deemed I was ready, but we weren't going to get far about figuring out where the hidden door was if we had no clue where and what to look for.

I realized I wasn't alone and looked to my side to find Bilbo standing next to me, watching the sunrise with me. He had a smile on his face and was looking out into the valley below. I smiled down at the Hobbit, realizing that Bilbo and I hadn't had much time to talk to one another since we got to Rivendell.

"Morning," I said in a low voice and Bilbo started before looking up at me.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Bilbo asked me with a look of concern, and I smiled down at him.

"I'm great. I mean it still hurts, but it could be worse," I told the Hobbit honestly and he nodded, humming.

"You did take down one of those beasts," Bilbo commented, and I smiled, nodding.

"Don't worry about being scared. I take it you have a personal history with wolves," I commented, and Bilbo looked up at me with a frown on his face.

"How did you know?" Bilbo asked me and I gestured for him to follow me. I led Bilbo to the little garden that was near the balcony and sat down on the grass amongst the flowers, patting the place beside me. Bilbo sat down, looking happy as he closed his eyes, letting the early morning sunlight fall on his face as bees buzzed about, pollinating the flowers.

"I know because you looked terrified yes, but there was something else to it when we heard them," I answered Bilbo's question as we enjoyed the sunlight and garden.

"I…yes," Bilbo stuttered, and I nodded, sighing.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Bilbo, but I know sometimes it helps to talk about it,"

"It was during the Fell Winter, the rivers in the Shire had frozen over. The harvest was terrible that year, we didn't have much food. We were starving. Hobbits don't eat seven times a day just because we love food," Bilbo told me, and I stared at him a little wide eyed.

"Seven times a day?" I asked him and Bilbo nodded enthusiastically.

"There's breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner and supper," Bilbo informed me, and I hummed before nodding and gesturing for him to continue his story.

"I was still a faunt, Hobbits come of age at thirty-three you know. I was thirty at the time. My parents decided to brave it outside, hoping to find food as our pantry was bare. A warg found them, wargs and orcs had been making their way into the Shire to find food of their own. My mother fought it off, she traveled out of the Shire to Rivendell before she married my father you know. She was even named elf friend. Well, my father died from his injuries and my mother died of a broken heart not long after. I found myself owner of Bag End. There's always been a Baggins, living under the Hill in Bag End," Bilbo told me, and I put a hand over his and squeezed it slightly.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Bilbo. I can sympathize with you," I told him, and he nodded, patting my hand.

"I know," Bilbo said with a slight smile on his face and from here we could hear the sound of the others rising, loud already as it sounded like Fili and Kili were fighting over something.

"Best get back before they notice I'm gone," I told Bilbo reluctantly getting to my feet and he nodded.

"Yes, they're quite protective of you," Bilbo told me before he laid back in the grass. "I think I'll spend some time here. I might look around the valley later," Bilbo told me, his eyes closed and a lazy smile on his face.

"Have fun," I told the Hobbit and I walked back to the others. I walked in on Kili and Fili wrestling on the floor, the others egging them on as Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose, looking fed up with the situation. "Oi!" I shouted and Kili and Fili stopped fighting, Kili falling on top of Fili who groaned as he was elbowed in the nose. "Not everyone is a morning person," I told my cousins as I picked my way towards Thorin. I sat next to him and bumped his shoulder with mine. "Good morning idad," I said as Thorin massaged his temples.

"Morning," Thorin grumbled and I hummed as I caught on to the problem. I knew that if Thorin had a headache he wouldn't want to talk about the map, so I bit my lip, determined to help. I nodded to myself and got to my feet heading over to Oin.

"Oin, do you have feverfew, willow bark, valerian, and rosemary?" I asked the Company healer as he sat with his brother and he hummed deeply as he processed my request.

"I know I have everything save for the rosemary. Might have some lavender though. Yer welcome to take stock of the herbs and use what you need lass," Oin told me and I smiled and thanked him before I raided his supplies.

I found the herbs I needed and mixed in some lavender flowers as I ground the mixture together in a mortar. Bombur, seeing what I was doing, boiled some water for me. I took a small bit of cloth bandage and tied the herbal mixture up in it before tying it tightly closed. Bombur poured me a cup of hot water and I let the herbs soaking the water, their essence seeping into the water. Once I knew it would be potent enough, I brought it over to Thorin and sat down next to him again. I offered him the cup and he frowned at it before taking it. He took a sip and seemed slightly surprised by the pleasant taste.

"Lavender sweetens the mixture. Should help soon," I told Thorin who nodded in thanks before I went and helped Bombur make breakfast.

Apparently, Nori had raided the kitchens so we had fresh baked bread, butter, jam, and sausages that were part of our supplies that we had picked up in Bree and wouldn't last much longer. Bombur passed me the first plate with a smile and told me to go sit as he finished. I sat next to Balin as Dwalin walk up to get his breakfast, the older Dwarf smiling at me as I settled in.

"Lass," Balin said as he watched his brother, looking slightly suspicious. I raised an eyebrow at him as I bit into a butter and jam slathered piece of bread. "We…," He started but Dwalin returned then, sitting down on the other side of him with an eyebrow raised as he shot a sort of glare at his brother.

"We need to continue your lessons. Best time to teach you more etiquette," Balin told me and I hummed and nodded my head knowing that something was up. I looked past him to Dwalin then, smiling brightly at him, but he started to shovel his food in his mouth. I hummed slightly and nodded at Balin knowingly while he wasn't looking.

Something was obviously wrong with Dwalin and Balin wanted to talk to me about it. I didn't know how much I could help. After all, it seemed like Thorin would be the better option seeing that they were best friends, but Thorin didn't seem to want to do much talking. I sighed and ate my food, closing my eyes in delight as I finished the buttery, jam smothered bread. I picked at my food before passing it to Kili covertly.

I rose and brought a plate to Thorin who thanked me, looking a little better before accepting another plate from Bombur for Bilbo. Balin seemed to decide that this was a good time to talk as he caught up with me, the two of us walking back to the garden. Bilbo was still sitting in the grass where I had left him, and he thanked me profusely for bringing him his breakfast before Balin and I walked arm in arm through the halls.

"You're worried about Dwalin," I began, broaching the subject and Balin hummed and nodded at my side.

"Aye lass. You see," Balin began, sighing as we stopped in the middle of the garden and seeing a bench nearby, he led me over to it and had me sit down. "My nadad is more stubborn than most darrow as you've no doubt realized by now," He said, and I nodded as Balin sat down next to me.

"He's even more stubborn than Thorin if that is what you mean," I said and Balin chuckled, nodding.

"Aye, that he is. You see lass," Balin said and I gestured for him to get it out. "I said I wouldn't tell you, but I know he'll be too stubborn to say anything. He refuses to act upon it mind you. "

"Act upon what?" I asked Balin with a frown and he took my hand in one of his own.

"Dwalin has told your uncle and me that you are his One," Balin told me, fginally getting it out and I frowned.

"I'm his One?" I asked and Balin nodded in confirmation.

"He thinks he's too old for you. Not good enough for you. He told me that he thinks you are his One, but he is not yours. He'd never secure his own happiness. He'd never tell you because he thinks that you hate him," Balin informed me and I frowned at this shaking my head.

"I don't hate him, Balin. I was hurt about what he did, but we talked about it, last night. I forgave him for it," I told Balin and he nodded, smiling at this news. "I… I don't know how I feel about him Balin. I like him…as a friend. And last night there was just something between us. It happened for only a second and then he pulled away. I'm not sure what it was," I told Balin truthfully and he looked pleased by my words.

"Well, you need to ask your idad about that lass. I thought you deserved to know. Whatever you do with that information is your own choice to make," Balin told me, patting my hand as I frowned.

"And if I did nothing?" I asked him and Balin hummed and tilted his head as he looked at me.

"Then I think you'd both be unhappy," Balin said and I hummed. We rose from the bench and I played with my hands as I tried to process everything that he had just told me.

This explained so much. The looks, Dwalin sitting by my side and brining me food and just looking out for me. Mahal had told hinted that my One was someone close by. A One was the other half of your soul. I could see it. Dwalin was fire and strength. He burned hot and when no one was around to cool him he dove right in, not caring if he could get hurt. He was loyal to Thorin, his shield brother and to Durin's line. He probably thought that as he was only Thorin's personal guard he was not in the proper position to ask to court me. I knew about royal families after all, just not about how to be in one.

Dwalin was of Durin's line though. A third or fourth cousin to me. I was like the water. Soothing and with a kind word. Someone who could possibly reign in and cool his fire. Last night, I felt that if something more had happened, I would have liked it to have. I felt safe around Dwalin. He had a different sense of humor, but I felt like I could express myself to him. I was confused though. If I was his One, why would he not fight for me. Did he not want me? Was that it?

When I looked up, I noticed that Balin was gone and I knew that I had to find Thorin. If anyone knew how Dwalin felt it was Balin and Thorin and Thorin apparently knew the truth. I worried my hands as I made my way through the gardens and back to our balcony. Bilbo was gone, as were the others, only Thorin still sitting on his bed roll, studying the map. He looked up as I approached him and frowned worriedly.

"Mizimith?" He asked as I sat next to him, hugging my knees.

"You knew that Dwalin thinks I am his One," I stated, and I turned to look at Thorin and he nodded, putting the map away.

"I did. He told Balin and I that he thought you to be in Bree," Thorin informed me and I nodded. "Did you Recognize him as your One?" Thorin asked and I shook my head.

"No, Balin informed me. Dwalin thinks he is too old for me or not good for me or not enough for me," I said incredulous. "Why wouldn't he fight for me if I am his One?" I asked and Thorin sighed deeply and held up his arm, offering for me to cuddle next to him. I scooted over and tucked myself under his arm and Thorin chuckled,

"Dwalin is…stubborn to a fault. He is also loyal. Dwalin is my friend first and my guard second. Dwalin sees the opposite. Dwalin is also older than me by a few years. It isn't unheard of for a darrow to have a younger One, but Dwalin sees you also as another Durin to protect. He thinks that he has nothing to offer you. You are my heir. He knows that if something were to happen to me, you would be Queen," Thorin explained to me and I nodded.

"He wonders if he would embarrass me you mean. Him being a guard and me being a princess," I said and Thorin nodded in agreement. "Isn't that for me to decide though?" I asked and Thorin nodded again.

"Do you love Dwalin? I know you have your differences, but could you love him?" Thorin asked me and I inhaled deeply and sighed out a long breath.

"I think I could love Dwalin. I can't say I love him now, we've only spent a handful of time alone with one another, and last night was our most pleasant exchange with one another," I told Thorin who seemed to balk at this slightly.

"I'm aware," Thorin grumbled and I chuckled, nudging him in the ribs.

"Nothing happened," I assured him and Thorin grumbled at that again. "I think that it is my decision if Dwalin is good enough or not for me. He can think what he likes, but I have a choice too in the matter," I told Thorin who begrudgingly nodded. "Do…do you disapprove of that?" I asked a frowning Thorin and he shook his head.

"I wish you and Dwalin all the happiness in the world. However, I have begun to see you as I do Fili and Kili, like my own child," Thorin told me, sounding a bit embarrassed. "If any dwarf tried to court you, I would be a little reluctant to let them," Thorin informed me as I looked up at him and I grinned before burying my face into his coat.

"Men lananubukhs me, adad kurdu," I mumbled into Thorin's arm, calling him the father of my heart, something I honestly felt, and he wrapped his arms around me tightly and hugged me to him.

"Men lananubukhs me, nâthuê kurdu," Thorin rumbled near my ear as I turned in his arms and flung my arms around his neck. When we finally pulled back from one another, both our eyes were misty. "If you wish to pursue Dwalin, I will not stop you. If anyone is worthy of marrying you, it is Dwalin son of Fundin," Thorin told me before he leaned in and bumped foreheads with me.

"If I was going to…how would I go about that?" I asked Thorin, the father of my heart and he chuckled slightly and knocked foreheads with me.

"Typically, the darrow would approach the darrowdam. He would have made a pair of courting beads by his own hand or present the beads of his amad. He comes to the darrowdam with his hair unbound, laying out each of his titles for her. He kneels at his One's feet and ask if his love is returned. If it is, he braids the courting braid into your hair, and you braid one into theirs. Certain events in a darrow's life are done in ritualistic fashion, certain words and phrases must be said," Thorin informed me before sighing deeply. "I've never gone through it myself so perhaps I am not the best person to tell you what is to be done. Ask Glion or Bombur, both are married. Whatever you need, ask it of me," Thorin told me and I hugged him tightly once more before getting to my feet, a bright smile on my face.

"I'll go and find Master Gloin then. Things were a bit different where the Wizard sent adad in me. Usually a man would buy a ring and get down on one knee and propose that the two wed. It has a few similarities. I always found it a bit romantic. Of course, adad never told me about marriage. He probably didn't want to think about it," I said, snorting a little and Thorin nodded, looking slightly grim.

"I know the feeling," Thorin grumbled and I laughed before ducking down and bumping him on the forehead with my own. He looked up at me and smiled and I laughed before I went on my way off to find Gloin.

A male elf was passing nearby, and I asked him if he knew where the other dwarves were. He looked a little harried by the question and only told me that they were at the Fountain of Varda. I frowned, not knowing where that was until I recalled that the fountain that Dwalin and I had gone to last night had a statue of a woman. It was as good of a place to start as any.

I retraced my steps in the direction of the fountain and grinned brightly as I heard them as I got closer. I hummed to myself as I walked. I never thought I would get married or have a family again. True, I needed to get to know Dwalin better to find out if there was love there, but if Dwalin was sure that I was his One, I must be his as well.

As I came around the corner and the fountain came into view, my mouth fell open in pure and utter shock. Clothes littered the ground around the fountain and as I stepped around the corner, the very naked Fili and Glion came sliding down the waterfall and into the fountain as Bombur jumped into the fountain from an elevated position near the statue's arm. Ori was on top of Dori's shoulders and Kili was on top of Dwalin's, Kili and Ori trying to push each other off. Oin sat by himself off to the side and I watched as Nori walked around outside the fountain and smacked Bofur on the ass with a belt, Bofur responding in kind, still wearing his hat.

I squeaked loudly in surprise and turned around quickly as Kili pushed Ori over, he and Dori falling into the pool. I tried to leave, my cheeks flaming, but I could hear Dwalin shouting for the others to stop behind me and I flushed a deeper red as I hurried away. I almost ran straight into Lindir and Lord Elrond and I stopped short, Lord Elrond nodding his head in greeting.

"Man aur nin híril," Lindir said as he bowed slightly to me and I curtsied a little bit better than the night before.

"Excuse me," I told them, and Lord Elrond bowed his head before I hurried off, vowing to hide.

I ducked into a hall off the path as I heard my name being called behind me and I hid inside the room. There was a statute inside that held a sort of shelf, upon which was a broken sword. It was shattered in several pieces and the blade looked to be made from mithril. I reached out to touch it but retracted my hand as a young man stepped into view. His hair was dark brown and fell to his shoulders. He was fresh faced with grey eyes and he wore a dark tunic and trousers. While he was tall his ears were visible, and they weren't pointed.

"Mae g'ovannen nin híril," The young man greeted me with a bow of his head, and I bowed my head back at him. My name was called again, and I ducked to the side, hiding. The young man raised a finger to his lip and hid as well and when my name was called again it was from further away. "Why are you hiding?" The young man asked me with a smirk on his face as I straightened up and smoothed down my skirts.

"I caught my companions in an awkward position and I don't wish to talk about it at the moment with who was searching for me," I told the young man who nodded.

"Ah yes, the fountain," The young man said, and I blushed and nodded. "Goheno nin," The young man said as he stepped closer to me. "Forgive me. I should introduce myself. I am Strider," The young man told me, and I smiled slightly at him.

"Adaira, daughter of Gloin, son of Groin. It's strange to see someone other than an elf her," I remarked, and Strider raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Stranger still to see a dwarf in Imladris," Strider said, and I snorted, rolling my eyes. "I am a ranger. I patrol the lands of the Shire and Bree. Lord Elrond is like a father to me. The sword is called Narsil, forged during the First Age by the famed Dwarven-smith Telchar of Nogrod. During the final battle between the Last Alliance and Mordor, the sword was broken when Elendil and Gil-galad fought Sauron themselves and were slain. Taking up the handle-shard of Narsil after his father's defeat, Isildur cut a ring from Sauron's hand, defeating him," Strider informed me and I studied the sword closer at his mention that it was a Dwarven smith who had made it. It was most definitely made of mithril.

"I am a healer's apprentice from the Blue Mountains. My family is escorting me to my betrothed in the Iron Hills," I lied, knowing that anything could get back to Lord Elrond.

"My congratulations to you then," Strider told me with a bow. "I overheard that a dwarven woman was injured. You?" Strider asked me and I nodded.

"A warg. I killed it thought before it killed me," I told him, and he chuckled.

"Forgive me, my lady, but you don't look like a dwarven woman. I've heard that they have beards. You look more like a Hobbit or a shorter woman of the race of Men," Strider said, and I chuckled at that.

"Well, I'm definitely a dwarf or else my mama has some explaining to do," I told Strider before shaking my head as he frowned a bit at my words. "My cousin doesn't have much of a beard himself. I take after my mother," I explained, and Strider nodded in understanding.

"My cousins and I will be training later. You and your family are more than welcome to make use of our training halls and our weapons," Strider offered, and I smiled brightly at him.

"Dolzekh menu," I told him, slipping into Khuzdul, in my excitement and Strider raised an eyebrow at me. "Sorry, thank you. I know that they will be very grateful to have a place to spar," I told Strider and he smiled back at me.

"You are very welcome," Strider told me before bowing his head once more. "I think the coast is clear, my lady," Strider told me, and I chuckled at that.

"I guess I have to face them sooner or later," I told him, and he nodded with a chuckle.

"Galu. Na lû e-govaned vîn. Good luck. Until next we meet." Strider told me in both English and Westron before I ducked out of the room and back on the path. I made my way back to our balcony and found out that the others were searching Rivendell for me if the comments from the few Elves I passed who were talking to one another were true. There were a lot of stares and passing glances. It was ultimately Ori who found me, thankfully clothed, and he looked very red in the face himself as he came running up to me, looking relieved.

"Adaira," Ori said, catching his breath as he stopped before me, growing a darker shade of red that tinged his ears as well. "We're so sorry. None of expected that you would see that," Ori said in a rush and I raised my hand, stopping him.

"I'm sorry for overreacting and hiding. It's…fine. Next time you may want to use the bathing hall," I told Ori, blushing myself and somehow he grew even more red. I heard a cheer shouted and turned around, Kili barreling towards me up the path.

"Fee! I found her!" Kili shouted and I heard several answering calls and I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. "We're so sorry," Kili began and I stopped him as the rest of the Company sans Balin, Bifur, and Thorin came up the path making their apologizes as well. I held up my hands, halting them and sighed.

"It's over. It happened. You all wish it hadn't and so do I. It's fine," I told them all and many of them sighed in relief. "I was looking for you actually Master Gloin," I said as I looked at the older Dwarf who stepped forward through the throng. I blushed as I made eye contact with Dwalin who seemed to be blushing slightly himself.

"What do yeh need lass?" Gloin asked me gruffly and I tried to forget how…big Dwalin was and push the images of him naked from my head.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" I asked him and he frowned at me before nodding. Dwalin looked at me curiously and I met his eyes once more and smiled before nodding, trying to convey that I was okay as I slipped my arm into Gloin's and walked away from the others. "I have some questions and Thorin told me that I should talk to you since you are married," I began as we walked to the room I had been given. When we entered the room, I closed the door and walked over to the bed, sinking down on the soft mattress. Gloin pulled up a chair and sat across from me waiting for me to speak.

"I need to know about courting," I said with a blush rising once more to my cheeks and I looked down at my hands which were folded in my lap.

"Well lass, there are certain rituals that occur when a darrow goes to court a darrowdam," Gloin began and I nodded in understanding.

"That's what Thorin said," I agreed and Gloin blew out a breath. "He knows you're asking then?" Gloin asked me and I nodded once more. "Took yah long enough," Gloin commented and I spluttered at that.

"Took me…it's Dwalin who knew and won't tell me himself," I said and Gloin grinned widely.

"Eh hey! So, it is Dwalin," Gloin said cheerily and I put my face in my hands, embarrassed. "Now lass, nothing to be embarrassed about," Gloin told me, coxing me to look at him and reading my face. "Well, I guess the first thing that happens is that a dwarf will approach a parent or a guard and ask them for permission to court his One. If they don't have permission, they still could marry but marrying without permission is seen as unseemly. Of course, your aunt Dis married without permission herself. Vili was a miner, Guild Master mind yeh. The two met when Dis was trying to get miners more rights and higher pay," Gloin explained to me and I hummed knowingly. Basically, they eloped.

"Yer grandfather got over it soon enough once he saw her happy and gave them his blessing. If you've not gotten permission, a blessing works just the same after the fact though that's most often used in situations where a babe is already on the way," Gloing explained and my eyes widened and I made an "ah" sound as I realized what he meant. He seemed to realize what he had told me, and I grinned. So, Fili was the product of a shotgun wedding.

"Anyway… after permission is granted, a dwarf will come before his One empty handed and he presents himself without titles to his One, just a simple khazad. All his titles and every name he has worn in his life is presented as well. That part is very important so that his One sees everything about him laid bare before she enters into an official courtship with him," Gloin continued and I sighed. It was a lot to remember and a lot to consider.

"Once she accepts his courtship, a khazad must fight a chosen member of the darrowdam's kin to prove he can protect her. Most often it is her father, but a brother or an uncle can fill in if her adad is in no shape to fight or no longer with us. There are no limits to how many times a khazad can try to fight for his One's hand. Only once he can win in one on one combat can he braid his bead into his One's hair and the courtship begins," Gloin explained as I nodded, taking mental notes.

"Then comes a series of walks or dinners which are chaperoned. Gifts will be exchanged between the two during courtship of course. They're to be created by your own hands. The courtship can last as long as each couple wishes to. Either can declare they wish to marry and then more gifts are given, and an engagement braid is given with new beads. The comes just arranging everything and the actual marriage," Gloin explained and I nodded and sighed heavily.

"So…can a darrowdam ask for permission to court a darrow?" I asked and Gloin hummed and rubbed his beard.

"It's never been done before, I can tell yeh that," Gloin told me and I nodded in understanding. "It's not been done before, but there is a first time for everything lass," Gloin told me as he rose and patted my shoulder. "You'll figure it out lass," Gloin told me before he slipped out of my room, giving me a lot to think about. I groaned and rolled over, screaming into a pillow.

Why did this have to be all so difficult. Couldn't we just say we just decided to enter into a courtship? I sighed knowing that it wouldn't be possible. Like it or not I was a princess and Thorin's heir. If I wanted to even approach this, it needed to be done properly so no one could contest it. Before I did anything though, before I approached Dwalin, I needed to know how he truly felt. I need to watch him and see if he expressed any interest in me. If and only if he did then I could admit to myself perhaps that I felt something for him too.

**Khuzdul**

Nadad- Brother

Idad- Uncle

Men lananubukhs me- I love you

Adad kurdu- Father of my heart

Nâthuê kurdu- Daughter of my heart

Khazad- Dwarf

Adad- Father

**Sindarin**

Man aur nin híril – Good day, my lady

Mae g'ovannen- Well met

Nin híril- My lady


	32. Answers

**QUESTIONS ANSWERED:**

**Aragorn:** I know he was actually ten when all this was going on, but in the movies, Thranduil sent Legolas to find Strider, meaning he was old enough to be a ranger. I know we were all like "What?" but I decided to run with it. I have Aragorn as being ten years older in this story making him twenty rather than ten which he would have been during the Hobbit. In this story I am combining the movies and the books into one so I am taking some liberties with the timelines compared to a second story I am just writing for myself right now where I strictly follow the books.

**Aredhel:** Yes, she is the elleth from the First Age.

**Elrond:** Of course he knows who Adaira is, but he doesn't seem like the sort of person to call her out on her BS**. **With that said, he knows who her mother is, but isn't sure of her father. I'm guessing you can figure out who he thinks her father is and hint, it isn't Frerin.

* * *

The next morning when I awoke, to what sounded like the entire company yelling outside of my door. I sat upright in bed, pinching the bridge of my nose, not able to even think. I heard someone trying to quiet the rabble and I popped out of bed, still dressed as I was for dinner the night before and I put a hand on the door ready to pull it open.

"Keep it down, yah bastards, the lass is still trying to sleep!" Dwalin whisper shouted as I pulled open the door, everyone falling silent and Dwalin fuming at them.

"Trying and failing, Master Dwalin," I assured the dwarf who looked ready to wring some necks. "May I inquire as to why you are being louder than elephants right outside my door?" I asked and Kili, ever the voice of idiocy decided to act as spokes person for the group.

"What's an elephant?" Kili asked me and Fili and I groaned as I rubbed at my temples. Now I was the one to feel Thorin's headache from the previous morning.

"Kili, I only just woke up," I told my cousin as I waved my hands and gestured for them to move out of my way. I walked towards the balcony, the others trailing after me. Thorin looked up when I entered and poured a cup of something for me which he handed me as soon as I sat down next to him. I smelled the same mixture as I had made for him the morning before and downed it gratefully.

"I would ask how your morning has been, but I can already see for myself," Thorin grumbled beside me and I groaned and hid my face into his arm as Kili continued to bug Fili about elephants.

"They won't shut up," I grumbled myself and Thorin chuckled as I pulled my face from his arm.

"Tell me about it," Thorin told me quietly and I couldn't help but chuckle myself. Bombur began to hand out breakfast which was the same as the day before save for the face that we had cheese.

"Hungry lass?" Bombur asked me as I got up and grabbed a plate for Thorin too.

"I could eat something," I told him, and he slipped an extra sausage on my plate with a wink.

"How can you eat all that green stuff?" Kili asked me as I sat next to Thorin and handed him his plate. I turned my attention to Kili and shrugged.

"It tasted worse than dirt," Fili agreed, grimacing in disgust.

"Well, it wasn't exactly my cup of tea. Bit plain, but there are lots of people that eat only green stuff as you called it, at least where I grew up," I told my cousins and the company made various disgusted faces at my words. "One thing that we shouldn't do is insult our host's table," I said, pointing my fork at Ori and Kili. "I've never had plain lettuce myself. Usually if I decide to eat a salad it is because I think I am getting to fat and I want to try dieting and even then, I eat it covered in dressing. Maybe I can make some," I said, muttering the last part to myself as the dwarves protested my words.

"You are beautiful the way you are mizimith," Thorin told me firmly to the agreement of the others and I smiled at him and the others.

"Thank you," I told him, slightly embarrassed and we all continued to eat. As I chewed on a bit of sausage, I remembered that it came from our store of food. "Can we afford to dip into out food supplies?" I asked Thorin who stopped and smiled at me.

"While I am proud of you thinking like a leader, leave me to worry about the food. Just enjoy it for now," Thorin assured me and I went back to eating. "What's your game plan while we're here?" I asked him quietly and he leaned in closer towards me.

"I plan to meet with the elf lord and Gandalf this morning and discuss our needs. While we are here, use your time wisely. Once we leave from here, our road will be infinitely more dangerous as we begin to cross the Misty Mountains. Train as much as you can," Thorin informed me and I nodded, seeing and opening to discuss the offer Strider had made yesterday to me.

"I was extended an invitation for us to make use of the training hall," I told him quickly in a low voice and Thorin set his plate down and turned to me.

"By whom?" He asked me gruffly and I bit my lip, worrying it between my teeth.

"Yesterday...after the whole fountain incident...," I began and Thorin raised a hand to stop me, his eyebrow creeping further towards his hairline.

"What incident?" Thorin asked me and I caught the looks of the others. Right...no one had mentioned it because Thorin might castrate them.

"Oh, um, it was nothing really. That isn't the point, I met a ranger. Lord Elrond is his adoptive father. He extended the invitation to us," I explained quickly and Thorin grunted before going back to his food. "I think we all could use a chance to let off some steam, what do you think?" I pushed and Thorin sighed deeply.

"I think fraternizing with those tree shaggers and their kin is beyond us. Nî ikrit fund," Thorin grumbled and I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"We have to play nice adad kurdu, like it or not we are guests of Lord Elrond's house. I don't think calling them tree…, I said, glossing over the last word as Thorin shot me a look. "…is the way to go about things. It is unadvisable for us to insult our host. Rather than seeing it as fraternizing with the enemy, it could be seen as us simply taking advantage of Lord Elrond's kindness," I told Thorin and he frowned before grunting once more.

"I don't like it, but we cannot stay idle either. If Oin thinks you are ready, you and your cousins may go and train," Thorin told me and I smiled brightly before leaning in and kissing his cheek. He surprised me by bumping foreheads with me. Seeing that the matter was done, I decided to lighten the mood back up.

"Hey Bilbo?" I asked and the Hobbit turned to me, pointing to himself in confusion. "You know what I love…?" I asked him as just like I wanted, everyone was hanging on my words. "a nice…fromage," I said, and Bilbo nodded as we both turned to look at the cheese as some of the dwarves coughed and blushed and Fili hold a hand over Kili's mouth.

"Mmmm, yes. It's very nice. I enjoy a good fromage from time to time too," Bilbo told me with a straight face, and everyone looked like they were slightly dying, trying to hold back. Thorin pinching the bridge of his nose as I mentioned the word again, no doubt thinking I was about to start another round of repeating the foreign swear word over and over again.

"Now this fromage, sort of moist," I said as I reached forward and cut a bit of cheese off of the wheel that had been pilfered from the kitchens. I held the chuck up and took a bite as I made eye contact directly with Kili who was squirming in his seat. "Moist fromage," I said and Ori suddenly gasped as he caught on.

"It's cheddar I think," Bilbo told me, and I nodded in agreement, popping the rest in my mouth.

"Fromage Dwalin?" I asked, being a little shit and he turned several shades of red and looked down at his plate. "Really, no fromage? Does anyone want fromage?" I asked the dwarves around me before cutting a bit of cheese off and held it up. The tension broke when Bofur was the second one to catch on, bursting out in laughter. As the rest of the dwarves caught on, they joined him, but Dwalin was still a little red about the cheeks as I caught his eye once more.

"Bless me lass! You had us all thinking…!" Bofur got out before succumbing for laughter again.

"I know. Well, that was a lovely breakfast," I complemented Bombur, standing and handing him back my empty plate with a grin.

Once Oin was done eating I approached him and asked him if he could take a look at my injuries and determine if I was ready to start training again. We went to my room and he inspected every inch of the skin on my back, humming here and there before he stepped back and told me I could put my shirt back on.

"You're healing nicely lass. As long as you don't overdo it, yeh should be fine," Oin told me and I smiled back at him.

"Thank you," I told the older dwarf who smiled at me before packing up his things and leaving. Now that I had a quiet moment to think, I was filled with determination, the fire within me burning in my gut. My mission was to find out if Dwalin truly felt something for me. I wasn't going to approach him unless I had confirmation first.

When I cast my eyes around my sunlight room, I noticed that there was a dress draped over the chair in front of the dressing table which hadn't been there before breakfast. It must have been dropped off when I was gone. I walked over to it, my hands trailing over the soft velvet skirts. The skirt was a dark green and the bodice was made of meadow green silk, carefully embroidered with pink flowers and trailing vines. It was the nicest dress I had ever seen before and I was surprised that it was for me.

There was also a folded set of clothes on the chair, leggings of doe colored cotton and a tunic of dark blue, most likely to replace the clothes which I had lost. I stripped out of my blue dress and put on the leggings and tunic which fit me perfectly. I sat and unbound my hair before combing through it, fixing all of my braids.

My fingers lingered on my new wooden bead and I smiled before pulling the top layer of my hair back and tied it up to keep the hair from falling in my face. I slid my feet into my boots and took one last deep breath before I left, picking up my bow and dagger along the way, and returned to the company to find Fili and Kili. I was met with a rather eager group of dwarves however, Oin's report to Thorin no doubt being overheard.

"Heard that you knew a place where we could train," Gloin said, ax already in hand and I nodded vigorously.

"Yeah. I don't know exactly where we are going, but there is a place that was offered up" I told them and Dwalin who was at the front of the group cracked his knuckles.

"Lead the way," He told me, and I nodded before I led the way, ready to do something rather than sitting about and waiting for something to happen.

* * *

"We'll, he's whipped," Nori commented to the other dwarves as they followed after Adaira, Dwalin carrying her bow for her so it "wouldn't hurt her back".

"What?" Kili asked the thief in confusion, taking a look between Dwalin and Adaira who were walking a few paces ahead of them.

"Dwalin's got the moon eyes for your cousin," Bofur told Kili, leaning in towards the prince and waggling his eyebrows while batting his eyes.

"He can't be, he's…Dwalin," Fili told them with confusion and Nori and Bofur laughed at his words.

"Aye lad, that he is," Balin told Fili and Kili with a knowing look and the princes shared a look with one another both looking grim.

"Thorin's not going to like this," They said in unison, the two princes shaking their heads as the frowned deeply.

* * *

I led the dwarves through Rivendell, the leader of the pack this time around. I asked the first elf I saw where the training hall was, and they begrudgingly told me. I was voted the voice of the group, the others hanging back as I spoke to the elf and I rolled my eyes before following the directions I was given. I heard the sounds of battle before we reached the training yard, so I knew I was headed in the right place. Two dark-haired, identical elves were sparing in the yard, their blades whipping so fast that they were almost a blur. Strider was practicing his archery, but when we approached them, they stopped.

"What do we have here?" One of the dark-haired elves asked as the dwarves behind me crossed their arms over their chests.

"Mellon!" Strider said as he saw me and he approached us, bowing slightly to me. I heard Dwalin growl behind me and I smiled.

"Thought we might take you up on your offer. If it still stands?" I asked Strider and he nodded and gestured with his hand.

"Of course," Strider said as the dark-haired elves stepped forward.

"Gi nathlam hì, hiril vuin," The dark-haired elves said in unison, bowing their heads to me. The others bristled behind me, obviously feeling insulted by the elves use of a language they didn't know.

"Ù- bedin edhellen," I said, remembering the one phrase my father taught me in the Elvish language of Sindarin and both elves laughed slightly.

"For someone who does not speak Elvish, your Sindarin is quite good, my lady," The elf on the left told me before he bowed to me. "I am Elladan," He introduced himself before his brother on the right bowed also.

"And I am Elrohir," The second elf introduced himself as he rose. "Estel told us that he had met a female dwarf, but we very much doubted him," Elrohir said and I winced as the dwarves behind me tightened their grips on their weapons.

"The term is darrowdam. Estel?" I corrected them before asking my question.

"But another name of mine, my lady," Strider informed me and he nodded before shooting a look at the twins. "As my cousins have said, you are welcome here. Please," Strider told us, and the dwarves shouldered past the elves and Strider, only Dwalin remaining behind, standing behind me.

"Come on lass," He said gruffly, and I looked back at him before nodding.

"Thank you," I told Strider before letting Dwalin lead me to the others.I accepted my bow and quiver back from Dwalin and then Kili and I went to stand before the targets to work on our bow skills, Kili continuing my training. The twins stood nearby, watching as Strider joined us. Fili and Dwalin were sparing, Dwalin practically crushing him with his blows and Fili tapped out quickly, the others taking him. I had a feeling I knew what he was so ready to pound them into the ground. Two elves and a ranger.

Elrohir and Elladan started trying to throw in pointers, which turned into a who has the bigger penis competition, not literally, but by their actions as they tried to one up each other. I threw a look over my shoulder at Strider as Kili and the twins fought over the proper technique, the elves surprised to even find a dwarven archer amongst the group as it wasn't a usual weapon for a dwarf. Strider shrugged apologetically and I headed over to where Fili was sparing with Gloin.

"Perfect timing," Fili told me as he feinted to the side and managed to get around Gloin. "Dead," He said and Gloin swore, huffing and puffing. "Want to give it a go?" Fili asked me, holding one of his swords out by the hilt.

"Might as well," I told him, dropping my bow and quiver and taking the sword from him.

"Best to teach her hand to hand first," Dwalin said behind me then and I turned to find him wiping his face on his shirt which was clinging to him, soaked in sweated. "If someone were to sneak up on yah, yah might not have time to get to yer dagger like yeh did," Dwalin said and Fili nodded in agreement.

"He's right there," Fili told me, and I nodded and handed him back his sword.

"Let's give it a go," I told Dwalin and he nodded before walking away from me. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the ground and turned back, swinging his arms back and forth in front of him as he loosened his muscles. "Yeh won't have time to loosen up if it is a real fight but try to stay loose. Yeh don't want to hurt yerself," Dwalin told me and I nodded in understanding and rolled my shoulders to try and get some of the tension out of them.

"Now, if I come at yeh, there's certain things yeh can do. Go for the eyes, the throat, or the stones," Dwalin told me as he stepped up to me, so we were only inches apart. "Scratch at the eyes or jab yer fingers in them. You can also jab here," Dwalin told me, pointing out each location before pointing to the Adam's apple. "A knee to the stones works too. It can take down any man giving yeh time to get to yer weapon," Dwalin told me before smirking as a few of the others chuckling. I noticed that everyone was watching us and some of the others seemed to be betting on something. "Don't think I have to tell you where to find those," Dwalin told me and I smirked back at him.

"Still in the same place as usual I reckon," I told him and he chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest.

"Aye, I reckon that as well," He said before he grabbed me, spinning me around so that he was behind me and his arm was around my throat. "If they grab yeh, tuck your chin in and…," Dwlain said before I tucked my chin in and elbowed him in the ribs, he groaned and then I pushed myself upwards, arching my back and headbutting him.

He grunted and I quickly leaned down, forcing him to move with me and I grabbed his leg and pulled it forward. His leg moved slightly a fraction and he went off balance, his leg falling out from under him and he fell on his back. I twisted around, still holding him by the leg, but he side swiped me with his free leg and I fell onto my back beside him. He didn't waste any time and he rolled over on top of me. He grinned slightly and I grinned back at me. Obviously, his size and muscle were a match for me, but I was agile and quick. I couldn't maneuver my legs as he was pinning them and my arms down, but dwarves had thick skulls.

I headbutted Dwalin who grunted on the first blow, but Dwalin was used to pain, I need to do more than that. Which is why I headbutted him a second time, aiming for his nose. I was grateful when I smashed him in the nose just right that it would send shooting pain up through his nose. He loosened his grip just enough that I was able to get my leg free and I slipped it around Dwalin's hip. He put an arm around my neck, holding me down as the dwarves wolf whistled at us. I was able to get my other foot free when he rolled over onto his side to hold the top half of me down, without realizing I had more strength in my legs.

I grunted against Dwalin's hold and I breathed out a long breath before tilting myself back, throwing my legs up over my head. I got one leg up and locked around Dwalin's neck, the knee on my other leg pressing into the small of his back. I used it as leverage and kicked downwards, and Dwalin was rolled over me and down so that our positions were reversed. Dwalin breathed heavily as I fell on top of him, my heart racing as I gasped for breath. Dwalin let out a laugh and his chest rumbled as I rose and fell on his chest with every breath he took.

"Nicely done lass," Dwalin told me before he rolled out from under me and helped me to my feet. "I thank yeh for not using yer teeth. Bit nasty," Dwalin told me before he gestured up at his right ear where part of it was missing, the skin mottled. "Got that from an orc," Dwalin told me as I grimaced. "Yer adad taught yeh then?" Dwalin asked me and I nodded as money exchanged hands.

"He made sure I could protect myself. It's been years since I've spared anyone," I admitted and Dwalin chuckled again.

"Not bad lass. Could use some more practice, but not bad," Dwalin told me, clapping me on the shoulder before he walked away, picking up his shirt and wiping his face again. He joined his brother at the side of the ring, Dwalin shooting him a look as Balin smiled at him. When Dwalin had been staring down at me there had been a look in his eyes, something that I would almost call fondness. As I walked towards Fili and Kili, Nori caught my eye and waggled his eyebrows at me.

I remembered something he had told me back when Thorin and Dwalin had spared with one another. Nori had told me that khazad like to parade around in front of darrowdams to show off their battle scars and muscles. Of course, Dwalin could have just done it because his shirt was clinging to him with sweat, but I had caught him flexing his muscles, especially when he was… on top of me. I frowned slightly as I tried to figure it all out and when I turned back from watching Dwalin, Kili and Fili were grinning at me.

"That was amazing," Kili gushed as he handed me back my bow and quiver. "You actually managed to get one up on Mister Dwalin," Kili said and I chuckled slightly at that.

"I don't know about that. I'm a bit out of practice," I told him honestly and Fili shook his head.

"You used your size to your advantage though. Amad can do the same. Your adad actually was the one to train with her more. Amad told us that," Fili informed me, and I made an "ah" sound in understanding.

"What I lack in arm strength I make up in leg strength," I told him with a shrug as I swung my quiver onto my back and then put my bow over my back as well.

"That's apparent," Nori said behind me then and I jumped with a "gah" sound as he snuck up on me. I turned around and he waggled his eyebrows at me again. "So, I have a new lesson for you," Nori told me in a low voice, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Think you can manage to get your hands on Thorin's pipe?" Nori asked me and I hummed as Fili and Kili frowned behind me.

"Possibly," I told the thief and he smirked.

"What's this?" Fili asked us and I sighed and turned back to him.

"Nori has been teaching me slight of hand. I thought it best to learn just in case," I admitted and Fili nod before humming.

"Idad won't like it," He told me, and I nodded in agreement.

"Which is why I haven't mentioned it," I told him before turning back to Nori, Kili laughing in mirth.

"Is there a time limit?" I asked Nori who hummed and stroked his beard.

"Two days," He finally said, and I nodded in agreement.

"I'll see if I can manage it," I told him, and he grinned at me before patting me on my uninjured arm.

"I'll be waiting," He told me before he walked back over to Bofur who had been watching us. He winked at me and I smiled back before turning back to Fili and Kili.

"This is brilliant," Kili told me, grinning widely and I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Not a word," I reminded him, and he made a gesture of shutting his mouth and I snorted again. "Well, I would like to wash up and preferably not in a fountain," I told them, and a deep blush rose on their cheeks, tinging them a bright pink.

"Thank you for not telling Idad," Kili told me as Fili rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"He already is grumpy because we're here, I didn't need him castrating all of you too," I told them and Fili and Kili winced, their hands covering themselves just a little bit before Fili shook his head.

"We didn't think you would see us. We only wanted the Elves to see," Fili told me as he and Kili began escorting me back towards our quarters, the others shouting to us that they would catch up with us.

"Yeah well, that didn't exactly work out for you, did it?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow and they both shook their heads, turning pink again. I had them stop at the Halls of Healing for me and I popped inside, looking for Aredhel. I happened to run into Lord Elrond though who was checking on some of his people.

"Mae g'ovannen," Lord Elrond greeted me with a bow of his head. "Do your injuries pain you?" He asked me as I curtsied slightly in respect.

"No, thank you. I was looking for Aredhel," I informed Lord Elrond who smiled slightly back at me.

"Aredhel is not here today," Lord Elrond informed me, and I nodded in understanding. "Perhaps I can help you in her stead," He added, and I hummed slightly.

"I only was looking for a place to bathe," I told him, and he nodded, a slight smile on his face.

"Perhaps we have a fountain that would be to your liking," He told me, and I was the one who blushed then.

"I apologize for my kin. I think perhaps they have learnt their lesson to respect your home," I apologized, and Lord Elrond held up his hand, smiling at me.

"I only jest my lady," He assured me, and I sighed in relief. "Allow me to escort you," He told me, and I nodded in agreement. He strode beside me as we left and Fili and Kili looked slightly unhappy as we joined them outside. Lord Elrond remained silent as he escorted us the bathing halls. We stopped in front of them and Lord Elrond bowed his head to me once more. "Please feel free to make use of these halls whilst you are here," He told me, and I bowed my head back in respect.

"Thank you," I told him, and he smiled slightly down at me.

"How did you find the dress Aredhel crafted for you?" Lord Elrond asked me, and I frowned in confusion.

"Aredhel made them?" I asked Lord Elrond in surprise and he nodded at me. "The blue dress yes, the green was your mother's," He informed me, and I shook my head quickly to hide my surprised reaction.

"My mother's? You must be mistaken my lord. My mother has never visited Rivendell," I lied, trying to keep my cover, but Lord Elrond only smiled wider at me.

"You look just like your mother, Alayla," Lord Elrond informed me, his smile never faltering as he called my bluff and he sighed deeply then. "I would recognize her daughter anywhere. The last time I saw her, she arrived here in Rivendell, malnourished and greatly injured. She stayed her for quite some time until she was well enough to leave. I wish I could tell you that I knew where she went, but sadly, I have heard no more word of her whereabouts," Lord Elrond told me sounding both fond and sad. "It was I who named her Elf-friend. She acted as our ambassador with Nordinbad, but no word has come from Nordinbad since the fall of the Lonely Mountain," Lord Elrond said, and I frowned deeply. "You and your kin are most welcome here," He told me, and I nodded, before he bowed to me and left us.

"So much for trying to hide your identity," Fili said behind me then and I turned around, Fili and Kili looking grim. "Idad won't be happy about this," He added, and I nodded in agreement.

"It was bound to happen if he knew my mother," I told them and they both nodded, sharing a look with one another, not looking happy. "Let's just get cleaned up and head back to the others," I told them before I headed into the bathing hall.

There were two sides, one for women on the right and one for men on the left. I assured my cousins that I didn't need a guard and I headed into the bathing hall which provided towels as well as all the oils and soaps I would need. Several women were bathing in the communal bath which was far larger than the bath in the Halls of Healing. I felt self-conscious as the stopped their conversations, staring at me before they began whispering to one another.

I just sighed and stripped out of my sweaty clothes and quickly stepped down into the bath, sitting on one of the steps. While I could swim, I didn't want to get in too deep. Dwarves were still heavier than most races and thus, we sunk like stone. I chose a lovely lavender oil and soap that reminded me of home, and I washed up happily, playing special attention to my hair. I ignored the other women and as soon as I was finished, I pulled myself of the hot water, not wanting to spend a moment more with them.

It wasn't hard to miss the differences between the races. The elves were hairless save for their heads, eyebrows, and eye lashes, whereas I had hairy legs and arms and other places. I also was short with wide hips and large breast while the elves were practically flat chested, willowy, and slim. I felt like a troll next to them and as soon as I toweled myself off, I hurriedly dressed back in my clothes, not caring that they were sweaty. I stomped out, toweling my hair and was grateful to find that Fili and Kili were fresh face and waiting for me.

As soon as we got back to our quarters I slipped into my room and laid down on my bed, not caring that I felt gross in these clothes. I only allowed myself a few minutes to consider the differences before I kicked myself and reminded myself that I was a darrowdam and thus would look different than the elves.

I stripped myself out of my clothes and left them folded on the end of the bed as I rebound my breast with fresh lengths of cloth and then slipped into the silk shift that would go under my dress. I sat in front of the dressing table, taking out all my braids and I decided to work on my hair later as I began trying to put the new dress on myself. I had just started on the laces when a knock sounded on the door.

"Mizimith?" Thorin asked from the other side and I crossed over to it, opening it only a bit. "I thought perhaps you might need help with your hair," Thorin said and I nodded and opened the door a bit wider so he could come in.

"I actually need help with these laces too," I admitted as he entered my room and I gestured to the laces at the back of the dress. He grunted and motioned for me to turn around before he made quick work of them.

"Are they too tight?" He asked me gruffly and I shook my head.

"No, thank you," I said, and he had me sit on the bed as he took out his comb. He sat behind me and brushed through my hair, humming lowly the tune of our shared grief for the loss of Erebor.

"Fili told me that the elf knows of your linage," Thorin commented as he brushed out some tangles.

"He knew my mother," I agreed quietly, and he grumbled slightly at that. "He doesn't know about adad though," I added as Thorin worked and he grumbled once more.

"No doubt he suspects however. Perhapse not the truth, but no doubt he knows you are of Durin's line," Thorin told me and I nodded before Thorin steadied my head. "Once he learns of our quest, he will attempt to stop us," Thorin said in a sour voice and I sighed heavily.

"He most likely will, but he might know how to read the map," I told him and Thorin grunted at that. "We can't hope to find the hidden door without knowing where to look. Dwarf doors are invisible while closed and ugmil 'adad wasn't exactly forthcoming about where it was located," I told him, broaching the subject which I knew that we needed to talk about while we had a minute alone.

"The map is the legacy of our people. I will not show it to the likes of this Elf, lord or no," Thorin told me with anger in his voice and I turned around to look at him.

"Then our quest may well be over before it could truly start. Adad kurdu, think about it. If we make it all the way to the mountain, what then? We could search for an entire lifetime and not find the hidden door. And if Smaug still lives, not one of us would dare to try and go through the front gates. I don't know about you but showing Lord Elrond the map may be our only choice," I told Thorin truthfully and a muscle popped in his jaw as he ground his teeth together.

"We can figure out a way to find the hidden door ourselves. The map is mine to protect," Thorin told me through gritted teeth.

"Just, think about it for a moment," I told Thorin firmly, getting his attention before I spoke. "You can protect the map and never reclaim Erebor or we can ask nicely for Lord Elrond to take a quick look at it and tell us where to find the hidden door," I told him, holding up a hand and stopping him as he tried to interrupt me. "Please, just hear me out, idad," I told him, and he nodded, not looking pleased.

"It's ultimately your choice, but I think traveling for half a year all the way across Middle Earth, only to arrive in the winter with no shelter and no way into the mountain, wouldn't exactly be in our favor. We have to do things we don't want to do in life. If this quest fails it would only prove to all the dwarven lords who spoke out against you and failed to lend you their aid that this quest was always meant to fail. You'd be proving them right. Then they would be able to question your judgement as a leader," I told him, and his anger softened as he blew out a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't want to see that happen, idad. We have a chance to reclaim Erebor. I'll back you in whatever you decide, but please, give it careful consideration. We know that Lord Elrond knew my mother and even named her Elf-friend. If I asked him to look at the map, it wouldn't be coming from you. It would be a favor for a friend's daughter, not coming from a king," I told him, and he lowered his hand looking at me.

"Frerin would be proud of you. You speak wisely even if I don't like it. You'll make a fine queen one day," Thorin told me gruffly and I smiled at him as he shook his head. "I cannot go back to Ered Luin, in defeat. This quest must not fail," Thorin told me firmly and I nodded in agreement. "No, I do not like it, but we will reclaim Erebor for our people," Thorin told me before placing a hand on my good shoulder. "You shall ask the elf to look at the map, but no more than that," He told me firmly and I nodded once more.

"Tonight," I told him, and he nodded in agreement. "We need to get back on the road as soon as possible. Every day we lose pushes our arrival further into winter, barring no other delays," I told him and Thorin hummed before gesturing me to turn back around so that he could finish my hair. He braided it more intricately in one long braid with several smaller braids crisscrossing through it in geometric patterns. My warrior braid and family braid hanging freely near my face. Their hair of my family braid was getting longer but I decided to leave it for now.

We ate dinner once more in the dining hall with Lord Elrond who was joined by his sons, Strider's so-called cousins. They made jests; the tension so high during dinner that you could practically cut into it with a butter knife. I approached the topic with Lord Elrond, telling him that I had found a map in the troll horde and if he had a spare moment, might he look at he. He agreed and after dinner we followed him to a long hall that looked to act as a study of sorts. Gandalf, Bilbo and Balin were with as I I took out the map which Thorin had given me.

"Our business is no concern of elves," Balin cut in as I pulled out the map, standing near Thorin's right side.

"For goodness sake, Adaria, show him the map," Gandalf directed me, and I raised a hand to quite Balin's fears.

"I only want to know what it is and what it says, Balin," I assured the dwarf, giving him a pointed look and he seemed to catch on while Gandalf looked only more exasperated.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall, Thorin Oakenshield. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond, Adaria," Gandalf gripped, and I sighed deeply.

"Everyone just take a deep breath," I told them holding up my hands placatingly. "Relax," I told them and Thorin huffed out a deep breath ass Bilbo frowned at us in confusion. I handed the map out to Lord Elrond, but Balin tried to stop me.

"Adaria, no!" He shouted and I held up a hand to him, stepping past him and Thorin before handing Lord Elrond the map. He inspected it closely, his eyes only widening slightly.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" Lord Elrond asked me with a raised eyebrow. As I went to remind him, uh lie to him, that I had found it in the troll horde Gandalf interrupted me.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Gandald asked Lord Elrond who nodded before he walked away a little bit from us, looking at the map. As the light from the waning moon coming from out on the balcony hit the map, Lord Elrond seemed to realize something.

"Cirth Ithil," He said quietly, and I frowned, not knowing what they were.

"Moon runes," Gandalf translated for us before nodding, seemingly pleased. "Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written," Lord Elrond informed us and I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked Lord Elrond surprising me and Lord Elrond hummed slightly before he led us all to an open area outside, on the side of a cliff, with waterfalls all around. The moon was behind some clouds and we walked toward a large crystalline table.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Lady Adaria; the same moon shines upon us in one week's time," Lord Elrond informed us before he folded up the map and handed it back to me. "You and your kin are welcome to stay here in Imladris until the map can be read," Lord Elrond told me, and I bowed my head to him.

"My thanks. Might we use your forges whilst we are here to fix our weapons before we make our leave of your halls?" I inquired, doing my best to sound proper.

"You may make use of all areas of my house, so long as you and your kin treat them with respect," Lord Elrond answered me after a moment, and I nodded in understanding.

"I will let my kin know of this. Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Elrond," I told the elf with a curtsy, finally getting the hang of it and he bowed his head in return before we left, leaving the wizard with Lord Elrond.

"Well, that went well," Bilbo pipped up from beside me as Thorin frowned deeply, Balin in a tizzy.

"How could you let Adaira show him the map Thorin? It is the legacy of our people," Balin hurriedly said as he walked beside my uncle.

"Adaria pointed out to me that if our quest were to fail because we cannot find the hidden door, the dwarven lords could possibly question my judgement," Thorin told Balin in a low voice as we returned to the others.

"The lass may have a good point Thorin, but the elf cannot be trusted," Balin said and I decided to intervene.

"My mother trusted him," I interjected and Balin fell silent. "She was named Elf-Friend by Lord Elrond which I why I asked him to look at the map, not Thorin. The more we bicker amongst ourselves and look as if we are hiding something is only bound to raise his suspicions. We will go with the story that we found it in the troll horde and only have academic interest in it," I told the older dwarf who sighed deeply as Thorin looked at me with pride in his eyes.

"It could work, I'll give you that lass," Balin finally said after a few moments of silence.

"We'll make it work, but we all need to be on the same page," I agreed, and he finally nodded. Thorin patted my good arm before leaning down and bumping foreheads with me. I smiled, glad that I had done something right that could help the quest.

The dwarves were having a party when we returned to the Company. I slapped a hand over my face as I saw that they were roasting sausages over a fire made by burning the Elvish furniture which looked to have come from my room or had been pilfered from somewhere else. Bofur, seeing that Bombur was sitting on a bench and eating a large bowl of food, looked at his sausage which he had just taken off of a skewer thoughtfully.

"Bombur!" Bofur called as we stopped in the entrance way to the balcony.

As Bombur looked up, Bofur threw him the sausage and Bombur caught it in his mouth. The weight of the sausage was just too much for the bench, and the bench broke; Bombur, shrieking as he fell to the floor, along with all his food. The dwarves laugh uproariously, Thorin even joining in, Balin chuckling until I elbowed them both in the ribs. I strode forward to cheers from the other, Bofur readying more sausages.

"Ye've come back in time, we were just about to get the party started," Bofur informed me as I counted to ten and took a few deep breaths.

"What did the elf say?" Dwalin asked Thorin as he got up and came over to us.

"The map cannot be read for another week. We are in luck. The secrets are written in moon runes. The elf can read them, but not until the next crescent moon," Thorin informed him, speaking louder so that the entire Company could here. "Adaira asked if we could make use of their forges and the elf agreed," Thorin told them, and many looked pleased by this news.

"If…," I said, catching everyone's attention. "…we treat his halls with respect," I told them all before gesturing to their furniture fire. "This is not respect," I pointed out and Bofur only shrugged, still roasting his sausages.

"Can't be helped now," He told me after I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why do I feel like there is something I don't know?" Thorin asked Dwalin with a raised eyebrow and a slightly scary look.

"Sorry, I'm throwing you all under the bus," I told the Company, Bofur and Nori pleading for me to stop, as I turned to Thorin. "They, including Fili and Kili, had the bright idea of bathing in one of the fountains. A fountain that is for Varda. Lord Elrond saw it…I saw it. I'd like to wipe the images from my mind," I admitted and Thorin looked thunderous.

"My nâthuê kurdu saw you all naked?" Thorin asked in anger and some winced at his tone and also the first use of him calling me the daughter of his heart in public for the first time. "And you two," He said, rounding on Fili and Kili, Kili squeaking and shooting me pleading looks. "You are old enough now to know how you have to behave. How can we show we are not savages if you act as such?" Thorin thundered and Dwalin shrugged looking unbothered.

"We thought it would be a laugh. None of us meant for the lass to see," Dwalin told him and Thorin wiped a hand down his face and let out a long steaming breath, the look he shot Dwalin the worst of them all.

"This does not happen again," Thorin told the Company who vigorously nodded. "And you two are on guard duty until we leave here," Thorin told Fili and Kili who nodded, looking relieved that that was their only punishment. Thorin stomped off and Bilbo hurried after him. I let him go, knowing that he only needed a moment.

Everyone shot me slightly dirty looks for having outed them to Thorin, but the grudge didn't hold for long as Bofur patted the spot beside him and had me sit down. He handed me a sausage and I bit into it, the juice streaming down my face. I wiped my face on the back of my hand as the merriment continued. Thorin and Bilbo returned before long and Thorin sat in the back corner which was now his spot. Bofur, egged on by the others, got up and started stomping his feet to a familiar tune.

"_There's an_…," Bofur began in a low baritone drawing out the words. "… i_nn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn beneath an old grey hill_," Bofur sang as the Dwarves began stopping their feet to the tune and clapping their hands together, Bombur betting on the bottom of his empty bowl.

"_And there they brew a beer so brown, that the Man in the Moon himself came down, one night to drink his fill!"_ Bofur sang with the others joining in and Bofur looked at me expectantly as he sang.

"_Oh…_," I sang before he could, lowering my voice to cheers from the others. "_The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-stringed fiddle; and up and down he runs his bow, now squeaking high_," I sang in a high soprano before lowering my voice to a near baritone, "_now purring low. Now sawing in the middle!_" I sang before Bilbo stood up and decided to join in as the dwarves got their fiddles out along with other instruments and began playing the jig.

"_The landlord keeps a little dog, that is mighty fond of jokes; When there's good cheer among the guests_," Bilbo sang to a loud cheer from all of us, Bofur whistling loudly. "_He cocks an ear at all the jests, and laughs until he chokes_," Bilbo finished to applause.

"_They also keep a hornéd cow as proud as any queen; But music turns her head like ale, And makes her wave her tufted tail and dance upon the green,_" Nori jumped in next, his voice more of an alto, as we kept the rhythm, making a new song that was all our own.

"_And O! the rows of silver dishes, and the store of silver spoons! For Sunday there's a special pair, and these they polish up with care on Saturday afternoons!_" Bilbo jumped back in as I smiled, the merriment something I had come to enjoy in my life.

"_The Man in the Moon was drinking deep, and the cat began to wail; a dish and a spoon on the table danced, the cow in the garden madly pranced, and the little dog chased his tail,_" Bofur sang, making up the next verses before Ori seemed to come up with something.

"_The Man in the Moon took another mug, and then rolled beneath his chair; and there he dozed and dreamed of ale, till in the sky the stars were pale, and dawn was in the air,_" Ori sang in a tenor and Nori and Bofur thumped him on the back as Ori blushed like a peach.

"_Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat: 'The white horses of the Moon, they neigh and champ their silver bits; but their master's been and drowned his wits, and the Sun'll be rising soon!'"_ I sang when I noticed that no one had anything else. Bofur laughed and pointed at me before gesturing for us all to join him on the next verse.

"_So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, a jig that would wake the dead: he squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, while the landlord shook the Man in the Moon: 'It's after three!' he said,_" We sang, thinking that was the end, but Bilbo had another verse already ready.

"_They rolled the Man slowly up the hill and bundled him into the Moon, while his horses galloped up in rear, and the cow came capering like a deer, and a dish ran up with the spoon,_" Bilbo sang and the other looked around to see who had the next first. They all grinned as the pointed to me and I shook my head, not having anything.

"_Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle; the dog began to roar, the cow and the horses stood on their heads; the guests all bounded from their beds and danced upon the floor,_" Dwalin sang then, his voice rumbling as he sawed at his fiddle faster to the delight of the others. We locked eyes on each other, and I smiled widely, slightly surprised when his lip quirked up slightly.

"_With a ping and a pong, the fiddle-strings broke! the cow jumped over the Moon, and the little dog laughed to see such fun, and the Saturday dish went off at a run with the silver Sunday spoon_," Ori sang as Dwalin looked away from me, ruining the moment.

"_The round Moon rolled behind the hill as the Sun raised up her head. She hardly believed her fiery eyes; For though it was day, to her surprise they all went back to bed!_" I finished coming up with a line finally and the fiddles stopped, and there was a great cheer and I was thumped on the shoulder a few times before Dwalin called for them to knock it off.

"Adaira," Kili said as it had all settled down and we went back to eating and lazing about as the moon rose higher in the sky. "Could you sing another song like your one about the tin soldier?" Kili asked me and I frowned and shook my head.

"It's late. You really don't want to hear me sing," I told him and Bofur heard and gasped before putting a hand over his heart.

"Ye don't deem us worthy of a voice like yours?" Bofur asked me with a grin on his face.

"It's…no one wants to hear me sing," I told him, and the dwarves voiced their protest at that and voicing their opposition to my statement. "I…one song," I relented and there were a few cheers for me. "I looked over at Thorin who was listening and met his gaze. "Adad kurdu?" I asked and he nodded, telling me he was listening. "Can you play your harp for me. And Kili…would you play you fiddle for it?" I asked and both men agreed. I sat up, wrapping my arms around my knees which I bent up to my chest as I sat, gazing into the glowing embers of the fire, the light from the flams dancing on my face.

"_When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary,_" I began to sing in a low voice and Kili and Thorin caught onto the tune easily enough and began playing to accompany my voice. "_When troubles come, and my heart burdened be. Then, I am still and wait here in the silence, until you come and sit awhile with me,_" I sang my voice steadily rising as I looked at Thorin, Fili, and Kili and smiled at them fondly.

"_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up to walk on stormy seas. I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up to more than I can be,_" I sang to my uncle and cousins before turning and looking at the Company as I sang the next repeating verse.

"_There is no life - no life without its hunger, each restless heart beats so imperfectly, but when you come and I am filled with wonder, sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity,_" I sang as I looked at Dwalin, meeting his gaze as I sang. "_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains, you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas, I am strong, when I am on your shoulders, You raise me up to more than I can be. You raise me up… to more than I can… be,_" I sang to Dwalin and just as my voice started to fade away, he rose from his seat and walked off. I looked to Balin and he shook his head at me sadly, not know what just happened either.

I was sure that I had my answer now. Dwalin, didn't love me or care for me and I was certainly not his One. He made it very clear to me that everyone was wrong. I hugged my knees to my chest, sitting between Fili and Kili and only answering questions when I was spoken to. Dwalin hadn't returned by the time Thorin told us to call it a night.

Kili escorted me back to my room and I entered, lighting a candle and taking off everything except for my shift. I plopped down on the bed as I felt my eyes well up with tears. When my face hit the pillow, something soft caressed my face and I turned and rolled to the side off of whatever it was to find a bouquet of poppies the petals the same color as my hair. I wiped my eyes, smiling and then I put a hand over my mouth as I laughed. I had my answer, but what about mine. Did I love him and was he my One?

**Khuzdul-**

Nî ikrit fund -Never trust an Elf

Adad kurdu- Father of my heart

Amad-Mother

Idad-Uncle

Mizimith- Little jewel

Ugmil 'adad- Gradfather

**Sindarin-**

Mellon- My friend

Gi nathlam hì, hiril vuin- You are welcome here, my lady.

Ù- bedin edhellen- I don't speak Elvish

Mae g'ovannen- Well met


	33. Recognition

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE:**

**First off, yes, I am back. I got a bit distracted playing Skyrim over the last few days. Next chapter is exactly what you all have been waiting for. **

**Okay, so I have had to take some liberties with timelines and ages due to the face that the movies and the books and lore don't really mirror proper ages and events. For one Dwalin was born two years after Erebor fell, but from the way the movies tell it.**

**So, I corrected myself first of all. Thorin WAS older than Dwalin. He was born in Lonely Mountain and grew up there before Erebor fell. Now the movies push up the Battle of Azanulbizar quite a bit. So, in reflection I also have gone with this timeline. Between that battle and the Quest for Erebor there was actually about 169 years. Adaira is actually older than previously thought because after all wizards can be wrong sometimes and I already had planned to add that part in.**

**So, I played with the timeline and took liberties with ages in order to combine the books and movies. I already have started writing a second Hobbit story that I might eventually post which strictly follows the books. For now, it is just for me.**

**Now that you know the liberties I have taken, please enjoy.**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I had a bright smile on my face, and I hummed as I got dressed into another new dress which had been left for me. It was a dusty purple color with white flowing sleeves. It made me feel beautiful even if it was once again simple. I braided my hair into a long braid, my warrior and family braids falling free down by the side of my face and I braided some of the poppies into my hair. I stepped out of my room, waking Fili as I did so, and he grumbled as he wiped a hand down his face and got to his feet. We joined the rest of the Company who were already awake, and I sat beside Fili and Kili who kept shooting me looks.

"Poppies," Bilbo said in surprise as he sat down near me with his breakfast and I smiled brighter, flicking my eyes covertly over to Dwalin who had his head down, suddenly very interested in his food. "They're lovely," Bilbo added, and I grinned brightly as some of the dwarves snorted and smirked.

"Thank you. I quite like them myself," I told the hobbit before turning to my food which Bombur had handed me as soon as I joined them. I continued to hum happily after I finished eating and Dwalin seemed to be trying to catch my eye. I rose and handed Bombur back my empty plate and Dwalin rose as well and intercepted me before I could sit back down.

"Can I talk to yah?" Dwalin asked me and we both turned to look at Thorin who had looked up at his words. Thorin nodded his consent and I turned back to Dwalin who looked expectant.

"Of course," I told Dwalin and he nodded before offering me his arm. I slipped my arm through his and let him escort me away, the dwarves jeering behind us until Dwalin flipped them off over his shoulder. As always, Dwalin had his axes strapped to his back, ready for danger at any moment.

"Sorry 'bout that," Dwalin told me as we started to walk through one of the gardens nearby. I smiled up at him and he turned a bit pink around the cheeks.

"No worries. You wanted to talk?" I asked Dwalin and he nodded but said nothing until we strolled over to a bench. He sat down, hands on his knees, looking unsure of himself and I sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked down and I smiled at him encouragingly. "You can tell me anything. I won't judge you," I told Dwalin and he blew out a deep breath before looking up, squaring his shoulders as he seemed to make up his mind.

"I had to talk to yah. I know yah forgave me for what I did, but I need yah to understand why I did it," Dwalin told me before wiping a hand down his face and looked back at me. "I don't know how to say this….," He began, and I patiently waited for him to collect his thoughts. "Birashagmi," He said before he turned more towards me. "It was wrong of me to tie yah up like that. I only ever mean't to keep yah safe. I lo….," He said before stopping himself and he heaved out another deep breath before continuing. "I worry 'bout yah is all," Dwalin apologized and I smiled at him softly and put my hand on his shoulder again.

"Men kemgu gajum menu," I told Dwalin and he looked relieved by my words. "I worry about all of you too," I told him and Dwalin's face fell someone, his expression unreadable and I frowned slightly before continuing. "That doesn't mean I try to hold you back when there is danger. I know you all will fight even if I like it or not. All I can do is be ready to patch you back up when the fight is over and give you a hand when you need one," I told Dwalin truthfully. I feared for the company, but I knew that they would have to fight, that I would have to fight, but when it was over, I was the one who could patch them up.

"Aye," Dwalin said before he pulled a face as I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. I frowned at his reaction and noticed him grimace as he rolled his shoulders a bit as I took my hand away.

"I saw that," I told him, and he gritted his teeth together. "What's wrong?" I asked him worried and Dwalin tried to shrug it off, but winced again, making me more worried.

"It's nothing," He grumbled, and I raised my eyebrow at him and gave him a pointed look.

"It's not nothing if you are in pain," I told him, and he looked away from me. I put a hand over his that was resting on his knee and reached up, pulling his face back to mine. "Let me help you," I told him and whatever he saw in my eyes made him sigh as I pulled away from him, giving him some space.

"It's my shoulder," Dwalin finally admitted after a pause and I nodded, as I ran through several causes for injury and how to fix them. "Being on that spit…," Dwalin added and I nodded in understanding.

"You know, I was terrified as soon as I saw that you were all captured. I…I haven't had anyone I consider as friends or family since adad…. Well, losing you all would have been…I don't even want to consider it," I admitted to myself and Dwalin and his face did that thing again before he waited for me to speak.

"It's why I was so angry before at you. I get that you thought you were protecting me, but if I hadn't gotten free and learn later that you were all eaten by trolls…I could never have gotten over that," I explained to Dwalin and he seemed to finally understand my ire. He picked up my hand which was between us on the bench and he squeezed it gently before letting it go.

"Anyway," I said, trying to brighten the mood. "Let me take a look at your shoulder," I told Dwalin and I waited for him to move but he just sat up straight, waiting for me to begin. "Um…I'll need you to remove your axes and your shirt so I can examine it properly," I told Dwalin after a beat and he seemed to flush as he reached up with his good arm and unstrapped his axes from his back, carefully setting them down beside him on the grass before he pulled his shirt off.

Being next to Dwalin was like being next to a mountain. He was broad of shoulder and his muscles bulked him out quite a bit. I wouldn't lie. I kinda liked what I saw. Dwalin had even more tattoos on his arms, chest, and back. There was hair that led from his belly button down in a little happy trail and I blushed behind him and tried to just focus in on his shoulder. His right shoulder was deformed, and the skin was mottled with purple, black and yellowing bruises. When I touched his skin lightly, goosebumps rose up on his skin and he shivered slightly. I ignored it though, knowing that I was playing on a fine line. I knew what I was doing, I was testing one last time to see if I was correct. Dwalin seemed to preen under my touch after that as I inspected his shoulder, running my hands gently over it and prodding at the bruised flesh.

"This is more than a simple strain," I said finally, and I fixed Dwalin with an annoyed look. "Why didn't you go to see Oin? Even though I was mad at you at first you could have come to see me too. This is serious Dwalin," I told him hurt that he didn't trust me and worried that he had let it go this long. "Your shoulder is dislocated. You could have seriously damaged you shoulder by waiting this long," I scolded him and what he said next shocked me.

"I wanted it to hurt," He told me in a quiet voice, and I frowned deeply as I gazed at him, our eyes meeting, brown and blue.

"Why would you want it to hurt?" I asked Dwalin softly, our face close together and he looked away from me then, not answering me. I got to my feet and then climbed up onto the bench, knelling on the stone as I tried to find the best way to do what needed to be done.

"What are yah doing?" Dwalin asked me as he reached up with his good arm and held me by the hip to steady me as I swayed slightly.

"Trying to get enough leverage to pop it back it," I told him, grabbing him by the elbow and lifting his arm slightly as I tried to start guiding the joint back into place. "This isn't going to be pleasant," I warned him, and he grunted at me, his other hand still steadying me.

"Never is. Just do it, Adaria," He told me, and I nodded grimly before pulling his arm down and around, grasping his shoulder and guiding the joint back into place. His shoulder popped loudly as the joint finally slipped back in and Dwalin swore in Khuzdul as he gritted his teeth.

"Sorry, lass," He apologized as I checked his shoulder one last time before I carefully sat down beside him once more.

"Don't be. I know that must have hurt quite a bit," I assured him before I smiled at him. "I think that is the first time you've ever used my name," I pointed out and Dwalin looked at me in confusion. "You always call me lass," I added, and he nodded in understanding.

"Do I?" He asked me and I nodded in confirmation. "Do yah mind?" He asked me then and I frowned before shaking my head.

"No, no I don't mind," I told him before frowning more deeply as I considered everything that had occurred between Dwalin and I since we left the Shire. He didn't exactly act like a man in love, always pushing me away or telling me that I didn't belong in the Company. "Dwalin, do you…dislike me?" I asked Dwalin, needing to know the truth as he put his shirt back on.

"Yah think I dislike yah?" Dwalin asked me in surprise, his eyebrows raising higher than his nonexistent hairline. "No, lass. I like yah well enough. True, I dinna trust yah when we first met, but I have no ill will towards yah," Dwalin told me and I nodded, reassured by his words. Dwalin didn't seem like the type who would lie to spare me my feelings.

"I think we both got off on the wrong foot. Do you want to start over?" I asked Dwalin who actually smiled back at me.

"Aye, I'd like that," He told me, and he rose to his feet. "Dwalin, son of Fundin, at yer service," He reintroduced himself, bowing low to me. I got to my feet as well, smiling back at him.

"Adaira, daughter of Frerin at yours and your families," I reintroduce myself with a little curtsey as was proper and Dwalin nodded, looking pleased.

"Care for a proper walk?" He asked me, after picking his axes up and strapping them to his back once more. He offered me his newly fixed arm and I stared at it for a moment, lost in thought. "Let's see what these khuthûzh call a home," He added, and I grinned up at him as I slid my arm through his.

"I'd like that very much," I told him, and we resumed our stroll through the gardens. "You know…I admire your bravery," I told Dwalin, looking up at him as he stared forward, a blush rising on his cheeks and turning his ears pink, I looked away before continuing. "When the Wargs attacked…I was too scared to think at first," I confessed and Dwalin grunted before speaking.

"I've lived through worse. Once you're more confident with a blade, yah'll find yer own bravery. Yah do well with that bow of yours. Even got an up on those trolls," He responded, and I snorted and shook my head.

"It is kind of hard to miss a troll though," I told him, and he laughed at that, throwing his head back slightly, the two of us engrossed more in our conversation than in looking about the halls we walked through.

"Ye'd be surprised. I have no skill with a bow myself. Thorin has some, taught Kili himself he did. You're on yah way to being as good as both of them. Given more time," He told me, and I blushed slightly at his compliment and shook my head once more.

"If I could actually find a sword that I could properly lift I think I would be a little better at sparring. As it is, I'm only slightly improving with daggers," I told Dwalin truthfully and he shrugged at my words.

"Yah did well enough with your adad's dagger," Dwalin pointed out and I was the one who shrugged this time.

"I doubt a fancy blade made the difference. It was nice though. It was like adad was still there to protect me," I said lowly, more to myself than do Dwalin, but he seemed to have heard me as he grunted.

"How about a spar? This time I'll teach yah a few things," Dwalin asked me and I smiled up at him, nodding in agreement.

"You know, I would like that," I told him and he escorted me back to my room where I changed into a tunic and leggings once more before we meandered our way through the city and back to the training area.

Fili and Kili were already going at it as we arrived, the only two in the area. Maybe the elves had heard that we had come here to spar and decided to give it a wide berth. Fili seemed to have the upper hand in the battle, but when he was distracted with Dwalin's and my arrival, Kili side swiped his leg and Fili landed on his back. Kili seemed pleased and offered Fili a hand up, but Fili only grinned and pulled him down onto the ground beside him. They wrestled for a few seconds as I shook my head and loosened up for my lesson.

"There you are!" Kili shouted from beside me, finally having escaped from Fili. I jumped slightly and he laughed looking pleased with himself.

"Come to join us?" Fili asked, looking between Dwalin and I with a suspicious look on his face.

"Master Dwalin wanted to show me a few things," I explained to my cousins and Kili waggled his eyebrows at me. I slapped him in the shoulder, and he yelped as Fili crossed his arms over his chest, Dwalin on the other end of the space, seemingly unfazed.

"I bet he does," Fili said, and I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior and innuendos.

"Thought I might as well give it ago, even if it turns out that I still suck at this," I said more to myself than to Fili as Dwalin walked up to us. When I turned around, he was frowning down at me.

"That's now way to approach this hûfuk kurûdaz," Dwalin told me and Fili and Kili shot Dwalin looks that I couldn't quite read as Dwalin stopped as if realizing something. I frowned, not knowing what he had just said. I was very out of practice speaking Khuzdul after all.

"I don't know that one," I told Dwalin honestly and he looked a little relieved. I knew it was something good, but not the meaning given Dwalin's and my cousins' facial expressions.

"It's…don't worry. It's a friendly term," Dwalin assured me and I raised and eyebrow at him. That still didn't answer my implied question.

"Very friendly some would say," Kili muttered under his breath just loud enough that I could hear him, and he and Fili exchanged looks.

"Yah've got to have a good head on yer shoulders when yah approach this. Don't tell yerself yer beat before yer down," Dwalin instructed and I grumbled slightly and rolled my eye.

"Fine," I said, sticking my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"Let's show her how it's done," Dwalin said to Fili then, picking up his sword and tossing it to him. Fili expertly caught it and swung it around a few times. "Unless yer afraid to ger yer ass whipped," Dwalin taunted him, making a "Come at me," gesture with his hands before he picked up his axes.

"I can take you," Fili boasted and Dwalin laughed. I stepped forward then and put a hand on Dwalin's arm, stopping them both and they looked at me, cooling their heels for a moment.

"You're shoulder needs time to heal," I told Dwalin and he kind of rolled his eyes at that and I smiled at him and squeezed his arm slightly. "Which is why you should try to fight with just your other one," I added and Dwalin laughed. I hadn't lied to him. I knew he was going to fight whether I thought it best or not, but I also knew that if I voiced my concern her would listen and hand Fili his ass one handed. I stepped back from between them and Fili rushed forward, already trading blows with Dwalin who had switched his axe to his other hand for me.

It was easy to see that while Fili was fast, jumping around a lot, Dwalin was like a mountain, unmoving. He easily deflected Fili's blows before his came raining down on Fili who did all he could to hold out against them. Dwalin moved only when he needed to, faster than you would think for a dwarf so big. His blows were fierce, and I would hate to be on the receiving end of his full force. Fili tried his best, but in the end, Dwalin managed to knock his sword out of his hand and had him dead to rights. Fili conceded to the loss and grumbled as he picked up his sword and trudged back to us. Dwalin on the other hand turned around and pulled his shirt off, wiping his face on it and dropping it on the ground before he turned back to me, muscles flexing as he gestured for me to come closer.

"I'll not go completely easy on yah, but I'll not trade blows with yah like I didn't yer cousin," Dwalin told me and I nodded in understanding. Kili provided me with a second dagger and I pulled my adad's dagger from its sheathe and faced Dwalin head on. He was slower in his movements now, more controlled in a way and I could tell that he was holding back quite a bit. He showed me how to use my daggers when face with and axe before he borrowed Fili's sword to show me how to defend against one.

"Yer form is better, as is yer footwork," Dwalin complimented as I jumped back and caught his sword with my dagger before twisting to the side and out of the way.

"Akminruk zu," I told him with a grin and I noticed as I quickly took a look over my shoulder and the growing buzz of voices that some of the others had turned up to spar and where watching our fight in interest.

"Tashf!" Dwalin ordered then after I stood still for too long. "Yer not moving yer feet," He added, and I made sure to get moving again rather than standing still and just trying to fend off his blows. My eyes darted over to the others again for only a second and I could have sworn that Bofur was passing money to Gloin. The only person I didn't see was Nori.

My arms were beginning to turn to pins and needles as they absorbed Dwalin's blows and I knew that if I had to fight like this for much longer that I wouldn't be able to fend him off for long. I remembered Nori's lessons from the road in slight of hand and cheating during a fight and I decided that maybe if I mixed both styles together, I would find a way to fight on my own. Dwalin's stance was wide, perfect for what I had planned. He brought the sword down once more and I caught it with my crossed daggers.

Using the moment of his blow, I slipped to the side, so I was standing by his shoulder and forced his sword down. I then knelt on one knee and pulled my daggers free before I rolled through Dwalin's. I was a bit winded by this point, but I managed to get up on one leg and then another as Dwalin still tried to figure out where I had gone. This gave me time to wrap my arm around his throat, which I had to stand on tiptoes to do, and press my father's blade to his throat. He stood still, the both of us breathing heavily as some of the dwarves jeered at us.

"That's cheating," Dwalin accused and I laughed at that just happy that it had worked.

"I doubt Orcs would fight fair. We both know I can't best you in a fair fight," I told Dwalin and he chuckled at that himself.

"True, but you shouldn't stand about yapping," Dwalin said and he reached up quicker than lightening and knocked my arm aside. His grasp on my wrist was tight and he forced me to drop my dagger as he spun around behind me, twisting my arm behind my back. I tried to defend myself with my other dagger, but he knocked it out of my hand, and I was stuck, my back pressed to his front, the both of us breathing raggedly and he leaned in towards my ear. "Where'd yah learn something like that?" Dwalin asked me as some of the dwarves catcalled at Dwalin.

"Nori's been giving me lessons in slight of hand," I told him before I leaned forward and brought my head back, headbutting him in the chin. He didn't let me go though and only chuckled which infuriated me.

"You forgot pickpocketing," Nori added, and Dwalin and I both turned our heads to the side where Nori was suddenly standing, a sly grin on his face. Dwalin released me and I rolled out my shoulders. He hadn't hurt me, but it was still a little stiff.

"How did you get there?" I asked Nori in confusion, not having heard him approaching us.

"You said my name," Nori simply said as if that answered everything. When I looked up at Dwalin he looked furious as he glared down at Nori who seemed unfazed by Dwalin's ire.

"Yah what?!" Dwalin roared at Nori, heaving breaths in an out, his fists clenched tightly until his knuckles turned white. I was alarmed by his anger, but not afraid of it.

"Knew it would just eat yah up inside to learn that I spent time with yer O…," Nori began to taunt Dwalin who advanced towards the thief who danced just outside of his reach. He was interrupted before he could finish that sentence by Thorin who had arrived just in time it seemed.

"Ikhuzh!" Thorin shouted at Dwalin and Nori and Nori smirked at Dwlalin who growled lowly in the back of his throat and glared at the thief. "Rather than antagonizing one another, you should be readying yourselves for the road ahead," Thorin told both dwarves before he turned to Dwalin. "You agreed to set aside your differences for the sake of the quest," Thorin reminded him and Dwalin growled again and cracked his knuckles.

"He was asking for it," Dwalin all but growled through clenched teeth and Thorin nodded before thumping him on the back.

"Nori," Thorin said, turning to the second party in this situation.

"Yes, your kingliness?" Nori asked, trying to look innocent as he studied his nails.

"Have you truly been teaching my nâthuê kurdu thievery?" Thorin demaned, looking between Nori and me and I shot an apologetic look at Thorin.

"Not as such yer royalness," Nori answered him and Dwalin growled under his breath at Nori's almost mocking of the situation. "Her moral compass is better than my own. Mainly I taught her slight of hand as she said," Nori added, shrugging and Thorin nodded after a moment's consideration of his words.

"As much as I don't like it…good work," Thorin finally told the thief before he turned Dwalin. "Want to spar?" He asked and Dwalin grinned at that.

"Thought ye'd never ask," Dwalin told him before he walked away and picked up both of his axes. Thorin leaned in a bumped foreheads with me and then readied himself for a fight as I walked out of the rink and stood next to Gloin.

There was something almost beautiful about how Thorin and Dwalin sparred with one another. It was like two mountains crashing together, each equally as strong. Steel met steel and the sound rang out around us, each equally matched. I watched the rippled of Dwalin's muscles as he fought and then something changed within me. It was like a spark, something that had always been there, but it suddenly burst into a flame. I felt heat rise within me and it flowed through me comforting and warm. It burned brighter and brighter without fizzling out. It was a strange feeling, but not uncomfortable and it seemed to burn brighter the longer I watched Dwalin. It was like I couldn't pull my eyes away from him.

The fight lasted longer than the others, and for once, Dwalin was beaten. Thorin managed to get a one up on him, first knocking one axe away and then the next. Dwalin took it good naturedly, but even after the fight was over, I still felt that fire within me. I frowned to myself and finally looked away from Dwalin. Was this what it felt like to Recognize your One? I still hadn't Recognized him. Maybe Dwalin was right and while I was his One, he was not mine. I needed confirmation and who better to ask than a dwarf who had already experienced it. I turned to Gloin who was watching me with a funny look on his face and a knowing smile.

"Can we talk privately?" I inquired and Gloin nodded in agreement.

"Aye," He told me before he looked to where Thorin was sitting next to Dwalin, both shirtless and teasing one another. "Thorin," Gloin called over to them and both men looked our way. "Gonna take the lass for a short walk," Gloin informed him and Thorin nodded his consent before returning to his discussion with Dwalin. Gloin and I didn't go too far away, just far enough to have some privacy form the others. We found a sort of gazebo with vines twisted around the marble and fragrant flowers blooming along the vines. We sat together on a bench and Gloin turned to me as I played with my hands in my lap. "So, what's eatin' at yah lass?" Gloin asked me with that same knowing smile on his face.

"How did you know that you had found your One and she you?" I asked Gloin, cutting to the chase and he hummed and stroked his beard, thoughtful.

"For my Dana, it was her smile that I noticed first," Gloin finally said before he got a wistful look in his eyes. "Drew me right in and lit up my own face. Felt like my whole life was dark without her in it. Every second I was away from her was torture and it still is," Gloin explained to me and I nodded in understanding. "She and my wee lad are all I can think about," He added, and I put my hand over his and squeezed it. He patted my hand and then he continued. "For my Dana, she told me it was my voice. She said every time I spoke it gave her goosebumps. It was something small at first, almost hard to notice, but then I couldn't help but always notice it. It's different for every khazad though," Gloin finished and I hummed and played with my hands in my lap again. "Did you Recognize him?" Gloin asked me after a moment of silence and I looked up from my hands, a little pink in the cheeks.

"I think so," I finally settled on before sighing. "It was like I always felt it when he was around. A little spark, but then watching him fight with idad it was like that spark turned into a flame," I admitted and Gloin nodded and smiled at me knowingly.

"Best talk to your idad then lass," Gloing told me, patting my hand once more before rising. He helped me to my feet, and I couldn't help but smile, knowing now for sure that I was Dwalin's One and he was mine.

* * *

**Dwalin's POV**

A good spar had been just what he needed to work though his frustrations. The last few days had tested his will more than any other time in his life. The closer he got to Adaira, the harder it was for him to stay away. Her touches and tenderness with him left a trail of fire up his skin and every time she smiled at him, it took all his will power to remind himself that no matter if she was his One or not, he wasn't hers. The lass was just being kind, as she was with everyone in the Company. She had said it herself, she worried for all of them. She didn't pay any close attention to any of them save for her cousins and Thorin as was proper.

But…he loved her and more than he ought to. Holding her close to him and protecting her felt right. Righter than anything else in his life. And like it or not, he wasn't doing anything to discourage her gentle touches and kind words. He no longer could push her away with being harsh. He had already tried that, and he saw how much that had affected her.

His resolve was slipping away with every smile and every touch. The selfish part of him said to give up reason and just tell her, court her properly and hope she Recognized him as he had Recognized her. He had never done anything selfish in his life. Duty and honor had always been his companions, and never once had he taken something that didn't belong to him. Not that Adaria belonged to him, she wasn't a possession, but she was the other half of his soul, the One his maker had created just for him. Would it be so bad to tell her?

Pushing her away hadn't worked and his resolve was crumbling. Before he did anything, he would regret, he needed to talk to Thorin. Thorin after all was her guardian and her uncle and if anyone would be opposed to this match, it would be him. Not that Thorin had spoken out about what he knew so far, but being on the road and on this quest, they hadn't had time to really talk about it save for a few passing comments in Bree. Mahal help him, he just couldn't stay away from her anymore. When she walked away with Gloin, Dwalin saw his opportunity, the others beginning to spar with one another so their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"We need tah talk?" Dwalin said, cutting of Thorin and Thorin raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought we already were," Thorin told him and Dwalin shook his head before blowing out a breath. "What is it, Bâhaê-ugmalul?" Thorin asked him, sitting forward with his hands braced on his knees.

"Who are you calling old?" Dwalin ribbed, Thorin's words not making it any easier for him to get this out.

"The pair of us. We're not the same dwarves who fought at Moria's gates," Thorin told him and Dwalin nodded in agreement.

He had been fifty- seven when he fought in the Battle of Azanulbizar, still a child, the same as Thorin, though Thorin had been older than him then. All dwarrow who had been deemed Battle Ready were forced to fight. Fight or die. They were no longer as spritely as they had been when they were younger. While they were middle aged, they were not old. Darrow could live for three hundred years or so after all. He was two hundred and twenty-nine now. Twice Adaira's age if the wizard was correct about her being ninety-nine.

"Aye, I had more hair then. The lads scared it clean off and put grey into yers," Dwalin joked and both he and Thorin chuckled at that as Dwalin gestured to his bald and tattooed head. "Ah, those were the glory days," Dwalin said with a sigh and Thorin nodded in agreement.

"Older we may be, but we are great warriors still," Thorin told him and Dwalin laughed at that before slapping Thorin on the back.

"And best they not forget it," Dwalin said and Thorin nodded and actualy smiled at his words. "Still doesn't stop the crick in our bones," He added and Thorin smiled wider at that before sobering.

"You didn't ask to talk about greying hairs and stiff joints," Thorin countered with a knowing look, cutting right to the chase.

"No," Dwalin said before he tried to figure out his next words. He decided to just come out and say it. "Ah hell Thorin, yeh known what I want to speak of," Dwalin said and Thorin nodded, looking at him expectantly.

"I'd hear you say it first," Thorin told him, not making this easy for him.

"Adaria is my one. You know it and I know it," Dwalin began and Thorin simply nodded, giving him a chance to speak. "Does she know?" Dwalin asked, wanting to know first if anyone had blabbed, especially his nadad.

"Aye, she does," Thorin told him after a moment of careful consideration and Dwalin swore up and down, before quieting as the other gave him curious looks. He flipped them off as the thief smirked and him and turned back to Thorin.

"Mahal help me, I love her Thorin. I thought that if I pushed her away, she would find someone better than me, but I canna deny it any longer," Dwalin told Thorin fiercely before wiping his face with his hand. "I know I've been an ass to her. I know I'm too older for her, but Mahal help me, she's my One," Dwalin admitted, finally getting the words out and Dwalin looked away from Thorin who put a hand on his bad shoulder. Despite the pain, Dwalin didn't shake him off.

"When did you know?" Thorin asked him and Dwalin knew that he meant when did he Recognize her.

"The moment I laid eyes on her. When she spoke to me, I knew. It was like a hammer had fallen on an anvil inside of me. Every time she speaks, I feel and when she sings…," Dwalin told him quickly, getting it all out and he chuckled in disbelief before continuing. "Yah should have seen it. She had me all tongue tied. I nearly forgot my own name. She made me feel like a beardling standing in front of her."

"Aye, I've noticed," Thorin told him with a laugh and Dwalin swore again. "So, you drove her away because you thought it was best for her?" Thorin asked him with a raised eyebrow and Dwalin nodded.

"I thought it was best for her. I'm an old warrior. I've got nothing to give her. She deserves better. A lord's son or something. Mahal, she's yer heir, Thorin," Dwalin pointed out and Thorin nodded, rubbing a hand over his chin before talking.

"And if she never Recognizes you? What would you do then if sahe married another?" Thorin asked him and Dwalin sighed again as he thought about his answer.

"Guard her. Protect her. Support her where I could," Dwlin answered him truthfully and Thorin hummed at that before leaning forward on his braced arms again.

"You caused her great pain by your actions. How do I know you would be her protector? Would you support her decisions, especially when she becomes Queen one day?" Thorin questioned him and Dwalin considered his words carefully.

"Mahal made her to be my One. Denying her is denying his will. If she blessed me by accepting my courtship, I'd always listen to her and support her in what she deicides is best. I'd fight her battles and protect her from all those who wished to do her harm," Dwalin told Thorin after a moment, and Thorin smiled slightly at that and nodded, seemingly pleased.

"Are you certain of your love?" Thorin asked him and this was one question Dwalin didn't have to think about.

"More than my own life. She's my atamanel," Dwalin told him firmly and Thorin patted his shoulder once more before he smiled at Dwalin who felt hopeful by this.

"Then I give you my permission to court my niece. Only…," Thorin said, looking at Dwalin with a firm look. "…if you tell her why you rejected her to begin with," Thorin told him and Dwalin, ever a reserved darrow, was positively bristling with joy.

"Aye, that I can do," Dwalin said as Gloin and Adaira returned and Dwalin caught her eye and she smiled at him brightly from across the training hall. "Mahal, what could I give her for a courting gift?" Dwalin said as he turned back to Thorin, breaking eye contact with his One.

"You have more to offer her than you think. Come to me when you are ready," Thorin told him, patting him on the back once more before he rose to spar some more with his nephew.

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

That night, we had a merry time with more music even though we were back to eating the Elven food that everyone so despised. I had showed Bombur how to make a dressing with strawberries and some vinegar and while faces were still made at the food, it seemed to be enjoyed far more than the first night. After dinner, I had approached Thorin and sat with him in the corner, further away from the others who had taken out their instruments and had begun to play a lively too.

"How do I make a courting bead?" I whispered to Thorin over the din and he turned to me, looking very surprised by my words.

"Have you Recognized Dwalin?" Thorin asked me in an equally quiet voice and I looked across the way to where Dwalin was sitting and playing his fiddle and I msiled as the fire burned brighter with in me.

"Yes," I told Thorin as Dwalin looked up as if he felt my gaze on him. Our eyes met and this time we didn't look away from one another. "I have," I added and Thorin patted my knee as I smiled softly at Dwalin from across the fire which merrily danced on both of our faces.

* * *

**Khuzdul:**

Birashagmi- I'm sorry or literally I regret

Men kemgu gajum menu- I accept your apology

Khuthûzh- Elves

Adad- Father

Hûfuk kurûdaz- Joy of hearts

Akminruk zu- Thank you

Tashf- Move

Ikhuzh- Enough

Nâthuê kurdu- Daughter of my heart

Khazad- Dwarf

Idad- Uncle

Bâhaê-ugmalul- My oldest friend

Nadad- brother

Atamanel- Breath of all breaths


	34. Courtship

**And I am back with another chapter. The one you have all been waiting for. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

The next morning, I rose early and started to try and figure out what type of bead I wanted to make for Dwalin. I had decided that if he was going to be to stubborn to pursue me himself and was too concerned about things that didn't matter to me to ever ask to court me himself, I would pursue him and ask him to court me. It might not have ever been done before, but there was a first time for everything. I was deep in thought during breakfast, noticing the curious looks that everyone shot my way as I was not my usual talkative self. I calmed myself by watching Ori sketching and he offered to show me how to draw, an offer I took him up one.

I had never been the best at drawing, but being able to sketch out the anatomy and plants that were used for certain ailments might come in handy in the long run, especially as over time I might forget it all at least where anatomy was concerned. Thorin approached me after he was finished with his own morning absolutions and requested for me to join him.

"Mizimith," Thorin said and Ori and I looked up from my lesson. "Are you ready for me to show you how to hone your weapons?" Thorin asked me and I made an "ah" sound, catching on to what he really meant.

"Yes!" I told Thorin a little too excitedly and I was rewarded with some unusual looks before I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yes," I told Thorin more calmly before turning to Ori. "Dolzekh menu, for the lesson," I told Ori who looked surprised by my thanks.

"Oh, it was nothing," Ori told me, blushing slightly and I smiled at him and shook my head.

"I appreciate it. Now I might be able to draw more than a stick figure," I told him with a laugh, and he frowned at me in confusion. I picked up my charcoal piece and leaned down, drawing a stick figure on the spare parchment I had been using and showed it to Ori.

Ori realized what I meant and nodded in understanding. I straighten up and joined Thorin with a grin on my face, glad to see that Dwalin wasn't around. He had gone to the training area with some of the others and I had politely declined even if that earned me a bit of ribbing from my cousins who had said I was just too afraid to be beaten in a fair fight. I needed this to remain a secret for as long as I could. Knowing Nori…it might not be for long.

"Lead the way," I told Thorin and he smiled at me and shook his head at my excitement before leading the way to the forges. Thorin had actually inquired as to where they were from Lord Elrond and I was so proud of him and immensely happy that he had done it for my benefit.

"Have you thought of what to use for your bead?" Thorin asked me as we walked, and I hummed thoughtfully before frowning. I knew some things that I had learnt from my father about metallurgy, but I was by no means skilled in it myself. I had never actually been allowed in my father's forge as he was too afraid that I would get hurt.

"Well, I obviously want something that would last," I began explaining to Thorin and he nodded in agreement. "Dwalin is a warrior and I knew that is a big part of who he is. Obviously not gold. It's too soft of a metal and it's too flashy for him," I reasoned and Thorin hummed in agreement. "Silver is another good choice, but it isn't a very strong metal either. On the other hand, it isn't as flashy. Iron would also work, but I want this to be special. I just…I want to do this right. What do you think?" I asked Thorin as we arrived at the forges. They were burning hot and a thin sheen of sweat arose on my forehead though Thorin looked completely comfortable.

"Nâthuê kurdu," Thorin began and I looked up at him as he looked at me fondly. "I have carried this with me through all of my wandering to remind me of my home, but it will serve you better than me now," Thorin told me as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sanzigil-kaiku, a mithril chunk. He placed in in my hands and my eyes widened in surprise and I hastily tried to give it back to him.

"I can't take this adad kurdu," I told Thorin and he closed my hands over the mithril.

"You can and you will," Thorin told me firmly before he bumped his forehead with mine in a show of affection. "The greatest joy in my life is you and your irak'nadads," Thorin told me and I closed the distance between us, throwing my arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. Thorin hugged me back and pulled back, bumping foreheads with me again.

"Dolzekh menu adad kurdu," I told Thorin, my heart overfilled with joy. "This means everything to me," I added, and I hugged Thorin once more. He chuckled as we pulled away again as the excitement grew within me again.

"Do you know what you wish to make for Dwalin?" Thorin asked me as we stood before the table filled with tools. I put the paper and charcoal I had been carrying onto the table and began to sketch the roundabout image of a bead as I spoke.

"The bead should be simple. Dwalin only likes to show off when he is fighting. Kili showed me the stone that imad Dis made for him. I want to etch the same runes into this bead. That way Dwalin always remembers the promise I hope he will make to me, to always return to me no matter what battle he goes off to fight," I explained to Thorin and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully as I wrote the runes out over the face of the bead on the paper.

"It is a promise he is sure to remember," Thorin told me before he began to show me how to prepare a mold for the bead using carefully packed soil. This metal casting mold would form the shape of the bead. I wished I could use soil from the foothills of Erebor to make it, but this elven soil would have to work. "Have you thought of what to say to him?" Thorin asked me as we worked. He showed me how to start and then watched as I worked, correcting my hands when it was necessary but for the most part, the work was done by my hands as was customary.

"I think I kind of have it worked out in my head, but when the time comes, I might just end up winging it," I told Thorin as I pulled a face and Thorin put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed in slightly.

"If it is from the heart, Dwalin will listen," Thorin assured me and I smiled back at him.

"Of that I can assure you it will be," I told Thorin, feeling reassured that I would at least get a chance to talk to Dwalin and have him listen to me.

* * *

**Dwalin's POV**

Dwalin returned to their quarters after a good spar and a bath. He had needed to work off some of the tension he felt. While his shoulder still pained him, it was improving, and he was sure to listen to Adaira's instruction to rest it and not use it much. Baalin approached him as soon as he had returned and while Dwalin was still angry with him for having told Adaira the truth, he knew it had been him, he approached his brother and sat down.

"What did Thorin say to you?" Balin asked him immediately cutting to the chase. "I know you too spoke," Balin added after Dwalin remained silent, thinking if he ought to say anything.

"He's given me permission to court her," Dwalin finally told his brother who sighed in relief.

"I told you he would if you just asked," Balin remarked and Dwalin glared at him.

"I still dunna know if it is a good idea," Dwalin told him and Baalin raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know that she knows and Thorin has given his permission, what more is there to consider?" Balin asked his brother and Dwalin swore under his breath,

"She knows, aye, but there's no telling if she feels the same. I'll not be made a fool by going to her without knowing her thoughts on the matter," Dwalin grumbled and Balin sighed once more before he pulled something out of his pocket and held what was in his hand out to his brother.

"I've waited to give these to you until the time was right," Balin told him and Dwalin frowned before plucking them out of his brother's hand. There were three beads, a courting, engagement, and marriage bead, each made of mithril and with the symbol of the House of Durin etched into the beads. Sapphires also adored the crown of Durin. He recognized these beads, his Amad had worn them until the day she had died.

"I can't take these," Dwalin protested and he tried to hand them back to his nadad.

"Amad would have wanted you to have them," Balin informed his brother, refusing to take them back. "You'll never know how she feels if you don't ask her," Balin added and Dwalin sighed deeply before tucking the beads away in his pocket where he knew they would be safe.

"Did I ever thank yah?" He asked Balin then, the last remaining member of his immediate family. After their adad and amad had died, Balin had finished raising him. It hadn't been easy to do it alone, especially with how stubborn and headstrong he had been, but his nadad had done it all the same.

"No, but you never had too," His nadad answered him, and Dwalin nodded.

"Thank yah all the same. It couldn't have been easy raising me all on yer own," Dwalin properly thanked his nadad for the first time. This Quest and finding his One had thrown a lot into the light. Dwalin had always been welcome in Thorin's house and he had helped raise Fili and Kili, but at the end of the day he had returned to an empty house.

"It wasn't but I am your nadad," Balin told him before knocking foreheads with him and Dwalin chuckled before Balin leaned in closer to him. "Have you thought of a courting gift?" Balin asked him with an eyebrow raised and Dwalin shrugged in answer.

"No. Nothing I have is worthy of her," Dwalin informed his brother who frowned at this answer.

"You have your Craft. Make something for her," Baalin reminded him and Dwalin had a thought then of what might be the right thing to make her. He would happily be a blacksmith for the rest of his life in order to support her. He had not had much time to work on his Craft of late, but he had something he could offer her.

"Something to protect her when I canna," Dwalin finally said and Balin smiled and nodded.

"You have your answer then," Balin told him and Dwalin nodded before he got up and walked off, determined to find the forges so that he could start to craft his courting gift.

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

"I'm telling you, it's off center. And this side is too thin," I criticized my work as I wiped the sweat from my brow. Thorin had carefully helped me melt the mithril down in the coals and then I had poured it into the mold I had made. I had waited for the metal to cool before revealing the bead and now Thorin was going to show me how to etch the runes into it, but I felt as if my work was subpar.

"For your first work it is well made. It will stand up to daily wear and tear," Thorin assured me as I grumbled to myself. I carefully etched each rune into the bead by heating up the metal and a pick tool and carefully carving the runes into the slightly moldable metal. It was a bit wonky and my lettering wasn't really straight, and I put the bead down in dismay.

"This is horrible. I've ruined it," I said in dismay as tears weld up in my eyes. I angrily wiped them away with the heel of my hand and Thorin put a hand on my good shoulder and squeezed it.

"It is not horrible. For your first time it is well done. Dwalin will be proud to wear something that has come from your hands no matter how it looks. Dwalin is a little rough around the edges quite like this bead. It represents him as much as it represents your love for him. You've poured you heart into this work and he will be proud to wear it," Thorin reassured me and I nodded, wiping a stray tear away before I inhaled deeply and nodded. "We'll make a smith of you yet," Thorin told me with a laugh and I smiled back at him.

"Thorin!" Dwalin called then from behind me and I squeaked in surprise, turning around quickly and hiding the bead in my hand.

"Dwalin, come to repair your armor?" Thorin asked as he greeted Dwalin, the two knocking foreheads together, Dwalin clapping him on the back. Dwalin did indeed have his armor with him and his axes.

"Figured if the elf was letting is use his forge I might as well make use of it," Dwalin answered him gruffly before he seemed to notice me.

"Adaira," Dwalin said slightly in surprise before he frowned. "What are yah doing here lass?" He asked me and I smiled at him as he looked around. I had already grabbed the bead off the table as he approached so it was no where in sight and with slight of hand, I had hidden it in the pocket of my pants.

"I'm teaching Adaira the basics of smithing so she can care for her own gear," Thorin answered got me and Dwalin nodded still looking like he suspected me of something.

"Is that right?" Dwalin asked me and I smiled back at him and met his gaze, daring him to call me out on something.

"That's the truth," I told him before I looked away and at Thorin. "I have lessons with Master Balin to attend to Idad," I told him, and he thankfully caught on and nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, you've missed many of them since we arrived here. Run along," Thorin ordered me and I nodded before leaving, nodding my head towards Dwalin as I passed him.

Once I was adequately away, I had to force down a giggle that was rising to the surface. Now I was on a mission, to ask Balin for permission to court Dwalin and to make something for a courting gift. I found Balin back with the others, he and Ori discussing the particulars of their craft. After all, Balin was head of the Scrivener's guild and Ori was his apprentice. I approached Balin, worrying my lip between my teeth and he looked up, raising an eyebrow curiously. I decided that the best option was to just talk to him and tell him the truth.

"Can we talk for a moment, Master Balin?" I asked the older darrow and he seemed to consider me for a moment before he nodded. Ori packed up his things and smiled at me knowingly before he left us to have a private moment to talk. The sunshine was warming the balcony and while I was still hot from the forges, it was nice to relax in the sunshine.

"Every time I look at Dwalin I feel a fire grow within me. It's a feeling of peace and comfort that I've never felt before," I began as Balin waited patiently with his hands folded in his lap and he nodded, encouraging me to continue. "Dwalin is my One. I'm certain of it now. I don't care that he is older than me. I don't care if he does not hold the same position as I do. I love him. Nothing else matters than that. He has more to offer than he thinks he does, and I have much to offer him as well. I will always be there to listen to him, to comfort him, and to heal him when he is injured. He will always be able to lay down his burdens at my feet and I will help him through them. I love him," I babbled, getting it all out as Balin listen intently and he smiled at last when I was finished.

"Well, are you asking if you may court him or making a declaration?" Balin asked me with a raised eyebrow and I smiled at him before asking my question.

"Yes, I'm asking for your permission to court Dwalin properly," I told Balin and he stood up and put both hands on my shoulders as he gave me his answer.

"In the best interest of my brother. I accept. He'll never admit it to himself or you that he cares for you so it will have to be on you," Balin told me and I smiled brightly before knocking my forehead against his.

"Dolzekh menu!" I cried joyfully before hugging Balin. I pulled back and composed myself, but he was only smiling, unphased by my actions. "I don't have a courting gift…," I told him frowning before I pulled out the bead I made. "It's not as good as it ought to be, but I made it myself from mithril that came from Erebor," I informed Balin and he took it from me and pulled out his glasses before inspecting the bead.

"This is good work for your first time," Balin assured me before handing me back the bead. "I highly approve," Balin told me with a smile before he leaned in and talked lowly to me as the others began to return from sparing. "You know, cooking is considered a Craft and my nadad quite liked your food," Balin informed me and we shared a conspiratorial smile.

I knew what I could do now for my courting gift. Dwalin was one of the Company who was most vocal about the fact that the food was considered unacceptable by their standards and I could understand why. Between sparring and the differences between races, Elves could sustain themselves on their vegetarian diet, darrow on the other hand needed protein to sustain themselves. I had a feeling that if I asked nicely, I might be able to work something out with Lord Elrond, but I would need help. You could commander help for courting gifts so long as you did the bulk of the work. For this I would need the only two people in the Company that were as in to cooking as I was, Bombur and Bilbo. With a plan in mind I grinned brightly and thanked Balin before I hurried away to collect the two men, who were more than happy to help after I explained everything to them.

I had gone on a bit of a search and had found Lindir of whom I requested to speak with Lord Elrond. With my co-conspirators in tow, we were led to his study. I explained to him our dilemma and he was very good natured about it. While elves of the Noldor race as they were did not partake of meat as the Silvan elves did, they would provide meat for us so long as they killed it themselves and thanked Oromë, the Huntsman and Lord of the Forests for the blessing of the food. It was easy to see the similarities between this and the way halal food was prepared back at home, so I easily agreed. Lord Elrond sent his own sons Elladan and Elrohir to hunt for me and I was assured that they would be back with the meat before dinner.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the kitchens preparing dish after dish with the company of Bombur and Bilbo. The elven kitchen staff were slightly taken aback when we first had arrived, but I had carried with me a sealed note to give to the head of the kitchens. We were allowed to use whatever we desired, and I had come up with a dinner that the others, especially Dwalin would like. Bombur, Bilbo and I also made separate dishes which were packed away in a basket. Tomorrow I would approach Dwalin and have a picnic waiting afterwards. It would take a bit more prep tomorrow, but it was well worth the work.

"Are you sure they're right, Bilbo?" I asked as I pulled the first batch of cookies out of the oven., They were the same as the ones Dwalin had pilfered from the cookie jar when he first arrived at Bilbo's house.

"These are amazing. I never thought to crush down the cinnamon sticks and add it to the top," Bilbo told me as he ate one of the still warm cookies. It had been made known to me that while cinnamon was a thing here, it only came in full sticks and no one really knew how to use it when it came to food. I knew that come apple season they were all in for a treat as I loved to make apple pie.

"Cinnamon is my favourite," I told Bilbo with a smile as I ate my own cookie. They were little sugar cookies with a dash of cinnamon on top and were quite good in my opinion. The hunters returned with baskets of fish and an entire deer. I had them butcher it for me and then I got an awfully good idea as they were gutting it. "I should make haggis," I remarked and Bilbo and Bombur frowned at me. "It's well, you use the entrails and interal organs to make offal which is mixed with suet, oatmeal, and seasoning and then boiled in a bag. Traditionally the bag is made from the animal's stomach," I explained and while Bilbo made a face at the description, Bombur looked intrigued. "if it's done right it's good. Usually it is made with sheep, but I could make it with venison," I remarked and Bombur put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's never made poorly if you put your heart into it lass. I would certainly say that you are a fine cook. He'll like whatever you make him," BOmbur assured me and I wiped my hands on a towel before directing which organs I needed them to save and having them hand me the stomach. This was gonna be a lot of haggis. Too bad it wasn't being made form a certain sheep.

I had gone from being o unsure of myself, dropped into this world and having to decide to come on this quest or not, to finding the other half of my soul which Mahal had created for me. We had almost been eaten by trolls, run down by Wargs and Orcs and now we had a slight time to breath before we started our journey through the Misty Mountains. It was hardly the best time to start courting Dwalin, but it couldn't be helped. Any of us could die on the road and even if one of us fell pray to the dangers, at least I could say that I had pursued happiness. I knew with Dwalin he and I could find that happiness and maybe I was determined to prove to him that he deserved to be happy.

That night at dinner, I wore the green dress that was my mother's once more. It gave me a feeling of comfort and courage all at the same time. My mother had been of Nordinbad and my father a prince of Durin's line. Not knowing who my mother's family was, our situations very well might have been similar only in reverse. I sat down across from Dwalin at dinner and this time, we didn't look away from one another. The elves began bring out platter after platter of the food that Bombur, Bilbo, and I had slaved over hot stoves to make all afternoon. There were looks of confusion as fried fish platters were placed in intervals down the tables with baked potatoes and candied yams, blueberry and blackberry pies and platters of venison which was roasted with garlic and butter until the juices dripped down into the pan. The smells coming off the food were amazing and the looks on the faces of all present made me feel happy and joyful.

"Where did all this come from?" Dwalin asked as he took it in while platters of vegetarian dishes were placed in front of Lord Elrond, Gandalf, his sons, and Strider. I had also made a strawberry vinaigrette to splash over the salads. Lord Elrond raised his wine goblet to me and bowed his head and I raised my wine goblet in return and bowed my hand back.

"I made dinner," I told Dwalin as he looked up and at me. "I had help of course, Bombur and Bilbo lended a hand," I added as I grinned, and the dwarves tucked in.

"How did yah manage to get the Elf to give up the meat?" Dwalin asked as he began to fill a plate up with a little pit of everything, piling it on.

"I asked to speak with him and he listened to what I had to say and provided this for my use," I explained to Dwalin and I picked up my plate and went to fill it, only for Dwalin to take the plate from me and handed me the filled plate.

Our hands touched and we locked eyes with one another before Dwalin purposely rubbed a finger over mine before he let go of the plate. He broke eye contact with me and began filling is own plate and I smiled fondly as I put my plate down on the table. and picked up my fork to begin eating. The meal actually was lovely with no outbursts from the Company as their mouths were too full to do much talking. I received the compliments on the food humbly, making sure that credit also went to Bombur and Bilbo who had been the most excellent companions in the kitchen.

Time seemed to move slowly after that night. Dwalin disappeared the next day so I was unable to approach him and the day after it was the same. Our time in Rivendell was almost at an end and I was beginning to think that Dwalin was avoiding me. I continued to cook and provide the Company with meat for dinner all the while beginning to lose hope for finding a moment to talk with Dawlin. On the morning of the day on which the map could finally be read, Dwalin was once again back to being amongst the Company. After breakfast, I stood to approach Dwalin and at the same time, Dwalin stood as well. He looked slightly confused, but I walked towards him, worrying my lip between my teeth before I shook off my nerves.

"Dwalin?" I asked at the same time he asked, "Adaira?"

"You go first," We said in unison and I noticed the waggling eyebrows and the "oooohs" of the Company and I blushed, Dwalin also suspiciously a bit pink around the cheeks. Dwalin gestured for me to speak first and I smiled at him as I found my confidence.

"Will you talk a walk with me?" I asked Dwalin and after a moment of consideration he nodded.

"Ooooh-oh," Kili and Fili called after us as we began to walk away trying to embarrass me further. I looked up at Dwalin and arched my eyebrow and he nodded before we both turned around and each of us flipped off Fili and Kili. Dwalin offered me his arm then as we turned back around.

"Lead the way," Dwalin told me and I slipped my arm into his as some of the others chuckled wildly behind us. We walked off together, Fili and Kili sharing horrified looks as they finally realized why we might be talking alone and because Thorin was actually smiling. Dwalin and I walked side by side and I led him back to the garden where he and I had talked recently, Dwalin making his apology to me. Dwalin sat down on the bench, but I remained standing, needing to be on my feet for this.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I think we both know why I asked you to walk with me. We've both been skirting around the situation or ignoring it and I think it is time we talked about it," I told Dwalin almost all in one breath as I fought to get the words out. Dwalin considered my words for a moment and then he nodded in agreement.

"Aye, I know why yah asked me and yah know why I accepted," Dwalin said and I nodded before I reached up and pulled the hair stick out of my hair, which had twirled it up in a knot. I had worn my hair like this for the last few days, waiting for an opportunity. Dwalin just stared at me, frozen in shock as my hair tumbled freely down my back, my hair falling in curls to my waist. I kept my eyes on Dwalin's as I carefully unbraided my family and warrior braids and then knelt down in front of him.

"Dwalin son of Fundin, I come woefully unprepared before you, but I cannot wait any longer. I am a daughter, a niece, a cousin, a friend, a healer, a new warrior, and a princess of Durin's line. I come before you as a darrowdam who loves you," I began and Dwalin just stared at me, his eyes wide and seemingly frozen. He suddenly moved then, the spell broken, and he moved to stop me. "Please," I said, and he sat back nodding. "I first Recognized you while watching you fight my adad kurdu. I know for certain that you are my One," I told Dwalin and he sat there for a long moment before he stood and reached down, taking my hands in his and lifting me to his feet. He stood so close to me and he shook his head in disbelief.

"I've got nothing to offer yah. No titles and nothing worth a damn," Dwalin told me and I shook my head, reaching up and putting a hand to the side of his face and holding it to his cheek.

"You do have titles to offer, loyal, guard, protector, comforter…," I listed before I turned my head slightly to the side, smiling at him fondly. "And you have something worth everything to me, yourself," I told him firmly and I slowly rose up on my tip toes and put my forehead to his. "I don't need anything more than who you are," I told him truthfully and he hummed slightly as he put his hands on my waist and pulled me slightly closer to him. "I know you are my One. I didn't understand everything at first, but I spoke with Thorin and I know now why you pushed me away," I told Dwalin and he looked away from me with a guilty look crossing his face.

"I have no excuse for how I acted, so don't give me one. I was downright cruel, and I know it," Dwalin told me as he looked back at me, remorse filling his eyes.

"You were not cruel, harsh maybe, but never cruel," I told Dwalin as his hands tightened slightly on my hips. It felt so nice to be this close to him, able for me to touch him and it be okay. The fire within me burned brighter than ever and I was afraid it would scorch us both where we stood. "If you think you are too old for me, I don't care about that. If you think you have nothing to offer me, you're wrong," I told Dwalin firmly and he put his head on my shoulder, turning his head away as he hugged me.

"I pushed yah away partially because of that, but also because I was running away," Dwalin told me as I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly. "I was a coward, afraid to accept my One," Dwalin told me, lifting his head and looking at me once more.

"You're not a coward, Dwalin. You could never be one either," I told him and Dwalin bumped his forehead to mine. "Dwalin, son of Fundin, will you make me the happiest darrowdam alive and let me court you?" I asked Dwalin and he pulled back slightly and looked down at me, mouth slightly open in surprise before he laughed, the sound rumbling through his chest.

"I think that's my question," Dwalin laughed and I raised an eyebrow at him and stepped a bit back from him. His arms went with me and he pulled me back closer to him and I giggled.

"We'll I asked your nadad for permission to court you and I made you this," I told Dwalin as he let me pull the bead I had made from my pocket. He carefully took it from me and inspected it.

"Return to me?" He asked as he read the inscription I had engraved onto the bead.

"So that you always remember whatever battle you go off to fight, to come back to me," I told Dwalin firmly and he stared at me before a loving look came over his face.

"You made this for me?" Dwalin asked me in a low voice and I nodded with a loving smile on my face as I looked at him with fondness.

"Thorin helped me quite a bit. It's really sloppy," I confessed, worrying my lip with my teeth as I frowned slightly.

"Yer no natural smith, bit for your first work this shows promise," Dwalin told me as he held up the bead and I stopped worrying my lip as he cupped my cheek in his hand.

"It's a bit rough around the edges like us both," I told him, and he stared at me for a long moment before he spoke once more.

"Adaira, daughter of Frerin, son of Thrain, son of Thror," Dwalin said before he stepped back slightly and knelt before me. "I have sought out the permission of your adad kurdu. I come before yeh unarmed, just a simple warrior. I am a brother, a cousin, a friend, a warrior, a guardsman, and as a darrow who loves yeh. I've not got much to offer yeh, save for myself. In my arms yeh'll always find a home. I'll always protect yah and love yah and listen to yah when yah need it. I knew yeh were my One the moment yah spoke to me. Yah are my atamanel. Menu tessu," Dwalin vowed to me and I began crying as he spoke to me and I lifted him to his feet like he had me.

"Menu tessu, amrâlimê," I told Dwalin through my tears and he reached a hand up, wiping them away more gently that anyone might think him able to.

"Don't cry, âzyungel," He told me, and I laughed at that as I pressed my forehead to me.

"They're happy tears," I assured him and Dwalin picked me up as he sat us down on the bench, the two of us wrapped up in each other. Dwalin reached into his pocket and pulled a bead out. It was a gorgeous silver color with the mark of Durin's line engraved into it with little sapphires representing the stars above the crown.

"This was the courting bead my adad made for my amad," Dwalin told me as he passed me the bead to inspect and he looked at me expectantly.

"Men lananuubukhs menu, Dwalin son of Fundin," I told Dwalin with a big smile as I expressed my love for him for the first time.

I put my free hand to his face, and I hesitated for only a moment before sliding my fingers through the beard on his face. He growled and pulled me closer to him so that I was practically straddling him before he slid his hands up from my hips and stuck them both into my hair, running his fingers through my tresses. I shivered at the feeling and I sunk my hands into his own hair, and he growled again before his lips crashed onto mine.

It was a heated kiss, mixed with joy and love as well as the frustration that both of us felt for it having taken this long. Dwalin's tongue ran along the seam of my lips and I gladly opened my mouth, letting his tongue battle for dominance with mine. I moaned as Dwalin's hands scraped my scalp and Dwalin froze, the both of us a bit surprised. Dwalin pulled back and I blushed at my reaction. Dwalin looked very pleased with himself though. He gently picked me up and placed me beside him on the bench, so I was no longer sitting in his lap. If I wasn't mistaken something else had risen to the occasion which only made me blush more.

"Best not give yeh idad reason to kill me," Dwalin said in his rumbling voice and I laughed, feeling embarrassed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Dwalin told me, catching on to my mood as he looked down at me and he lifted my chin gently, so I looked back at him.

"I'm just afraid I like it too much," I admitted to Dwalin in a quiet voice and he groaned at my words, muttering something about me being the death of him. "Dwalin?" I asked and he instantly turned back to me. "Were you asking to court me when you made your Declaration?" I asked Dwalin as he had in fact made a proper Declaration.

"Aye," Dwalin told me in a low voice and I smiled at him as I

"I accept your courtship if you will accept mine first, amrâlimê," I told Dwalin who looked very happy as he looked down at me with love in his eyes.

"Aye, I accept your courtship," Dwalin told me and I grinned and leaned in, stealing another kiss from him only this time it was no more than a quick kiss and Dwalin smiled back at me as I leaned away again. "May I braid yer hair?" Dwalin asked me and I smiled up at him as I passed him back his bead for me which I had slipped quickly into my pocket before we kissed for the first time.

"Only if I may braid yours," I told him, and he laughed as he passed me back the bead, I had made for him.

"What's left of it," He joked, and I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"From what I have heard you used to have a mohawk," I mentioned and Dwalin nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

"Aye. I cut it off after Erebor fell and then the Battle of Azanulbizar. We lost too many," Dwalin told me with a grim face and I nodded in understanding.

"Thorin keeps his beard short for the same reasons," I said in agreement and Dwalin nodded. "We'll have our home back soon," I told Dwalin and he nodded before smiling once more.

"Aye," He said before I scooted closer to him and turned slightly away from him, presenting him with the right side of my head which was the side meant for a courting braid.

My two family braids, one that showed my family line and the other to show my status as both a Princess of Erebor and a darrowdam of Nordinbad, were on the left side of my head and on the right I had my warrior braid. Dwalin picked up my loose hair and wove an intricate braid of his own chosen design into my hair and secured the end with his courting bead. That it had been his mother's, was even more precious to me. I ran my hands carefully over the braid once it was finished, smiling to myself before I stood and walked to the other side of Dwalin so I could braid my own courting braid. A courting braid didn't have to be a specific type of braid, but each person could choose which braid they thought represented their One. Not that all darrow married their Ones.

I sectioned off a piece of Dwalin's coarse hair and I gently braided a simpler braid into his hair which utilized five strands before I secured my bead to the end of it. Dwalin wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me down so I was sitting on his knee and then he just turned his head and pressed his forehead into my chest, just holding me. I gently ran my fingers through his hair and then I leaned down and kissed the top of his bald head and he hugged me tighter as we just enjoyed the moment and being together for the first time. Whatever might come next, we would be doing it together.

**Khuzdul:**

Mizimith-Little jewel

Dolzekh menu- Thank you

Nâthuê kurdu- Daughter of my heart  
Sanzigil-kaiku- mithril chunk

Adad kurdu- Father of my heart

Irak'nadads -Cousins (male)

Imad- Aunt

Amad- Mother

Nadad- brother

Adad- Father

Atamanel- Breath of all breaths

Menu tessu- You mean everything to me

Amrâlimê- My love

Âzyungel- Love of loves

Men lananubukhs menu- I love you


	35. Images In the Water

**Okay so there are three more chapters until the end of the first movie which I actually finished today. I actually came up with some rather interesting plot twists in my opinion. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I felt as if I could sit with Dwalin forever wrapped up in his arms. I felt so at peace, as if nothing in the world mattered but him and me. The fire within me burned brighter and brighter with no indication that it would go out. Before long though, Dwalin loosened his grip on me and sighed heavily as he lifted his head from my shoulder before he bumped foreheads with mine.

"As much as I would love to stay here, we should head back before your idad comes looking for us," Dwlain told me in a low voice and I groaned making Dwalin chuckle.

"I guess we must," I admitted and Dwalin leaned in close and kissed me sweetly once more.

"Men lananubukhs menu, amrâlimê," Dwalin told me in a low voice, his chest rumbling and I sighed as I leaned in and kissed him once more, relishing the fact that I could.

"I love you too, Dwalin," I told my One and he squeezed me tightly once more in a hug before he released me. I reluctantly got to my feet and as soon as Dwalin stood himself, he reached for my hand, taking my smaller one in his own.

We walked hand and hand back through the elven city, our pace somewhat slow, the both of us reluctant to rejoin the Company. Moments like these would be hard to come by in the future so we were both enjoying it while it lasted. The walk was too short however and before long we came within sight of the rest of the Company. I squeezed Dwalin's hand and he looked down at me, raising one eyebrow and I quickly lifted myself up on tiptoe and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled at me softly and we headed into the throng together.

"I have an announcement to make!" Dwalin said loudly as we entered the outskirts of the group and everyone turned to us, some with knowing smiles on their faces and some like Fili and Kili with confused looks.

"Speak brother!" Thorin answered Dwalin, looking rather pleased as he caught sight of our joined hands, a knowing look on his face.

"Adaira daughter of Frerin, son of Thrain, son of Thror has accepted my courtship as I have accepted hers," Dwalin announced and we waited for a long moment, everyone staring before a cheer arose from the Company. Fili and Kili looked a bit stricken, but they were amongst the first to congratulate us. Thorin greeted us first, putting a hand on our shoulders and he then knocked foreheads with Dwalin before gently bumping foreheads with me.

"I'm glad it worked out for you," Thorin told Dwalin and Dwalin nodded in agreement before looking down at me.

"The lass asked me first," Dwalin pointed out and Thorin chuckled at that.

"Aye, I know," Thorin told him before he looked between us both. "I'm glad you both found happiness in each other," Thorin told us and he smiled at me before stepping back and allowing the others to come congratulate us.

"Is no one else going to say that Dwalin smiling is a little unsettling?" Kili asked after the last well wishes were granted.

"Watch it pup," Dwalin warned Kili as several of the others laughed at Kili's remark. "Come and sir ghivashel," Dwalin told me and he led me over to a quite spot. He sat down first before helping me to sit. I sat in the space between his legs and he pulled me back slightly so that I could recline on his chest, his arms lightly around me. Rather than making me feel trapped, I felt protected.

"I guess I should start calling you namadith," Balin commented as he sat down beside us. "I'm glad that everything worked out for the best," He added and Dwalin hummed slightly, the sound rumbling in his chest and vibrating through me.

"I'm glad it did too," I told Balin before looking up at Dwalin with a soft smile on my face and he squeezed me a little tighter.

We spent the afternoon in comfort, Dwalin and I not leaving each other's side. Since we weren't alone, Thorin was allowing it. I had a feeling that what we were doing wasn't typical, but at the same time, he seemed to realize that our situation was different. After all, we were about to leave Rivendell and step out into the Wilds once more. Crossing the Misty Mountains was going to be a lot tougher than anything we had done up until now. These little moments of finding comfort with each other were acceptable.

Tonight, was the night that the map could finally be read. I was filled with excitement and apprehension after dinner as Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Gandalf and I followed Lord Elrond to the crystalline table out by the waterfalls and cliffs once more. Lord Elrond smoothed the map out on the table and as we looked up, the clouds covering the moon floated away, and rays of moonlight hit the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map. I was shocked when the ancient runes became visible on the map, glowing with a silver light.

""Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole,"" Lord Elrond read aloud, translating the runes as he read.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked me in confusion as I frowned deeply. If hidden door could only be opened on Durin's day, that didn't leave us with much time to make it to the mountain. Any delays might me that we had to wait another year to find the door and we couldn't afford to wait that long.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf explained to Bilbo as I was too lost in thought to answer him.

"It's also my birthday," I remarked, and everyone turned to me and I shrugged.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us," Thorin said, drawing the attention away from me, catching on to what I was considering.

"We still have time," Balin told him and I hummed in agreement. We did have time, but we would also have to avoid any delays.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asked, still not catching on and I leaned over the map as Lord Elrond made room for me and I inspected it more closely, looking at the pointing finger that had the inscription, "Five feet high the door and three may walk abreast." This indicated that the door was rather small in the grand scheme of the whole mountain. With this new knowledge out quest just became all the more difficult.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened," Balin said behind me as I poured over the map for anything that might help us.

"So, this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain," Lord Elrond said, and I swore under my breath as I straightened up and looked at him. He had an eyebrow raised and I knew that our bullshitting had come to an end.

"What of it?" Thorin demanded as he looked between the elf and me.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," Lord Elrond remarked and Thorin snatched up the map, folded it and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf asked Lord Elrond and I had a feeling that Gandalf was busted as much as we were.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle earth," Lord Elrond seemed to remind Gandalf, who seemed to be thinking deeply at his words, before he looked down at me with a curious expression on his face. "There is someone who very much wishes to meet you," Lord Elrond informed me, and I frowned at this.

"We're done with this," Thorin said before reaching forward and trying to steer me away.

"Wait, idad," I told Thorin before raising my hands placatingly and trying to get him to calm down. "Yes, alright. We want to enter the mountain," I told Lord Elrond and Thorin tried to quiet me, but I shot him a look and he fell silent, letting me talk. "Smaug has laid dormant for over sixty years. Now he could be hibernating, or he could be dead, which I really don't believe he is. However, Ered Luin isn't favorable to support our people. The mining prospects for one," I explained to Lord Elrond, having been learning about our people in the Blue Mountains from Balin.

"The miners have to dig further and further and there are more cave ins because of this, risking lives. Our people are suffering because of this. Birth rates are down. None can succeed in a mountain that cannot also support them. Erebor on the other hand could support our people. We may be few in number, but we are the only ones willing to do something to help our people," I told Lord Elrond before fixing him with a look. "If it was your people, what would you do?" I asked him and he considered me for a long moment before sighing.

"Most likely the same as you," Lord Elrond finally answered me before he looked between Thorin and me. "Be that as it may, more people could suffer if the dragon is awoken," Lord Elrond told us, and I nodded in understanding.

"Yes, but Erebor is in a strategic place. Orcs already took Moria from our people. Correct me if I am mistaken, but from what I've been learning, more Orcs have been rising in these lands. If they were to claim Erebor as well, I think we would have bigger problems to deal with," I told Lord Elrond after careful consideration and he looked very thoughtful and my words.

"Your daughter is wise beyond her years, Thorin Oakenshield," Lord Elrond finally said and Thorin nodded in agreement, looking at me with a proud expression on his face.

"Indeed, she is," Thorin told him in agreement and Lord Elrond shook his head after another long moment.

"There are still those who would deem it unwise for this quest to proceed, even if I now see merit in some of what you are saying," Lord Elrond told us, and I nodded in understanding. "There is another you might convince, however. She has requested to speak to you my lady. She has much to speak to you about," Lord Elrond told me, and I nodded in understanding before I requested for a moment alone to speak with Thorin. Once we were alone in Lord Elrond's office, I began pacing the floor as Thorin regarded me.

"What is on your mind?" Thorin asked me after a long moment and I sighed deeply.

"There's been so much going on in my head about this quest. Things that could happen or have happened and now this. I've never had to make decisions before and now I am your heir. All I can do now is think about what is best for our people," I told Thorin and he nodded in understanding before getting me to stop pacing. He sat down in a chair, but I remained standing, needing to be on my feet as I thought it all out.

"It is within our best interest to convince this other person that what we say is true when it comes to Erebor," I said, and I looked to Thorin who was silently waiting for me to speak my mind. "Like it or not, the more allies we have thee better chance we have at helping our people," I told Thorin as I stepped closer to him and Thorin seemed to regard my words. "Erebor cannot flourish if we have no one to trade with and no one to come to our aid if we must go to war. While Dain could lend us aid from the Iron Hills, he can only spare so many khazad himself or risk his own people. Sometimes we must swallow our pride and put others before ourselves. The way I see it, King Thranduil is the one who broke his oath and abandoned our people. Lord Elrond swore no oath nor had any agreement with us," I told Thorin and he reached up, thoughtfully stroking his beard as he carefully considered my words.

"Indeed, he did not, but he did not come to our aid when our people were starving and homeless." Thorin told me and I nodded before frowning thoughtfully.

"Is that entirely true?" I asked Thorin and he raised an eyebrow at me, looking slightly annoyed.

"I was there. No help came from the elves," Thorin told me firmly and I nodded before deciding to push it more.

"Is it not possible that Thror refused to accept help form anyone in the end?" I asked Thorin and he stared at me with a deep frown on his face.

"He was very sick in the end, his brain addled with gold sickness.," Thorin answered me and it was my turn to frown, this time in confusion.

"Gold sickness?" I asked Thorin and he nodded before he sighed and began to explain.

"Gold sickness, dragon sickness, call it what you will, it affects the mind. Even the most mild mannered darrow becomes illogical and violent as his lust for gold consumes him," Thorin explained to me and I hummed slightly in understanding.

"That's what happened to grandfather Thror," I said more than asked and Thorin nodded in confirmation.

"I saw the changes in him even before the dragon came. He spent quite a bit of time in the treasure hold. I began to grow concerned for him. Even on the day that Smaug attacked Erebor I had to pull him away from the treasure. That was when the Arkenstone was lost. He made to go back for it, and I denied him," Thorin confessed and I sat across from him, leaning forward and placing a hand on his knee.

"You did the right thing. The Arkenstone wasn't worth either of your lives. While I don't see how a stone makes someone king, I know it is a symbol that all the Dwarven Lords will rally to. We'll find it idad," I assured Thorin and he nodded once before sighing deeply.

"Do what you will. It is not for me to decide if you wish to speak to this mysterious woman the elf mentioned," Thorin finally told me before he stood and offered me his hand. Once I was on my feet, he gripped my good shoulder and squeezed it firmly. "I can agree with the elf on one matter, you are indeed wise beyond his years. You think of our people before yourself. That is how I know you will make an excellent queen one day," Thorin told me before he bumped his forehead with mine. "Come, you may give the elf your answer," Thorin told me and we joined the others once more.

I agreed to speak to whomever it was that wanted to speak to me, and Lord Elrond informed me that when she had a moment he would come and find me. It seemed as if something was going on behind the scenes that we were not being told. I watched as Gandalf and Lord Elrond left us and I decided that a bit of eavesdropping might be in order. If what they were talking about affected us and our quest it was need-to-know information even if it was rude. I told Thorin that I wished to have a moment to myself to think and he told me that he would be waiting for me around the corner. I followed carefully behind Gandalf and Lord Elrond, keeping quiet and I was rewarded with finding an out of the way spot that was close enough to the pavilion where Gandalf and Lord Elrond were now talking.

"Of course, I was going to tell you" Gandalf told Lord Elrond, sounding a bit like a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I was waiting for this very chance. And really, I – I think you can trust that I know what I am doing."

"Do you?" Lord Elrond asked him as I drew in a little closer. "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast…" Lord Elrond began to say, but Gandalf cut him off.

"But if we succeed it shall be Adaira has already said. What if the dwarves take back the mountain, then our defenses in the east will be strengthened," Gandalf fought for our cause and Lord Elrond seemed to consider this for a moment before speaking once more.

"It's a dangerous move, Gandalf," Lord Elrond finally said, and I pressed myself deeper into the bushes as both men began walking closer towards where I was hiding.

"It is also dangerous to do nothing! Oh, come – the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright! What is it you fear?" Gandalf demanded of Lord Elrond and the two men stopped walking, Elrond turning to Gandalf.

"Have you forgotten; a strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Or his daughter, however wise she may be?" Lord Elrond demanded of the grey wizard and my eyes flicked up to where Thorin was standing with Bilbo and I could tell by the look on Thorin's face that he had heard everything. "Gandalf, these decisions to not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-earth," Lord Elrond continued as the two men resumed their walk towards a balcony.

"With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he's answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I," Gandalf was saying to Lord Elrond and I felt as if this was something Gandalf had dealt with before. It sounded as if he had been met with opposition from these guardians before.

"It is not me you must answer to," Lord Elrond said just out of earshot and I carefully crept closer, hiding next to the railings of the balcony just out of sight but within earshot.

"Lady Galadriel," Gandalf said, sounding immensely surprised and I snuck a peek and saw that this Lady Galadriel was a tall and rathe beautiful elf who was standing, framed against the moonlight. She slowly turned around and regarded the wizard before she spoke.

"Mithrandir. It has been a long time," She said, and Gandalf bowed to her as he spoke.

"Nae nin gwistant infanneth, mal ú eichia i Chíril Lorien," Gandalf said in Sindarin before he rose, and Galadriel smiled at him brightly.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you," Gandalf said as he stepped towards Galadriel and out of the darkness a voice spoke.

"He didn't. I did," A man said, and he walked forward. He was clocked in white and he had a staff. I felt bad vibes coming from him. He wasn't an elf so that left me wondering if he was also a wizard. Gandalf bowed to him looking very surprised and also a bit worried.

"Saruman," Gandalf greeted him, and the white wizard looked at him with an air of haughtiness on his face and deep disapproval.

"You've been busy of late, my friend," Saruman said, and I quickly ducked down when he looked my way, almost as if he knew. "Come, let us talk somewhere more private," Saruman said and when I chanced another look, the lady Galadriel was smiling back at me. She bowed her head slightly and the gestured slightly with her hand for me to run along. I nodded and bowed my head back before slipping away, pondering everything that I had just heard.

It was apparent to me that Lord Elrond fear the waking of Smaug. In all honesty, so did I. We were few in number and taking on a dragon was something we didn't really consider yet. Getting to Erebor was the hardest part, taking it back was a whole different ball game, especially with only fourteen of us and a burglar. We had a wizard with us, but as of yet I hadn't seen much that made me put all my trust into Gandalf. I knew also that I needed to talk to Thorin about all this. I could tell that he was wondering the same thing when it came to the gold.

"Idad," I called for him as I rejoined him and Bilbo and Thorin turned away from me as Bilbo watched us, looking unsure. "Bilbo, can you give us a minute?" I asked the hobbit and he nodded in understanding.

"Right yes, I'll just return to the others, shall I?" Bilbo said and I mouthed my thanks to him.

"Idad, talk to me," I told Thorin as I turned him towards me once more. "I can tell that there is much on your mind. Please, allow me to help shoulder some of the burden. It doesn't have to be all on you," I told Thorin and he sighed heavily and reached up to wipe a hand down his face.

"Indeed, the mountain is my birthright. I have been raised knowing that I was to be king one day. Then I lost my grandfather and my father and had to shoulder the burdens of my people. Your imad has done all she can to help me with them, but I am who my people look to," Thorin began and I could tell that this must have been bothering him for some time.

"The Dwarven Lords refuse to give their support in reclaiming Erebor. I am but a king in exile which is really no king at all. We are but fourteen in number. We cannot hope to slay the dragon on our own. Gandalf came to me with a plan, to send a burglar into the mountain to retrieve the Arkenstone so that the Dwarven Lords will rally to our aid. So long as Smaug lives, our people cannot reclaim the mountain," Thorin continued as he looked back to me, his expression troubled.

"If Smaug should awaken before our armies arrive many will fall to his death of fire and flames. I will not see the mountain burn with fire once more. No, Smaug must be killed before he destroys the mountain," Thorin told me firmly before sighing once more. "I am not my grandfather. I am not Thror. Dragon sickness runs in our family indeed, but this is more than gold or silver, this is blood and sweat. I would give my life and all that I am to see this quest succeed," Thorin vowed and I knew it was time to tell him the truth.

"The quest will succeed idad," I told Thorin and he smiled at me in fondness and put a hand on my good shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"I hope the same," He said, and I shook my head quickly and raised my eyes to him.

"No, this isn't just an assurance or a hope. The quest will succeed, Thorin. That much I know," I told my uncle and he frowned at me in confusion, so I took a deep breath before continuing. "Since I arrived here, I have been visited by Mahal in my dreams. The first time was at Bag End in Hobbiton. Mahal has assured me that the quest will be a success. We will reclaim Erebor. It is what come s after that is shrouded in mystery. According to Mahal, I will determine the fate of Durin's line, whatever that may mean," I confessed to Thorin and he stared at me in surprise.

"You have spoke to our Maker?" Thorin asked me in a low voice and I nodded slightly. "Then truly our quest is blessed by the Stone Father. Whatever happens after we reclaim Erebor we can make ready for," Thorin assured me, but deep down I knew that it wasn't going to be as easy as that. "Nothing else matters, we put our people first," Thorin added and I frowned at him.

"I think our people need someone strong to lead them," I told Thorin and he nodded in agreement and put a hand on my shoulder once more.

"And they will, which is why you must stay behind. If indeed our quest will succeed, we must ensure that you remain safe so that you can lead our people should the worse befall us," Thorin told me and I raised an eyebrow at him as I fumed.

"You are not leaving me behind. If this quest is to succeed you need all of us," I angrily told Thorin and he shook his head at me with a firm expression on his face.

"I will not risk your life as well. It was you who said we must put the needs of our people before ourselves," Thorin said and I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as my own words were thrown back at me.

"And how do you know that without me the quest will still succeed? Mahal made it very apparent that I was necessary to the quest's success. If don't go with you it could change everything. This, the quest, from the way Mahal speaks he means that the quest can only succeed if it is with all of us, all fifteen of us. We all have a part to play in this quest," I told Thorin firmly, knowing that I was right. "That's why I was brought back to Middle Earth. I'm here because of the quest. That's why I showed up when and where I did. The quest started at Bag End," I added and Thorin considered my words for a long moment before he sighed deeply.

"I would be lying if I said I do not see truth in your words, however much I dislike it. The road ahead is already treacherous, but now we must hope that the Orcs are no longer on our trail. With any luck the elves slayed them all," Thorin told me and I blew out a breath of relief at his words.

"That would be too lucky. Better to assume that at least one got away," I told Thorin and he nodded in agreement.

"We leave soon. We must get to the mountain before Durin's day," Thorin said and I nodded, knowing now more than ever that the pressure was on us. "You never mentioned your birthday is on Durin's day," Thorin commented as he began to lead us back to the others.

"I hadn't really thought about it," I told him truthfully. "I haven't celebrated my birthday since I lost adad," I added and Thorin sighed, knowing the pain I feel at the very least.

"This year we will have much cause to celebrate," Thorin told me simply and I smiled and nudged my shoulder into his and he chuckled. I liked that we didn't have to overly expression emotions with one another, we just knew how each other felt. When we returned to the others Thorin knocked his forehead gently with mine and then he gestured towards Dwalin. "Go, enjoy your time with him while we are still here," Thorin told me quietly and I kissed his cheek before making my way towards Dwalin.

He looked relieved to see me and I let him pull me down so that I was sitting between his legs once more, reclining on his chest. I sighed in contentment when he wrapped his arms around me, and I just enjoyed the feel of the fire both inside and without as Dwalin continued to talk to Balin. There was just so much going on, too much to think about and consider and too much too worry about. My eyes were drooping a bit, but I fought against it, wanting to enjoy this moment and commit it to memory.

"Well, seeing as we have something to celebrate, how about a little music," Bofur announced and Dwalin waved him away.

"Not now, Adaira's tired and too nice to tell yah no," Dwaling told him and Bofur shared a sly smile with Nori.

"Ah, so that is how it's gonna be," Bofur said as I fought to keep my eyes open and he waggled his eyebrows at us.

"Sleep, amrâlimê," Dwalin told me and I hummed in response before closing my eyes and letting him hold me, gently stroking my hair as I feel asleep.

When I had awoken, I was in my bed, Dwalin having most likely brought me after I had fallen asleep. It was nice to just be taken care of sometimes after having to do everything for myself for years. While I was self-sufficient it was nice to know that someone cared. It was the little things, little actions rather than words. I knew that Thorin was antsy to leave now that the map had been read, but we had to give it a day or two more and if this woman hadn't spoken to me yet, we would then need to leave. We had to at least give her a chance first.

We didn't have to wait long, however. Before the sun had even risen, I was sent for and Lord Elrond himself collected me. I went to Thorin first and reminded him why I was doing this. Lord Elrond assured him that I would be escorted back safe and then I left with the elven lord to speak to this mysterious woman. I had a feeling I knew who it was now, and I hoped that she wouldn't be mad at the fact that I was eavesdropping on their conversation the night before. I was led to a pavilion and where she was waiting, standing and looking out over the city. She turned as we entered and smiled as she saw me.

"That will be all for now," She told Lord Elrond and I was surprised by her dismissive tone and the fact that he bowed his head to her before leaving us alone together. "I knew the moment you returned to Arda, Adaira daughter of Frerin," She spoke as I walked closer to her and she gestured to the table upon which was a pitcher and a basin. "Please sit. We have much to discuss," She added, and I nodded before taking a seat at the table. She sat across from me and I looked kinda sheepish back at her.

"Forgive me for listening in on your conversation last night, my lady. I only meant to learn of what was being said about our quest behind our backs," I told the woman and she nodded, not looking mad at all.

"You are forgiven child," She told me, and I sighed in relief. "I have seen much about you my child. The blessings of the Valar have been bestowed upon you," She told me, and I frowned at that.

"I don't know about that, my lady," I told her with a shake of my head. "Um…not to be rude, but who exactly are you?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"I am Galadriel, Lady of the woods of Lothlórien," Galadriel introduced herself and I made an "ah" sound as I tried to remember Balin's lessons.

"To be honest, I'm not a hundred percent sure of where that is," I admitted, and Galadriel gave me a knowing look.

"Nor would I if I had been returned to a land I have long since forgotten. The woods of Lorien lay over the Misty Mountains near the Anduin river, further towards Rohan than your path will take you on your quest to reach the Lonely Mountain," Lady Galadriel informed me and I nodded in understanding as I could kinda place it on the map that Ori had drawn for my lessons.

"Gotcha," I told her and raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you think about our quest? Do you think like Lord Elrond that it's too dangerous to move forward with it?" I asked her and Lady Galadriel continued to look serene. I couldn't read her face which made it harder to determine what she was thinking. Instead of answering me she rose to her feet and poured the contents of the pitcher into the basin.

"Look into the water. Tell me what you see," She told me, and I frowned before looking into the basin which was clear. At first there was nothing and then as if the surface of the water was rippling, an image began to form.

"Creatures," I said as I saw orc like creatures in a dark cave. "I see creatures in a large cavern. They claw at one another," I told her before the image changed to eagles, if eagles were fucking huge. "Giant eagles. Like seriously giant eagles," I said, as Lady Galadriel watched me intently. "They're picking up things in burning trees and flying away. A white warg…with a pale orc riding on its back," I continued, seeing one of the meanest and ugliest looking orcs with some sort of metal shoved into the stump of one of its arms. "A gigantic bear. And spiders. Large fucking spiders. What is it with Middle Earth and animals being larger than possible? Is it something in the water?" I rambled as I told her what I saw.

"Barrels floating down a river. A town on a lake. The mountain, Erebor. Smaug…he is bigger than I imagined. A black arrow. The town is burning now. Then there is good, mountains of gold. A battle. I see Orcs and Dwarves, and Elves, three armies. Blood so much blood. Death. Thorin, Fili, and Kili," I said, not even noticing what I was talking about as the images flashed so quickly, tears streaming down my face as I took in the battered images of my family. "And…a ring. It's smooth and golden," I said, not noticing that I was leaning in closer to the basin as Lady Galadriel frowned in concern. "It's looking for something…searching. It's mine…my own…my precious," I said, hissing out the last word and suddenly the image disappeared as Galadriel broke the surface of the water with her hand, the image disappearing. She grabbed me by the shoulders tightly, looking both worried and assured by something I had seen in the water.

"What you have just seen has yet to happen. The Valar have chosen you to change this future that you have seen. You know now what is at stake. If Erebor falls, so too will all Middle Earth. I have felt it…a stirring in the East. You and your kin must leave her before it is too late. The White Council is soon to meet and is one who would try to stop you," Lady Galadriel told me, and I nodded as she looked at me intently. "Remember, no action is too small. One change is all that is needed to turn the tide," She told me more calmly and I inhaled deeply before nodding once more and sighing.

"Me?! If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly warrior material," I told her, and she smiled at me before leaning in and kissing my forehead.

"Not all warriors wield a sword," She told me before helping me to my feet. "Take this child," She told me before handing me a brooch that was in the shape of a green leaf. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall. Should you require help in the Greenwood, this should be of assistance. I name you Elf friend. You and your kin will always find shelter in my home should you require it," Lady Galadriel told me, and I nodded in understanding before bowing to her.

"As you shall find safety in our mountain halls," I vowed, and she smiled both of us knowing that such a thing would never come to pass. The offer was there, however.

"Go now child, I shall buy you some time. May the blessings of the Valar go with you," She said, and I frowned at that.

"What about Gandalf?" I asked her, knowing that Gandalf had been very distracted whiles we were here.

"I will ensure he follows you. Wait in the mountains for him," Galadriel told me, and I nodded in understanding, thanking her before I rushed away, not waiting to be escorted back. When I finally found my way back the rest of the Company. Only Thorin and Dwalin were awake, talking in low voices.

"Mizimith…," Thorin said, looking concerned as I ran in, stopping and clutching a stitch in my side as I tried to catch my breath.

"Breath lass," Dwalin told me as he hurried over to my side.

"We need to go, now!" I managed to get out and Dwalin and Thorin shared a concerned look.

"What happened?" Thorin demanded as I finally caught my breath.

"I spoke to Lady Galadriel. She is the Lady of Lothlorien. She said there is someone here who is going to try and stop us. We need to go. She said she would by us some time, but the sooner we leave the better," I told Thorin and he nodded in understanding.

"What about the wizard?" He asked me, thinking like I had.

"She said to wait for him to reach us in the mountains. She will send him to find us," I assured Thorin and he agreed that it would have to work before he sent Dwalin and I to go collect my things as he began to quietly wake the others.

"I never got to give yeh yer courting gifts," Dwalin said I packed up my things, glad to see that my new set of clothes had been washed. I reluctantly left my new dresses and my mother's dress behind, hoping that I may get to send for them once this journey was over, at least my mother's dress if nothing else.

"Nor did I," I told Dwalin as I stopped and looked up at him, frowning. "I had planned for us to have a picnic and cook for you," I said and Dwalin smiled at me fondly.

"I can wait," Dwalin assured me before he walked over to me, setting down my weapons that he was carrying. He took my hands in his and pulled me closer before he bent down and pressed his forehead to mine. "I did finish yer gifts though," Dwalin told me and I looked at him in surprise.

"You made me something?" I asked him and he nodded before smiling once more.

"Aye. Let's get back to the others and I'll give them to yeh," He told me, and I rolled my eyes before reaching up on tiptoe and kissing him quickly. When I went to pack my last set of clothes away, I noticed that there was some rougher fabric at the bottom of my bag. It was a deep blue dyed cotton and there was some grey wool underneath it. A note was pinned to it and I pulled it out, unfolding the paper and read quickly.

"For your journey, Aredhel," It read, and I felt my heart clench. I wished I could thank her before we left, but I knew that was not an option. Perhaps I could find a way to send a letter to her. I also should probably write to my aunt come to think about it. Someone needed to let her know that we were alive and well and about to start the next leg of our journey. It would be strange coming from me since she didn't know me or about my existence, but I knew Thorin and my cousins wouldn't do it.

We headed back to the others and I asked Dwalin for a moment as I went over to Ori, who was yawning as he packed up his gear. I asked for some paper and something to write with and he pulled it out, letting me borrow one of his books so I could have something to write on. I hastily wrote out a thank you letter to Aredhel, thanking her for healing me and also for everything she had done for me whilst I was in Rivendell. Then I quickly penned a letter to my aunt.

_Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror,_

_You may not know me, but I know you. My name is Adaira, daughter of Frerin. I am currently traveling with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. I wish I could tell you more about how this came to pass, but for now I must be brief. We are in Rivendell as I write this, about to leave and start our journey through the Misty Mountains. Your sons and your brother are safe and while we have run into some danger already, no one has been seriously injured. I hope this letter finds you well. I will attempt to write you of our progress once more once we cross the mountains. _

_Your niece,_

_Adaira daughter of Frerin, son of Thrain, son of Thror_

I quickly folded the letter and sealed it as Ori passed me some sealing wax and I accepted Thorin's ring from him, pushing it into the cooling wax so that my aunt would know that what I wrote was the truth. I handed Thorin back his ring and he thanked me for thinking of it. I hurried back to my room and left both letters on the dressing table, knowing that they would be found after we left and hoping that Lord Elrond would deliver them for me. Bombur and Nori had pilfered the pantries for supplies and as I was packing up, Dwalin approached me.

"Adaira," Dwalin said as I hiked up my pack onto my back. He was holding two axes and I frowned din confusion as he held them out to me. "I hope you will find these suitable courting gifts," He told me, and I took them from him, surprised at how light they were. While the edge looked dangerously sharp, I could actually raise them.

"These are beautiful," I told Dwalin as I took in the geometric patterns engraved into the metal, recognizing the symbol of the house of Durin along with Dwalin's own person sigil.

"To protect yeh when I can't. I know you'll fight even if I don't like it," Dwalin told me and I put them down gently before I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him soundly.

"They're perfect," I assured Dwalin as I pulled back as Thorin cleared his throat pointedly.

"You accept them then?" Dwalin asked me hopefully and I nodded vigorously.

"Of course, I accept them!" I assured Dwalin and he hugged me tightly, picking me up and spinning me around before he set me down on my feet once more.

"As happy as I am for you both, we need to go," Thorin told us and I rolled my eyes at him, getting in another quick kiss before I picked up my new axes once more. Dwalin helped me strap them to my back with leather straps he had made, the axe handles sliding into the pockets and I grinned like a fool the entire time. "Um Idad," I said, getting Thorin's attention as he began to lead us through the city. Apparently Thorin had sent Nori on a scouting mission to find a way out of the city and there was a back way that led out into the Misty Mountains.

"Yes?" Thorin asked as we walked, and I worried my lip between my teeth.

"I've never traveled over, under, or anywhere through mountains before," I reminded him and Thorin nodded in understanding.

"Dwalin, Gloin, stay with Adaira, help her where you can," Thorin told the two dwarves and they nodded. I knew Dwalin was already going to stay next to me the entire time, but it was nice to know that I could look to both men for help. As the sun continued to rise, we hiked along the path away from Rivendell.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild," Thorin warned all of us before turning to Balin. "Balin, you know these paths; lead on," Thorin told the older dwarf who took the lead.

"Aye," Balin agreed and I turned around, taking one last look at Rivendell before I turned to the path ahead and followed with Dwalin in front of me and Gloin behind me as we had to walk single file through these mountain paths.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up," I heard Thorin call from behind me and I took a deep breath and let it out as we continued on what was probably the most dangerous leg of our journey.

The White Council, composed of Saruman, Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf, were in the pavilion. Gandalf and Saruman sat at the table, but Elrond and Galadriel stood or walked about the room as they listened to the two wizards arguing. Dawn was slowly breaking, the day already hinting at the start of summer. All four of them had much on their minds and even more to speak about.

"Tell me, Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" Saruman demanded of Gandalf who looked slightly flustered.

"Unnoticed? No, I'm simply doing what I feel to be right," Gandalf answered him, trying to explain himself which was never easy when Saruman was involved.

"The dragon has long been on your mind," Galadriel said, and Gandalf turned his head to look at her and nodded in agreement.

"This is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect," Gandalf explained, and Galadriel nodded her head minutely in agreement.

"What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength," Saruman interjected, and Gandalf turned back to him. He knew it was more than just Sauron. Adaira had picked up on what he had been worrying about himself.

"Gandalf, for four hundred years, we have lived in peace. A hard won, watchful peace," Lord Elrond added as he considered the grey wizard.

"Are we? Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road. Even Adaria who has not been here for long can see it," Gandalf told them, wondering why they refused to see the truth.

"Hardly a prelude to war," Lord Elrond told them, and Gandalf huffed. He thought he might have an ally in Elrond at the very least.

"Always you must meddle, looking for trouble where none exists. As for the girl, I think we can hardly trust her opinions. Not to mention we have no proof that the Valar have any hand in anything you say," Saruman argued, and Galadriel turned to the white wizard with a serene expression on her face which masked her inner thoughts.

"Let him speak," She told Saruman and he seemed annoyed by her but allowed it. Gandalf nodded to her gratefully and turned to look at them all in turn.

"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it 'Mirkwood', and they say..." Gandalf began before stopping short, not know how to put this.

"Well, don't stop now. Tell us about the woodsmen say," Saruman told him, and Gandalf knew that he was waiting for any chance to repute his words.

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur, a sorcerer who can summon the dead," Gandalf finished, and Saruman instantly looked almost triumphant as he disreputed what Gandalf had told them.

"That's absurd. No such power exists in the world. This...Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic," Saruman said, and Gandalf tried to step in once more and convince them.

"And so I thought too. But, Radagast has seen…," Gandalf agreed with him before telling them of what Radagast had found him to tell him.

"Radagast? Do not speak to me about Radagast the Brown. He is a foolish fellow," Saruman said, and Gandalf knew that he had lost some ground with having mentioned Radagast.

"Well, he's odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life," Gandalf began, trying to work on the fall out.

"It's not that. It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I warned him, it is unbefitting of the Istari to be wander in the woods...," Saruman began as he always did. He had never liked that Radagast had been sent with them to Middle Earth and he made it known whenever he got a chance. While Gandalf continued to try and ignore Saruman's rant, Gandalf heard a new voice, this time speaking through his mind.

"You carry something. It came to you from Radagast. He found it in Dol Guldur," Galadriel said, and Gandalf turned his head only slightly more in her direction.

"Yes," Gandalf told her telepathically and she drew slightly closer to where he sat.

"Show me," She ordered, and Gandalf lifted Radagast's package, which he had in his lap the whole time, and he placed it on the table, and it let out a dull thud.

"…or I'd think I was talking to myself…" Saruman said as Lord Elrond caught sight of what Gandalf had put on the table.

"What is that?" Lord Elrond asked him, and Gandalf was thankful to have proof of what he spoke of.

"A relic of Mordor," Galadriel told him and Elrond, who had been reaching out to unwrap the package, drew his hand back at her words. He then reached for it again and opened it, revealing the sword Radagast had taken from the spirit in Dol Guldur. The White Council members looked upon the blade in shock.

"A Morgul blade," Lord Elrond named it and Galadriel inspected in more closely, but without touching it.

"Made for the Witch king of Angmar, and buried with him," Galadriel said, in surprise as she identified it. "When Angmar fell, men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried them, in a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

"This is not possible. A powerful spell lies upon those tombs; they cannot be opened," Lord Elrond added, and Saruman looked unimpressed.

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman demanded and Gandalf realized that no matter what he said, Saruman would deny it.

"I have none," Gandalf admitted, knowing that whether he liked it or not Saruman had the last word.

"Because there is none. Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer, who calls himself the Necromancer, has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much, after all. The question of this dwarvish company, however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced, Gandalf; I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If they'd come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand your reasons for raising their hopes…" Saruman said, and Galadriel focused in on Gandalf once more.

"They are leaving," Galadriel told Gandalf, already knowing that they were since she had warned the girl.

"Yes," Gandalf told her, and Galadriel smiled slightly so as not to give anything away.

"You knew," She said conspiratorially.

"…I am afraid there is nothing else for it," Saruman finished his rant and Gandalf nodded and Galadriel smiled a bit more widely as hurried footsteps reached their ears. They all turned around as Lindir reached them and bowed.

"My Lord Elrond; the dwarves, they've gone," Lindir said and Lord Elrond and Saruman turned to Gandalf who only shrugged and acted like he had known nothing. Saruman left in anger after than and Lord Elrond went to try and see if there was any indication of which path they had used out of the city, but both Gandalf and Galadriel knew it was too late to stop them.

"You will follow them?" Galadriel asked, she and Gandalf the only two left in the pavilion.

"Yes," Gandalf answered her, and she nodded slightly.

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield. But I fear this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand. The riddle of the Morgul blade must be answered. Something moves in the shadows, unseen, hidden from our sight. It will not show itself, not yet. But every day it grows in strength. You must be careful," Galadriel warned Gandalf and he agreed with her once more. He turned and started to walk away and when he had gone but a short distance, she spoke once more. "Mithrandir? Why the Halfling?"

"I don't know. Saruman believes that it is only great power that can hold evil in check. But that is not what I have found. I've found it is the small things, everyday deeds of ordinary folk, that keeps the darkness at bay. Simple acts of kindness and love like I have seen in Adaira. Why Bilbo Baggins? Perhaps it is because I am afraid, and he gives me courage," Gandalf answered her, not looking at there and she suddenly appeared in front of Gandalf, and took his old, weary hands in hers.

"Do not be afraid, Mithrandir," She told him telepathically. "You are not alone," She told hum aloud this time and she tucked a loose strand of Gandalf's hair back. "Ae boe i le eliathon, im tulithon," She told him, and Gandalf bowed to her and Galadriel gently moved her hands away from his. Gandalf looked up then and found that she had disappeared.

* * *

**Khuzdul**

Idad- Uncle

Men lananubukhs menu- I love you

Amrâlimê- My love

Ghivashel- Treasure of treasures

Namadith- little sister

Khazad- name for the race of dwarves

Imad- Aunt

Mizimith- Little jewel

**Sindarin:**

Nae nin gwistant infanneth, mal ú eichia i Chíril Lorien -Age may have changed me, but not so the Lady of Lorien

Ae boe i le eliathon, im tulithon. - If you should ever need my help, I will come.


	36. A Thunder Battle

**I'm alive! And chapters keep coming to me. Please enjoy this one. It is about to get really crazy. **

**I decided to keep Adaira's age as is too. **

**Mels**

* * *

Traveling through the Misty Mountains was like nothing I could have ever imagined in my wildest dreams. Having never seen a mountain before, I was in for quite a few surprises, the towering stone leaving me breathless as I looked out over the world that I now lived in. The days were long, dragging on as we dragged our feet the further we traveled. Some of the Company complained of aching feet and while I shared in their misery, I pushed through it, knowing that what lay at our journeys end was a stable and prosperous home for our people. The time for song and celebration was over. Now our path was more treacherous, and we would need our wits about us.

Dwalin stayed close to my side and I was thankful for his never-ending support. Thorin had us walking from dawn until the light left us at dusk. The paths were very narrow, and we trudged on in single file lines, barely even finding enough room to camp at night. Bilbo seemed to be faring the worst of us all. As Gandalf had said, he was accustomed to the gentle rolling hills of the Shire. Bilbo fell to the back of the Company many times and Thorin continued to grow annoyed by the fact that he was slowing us down.

The more that Thorin voiced his ire, the slower I walked, purposefully taking shorter strides which forced Dwalin and Gloom to slow down too. Those in front of or behind us had to also slow down and Bilbo had a chance to catch up and catch his breath. Thorin never begrudged my slower pace due to my inexperience with any type of hill or mountain and for the simple fact that darrow were practically trained since birth to do everything they could to protect and care for their women. If I had to walk slower, they all would walk slower to accommodate my needs.

As for Gandalf, the wizard had yet catch up with us. Thorin had encouraged us to leave without him, banking on the opinion that he would easily be able to follow us. Days passed without hide or hair of Gandalf sighted and thus we continued to press on, now knowing that we had to reach the mountain before Durin's day. As we journeyed forward, I began to feel surer of myself. My footsteps were no longer clumsy, and I swore that I could feel a niggling sensation somewhere behind my navel that guided me as we passed through the mountains.

The higher in altitude we got, the colder it became, and I was glad that my cloak had come with me. I was thankful for my cousins then too. They both were like mini furnaces and I gladly slept between them for warmth, my One never too far away. I knew that Dwalin was not fond of the situation. He felt as if he should be the one ensuring that I didn't freeze. When the paths could accommodate us, Dwalin and I walked side by side and he tucked me close to him to warm me. Even if the wind howling through the mountain paths was too loud to talk over, we communicated well enough, talking in Iglishmêk, the khazad sign language or just through our actions.

This leg of our journey was not very conducive to courting. There was no time for a moment alone, no time for anything really. The moments that we did have together, were even more special because of that. Thorin seemed to be very lenient with us, as I was under the impression that not a lot of public affection was shown during traditional Dwarven courting, if any occurred at all before the engagement.

Dwalin took his cues from me about what I was comfortable with. He never pressed me further than what was appropriate. I had little time to try out my new axes, but Dwalin had already promised me lessons as soon as we were able. I wished that I could have given Dwalin his courting gift already, but he seemed to be very good-natured about it, knowing but there were few opportunities to properly do things strictly to tradition on the road.

Be that as it may, I had secretly been working on a courting gift for Dwalin since I never got to present him with my first gift. Dori as it just so happened was a master tailor. He'd been only too happy let me dig into the supplies he had brought with him. At night whether by the light of the moon or of the campfire, I sat and sewed, embroidering what was to be a kilt for Dwalin. The idea had come to me as I had inspected the wool and cloth Aredhel had gifted me.

I was unsure if Dwalin would even like it, afraid that he would take one look at it and refuse to wear it, but I hoped he would let me explain that it wasn't just a skirt before refusing it. My fingers were raw from the constant tugging of the thread through the fabric, but it would be worth it in the end. I was embroidering a story on the kilt. The story of Durin the Deathless, a great warrior himself and our ancestor.

Dwalin had been impressed with the simple embroidery on the cloak I had made myself and now I hoped to use my skill for him. This kilt would be very different, made of embroidered cotton over wool. It would be both functional and finery befitting Dwalin's station. I had much still to work on, but it was going places. It was easy enough to work on without much notice being taken to it as everyone had much on their minds and to them, I was simply sewing. The only one I showed my work to was Dori, asking his opinions on it and getting feedback where it was needed.

When the rain started, we continued forward, all of us too grumpy to speak with one another without arguing. The slippery and wet paths made our task all the harder. Dwalin kept a firm grip on me catching me where I began to slip. The rain plastered my hair to my face, and it was all I could do to remain upright. Darkness fell around us and without the sun, we could not tell what the hour was. The first bolt of lightning came down with a loud electric crack, I began to worry that we wouldn't make it through the night. The thunder was so loud that it hurt my ears and every time it rumbled out, I felt it vibrate through me. I felt a feeling of foreboding and hoped that nothing ill would befall us. There was a cliff on one side of us and a sheer drop on the other. We kept close to the rock face and I would be lying if I said I wasn't terrified about slipping and falling off the mountain.

"Hold on!" Thorin shouted down the line and as Bilbo who as walking on the other side of Dwalin stepped forward, the stone beneath his feet gave away, and he started falling into the chasm. Dwalin managed to pull him back in time and I breathed a sigh of relief, my heart pounding in my throat. "We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted as the lightning got worse, striking the rock ahead of us and causing some of it to crumble down the cliffs ahead of us.

"Watch out!" Dwalin shouted, spotting something I hadn't, and I looked up in time to see a massive boulder hurtling through the air. Dwalin grabbed me and pulled me to him, turning his body so he was protecting me with his own as it hit the mountainside above us, causing rocks to fall all around us as we pressed ourselves against the mountain.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin shouted and I gaped in shock as Dwalin pulled me back upright. A massive stone giant pulled away from the nearby mountain and it ripped off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!" Bofur shouted above the rain and wind and I came out of my shock as Dwalin grabbed my hand. The stone giant threw the boulder far into the air and I was caught in surprise once more as a second stone giant appeared from behind us and the boulder hit it in the head. The rocks beneath our feet began to give away from all the vibrations and from the impact of the falling rocks.

"Take cover: you'll fall!" Thorin shouted to us and I widened my stance so as to balance better, glad that Dwalin's hand was firmly over mine. I didn't even feel the pain from him squeezing it tightly then. I was just glad that he was by my side through this.

"What's happening?" Kili asked from the other side of me, as the others yelled at each other to brace and hold on or in fear. The ground between us began to split apart then and I got separated from Dwalin, now on one side of a rift in the rock with him on the other.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..." Fili shouted, reaching for Kili's hand and as the two stone giants fought with their fists, we held on tightly as we were flung around. I grabbed hold onto Kili tightly and looked him right in the eye, pulling him to look at me.

"Don't let go of me, I won't let go of you!" I shouted to him over the wind and he nodded firmly before he grabbed a length of rope he had. He quickly tied some knots into it before he tied it around his waist and then around me.

There was some slack between the ropes, but it kept us secured. Bilbo had some how made it over to our group as we had gotten thrown around and I yelled for Kili to give me more rope. I quickly tied some tight knots into it, fisherman's knots which I had learnt from my father and I shouted for Bilbo to tie it around his waist. If the worst were to happen, we could pull ourselves up.

As the mountains continued to move around us, Thorin and the other half of the Company with Dwalin managed to jump to a different spot closer to us as we tried to just hold on. A third stone giant appeared then, and it threw a boulder at the head of the first one I had seen. That giant began to fall over, and I had one moment to say, "Shit," before I clutched onto Kili as it fell towards us.

Kili rolled to the side, pulling me with him and I felt myself slip on the wet, rocky ground. A tug came from behind me and I found myself falling as Kili screamed my name. As I began sliding over the cliff, I reached up and grabbed one of my new axes. I fell over the side and with all of my might, I brought down my axe into the rock face. It stuck into it and I clung to the axe and whatever hand and foot hold I could find. I chanced a look down and Bilbo was clinging to the rocks slightly below me, still tied to me. The hurt stone giant lost its footing and fell down the chasm near us as I grunted, wishing that I had not lived such as sedentary life before this.

"No! No! Kili! Adaira!" I heard Thorin shout, but it was his voice that nearly crushed me at how broken it sounded.

"Adaira!" Dwalin shouted and Kili grunted above me as he dug his feet in, now having to fight against my weight and Bilbo's pulling him down. I heard the group rushing over to us now that the rocks had settled, the battle over and I heard Balin and Bofur above us.

"We're all right! We're alive!" Balin shouted to Thorin as he made it over to us.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur asked as he looked around, finally noticing as Kili braced his feet.

"Where's Adaira?!" Dwalin thundered and I grunted before calling out to him.

"I'm here! We're both here!" I shouted and Ori spotted us clinging to the rocks first.

"There!" Ori shouted, pointing to us and Dwalin locked eyes with me as he finally spotted me. He swore loudly before pressing himself to the ground, reaching for me.

"Get him!" He shouted as I grunted, trying to reach Dwalin's hand, but he was just out of reach.

Ori dove down beside Dwalin and reached for Bilbo who was not that far below me and to my right. Bilbo reached for him, but he slipped and fell another few feet. I grunted as this pulled at me and I groaned as he finally caught another handhold.

"We're tied to Kili!" I shouted up to Dwalin and he looked around at Kili who was straining to not come flying over the edge with us. Dwalin immediately sprung up and grabbed the rope around Kili's waist and began pulling.

"Come on!" Dwalin shouted to the others and those closest to Kili grabbed onto the rope and began pulling. I grunted as I began to rise, my skin scraping against the stone. I reluctantly left my axe behind, unable to pull it free myself from where I had luckily embedded it into the rocks.

Bilbo cried out beneath me as he began rising too.

"Just let go! Hold onto the rope!" I shouted to Bilbo below me, but he was frozen in fear.

When I reached the edge, I threw my arm over the side and tried to drag myself up. Dwalin let go of the rope and grabbed me, pulling me up to safety. I grunted as the rope was tugged around my waist, threatening to pull me back over the edge. Thorin swung down on the cliff next to Bilbo then and he boosted him up, the others pulling him to safety. Dwalin let go of me and tried to lift Thorin back up too, but Thorin lost his grip and began falling too. He grabbed onto my axe and this stopped his fall, allowing Dwalin to grab onto him and with quite a bit of effort, pull him back up. When Thorin rolled over the edge, panting as he laid on his back, he had my freed axe in one hand.

"I almost thought we would lose our burglar never mind Adaira," Dwalin commented as he helped me to my feet and Thorin allowed Gloin to help him up before he handed Dwalin back my axe, Dwalin giving it back to me.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us and now he almost cost Adaira her life," Thorin said with venom as he looked at Bilbo who was still frozen in fear next to Bofur and Ori. "Dwalin!" He shouted and Dwlain looked down at me and reluctantly let me go to follow Thorin. The rope was cut free from out waists and I took a few calming breaths before turning to Bilbo.

"Bilbo," I said as I turned to the hobbit and he looked up at me with wide hurt filled eyes. "He didn't mean it. He's just lashing out because he was afraid that he almost lost us," I told the Hobbit and he nodded before Balin placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Come on lass," Balin told me and I let him lead me to the cave that Thorin had spotted just ahead of us.

"It looks safe enough," Dwalin commented as he began to inspect the cave.

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied," Thorin told him and Dwalin searched the cave with a lantern as I frowned deeply. Goblins lived in the mountains. I had never seen a goblin before, but they were relatives of Orcs, cave dwellers as they hate sunlight. Maybe what I had seen in the water were goblins.

"There's nothing here," Dwalin told Thorin as Gloin walked around me as I stood at the mouth of the cave and he dropped a bundle of wood on the floor and rubbed his hands together.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started," Gloin said and Thorin quickly dashed that idea.

"No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light," Thorin ordered and Balin stepped forward as I caught Thorin's eye and raised an eyebrow.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan," Balin said to Thorin, reminding him of what I had told them in Rivendell.

"Plans change," Thorin told Balin dismissively before looking towards the hatted dwarf who had rolled out his bed roll and was beginning to settle in for the night. "Bofur, take the first watch," He ordered before he gently took me by the arm and led me deeper into the cave. "Best get some sleep while you can," Thorin told me and I rolled my eyes and pulled my arm free from his grip.

"I know you are just upset and worried because you almost lost Kili and I, and I know that makes you wonder if you are still doing the right thing about letting us come with you, but what you said with Bilbo right there was uncalled for," I scolded Thorin and he looked at me raising one eyebrow as his face took on a haughty and angry expression.

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion or for you censure," Thorin told me in a low voice and I raised my eyebrow at him. "I am the leader of this Company," He added, and I smiled at him almost mockingly.

"Then by all means, act like an ass," I told him with a slight bow before I walked away from him and tucked myself into the very back corner of the cave, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them as I shivered. Dwalin was the one who approached me, and he didn't say anything as he sat down next to me and wrapped his blanket over me.

"I can't say Thorin's words were warranted but calling him an ass in front of the others wasn't exactly necessary either," Dwalin grumbled beside me and I turned my glare onto him for a moment. He just looked back and me and I sighed deeply, rolling my eyes.

"I get it, but this is difficult enough without us taking it out on each other. Thorin has done nothing but be an ass to Bilbo. I get it, he doesn't like the fact that Gandalf forced the Hobbit on him, but Bilbo has as much to offer to this quest as we all do, something I keep reminding Thorin. It wasn't Bilbo's fault that he fell, nor was it mine. And yes, he was pulling me down, but that was because I tied us together. That was all me," I grumbled to Dwalin, the dwarf just listening to me vent.

"It was quick thinking and yeh did well on that lass, but please, calm down" Dwalin told me before he coaxed me out of my ball and I sighed as he practically lifted me so that I was sitting between his legs and relaxing on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, the blanket over both of us now.

Even though we were both soaking wet, the moment was a perfect respite from the road. I closed my eyes, enjoying Dwalin's warmth and after a short while, Dwalin picked me up into his arms as he stood. I groaned slightly and rolled in his arms, pressing my face into his chest and he gently laid me down on my bed roll. He started to move away from me and I opened my eyes, grabbing his hand and he looked down at me, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Stay," I told him, and he blew out a breath.

"Yah, no I can't," He said, and I shook my head and tugged on his hand.

"Just for tonight, stay," I told him, and he nodded before he left to grab his own bed roll. He came back and laid it out next to me and as soon as he laid down, I rolled over and put my arms around him. His arms wrapped around me too and he pulled me closer so that I was resting partially on his chest. We piled our blankets up over us both and I sighed in relief as I cuddled close to him.

"Sleep, amrâlimê. Men lananubukhs menu," Dwalin told me in a low voice as I rose and fell with every breath he took and I opened my eyes sleepily and lifted my head as he looked down at me.

"Men lananubukhs menu, Dwalin," I told him before I stole a kiss. It was slow and sweet and over all to soon. Dwalin tucked me closer to him then if that was even possible. Before long I fell asleep, blissfully unaware for a short while. I don't know exactly what it was that woke me up, but I woke with a start. Dwalin was snoring beside me, and I was still wrapped up with him, our arms and legs tangled as I used his chest for a pillow.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Bofur ask someone in a whisper and I frowned before turning my head around so that I could see the mouth of the cave. Bilbo was at the mouth of the cave, his bags packed and his new walking stick which he had picked up from the side of the path while we walked in his hand.

"Back to Rivendell," Bilbo answered Bofur as I tried to extricate myself from Dwalin's arms which was hardly easy. As soon as I moved, he was pulling me back to him.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one of us," Bofur tried to assure Bilbo as I finally got away from Dwalin's arms and began to pull myself upright.

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right," Bilbo whispered, and I saw him look over in my uncle's direction. Thorin looked to be sound asleep and I rolled my eyes as Bilbo looked back at Bofur as I pulled myself to my feet. "I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door," Bilbo continued as I quietly made my way through the others to reach them.

"You're homesick; I understand," Bofur told Bilbo and the hobbit frowned before shaking his head.

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do you're dwarves. You used to to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere," Bilbo said,and I stopped in my tracks, taking offence just as Bofur seemed to given his expression. "I am sorry, I didn't..." Bilbo tried to apologize, looking repentant.

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere," Bofur told Bilbo, sounding thoughtful. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do," Bofur assured him, smiling and placing his hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Tell Adaira I appreciated her kindness, I don't know what I would have done without her," Bilbo told Bofur and I stepped up behind him and placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"You can tell me yourself," I told him, and Bilbo squeaked slightly before turning around quickly.

"A-Adaria…," Bilbo stuttered, and I bent down slightly so that I could look Bilbo in the eyes. "I-I'm terribly sorry…," He began, and I cut him off with a shake of my head.

"You have to do what you think is right Bilbo. If that is going back to Rivendell than I won't stop you. However, someone told me recently that not all warriors wield a sword," I told Bilbo and he frowned before looking down at his own sword.

"What's that?" Bilbo asked as Bofur looked down at it too and I noticed that something was glowing around Bilbo's sword, he pulled it partway out of its sheath and the blade was glowing bright blue. I remembered Gandalf's words then, elven blades glowed blue when Orcs were near. The three of us froze as strange machinery noises reached our ears and I looked down as I heard the sand from the bottom of the cave moving. Large cracks had formed in the sand on the floor of the cave and I frowned as I stared at them.

"Wake up. Wake up!"Thorin suddenly shouted and before any of us could react, the floor of the cave collapsed downwards. With a thought of "Not again," I realized that the floor had really been a trap door as we plunged downwards into the dark. I screamed as we fell, hearing Dwalin shouting for me and I tried to shout back to him to find him. I caught sight of Dwalin as we crashed into a chute, but I lost sight of him as he and the rest of the Company fell down one side of the chute and me the other as they broke off into two paths. I heard Dwalin yell my name once more, but his voice sounded so far away.

Further and further I fell, and I began to worry that the tunnel had no end. I fell out of the chute, falling through the air before hitting a pile of something with a loud bone snapping crack. I waited for the pain but felt nothing and when I opened my eyes, I saw a strange glow on the cavern walls. My first that was glow worms and I realized I wasn't so far off from the truth. I looked down at what I had fallen on and I grimaced, skittering away as I looked down at the pile of bones which I had landed on. I looked back up the chute and grimace. Where in Mahal's name was I?

**Khuzdul:**

Khazad- Dwarf/Dwarves

Amrâlimê- My love

Men lananubukhs menu- I love you


	37. Deep In The Depths of Goblin Town

**An extra long chapter this time. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, it was a lot to edit through. Sorry for what is about to happen. Please enjoy! *hides in the corner***

* * *

The darkness felt suffocating as it closed in around me. Even with the light coming from the glowing cavern, I could barely see my hands in front of my face. I wished I had an elven blade in that moment. I checked over myself in the dark, finding only cuts and scrapes and parts of my skin that would likely bruise. The bones had caught my fall, piled up amongst some large mushrooms. Upon my inspection I found my bag which was still strapped to my pack. I carefully slid it off and rummaged through it blindly, searching for my flint. When my hand finally closed over it, I breathed a sigh of relief.

I grabbed what felt like a leg bone from the pile and reached up under my shirt, tearing of my breast bindings and wrapping them around the bone. I packed up my stuff and shouldered my pack once more before trying once, twice, three times before I got a spark. It took careful tending, but finally the cloth caught fire. I knew that the blaze wouldn't last long so I used the time I had to inspect where I had fallen.

It was a small cavern, filled with bones of the dead. I hoped they were animals, but I had the feeling that I was wrong. Looking up, I saw only darkness above me. I felt the oppressiveness around me, and I began to lose hope. If I had fallen so far into the mountain, how would I get out? How would they find me? With the last remaining light, I spotted a crack in the rocks ahead. It seemed to go somewhere and while it would be a tight fit. I needed to at least try to find a way. The light of my makeshift torch petered out and darkness became my friend once more.

I blew out a shaky breath, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I was alone. I had no idea what had happened to the others. I could barely see and who knows what I would find ahead of me. I reached up, wiping away the fat tears rolling down my face, the palm of my hand stinging. I was ready to just sit down and cry, but then I felt something. It was like a voice, but muffled and weak sounding. I hadn't seen anyone else, but maybe they were ahead of me.

The voice sounded again, and I grew determined. If someone was hurt, they might be calling out for help. I shouldered my pack and made my way towards the crack in the rocks, stumbling as I tripped over a bone and crashing forward. I groaned as my hands scrapped against the rock as I reached out to catch myself, but I was glad to have found what I was looking for. I had to take off my pack as I positioned myself to sidle through the crack in the rocks. The problem was…my pack was too big to fit through. It was barely big enough for me. I didn't want to leave my pack behind, losing everything I had, but I might have to.

I took a step back, having to rethink things. Maybe I could get rid of nonessentials and make the pack size smaller. I pulled out my blanket and my bedroll first. Obviously, I needed them. I didn't need three sets of clothes though. I could make do with one change of clothes. I also could get rid of my second cloak which I was still wearing. I would only keep the one I made for when the days grew colder. I pinned both the oak brooch and the brooch that Lady Galadriel had given me to my cloak which I threw around my shoulders.

The one thing I would not part with was my courting gift for Dwalin. I decided that my herbal stores which Oin had helped me stock were too necessary in the even that moving forward I found someone who was hurt. That left my bed roll and my blanket. I had too chose one to give up. I chose the bedroll. While the ground would be even more uncomfortable to sleep on without it, the blanket was necessary. I grabbed my back, my quiver and my bow, keeping my axes strapped to my back in the leather straps Dwalin had given me and began to make my way through the rift in the rocks once more.

My cheek scraped against the rocks and I turned my head grimacing as I hit a snag, hearing and feeling my tunic ripping. I sucked in my gut and forced myself through the small space, managing it but only barely. I made it into another cavernous space, and I squinted into the utter darkness, this cavern not having the glow worms in it. I shouldered my pack and my weapons once more, pulling an axe free and holding it with both hands as I moved forward slowly, my foot out in front of me carefully sliding forward. I hoped that I wouldn't find a sudden drop.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoing around the space. "Hello!" I called more loudly, but I got no response. I stood in silence for a long moment before I heard the voice once more, calling me forward like a siren. "Is there someone down here?" I asked as I continued to cautiously step forward. I still received no response, but then my foot brushed against something hard. I reached forward with one hand and felt stone brush over my fingers.

To my right I heard the voice once more and I quickly turned my head in that direction. I decided to follow it, knowing that it might be one of the Company and if not, the direction might lead to a way out. Every time to voice called I stepped cautiously towards the sound. When my hand brushed against stone once more, I felt a weird sensation shoot through my arm and down into my gut. It was a niggling sensation behind my navel, a gut feeling and then, despite the darkness, I felt safe. It was like I knew where I was. I could feel the stone around me come to life, a living thing.

I remembered my father's words when I was younger then. I had been rather young, and he had been telling me about life in the mountain. I had asked him how our people could live in mountains. Weren't they dark and scary? He had told me that mountains were our homes because when Mahal, the Stone Father, had created his children, he had placed our ancestors beneath the mountains of Middle Earth to slumber until it was time for them to awake. This was the will of Eru, who had not wished for Mahal's children to awaken before his own. He told me how Mahal had granted us with the gift of Stone Sense. A feeling darrow got when they were in mountains. He explained it as a comforting sensation. Even in the darkest, deepest part of the mountain, darrow could use their Stone Sense to find their way back home.

Having never seen or been in a mountain before, I had never felt this Stone Sense, but maybe that was this new feeling. I felt as if I knew where I was going even though I was lost. I decided to follow it, feeling a tugging sensation near my navel, leading me forward now. I gently ran my hands along the stone, finding an open path in the rocks, a tunnel of sorts. I decided to follow it, trusting in myself and Mahal that I was under his protection. I used my other senses rather than my eyes. It felt like hours had passed while I was down there, but I knew that it hadn't been that long. Following the path, I hoped to find the others soon.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The rest of the Company landed in a giant wooden cage as they fell out of the chute, everyone flailing about as they tried to get up, those who were flattened under Bombur groaning in pain.

"Look out!" Bofur shouted as he managed to lift his head, catching sight of the goblins who were storming towards them. The horde of goblins attacked them pulling them from the wooden cage one by one and viciously taking their weapons from them as they tried to fight back to no avail.

"Get away!" Ori shouted in terror as the goblins grabbed him and began pulling at his clothes.

"Get back!" Dwalin shouted as he punched several of the goblins, but more took their place and they viciously fought back against him.

"You'll pay for this!" Gloin vowed as they were pushed and pulled forwards. The horde of goblins was too much for them and without weapons they were defenseless.

Thorin's arms along with Dwalin's were being restrained by many goblins and Thorin shouldered them on either side, trying to throw them off him. Dwalin tried to fight his way backwards, trying desperately to find Adaira, but he had lost sight of her in the commotion. As the dwarves were led away kicking and yelling, Bilbo crouched out of sight, going unnoticed by the assailing throng of goblins who did not even spare him a glance. Nori looked over his shoulder and saw Bilbo, unable to do anything to help him, but he was thankful that one of them had gotten away. There was hope in that at least.

Bilbo crawled forward and hid behind some railings, watching as the goblins proceed through the tunnels ahead. Bats flew in the darkness and Bilbo looked around him, still shocked at what had just happened and got to his feet. He drew his sword, which was still glowing bright blue, and he slowly followed the goblins, knowing that he had to help his friends.

Suddenly, a goblin jumped out in front of him and rushed at him with his dagger. Bilbo had just enough time to raise his sword in defense and the clang of steel meeting steel echoed around the cavern. He managed to throw the goblin to the ground with one of his blows, but it quickly stood and flung itself back towards him. Bilbo barely managed to keep himself alive, trying to remember everything that Adaira had been showing him as she tried to train him.

The goblin almost knocked his sword from his hand, and he got his grip back on it, forced to one knee and the goblin leapt at him then and fell on top of the Hobbit, biting into his shoulder. Bilbo cried out in pain and staggered backwards. He lost his footing as he tried to throw the goblin off his back and he fell over the railings, letting out a shriek of terror as he and the goblin fell through the dark chasm below.

Meanwhile, the goblin horde pulled and pushed the dwarves through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges. Dwalin searched around frantically for a head of red hair, but he saw nothing. The last he had seen Adaira was when they were falling downwards. She had reached out for him, but they had been unable to reach one another and then she had fallen down a fork in the chute, falling quickly out of sight.

"Adaira!" Dwalin shouted and he received a clout from one of the goblins. He struggled to fight back against their grabbing hands, but he was scratched several times with a dagger, and he stopped fighting, knowing that he had to reserve his strength for when escape was possible.

In the cavern ahead, many torches lit of the cavern, wooden bridges criss crossing back and forth, forming maze like pathways as hundreds and thousands of goblins came out, roused by the activity.

"Where's Adaira?" Thorin called back from the front of the mass of goblins and the others began searching for her too.

"She's not here!" Fili shouted in worry and he was quickly silenced by the Goblins.

"Get off me!" Nori shouted at a grabby goblin and a horn rang out then. Bifur put his hands up over his ears at the loud noise which made his head ache as the sound of drums filled the cavern.

Ahead of the captured Company, a massive and grotesque looking Goblin was sitting on a throne, holding a mace made of bone which was topped with a skull. He was far larger than any other goblin, and he was incredibly ugly, with warts all over his swinging chin. He coughed up phlegm and spat it to the side, hitting a goblin in the face as the music started. The Goblin King smiled as he looked down at a smaller goblin who was standing beside the throne, ready to do his bidding.

"I feel a song coming on!" The Goblin King said merrily as several goblins threw themselves at his feet, the Goblin King smushing them down with his feet roughly as they piled on top on another to act as his footrest.

"_Clap snap, the black crack, grip, grab, pinch, and nab, batter and beat_," The Goblin King sang in his throaty voice, getting to his feet and crushing the goblins out of him as he stomped forward, the wood creaking under his feet as the Company was dragged in front of him. "_Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!"_ The Goblin King continued to sing, losing his footing and beginning to fall backwards. The goblins who were just starting to rise from their crushed positions quickly braced themselves under the Goblin King's backside and pushed him forward back onto his feet so as not to be crushed under his falling ass.

"_Pound pound_," He said, stamping his mace on the wood before he looked up. "… _far underground_," He sang louder before turning about, goblins quickly moving from under foot. "_Down, down, down in Goblin Town,_" He sang, still dancing and the goblins in the cavern repeated the verse, the sound deafening with how many goblins there were.

"_With a swish and smack, and a whip and a crack, everybody talks when they're on our rack,_" The Goblin King sang, putting his mace behind his back and holding it with his arms, mimicking the rack he spoke up. "_Pound pound_," He continued, beating his mace on the ground once more. _"… far underground. Down, down, down in Goblin Town,_" He sang, and the line was repeated once more by the other goblins.

"_Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs, you won't last long on the end of my prongs_," The Goblin King sang, skewering a goblin near him with the tip of his mace and swinging it around and around before flinging the dead goblin off of it, the body going flying through the air. "_Clish, clash, crush and smash, bang, break, shiver and shake_," The Goblin King sang, the Company corralled together in front of him. "_You can yell and yelp, but there aint no help_!" The Goblin King sang to them with a sly smile on his face. "_Pound pound, far underground, down, down, down in Goblin Town," _The Goblin King finished his song, pirouetting around several times as the goblins in the cavern shrieked and yelled, the sound echoing loudly through the cavern. The Goblin King pumped his fist several times, pounding his mace on the ground once more before he stepped back up on the pile of goblins, crushing them once more as he sat back in his throne, the dwarves watching him with disgusted or worried faces.

"Catchy, isnt' it?" The Goblin King asked the Dwarves. "It's one of my own compositions," He added when no one said anything.

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" Balin shouted back and he was rewarded with angry goblins pushing him slightly from behind.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations…that all you're gonna find down here" The Goblin King replied, and the goblins dumped the dwarves' weapons in front of the Goblin King's throne. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Goblin King demanded, leaning forward as he tried to look at them all, goblins having very poor eyesight.

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence," One of the goblins informed his king and this surprised the Goblin King.

"Dwarves?" He asked and the goblin who spoke up confirmed it.

"We found them on the front porch," The goblin told him, and the Goblin King waved his hand at his lackeys.

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice!" The Goblin King ordered, and the goblins descended upon the Company once more, scratching at them and pulling at their clothes as they searched them. The goblins searched the Company thoroughly, throwing away whatever they found. Oin's hearing trumpet was ripped out of his hands and thrown on the floor where it was crushed underfoot. One of the goblins emptied out a large bag of Elvish cutlery and candlesticks and Nori tried to hide himself in the midst of the Company has his thievery was made known

"It is my belief, your great protuberance, that they are in league with Elves!" The lead goblin shouted to the Goblin King, handing out a golden candelabra. The Goblin King inspected it, turning it over in his hands.

"Made in Rivendell?" He read out as he looked at the bottom of the candelabra. "Bah – Second Age, couldn't give it away!" He exclaimed before he tossed it aside. Nori hid himself, a guilt expression on his face and Dori turned to look at his brother, disapproval written all over his face.

"Just a couple of keepsakes", Nori explained to him quickly as Dori fixed a stern stare on them Thorin closing his eyes for a moment and blowing out a long breath. While he tried, he couldn't even control all of his men.

"What are you doing in these parts" The Goblin King demanded of the Company and Thorin began to walk forward to speak for his men, but Oin put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back before stepping forward himself.

"Don't worry, lads – I'll handle this" Oin offered as he stood at the head of the Company.

"No tricks!" The Goblin King warned Oin. "I want the truth! Warts and all!" He ordered as he sat back down in his throne.

"You're going to have to speak up" Oin told the Goblin King. "Your boys have flattened my trumpet," Oin added as he held up his flattened trumpet which he had retrieved before it could be crushed any worse than it already was.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" The Goblin King roared as he got off his throne once more and walked towards Oin.

"If it's more information you're wanting, I'm the one you should speak to!" Bofur said quickly as he jumped in front of Oin and the Goblin King paused, listening. Bofur paused for a short moment, trying to come up with something before he spoke. "We were on the road…well, it's not so much a road as a path…actually, it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track," Bofur rambled on as the Goblin King began to lose his patients. "Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday," Bofur said as he looked back at the others who began to try to add additional information.

"Visiting distant relations!" Dori offered up and Bofur nodded quickly in agreement.

"Some inbreds on my mother's side," Bofur added before the Goblin King cut them off.

"Shut up!" The Goblin King roared at them and Bofur grimaced slightly, smiling awkwardly up at the Goblin King before looking down. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker!" The Goblin King ordered before he turned back to the Company. "Start with the youngest," He ordered, pointing at Ori who stared in alarm. As the goblins started to grab him, Thorin stepped forward, through the throng.

"Wait," Thorin shouted and the goblins stopped as they stared at him, the Goblin King looking surprised as he stepped forward.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain," The Goblin King said before mockingly bowing to him in an exaggerated manner. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really," The Goblin King said and Thorin stared at him in increasing ire. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg," The Goblin King told Thorin and Thorin looked yp at him in surprise and disbelief.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago," Thorin told The Goblin King in a low voice.

"So, you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Goblin King asked him, leaning in before he laughed and then turned to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize," The Goblin King ordered and the tiny goblin wrote down the message on his slate; cackling as he did so before he pulled a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

I was beginning to think that I was lost and that following this feeling was stupid, but then the winding tunnels which I was following led out into a large cavern. This cavern felt different to me somehow. I walked forward, exploring before I knocked into something with my hip. I reached out and felt around and found a smooth stone slab in front of me, slightly taller than my hip. My fingers trailed over geometric carvings and I frowned deeply. The patterns felt more like dwarven make than anything else. I explored the cavern walls and ran into a torch in a sconce. I fumbled around in my pocket and brought out my flint, carefully lighting it before holding it up.

My mouth fell open in shock as I took in the cavern in its entirety. There were torches all along the walls and a carved stone table in the center of the cavern. I went about the room lighting the torches and saw in the light that the entire cavern was of dwarvish design. I noticed several of the designs, but one caught my eye. Carved into the stone wall was the symbol of Durin the Deathless, my family's ancestor. An anvil with two crossed hammers, a crown above them with seven stars which represented the seven fathers of the khazad.

I reached up and touched my family bead which had the same symbol before I turned to the stone table. Carved into the surface were old Khuzdul runes. It was almost a dead language now, khuzdul having changed from what it now was, but I recognized a good many of the runes or words.

"_The world was young, the mountains green, no stain yet on the moon was seen, no words were laid on stream or stone, when Durin woke and walked alone,"_ I translated haltingly as I read the first two lines of runes. "Durin…," I said before I frowned as I tried to remember my father's words.

My father had taught me that the khazad were not counted among the Children of Ilúvatar, as Mahal had made us in secret. Mahal had created the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves, from whom all other Dwarves were descended. deep beneath an unknown mountain somewhere in Middle-earth. Mahal however didn't have the power himself to grant independent life to his creations and this we were bound to his will. Then Ilúvatar, having discovered what Mahal had done, came and reprimanded Mahal, who confessed to Ilúvatar that he desired to create more living things.

In repentance for what he had done however, he had lifted his hammer to destroy his creations, us. As the blow was about to land, the dwarves he had created cowered and begged for mercy. Ilúvatar took pity upon the dwarves and granted them true life and included them in His plan for Arda. Ilúvatar, however didn't wish for the Dwarves to wake on Arda before his own creations, the Elves, whom he intended to be first-born.

So, Ilúvatar bade Mahal to lay the Dwarves deep in sleep and Mahal laid the dwarves down deep beneath the mountains where they were to awake after the Awakening of the Elves. Durin had been the only one of the Stone Fathers to not have another half made for him by Mahal. Thus, Durin searched the world until he found his One, just as we searched for our Ones. If the legends were true, Durin had been placed in slumber under Mount Gundabad in the Misty Mountains.

The walls were studded by many gemstones and veins of ore, ore that looked like silver mithril. I walked over to one bright blue sapphire and ran my hand over it, not daring to try and pluck it from the walls. These were meant to be seen, not stolen. I felt that much.

"_He named the nameless hills and dells, he drank from yet untasted wells_," I sang, my voice echoing about the large room as I inspected every aspect of the cavern, the next lines to the song which had started with the inscription on the stone carved table. "_He stooped and looked in Mirrormere, and saw a crown of stars appear,_" I continued and then something caught my eye, a glowing on the walls. As I walked closer, silver lit runes appeared on the wall. "_As gems upon a silver thread, above the shadows of his head_," I sang, frowing as I traced the runes. Why hadn't I seen them before?

"_The world is grey, the mountains old, the forge's fire is ashen-cold, no harp is wrung, no hammer falls, the darkness dwells in Durin's Halls_," I finished as an image appeared above the runes that had appeared. My mouth fell open in shock and I looked down to the oak brooch on my cloak. I slid it off and held it up and there was no doubt at all that the two images were exact. The runes were written in modern khuzdul rather than the ancient form which surprised me.

"The Lady of the Mountain, The Queen of Carven Stone, The Savior of Durin, shall come into her own," I read aloud from the inscription beneath the image of the oak tree. "And the Mountain will sing in gladness, at it's Daughter's return, it's Halls shall echo from withing, a defining noise of Broken Curses," I continued to read, some words capitalized on the inscription as if emphasizing the words. "Find the Glowing Stone, Hidden deep within, all that glitters is not Gold, nor Gifts of Named Kings," I read and the inscription began to fade on the wall. "A Sacrifice must be made, Heed these Words well, for more than Dragon's slumber under its Spell," I hurriedly finished reading before the inscription disappeared once more.

I took out a spare bit of parchment that was buried deep in my pack and wrote the inscription down on it with a piece of charcoal. I folded it up and hoped to show it to Thorin and Balin later. Perhaps they knew of what this was talking about. The fact that the Oak tree from the brooch I had found was above the inscription, it felt as if I was meant to find this, but why?

"More than Durin was meant to find these halls," A familiar voice said from behind me and I turned around to find Mahal sitting on the stone table in the middle of the vaulted room.

"Father," I said in surprise and Mahal smiled at me warmly before patting the spot beside him. I sat down next to him and he looked about the room.

"I chose this spot for Durin as I knew you would find it one day," Mahal informed me as he looked back at me. "You've come further than you have thought. Above us, your kin are safe. Even now, the wizard makes his way to them. Ahead you will find your path. What happens next will not be easy. Even I cannot stop what will happen. You must be brave daughter," Mahal told me before he picked up one of my hands in his own. "You are stronger than you think and braver than you believe. You are not alone," He told me, squeezing my hand.

"What is going to happen?" I asked Mahal with a worried look.

"That I cannot tell you. Be ready for anything," Mahal warned me, and he bumped his forehead to mine, and I looked away from him for just a second and when I looked back, he was gone.

I stared ahead of myself for several long secrets and then I stood, ready to find my way out of this place. I grabbed a torch from the wall, and I found another path out of Durin's chamber. I followed that sensation, letting it lead me, ready to find my way out of this place and rejoin the others. I would be ready for what lay ahead. I gripped my axe more firmly, ready for the first sign of danger.

* * *

**Bilbo's POV**

When Bilbo regained consciousness, he found himself in a dark cavern, lying behind a clump of mushrooms. He could see the goblin who had attacked him lying nearby, nearly dead by the looks of him. Ahead, Bilbo saw a strange figure stepping out of the gloom, approaching the goblin. It was a horribly grotesque looking creature. It looked nothing at all like the goblins and Bilbo was filled with an intense fear as it came closer.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes! Gollum. Gollum," The creature said, coughing out the word "Gollum."

Bilbo was thankful to be hidden behind the mushrooms and he watched as this Gollum creature circled around the goblin. The creature then began to pull the goblin away by its feet. The goblin woke up then and it began flailing around, trying to fight off the creature. In a fit of rage, the Gollum creature grabbed a nearby rock, and it pounded the goblin on the head with it, knocking it unconscious again. Bilbo watched in horror at the sight and a golden ring fell out of the Gollum creature's loincloth and it fell to the floor. Gollum resumed pulling the unconscious goblin away, deeper into the darkness.

"Nasty goblinses. Better than old bones, Precious; better than nothing," Bilbo heard the Gollum creature saying to himself as Bilbo, emerged from his hiding spot and retrieved his sword.

"Hello?" Bilbo heard someone call out then, the voice rather muffled and Bilbo looked around, not seeing anyone else. "Hello! Is there anyone down here?" The voice said again, and Bilbo could hear it a bit more clearly. It sounded like a woman speaking.

"Yes, hello? I hear you," Bilbo said, keeping his voice down in case the creature came back. He waited for a long moment, but he didn't hear the voice again, so he began to follow after the Gollum creature.

By the light of his sword, he saw something glowing on the ground. He bent down and picked up the golden rind, examining it. Hearing Gollum singing in the distance, Bilbo put the ring into his pocket and followed the sound of Gollum's voice, hoping to find a way out of the mess he was now in.

"Too many boneses, Precious! Nothing of flesh!" The Gollum creature said in a different voice before the voice changed once more to the first. "Shut up! Get its skin off. Start with its head," It ordered himself as Bilbo crept closer. "The cold hard lands, they bites our hands, they gnaws our feeeeet. The rocks and stones, they're like old bones, all bare of meeeeaaat. Cold as death, they have no breath, it's good to eaaatttt!" The Gollum creature sang as Bilbo rounded the corner and saw Gollum silhouetted on top of a rock in the middle of a small lake.

The creature was singing as he beat the goblin's body and he smashed it in the head with a rock once more. Seeing the glow of Bilbo's sword, Gollum looked up. Bilbo quickly hid behind a rock, realizing that his sword was still glowing brightly, giving away where he was to this strange creature The sword's light started to flicker then before it completely died out, signifying that the goblin was finally dead. Bilbo peeked his head around the rock and he was shocked to see that Gollum was no longer there in the middle of the small lake. Gollum stealthily paddled through the lake in his little boat, using his hands as paddles. Bilbo slowly looked up and when he did, he found Gollum on the rock above him; Gollum jumped down in front of a terrified Bilbo then.

"Bless us and splash us, Precious! That's a meaty mouthful," Gollum proclaimed as he approached Bilbo who was breathing heavily, still crouched down. Bilbo hastily placed the point of his sword on Gollum's throat then. "Aaahh. Gollum. Gollum. Ack" The creature coughed before it retreated in fear.

"Back. Stay back. I'm warning you, don't come any closer," Bilbo warned the creature as he got to his feet and inched towards it with his sword pointed at it, forcing the Gollum creature to press itself against the rocks before it crawled away.

"It's got an elfish blade, but it's not an Elfs. Not an Elfs, no. What is it, Precious? What is it?" The creature spoken to itself before it expressed the last question towards Bilbo.

"My name is…," Bilbo said, lowering his sword a little as his arms grew tired before hastily raising it once more. "…Bilbo Baggins. I have lost the dwarves and I have lost the wizard, and I don't know where I am; and I don't want to know, if only can get away," Bilbo told it, trying to act sure of himself while really, he was terrified of the creature. He kept his stance wide, his sword pointed at the creature, in case it tried to attack him.

"Bagginses? What is a Bagginses, Precious?" The creature asked himself before staring at Bilbo.

"I'm a Hobbit from the Shire," Bilbo told the creature, hoping perhaps that it may know a way out of these caves since it was apparent it lived in them.

"Oh! We like Goblinses, batses, and fishes, but we hasn't tried Hobbitses before," The creature spoke to itself before it began to advance on Bilbo once more. "Is it soft? Is it juicy?" The creature asked itself as Bilbo held out his sword in front of him and wildly waved it about.

"Now, now, K keep your distance! I'll use this if I have to!" Bilbo said, stuttering slightly in fear and Gollum snarled at Bilbo, causing Bilbo to step back.

"What's he got in his handses?" The creature asked, looking at the sword, which he did not like.

"A sword, a blade which came out of Gondolin!" Bilbo told the creature more confidently as he continued to point his blade at the creature. "I don't want any trouble, do you understand? Just show me the way to get out of here, and I'll be on my way," Bilbo told the creature firmly and the creature ducked behind a short rock, using it for cover.

"Why, is it lost?" The creature asked Bilbo as it stared at him from over the rock.

"Yes, yes, and I want to get unlost as soon as possible," Bilbo told the Gollum creature and upon hearing this, Gollum answered in a different voice than before;

"Ooh! We knows! We knows safe paths for Hobbitses. Safe paths in the dark!" The creature announced, pointing in an opposite direction from where Bilbo had come and then it spoke it a different voice almost acting like another person entirely. "Shut up," Gollum said, looking to the side and Bilbo frowned in confusion.

"I didn't say anything," Bilbo told the creature, confused and the creature looked up at him angrily from behind the rock.

"Wasn't talking to you," The creature told him angrily and then Bilbo heard the creature talking in a low voice as it hid behind the rock. "But yes, we was, Precious, we was."

"Look, uh, I don't know what your game is, but I ," Bilbo began to say before the creature popped up from behind the rock once more.

"Games?!" The creature asked him excitedly. "We love games, doesn't we, Precious? Does it like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?" The creature asked him quickly, laughing throatily after that.

"Maybe," Bilbo told the creature both confused and wary. The creature held up its hand then and began reciting a riddle.

"What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up, up, up it goes, and yet, never grows," The creature posed to him and Bilbo hardly needed to think about it. Games of riddles were popular back in the Shire and Bilbo was one of the best at this game.

"...The mountain," Bilbo answered, sure of himself and the creature begian laughing uproariously.

"Yess, yess, oh, let's have another one, eh? Yes, come on, do it again, do it—do it again. Ask us," The creature told him excitedly before changing entirely and seeming to grow angry. "No! No more riddles. Finish him off. Finish him now," The creature said to himself as he crawled off the rock before turning back towards Bilbo. "Gollum! Gollum!" The creature coughed before dashing towards Bilbo once more, snarling at him. Bilbo held out his hand to stop him and began speaking quickly.

"No! No, no, no. I wa—I want to play. I do. I want to play. I can see you are _very _good at this," Bilbo said, trying to play this mad game. "S—so why don't we have a game of riddles?" Bilbo asked as he crouched down until he was at eye level with the creature. "Yes, just, just you and me," Bilbo added as he gestured between the two of them and the creature scuttled forward, close to Bilbo, whispering excitedly.

"Yes! Yes, just, just—just us," Gollum whispered to Bilbo, looking around as if he was hiding from someone.

"Yes. Yes. And—and if I win, you show me the way out," Bilbo whispered back to the creature, deciding that is best bet was to try and convince this other side of the creature who seemed to want to help him.

"Yes. Yes " Gollim agreed before the creature turned away from Bilbo, snarling. "And if it loses? What then?" The more volatile aspect of the creature asked itself as Bilbo looked around, worried. "Well, if it loses, Precious, we will eats it!" The better have answered himself and Bilbo's eyes widened before Gollum laughed to himself before turning back to Bilbo. "If Baggins loses, we eats it whole," The creature told him and Bilbo paused for several long seconds as he digested this new information.

"Fair enough," Bilbo finally decided, knowing that at some point he made need to fight the creature, but for now, he could try to trick it and play this game of riddles to convince it to show him the way out. After all, how would he find it himself? Bilbo stood up and put his sword away as Gollum looked on interestedly by this fact.

"Well, Baggins first," The creature told him and as Bilbo thought of a riddle, Gollum rested his hands and chin on the edge of a rock.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill. First, they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still," Bilbo finally recited and as Gollum thought of an answer, he kept opening his eyes and mouth as if he knew the answer before he changed his mind. This went on for several seconds, until he finally replied questioningly.

"Teeth?" Gollum finally said and Bilbo frowned, unhappy by his answer as it was correct. Gollum became ecstatic then and laughed throatily. "Teeth! Yes, my Precious. But we—we—we only have nine," Gollum told him before he displayed his mouth, showing that he really did only have nine teeth as he snarled slightly. Bilbo looked at him in disgust at that.

"Our turn," Gollum told him in a low and dangerous voice. "Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters," Gollum recited, getting closer and closer to Bilbo who kept a large rock between the two of them.

"Just a minute," Bilbo told the creature and as Bilbo walked off thinking, Gollum's evil face turned into his other persona's excited face.

"Oh, oh! We knows. We knows!" The creature said excitedly before it looked to the side, growing angry. "Shut up," Gollum told his other self and as Bilbo observed the water, he noticed tiny waves forming as a breeze ruffled the surface of the water.

"Wind. It's wind! Of course, it is," Bilbo finally answered, and Gollum snarled in frustration and began slinking around, approaching Bilbo.

"Very clever, Hobbitses, very clever," Gollum snarled in a low voice and as he got too close for comfort, Bilbo pulled out his sword and pointed it at Gollum once more.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. A—a box without hinges, key, o—or, or lid; yet golden treasure inside is hid," Bilbo stammered out his riddle, trying to kept the creature occupied and Gollum thought hard about the riddle, talking to himself and making many hand motions.

"A box...and a lid...and then a key...," Gollum spoke to himself and Bilbo, hoping that he was stumped pressed him.

"Well?" Bilbo asked the creature, hoping that this was the end of this game.

"It's nasty. Uh, box, uh...," Gollum said as he crawled away, turning his back on Bilbo.

"Do you give up?" Bilbo asked him, pressing him for an answer.

"Give us a chance, Precious, give us a chance!" The creature told him and in frustration, the creature began pounding the floor and snarling. He puckered his face up deeply, then suddenly opened his eyes wide as he got the answer.

"Eggses! Eggses!" The creature answered excitedly as he laughed. "What crunchy little eggses, yes. Grandmother taught us to suck them, yes," The creature told him and as the creature laughed, a bat made a noise in the darkness. Bilbo turned to look for the source of the noise and as he turned back around, he realized that Gollum was gone. Gollum's voice suddenly started sounding like an echo from different parts of the cave as he spoke his riddle from some unknown spot.

"Ahh. We have one for you: All things it devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal. Answer us," Gollumn demanded, Bilbo turning this way and that with his sword out, searching for the creature and Bilbo tried to buy more time for himself to think of the answer.

"Give me a moment, please, I gave you a good long while," Bilbo reminded the creature and Bilbo tried to think while at the same time he walked around with his sword drawn, looking for Gollum.

"Trees…. Flowers….I don't know this one," Bilbo finally admitted to himself and the creature.

"Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious?" The creature asked in a singsong voice which echoed about the cave. "Is it crunchable?" He asked and as the creature said 'crunchable,' he appeared behind Bilbo and tried to grab him by the throat, but Bilbo jumped away quickly and pointed his sword at Gollum.

"Let me think. Let me think," Bilbo ordered, pointing his sword at the creature and holding up one hand to try and stop him.

"It's stuck. Bagginses is stuck," Gollum gloated as Bilbo paced back and forth next to the water, thinking. Gollum smiled eerily and put up his hands in a shrug. "Time's up," Gollum told him, shifting and preparing to leap on Bilbo who suddenly got the answer to the riddle at his words.

"Time. Time," Bilbo aid to himself before turning back to the creature. "Ti—the answer is time," Bilbo said more firmly, and the creature snarled in frustration. "Actually, it wasn't that hard," Bilbo boasted getting a bit surely of himself.

"Last question. Last chance," Gollum informed him and Bilbo searched about for a riddle to ask, not knowing that Gollum had picked up a rather large rock that he was hiding.

"Ah, uh...," Bilbo stammered, feeling pressured.

"Ask us," Gollum told the hobbit sweetly. ASK US!" Gollum roared at Bilbo and although he was smiling sweetly now, he had his rock clutched behind his back.

"Yes, yes, alright," Bilbo told the creature placatingly and Bilbo strolled to the edge of the lake to think. He absentmindedly rubbed his pocket and felt the ring inside which he had forgotten. "What have I got in my pocket?" Bilbo asked himself, but Gollum looked disgusted and angry as he overheard his words.

"That's not fair. It's not fair! It's against the rules!" Gollum told Bilbo angrily and in frustration, he threw down the rock he'd been clutching. Bilbo made a startled noise as the rock skittered past his feet. "Ask us another one," Gollum said as he wrapped his arms about himself.

"No, no, no, no. You said, 'Ask me a question.'" Bilbo told him, deciding that it was brilliant. It was something that could never be guessed. "Well, that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?" Bilbo said once more as he pointed his sword at Gollum, speaking firmly. Gollum jumped off his rock and approached Bilbo who moved to keep a rock between him and Gollum.

"Three guesses, Precious. It must give us three," Gollum demanded, and he held up two fingers to quantify three.

"Three guesses. Very well, guess away," Bilbo agreed, and the creature looked excited.

"Handses!" Gollum said and Bilbo pulled his hand out of his pocket just in time.

"Wrong, guess again," Bilbo told the creature and Gollum crouched on the floor, trying to think of the answer. He muttered potential answers to himself and slapped the floor in increasing anger and ferocity as he failed to come up with the right answer.

"Fish bones, goblins' teeth, wet shells, bat's wings ... Knife!," The creature guees before turning to the side and snarling in anger, "Oh, shut up."

"Wrong again. Last guess," Bilbo told him, holding the hilt of his sword with two hands now.

"String!" Gollum told him before turning completely around the other way and looking at him again. "Or nothing," The creature snarled as it pointed at him.

"Two guesses at once; wrong both times," Bilbo told him and upon hearing this, Gollum fell to the floor, sobbing. "So, come then, I won the game, you promised to show me the way out," Bilbo told the creature who groaned on the floor of the cave.

"Did we say so, Precious? Did we say so?" Gollum asked himself as he stopped crying and slowly turned around and glared hatefully at Bilbo. "What has it got in its pocketses?" Gollum asked the hobbit who pointed his sword at Gollum.

"That's no concern of yours. You lost," Bilbo told the creature and his words put a strange look on Gollum's face.

"Lost?" Gollum asked, grinning as he slowly approached Bilbo, planning on killing him. "Lost?" He asked as he came closer. "Lost?" He asked a third time as he reached for something hidden at his side. Realizing that the item was not there, his face registered his shock and he began groping all over himself trying to find it. "Where is it? Where is it? No! Ahh! Where is it? No! No! My birthday-present! Curse it! How did we lose it, Precious? Yes, that's it. When we came this way last, when we twisted that nasty young squeaker. That's it. Curse it! It slipped from us, after all these ages and ages! It's gone, gollum gollum, " Gollum cried as he scuttled around the cave, scattering bones and rocks as he searched in vain for what he had lost. He even splashed through the shallows of the lake and his voice broke as he cried. "Lost! Curses and splashes, my precious is lost!" Gollum cried and while the creature's back was to him, Bilbo, realizing what it was that Gollum lost, quickly took the ring from his pocket and held it in his hand behind his back.

"What have you lost?" Bilbo asked the creature curiously, stalling for time as he looked about for a way out.

"Mustn't ask us! Not its business! No! Gollum, Gollum," The creature said pitifully and as it leaned over the edge of the lake it sobbed quietly, the sound whistling and gurgling in his throat and horrible to listen to. As Gollum stared into the water, his sobs ceased, and his face became contorted in anger. "What has it got in its nasty little pocketses?" Gollum asked in a low and dangerous voice and in fear, Bilbo clutched the ring behind him more tightly and pointed his sword at Gollum. Gollum slowly looked up in shock and anger as he came to the realization that Bilbo had the ring.

"He stole it. He stole it! Ahh! HE STOLE IT!" Gollum said, first in a whisper before getting louder and louder until he was roaring. Snarling, Gollum threw a stone at Bilbo who deflected it with his sword before he ran blindly search for a way out, Gollum chasing him.

"It's no good going back there to search, no. We doesn't remember all the places we've visited. And it's no use. The Baggins has got it in its pocketses; the nasty noser has found it, we says," Gollum said in one voice before switching to another, Bilbo listening to the argument which was coming from behind him and he halted and flattened himself against the tunnel wall.

"We gusses, precious, only gusses. We can't know till we find the nasty creature and squeezes it. But it doesn't know what the present can do, does it? It'll just keep it in it's pocketses. It doesn't know, and it can't go far. It's lost itself, the nasty nosy thing. It doesn't know the way out, it said so," Gollum argued back in another voice.

"It said so yes; but it's tricksy. It doesn't say what it means. It won't say what it's got in its pocketses. It knows. It knows a way in, it must know a way out, yes. It's off to the back-door. To the back-door, that's it!" Gollum said and Bilbo scanned his eyes around looking for this backdoor that the creature spoke of. "The goblinses will catch it then. It can't get out that way precious," The creature said, changing voices once more.

"Ssss, sss, gollum! Goblinses! Yes, but if it's got the present, our precious present, then goblinses will get it, gollum! They'll find it, they'll find what it does. We shan't ever be safe again, never gollum! One of the goblinses will put it on, and then no one will see him. He'll be there but not seen. Not even our clever eyeses will notice him; and he'll come creepst and tricksy and catch us, gollum, gollum!" The creature said to himself as Bilbo frowned, thinking of the ring in his pocket. Could such a thing be true?

"Then let's stop talking, precious, and make haste. If the Baggins has gone that way, we must go quick and see. Go! Not far now, not far. Make haste!" The creature said, his voice closer now and Bilbo threw himself forward looking for the back door.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Back in the throne room of the Goblin King, dozens of goblins carried in massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to the Goblin King as ordered as the Company looked on with mixed expressions of trepidation or fear which they tried to hide. Meanwhile, the Goblin King was dancing and singing lustily once more.

"_Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin town!_" The Goblin King sang and one of the goblins, who was examining the weapons the dwarves brought with them picked up Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and slid it a few inches out of its sheath.

Recognizing the sword, he gasped in horror and threw down the sword. It landed in view of all the goblins and recognizing it as well the goblins howled in fear and rage as they retreated from it. Thee Goblin King ran rapidly to his throne, trampling many goblins on his way. He spoke then in a loud voice, pointing at the sword.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks," The Goblin King said in fear and as he spoke the goblin who had discovered the sword and the rest of the goblins begin whipping the dwarves with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing. "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!" The Goblin King ordered as several goblins pulled Thorin down, jumping on top of him and holding him down as he fought against their vicious attacks. It was then that he was glad that Adaira was not here, but only then. "Cut off his head!" The Goblin King ordered and Thorin fought all the more fiercely as one of the goblins pulled out his knife and prepared to behead him.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion of bright light and a shockwave ripped through the area, everything falling quiet. The shock wave flung the goblins in the air and destroyed their torturing machines. Everyone was knocked down, including the Goblin King. When the force of the explosion had passed, most of the lights in the area had been snuffed out. In the background, a shadow with a tall pointy hat walked up to them. It was Gandalf, holding his staff and his sword, Glamdring. The goblins and the dwarves slowly looked up, recovering from the shock and they all stared at Gandalf.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf shouted to the dwarves who were still a bit shocked by what had just happened and Thorin quickly punched the goblins who held hip down while they were still surprised. The other dwarves quickly got to their feet and begin fighting the goblins with renewed hope and anger. As the goblin ran at Gandalf, he killed them with his sword and staff in a deadly dance. The Great Goblin, still lying on the ground, saw Gandalf's sword and pointed at it, crying aloud to his goblins.

"He wields the Foe Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" The Goblin King shouted as Bofur and Nori reached the pile of their weapons and the two along with Bombur began tossing the weapons to each other.

They used whatever they caught to defeat the goblins around them. Oin managed to reclaim his hearing trumpet, although it has been quite flattened. Kili hacked and slashed at the goblins around him with a sword while Dwalin, now in possession of an axe began plowing into the goblins around him in a berserker rage. Nori, whilst fighting, landed on the floor and the Great Goblin ran at him and swung his mace and Dori shouted out in fear for his brother.

Thorin jumped forward and deflected the Goblin King's blow with a sword, causing the Goblin King to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. The rest of the dwarves and Gandalf continued to fight, but there were still too many goblins, quickly replacing those they cut down.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf ordered the fighting Company and cutting down the goblins around them, the dwarves and Gandalf began running along a pathway leading away from the throne room.

* * *

**Bilbo's POV**

"Give it to us!" Gollum roared in the distance as Bilbo hurried through a cave, fleeing from Gollum. Bilbo looked around, not knowing which path to choose but he knew he had to make a decision quickly as Gollum yelled in the distance behind him, getting closer and closer.

As Bilbo turned back around, he saw Gollum just behind him and he hurriedly dashed into a crevice in the rock, straining and gasping as he was too big to fit through it, getting stuck partway through. He pushed and he fought his way, inhaling deeply as Gollum backtracked, having heard him, Bilbo locking eyes with the creature. Gollum snared and roared as he hurried to where Bilbo was still straining against the rocks.

"It's ours. It's ours!" Gollum roared as he snarled and advanced on the hobbit who had no way to go but through the crack in the rock. Bilbo exhaled and pushed as hard as he could, managing to slip through the crack, but his waistcoat buttons inlaid with acorns were ripped off in the process.

They hit Gollum in the face before tinkling as they fell to the ground and Gollum snarled, On the other side of the crack, Bilbo fell onto his back from his exertions. As he hit the ground, the ring, which was in his hand, flew into the air. As it descend towards him, Bilbo reached up to grab it, but instead of landing in his hand, the ring slid onto his middle finger.

Gollum jumped into the area where Bilbo was, growling and he looked around for hobbit. All the colors seemed to have taken on a muted tone and the edges of everything were blurred and wavy. Bilbo felt a coldness seep into him, so cold that he felt he could never get warm again and the happiness drained from him, leaving him empty and emotionless. He was shocked when the creature somehow didn't see him and continued down the cave.

"Thief! Baggins!" Gollum shouted, sounding further away now and seeing Gollum run away from him, Bilbo slowly stood up in shock.

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

I heard a noise up ahead which sounded like footsteps, only the footsteps of hundreds of people, echoing all around me, I broke out of a stone bath way and found myself on a ledge overlook a massive cavern filled with light and wooden bridges. The light of the glowing torches illuminated what looked like ugly deformed creatures with warts. Goblins, the word came to mind and before I could process any more, the sound of steel clashing against steel reached my ears. I scanned the pathways and below me, I found what I was looking for. Gandalf and the Company were running through the suspended passageways of the Goblin town below, hundreds of goblins running after them.

"Quickly!" I heard Gaandalf shout and I looked around frantically for a way down. There was no path, but ahead of me was a pully system made of ropes. It looked hastily made and I trusted nothing when it came to Goblin make, but it was the only way down that I could find.

"Faster!" Someone shouted and as I looked down once more, I spotted Dwalin amongst the others. Several goblins were running at the Company from in front and I held my breath for a long moment in fear for my One.

"Post!" Dwalin shouted and he, Thorin, and some of the dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they held it out in front of them like a massive spear. "Charge!" Dwalin ordered and he and other dwarves charged at the oncoming goblins and swept them away with the long rail which they moved side to side.

Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulled out his axes and he begand knocking aside goblins as if they were nothing. I nodded in determination before I threw my axe over the rope, crossed myself with one, hand and then held on as I flung myself forward into midair. The steel of my axe handle easily slid down the rope and I screamed as I shot down the rope quickly, heading down past the dwarves and Gandalf.

* * *

**Dwalin's POV**

Dwalin was slamming his axe into any goblin in front of him when he heard a distinctive scream coming from somewhere close to him. He searched around frantically and saw her then, her axe wrapped around a rope as she slid down quickly, so close and yet so far as she sailed past them.

"Was that Adaira?" Kili asked over the battle, a surprised and mirthful look on his face.

"Aye," Dwalin answered him before knocking a goblin away from him which was trying to creep up behind him. "Pay attention," Dwalin snarled before jumping back into the fray, the Company around him smashing goblins out of their way.

Gloin hit one goblin who fell and landed on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. The rest of the Company fought the goblins, their different fighting styles blending seamlessly together as they fought as one. Several goblins snarled as they swung on ropes toward the dwarves.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin shouted and he and some of the dwarves cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place.

The platform fell outward, entangling the goblins swinging on the ropes. As Kili fought, several goblins started shooting arrows at him. He deflected some arrows with his sword and then, he grabbed a nearby ladder and droped it on the oncoming goblins. Kili and some of the other dwarves ran forward, pushing the ladder, goblins trapped in front of it. As they approached a missing area of the path, the goblins fell down into the darkness; the ladder acting as a bridge for the dwarves to cross to the rest of the path. As soon as they crossed it, Dwalin broke the ladder, preventing the goblins chasing them from crossing it.

"Quickly!" Gandalf shouted again and the dwarves and Gandalf continued running through the maze like paths, coming to a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. They sliced some ropes, and the pathway swung away from the rest of the path, approaching a different path.

"Jump!" Thorin shouted and several of the dwarves managed to jump to the other path; however, before the rest could also jump, the suspended path swung back like a pendulum to where it started, and several goblins leapt onto it.

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

Looking ahead as the wind whistled past me, I saw that the end of the rope was right next to another sort of ledge. I gritted my teeth, no longer screaming by this point and at the last minute, I dropped one hand from my axe and pulled it free, tumbling onto the rock ledge and rolling several feet as I came to an abrupt stop. I heard the sound of goblins behind me and with a short huff of air, I pulled my knees up and got them under me, getting myself to my feet.

The first goblin came at me with a short dagger in hand and I pulled my second axe free, brandishing it. It seemed unafraid of this and rushed at me so I swung my axe in a quick arch, crushing it into the goblin's shoulder and nearly cleaving it off. I braced my boot against the goblin and pulled my axe free before crouching down for balance and looking at the other goblins. I roared at them and some of them cowered away before I ran forward, swinging my axes like they were bats as I crossed over the wooden pathway in front of me.

The pathways were like a maze and I quickly crossed them, swinging my axes at any goblin I met, thankful that the majority were after they Company. I ran in the direction of the sound of their battle, hoping to cross paths with them.

As the path swings back again, the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf manage to jump to the new path as well; they cut the ropes, causing the swinging path and the goblins on it to fall. The dwarves and Gandalf continue running through the tunnels, killing all the goblins in their way. Gandalf strikes a rock above them with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of them. I was thankful to have found my way thus far and all I could do was trust that I would catch up with them.

The Company squashed all the goblins in their way and as they approached a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As they tried to cross it, the Goblin King suddenly broke through from underneath the bridge and pulled himself up onto the bridge, in front of them. The dwarves came to an abrupt stop as hundreds of goblins approached them from all sides.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Goblin King demanded of them and he swing his mace twice at Gandalf who stumbled and almost fell. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" The Goblin King demanded and at that moment they all heard a whistle before a thunk as an arrow sailed through the air, sinking itself deeply in the Goblin King's hanging gullet. The Company looked back and high up above them, Adaira stood, bow in hand, looking down at them, her bow clutched tightly in her hands. Kili whooped in joy and Dwalin breathed a sigh in relief before Adaira disappeared from sight.

I had just come to another cliff when I heard the breaking of wood beneath me. I carefully looked over the edge and I saw a grotesque, ugly, wart covered, disgusting looking goblin that was way bigger than the rest. He had a double chin which waggled as he spoke, and I grimaced in disgust just looking at him.

"You thought you could escape me?" The nasty ass goblin asked, and I noticed a sort of crown on its head. It swung its mace twice at Gandalf who was standing between the goblin and the Company and Gandalf stumbled slightly. I threw down my axes at my feet, grabbed my blow and notched and arrow within the span of seconds. "What are you going to do now wizard?" The goblin mocked and I lined up my shot, aiming for its wobbly double chin. The air hit it's intended target and then the Company and the goblins all looked up at me.

Kili let out a whoop as I locked eyes with Dwalin and I breathed out a sigh of relief before shouldering my bow once more, grabbing up my axes and hurrying away before the goblins decided that I was a bigger threat than they were and decided to come after me instead.

Seeing an advantage in Adaira's distraction, Gandalf struck the Goblin King in the eye with his staff. The Goblin King dropped his mace and clutched his face in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!" The Goblin King cried out and Gandalf stepped forward and sliced the Goblin King in the belly. The Goblin King fell to his knees, clutching at his belly to hold in his guts and he looked up at Gandalf. "That'll do it," The Goblin King told him, blood bubbling up and falling down his chin from the injury the arrow had made. Gandalf again swung his sword and this time he sliced the Goblin King's neck, causing him to fall down dead.

His weight caused the bridge to start shaking and suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the Company was standing broke away from the rest of the bridge and started sliding down the side of the cavern. The bridge slid at a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way and the dwarves clung on to whatever they could, screaming in terror. The bridge slowed down and landed at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the dwarves under the timber and wood. Gandalf got up easily from the pile of wreckage and inspected the rest of the dwarves, who were still stuck in the wreckage.

"Well, that could have been worse," Bofur said cheerfully and that was when the heavy corpse of the Goblin King landed on the wreckage, squishing the dwarves further, some crying out in pain.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin shouted before he struggled to pull himself free from the wreckage. As the dwarves extricated themselves from the rubble, Kili looked up and saw thousands of goblins running at them.

"Gandalf!" Kili shouted to the wizard who looked up, seeing what he had noticed.

"There's too many! We can't fight them," Dwalin shouted and Gandalf nodded in agreement.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf shouted at them and Dwalin pulled Thorin to a halt.

"Adaira's still up there somewhere," Dwalin said and Thorin nodded grimly.

"We can only hope they will follow us instead of her. Come, we must give her time to find a way out," Thorin told Dwalin who took one more look up before swearing and helping to pull Bombur free before he and Thorin ran after Gandalf.

* * *

**Bilbo's POV**

Gollum jumped into a tunnel, a tunnel with an exit to the side of the mountain. Daylight was visible just ahead of him and Gollum stopped at seeing this, seemingly fearful of the daylight.

"Wait, my Precious! Wait! Gollum, Gollum," Gollum cried pitifully, think that Bilbo had already escaped from him.

Bilbo slowly approached Gollum still invisible with the ring on. He had his sword drawn and upon hearing a noise, Gollum quickly hid behind a rock. As Bilbo watched, Gandalf and the dwarves ran by, escaping through the exit. Bilbo became frantic at seeing them leave him behind and he watched as the dwarves and Gandalf ran down the side of the steep, tree covered mountain. Gollum again entered the tunnel, looking for Bilbo and the ring. Bilbo, still invisible, put his sword to Gollum's neck, then pulled back to swing the sword and cut off Gollum's head, the creature in his way of escape.

Before Bilbo could swing, however, Gollum turned around, looking down the passageway behind him. He could not see Bilbo, but Bilbo could see him. Again, Bilbo placed the tip of his sword at Gollum's throat, but he hesitated upon seeing the extreme sadness on the creature's face. For a second, Gollum looked almost human to Bilbo and Bilbo lowered his sword, pitying Gollum and remembering what Gandalf told him about swords and courage.

Bilbo then became determined and he took a deep breath, stepping back a few feet. Hearing Bilbo's feet, Gollum frowned and began to growl, but Bilbo had already started to run forward, and he leapt over Gollum, stepping on Gollum's head and knocking him over in the process. Still invisible, Bilbo ran out the exit, desperate to catch up with the others. Gollum jumped up and scrabbled around himself, trying to grab the invisible Bilbo, roaring all the while.

"Baggins! Thief! Curse it and crush it, we hates it forever!" Gollum shouted, Bilbo already too far away to hear.

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

I had watched the others crash down on the platform and I made my way downwards, knowing that there must be a way out down that way. The only problem was, there were thousands of goblins between me and the Company. They wouldn't be able to hold them off for long and as I watched Dwalin struggle to get out of the wreckage, I kept screaming in my mind for him to run. I was certain that I could find my way out, guided by Mahal, but if Dwalin and the others stayed behind for me, it would surely mean their deaths. I watched as Dwalin grabbed Thorin's arm, stopping him before he spoke quickly. H elisten to Thorin before looking up once more and I bade that he run once more in my mind before he turned and dashed off after the retreating Company.

I breathed a sigh of relief from behind the rocks I was hiding behind, taking a moment to catch my breath. These goblin tunnels had to lead somewhere. I nodded to myself before hoping out from behind the rocks and hurrying away. I continued to make my way down, hiding when I needed to, but thankfully the goblins were more preoccupied by the others. I ducked into a crack in the rocks as several goblins made their way towards me and I held my breath, fearing they would catch me.

I heard something shuffle behind me and I turned my head, peering into the darkness. I saw something there, something that was different from the goblins, a creature that could almost have been human once, large eyes and a hunched over figure, every vertebrate of the spine in plain view. It was muttering to itself viciously under its breath, berating itself as it beat itself wildly like it had gone mad. It seemed to hear something, and it looked my way then. It snarled as our eyes met and it leapt toward me and in fear, I slid away from it, unable to defend myself as I was unable to move. I stepped back out onto the rocky plat form and bumped into something.

I heard a shriek rise and when I turned back, I found myself in a throng of goblins. Upon seeing me they leapt upon me, biting and trashing me viciously. My axes were ripped from my hands and I was flogged several times with something, my back and front stinging in pain over the blows as my arms were held fast. I shrieked, trying to throw the goblins off but there were too many of them to fight off.

"What is it?" I heard a throaty voice ask, stepping forward and the goblins stopped their vicious attack still holding me firmly and I looked to see a goblin coming closer to us.

"One of the dwarves. Only this one didn't get away," One of the goblins snickered as I breathed heavily, my body covered in bruises and cuts and my hair in complete disarray. "I says we kill 'im," The nasty little goblin said before he spat on me. His spit hit me in the face, and I turned away from it in disgust.

"And I says we give 'im to the orc," The second goblin who had come forward to see what was happening said and I heard the goblins cackle gleefully. I swore under my breath as the goblins bound me tightly with ropes, before they pushed and pulled me away. I knew that whatever was about to happen was what Mahal had warned me about. One of the goblins took my father's dagger for himself, and I narrowed my eyes, determined to retrieve what was mine.

**Khuzdul:**

Khazad- Dwarves


	38. Battle At The Cliff's Edge

**New laptop, who dis? Lol, yes! I am working on the laptop I fixed. I've had it for awhile but it never ran properly. The usual Dell I worked on is 15 lbs and very heavy to use for too long where as this one is 3lbs. So now that I fixed it to run properly I can write for longer periods of time. I usualy could rite for an hour before having to stop, today I wrote all day. Woohoo!**

**I will be hiding in a corner for what is written in this chapter. My problem is my sister is a reader and she lives only a few miles away. YEEK! Don't hate what I create. Everything will turn out okay in the end. **

**I first would like to announce that I used some of the actual lines from the book in this chapter. So those lines completely belong to the amazing and brilliant man who was J.R.R Tolkien, my hero. **

**So, without further ado, let's get on with the chapter. **

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

I was pushed and pulled this way and that, my skin pinched and the nails of the goblins scratching along my exposed skin. I gritted my teeth, refusing to cry out and giving them the satisfaction. A deep hatred seethed inside me, which surprised me as I usually was not one to get angry. This situation was different though. These goblins sought only to destroy. They were dark, disgusting creatures. The goblin who had my father's dagger tipped out the contents of my bag and they all began to search through it before tearing the bag to pieces, shattering the glass containers, and dumping the herbs out. I growled under my breath as drums started to sound in the deep, ringing louder and louder around the cavern like I was at some sort of indie music festival. What hurt me the most was when the goblins tore my courting gift for Dwalin to shreds before stamping on the torn bits of fabric. They did same with my clothes and whatever else could be useful in my back. I watched sadly as my cloak, the last piece of clothing I had from home, was torn to shreds.

I knew that what happened next was partially up to me and thus, I chose to fight until my last breath. I was going to go down fighting, not whimpering and crying. I was one of the khazad, a darrowdam of Durin's line, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing me cry out in pain. The goblins led me through the tunnels, and they seemed to grow excited. It was hard to see ahead of me with the goblins pulling at me, but when I looked up, I saw what they were excited about. A large pale Orc was standing in front of me about twenty paces or so. One of his arms was chopped off at the elbow and a twisted and bent piece of metal served as his hand.

"Azog," I breathed out under my breath as I realized who the purposefully scared Orc was. My father had never spoke much about him, but from what I knew now from Balin's story, this was undoubtedly the Orc who was determined to wipe out Durin's line.

The pale orc spoke then, his voice rich and guttural but his language sounding harsh and foreboding with every word he spoke. He addressed his words to the goblin who had stepped forward to greet him and then his eyes fell on me, roving over my body in a way that made me want to gag and shrivel away from his sight. I remembered his name then, Azog the Defiler. I would die before I let the beast touch me.

"Nalkroro doeukgu kaumn noav greeav alnej?" (Why does your King not greet me?) Azog demanded of the goblin who seemed to either be trembling in fear or in awe of the Orc.

"Khozds," (Dwarves) The goblin who acted as the leader spat before he pointed back at me. "Found them on the front porch. They killed the Great Goblin," The little goblin said to the ire of the goblins who pinched and scratched me anew.

"Khozds?" (Dwaves?) Azog asked sounding surprised and I guessed with how close the word was to Khazad which meant dwarf in our language that khozds meant dwarf in whatever language they were speaking. "Thrak avhe khozd avo alnej,"(Bring the dwarf to me) Azog said and I was jostled as I was tugged forward, pinched and pulled, and brought before Azog. In the middle of the commotion, I reached out as I "tripped" and grabbed my father's dagger off of the goblin who had stolen it from me, falling purposefully down and hiding the dagger in my boot as the goblins pulled me to my feet, pulling at my hair. Azog ordered the goblins away and I stood in front of him, my hands bound before me and I met his gaze. I forced myself not to shiver at the cold emptiness I found in his eyes as I gritted my teeth.

Azog stared at me long and hard before he leaned in towards me. He laughed as I leaned as far away from him as I could, a terrible sound and he reached out, grabbing me tightly around the shoulder with a bruising grip and he pulled me back towards him before he sniffed loudly. I grimaced as he did so and Azog grinned, showing me his teeth, which had been sharpened into little points like a shark.

"Ki nazdanish gastug," (You reek of fear) Azog said as he pulled back from me and stared me down in a move that was supposed to be threatening. The Orcs behind him scented the air before laughing. I got that obviously they smelt something. In my defense I hadn't bathed since Rivendell. Humor was all I could find to help alleviate my fear in this situation.

"Dude, you need a tic tac," I told Azog as I stood upright once more. His breath really did reek, smelling of rotting flesh and blood which nauseated me. The goblins and Azog stared at me, not understanding my words and the goblin seemed to repeat what I said to Azog in their language. Azog only laughed before speaking once more.

"Gorgu liwo nuav bolneg. Ki liwo ragsh ouav khurggu agh ushk auhem avo mausah doguk," (Your death will not be painless. I will tear out your bowels and feed them to my dogs) Azog told me in what I assumed was some threat given his tone and inflection and how he grinned and I might have been scared if one, I knew what he said, or two, I wasn't already fucked as it was.

Azog reached out then and touched my hair, almost caressing it and I pulled away frantically, disgusted that he had touched me, let alone touched my hair. Azog laughed before grabbing me violently by the hair and pulling me back to him. He looked me in the eyes, licking his lips before he leaned in once more and licked the side of my face. I shuddered then and cringed away from him making him, the other Orcs, and all of the goblins laugh, the sound echoing around the cavern. At least the drumming had stopped. It was giving me a headache.

"Nalkruska jiak kij finiukhun wiavh lat, lat liwo gujat for deaavh," (When I am finished with you, you will long for death) Azog told me before he let my hair slip through his fingers. Something caught his eye then and he grabbed onto my family braid before ripping the bead off of the end of it, pulling some of my hair with it which made me cry out before I stopped myself.

"Durin," Azog spat out in a highly accented voice before he roughly grabbed me by the chin and forced me to look at him once more, my eyes wide as he recognized the family I belonged to. His grip was bruising, and I knew it would leave a mark.

"Lat ayh hiuk, Torin unday Thrain-ob," (You are his, Thorin son of Thrain) Azog spat in my face and my heart clenched in fear. No, he would use me to hurt Thorin, to hurt the others. It was one thing if I died here, they wouldn't have to see it, but I knew Azog would make it public. He would make them watch, just as Thorin watched Azog cut off Thror's head.

"Najur liwo warruch gorgu," (He will watch your death) Azog said, smiling and without thinking, I spat him right in the face. He growled, letting me go and he reached forward, ripping the sleeve off my left arm and using the cloth to wipe his face before he back handed me, my head turning to the side with the force. I bit down on my lip and felt the skin spit and I looked back at him and glared, not giving him the satisfaction he sought. He shouted an order and two of the Orcs grabbed me and stuffed a bag over my head, leading me to my fate. Their first mistake was not checking me for weapons again.

* * *

**The Company**

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur that makes thirteen… And Adaira, fourteen," Gandalf counted accidentally counting Gloin twice, having only seen red hair. "Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!" Gandalf yelled as the dwarves stopped to collect their breath.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin asked, his mind still on his One, so consumed with getting to her that his body was trembling.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin shouted as he looked to the dwarf.

"Don't blame me!" Dori defended himself as Gandalf looked between all of the dwarves.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf demanded and Nori stepped forward.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us," Nori told the wizard, clutching at a stitch in his side.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf shouted and Bilbo who was still invisible, caught up to the rest of the group then. All he could see before him were ridges and slopes falling towards lowlands and plains which he could glimpse occasionally through the trees. He could see right away that they had gotten through the Misty Mountains entirely and were in the land beyond them. While this was a lucky thing, they had all lost much in the tunnels. Bilbo hid behind a tree as Thorin spoke, stopping short of joining them as he wondered what Thorin had to say or if he cared at all that he was not with them.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone," Thorin told the wizard, Bilbo hearing everything he said. He leaned against the tree as he pondered what he has just heard, the dwarves looking at each other. He could prove Thorin right and leave right then and there and say enough was enough, or he could prove Thorin wrong and rejoin the Company.

"No, he isn't," Bilbo said, taking the ring off his finger as he stepped out from behind the tree. The dwarves looked up in shock and relief at his return.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf told the hobbit, laughing as he spoke, and Bilbo strode forward into the group and he pat Balin affectionately on the shoulder.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili said in joy, a smile beaming on his face.

"Well, it is the first time even a mouse has crept along carefully and quietly under my very nose and not been spotted," Balin said as he looked at Bilbo in shock. "and I take off my hood to you," He added before doing so. "Balin at your service."

"Your servant, Mr. Baggins," Bilbo told him with a slight bow of his head as he stuck his fingers into the pockets of his waistcoat.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asked him in amazement.

"How, indeed," Dwalin muttered from beside Thorin and there was a long awkward silence as Bilbo tried to think what to say. In the end, he gave a nervous laugh and put his hands on his hips. Gandalf was the only one to notice Bilbo sliding something into his waistcoat pocket as Bilbo pocketed the ring once more.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back! And as I have said before, Mr. Baggins has more about him than you guess," Gandalf said looking a bit perturbed but trying to alleviate the tension.

"It matters!" Thorin told the wizard before turning to look at Bilbo. "I want to know: why did you come back?" Thorin asked Bilbo more softly, realizing he had been quiet wrong about the Hobbit and there was a short pause as Bilbo looked back at Thorin, meeting his gaze.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have," Bilbo told Thorin as the others watched their exchange. "And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden," Bilbo told Thorin, thinking fondly about his home for a moment before he met Thorin's eyes once more. "See, that's where I belong. That's home," Bilbo told Thorin, answering his question of where he belonged. "And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can," Bilbo told Thorin firmly and Thorin looked down before meeting Bilbo's eyes once more. After Bilbo spoke, there was silence as the dwarves thought about what Bilbo said and Gandalf smiled slightly, happy that Bilbo had changed so much and for the better. Looking around at each of the dwarves, Bilbo noticed a missing face.

"Where's Adaira?" Bilbo asked, frowning in concern and Dwalin nodded as the wizard recounted the dwarves.

"Where is she?" Gandalf demanded finally meeting Dwalin's stricken face.

"I saw her for but a moment in the caves. First while we were falling, she fell down another tunnel than us. Then she was above us, shot that great ugly goblin in the maw too," Dwalin said before turning back towards the cave they had come out of. "Thorin we have to go back in," Dwalin said as he readied his axes.

"We barely made it out as it was," Nori told Dwalin who growled as he turned his anger on to him.

"I'm not leaving her," Dwalin said seething in anger and Thorin held him back as he made to run off.

"No, we won't leave her, but we must be smart about this. There are too many of them to take on alone," Thorin told Dwalin who shrugged him off.

"She is _MY_ One and I left her. We all left her. I'm going and getting her back and if any of you try to stop me, I'll kill yah where yeh stand," Dwalin told the dwarves, his battle rage clouding his mind. They looked at him in shock at his words and as he started to walk away, Balin stopped him.

"Nadad," Balin called and Dwalin thankfully stopped. "Think about this, please. Adaira wouldn't want you to go in after her and get yourself killed as well," Balin told his brother, trying to appeal to reason.

"What kind of dwarf am I if I canna even protect my One?" Dwalin demanded of his brother who sighed deeply.

"Thorin is right Master Dwalin, going back in would be suicide. Adaira may be on her own, but she is a smart woman. We must be getting on at once, now that we are a little rested, and think of what we might do for her. The goblins will be out for us in hundreds when night comes on and already the shadows lengthen. It was not past noon when you entered those tunnels. The goblins can smell our footsteps for hours and hours after we have passed. There will be a bit of moon, if it keeps up fine, and that is lucky. Not that they mind the moon much, but it will give us a little light to steer by," Gandalf informed them and Dwalin growled once more and turned back to the mountain just as a loud drumming reached their ears.

Everyone looked in the direction of the mountain entrance they had run out of and goblins began streaming from the mountain. Tat was when Thorin and the others noticed the pale orc upon a monstrous white Warg, Warg riders beside him at the top of the mountain. The white orc, bigger than the rest and twice as ugly, spoke in the harsh language of Orcs before he swung his mace forward, and several of his Wargs that were without riders leapt forward and raced down the mountain after the Company, howling.

"Out of the frying pan...," Thorin said as he looked up at the Wargs in horror.

"...and into the fire!" Gandalf finished before he started to run. "Run! RUN!" He ordered to the dwarves who began running down the mountain as fast as they could, jumping down rocks and helping each other where necessary.

The Wargs followed them at a rapid pace, quickly gaining on them and soon the foremost Warg caught up to the group and leapt at Bilbo who ducked behind a rock, squeaking out in fear as the Warg's jaws snapped in the air over his head. The Warg landed in front of him, skidding to a stop with its claws and growling. Bilbo went to run but found his way of escape was blocked and he backed away, a look of fear on his face as the Warg charged at him.

Bilbo pulled out his sword just in time and the charging Warg impaled itself in the head on his sword, pushing him into a tree as Bilbo's eyes remained wide in fear and shock. The Warg fell down, dead and Bilbo's sword was pulled from his hands, still impaled in the Warg's head. Bilbo looked on in surprise and froze in shock as a few more Wargs caught up to the fleeing dwarves. Dwalin took out his anger on them, burying his axe in the Wargs over and over again and not feeling any better from the action. While Thorin quickly slayed a Warg beside him with Orcrist to save a running Balin that the Warg had lept at and Ori hit an Orc behind him with a backward swing of Bofur's hammer which the dwarf had tossed to him.

The Company reached a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it and stopped short before they could fall over the edge, the moon glowing white above them. With no way further to go, but straight down over the long drop, they were completely trapped and the Wargs nearly upon them.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf shouted to the dwarves, as he ran towards one of the trees at the edge of the outcropping. Bilbo finally unfroze then and began to run forward before remembering that his sword was still embedded in the Warg's head and he doubled back for it.

Bifur threw an axe, killing a Warg which was approaching him and Bofur jumped off a rock and grabbed a tree branch, using Dwalin's head as a steppingstone to pull himself up into tree. The other dwarves began climbing into the trees as well and Bilbo tried to pull his sword out of the dead Warg's head, but it was stuck firmly. He continued to pull and Thorin who had yet to climb, looked back to the Wargs who were dangerously close.

"They're coming!" Thorin shouted in warning, urging the dwarves to climb faster and Gandalf climbed to the top of the furthest tree. Dwalin boosted Balin up and Fili and Kili helped each other as they climbed quickly up into the trees. Thorin was next to climb, Bombur having the most trouble as he grabbed onto a branch and managed to lift his lower half up so his legs were also wrapped around the very low branch.

The Wargs and Warg Riders approached, and it was then that Bilbo finally managed to pull his sword out of the Warg's head, he turned around trying to find the dwarves before spotting them in the trees above. When he turned around at a Warg's howl, he saw several Wargs charging at him and he quickly ran and clambered up a tree as the Wargs rushed below him. Dozens of Wargs circled the trees in which the Company members were perched, and Gandalf reached out with his staff and picked up a moth sitting in the same tree as him. He brought the moth close to his face and whispered to it before he blew on the moth gently, causing it to flutter away.

The Wargs ceased their growling and turned as the White Warg, with the white Orc upon it's back approached slowly. Thorin turned as the leader of the Orcs approached and he pushed a branch filled with pine needles out of his way, his mouth falling open in shock as he identified the Orc.

"Azog?!" Thorin managed to get out and as his White Warg growled, Azog stroked it.

"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?"( Do you smell it? The scent of fear?) Azog ominously said as he leaned forward, his Warg growling as he sniffed deeply and sat back on his Warg. "Ganzilig i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Thrain ob," (I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.) He continued and Thorin was stricken with pain and grief as he realized that Azog had most likely killed his father.

"It cannot be," Thorin breathed out in horror as he shook his head slightly. Azog continued speaking then.

"Lat broavhas wauk no differenav. (Your brother was no different )Durin'uk jiak have avaukavun avheir gijak,"(Durin's I have tasted your blood.) Azog said, smiling widely and showing his teeth which had been filed into points. "Torag avhe khozd," (Bring the dwarf) He continued, and he gestured behind him with his mace before pointing it forward.

Two Orcs brought forth a small figure, a sack thrown over their head at Azog's command. Dwalin started at that, his heart breaking as the sack was ripped of the figure's head, bright red hair shining under the moon light streamed down the figure's back, there was no mistaking who it was. Azog laughed as Adaira was brought to him and as they stopped next to him, Adaria screwed up her face before she spat at Azog, a mixture of blood and spit. She smiled then, her mouth stained with blood and a cut on her lip, looking battered and bruised, her clothes ripped and slashed and her tunic falling off one arm, nearly exposing her unbound breasts. Despite this, Adaira stood firm, even as Azog back handed her with his metal hand, three scratches welling up with blood on her face. Azog dismounted his Warg then, grabbing Adaira roughly.

"Adaira!" Dwalin shouted and she looked up, meeting his eyes even from their distance apart. Dwalin was comforted by the fire in her eyes. She was bristling with anger and still fighting which gave him hope.

The goblins came then in droves, shrieking and clamoring as they came down the mountain. Azog smiled once more as he looked up at the Dwarves stuck up high in the trees and he pulled out a nasty looking blade. The handle was made of bone, the blade rusted, and he grabbed Adaira then roughly by the neck. She yelped slightly and Dwalin began fighting to get down, everyone ready to fight for her and yelling out in anger. It happened all too quickly then, Azog let go of her neck and grabbed Adaira by the hair, yanking and making her cry out once more before he took his blade, dangerously sharp and set it to her hair.

He held up the long red hair and roared as Adaira fell to her knees, too numb to think and the Company stared in shock at what had just happened. Azog took the braids from the bunch of hair and placed them in his belt before dumping the hair onto the ground like it was trash at Adaira's feet. Adaria reached up with bound hands and felt her shorn head, the hair uneven and no longer than an inch or two, her waist length hair gone in an instant. Azog spoke to his Wargs and Riders then, a smile on his face.

"Kod, Toragid biriz." (That one is mine.) Azog said as he pointed to Thorin. "Worori da!" (Kill the others!) He ordered and at his command, the Wargs leapt forward and tried to climb the trees. They jumped as high as they could, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts. The trees shook violently at the assault, and the dwarves struggled to hold on. "Sho gad adol!" (Drink their blood!) Azog shouted before he pulled Adaira to her feet, holding her against him and licking the blood from her face as she grimaced in disgust.

With the weight of the Wargs trying to climb up, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo and several other dwarves were in, got uprooted from the ground and began leaning wildly. As more Wargs grabbed onto it, the tree tipped over and landed on the next tree. The dwarves and Bilbo jumped from the falling tree to the next, barely managing to grab on and with the added weight, this tree also tipped over, and like dominoes all the trees began falling over. All the dwarves, along with Bilbo, and Gandalf managed to jump onto the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff and thankfully this tree did not fall over.

Azog laughed at their plight and Adaira got an idea. It would be difficult, but she could manage. Up in the trees, Gandalf looked around in desperation before he spied a pinecone. He grabbed it and used his staff to set the pinecone on fire before he threw it down amidst the Wargs who retreated in fear of the fire, the goblins retreating too. Azog was startled and angry at the unexpected resistance and Gandalf lit two more pinecones and threw one down to Fili.

"Fili!" Gandalf shouted and Fili caught the pinecone, juggling it from hand to hand as the fire bit at his skin. Bilbo and the dwarves gathered pinecones from the tree and Gandalf set them on fire before they began to throw the flaming pinecones like missiles at the Wargs. The area around the tree was set on fire, forcing the Wargs to retreat a distance. One of the Wargs galloped away with its fur alight and Azog roared in anger and frustration as the dwarves cheered.

Their cheers turned into cries of fear, however as the roots of the tree they were in started to give way and the tree tipped precariously over the edge of the cliff. It came to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff and Gandalf looked down and saw the ground far, far, below. The dwarves tried to hold on as they got flung around, but Ori lost his grip on the tree and fell. He managed to grab on to his brother Dori's leg at the last moment, hanging on for his life.

"Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!" Ori shouted in terror and Dori looked up at the wizard as his hands began to slip under the added weight.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori shouted and then he lost his grip on the tree as well and fell, but Gandalf quickly swung his staff down and Dori grabbed on to the end of it. "Hold on, Ori!" Dori shouted down to his brother and Azog growled, Thorin clinging to the tree and staring at Azog in hate and anger.

At that moment, Adaira kicked Azog in the knee, stomping it hard and hoping to break it. The Orc's knee buckled and Adaira wrapped her bound arms around the Orc's neck as he staggered and crushed at his windpipe as she maneuvered herself behind him. Azog brought his elbow back and hit Adaira square in the gut and she let out an ooph as the air was knocked out of her. In her moment of pain, Azog got himself out of her hold and sent her sprawling to the ground.

Thorin upon seeing Adaira trying to fight Azog alone and without a weapon, pulled himself up, his sword drawn, and he walked carefully down the leaning trunk as Bilbo and the others, hanging from the tree, looked on. Thorin ran through the burning ground at Azog, and the White Warg and Azog turned around from where he had pressed a foot on top of Adaira's stomach, mace raised, and he spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his face.

Thorin growled as he ran faster with his sword raised and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog took his foot off Adaira who clutched her side, and he mounted his Warg once more, crouching before raring up as his Warg leapt at Thorin. Thorin tried to swing his sword, but the Warg hit him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground. The other dwarves in the tree looked on in shock and Dori struggled to hold on to Gandalf's staff.

"Help!" Ori shouted as Dwalin fought to get himself up, dangling as he was from the tree. He had to get to her. Back, forth, back, forth, back, forth, he swung as he tried to get his foot up and onto the branch. Back, forth, back, forth, back, forth he continued, finally getting his leg up and over, hooked onto the branch and he pulled himself up.

As Thorin got back on his feet, panting and a bit dazed, Azog and his White Warg wheeled around and they charged at Thorin again. Azog swung his mace as Adaira was getting to her feet, her hands now untied. Amidst the commotion she had managed to get her father's dagger that was hidden in her boot out and she had sawed at her bonds as quickly as she could. She stumbled to her feet just as Azog smashed Thorin in the face with his mace before Thorin could react.

"Adad!" Adaira shouted in horror as Thorin was brutally flung to the ground by the impact.

"Nooo!" Balin shouted as Azog roared in excitement.

Adaira gritted her teeth, fighting down the urge to vomit as she rose to her feet behind Azog and his white Warg. Bilbo managed to stand up on the tree then just as Adaira lunged at Azog with a fierce yell as she jumped on top of Azog who was still astride his Warg and stabbed her dagger deep into his back before twisting it around, causing Azog to yell out in pain before he tried to reach around for her as she clung to his back.

"That's for Thorin!" Adaira said before she wrenched her dagger free, Azog still trying to reach her even as Thorin tried to get up, the Warg stopping him as it snapped its jaw, his sword just out of his reach. Adaira wrenched her dagger free and stabbed it deep into Azog again, within the shoulder of his arm with the missing hand. "And that is for Frerin!" Adaira shouted as she twisted the dagger once more before she was grabbed by Azog and ripped off of him, thrown backwards. She hit a tree hard, her head hitting against the trunk and she groaned as her vision cut out in black spots.

Azog's White Warg clamped its jaws around Thorin then, grinding its teeth, and Thorin yelled out in pain as its teeth sunk deeply into his arm and body. Dwalin tried to get up on to the tree to run to Thorin and Adaira's aid, but the tree branch he had just managed to get up onto broke under his weight and it swung him precariously over the edge and prevented him from reaching them.

"Adaira! Thorin! Nooo!" Dwalin shouted in agony knowing that there was no way he could reach his One or his King. He had failed again.

The White Warg held Thorin in its mouth and Thorin finally managed to get his other hand around the hilt of his sword and he smashed the Warg on the head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the White Warg threw Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock as it shook its head, Thorin landing close to Adaira. He landed with a heavy thud, his sword falling out of his hand, knocked nearly unconscious by the impact of his head againts the rocks, pain the only thing he could feel. He reached out for Adaira before stilling.

"Biriz torags khobdudols," (Bring me the Dwarfs' heads.) Azog ordered as Adaira opened her eyes, blinking past the pain as hot, sticky blood ran down her face and into her eyes. Adaira forced her eyes open as two of Azog's warg riders jumped off their Wargs and approached them. Adaira reached around blindly, trying to find her father's dagger, but it was too far away, still buried in Azog's back, unable to help her now. Adaira smiled, at least she had done something right. Clutching her side which blossomed in sharp pain every time she took a breath She caught sight of Thorin. She crawled forward, desperate to reach him.

Bilbo, seeing that both Thorin and Adaira were weaponless and about to die if no one did anything, the Hobbit pulled out his own sword, the blade glowing blue. The first orc approached Thorin and Adaira quickly turned to try and fend them off with her bare hands, but she was overtaken by the second who pressed her down by her head, forcing her cheek into the dirt. She cried out in pain, trying to fight the Orc off as the first put his sword to Thorin's neck, the dwarf tried to reach his sword weakly, as the Orc raised its sword preparing to decapitate Thorin. As the Orc swung his sword down, Bilbo threw himself at the orc and knocked him over and into the second Orc who staggered, freeing Adaira.

As the first orc fought Bilbo, Adaira got to her knees and grabbed the first thing she saw, Thorin's oaken shield and she raised it just in time, the second Orc slamming his sword down upon it. Adaira crumpled under the blow before pushing back, getting from her knees to up on one leg as the Orc brought his sword back again. Adaira pushed back, getting to her feet this time, filled with fire and rage, and when the Orc pulled his sword back a third time, she bashed him with the oaken shield, once and then twice while kicking it in the leg. The orc stumbled back and with that Adaira put her entire strength into the next swing and she bashed the Orc clean in the side of the skull, cracking it open like an egg. As it fell, she continued to bash it in the skull before stepping back, breathing heavy and covered in blood, her own and the black blood of the Orc. She spat blood out of her mouth, one of her teeth chipped and she turned to Bilbo who was in a battle for his life.

Bilbo fought with the other Orc viciously as Adaira caught her breath and she grabbed Thorin's sword, holding the shield with one arm as she crouched down slightly to keep her balance. She darted forward, swinging the sword down and smashing the Orc in the knee, catching it on the joint and the Orc fell to one knee, taking Bilbo with it as it rolled onto its back. The Orc reached for it's fallen sword and Adaira swung Orcrist once more, slicing the Orc's arm clean off as Bilbo stabbed the Orc once and then twice before it fell dead.

Azog growled in anger as Bilbo quickly pulled his sword out of the dead orc's body more easily than he did the Warg, stumbling as he looked to Adaira. She nodded in agreement before they stood in front of Thorin, protecting him together. Bilbo stared at Azog, terror in his heart and he waved his sword wildly at Azog approached them. Adaira fought to hold up Orcrist, the pain in her side intensifying by the minute. The Wargs and Azog closed in on them, Azog smiling in hatred. His next order was clear to both Adaira and Bilbo even if they did not understand his language, kill them.

As a couple of Wargs and Riders approached Bilbo and Adaira, snarling, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin jumped off the tree and plowed into the Wargs from the side, all three yelling out in anger. Bilbo and Adaira raised their swords higher and yelled out as well before leaping forward and mounting an attack. Bilbo slashed at one of the Wargs in the face wounding it as Adaira bashed a Warg in the head with Thorin's oaken shield as it tried to bite at her before swinging Orcrist in an arc, a superhuman strength filling her. Whether it was just the adrenaline or a gift from Mahal she didn't know, but the Warg fell under her blow.

Dwalin, Fili, and Kili fought the attacking Wargs viciously as Adaira backed up towards Thorin once more. The White Warg hit Bilbo with his head as he stumbled away from the first Warg and it sent him flying. As the fighting intensified around them Azog and his White Warg approached Bilbo to kill him.

Fili, Kili, and Dwalin were surrounded by Wargs and it seemed like they would all die, but then, the moth returned to Gandalf. Dori slipped from the end of Gandalf's staff, he and Ori fell toward the ground far below them. A giant eagle swooped out of nowhere then and caught them both on its back. They yelled in fear as they were carried swiftly away and several more Eagles appeared and joined the fray. Some of the Eagles grabbed Wargs and Orcs and tossed them over the cliff while others knocked down trees, which crushed the Wargs below them. The goblins shrieked in fear and fled back to their caves, cowards to the end.

Another Eagle fanned the flames with its wings, causing an inferno which burned the Wargs. Azog snarled in frustration and Adaira turned as an Eagle swooped down behind her and gently grabbed Thorin in its talons before it flew away. Azog roared and made to move in to kill Bilbo, but Azog jumped back on his Warg as an Eagle flew by him. It headed straight for an alarmed Bilbo and snatched him off the ground. It then threw Bilbo, and he screamed as he fell toward the ground, only to land on the back of another Eagle.

Azog turned to Adaira and she spotted an Eagle swooping down behind him and she ran straight towards the surprised Orc. In a single bound she bashed the white Warg on the head with the oaken shield as it tried to snap its jaws at her, jumping and using the momentum to step up on its head. She snatched her braids out of Azog's belt with her fingertips as she used Azog as a stepping stone and flung herself up onto the Eagle's back.

"We're not done!" Adaira yelled to Azog as the Eagle shot up into the air, other Eagles snatching the dwarves out of the tree and flying away. When only Gandalf was left in the tree, the roots gave way and the tree fell off the edge of the cliff. Gandalf leapt clear of it and was caught by an Eagle. As the Eagles flew away with all the Company, Azog and the few Warg Riders who were left growled in anger and frustration at their lost prize.

Adaira pressed her legs into the Eagle, sitting in the hollow between its wings before she bent forward and pressed herself against its back, holding on dearly to Orcrist and the oaken shield. She panted in short and shallow breaths as the Eagles soared through the skies. She looked up, trying to find Thorin and she spotted him, still unconscious in one of the Eagle's talons.

"Thorin!" Fili shouted before he and Kili who were together on the back of an Eagle looked around frantically.

"Adaira!" Dwalin shouted and Dwalin and Adaira's eyes met as she lifted her head from the back of the Eagle once more. Dwalin swore at the sight. The angry long scratches on Adaira's face bleed heavily as did the cut on her forehead. She was battered and bruised and clutching her side tightly. There was nothing he could do for her now though.

The Eagles approached a massive rock structure shaped like a bear and the Eagle carrying Thorin gently deposited him on a flat area at the top. Another Eagle landed and Gandalf slid off its neck, running toward the unconscious Thorin.

"Thorin! Thorin," Gandalf said, but Thorin was not responding. Bilbo having landed ran to his side as Dwalin landed and looked back. The Eagle carrying her landed beside Dwalin who reached up and gently picked up his One, cradling her in his arms as he sat down, the oaken shield falling onto the rocks and rolling away as Dwalin rocked Adaira back and forth in his arms, looking up towards Thorin as tears rolled down his face. He placed a hand on Adaira's shorn head and hummed a lullaby his amad used to sing to him, trying to comfort her. Gandalf placed his hand on Thorin's face as Dwalin looked up once more and the wizard whispered a spell and Thorin's eyes fluttered open and he gasped for air.

"Mizimith? The halfling?" Thorin asked in a weak voice, searching around for them and Gandalf patted his arm.

"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe. And Adaira is over there with Dwalin," Gandalf informed Thorin, the other dwarves surrounding Thorin, watching in concern. Kili and Fili helped their uncle up, but once Thorin was on his feet he shrugged them off and approached Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin demanded as he advanced until he was face to face with Bilbo, who looked worried and frightened. "I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin said before he grabbed Bilbo and embraced him deeply. The other dwarves cheered loudly and slapped each other on the back while Gandalf smiled. Bilbo, looking quite surprised, hugged Thorin back. "I am sorry I doubted you," Thorin told the hobbit, meaning every word as he pulled back to look down at Bilbo.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar," Bilbo told Thorin and everyone chuckled as the Eagles flew away, screeching. Thorin looked beyond Bilbo and saw for the first time in many years what he had only imagined. He strode forward and the others followed his gaze.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked as in the distance, they all could see the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

"Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle earth," Gandalf confirmed and Thorin smiled ruefully as he patted Kili on the back.

"Our home," Thorin corrected the wizard as a bird cheeped and flew by him.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain," Oin said as more birdsong sounded near them.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected the older dwarf and Thorin;s smiled widened.

"But we'll take it as a sign a good omen," Thorin told them and Bilbo nodded, staring in wonder at the distant mountain.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us," Bilbo said before the sound of sobbing reached their ears and they turned around as the sun came up behind them, finding Dwalin rocking a still Adaira, his sobs growing louder and more gut wrenching.

* * *

**Khuzdul:**

Nadad-Brother

Adad- Father

Amad- Mother

Mizimith- Little jewel

***HIDES IN EREBOR WITH SMAUG***


	39. Sanâzyung

**Welcome to the first chapter of Desolation of Smaug. I will leave it at that and apologize for uploading late and leaving it on such a cliff hanger. **

**In this chapter is more of the actual Hobbit lines so that all belongs to J.R.R Tolkin not me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Thorin was frozen in place as he took in the scene of Dwalin sobbing and rocking Adaira in his arms before he ran towards them, Fili and Kili at his heels. He skidded as he ran, falling onto his knees beside Dwalin. Adaira was covered in bright red blood along with the dark, tarish blood of the Orcs. She was bruised, black and purple, her lip was slip, her forehead had a deep gash and on her face three angry gashes started above her right eyebrow and trailed down to her chin. Already dark bruises formed a handprint on her throat and her face. Her shorn head made Thorin feel sick and when Thorin looked around, he spotted his oaken shield and Orcrist lying near Dwalin and Adaira.

"What happened?" Thorin asked, the details fuzzy to him, he remembered when Adaira's hair was cut off by Azog, but not the rest of what happened afterwards, having been knocked almost senseless. Dwalin said nothing, his sole attention on his One as he cradled her and hummed an old Dwarven lullaby. Gandalf hurried towards the pair a grave look on his face.

"Make way!" Gandalf shouted, the dwarves crowding around Adaria tightly, several with tears in their eyes, and they jumped aside for the wizard, letting him through looking startled.

"She's not moving," Dwalin told the wizard in barely a whisper, his voice sounding broken and Gandalf knelt beside Dwalin after forcing Thorin, Fili, and Kili to move back.

"Lay her out straight," Gandalf ordered Dwalin who gently laid Adaira out on the rocks before him. Gandalf checked at her wrist and then her neck with two fingers before sighing in relief. "She's alive," He informed them, and sighs of relief sounded from the others, but Gandalf frowned deeply as he continued to inspect Adaria "But her injuries are great," He warned them, placing a hand on Adaira's forehead and reciting a spell under his breath. They all waited with bated breath for something to happen and after a long moment Adaira took a deep breath and moaned, turning her head towards Dwalin, who took her hand into his own.

"Thorin," Adaria mumbled out, her voice cracking slight over the word and Thorin knelt down at her feet and placed a hand on her leg.

"I'm here Mizimith," Thorin assured Adaira with a gentle voice and Adaira finally opened her eyes, looking up at Dwalin who was in her line of vision. Dwalin sent a prayer to Mahal, thanking him for sparing his One. He knew that he couldn't live without her.

"Dwalin," Adaira said before she smiled slightly, wincing when the cut in her lip split.

"I'm here sanâzyung," Dwalin assured Adaira and she looked down towards her feet and saw Fili, Kili, and Bilbo who were knelt there, the rest of the Company standing behind them.

"Good, we did it," Adaira said, raising one hand a little and punching the air before lowering it. She frowned then as she realized that everyone looked teary eyed and concerned as they stared down at her as if something was wrong. "Why does everyone look upset?" She asked in confusion. "We all made it, right?" She asked before she started to try and sit up, crying out in pain as she did so, one hand going to clutch at her side.

"Just lay down," Dwalin told her, gently pushing her back down. "We all made it," He assured her so she wouldn't try to sit up again. She frowned even more deeply and reached for him with her other hand.

"Then why are you crying?" Adaira asked Dwalin and he cleared his throat which felt tight.

"They're nothing," Dwalin told her before placing his other hand on her shoulder. "You just…," Dwalin said, not sure if he should tell her and he looked to Thorin for help.

"You were injured rather badly mizimith," Thorin stepped in and Adaira turned her gaze back to her uncle. "Just lay still until Oin can take a look at you," Thorin told her and she nodded the older dwarf stepping forward.

"Give the lass some room," Oin ordered and the others listened without protest. Fili and Kili left to join the others and Bilbo patted Adaira on the knee once and shot her a look of sympathy for what was to come before rising to give her a moment. Dwalin began to move as well, but Adaira kept a tight grip on his hand, keeping him in place.

"Will you…I mean…could you stay with me?" Adaira asked Dwalin shyly, biting her lip and while Dwalin would like nothing better, he wasn't sure if it was exactly proper. He looked to Thorin again for answer and Thorin nodded his approval, so he turned to his lass.

"Aye, I'll stay as long as yah want," He assured her, and she smiled once more, fresh blood welling up in the split of her lip due to the action. Oin lifted her torn shirt to take a look at her midsection which was already bruised a myriad of colors from purple to black. Once he was certain that nothing was broken, he had Dwalin and Thorin help sit her up. Adaira panted and used some very colorful curses that would make Dori blush if he was in ear shot and Thorin raised his eyebrow to his hairline upon hearing her.

"I'd ask who taught you words like that, but due to the situation…," Thorin commented and Adaira snorted, rolling her eyes before closing them and trying to just focus on breathing. Seeing that Adaira was in good hands, Thorin wandered away from her and sought out Balin.

"What happened?" Thorin asked, approaching his advisor and the wizard, both men frowning deeply.

"She fought him, Azog. First with only her bare hands and then with her father's dagger. She must have hidden it. She stabbed him twice in the back," Balin began to explain and Thorin's mouth fell open in shock.

"What in Mahal's name was she thinking?" Thorin asked as he looked down at his feet, not knowing what could have possessed her to try and take on Azog alone.

"She saved your life, Thorin. I've only seen what she did one other time. She wielded nothing but an oaken branch as a shield and your sword and fought to protect you," Balin told Thorin who frowned, before looking to his shield and sword which he had reclaimed from near Adaira and Dwalin. It had not been Dwalin then who had recovered them for him.

"How did she manage?" Thorin asked himself more than the others as he weighed his sword in his hand. He had seen Adaira try to lift it before and she hadn't been able to. Gandalf hummed upon hearing his words, a curious look in his eye.

"How indeed?" Gandalf said before stroking his beard and the trio looked to Adaira who was turning this way and that for Oin to inspect, sitting on Dwalin's lap. "Magic can only heal so much. She'll need a place to rest until she has finished healing," Gandalf told Thorin who nodded in agreement as he turned back to the wizard.

"We also need supplies. We lost everything in those tunnels," Thorin said, wiping a hand down his face with a sigh. This had gone from bad to worse.

"Not everything," Gandalf said before he wandered off, to where, Thorin didn't know, nor did her care. He had more on his mind then the wanderings of wizards.

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it lass. You were lucky," Oin said, and I winced as he prodded at my ribs again, wanting to bat his hands away.

"We all were," I reminded Oin and the older Dwarf nodded in agreement. Dwalin was oddly silent as the healer worked and I looked up at him with a frown and found him staring at me with a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, reaching for his hand and hissing as Oin poked at the cut on my forehead. I had known Dwalin long enough know that I knew how to read his emotions. He wasn't an open book, far from it, but he carried his emotions in his shoulders. He was tense. Very tense and seeing as I was sitting in his lap, I could feel that he was trembling slightly.

Nothing. I'm fine," Dwalin grunted and I raised an eyebrow at that knowing that wasn't the case. I shook my head and turned to look at Oin.

"Could you give us a minute?" I asked the older dwarf who looked surprised by my request. "Please?" I added and he took a look between the two of us before nodding and walking a little way away. Enough within ear shot that if I needed him, he could hear me, but not so close that he would be eavesdropping. "I know you aren't fine, Dwalin. Talk to me, please. I want to help, but I can't if you won't be honest with me," I said as I carefully turned to look at him and Dwalin sighed, closing his eyes and leaning down so that his forehead was pressed into my shoulder.

"This is my fault," I heard Dwalin say in a low voice and I frowned and reached up putting my hand to his head and getting him to lift it. He looked at me then, his eyes filled with tears. "I abandoned yah. I never should have left yah. If I hadn't…," He said before he cut himself off, his voice sounding choked. He brushed roughly at his face with the palm of one hand before looking away from me and I sat in shock. Is that really what he thought? That this was his fault?

"Dwalin," I said, but received no answer, my One not even looking at me. "Sanâzyung," I said, my voice firmer and Dwalin turned to me then, surprise in his eyes as I used a term of endearment reserved only for Ones. "You did not abandon me," I began and when he began to retort I spoke quickly. "Please, let me talk," I told him my voice still firm, but not harsh, and he nodded his consent unhappily.

"You did not abandon me," I said again as I held his hand in mine and rubbed circles over his scratched knuckles. "You have no fault for what happened to me. Neither of us knew that we would be at the mercy of goblins. There was no way you could have found me once we got separated. You had an entire mountain's worth of goblins coming after you. I'm not angry with you, but I would have been angry with you if you tried to fight them all just to get to me. We're alive, both of us, and that is all that matters to me," I told Dwalin, reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek. He leaned into my touch, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

"I knew what was about to happen," I added and Dwalin's eyes flashed open his mouth hardening into a thin line. "Not exactly what was going to happen," I amended and Dwalin reached up and took my hand away from his face, holding it firmly in his own.

"How?" Dwalin asked me hoarsely and I sighed before answering him.

"In Rivendell, the woman who wanted to see me, she asked me to look in the water. I saw goblins and the huge cavern, but I didn't know where it was or what I was seeing. I know now what I saw. Things that will happen or even might happen on our quest, if something does not change, if I don't make a change," I explained to Dwalin and he stopped me as my mind reeled at the image of Thorin's and Fili and Kili's deaths once more.

"Whatever you saw, it isn't up to yah to try and change what yah saw," Dwalin told me and I shook my head at that vigorously, looking at Dwalin with a pleading look.

"It is up to me though, or up to us. I'd like to think you'd be by my side so I don't have to do this alone," I told Dwalin and he put a hand on my hip, his legs spreading out around either side of me so that I was situated between his legs.

"Yah'll always have me," Dwalin told me firmly and I pulled my hand from his, only to wrap both arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

"Kiss me," I told Dwalin as I moved my mouth to his ear, still feeling disgusted by the lingering feeling of Azog's hands on my body and his tongue on my face.

"I can't. You're injured and Thorin…," Dwalin began and I shook my head as I reached for one of his hands and placed it back on my hip.

"I don't care," I said shaking my head as I rubbed circles on his back. "I don't care. Please, I just need to feel something. I can still feel his hands on me," I whispered to Dwalin and he pulled back to look at me, his expression murderous.

"Did he…," He began to say, growling the words and I shook my head quickly.

"No, he only ripped off a bit of my shirt to wipe my spit off his face," I told Dwalin and he looked at me with wide eyes before chuckling slightly. "Please," I told Dwalin, desperate to just feel his comforting hands on me once more, the two of us having barely even time to spend together until now and he groaned before giving in, leaning down and kissing me deeply as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Dwalin ran his tongue over the seam of my lips and I sighed into the kiss, opening my mouth to him. We didn't battle for dominance, but rather set a slow and easy pace. Dwalin brushed his knuckles along my spine and I groaned, the sensation leaving fire in its wake. I brought a hand up to Dwalin's face and scratched his beard and a sound rumbled in the back of his throat before he pulled away from me.

"I canna control myself much longer amrâlimê," He told me as he panted slightly."I;ve been away from yah for too long."

"Neither can I," I admitted in a very quiet voice and Dwalin groaned before he pulled me close, hugging me gently as I wrapped my arms around him.

"There will be time for that yet," Dwalin told me and I was not surprised when I felt something poking me on my belly when he leaned in close before he pulled away from me once more. He winked at me before maneuvering himself from around me and getting to his feet, leaving me sitting on the rock.

When I looked towards the others, blushing a little, I noticed that they were all pointedly turned away from us and were actually talking quiet loudly amongst one another. I blushed a deeper shade of red and Dwalin barked out a laugh at seeing my tomato red face. Kili looked over his shoulder then and waggled his eyebrows at me and I groaned as I put my face in my hands. I went to run a hand through my hair and my hand stilled as the only thing I felt were uneven tuffs of hair.

"Oh," I said in a quiet voice and Dwalin knelt down next to me once more, a worried look on his face.

"Amrâlimê?" Dwalin said in a quiet voice and I turned to him as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'm hideous," I said, my voice breaking as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Never," Dwalin told me in a firm voice as he put a hand to the side of my face, careful of the gashes. "Yah could never be anything but beautiful in my eyes," Dwalin told me and I shook my head and looked away from him, the hot tears stinging as they rolled over the gashes on my face. "What yah did takes a lot of courage. Not many would choose to face such odds," Dwalin said next as I sniffled.

"How can you love me when I look like this?" I asked Dwalin turning to him and looking up at him once more feeling very confused. He looked at me like he always looked at me, like I was the most important thing in his life.

"Because I love more than the way you look, kurdel. I love yah for yer spirit, yer soul. I'm not much to look at myself. Yer my One. No matter what I will love yah," Dwalin told me and I broke into sobs and hugged him tightly as I pressed my face into the crook of his neck. "It's alright, amrâlimê," Dwalin told me as he rocked me back and forth. "I love yah and that is never gonna change," Dwalin told me as I sniffled. We spent several long moments in each other's arms, taking strength from each other before I pulled back and wiped at my eyes carefully, Dwalin brushing some tears away with his thumb.

"I know it is silly. Hair grows back and I know how you all view scars, but I feel like I've lost a part of myself," I mumbled and Dwalin shook his head as he took my hands into his own larger ones and squeezed them gently.

"It's not silly if it upsets yah, lass. None of us will see yah any differently," Dwalin told me and I nodded before sighing. "Now, can yah have Oin take another look at yah?" Dwalin told me and I nodded once more. As if waiting for his cue, Oin stood up and walked back over to us.

"Ready lass?" Oin asked me and I nodded once more. We hardly had anything in the way of supplies, so we had to make do with what we had. Gandalf supplied some bandages and several healing salves that had been given before he left Rivendell.

I had a strange feeling that Lady Galadriel was the one who had ensured he would have them. She knew what I had seen in the water. My ribs were wrapped tightly and Oin declared them bruised and not broken but with a possible crack. It was still better news than I feared. He set a broken finger which I hadn't even noticed I had broken before he took out a needled and some thread which Dori had provided from what was left of his sewing kit.

"These need to be stitched up," Oin told me with a frown as he inspected the long scratches on my face. "Yer lucky he didn't get yer eye," He added before taking the small flask which Nori had handed over and poured the alcoholic liquid first over the needle before turning to me. "Take a few swigs lass, yah'll need it," Oin told me and he handed me the flask. I drank several mouthfuls, grimacing at the harsh burn of the liquid as I gulped it down before handing the almost empty flask to Oin. Dwalin grabbed me around the waist and then held my hands together with one of his own and before I could protest, Oin splashed the liquid over my cuts. I cried out in pain before swearing.

"Fusak," I swore, and heads turned around to look at me.

"Language," Dori told me, looking properly scandalized. "It's unbecoming for a lady to say such things," He added, and I glared at him.

"I think it is justified right now," I grumbled before looking up at Oin.

"I did warn yah lass," Oin told me before looking to Dwalin. "Make sure she doesn't move too much," He told him before he pinched the torn flesh together and pushed the needle through.

I swore some more but gritted my teeth, trying to remain still so that he could work. It was a long fifteen minutes as he stitched my skin back together and when he was done, he patted my arm before applying a salve to them. He had also stitched the gash on my head and the torn bit of my lip just to be on the safe side and when it was over, Dwalin picked me up before sitting in my spot and pulling me onto his lap.

Ori approached us, offering a spare tunic which he hadn't lost and Dwalin turned away as I took off my old tunic and put on the new one which was only slightly loose on me. Gloin provided a cloak for me and I could almost believe that all of that had not just happened. Almost. Dwalin and I enjoyed some time together as the pain ebbed away, the salve numbing my face and I began to doze off in his arms. I was roused before long as Dwalin stood, carrying me over to the others before sitting down once more and repositioning me. I looked around at the others and saw them all staring at me, some with pitying looks and others almost impressed.

"What you did...there are no words I can say to express how proud of you I am or how grateful I am," Thorin began to say as I met his gaze and I frowned as he spoke.

"Thorin...adad," I began and Thorin looked at me with wide eyes as I called him father. "We are family. All of us whether related by blood or not," I said before looking at the others. "I would give my life for any of you," I told them before turning back to Thorin. "I don't need your thanks. I would do it over if I had to," I told him firmly and he nodded, smiling before he leaned down as he was sitting next to Dwalin and I, and carefully bumped his forehead to mine.

"Men lananubukhs menu, mizimith," Thorin told me quietly and I smiled before bumping my forehead to his.

"Men lananubukhs menu, adad," I said back and Thorin smiled at me before sitting back upright though I saw him wince with the motion. "What do we do now?" I asked him and the others.

"We were just considering our options," Thorin told me, filling Dwalin and I in. "The sun will drive the goblins back to their caves, but Azog still lives. He will be hunting us down once he regroups himself," Thorin said and I looked around to Gandalf.

"Do you know this place Gandalf?" I asked the wizard who was smoking his pipe as he sat one a rock a little ways away from us. I saw that we were on top of a large, flat rock and that there were little well-worn steps that wound in a path off of it.

"I do, but the first challenge is to get down from here," Gandalf said before rising to his feet. "I suggest that now we are all a little rested, we move on from here. Indeed, the orcs will be upon us by night fall," Gandalf said and Thorin seemed to agree with the wizard as he told us to move out. The rocks which were like steps were very steep and as we approached them Thorin rubbed at his beard before making a decision.

"Dwalin, you'll pass Adaira down to whomever is on the next step. I don't like the idea of her trying to get down on her own," Thorin ordered and I tried to protest as everyone agreed with him.

"There's nothing wrong with needing help sometimes," Dwalin told me and I frowned before begrudgingly nodding. As we stood to leave, I caught my first sight of Erebor, only a small sight on the horizon. I smiled as I looked upon our lost home for the first time. Even if our run in with the goblins had cost us much, we had managed to cross through the Misty Mountains already. We were that much closer to home.

Getting down was harder than we thought it was going to be. One dwarf had to carefully lower a second down to the next step and repeat the process several times before I was lowered down gently and carefully before being righted once more. It took us several hours just to get down the twenty-three steps, which I counted. Bilbo had the most difficult time of us all, but once we were off the rocky ledge, there was a ford with huge flat stones which led to the grassy lands beyond the stream. We also found a little cave which was checked several times, but the pebbly floor revealed nothing but it being a normal cave.

Those who still had water skins filled them and as I searched for what I had on me, my hands closed around two things, one in either pocket. One object was my flint and tinder box which I had used in the caves and the other were my three braids which were coming apart, the beads still at the end.

"Dwalin!" I said and he quickly hurried over to me looking worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked me in concern, and I showed him my braids excitedly.

"I didn't lose your bead," I told him with a beaming smile and Dwalin smiled slightly back. "Could you help me put them on my chain?" I asked him, gesturing to the simple silver chain around my neck and he nodded, helping me to slide the beads off my fraying braids and slid the beads on the chain before securing it around my neck once more.

"There is one missing," Dwalin told me as he was securing the chain around my neck.

"Azog pulled my bead with the symbol of Durin's line off of my braid when he noticed it. He probably still has it. I'm just happy that I didn't lose my courting bead," I told Dwalin as I turned around and slid my arms around his neck, wincing only slightly. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before letting him go and stepping away from him.

We all rested in the cool little cave, drinking our fill of water as Bilbo went to forage the nearby area for edible plants and Fili and Kili went for a hunt. The others went down to the stream to bathe and Dwalin remained by my side until I convinced him that I could sit quietly for a few minutes by myself. He left me with a dagger and went to join the others and I enjoyed the fresh air, sitting in the sunlight at the mouth of the little cave we had found.

The others returned in wet clothes, Dwalin with his shirt off and I inquired about a bath myself wanting to wash off the Orc blood and other acquired filth from the Goblin Tunnels. Thorin at first refused until Oin assured him I was perfectly capable of bathing myself and he finally relented, leading me to the steam, standing watch so I could bathe in peace and safety and possibly to also ward of Dwalin who he was keeping a very close eye on.

The first thing I did was shrug off my borrowed clothes. I grimaced as I saw the patches of bruises on my sides. I knew it wouldn't look pretty as it didn't feel nice either. I lowered myself carefully into the shallow water, the pebbles that lined the bottom of the stream somewhat slippery. The icy water felt nice on my ribs and I sighed in relief, sinking lower into the stream. I scrubbed at my face carefully, the water turning dirty around me as layers of dirt and blood were washed off. I wished I still had the soap that was in my pack and then I remembered that my courting gift for Dwalin had been destroyed. Tears welled up in my eyes once more and I furiously brushed them away, knowing that we all were just lucky to be alive.

I washed what was left of my hair and allowed myself to soak in the stream for several more minutes before I got out. I was a bit sad at having to get out, but once I did, I dressed quickly. Just my luck the Orcs would find me while I had my pants down. Thorin led me back to the others and we laid out in the sun, Bilbo and the boys returning with several rabbits and some edible berries. Gloin made a small fire for us which was less noticeable during the daytime and we roasted the rabbits. It was nice to get warm and clean once more and after dividing the food, we had something substantial in our stomachs to keep us going.

We tarried near the spring for another hour as we inspected what was left of our supplies. Everything I had was gone except for my bow and quiver, Bilbo's pack was gone as well having been pulled off by the goblins before he managed to escape them, and we only had what gold that was well hidden left. It certainly wouldn't be enough to replace everything we had lost including our food supplies. With winter coming we were not in a good position.

"We should turn back and rethink this. Perhaps it is better that we give up on this venture. It was destined to fail from the start," Thorin said to the protests of the Company.

"Adad, we've come this far already. We're halfway to Erebor. I'm sure that I am not the only one who wishes to continue," I said, and I was met with agreement from the entire Company. "We can still do this," I told Thorin firmly and he looked thoughtful before he sighed heavily.

"Then we continue, and hope Mahal will aid us," Thorin finally relented to a cheer from the others. I placed a hand over Thorin's and squeezed it.

"We can do this adad. We're nearly there. Don't lose hope," I told him and Thorin nodded before capturing my hand and squeezing it back before he let it go.

"I always meant to see you all safe, if possible, over the mountains," Gandalf said then and we all turned to look at the wizard who looked lost in thought. "and now by good management and good luck I have done it. Indeed, we are now a good deal further east than I ever meant to come with you, for after all this is not my adventure. I may look in on it again before it is all over, but in the meanwhile I have some other pressing business to attend to," Gandalf informed us and the others groaned and looked distressed while Bilbo wept slightly, though he tried to hide it, at the news. Even I had begun to think that Gandalf was going to come with us all the way to the mountain and would help us out if we got into any more trouble, but by now I had learned that wizards were fickle.

"I am not going to disappear this very instant," Gandalf assured us quickly. "I can give you a day or two more. Probably I can help you out of your present plight, and I need a little help myself. We have no food, and no baggage, and no ponies to ride; and you don't know where you are," Gandalf said, and I was thankful that he wasn't going to leave us in this mess.

"Now I can tell you that at the very least. You are still some miles north of the path which we should have been following, if we had not left the mountain pass in a hurry. Very few people live in these parts, unless they have come here since I was last down this way, which is some years ago. But there is somebody that I know of, who lives

not far away," Gandalf told us before gesturing with his pipe back towards the rock we had just climbed down from.

"That Somebody made the steps on the great rock — the Carrock I believe he calls it. He does not come here often, certainly not in the daytime, and it is no good waiting for him. In fact, it would be very dangerous," Gandalf explained to us and I hummed, frowning at his words which were maddeningly unhelpful. "We must go and find him; and if all goes well at our meeting, I think I shall be off and wish you luck," Gandalf told us with a note of finality and several of the dwarves tried to beg him to stay, but he only said, "We shall see. We shall see."

As the sun began to lower over the horizon we had already packed up and traveled across the ford, Bilbo being carried as Hobbits couldn't swim and had made it to the other side. Gandalf was leading us now, knowing his way around these parts as he said. I was glad that we were not as off course as I had originally expected, but we still had a ways to travel if we were to use the Old Forest Road to cut through Mirkwood.

I stayed towards the front of the group, knowing that they were all walking at a slower pace for me and hoping that this might encourage them to walk faster. My ribs gave me the most trouble as I walked, but Dwalin held my hand the entire time, letting me squeeze it when necessary. He watched my every step and I knew he would carry me if I just said the word, but I was determined to walk on my own two feet even if I was tired beyond belief, having barely slept in over a day now.

"And why is it called the Carrock?" Bilbo asked, keeping close to Gandalf's side as he trotted along next to him slightly ahead of me. I listened in, interested about this "Somebody" that Gandalf had mentioned.

"He called it the Carrock, because carrock is his word for it. He calls things like that carrocks, and this one is the Carrock because it is the only one near his home and he knows it well," Gandalf answered Bilbo's question and I hummed thoughtfully.

"Who calls it? Who knows it?" Bilbo asked and Gandalf looked down at the Hobbit almost exasperatedly before looking straight ahead once more.

"The Somebody I spoke of — a very great person. You must all be very polite when I introduce you. I shall introduce you slowly, two by two, I think; and you must be careful not to annoy him, or heaven knows what will happen. He can be appalling when he is angry, though he is kind enough if humoured. Still I warn you he gets angry easily," Gandalf said, directing his words to all of us as the sun sank over the horizon.

Night fell and as it did, we began to hear howls in the distance. We quickened our pace and pushed ahead, trying to outrun Azog. Thorin ordered Bilbo to scout ahead as he had proven to be the quietest of us all. I waited with bated breath for him to return, Dwalin rubbing circles on my lower back with one hand and gently rubbing my arm with the other. I heard a snarl from somewhere in Bilbo's direction and several moments later, Bilbo made his way down the rocks to where we were waiting for him.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin demanded as soon as Bilbo returned, the Hobbit still trying to catch his breath.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it," Bilbo said hurriedly in a hushed voice and I frowned deeply, wondering what could be worse than Azog hunting us.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked yet and Bilbo shook his head, bent over double with his hands braced on his knees.

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem," Bilbo said and before I could speak, Gandalf did.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf said and Bilbo shook his head once more.

"No, that's not it," Bilbo told him, and Gandalf smiled and turned to us.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material," Gandalf said, the others chuckling loudly in appreciation of Bilbo's skills. I gestured for them to keep it down while Bilbo just looked exasperated that no one seemed to be listening to him.

"Bilbo, what is it? What did you see?" I asked the Hobbit softly just as he said, "Will you listen- Will you just listen?" Bilbo smiled sheepishly at me and I gestured for him to continue.

"Thank you, Adaira. I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there," Bilbo told us, and the dwarves looked worried as they paid attention to him now and Dwalin pulled me closer to him.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked and I frowned at how he knew exactly what Bilbo had seen.

"Ye..." Bilbo began to say before he paused and looked curiously at Gandalf. "Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger.," Bilbo told him and Bofur turned to Gandalf, looking confused.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked the wizard and Gandalf turned and walked a few steps away from us. "I say we double back," Bofur told us and I shook my head. That was a horrible plan.

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs," Thorin pointed out and Bofur opened his mouth before closing it and shaking his head slightly.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge," Gandalf told us, and I raised an eyebrow at the wizard.

"This Somebody you spoke of earlier?" I asked him and Gandalf nodded in confirmation.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin demanded of the wizard who looked almost thoughtful for a moment before he answered Thorin.

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us," Gandalf finally admitted, and we looked at each other in dismay.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked and a roar suddenly split through the night right behind us. I looked back and saw the monstrous bear Bilbo had spoken off which had no doubt picked up our scent.

"None," Gandalf told us before we ran for it. At first, I was able to keep up with Dwalin, but when my pace slowed, he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey!" I shouted as I bounced up and down on his shoulder, but Dwalin just ran. We crossed over plains and streams, the bear still at our heels and even though my vision bobbed up and down I could make out the bear as it crashed through the underbrush behind us. I was shocked and amazed that Dwalin managed to carry me for so long and I had to admit, it was just a bit sexy. "Uh, guys…" I said as I managed to make out what the huge bobbing blob was behind me. "It's gaining on us!" I shouted to the dwarves before the air was knocked out of me as Dwalin put on another burst of speed.

"Come on!" Gandalf shouted to us and as we raced through the forest.

I noticed something to the right of me then and I caught sight of Azog and his Orc pack who were racing towards us from the other side. Azog seemed to urge his party on and while I thought we had lost the bear amongst the trees; I was woefully mistaken as another loud roar came from behind us. Both the Orcs and our Company stopped for a moment before we ran for our lives once more.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf shouted and Dwalin, like the others, began to panic. Bombur only looked on in shock as he was pulled along by Bofur.

"Bombur, come on!" Bofur shouted to his brother and as we began to exit the forest, all I could see behind me was the trees crashing behind us under the weight of the gigantic bear.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf shouted and I breathed a sigh of relief at hearing we were almost there, though I doubted a house would protect us from a bear of that size. It was like a bulldozer. I turned my head to the side and my mouth fell open in shock as I saw Bombur run past me and seemingly outrunning the others in his fear. I looked around noticing that Dwalin had just run through a gate in the hedges.

"Come on, get inside!" Gandalf ordered and Dwalin stopped short, knocking the breath out of me again. I looked around, trying to see around Dwalin's shoulder and I saw that we had come to the front door of the house which was closed.

Bombur, who had reached the door first, threw himself against the door but he fell flat on his back when the door didn't budge. The rest of us caught up to him and the other began to throw themselves against the door, trying to open it. Gandalf looked back and I did too as the massive bear broke out from the edge of the forest and ran towards us.

"Open the door!" Gandalf shouted, Thorin adding, "Quickly!" as he noticed the bear coming straight at us too. He pushed through the dwarves who were pressed against the door and managed to raise the exterior bolt, opening the doors.

We bolted into the house and Dwalin promptly dumped me on the floor, which he did to gently, before he turned back, helping to try and slam the door shut, but the bear had already gotten its head into the door. The bear roared and tried to push the door open and the dwarves yelled and strained to close it. Bilbo pulled out his sword and pointed it unsteadily at the bear and I noticed that Gandalf was watching in apparent amusement.

I got to my feet and managed to slip my way past some of the others before I pulled back my arm and punched the bear on the snout. It seemed surprised and pulled back its head, shaking it and seeing a chance, Dwalin shouted, "Come on, lads!", and with a final heave, they managed to close the door and drop the bolt across it. They sighed in shock, fear, and relief before they all looked over at me.

"Did you just punch a massive bear in the face?" Kili asked me and I shrugged. "That's so...awesome!" Kili fangirled and I rolled my eyes at him.

"What is that?" Ori asked Gandalf, fear in his tone, referring to the gigantic freaking bear.

"That...is our host," Gandalf answered him and now I understood his amusement at the situation as we were kicking the bear out of its own home. The others and Bilbo stared at Gandalf in bewilderment as I just crossed my arms over my chest. "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer," Gandalf informed us and Oin checked his hearing trumpet to make sure he had heard Gandalf correctly. "Sometimes he's a huge black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves," Gandalf admitted, and I snorted.

"Of course, he is not. This day just gets better and better," I said while the others looked at each other in dismay and Dwalin strode over to me, placing an arm firmly around my hip as he pulled me closer to him.

"He's leaving!" Ori told us, peeking through a crack in the door and Dori pulled him away from the door.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell," Dori said, and I frowned at that. I had seen some strange shit since I had gotten to Middle Earth, a shape shifting bear man was at the bottom of the list.

"Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own," Gandalf told Dori and I looked to the dwarf who was fussing over Ori.

"It would be unwise to insult our host," I reminded Dori and he looked slightly ashamed of himself.

"Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight," Gandalf said and Dwalin led me away to inspect the house. "I hope," I heard Gandalf say in a low voice behind me before turning around, seeing a woman sitting on a giant chair, food halfway to her lips.

"Elf," Thorin spat as he caught sight of the woman too.

"Excuse you," The woman said before taking a bite of what looked like bread. She stood then and grabbed onto a rope beside the chair and swung down on it, landing on the floor next to the chair. "I'm a Dwelf. Now, who the fuck are you?" The woman asked and I sighed. Here we go again.

* * *

**Khuzdul:**

Mizimith- Little Jewel

Sanâzyung- Perfect (true/pure) love (In most cases this is a term of endearment reserved only for a dwarf's One)

Amrâlimê- My love

Kurdel- Heart of all hearts

Fusak- (figure it out)

Adad- Father

Men lananubukhs menu- I love you


	40. Beorn

And I am back with another chapter. Happy Wednesday to you all. I think regular postings will be on Wednesdays now as it seems like it is when I have the time to post. Once I start school back in August if I am still working on this story by then I can always change it up a little bit, but I think it will be finished by then.

Again, some bits of dialogue or text come from the Hobbit and that all belongs to J.R. . Please enjoy!

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

Dwalin stepped in front of me, the others reaching for their weapons, but Gandalf slipped in front of them with his hands raised to calm them as the woman stared at us, her hands on her hips. She was taller than me, her hair a caramel brown falling in tight curls down her back, several braids with beads tying back the hair from falling in her face. Her eyes looked almost grey but with blues, greens, and golds swirling in them. She was thinner than me, but curvy in places I was not and while she had longer legs, her torso was shorter than mine. Her ears came to little points, not completely like an elf, but not exactly human either.

"Lyssaria, I had no idea you would be here," Gandalf said to the woman who turned her gaze to the wizard, harrumphing.

"Not like you were invited yourself," The woman, Lyssaria quipped with a raised eyebrow and Thorin looked to Gandalf.

"You know this woman?" Thorin demanded and Gandalf looked over his shoulder at him.

"Indeed. This is Lyssaria, a friend to Radagast," Gandalf introduced us before turning to the woman once more. "And this my dear is the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Pleasure I'm sure," Lyssaria said sarcastically a small smirk on her face before she sighed. "Well, there is food if you're hungry and plenty of hay to sleep on. I'm sure Beorn won't mind…much," She told us and Thorin glared at her.

"I don't believe I asked your permission. Take what rest you can find. We don't know this Beorn," Thorin told us and Dwalin led me away from the mess and towards the area of Beorn's house which housed the animals. He found a fresh pile of hay for me and helped me down before kissing the top of my head.

"I'll find yah something to eat," Dwalin told me looking to Fili and Kili who were making their way towards us tiredly. "Stay with her," Dwalin told them and they nodded before walking over to me and sitting down on either side of me.

We said nothing and I opened my arms on either side and Fili and Kili scooted over, leaning against me carefully as we clung together. The boys sighed and I took strength in them. The fact that we were all alive...I didn't want to consider a scenario where that wasn't true. Dwalin returned before long with a plate of food piled high. There was bread with butter smeared over it and some fruit. He sat down in front of me and Fili and Kili gave me a final gentle squeeze before choosing a pile of hay nearby and laying down, falling asleep almost instantly with loud snores.

"How do yah feel?" Dwalin asked me and I shrugged as I picked at my food, not feeling very hungry, but knowing that I should try to eat something at the very least.

"Kinda…numb," I told Dwalin truthfully before sighing. "Like I can't wrap my head around everything that just happened," I added and Dwalin got up before sitting behind me, pulling me so that I sat in between his legs, reclining on his chest.

"It was yer first real battle. Yer in shock," Dwalin told me, his voice rumbling through me as he spoke, and I sighed before leaning back on his chest as his arms came up around me and I set the plate to the side of us. "What yah did…it was very brave," Dwalin told me in a low voice and I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"And very stupid," I muttered and Dwalin shook his head slightly.

"Aye, it was, but if yah hadn't done what yah did, Thorin would have been killed," Dwalin said and I hummed thoughtfully at his words.

"I don't know how I did all that. I just…I didn't think. I just knew that if I didn't move, if I didn't do anything, Thorin was going to die," I explained to Dwalin and he was quiet for a long moment before he spoke.

"Rest amrâlimê," Dwalin told me and I hummed, and put my hands over his that were wrapped around me and closed my eyes. Dwalin began humming the sound rumbling through me and it lulled me to sleep.

When I awoke, sunlight was streaming through the windows and dust motes floated in the air above me in swirling patterns. There was a heavy arm on my hip, and I turned my head over my shoulder and saw that Dwalin was sleeping behind me. I smiled softly, his face relaxed in his sleep, making him look younger. The action of smiling pulled at the stitches in the long lacerations on my face making me grimace. They were itchy. My entire body ached with pain, my ribs being the worst of the lot, but sleeping on soft hay beat sleeping on the hard ground.

I ignored the pain and carefully turned to my other side, Dwalin's arm tightening around me. I tucked my head under his chin, inhaling deeply and closing my eyes once more. Dwalin smelt of wood smoke, pipe weed, pine from the tree he was in, and something distinctly his own that I just couldn't name. I blushed deeply as I felt something poking me in the stomach and I tried to wiggle away from him, but he pulled me closer, groaning in his sleep. I tried again to get away, but this time Dwalin seemed to awaken slightly, grunting before one of his eyes opened a crack.

"Go back to sleep," Dwalin grumbled in a sleep gruff voice and I sighed.

"Um…I think I should get up," I told Dwalin still blushing a bright tomato red and he cracked his eye open again.

"I'm too tired to try anything," Dwalin grunted and I blushed again at the insinuation.

"Thorin…," I started to say and Dwalin cut me off with another groan.

"Fine," Dwalin grunted before he lifted his arm and let me scoot away from him a bit. I gingerly sat up and found that there was a bunch of hay sticking to me and I began to brush it off as Dwalin yawned loudly and sat up. I laughed brightly at the hay that was sticking out of his hair and he raised an eyebrow at my laugher.

"Do you want me to get that?" I asked Dwalin and he grunted which I took as his consent, not that I thought he would mind if I touched his hair.

I scooched back until I was sitting behind Dwalin cross legged and I began to pluck out the hay from his hair. As I worked, he seemed to wake up more and he stretched before turning around and picking me up cautiously and dropping me in his lap. I squeaked in surprise before cuddling back against him as he wrapped his arms around me gently.

"You seem to be less bothered about propriety," I commented as he pressed his face into my shoulder, and I reached up and played with the ends of his beard. There was just something about it.

"I almost lost yah. I'm not letting yah go anywhere," Dwalin mumbled into my neck and I hummed before reaching back and playing with his hair, leaving his beard alone.

"You didn't lose me. I'm right here," I reminded Dwalin as around us, some of the others began to wake up. Thorin lifted his head from where he slept next to Fili and Kili and I chuckled as hay stuck up in his hair. He raised his eyebrow at Dwalin and me and I sent him a look that meant, "Nothing is going on."

A sound caught my attention then, one I knew well, the sound of someone chopping wood. I patted Dwalin's arm and he let me get up and I stretched, wincing as I did so before I walked into the rest of the house, not really getting a good look at it the night before. Everything was humongous, but it was beautiful. The house was made of wood and it was carved beautifully. When I walked into the long room where a polished wood table took up a lot of the space, I came face to face with the woman from the night before.

"Uh…hi," I said, and she raised an eyebrow at me, a huge tankard in her hands dwarfing her.

"Very articulate," She said, and I rolled my eyes, snorting.

"I just woke up," I told her, and she shrugged, a small smirk playing at the corners of her lips. "Adaira, daughter of Frerin, son of Thrain, son of Thror at your service," I told her with a bob of my head.

"Pretty titles," She said and I thought she wasn't going to give me her name as she stared at me, but finally she opened her mouth. "Lyssaria, daughter of Nordri, son of Gorin at your service," Lyssaria introduced herself to me with a nod of her head and I hummed.

"You said last night that you were a Dwelf," I commented, and she nodded, an eyebrow slightly raised and a self depreciating smirk on her face.

"Ah yes, a bastard of two races as some would say. My father is a dwarf from Nordinbad and my mother was an Elf from Mirkwood. She was exiled of course," Lyssaria said her smile turning bitter.

"I am sorry to hear that your mother was exiled. It is sad to see that racism still exists in this world," I told the other woman who appeared to be about my age.

"World?" She asked and I frowned biting my lip wondering what I could tell her.

"It's a very long story and I just got to chapter two, we've got a long way to go to get to the end," I told her, and she nodded, a slightly confused expression on her face. "You mentioned that your father was a dwarf of Nordinbad, correct?" I asked Lyssaria and she bobbed her head once. "My mother is from Nordinbad. Perhaps you have heard of a darrowdam named Alayla?" I asked feeling hopeful and Lyssaria frowned before tilting her head to the side.

"I know of only one Alayla who resides within Nordinbad. Our people are fewer in number than even those who reside within Ered Luin, but we make do," Lyssaria told me and when I pressed her for more information she sighed only slightly. "The Alayla that I soeak of is my adad's sister," Lyssaria said and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Your adad's sister?" I asked Lyssaria, frowning in confusion. "I don't know much about my mother. I was raised by my adad," I told the woman as some of the others walked into the kitchen behind me.

"Well, I can tell you one thing about her, my Imad Alayla is Princess of Nordinbad," Lyssaria informed me and I frowned at that information.

"Princess?" I muttered under my breath before reaching for the bead around my neck, my father's marriage bead that had been my mother's, a bead with the sigil of my mother's family.

"There was only one Alayla that I knew about, but I could not confirm if she was who I suspected was your amad," Thorin said behind me and I turned around to look at him, the others standing behind him. "She and her brother Nordri and their father Gorin visited Erebor to pay homage to Thror when the Arkenstone was discovered. They kept to themselves, but they were kind," Thorin told me and I sighed deeply.

"Just another thing adad never told me," I muttered before turning to look at the others who were peeking out the windows and idling by the front door. Gandalf appeared out of nowhere and he seemed to be on edge.

"Well, now that you are all rested, we should introduce you to our host," Gandalf said and that was met with resistance, some the others wanting to simply sneak out and leave.

"I say we should leg it and slip out the back way!" Nori suggested to some agreement from the others.

"I'm not running from anyone, beast or no," Dwalin told Nori and I sighed, knowing that this could go very badly.

"There is no point in arguing amongst yourselves. We have no supplies and no ponies, and you are still being hunted. Azog will not dare to come for you here which is but a little comfort. It will be impossible for you to make it to Mirkwood without Beorn's help," Gandalf scolded us as I walked over to Dwalin and put a hand on his shoulder. He almost rolled it off, but upon seeing it was me he stopped.

"This will require some delicate handling; we must tread carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds," Gandalf informed us, and my eyes widened in shock at that little tidbit of information.

"You had better wait here," Gandalf told us with a thoughtful look on his face. "and when I call or whistle begin to come after me, but only in pairs, mind, about five minutes between each pair of you. Remember you all must be very polite. After all, we must be respectful to our host," Gandalf said, reminding us a second time to wait for his signal before he turned to Bilbo. "I will go first and-Bilbo? You will come with me," He said to the Hobbit.

"Me? I-Is this a good idea?" Bilbo asked the wizard in dismay.

"Yes. Beorn has never met a Hobbit before. Perhaps he will listen upon seeing you. Now the rest of you, you just wait here and don't come out until I give the signal," Gandalf told us a third time before opening the door, he and Bilbo slipping outside together before the wizard turned back to us once more.

"Right, wait for the signal," Bofur agreed with a nod.

"And no sudden moves or loud noises and don't overcrowd him," Gandalf added, lingering by the door and I frowned. I could tell he was rather nervous himself. "And only come out in pairs," He reminded us a fourth time. "No actually, Bombur," Gandalf said as Bombur took a loud crunching bite of a carrot, "You count as two so you should come out alone," Gandalf said, and Bombur beginning to protest and I slipped in front of the dwarves and raised my hands placatingly.

"We know. It'll be alright," I assured Gandalf and he nodded before turning.

"Remember wait for the signal," He threw over his shoulder once more, the others agreeing before he and Bilbo finally left.

Bofur looked out a high window, standing on Bifur's shoulders and he asked, "What signal would that be?" I turned to the open door and peeked out to see what was going on. Beorn was outside of the house, a very large man, bare chested and wearing rough spun trousers as he chopped wood with a gigantic axe. He was very hairy with big bushy eyebrows and a beard. Gandalf was very obviously nervous as he and Bilbo approached him, Bilbo hiding slightly behind Gandalf.

"You're nervous," I heard Bilbo say to Gandalf and I could see that the wizard was indeed fidgety.

"Nervous? What nonsense," Gandalf rebuked before smiling up at Beorn from a safe distance. "Good morning!" Gandalf announced his presence carefully but Beorn seemed not to hear him as his axe swung down and chopped through another large block of wood. He put another log on the block and his backwards axe swing was so large that it came close to Gandalf who stumbled back a few paces. "'Good morning!'" Gandalf tried again in a somewhat singsong voice and Beorn stopped and turned slowly to Gandalf, still holding his axe which was stuck into the block.

"Who are you?" Beorn demanded, looking at Gandalf over his shoulder, his voice low and dangerous.

"I'm Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey," Gandalf introduced himself, bowing slightly and Beorn grabbed his axe and I inhaled sharply as he turned, the axe pointed down in front of him. He was a giant. Easily seven to eight feet tall, dwarfing Gandalf and immensely strong by the looks of him.

"Never heard of him," Beorn said dangerously as he leaned on his axe handle.

"I'm a wizard! Perhaps you've heard of my colleague, Radagast the Brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood," Gandalf said, obviously searching around for some sort of introduction, but Beorn seemed not to be having it. His eyes flicked towards the door and I ducked back inside, still listening in.

"What do you want?" Beorn asked Gandalf and I snuck a peek outside once more.

"Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings here last night," Gandalf told Radagast and Bilbo, who had been hiding behind Gandalf, poked his head around for a better look. When Beorn spotted him, he frowned and readjusted his grip on his axe handle, obviously ready for a fight.

"Who is this little fellow?" Beorn demanded as Gandalf moved so that Bilbo was now in plain view of the man, awkwardly standing next to Gandalf. I had to hand it to the Hobbit. He conducted himself rather well, nodding respectfully at the giant of a man.

"Well, this would be Mr. Baggins, of the Shire," Gandalf introduced Bilbo as Beorn picked up his axe.

"He's not a dwarf, is he?" Beorn asked, flicking his eyes back towards his house and I darted back inside. This was going south quickly.

"Why, no, no. He's a Hobbit," Gandalf explained carefully, putting a hand on Bilbo's ack. "A good family and unimpeachable reputation," Gandalf added, tapping Bilbo on the back and Bilbo nodded once more.

"A Halfling and a Wizard," Beorn said, putting his axe back down and leaning on the handle. "How come you're here?" Beorn asked once more.

"Oh, well, the fact is that we've had a bad time of it…," Gandalf began as I poked my head out once more. "from goblins in the mountains."

"What did you go near goblins for? Stupid thing to do!" Beorn chastised Gandalf who nodded in agreement.

"You are absolutely right," Gandalf said, waving his hand around as he spoke.

"There it is! Go! Go! Go!" I heard Bofur shout and I looked back inside the house in alarm, making frantic gestures. Dwalin looked at me and I shook my head quickly, so he poked Balin and the two began to walk out of the house.

"No! Don't!" I hissed after them, but they were already out in plain view. I squeaked in fear as Dwalin stepped out first, his hands on his belt, as Beorn picked up his axe once more.

"Dwalin and Balin," Dwalin introduced himself and his brother and Balin smiled merrily and waved slightly, the two standing a bit back from Gandalf and Bilbo.

"I must confess that several of our group are, in fact, dwarves," Gandalf hurriedly told Beorn who was baring his teeth.

"Do you call two… "several"?" Beorn demanded of Gandalf, his eyes fixed on Dwalin and Balin as he held his axe.

"Well, now that you pit it that way…no," Gandalf told Beorn, trying to work on damage control. "Yes, there could be more than two," Gandalf said, looking down at Bilbo, who bless him was trying to remain calm.

"Go! Go!" Bofur shouted again as Gandalf began counting on his fingers and Gloin and Oin rushed past me.

"No!" I hissed again, trying to grab at their shirts to pull them back, but they broke my hold, walking outside and standing near Dwalin and Balin, Dwalin flicking a look back at me and shrugging.

"And here are some more of our happy troop," Gandalf said as Oin and Gloin bowed and Gandalf pointed back to them with a nervous smile on his face.

"And do you call six a "troop"?" Beorn demanded, not getting more relaxed as more and more dwarves stepped out of his house. "What are you, a traveling circus?" He asked as Gandalf laughed and lowered his hand.

"Go!" Bofur said, waving more of them on and I made for him to strangle him as Ori and Dori made their way out of the house.

"You're going to get them killed!" I hissed at Bofur, trying to pull him away from the window.

"I'm only letting them know Gandalf gave the signal," Bofur told me innocently and I groaned in frustration. If I had hair, I would be pulling it out. I ran back to the door as Dori and Ori introduced themselves, standing in front of Dwalin and Balin.

"I don't want your service!" Beorn growled at their introduction and Gandalf hurriedly turned back to Beorn.

"Of course, of course," Gandalf said, raising his hand placatingly and I grabbed Kili by the scruff of his neck as he and Fili made to walk out the door upon Bofur's call to," Go!"

"Please for the love of Mahal," I told Kili as Fili walked out the door and he shrugged me off, joining Fili.

"Oh, Fili and Kili, I'd quite forgotten yes, and Nori and Bofur, Bifur" Gandalf said sounding tired and exasperated as the rest of the dwarves barreled past me out the front door. "…and Bombur," He said as Bombur stepped out, leaving only Thorin and I inside the house. I thumped my forehead on the door repeatedly as they did exactly what Gandalf told them not to, overcrowd Beorn, and Thorin placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back.

"It's already done," Thorin told me and I groaned and put my head on his chest. He hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head before letting me go.

"Is that it? Are there anymore?" I heard Beorn ask and Thorin squeezed my shoulder before he stepped out of the house, joining his Company and as I peeked outside the door, Beorn and Thorin where sharing a rather intense look. "There's another. A little bunny, hiding just out of view," Beorn said and I inhaled deeply, blowing out and inhaling again. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Can I?" I heard Dwalin ask but no audible answer was given to him. He walked back into the house and when he saw me hyperventilating he pulled me into his arms. "It's alright amrâlimê," Dwalin told me in a low voice and my breathing slowed down as he held me. "Are you ready to come out?" He asked me after a moment as my breathing slowed back to normal.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked him and he smiled at me, bumping his forehead to mine.

"Forever," He told me, and I nodded, getting my game face on. I wasn't sure why I was nervous. I never had issues meeting new people before, but I felt self conscious and small in that instant knowing that Beorn was already most likely angry.

Dwalin stayed true to his word and his arm stayed around my hip, holding me close to him as the others moved, making room for us to walk out together. We stood in the doorway next to Thorin. At first, I was looking down at my feet but with another deep breath blown out I raised my head and looked directly at Beorn. He and I stared at each other for a long moment before his expression softened. He dropped his axe then and walked past Gandalf and Bilbo towards us. I squeezed Dwalin's hand and he let go and I stepped forward to meet the giant of a man feeling more confident now. Beorn knelt down on one knee, so he was closer in height to me and he stared down at me.

"And who are you, little bunny?" Beorn asked me curiously, one bushy eyebrow raised.

"Adaira, daughter of Frerin, at your service," I told Beorn, bowing my head slightly and leaving out my fancy titles. Beorn was a man who worked the land. He didn't care for all that.

"A great injustice was done to you," Beorn said as he studied me, and I nodded.

"I got a few good swings in," I quipped back without thinking and Beorn chuckled a deep rumbling belly laugh.

"There is a story in this, I can tell. Come you can tell it with fully bellies," Beorn said and I squeaked in surprise as Beorn picked me up and carried me towards the house. Dwalin gave a shout of protest and I looked down at him and shook my head. I was alright, even if this wasn't a mode of transport I preferred.

Beorn walked into his house and placed me on the bench to the right of his table. The others trailed back in, Dwalin storming forward and he got a boost from Gloin and Bifur and sat beside me, angrily glaring at Beorn who was bustling about in his kitchen. Before long, the table was set with large portions of food and Beorn was pouring fresh milk from a pitcher into a large tankard in front of me. Dwalin made a big show of making up my plate first and I ate slowly as Beorn sat at the head of the table next to me.

Gandalf began recounting our tale and the reason we had a run in with the goblins and what had transpired since then. Beorn listened with rapt attention, not interrupting while he studied each of us in turn. He rose once more once Gandalf finished, not speaking as he went back down the table, pouring us more milk. As he poured Fili another cup, he addressed Thorin who was leaning against a carved post, sitting apart from us slightly.

"So, you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked Thorin and Thorin frowned before turning to Beorn, surprise written all over his face.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked Beorn and the giant of a man looked back at Thorin as he spoke, standing near the fireplace.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved," Beorn recounted and Bilbo and I shared a look across the table, the both of us noticing the remnants of manacles on Beorn's wrist. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him," Beorn added and I looked at Beorn sadly, shaking my head. In this world so many bad things happened.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked Beorn as he poured milk into Ori's tankard.

"Once, there were many," Beorn answered the Hobbit, a far off look on his face as he turned away from the table.

"And now?" Bilbo pressed and Beorn turned back slightly.

"Now, there is only one," Beorn told Bilbo as we looked on in silence.

"You have my sincere sympathies," I spoke up, Beorn looking surprise as he looked to me. "Such horrors are hard to speak of and even harder to live through," I told him and he bowed his head to me.

"You know something of these horrors. I see it in your eyes," Beorn said and I shook my head.

"Not me. I lived a quiet life before all this. But I will do my part to try and make this world a better place," I told Beorn, meaning what I said. As a Princess of Erebor, maybe I could do more for the people of Middle Earth. Beorn hummed slightly, studying me before nodding.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn asked us, changing the subject, putting the pitcher down once more and sitting.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes," Gandalf answered Beorn, moving his pipe away from his mouth.

"You are running out of time," Beorn pointed out and I nodded in agreement. We were. Durin's day was steadily approaching and we still had to travel through Mirkwood.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," Gandalf said, and I sighed at that. Dwalin pulled me back into his arms and I snuggled up close to him, closing my eyes.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliancebetween the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need," Beorn warned us as he watched us from his chair.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe," Gandalf assured the skin-changer as Fili picked up his tankard with two hands and took a drink, spilling quite a bit down his front in the process. Kili giggled and Thorin elbowed him in the ribs, Kili falling silent.

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous," Beorn said as Thorin got up and began to pace. "But it matters not," Beorn said and Thorin turned back to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Thorin demanded, looking slightly worried if you knew how to read his expressions.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive," Beorn informed Thorin who looked shocked. Beorn stood then, ducking under one of the rafters as he faced Thorin.

"I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own," Beorn said, picking up a mouse that had been scampering on the table, Bofur having brushed it off of him and he held it, all the while approaching Thorin who was standing with his arms crossed. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?" Beorn asked Thorin who I could see seemed to sigh with relief.

"Lodging for a week at most. Adaira, my niece, she was injured in our fight with Azog. Supplies. We have nothing. Everything was lost in the Goblin tunnels," Thorin told Beorn and they both looked to me as I stared back from Dwalin's arms.

"Whatever you need I will provide. All you need is to ask," Beorn told us as Lyssaria walked into the room.

"What did I miss?" She asked and Beorn chuckled as he looked down at the young woman.

"When will you be on your way?" Beorn asked her and she shrugged.

"Probably another week like them. Still deciding where to go," Lyssaria replied and Beorn nodded before harrumphing.

"Many decisions to make then," Beorn said before nodding to us and walking outside.

"Yes, why are you here my dear? I haven't seen you this far South in several years," Gandalf asked the young woman who stared up at Fili until he helped her up onto the bench next to him. She picked up a piece of bread and began to slather it in butter and jam, taking a large bite and chewing as she contemplated her answer. She swallowed thickly before smiling at the wizard.

"I'm on my Wandering," Lyssaria told the wizard and he made and "ah" sound and nodded.

"What's Wandering?" Bilbo asked her as Lyssaria continued to eat.

"It's when an Elf comes of age. They leave home and wander Middle Earth, adventuring on their own and living off the land. I'm off age for a Dwarf, but since we have to guess ages for me, I decided to go on my Wandering now. I'm beginning to rethink it," She answered Bilbo, popping the last bite into her mouth.

"I ran into a pack of Orcs as I was making my way South from Nordinbad. They chased me down this way. Thankfully Beorn was around. He's met me before when I was visiting Radagast and was nice enough to let me stay," She told us, and I nodded before shrugging.

"Seems like you can't travel anywhere these days without running into Orcs. It can't always be like this, is it?" I asked the others and they shook their heads.

"Orcs are growing bolder and larger in number," Thorin answered me darkly.

"This Necromancer that Beorn mentioned…in Dol Goldur… it reminds me of something my father told me of," I said with a frown on my face, shifting in Dwalin's arms so that I was sitting up once more.

"Can you elaborate?" Gandalf asked me, looking perturbed, and I nodded as my frown grew deeper.

"Mind you…this is what my adad told me quiet a long time ago," I prefaced, and Gandalf nodded, gesturing for me to continue. "He told me once how he had been captured during the Battle of Azanulbizar," I began and noticed that everyone was listening intently to my words.

"He was near Kheled-zâram. An Orc shot him in the knee with an arrow and he was set upon by several Orcs. He fought as hard as he could, but he was overpowered. Azog was on the battlefield. He was forced to watch as Thror's head was cut off, but then he was dragged away as your battle began with Azog," I recounted as I looked to Thorin and he nodded in understanding.

"The Orcs argued amongst themselves about what to do with him. Some said they should kill him, others said to bring him to the Master. They decided in the end to do nothing without orders and he was dragged from the battlefield. They forced a disgusting drought down his throat and broke off the shaft off the arrow, leaving he head buried in his leg. It took days he said, but he didn't know where he was, there was a sack over his head. He was brought to the ruins of a once great hold," I explained, talking with my hands before I shook my head.

"My memory is foggy about the rest. He said something about meeting mother there and something about grandfather, about Thrain, but I was too young to listen to more and I always thought it was just a story. Adad always walked with a limp though. His left leg," I said and Thorin rubbed his chin thoughtfully as the others looked on.

"Perhaps indeed your father spoke of Dol Goldur," Gandalf said at last before shaking his head. "Well, we should take advantage of our time here. It will pass quickly. Rest. Heal. Durin's Day swiftly approaches," Gandalf told us, and we all made sounds of agreement. Dwalin helped me down from the bench, lowering me down to Kili who had jumped down without care.

"Let's go outside. Could use some air," Dwalin said gruffly and I nodded tiredly, letting him lead me. I needed some time to just relax my mind. So much had just happened and the road ahead was just as dangerous if not more so than the road behind and Smuag lay at the end of our journey.

* * *

**Khuzdul:**

Amrâlimê- My love

Adad- Father

Imad- Aunt

Amad- Mother

Kheled-zâram- Mirrormere


	41. Azaghâlûh

**Hello and welcome back everyone. Please enjoy this next chapter. :)**

**xoxo Mels**

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

I lingered in the house awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do with myself. My clothes still hung off me, Ori's shirt too big for me and while I wore the borrowed cloak, I felt a bit naked under the eyes of everyone. Not wanting to spend another moment under Beorn's or the Company's pitying looks, I went back to sit on the hay, tucking my feet up to my chest and trying to hide myself. I reached up and felt my shorn head, seeking out the damage done. My hair had been cropped close to my scalp. I was lucky that I hadn't been scalped in the process. There were bits where my hair was matted and crusty and I knew why, blood. I could feel where Azog's blade had bit into my skin as he cut my hair. Though I had washed my hair, I probably had been picking at the scabs in my sleep.

There were a few longer hunks of hair, but most of it was shorter than two inches. A fat, salty tear slipped out of my eye and rolled down my cheek, joined by another quickly until the dam broke and I was sobbing into my knees, my face pressed into them. I felt arms come around me in a tight hug and it didn't take long for me to recognize who it was. I lifted my head and turned my face into Dwalin's chest. I let him hold me as he rocked me back and forth and I cried for my loss of pride and honor, for my humiliation and embarrassment and most of all for the fact that even as ugly as I now was, Dwalin still loved me.

When I had cried myself out, Dwalin rubbed large soothing circles on my back and he laid down, pulling me with him. He tucked me into his side, pulling a thick blanket over us which smelled of horses and I fell back to sleep, not caring if it was proper or not what we were doing. In this moment the one person in the world that I needed most was my One. When I awoke, I could hear the hushed voices of two men arguing and it took me a few seconds as I regained my senses to figure out that it was Dwlain and Thorin.

"You know better than this. I thought I could trust you with her," Thorin yelled in a whisper from somewhere to my left, just out of my line of sight.

"Yah can trust me with her. I dinna plan for all this to happen. Neither did you," Dwalin shot back from beside me and he shifted slightly so I closed my eyes so I could listen in without being caught spying on their conversation. "She thinks I dinna want her anymore. How can I let her think that? I don't care if it's proper or not. She needs me, Thorin, and yah know it," Dwalin said heatedly, keeping his voice down and there was a long pause.

"I'm trusting you with her only because I've known you for so long, but if you so much as do anything to dishonor her in any way..." Thorin said fiercely and Dwalin seemed to be shaking beside me and I peeked my eyes open and found that he was shaking.

"I'll not touch her, yah know that, yah know me," Dwalin said angrily and there was another long pause.

"How is she?" Thorin asked, calmer now.

"She exhausted herself. Too much for anyone to handle all at once," Dwalin muttered and I closed my eyes as I felt him turn to look down at me. There was a slight pause then he spoke again. "I'm not as worried about her fighting now as I was before," Dwalin chuckled lowly as he turned back to Thorin.

"Balin explained everything to me," Thorin said before his voice grew a little fainter. "Hopefully she will awaken soon," He said before leaving and Dwalin snorted before he rolled over and pulled me back into his arms.

"I know yer awake," Dwalin said softly by my ear, his hot breath tickling it and I huffed out a breath and turned around in his arms until I was laying front to front with him, my head tucked under his chin. "Do yah wanna talk lass?" Dwalin asked me and I thought about his question for a long moment.

While I could lie and say that I didn't, that I was fine and brush him off, I knew he wouldn't buy it. I also knew that I wasn't fine. Dwalin was here, willing to listen to me, willing to be my rock and I more than trusted him. I hummed slightly and pulled back so that I could look him in the eyes. He rubbed circles on my back, waiting for me, but not pushing.

"I'm not okay," I admitted to Dwalin finally in a quiet voice. "I don't know if anyone could be okay with what just happened. We all nearly died," I began and Dwalin nodded, not saying anything and I inhaled deeply before my rambling continued. "I don't know how you can even look at me. I'm...this is…," I said, fat tears welling up in my eyes once more and spilling over. Dwalin moved now, cupping the hand that had been on my back over my cheek as he stared into my eyes.

"You are more beautiful than ever ghivashel," Dwalin told me firmly as he wiped away my tears with his thumb. "You're beautiful inside and out. Nothing that…," Dwalin said, swearing colorfully in his assessment of Azog before continuing, "could have ever done would make me love you any less, scars and all," Dwalin told me before he leaned in and kissed each of my scars gently and then the top of my shorn head before pulling me tightly to him. "I love yah, don't yah ever forget that amrâlimê. Menu tessu," Dwalin said, his voice rumbling by my ear and I hugged him more tightly to me.

We stayed in each other's arms for what felt like forever, but I knew it could have been more than a half an hour. Remembering Thorin's words, I was the first to release my tight grip on Dwalin. When I pulled back, I looked into Dwalin's eyes and he still looked worried, but hopeful.

"Now, can yah give me a smile lass?" Dwalin asked me and I sniffled slightly before smiling, my smile growing wider as he smiled at me himself. "There now," He said as he sat up before helping me to sit up as well, brushing the hay off of himself as I giggled slightly.

"Dwalin," I said in a quiet voice after growing somber once more and his head whipped around quickly, his eyes back on mine. "Men lananubukhs menu,azaghâlûh. Menu tessu," I told him and I leaned towards him wrapping my arms around his neck and bumping my forehead to his. He rubbed his nose against mine and we stayed that way for a moment more before rising to our feet. I grew shy for only a second before asking him a question that was on my mind.

"Could you...could you cut my hair to one length?" I asked Dwalin and his face drained of all color as he stared at me looking stricken. He shook his head, getting a hold of himself and shaking his head once more.

"I'm sorry amrâlimê, I just can't," Dwalin told me and I nodded in understanding. It wasn't that he didn't love me enough to do it for me. I understood why.

I knew why the others gave me pitying looks. Dwarves cut their hair short if they were grieving, like Thorin or Dwalin. Dwalin had told me that he once had a mohawk and he cut his hair because he grieved for all those whom they lost not just when Erebor was taken, but for all those who fell in the Battle of Azanulbizar. Thorin did the same, keeping his beard short.

If a dwarf was charged of serious crimes, murder, treason, rape then their beards and braids would be cut to show their dishonor and they would be exiled. Darrow rarely cut their hair, only trimming it when necessary and this was done very rarely. Hair was a big deal in our culture. That's why only family, close friends, or our One's were allowed to touch our hair.

For Azog to not only touch my hair but to cut it, it was meant to dishonor me, to defile me. To make me undesirable as...as Thorin's heir. I inhaled sharply as I remembered everything that had happened in the Goblin Tunnels. Azog knew that I was a Durin. He had mentioned Thorin. At first I had only worried that he meant to use me against Thorin, but now we had a bigger problem. Thorin didn't know that Azog knew who I was and Azog was still hunting down the line of Durin. I had to warn him.

"Thorin!" I called out looking for my uncle as I rushed forward, leaving a confused Dwalin behind.

"What's got in to yah lass?" Dwalin asked me as I looked about Beorn's house, not spotting any of the dwarves so I ducked outside into the late afternoon sunshine.

"I remembered what Azog said back when he was gloating to me. I don't speak whatever garbled garbage the Orcs call a language so it was hard to understand him, but it isn't good," I told Dwalin over my shoulder before I scanned the lawn for the dwarf I was looking for. I spotted him sitting under a tree with Gandalf and I sighed out a breath, glad.

"Gandalf, Thorin," I said as I crossed the lawn, getting their attention, the two speaking in low voices with one another and the two turned to look at me, Thorin looking relieved and Gandalf looking curious.

"Mizimith," Thorin said, rising to his feet and pulling me into a tight hug. "How are you feeling?" He asked, as he pulled back to look at me.

"Better. I just needed some time to process everything and well, some comforting too," I assured him and he nodded, frowning only slightly, looking relieved. " We have a bigger problem than we originally thought" I said and Thorin's face turned grim.

"What is it?" He asked me as Dwalin came to stand behind me, his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face.

"When I was brought to Azog he went all villain monologue on me. He recognized the symbol of Durin's line on my bead," I told Thorin, a grim set to my mouth as I remembered the loss of my family bead. "He knows I am of the line of Durin. He mentioned your name and grandfather's, Thrain. It's why he cut my hair. To defile me," I said and Thorin looked a bit sick as I spoke.

"Now that Azog knows you are of Durin's line he will not rest until he kills you along with the rest of your family," Gandalf said, leaning against his staff as he got to his feet. "Especially since you will have embarrassed him by showing him up in front of his own troops," Gandalf added, giving me a knowing look and I looked at my hands playing with them.

"Yeah well, that just kinda happened," I told him before looking up and huffing. "We need to be ready when we leave here. I wouldn't put it past Azog to be waiting as close as possible to try and get the jump on us. Azog is smart though. While he might have been able to use skin changers like Beorn as slaves before, he won't go near a free one now, especially a raging caging giant bear skin changer," I said and everyone kind of looked at me a little funny by my way of speaking.

"We'll be ready. Gandalf and I were just discussing our plans. He believes we should stay here for a week while I think we should leave sooner," Thorin grumbled, frowning as he looked side long at the wizard.

"As I have been trying to tell you, it is better to tarry a few more days and be well rested and healed from our last trek then run off into the unknown and be set upon by Orcs before we reach Mirkwood. Give it week at the very least," Gandalf snipped back at Thorin and Thorin turned to him, looking annoyed.

"Durin's day is quickly approaching and after seeing what we've already been through, I am beginning to doubt your plans, wizard," Thorin said and Gandalf opened his mouth to argue so I raised my arms placatingly and stepped between them.

"Let's not fight amongst each other. Adad, I get that you are worried about us being further delayed before we reach the mountain, but Gandalf is right, we need to make sure that we are ready to make the next trek of our journey. I doubt we'll find much help in Mirkwood," I said and Thorin sighed, Gandalf looking pleased and the wizard nodded gesturing to me.

"Indeed, though the woodsmen are still a friendly sort, they have not much to give. The further one ventures into the forest the more barren they will find it. According to Radagast, dark things now creep amongst the trees," Gandalf said, his expression turning grave as he spoke and I nodded, smiling before nodding.

"Yup," I said, pointing at Gandalf. "Great pep talk. Well, I'm going to go look at the cute fuzzy animals and get that image out of my mind," I told Gandalf before I turned around on my heel and made a dash away from the wizard. Dwalin chuckled loudly and followed me, slipping his hand into mine as he caught up with me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, enjoying the sunshine together and exploring Beorn's lands, staying always within the fence as Beorn had told us to. Within the fence he could protect us, outside of the fence he could make no promises. There was plenty to do within the confines of the fence and I enjoyed all the animals that were roaming about. Dwalin seemed happy to follow me around, hand in mine as I found the beautiful horses which roamed free eating the tall grass.

While I approached them, Dwalin stayed back nervously. They were a great deal taller than me but he had no need to worry. They were gentle, bowing their heads low and snuffling at me as they came to take a look. I rubbed their noses and fed them hay turning back to look at Dwalin and laughing as I saw that he was absolutely surrounded by a herd of sheep. I wove further between the horses as Dwalin tried to escape from them.

"Not so cute and cuddly now are they?" I shouted to Dwalin and he turned in the mass of sheep and looked at me.

"How do yah get them off yah?" He shouted back and I laughed brightly before looking around for something to help. Unfortunately all of Beorn's farm tools were too large for me to pick up so I did the next best thing, crazy Scottish.

"Run! Run yah wee woolen bastards!" I shouted as I ran at full speed at the sheep who bleated as I ran at them. "Or I'll make yah into a Haggis!" I shouted as I danced around the now moving herd. "Or argyle socks!" I added, the sheep finally moving and I slapped one of the rump who was lingering around Dwalin who was laughing heartily. He caught me up in his arms and spun me around and I laughed as he set me back on my feet.

"What's argyle?" Dwalin asked me with a raised eyebrow as I caught my breath and I laughed brightly at that.

"It's a sort of pattern," I explained before frowning and shaking my head. "Shame what happened," I said, looking down at my feet and playing with my fingers. "I nearly had your courting gift finished, but the Goblins tore it to shreds," I told Dwalin who tilted my chin so that I was looking back up at him.

"Don't worry about it," Dwalin told me, as he cupped my cheek. "Gifts are just items. I have everything I need right here in front of me," Dwalin said sweetly and he leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

When he tried to pull away I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back to me, pressing my lips to his once more, firmer this time and I brought one hand down to tangle it into his beard, He groaned into the kiss and one of his hands wrapped around my waist while the other gripped my butt tightly, squeezing. He forced my mouth open with his tongue and plundered my mouth and it was my turn to groan. Dwalin pulled away from me then, looking slightly dazed.

"I can't...we can't," Dwalin told me in a husky voice as the sun set over the horizon. "I forget myself with you," Dwalin said and I huffed in irritation and took a step back from him.

"I know, I know. Propriety," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and Dwalin chuckled before putting his hands on my shoulders and lightly brushing his lips to my cheek.

"Come on lass, let's go find some dinner," Dwalin told me and I looked up from him, no longer pouting and sliding my hand into his once more. He led me back to the house where the Dwarves were readying the table for dinner.

Beorn was surprisingly not present which confused me at first and Gandalf informed me that he was close by, investigating our story for himself. We decided to sit on the floor for dinner rather than climb on Beorn's furniture. It was a glorious picnic by the hearth that night. Lyssaria joined us, sitting off to the side and remaining quiet. I sat between Dwalin and Fili and Kili. I noticed that Thorin winced from time to time when he moved and it concerned me. I stored that information, determined to ask him about it later and confer with Oin about how the healer was treating his wounds

Once our bellies were full I decided to broach the subject of my hair with the rest of the Company. I didn't trust myself with trying to cut it without a mirror. I knew that in the world I had grown up in, hair was just hair. You could cut it and it grew back. Many women cut their hair short. I would just have to rock the short look until it grew out again. Maybe I could find a way to style it like a mohawk as it grew out. That made me smile.

"Um...guys," I said in a quiet voice at first, everyone talking around me having their own conversations. Dwalin was conversing with Thorin and thus didn't hear me either. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Guys?" I asked louder and the Company fell silent, all of them looking at me.

"I feel like I need to get this out. I know how you all feel about what happened to my hair," I began and dark looks fell over everyone's faces, several of the dwarves spitting out dark curses under their breaths. "I'm choosing to see it as another battle scar. It'll grow back in time. Azog won't get the last laugh. I still owe him a few more stabs," I said and Kili snorted at that as Thorin raised his eyebrow. "Anyway...I just, I don't trust myself to even it off. I need help. Thorin, Fili, Kili?" I ask looking amongst my family and Thorin looked away from me, shame filling his eyes. Kili and Fili shared a look before Fili locked his gaze with mine.

"It's...to cut another dwarf's hair especially after this...it's difficult," Fili began to explain to me. "We love you. We'd always fight by your side, but...we'd have to think on it," Fili told me and I nodded in understanding.

"And I respect that. I know how hard it is for you," I told them, not wanting any of my family to feel ashamed of their inability to feel okay with it.

"Hair is very sacred in your culture, am I correct?" Bilbo piped up from Thorin's other side then and I looked to the Hobbit, curious.

"Indeed it is Master Baggins. To a dwarf, their hair is a symbol of their honor. A dwarf will wear the beads of their family line, of their Craft, and of their social class," Gandalf explained to the Hobbit who nodded as he played with the hem of his tunic nervously, all of the dwarves watching him.

"It's just...Ori mentioned to me that family and friends were among those who were allowed to touch a dwarf's hair. I...I was only thinking. I mean...I consider us to be friends, but…," Bilbo said as he looked up at me and I realized what he meant. He was willing to help me, but he was worried about offending me.

"We are most certainly friends, Bilbo Baggins," I said as I smiled back at the Hobbit. "In fact, I name you bahukhazâd," I told Bilbo and Bofur reached forward across Balin who was beside Bilbo and clapped the Hobbit on the back, the other cheering for him as Bilbo blushed. "It means Dwarf Friend, may you always be a friend to the line of Durin, Bilbo Baggins," I said with a smile and Gandalf had a very surprised but pleased look on his face. Thorin nodded in agreement with my words and Bilbo blushed a bit deeper.

"Well then, you shall always be welcome in the Shire, all of you," Bilbo informed us, his blush subsiding as he returned his attention to me. "Would it be too bold of me to offer to assist you?" Bilbo asked me and I looked at Thorin, he gave me a look that said it was up to me so I looked back at the Hobbit, my mind made up.

"Thank you, Bilbo. I'll take you up on that offer," I told the Hobbit and he nodded before getting to his feet. Dori offered up his tailoring scissors and Bilbo and I walked away to a quiet spot away from the Company so they wouldn't have to watch.

"How...how short do you want me to cut?" Bilbo asked me as soon as I sat down, Bilbo standing behind me.

"As short as the shortest piece I guess," I said and I heard Bilbo groan slightly behind me. "You said you could do this," I reminded Bilbo and I heard him rock on the balls of his feet behind me.

"Right," He said and he gently picked up a piece of my hair, spending a long minute examining it before I heard the scissors snip through my hair. Bilbo worked swiftly after that. It didn't take long and once Bilbo was done, my hair was all about an inch long and standing up all spiky in weird angles. I turned around to look at Bilbo and smiled up at him.

"You have no idea how much that just meant to me," I told Bilbo honestly and he looked slightly embarrassed as he looked at his feet.

"Oh well...I just wanted to help," Bilbo mumbled and I hugged him tightly, the Hobbit squeaking slightly in surprise.

"Thank you, Bilbo," I said softly beside the Hobbit's ear and he patted my back before hugging me back.

"Anytime, Adaria," Bilbo told me and I let him go, still smiling. I collected up my hair from the floor and returned to the others, not knowing what to do with it. The others had dispersed, only Gandalf still sitting by the fire.

"It's best that you burn it," Gandalf said upon seeing me, pulling his pipe from his mouth as tendrils of smoke rose towards the ceiling. I frowned but listened to him, throwing the bits of hair into the fire. "Your braids, do you still have them?" He asked me, an odd expression on his face.

"Yes," I said, drawing the word out as I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked the wizard, wondering what was on his mind.

"I suggest that you burn them as well," Gandalf told me and I sat down in front of the fire, facing the wizard, one eyebrow raised.

"Spill the beans. What's got you so worried about my hair?" I asked Gandalf and he spluttered slightly at my words.

"I'm not worried," Gandalf told me indignantly and I gave him a pointed look.

"And I'm not a dwarf," I told him before I snorted and rolled my eyes. "First it was, "dark things now creep amongst the trees," I said in my best impression of his voice and he stared at me with one bushy eyebrow raised. "Now you are concerned about my hair while making that, "I know something you don't so I am going to be mysterious and brood about it in the corner while smoking my pipe" face," I said and I leaned towards him, squinting at him. "Spill it," I told the wizard and he huffed.

"It is only something I've considered since you spoke of your father's capture during the Battle of Azanulbizar. If indeed he was held in Dol Guldur as I suspect….Radagast spoke of you as a child, of sending you away from Middle Earth while you were a child. You were born in Middle Earth, that much I am certain of. I am beginning to think that you were born while your father was in captivity," Gandalf said and it was then that I realized that Thorin was behind me, having heard Gandalf and I speaking and coming to investigate.

"You suspect she was born whilst Frerin was held prisoner?" Thorin remarked from behind me and Gandalf nodded, his expression grim.

"Indeed. Magic has always played a part in this story. Not just in sending Adaira away from Middle Earth, but even now. Her memories are clouded by it. Whilst in Rivendell I searched for a way to reach those memories, but I have found nothing. She will either remember them or not. The information hidden within her mind might be something critical, but as we cannot access it, it remains useless," Gandalf said and I scoffed as I looked at him.

"Hey, it isn't useless just because you can't crack it like a nut," I defended myself to Gandalf needlessly. "Isn't there some way I could remember it?" I asked Gandalf and he huffed.

"Perhaps a wizard could or whoever placed the magic in the first place, but you do not possess the capabilities my dear," Gandalf told me and I huffed once more.

"Rude," I told the wizard before getting to my feet and turning to walk away from him before a light bulb went on in my mind. "Dol Guldur…," I said to myself, thinking about everything that I heard about it. Beorn had mentioned that there was talk of a necromancer residing in Dol Guldur. "My hair...this is about the necromancer, isn't it?" I asked Gandalf, turning back to the wizard and he looked very surprised. "This is what you are worried about. If I know one thing, back in my world, people practiced black magic. Also something called Voodoo. Thankfully not in Scotland," I said thoughtfully as Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't like magic here though. I've never seen magic like yours before," I told the wizard as I began to pace slightly. "But in black magic, especially Voodoo, they use something like human hair in Voodoo dolls. That's what you are afraid of," I told the wizard who had a grim look on his face as I put the pieces together. "I thought Azog took my hair as a prize. You think he took it for this necromancer. You think he's working for him," I added and Gandalf sighed deeply nodding.

"There are things that even I do not yet understand. And evil is indeed rising once more in the East. Talks of this necromancer are growing. Orcs are again on the move. While I considered your braids to be a prize only, I fear that your connection to Dol Guldur might play a part in this," Gandalf informed me and I nodded before I reached into the pocket of my trousers where my three braids still were. I held them out in front of me, clenched tightly in my hands and Thorin reached out for me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Thorin told me and I looked up at him and I smiled sadly.

"They're braids, my braids, yes, but what am I going to do with them?" I asked Thorin, shrugging. "I'm hardly going to put them in a box someday," I said before I stepped forward and threw them into the fire, the smell of burnt hair acrid and unpleasant for a moment. "A new day has dawned. And I am not the same woman who started this quest. I've seen what our people are up against out there. Next time, Azog will taste our fury and know the line of Durin paid him back in full," I told Thorin and he smiled slightly and he pulled me to him, hugging me tightly and kissing me on the forehead.

"You are right. You are not the same darrowdam I first met. I am proud of you mizimith. Prouder than you could ever know," Thorin told me as he pulled back to look at me and I noticed that he winced with the movement of his shoulder.

"That's the third time I've seen you wince tonight," I commented as Thorin lowered his arm. "Adad...is something wrong?" I asked and Thorin shook his head.

"It's nothing," He told me and I frowned deeply.

"If your arm is hurting you, then it is not fine and I've begun to learn that when a dwarf says nothing he means everything," I told him firmly and I grabbed him by the wrist and rolled up the sleeve of his coat and tunic. I grimaced at seeing the angry red, pus filled puncture wounds in his arm which were surrounded by bruises. "What is Oin using on these? Clearly it isn't working?" I asked Thorin as I inspected his arm and I heard him mumble something and I looked up at him. "Hmm?" I asked and Thorin sighed heavily.

"I haven't gone to Oin," Thorin told me in a low voice and my eyebrows shot up to my hairline and I smacked him in the shoulder several times in rapid succession.

"Ugh! You stubborn dwarves! First it was Dwalin walking around with a dislocated shoulder for days and now it is you with obvious puncture wounds going without treatment!" I said angrily before I took several steadying breaths trying to calm myself. "You know, I don't care what the injuries are or how you got hurt, even if it is something stupid, but especially now," I said, putting emphasis on my words, "you need to get treated. I know you might not know this but there is such a thing as infection and I am working without antibiotics and modern medicine here. Do me a favour and try not to act like the macho dwarf and just get it looked at," I told Thorin who chuckled after I finished my rant.

"You sound just like your Imad," Throin told me and I rolled my eyes and threw my arms up into the air.

"I wonder why," I told him and I shook my head. "I can only imagine how she not only raised Fili and Kili, but you as well," I said before pushing him by the shoulder towards the floor. "Sit. I'm going to see what we have left that I can treat you with," I grumbled and Thorin tried to protest.

"You can see to it in the morning. It's late…," Thorin began, but I cut him off, standing toe to toe with him and poking him in the chest.

"Sit," I ordered him more forcefully before I stamped away from him. As I walked off towards where the others were bedding down again for the night, I noticed that Dwalin was standing, leaning against a pillar within earshot of our conversation, trying not to laugh. "You better not have any injuries you haven't told me about," I told him with a fierce expression on my face and he shook his head as he sobered.

"I've learnt my lesson," Dwalin told me, his hands raised in front of him placatingly and I nodded before heading toward Oin who was still thankfully awake, sitting and talking to his brother. I noticed that Dori, Ori, and Nori were sitting together in a tight circle, talking in low voices and they stopped as soon as they saw me. It was strange, but I figured they were talking about something they might not deem proper conversation around a lady.

"Master Oin, do we have any herbs left?" I asked the older dwarf and he raised his crushed hearing trumpet towards me to hear better.

"Not much I'm afraid, lass. The Goblins broke most of the jars of salves," Oin informed me and I sighed tiredly. "Why lass? Do yah need me to take another look at yah?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"No, it isn't for me. Thorin apparently hasn't come to see you," I said and Oin nodded in understanding.

"Aye, he hasn't. I was about ready to drag him by my ear myself," Oin told me and he reached into his back and pulled out a small apothecary satchel. "That's all we have left, lassie. Use what yah need," Oin told me and I thanked him, looking into the satchel before frowning.

"Do we have a needle and some thread? I suspect he'll need a few stitches," I remarked and Oin frowned deeply.

"No lass, seems I lost those," Oin told me and I nodded. It was then that Dori stood and approached me.

"Don't fret my dear," Dori told me, holding up a needle and some brightly colored thread. "This should do the trick in a pinch," He told me and he passed them to me. I gave the dwarf a side long hug and he seemed a little surprised at first before hugging me back.

"Thank you, Dori," I told the dwarf before making my way back to Thorin as I formed a plan. We didn't have much, however Beorn had jars upon jars of honey in his home. Honey was an excellent antiseptic. So was lavender and I had seen plenty of that in Beorn's garden. I breathed a sigh of relief. I could do this.

Thorin was sitting by the fire, smoking his pipe when I returned, the wizard nowhere in sight. Dwalin sat beside him, smoking also and the two looked up as I came and sat next to Thorin. I rummaged around in the satchel and began placing what I needed out beside me as Thorin dutifully shrugged his coat off and then, with his good arm, pulled his shirt off. Thorin was like Dwalin, hulking while I was still soft and pudgy in places. I was surprised though. As our quest had carried on, muscles had sprung up where I had none before. My arms were definitely stronger than they had been before, especially my bow arm.

I winced as I looked at Thorin's shoulder and arm. There was a splattering of bruises all over him and his ribs were also bruised, purple and blue in some areas and yellowing already in others. There was a tattoo on Thorin's bicep that I had never gotten a close look at before. I noticed that it was a sword with Thorin's personal sigal on top of the hilt. There was a circle thing around the sword and at the bottom there was a spike star and then a crown. Thorin noticed me looking and then chuckled.

"The circle represents an anvil for my Blacksmith Mastery. Below the sword is the spike star to represent my Warrior training and below that is a crown to represent the Line of Succession," Thorin told me pointing to each symbol in turn. "Do the people in the world you were sent to have such things?" He asked me and I nodded as I inspected the wounds on his arm and shoulder.

It could have been worse. He had several puncture wounds, a few lacerations, and mostly bruises. He had gotten off easy in my opinion. There were only two lacerations that I decided would need stitches. I set to work as I answered him.

"Well there are people covered in tattoos. Even more so than you and Dwalin. It's an art form to some," I explained as I started to clean out Thorin's cuts, Dwalin putting a large kettle over the fire for me to heat up some water. I sent him a smile and he nodded before sitting once more. "I have some myself," I added after a moment wondering what they would think and Thorin's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"You what?" He asked me as Dwalin chuckled and I shrugged as I picked out some yarrow root, cloves, rosemary, and garlic, happy to find what I needed.

"It was a woman who did them and it was all very professional," I assured Thorin as Dwalin poured some of the hot, but not yet boiling water into a bowl for me and I threw the herbs into it, letting them steep. "I have the symbol for the line of Durin, the sigil that adad created for me, and the date he disappeared in khuzdul runes," I explained, pointing to my back.

Throrin grumbled about it but let it go, especially as I began to cleanse his wounds. He hissed and grimaced and I told him to stop being a baby as I worked. Once the puncture wounds were cleansed I applied a liberal amount of honey to them and then threaded my needle and began sewing Thorin's skin back together. He clenched his hands into a tight fist and bared his teeth, but he stayed still the entire time. More honey was applied to his lacerations and then I tapped him on the shoulder, releasing him from my care.

"Try not to get those too dirty. I'll look at them again tomorrow. Honey is going to be your best friend. It's what we have a lot off thanks to our host," I told Thorin as I began to clean up the mess I made and Thorin nodded. Gathering his clothes before rising to his feet. I had just gotten the satchel packed up when I was picked up and I squeaked in surprised before looking up into Dwalin's face.

"Come on lass, let's get yah to bed," Dwalin told me and I sighed before snuggling into his arms.

Thorin gave Dwalin a rather pointed look and Dwalin rolled his eyes, purposefully holding me slightly away from his body as I grumbled at the loss of contact as he brought me back to the hay where we slept. He took the satchel from me as soon as he laid me down and returned it to Oin before joining me, tucking the giant horse blanket around me. Thorin plopped down on one side of me as Dwalin laid down on the other and Dwalin made a big show of tucking the blanket tightly around me. I huffed and rolled to my other side, away from Thorin and while Dwalin maintained a foot of distance between us, I reached one hand out toward him. He held it within his own and I closed my eyes, letting the fatigue take over me.

It had been a long and trying day and there were many more to follow before we reached the mountain, but for now I was content. My family was safe, all of my family, this ragtag group of dwarves and a Hobbit. The wizard too, even if he got on my nerves sometimes. And I had my One, right here beside me. There was no happier woman in all of Middle Earth than me right now.

* * *

**Khuzdul:**

Ghivashel- Treasure of all treasures

Amrâlimê- My love

Menu tessu- You mean everything to me

Men lananubukhs menu- I love you

Azaghâlûh- My warrior

Mizimith- Little Jewel

Adad- Father

Bahukhazâd- Friend of Dwarves

Imad- Aunt


	42. Marry Me

**Whew, I am so sorry I didn't update on Wednesday. I was so busy this week I completely forgot and now only just had a second to sit down and think for a few moments. I hope this chapter makes up for it and there will be another update soon. Should be this Wednesday. I will leave several sticky notes for myself. **

**A few lines in this chapter come straight from The Hobbit and all credit for those belong with J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Enjoy!**

**Mels xoxo**

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

The next morning when I awoke it was to a bumblebee tickling my nose. I crossed my eyes as I tried to look at it, a little afraid of getting stung at first, but I remained still until it buzzed off knowing that it was more afraid of me than I was of it. I could hear the booming laugh of Beorn and I lifted my head looking around. I was alone for once which was both a blessing and a bit sad. I missed my dwarf. I groaned and laid back down before pushing myself up to a sitting position, grimacing slightly as my ribs twinged in pain. I stretched, wincing at times. I had been lucky. Very, very lucky. I knew that, especially now. I got to my feet and tiredly stumbled my way towards the sound of the others who were making a racket that I was surprised that I had managed to sleep through. I was yawning and rubbing at my eyes, my tunic showing the barest hint of my stomach when I heard a booming cheer.

"There is our little bunny!" Beorn said in a loud voice and before I could lower my arms I was picked up and brought up to eye level with Beorn. He was beaming at me and I squeaked in surprise which only made him chuckle. "You look well rested, little bunny," Beorn said with an appraising eye. "Come and eat. A feast for the brave bunny," Beorn said as he put me down on the bench beside Dwalin who looked amused rather than ticked off this time around at Beorn's man handling of me. I elbowed him in the ribs before the delightful smell of baked goods reached my nose and I closed my eyes inhaling deeply.

"Now she's awake," Dwalin grumbled and he picked up my plate and began to fill it with fresh bread, some filled with raisins and apples and some with berries, cakes, and all the good food that Beorn offered to us. I leaned over and kissed Dwalin on the cheek as he set the plate down in front of me. He grumbled halfheartedly as I started to eat, heading right for the little cake first it was warm and sweet and heavenly.

"They're honey cakes," Bilbo told me from across the table, one on his own plate. "I've already had three myself. I must ask Master Beorn for the recipe," He said as the flavors melted in my mouth and I hummed and nodded in agreement. Dwalin raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed, slightly embarrassed and swallowed heavily.

"What?" I asked him, my hands and mouth kind of sticky.

"If you keep making sounds like that I might get jealous," Dwalin said as he leaned in towards me and I pinked a little more as he kissed the tips of my fingers, his tongue darting out to taste the honey on my fingers.

"Behave," I hissed to him as he smirked at my blush and straightened in his seat. He gave me a "I have no idea what you are talking about" look as Beorn sat down at the head of the table.

He began to talk in his slow and halting way, each word carefully chosen. He told us how he had traveled over the river and up into the mountains in his bear form. He had discovered where our battle with Azog had taken place and was able to confirm that at least this part of our story was true. Then he had come upon an Orc and Warg who were wandering in the woods. From the Orc he managed to confirm that Azog was still hunting for us.

He also learnt that Azog had suffered a great injury at the hands of one of the dwarves. He continued and confirmed the death of the Great Goblin. Beorn smiled as he spoke, and looked at us all differently than he first had. At last he stood and from near him he picked something up and unwrapped the cloth from around what he held. I gasped in shock as the axes which Dwalin had forged for me as a courting gift were revealed. I put my hands over my face as tears welled up in my eyes, crying happy tears.

"No tears, little bunny," Beorn told me as he returned them to me and Dwalin stood on the bench and bowed low to Beorn.

"Dwalin son of Fundin at yer service," Dwalin told Beorn, and Beorn nodded, clapping him slightly on the back and Dwalin for his part was good nurtured even though he almost fell off the bench.

"I'll remember that," Beorn told Dwalin before he stood behind us and looked at the Company. "It was a good story, that of yours," Beorn informed us. "But I liked it still better now I am sure it is true. You must forgive my not taking your word. If you lived near the edge of Mirkwood, you would take the word of no one that you did not know as well as your brother or better. As it is, I can only say that I have hurried home as fast as I could to see that you were safe," Beorn told us before he smiled toothily. "I shall think more kindly of dwarves after this. Killed the Great Goblin, killed the Great Goblin!" He chuckled to himself shaking his head is disbelief.

"What did you do with the Orc and Warg" Bilbo asked Beorn suddenly, looking worried and Beorn smiled brightly.

"Come and see!" Beorn told us and we got down from the table and followed Beorn outside and around the house. The orc's head was stuck just outside the gate on a spike and the Warg-skin was nailed to a tree just beyond that. I grimaced at the sight of both. There was no denying that it was better to have Beorn as a friend rather than as an enemy.

Beorn remained merry for the rest of the day and was pleased for us to stay as long as we liked and offered up the use of his home, his supplies and anything we might need more freely than before. Dwalin led me out into the sunshine and I was glad to lay in the dew damp grass and just bask in the sun like a cat, a small smile permanently etched on my face. Even though I had gotten used to the sun, it still was a novelty to me and I enjoyed every minute that I got to spend under its warm rays. The moment was made even better by the fact that I got to spend it with my One. Though danger was at our back and our front, for now we were in a peaceful limbo.

I was thankful for every minute we had here. One week would go by more quickly than we could imagine. Dwalin laid back on the grass with me, his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. I curled up into his side, his arm wrapped around me tightly. This was my little bit of heaven right here. I knew the others were around, but I didn't care what they were doing. I was spending time with Dwalin, something which I didn't get much of while we were crossing the Misty Mountains.

I was surprised when I was broken out of my lazy half snooze by Dwalin wrapping his arms around me and rolling so that I was laying on top of his chest. I opened my eyes and stared down into his and I raised an eyebrow as he tightened his arms around my waist, holding me close to him. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was fighting an internal battle with himself.

"Marry me," Dwalin said after a moment, finally saying what was on his mind as I cradled his cheeks with my hands and leaned in close to lay my forehead to his.

"Now?" I asked him, slightly surprised by his question and he rolled us over once more so that I was beneath him. He held himself up so he was looking down at me, none of his weight or his body touching me before he sat beside me, allowing me to sit up next to him.

"I know I'm not worthy of marrying you. I abandoned yah. Even if yah say I didn't, I did. I just can't lose yah again. I don't want to leave here without being able to call yah my wife. Mirkwood is a dangerous place. We've already got Azog hunting us. If we die, I want them to say yah were Adaria, wife of Dwalin son of Fundin," Dwalin confessed to me, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away from me and I slipped my hand into his much larger one and squeezed it before reaching up and tilting his chin so that he had to look at me.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you, Dwalin. Yes, I'll be your wife if you will be my husband," I told Dwalin who looked hopeful by my words. "If you will stop blaming yourself for things that were out of your control. If you will love me despite my flaws and just stand by me no matter what happens."

"Aye, I can do that," Dwalin told me and I nodded in agreement. Dwalin hesitantly snaked and arm around my hip and pulled me closer to him until I was sitting between his legs. I turned my body so that I was hugging his torso and he was hugging mine. I ran my fingers through his hair as he rubbed circles on my back. "Uzfakuh," Dwalin whispered into my ear and I hummed happily as I pulled back slightly and laced my fingers in his beard and kissed him.

"Sanâzyung," I said back and Dwalin pulled me closer. It was like we couldn't get close enough. "You should go to Thorin, today, the sooner the better," I told Dwalin before he kissed me once more, just a light kiss, nothing overly heated. He groaned then as he remembered that he still had to fight Thorin for my hand. "You know as well as I do that the only dwarf he would ever trust to protect and care for me is you," I told Dwalin, pulling back and looking at him. "Thorin loves you like a brother."

"That's what makes this more difficult," Dwalin grumbled and I fixed him with a pointed look.

"Let's not have that argument again, please," I said and Dwalin nodded before sighing and drawing me close to him again. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He let out a little sigh, his lips firmly pressed against mine as we kissed slowly and sweetly.

Our moment was ruined as Bofur, Nori, Kili, and Fili, began cat calling at us and making kissy sounds from behind us. Dwalin pulled his lips from mine and called them all something I would never repeat, along with some rather rude hand gestures and possible insults to their mothers before he helped me to my feet. We ducked around the side of the house, finding another quiet spot, Bilbo being the only person around and we leaned against the side of the house, my back to the wood of the cottage while Dwalin's hands were on my hips, fencing me in.

Immediately my hands were in Dwalin's beard. I couldn't get enough of it. He growled and one of his hands which had been on my hip went to my backside and squeezed tightly at the round globe of flesh. I moaned into the kiss as his tongue sought entrance into my mouth and I allowed it. They danced in a slow sweet way, Dwalin quiet obviously holding back a lot of his passion, though I wouldn't have minded him getting a bit rough with me. I didn't even notice that one of his knees was between my legs, my hands buried deep into his hair until I heard a very stern and angry sound of reprimand behind us. We broke apart quickly, Dwalin jumping back several feet while I blushed a deep red. Thorin was standing, face red either from anger or embarrassment, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Dwalin.

"I've allowed you some leeway given everything that just happened, but I will not allow you to dishonor my niece in this way," Thorin growled at Dwalin, stomping forward and grabbing me by the arm and pulling me to stand next to him.

"I wasn't dishonoring her Thorin! You know I never would," Dwalin retorted angrily as he came to stand in front of Thorin, arguing. "She means more to me than my own life."

"This is not appropriate. Nor is sleeping beside her. If I have to be more vigilant and stand guard over her I will. I thought I could trust you with her however I…," Thorin began and as Dwalin opened his mouth to angrily defend himself I pulled my arm free from Thorin's tight grip and stepped between the two hot headed dwarves.

"Adad," I said and Thorin's expression softened as he looked at me. "Nothing happened. Nothing. And as much as you don't want to hear this, this is partially my fault. I initiated this," I told Thorin, whose face started to turn that shade of red again. I turned to Dwalin next, a small smile on my face. "Perhaps such things should wait until after I marry you," I told Dwalin who snorted and rolled his eyes and Thorin's eyes widened in surprise at my words.

"Yah know yah can't resist all this," Dwalin said, drawing his hands down both sides of his body before he turned around slowly and I laughed loudly, Dwalin chuckling as well. Thorin made a strangled sound behind me and we turned to look at him.

"Adad," I said and I reached back for Dwalin's hand. He took my much smaller hand into his and stood beside me, kneeling before Thorin and trying to hide his amusement.

"Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, I come before you as but a humble dwarf, asking for the honor of marrying your nâthuê kurdu," Dwalin announced and Thorin uncrossed his arms, still looking angry, but his expression softened as he looked at me, seeing my pleading face.

"Is this what you want mizimith?" Thorin asked me as Dwalin looked between us and I nodded, looking down at Dwalin.

"Dwalin is my One. I know that as sure as I know myself. I know we haven't known each other for long, but we don't know what might happen next on this quest. I don't want to look back later and have regrets. Even if we die tomorrow, at least we were married today. At least I got to call him my husband. Yes, this is most assuredly what I want, Thorin" I told Thorin speaking from the heart and Thorin rubbed his chin, looking thoughtful before he turned to look down at Dwalin.

"Dwalin son of Fundin, you know our ways. You must fight for the honor of marrying my mizimith," Thorin replied and Dwalin raised his head and grinned at Thorin who finally smiled himself.

"I was counting on that," Dwalin said with a laugh as he stood, thumping Thorin on the shoulder and I noticed that Thorin still winced slightly. "When do you want to do this?" He asked eagerly, starting to stretch, ready to go right now.

"Tomorrow, I'm sure you can wait that long," Thorin told him dryly with a pointed look.

"Aye, but I won't lie to yah, it won't be easy," Dwalin said with a booming laugh and I blushed a brighter shade than my hair.

"And with that, I'm leaving," Thorin said before turning on his heel and walking away. Dwalin boomed out another laugh before turning to me, picking me up and spinning me around before setting me down and kissing me eagerly. I pulled away after a moment, breathless, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I think I should go. Wouldn't want Thorin to get too mad at you," I told Dwalin, playing with the ends of his hair.

"Why, can't keep yer hands off of me?" Dwalin asked me with a cocky smirk.

"It's the beard. I can't help myself," I teased him honestly. "Besides, as nice as spending all day with you would be, I do have some things I need to see to. I am a healer after all. I'm sure Oin could use some help preparing more salves and poultices before we set out for Mirkwood," I told Dwalin and he groaned and pressed his forehead to my chest.

"Fine. Best get to it lass," He told me, releasing me reluctantly from the safety of his arms.

"I won't be far," I assured him, and he nodded.

"Yeh better not be," He told me, and I jumped slightly as he smacked me slightly on my rump as I turned around to leave. I rolled my eyes and turned back to him and fixed him with a glare and he held up his hands shrugging before grinning.

"I think you can't keep your hands off me," I remarked and Dwalin laughed at that and held up his hands and shrugged.

"Guilty," He informed me, and I snorted before walking off to find Thorin. Determined to take another look at his shoulder. I caught up to him easily enough and waylaid him, forcing him to sit in the sunshine. I went to Oin and got the salve from him that he had used on me the first time and carried back what I needed to Thorin.

"I'm really, really sorry you had to see that," I mumbled quietly as I sat down cross legged in front of Thorin.

"Don't mention it," Thorin told me, holding up his hand, looking as embarrassed as I felt.

"This should help that shoulder," I said to change the subject, smearing the salve onto his shoulder and he sighed in relief at the numbing effect. "Nice, right?" I asked and he nodded and sat back as I worked.

"Has Oin seen to your injuries?" Thorin asked me and I mumbled a no under my breath.I might have neglected going to see Oin in the last day or so. Mostly because the first day I was still mourning the loss of my hair and today I was enjoying myself with Dwalin, a little too much. "Would you rather be the pot or the kettle?" He asked me and I laughed brightly at that.

"Good to hear some familiar expressions," I told him and he gestured for me to give him the salve. He gently applied it to the long gashes on my face and to the cut on my forehead before resealing the container. I sat with him in the sunshine for a bit and was about to start dosing when he cleared his throat loudly. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him and noticed that he looked very uncomfortable. I raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to speak and he finally did, looking away from me.

"I think we need to have a talk," Thorin finally said and I hummed in confusion as he looked back to me, actually fidgeting.

"Okay...what sort of talk?" I asked Thorin, wondering what was making him act this way. Thorin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, screwing his eyes shut before speaking.

"When a lad likes a lass, things can get...heated. There's feelings...emotions…," Thorin started to say grimacing and I realized where the direction of this conversation was headed.

"No,no, nope! We do not have to be having this conversation," I told Thorin quickly before he could continue, scooting a little bit away from him and flushing with embarrassment and Thorin sighed in relief as he opened his eyes. "Adad and I had this talk already."

"Thank Mahal," Thorin muttered under his brother before his face looked pained once more. "I know your father and you spoke of this, but our ways of older. I know you grew up on this Hegg. Have you ever…?" Thorin asked me and I could get where he was going with that question.

"Lain with a man?" I asked him and Thorin nodded, looking relieved he didn't have to say the words. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph this is so embarrassing," I said as I put my face in my hands, my cheeks burning a deep shade of red. "The answer is no," I mumbled out before rambling. "I lived on a small island. I was the only single woman and no, I never had any dallances," I assured my uncle before a thought crossed my mind. "Has...has Dwalin?" I asked him in a small voice and Thorin frowned at my words.

"It's best that you ask him that yourself, mizimith. Despite us being friends, there are things we do not speak of," Thorin told me and I nodded rubbing the back of my neck.

"Right," I said, not knowing if I should be worried by Thorin's response or glad that he didn't know the answer.

I hadn't considered it before. Dwalin was older than me. Most dwarves didn't think they would ever find their Ones. It was very rare to, not to say that it never happened. How could I fault Dwalin for something that might have happened before I was born? Or old enough to have ever been a consideration? I couldn't. At the same time, it did make me wonder, was there a darrowdam back in the Blue Mountains that he hadn't told me about? Maybe she was waiting for him to come back. My stomach rolled and churned with the thought making me feel sick. I hadn't even noticed that Thorin had left me, obviously saving himself.

I put my hands over my face and scrubbed it. The thoughts just fed back into all my new insecurities. Maybe I wasn't good enough for Dwalin. Pretty enough, strong enough, tough enough. I was just me. I had never fought in a battle before now. I had never had my home taken from me. I had lived a quiet, comfortable life before I was dropped in Middle Earth. I was learning, but I was still soft. I could just barely fight. I….

"Amrâlimê," Dwalin said behind me and I turned around quickly, looking up, noticing for the first time that the sun had set and that I was sitting in complete darkness. Dwalin frowned and sat down beside me looking worried. "What's wrong?" Dwalin asked in a low voice and I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Wow, is it this late already? Guess I lost track of the time," I said, keeping my voice happy and jaunty and I made to get up, but Dwalin put a hand around my arm, stopping me.

"Something is not fine," He said gruffly, raising an eyebrow. "I want to help, but I can't if you won't be honest with me," He said then and I froze as he repeated my words from the Carrock back to me. I sighed and lowered myself back onto the grass and he let my arm go. I played with the hem of my borrowed shirt, careful of my broken finger. "You're worrying me ghivashel," Dwain told me with a frown and I finally found the courage to look up at him.

"It's...Thorin brought up something earlier and until now, I hadn't thought about it and...I'm not sure how I feel about it," I confessed honestly, biting my lip and looking back down at my hands. Before I looked away Dwalin nodded and he sighed loudly.

"Is this why he looked like he would rather be battlin' Smaug earlier?" Dwalin asked me and I chuckled slightly at that.

"He tried to have the "talk" with me," I told Dwalin, making finger quotes around the word talk, glad that it was only the pinky on my right hand that was broken.

"Mahal," Dwalin said and he ran a hand over his head. "And that upset yah?" He asked me with a frown and while his expression was one of support, I could tell that now his mind was reeling about why that would upset me.

"No...embarrassed me, yes. I…," I said before stopping and shaking my head, trying to figure out how to word this. I didn't want to come off accusatory. Dwalin hadn't done anything wrong and I knew that if I treated this like he had he would just get defensive.

"Thorin asked me if I had ever...lain with a man," I said and Dwalin looked a little pink around the chinks at my words, but he was listening closely and intently for my answer.

"And I told him the truth. I haven't" I assured Dwalin and he nodded, looking a little pleased with this face before he seemed to catch on to where I was going with this. "Have...have you been with other...other women before?" I asked Dwalin pointedly, deciding to lay it all out on the line and ask him pointedly so my words could not be misconstrued.

Dwalin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, an odd look crossing his face. He was quiet for a long moment and I was about to get up, my worst fears confirmed, but he finally spoke, turning his entire body towards me. I knew that I needed to hear him out and just listen to him. A lot of my fears could be quieted by the truth.

"I knew that we needed to talk about this eventually," Dwalin finally said and he shook his head. "I wish we would have had more time tah get tah know one another," Dwalin continued and I nodded in agreement.

"We have the rest of our lives to get to know each other," I remind him and he hummed before nodding.

"I can't lie tah yah Adaira," Dwalin said then and I felt a little clench in my stomach as he used my name which he only seemed to do when the situation was about something serious. "I've known other women. I've lain with two. I never thought I would find my One. I didn't think myself that lucky," Dwalin explained to me, looking slightly stricken as he spoke and he reached for my hand. I gave it to him and his shoulders slumped in relief.

"The first time was at Erebor when I was just barely of age. The second time was in Ered Luin. Thorin and I had fought. I went out and got drunk. Drunker than I've ever been before and drunker than I ever should have let myself. Don't remember much else, but waking up in another's bed. She claims we laid together and I have no memories to prove her false," Dwalin told me and I nodded, understanding the first and sort of understanding the second. Dwalin must have seen something in my expression because he gently squeezed my hand and got me to look him in the eye again.

"I never spoke with either woman again and the last woman was just after we settled in the Blue Mountains, over sixty years ago," Dwalin told me hurriedly and I realized that if he was telling the truth, he really hadn't been with anyone in a very long time.

I bit my lip, worrying it between my teeth and took in his hunched shoulders, his pleading look, and his expression. I took in the feeling of being doused in fire that was raging within me, burning brighter where he held my hand. I knew. I had my answer. He wasn't lying to me. Dwalin was an honorable dwarf, the best. Loyal to a fault and with a willing heart. He was my One and I was his.

"I love you, Adaira. You are my One. Those women mean nothin to me, no other woman could. I will never love another. If I could take it back I would," Dwalin told me, his expression pleading now and I raised my other hand and put a finger to his lips before leaning in and kissing him. My lips firmly pressed to his and he seemed surprised for only a second before one of his arms snaked around my waist drawing me closer to him.

"I believe you," I said as I pulled back away from the kiss, my hand on the side of his face as I stared into his eyes. "I love you Dwalin," I assured my One and I pressed my lips back to his and tangled my fingers into his beard. He growled and pulled me onto his lap. My legs fell on either side of his so that I was straddling him and his hands came up to encompass my hips, one hand cheekily squeezing my ass. Dwalin broke the kiss this time, the both of us a little out of breath.

"Might want to head back before Thorin thinks I'm just out here tah ravish yah in the shrubbery," Dwalin told me, his voice husky and I chuckled at that, still running my fingers through his beard.

"Not a bad idea," I told him, biting my lip and he growled before reaching up and catching my hand and stilling it.

"Yah'll be the death of me woman," Dwalin grumbled in a low voice and I leaned in close to his lips, licking my own.

"I intend to be," I told him, taking another quick kiss before I bumped my forehead to his. "Men lananubukhs menu, Dwalin," I told my One, determined to make sure that he always knew how much that was true by my actions, not just my words.

"Men lananubukhs menu, Adaria," Dwalin breathed back to me in the extended twilight. The sounds of crickets filled the air and a crescent moon was rising in the distance between a break in the trees, the sky filled with an aurora of purple, green, and gold and twinkling stars that formed new constellations I still hadn't gotten my fill of. All of that paled in comparison to to Dwalin who in that moment was the most beautiful thing of all.

* * *

**Khuzdul**:

Uzfakuh- My greatest joy

Sanâzyung- Perfect (true/pure) love (Reserved for Ones)

Nâthuê kurdu- Daughter of my heart or heart daughter

Mizimith- Little Jewel

Amrâlimê- My love

Ghivashel- Treasure of treasures

Men lananubukhs menu- I love you


	43. Âzungel

**Hello again everyone. Whew I did not forget about the chapter this time. It was a bit of a busy day, but I managed to get this in, in time. **

**It was pointed out to me in a review that sometimes Adaira is spelled differently, I want you all to know, the proper spelling is Adaira. I type rather fast and since I don't see all that well and am using multiple programs to see the screen and to edit, sometimes it is hard to catch all the errors. I kinda do a quick edit of the chapters before posting them as I don't have as much time as I would like to go through everything. Hope you understand. **

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Mels xoxo**

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

When the next day dawned I was surprised at how sad I was to roll over and not find Dwalin beside me. Somehow in the last few days I had grown accustomed to sleeping in his arms and waking up in them as well. Instead I found myself with Kili and Fili clinging to me once more. I poked my head up from the dog pile of tangled limbs, blinking blearily in the dim light and saw Dwalin, wide awake, staring in my direction. I nodded at his longing look, letting him know I felt it too. When I turned my head to the other side to try and find an escape from the clutches of my cousins, their body heat like a small forge, I saw Thorin, also awake, looking smugly back at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing he must have put Fili and Kili up to it after I had fallen asleep as a way to keep Dwalin away from me. Well played. Thorin one, Adaira zero. Kili decided at that moment to snore loudly by my ear and I turned towards him with a grimace on my face and saw that he had been drooling on my shoulder in his sleep. I made a face of disgust and pushed his head off my shoulder. It hit the hay and he woke up slightly, muttering something about "I thought he was an elf maid," which made me have to bite my tongue to hold in my laughter.

I squirmed and tried to loosen my cousin's octopus like holds on me to no avail. I was stuck tight between the two and there would be no moving until they woke up. I flicked my gaze to Thorin once more and raised an eyebrow at him as the light began to soften outside the window.

"Happy now?" I hissed to my uncle, huffing in annoyance as Fili tightened his grip on me and snuggled deeper into my back from behind.

"Immensely," Thorin replied in a dry voice as he inspected his fingernails, a smug look still on his face.

I heard movement from behind me, but couldn't turn back in Fili's new hold. I felt a warm hand on my foot then and looked down, sighing when I could see Dwalin once more. He put a finger to his lips and I nodded and he gestured for me to lay back down so I did.

He took one foot in both hands and began rubbing it, paying careful attention to the soles of my feet, warming them as much as releasing the tension and aches from them. I sighed in contentment as he used his knuckles, taking his time with first one foot then the next. When I looked over at Thorin there was a vein prominent in his forehead looking close to bursting and his jaw was clenched tight. Point one for Dwalin. I smirked and let myself enjoy it.

Thorin seemed to decide that what was going on was somehow worse than Dwalin and I laying next to one another as he pulled himself to his feet and walked over to the mess of limbs I was buried under, kicking Fili and Kili on the boots. Both woke with a start and I made a sound of surprise as I was knocked in the face by Kili's flailing arms. The two trying to untangle themselves and sit up.

"What, where?" Kili asked as he sat up, hay sticking up at odd angles in his hair and I laughed aloud as he looked around, Fili sitting up on my other side, his hair looking just as bedraggled as his brother's.

"Morning sunshine," I muttered to them, stretching when I finally could and I wiggled my hands towards Dwalin after I lowered them and he grabbed them, pulling me up to my feet more gracefully than I could have gotten up by myself. Point one to me.

"Modgin wah, mo ghràidh," I said to Dwalin with a bright smile on my face as he stood and I leaned in, nuzzling my nose to his before I bumped my foreheads with him. He raised an eyebrow at my foreign forwards.

"Modgin wah, mo ghràidh?" Dwalin asked repeating my words with near perfect pronunciation.

"It means good morning my love in Gaelic. Where I grew up Gaelic was like a dying language. I learnt it while in school. Lots of the locals, especially the older inhabitants of the island, used it extensively," I explained to Dwalin and he nodded in understanding.

"Then it is something important to yah, aye?" He asked me as he led me away from the others who were still sleeping and towards the open door to the house. The sun had risen above the trees and the grass glistened with early morning dew.

"Yes, I mean, while I know I'm from here now, it's hard to forget where I grew up. Hegg is where I spent my childhood. It's where I thought I was from. It's where I lost adad and it is where I learnt how to take care of myself," I tried to explain my feelings to Dwalin on the matter and he nodded in understanding after a moment.

"Yah don't have tah forget about it just because yer here now. It means something to yah, that doesn't have tah change," Dwalin told me and I sighed in relief that he understood what I meant. "So, are there any swear words yah can teach me in this Gaelic, yah called it?" Dwalin asked me after a moment and I threw back my head and laughed at that.

"Well, there are a few," I told him with a mischievous look in my eye and he chuckled, pulling me closer to him and holding me as we watched the sunrise, the rest of the Company waking up behind us. "So today is the day," I said after a few silent moments and Dwalin grunted as he ran his knuckles up and down my spine, working out the tension from it. "Are you nervous about fighting Thorin?" I asked Dwalin to gage his mood and he laughed, pulling back to look down at me.

"Nervous? No lass, I'm not nervous," Dwalin assured me and I hummed slightly as I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my chin against his chest, looking up at him. "I'd fight for yah any day lass," Dwalin told me and I rolled my eyes, a warm smile on my face.

"Well, I don't think I'm supposed to root one way or another, but I'm definitely rooting for you," I told Dwalin with a grin and he chuckled once more.

"Always good tah know," Dwalin told me before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. I heard the booming laughter of Beorn and sighed, knowing that everyone would be awake now and our private moment was over. Dwalin would fight Thorin today to prove that he could protect me and then by all rights, no one could stop us from marrying not even Thorin.

While it was a bit quick for us to be getting married, neither of us having had enough time to really get to know one another due to the nature of our quest, with any luck we would have the rest of our lives to get to know one another. Would there be times when we butted heads? Most likely, but I knew the short answer, the most important answer. Did I love Dwalin? Yes. Was I willing to marry him and work on a partnership with him? Yes. Everything would work itself out for the best. I had to believe that.

I felt the same thing Dwalin did. I didn't want to leave here and lose him and never get to say that he was my husband. I didn't know what the future held for us. I had seen one future. I had seen Thorin, Fili, and Kili's deaths. I didn't know my fate or the fate of the Company. For all I knew, we could all die tomorrow. Our quest was dangerous, we all knew that. From here we had to travel through Mirkwood and make it to Erebor before Durin's day and a dragon awaited us at our journey's end. Azog was also still hunting us and now that he had been so close to obtaining his revenge only to be thwarted, I doubted he would just give up.

It didn't help that Azog had been made a fool of. I had painted a target onto my own back by attacking him. He would be out for my blood now too, especially since he knew I was a Durin. I didn't care. I had meant what I said. I owed him more pain for the rest of my family. He would not end the line of Durin. He would not lay a hand on my family again. I would see to that if I had to kill him myself.

Dwalin pulled me out of my thoughts as he pressed another kiss to the top of my head and pulled me close to him, giving me a squeeze. I was grateful for his constant presence and strength. I felt comfort and safety in his arms, something I hadn't had in quite a long time. He was my greatest comfort during this quest. When I looked to the future I feared for the day that I might someday actually have to be queen. I didn't think I could rule our people, but with Dwalin at my side, I just might be able to.

"Let's get you something to eat âzungel," Dwalin told me and I hummed in contentment, padding through the house barefooted at his side.

We ate another wonderful breakfast of Beorn's honey cakes and fresh fruit along with syrup covered treats and biscuits covered in butter and jam. After months of travel rations and the mixed greens of the Elves it was nice to taste baked goods again. I moved to follow Dwalin after breakfast, but Balin stopped me and informed me that it was customary for darrowdams to talk about wedding plans while her One and guardian readied themselves for the fight. Apparently it was also time for the married darrow to trade stories with those thinking of marriage themselves and time too to drink. For a dwarf it was always time to drink to be honest. Beorn broke out his mead and joined those who were married, Gloin and Bombur, with those who just wanted to sit and drink, Bofur and Nori.

Since there were no darrowdams for me to converse with as was customary, I found myself sitting in a circle with Bilbo, Ori, and Dori. Lyssaria joined us, sitting slightly outside of the circle. Dori was sewing something and Ori was writing in his book which had survived our journey through the goblin tunnels, but Bilbo was very interested in talking about Dwarven marriage traditions. I wasn't discouraged really by the fact that my circle of friends meant to help me prepare consisted of dwarves rather than darrowdams. I didn't have friends in Middle Earth beyond the Company and while I might have some advice from my aunt if we had waited, I was content.

"I'm a bit unsure of all the ceremonies myself Bilbo," I explained to the curious Hobbit as we sat, drinking herbal tea which Dori had made us as I heard the men laughing boisterously from outside.

"Oh, that's easy," Ori piped up, looking up from his book. "The ceremony consists of vows traded in Khuzdul before the braiding of a marriage bead. Of course your ceremony will be a little different, you being a princess and all," Ori informed me and I made an ah sound before nodding.

"How do you not know all this? Surely the Princess of Erebor would know the customs of her own people," Lyssaria asked me, picking at the hem of her tunic. She wore a long tunic of dwarven make, a geometric pattern embroidered about the hem and neckline and belted at the waist and long dark thick trousers meant to withstand both the weather and her travels. Her tunic was a dark brick red cotton and her trousers were made of a light grey wool.

"It's kind of a long story. To summarize, I was sent away from Middle Earth by magic, lived on an island, brought back by magic, found my family, joined the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, and now we're here," I summarized for the other woman and she looked thoughtful for a long moment before nodding.

"Fair enough. I've seen some rather strange things in my own lifetime," Lyssaria said, scooting closer to our circle. "What plans do you have for this ceremony irak'namad?" Lyssaria asked me, Dori shooting her a scandalized look. The others still had not gotten over the fact that she was half elven and half dwarven. They most definitely saw it as some sort of travesty, especially since if her claims were true, she was a child of Nordinbad, a noble family line and related to Durin's line through my birth. Apparently that might not look favourable for me if the Dwarven Lords did digging in the future.

The dwarves had stayed as far away from her as possible during our stay at Beorn's house, almost ignoring her completely. I hadn't had much time to speak with her yet, but I certainly did not think that she was a "bastard" as I had heard some of the others mumbling. It was no business but her own over who her family was. So far she had been pleasant to me, if a bit quiet. I had a feeling that she was used to people throwing insults her way. I wanted to include her in our discussion and thus I had invited her to come and sit with us. If we truly were cousins I wanted to get to know her better.

"Well, I'm not sure. It's not as if we can do much. I don't need a fancy dress or anything like that. I just need Dwalin," I said honestly and Lyssaria pulled a face and Dori cooed over me and how "romantic" I was.

"Your Dwalin seems…," Lyssaria said, still making a face and I laughed slightly, shaking my head.

"He isn't what you call traditionally handsome and he doesn't seem the romantic type no, but I guess that's what makes our relationship special. He's only that way with me," I told her and she shrugged as she reclined on her arms and stared at me over her crossed ankles.

"Guess there really is someone for everyone," Lyssaria mumbled and she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Well, what about your parents?" I asked her and she raised one of her eyebrows, her eyes still closed. "How did an elf fall in love with a dwarf?" I asked her, knowing that Dori was the worst gossip and her story would get back to the others.

"My adad met my mother whilst he was traveling through Mirkwood. She was a…noble woman. He said he knew as soon as he saw her that she was his One. Of course he believed it was one sided, that an Elf could not understand what he felt, but my mother saw something in him. My adad returned repeatedly to the glen where he first saw her and over time my naneth told my adad that he was the other half of her Fae, her soul," Lyssaria explained as she opened her eyes, sounding thoughtful as she spoke.

"My naneth went to her brother and told him of the good news, but she was shunned and disowned by her family. She never got to tell him the other news, that she was pregnant with me. My parents had married in secret you see, first in the Elven way and then in the Dwarven. So my naneth left her home and came to Nordinbad to make her home there with my adad. It wasn't easy for her there either. My grandfather was not happy to discover his only son married an Elf," Lyssaria continued as I tilted my head to the side, humming in understanding. It seemed that no matter how much time had passed, our two races could not forgive one another. Not even when a child was involved.

"My adad made a home outside of the mountains for my naneth. It wasn't until my naneth died, that my grandfather even wanted to see me. I've learnt that I'll never be fully accepted by either race," Lyssaria finished with a sniff and I reached over to her and put a hand on her arm and squeezed it gently.

"Family doesn't abandon family or at least it shouldn't. I can't apologize for what our grandfather has done, for all I know he wouldn't approve of me either, but what I can say is we have a lifetime ahead of us to get to know one another. I'd like to get to know you if you'll give me a chance," I told Lyssaria honestly and she eyed me for a long moment with a suspicious look on her face before she seemed to accept the fact that I was being serious and she smiled her first real smile.

"I'd like that," Lyssaria told me and I grinned back at her and nodded. "Now, I'm sure we can do better than this for a wedding. You are a Princess of Durin's line after all," She said as she sat up properly and snapped her fingers. "Come on, throw out ideas," She ordered and Ori looked up from his book, a bit surprised.

"Well...we could…," Ori began before Bilbo jumped in.

"Flowers. No wedding in the Shire is complete without them," Bilbo piped up and he looked to me for approval.

"Flowers are good," I told Bilbo and he nodded, smiling back at me.

"I'm sure Beorn won't mind us picking a few. After all he seems to like you best. The brides in the Shire wear flower crowns. I could make one if you'd like," Bilbo offered, playing with his hands and looking a bit nervous and I bit my lip, putting a hand on his shoulder as my heart clenched.

"Bilbo...that would be...thank you," I told the hobbit, knowing that he was trying to do his best to not only make me feel like a bride but make me feel beautiful.

"I was waiting to surprise you," Dori said, cutting a thread as he finished up a section he was working on before he held up the off white rough spun project he was working on. "I thought you might be able to wear it," He said, slightly embarrassed as he showed me the half embroidered dress he was working on. Little flowers and geometric patterns embroidered on the neckline and hem.

"Dori...it's beautiful," I told the tailor, tears welling up in my eyes at how thoughtful he was to spend all his time working on this project just for me. I got up and walked over to Dori, kneeling down and hugging him tightly, the older dwarf patting my back awkwardly. "I wouldn't want this any other way," I told them as I looked at my group of friends.

"Well that's good," I heard Bofur say from behind me as I let Dori go and I turned to look over my shoulder at the hatted dwarf whose cheeks were rosy, a glimmer in his eyes from the mead. "Cause we're flat out broke," He told me and I grinned, rolling my eyes.

"They're about ready to fight," Nori said from beside Bofur and I made an "oh" sound before hurriedly getting to my feet, the others chuckling at how eager I was.

"Remind me again why Dwalin is fighting Thorin?" Bilbo asked me as we made our way outside, the others following after me. I was bristling with nervous energy. Dwalin and Thorin were evenly matched in skill and strength. The only thing that might weigh in either of their favor was who was drunkest.

"It's symbolic of the change of hands in the duty of care. Since there are so few darrowdams, we dwarves believe there is a level of care we should pay to our women. They should always be respected and we should always strive to ensure that they are happy, have what they need, and are well protected. Dwalin winning a fight against Thorin proves he can keep Adaira safe," Bofur explained to Bilbo as I finally caught sight of my One and my Uncle. They were both laughing and joking around, Kili and Fili close by.

Dwalin's shirt was off, sweat already glistening on his chest which was dusted with chest hair on his pecs and ran down his stomach a little before disappearing down into his trousers. I bit my lip, blushing as Nori and Bofur elbowed me and waggled their eyebrows. I didn't look away though. Balin waved me over to where he was seated on the grass and I joined him sitting beside him and waiting for the fight to begin.

"Don't be so nervous lass," Balin told me, patting my arm and I hummed slightly as I looked at him, not noticing how tensely I had been sitting. "Thorin will fight him good and proper, but it's not as if he disapproves of the match," Balin assured me and I nodded, sighing slightly.

"I'm only a little nervous. I know I love Dwalin and I know I want to marry him. This is just the last thing still standing in our way," I told Balin and he patted my arm once more.

"It'll all be over soon, namadith," Balin assured me and I made a show of inhaling and exhaling deeply before relaxing my shoulders and sitting back. Kili and Fili came to sit behind and beside me, the two of them grinning widely as they waited. Finally Thorin stepped away from Dwalin and looked to all of us who were assembled to witness the fight.

"My family, friends," Thorin said, looking at me and my cousins before he looked at the Company. "Today you stand as witnesses. Dwalin son of Fundin has approached me and asked permission to marry my rayad and nâthuê kurdu. He knows our traditions and our ways. He has presented Adaira with her courting beads and she with his. The two have agreed to leave their courtship behind for the bonds of matrimony. Are there any here who would make claims that Dwalin has neglected or abused his One during their courtship?" Thorin asked the Company who remained silent.

I watched Dwalin's face as the question was asked. He expected to be met with opposition from the others but seemed surprised when they said nothing. No matter what I had told him, a part of him still blamed himself for what had happened to me and I know some part of him always would. He felt it was his duty to protect me, always. This question was in place so that the head of a darrowdam's family could find out about wrong doing that might have occurred during courtship. Witnesses could come forth on the day of the very public fight and any claims would have to be investigated. Balin had informed me that very few claims were ever made but it was another measure to protect darrowdams, especially those who were not marrying their Ones and who might have been forced into a marriage.

"Then by our customs Dwalin son of Fundin must best me in single combat. I Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror stand as Adaira daughter of Frerin son of Thrain son of Thror's guardian in the absence of her father," Thorin announced, properly sticking to titles and required speeches so the Dwarven Lords could not later try and say that things had not been done by the book. Ori was writing up the account of everything now.

Balin had explained to me that despite the fact that Dwalin was my One, some of the Dwarven Lords would not be happy that I married him, especially because I married him without them present. We would most likely need to be married again as they might throw a big stink and try to claim that our first union was not legally binding. Many of the Dwarven Lords had sons and once they found out that Frerin had a daughter who survived who was Thorin's heir, they would most likely try to fight that they should have been informed first so that they could propose marriage between myself and their sons before Dwalin was allowed to stake his claim.

They coveted the throne and since darrowdams were rare, their best chance at winning the throne would be marrying their son to me. Never mind that the dwarves of Durin's line didn't believe that you needed a man to rule hence why the throne went to me first, not Fili. They would expect for their son to rule in my stead. Fili and Kili had apparently been fighting for their own freedom, the Dwarven Lords who possessed daughters trying to force Thorin's hand and arrange marriage for both of them.

Well, one thing I knew was that no one was going to tell me who I could love and that went for Fili and Kili too. Just because we were royalty did not mean that we had to give everything to our people including our love lives. I understood that some married for political benefits, but I was marrying Dwalin and if the Dwarven Lords had a problem with that they would just have to deal with it. I really didn't have any confidence in anyone who refused to help their people. No doubt if we reclaimed Erebor they would all act like they had supported us all along.

They would be the ones who expected the finest and grandest rooms and things the mountain had to offer, never mind the fact that the entire purpose of winning the mountain was not so that they could live in luxury, but so that their people could live in safety and in comfort. Politics had never interested me much, but now that I had a chance to make a difference and I had seen what was out there in this world, I was of the mind to toe the line and pass reforms that would help the common folk while forcing the corrupt to learn to live more like their fellow dwarf was forced to.

"Come on, come on, get on with it," Dwalin said impatiently, picking up his axe as he stretched, winking at me before he squatted lowly, keeping his center of gravity as he waited for Thorin to begin.

"Are you that ready to be beaten?" Thorin asked Dwalin, trying to gode him into getting angry as he picked up his sword and swung it around a few times almost lazily.

"I'm that ready to hand yah yer ass," Dwalin shot back and I rolled my eyes at their taunting as Dwalin made a "come get me bro" gesture with his hands.

"Oh just fight each other!" I shouted at them both without thinking and Dwalin threw back his head and chuckled as I blushed a deep red. The others laughed loudly as Dwalin sized up Thorin before he ran at him. He sprinted across the grass, keeping his shoulders low, springing up at the last minute to meet Thorin's sword with his axe.

The battle turned into a quick dance of glancing steel just as soon as it started. They were equal parts graceful and deadly. While their styles of fighting were similar, Dwalin used more brute strength in his blows, hoping to tire his opponent quickly while Thorin seemed to trade strong blows with weaker ones to save his strength for a longer battle. The grass around them was uprooted as they slid and danced around each other, grunting and growling, blades locked one minute before clanging and banging against each other the next.

The first five minutes of the fight there seemed like there was no clear winner of the fight, but then I noticed the slight twinge of pain on Thorin's face as Dwalin and him locked weapons once more, Dwalin exercising brute force to push his axe towards Thorin's face while Thorin pushed back. Thorin was injured, Dwalin was not. Thorin seemed to tire the longer the fight progressed but he was giving it his all.

Dwalin for his part fought fairly. I knew that he knew Thorin was injured. I had told him as much. Still, he never took advantage of the injury by deliberately taking a cheap shot and going for Thorin's injured arm just to force him to concede the fight. Instead, Dwalin fought fairly and while Thorin was tiring quickly, the fight had just passed fifteen or so minutes when I truly saw Thorin losing quite a bit of ground. I looked to Balin, biting my lip. I was worried that if Thorin pushed it any further just to prove a point or something he would only injure himself further.

Balin patted me on the shoulder and nodded and I sighed, knowing that the fight was nearly over now. Balin was right too. It was another minute or more, barely, when Dwalin managed to lock his axe with Thorin's sword at just the right angle that when he twisted, Orcrist came out of Thorin's grip. Dwalin relieved him of his weapon, holding it in his free hand and pointing it at a disarmed Thorin, the two breathing heavily before Dwalin turned it, hilt side to Thorin, returning his sword to him, the two laughing as Thorin clapped the victorious Dwalin on the shoulder. Thorin good naturedly raised Dwalin's arm in the air before looking at us.

"Dwalin son of Fundin has proven himself to be worthy of my nâthuê kurdu," Thorin said and he turned his gaze to me. I was grinning from ear to ear, unable to stop smiling. "Adaira," He said and I bounded to my feet and crossed over to him and Dwalin in a few short strides. Thorin picked up my hand in his other free hand and then placed my hand into Dwalin's. "I give you my blessing," Thorin told us as he joined our hands. "Finding your One is a special moment. I wish you both all the happiness in the world," Thorin told us and I turned to Dwalin smiling before flinging myself at Thorin and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, adad," I whispered into his ear, not caring that he was dirty and sweaty or about anything but the fact that I had everyone I loved here with me. He hugged me back tightly before releasing me and I beamed as I looked at my One, flinging myself into his arms next.

"I told yah there was nothing to be nervous about lass," Dwalin told me, picking me up and spinning me around as he held me to his bare chest and I heard cat calls behind us which made me blush slightly.

"I didn't doubt you. I'm just so ready to marry you," I mumbled to Dwalin as he set me down on my feet and an odd expression crossed his face before he put a hand under my chin and tilted my face up, his other coming to hold the side of my face.

"Aye, so am I," Dwalin told me before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I hummed into the kiss, feeling my entire body thrumming with happiness. I pulled back from the kiss and looked up at Dwalin, smiling softly.

"Tomorrow," I told him before I reached up and caressed the side of his face. "I want to marry you tomorrow," I told him and he nodded in agreement, chuckling slightly at my impatience.

"Tomorrow it is, sanâzyung," Dwalin confirmed and I made a happy noise before blinking several times, pinching myself to see if I was dreaming. Nope. Well then...I lifted myself up on tiptoes and flung my arms back around Dwalin's neck, pulling him in for another deep kiss and ignoring the others who were making sounds of disgust or ooohs. For now I was going to enjoy my own perfect little moment for however long it lasted.

* * *

**Khuzdul-**

Adad- Father

Âzungel- Love of loves

Irak'namad -Cousin (female)

Namadith- Little sister

Rayad- Heir

Nâthuê kurdu- Daughter of my heart

Sanâzyung- perfect (true/pure) love

**Sindarin-**

Naneth- Mother


	44. The Marriage of Adaira and Dwalin

**Welcome back to another chapter and one you all have been waiting on for a good long while. It is finally here. So without further ado, enjoy!**

**Mels xoxo**

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

That night was a whirlwind of activity at least for those of us who had to prepare for the wedding that would now take place the next day. Dori assured me that he could finish my dress in time, but I still needed to prepare a cloak to use during the ceremony. Thorin offered up his spare cloak to me which was the nicest of what we had left and Dori and I got to work our heads buried over the candle lit corner of Beorn's house that we had first taken up residence in.

We were deep into our work, but I noticed when Dwalin left cups of water or mead beside me or plates of food for me to nibble on as I worked on my needle point. I could smell lots of food being made in the kitchen and the others were laughing boisterously, downing mead as they traded stories. Dwalin and Nori got us to move in front of the fireplace with some amount of badgering and this is where they left us, the others working around us.

Bilbo sat beside me, a huge pile of freshly clipped flowers in his lap which he began to weave together. Everyone seemed determined to make this the best ceremony we could even if we didn't have much and we were on the road. It warmed my heart to see just how much everyone cared about Dwalin and I. The hour was very late when Dori and I finished our work and my hands were stiff and sore, but I was proud of my work.

I had embroidered the cloak with Dwalin's personal sigil and my own, the sigil of Durin's line and the ever present oak tree in my life. I also included various geometric patterns and symbols from Hegg, thistle flowers and the claddagh. It fit our union perfectly. It was simple if you considered that I was a princess, but I didn't want finery. I was marrying Dwalin and that was all I cared about. I didn't need more than what I had here, family.

Beorn was still awake, when I finally rose from my bent position in front of the fireplace and he stood from his chair and intercepted me as I moved to return to where I had been sleeping. He offered me his room and while at first I protested, he insisted that I take it for the night. I thanked him for his kindness and he showed me to his room, picking me up and putting me down upon the bed before leaving me. The mattress was stuffed with feathers and fresh hay and was softer than anything I had slept on in awhile and I fell asleep almost as soon as I laid my head down, a smile on my face.

When I awoke the next morning it was to the late morning sunshine streaming in through the window in Beorn's room. I stretched languidly and sat up yawning. I spent a few moments laying in bed and getting my bearings before I hopped down from the bed and to my feet. The door to the room was slightly ajar so that I could open it and when I did I found Thorin sitting on the other side smoking his pipe. He turned and smiled at me before getting to his feet.

"Mizimith," He greeted me, bumping foreheads with me and I smiled back at him, hugging him tightly. "How did you sleep?" He asked as I yawned once more.

"Better than I have in a long time," I admitted honestly and Thorin nodded.

"Aye. Wait here. I'll send Dwalin outside," Thorin informed me and I nodded once before he slipped away.

I heard Dwalin's voice from somewhere around the corner, but wasn't able to catch a glimpse of him. It sounded like he was arguing with Thorin and their voices only grew louder which made me frown deeply. Then I heard Dwalin's voice getting closer and at that Thorin seemed to rush ahead of him to head him off. The door to Beorn's room suddenly swung shut with a loud bang and I squawked in surprise, stepping back a little from the door as it shut in my face, nearly closing on my nose.

"You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," I heard Thorin say on the other side of the door, no doubt to my fiance.

"I just wanted to talk to her, I think I'm entitled to that," My dwarf argued with my uncle, sounding rather exasperated with the situation. He also sounded tired and there was a note of something in his voice that only made me frown more deeply in concern.

"You'll see her soon enough," Thorin shot back in annoyance and before Dwalin could retort I decided to step in and end the argument over who could and who couldn't speak to me. If anyone could make that decision it would be me.

"Adad, I'd like to speak to my One if you don't mind," I spoke up and I heard shuffling on the other side of he door before Thorin answered me sounding defeated.

"Fine, but this door stays shut," Thorin commanded and I rolled my eyes at his antics. Most likely he was trying to keep me pure before we were actually married seeing as he was technically the defender of my honor and Dwalin and I were a little handsy with one another. "You have two minutes," Thorin added before I heard him walk away. There was more shuffling on the other side of the door and it opened slightly and a hand slipped through the small opening made and I instantly grasped Dwalin's hand.

"Ghivashel," Dwalin breathed out in a soft voice, sounding as if a big weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and I felt as if a weight I hadn't even known I was holding had been lifted off my own shoulders.

"Abbad, amrâlimê," I assured my One, squeezing his hand tightly. While I had slept well I had missed laying in Dwalin's arms the night before. "I missed you," I told Dwalin honestly, and I heard him chuckle slightly.

"Aye, I missed yah too hôfukel," Dwalin told me and he squeezed my hand back. "Are yah… I mean… are yah sure we aren't being to hasty?" Dwalin asked me then and I frowned and I decided that tradition be damned, this was a conversation we needed to have face to face, especially if Dwalin was worried that we were doing things wrong.

I opened the door to Beorn's room and saw that Dwalin was looking down at his feet, an expression of uncertainty on his face. He looked up and an expression of surprise crossed his face as he saw me and I pulled him towards me. He didn't resist and I pulled him into the room, closing the door behind him so that we could have a little bit of privacy.

"What's bothering you, azaghâlûh?" I asked Dwalin as I put my chin on his chest and looked up at him, Dwalin wrapping his arms around my waist and sighing as he buried his face into my neck. I heard him breath in deeply several times and I reached up rubbing gentle circles on his back to calm him.

"I never thought that I deserved this. A wife, a One, the happiness that comes with it…," Dwalin mumbled above me and I frowned deeply and pulled back to look at him, taking my arms which were wrapped around him and placing them on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me.

"You deserve as much happiness as anyone else. I love you Dwalin son of Fundin and I am so ready to be your wife. Whatever happens next, we'll do it together as a team. Menu tessu," I told Dwalin firmly, many emotions flooding me at that moment as I looked at my One. A smile lit Dwalin's face as he looked down at me and he caressed the side of my face several times, studying my face as if he was afraid I would disappear if he looked away.

"Menu tessu amrâlimê," Dwalin told me before he leaned down and kissed me deeply, pulling me off my feet and I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Are you sure yah wouldn't rather have a proper ceremony with a dress and everything that goes with it once we reclaim the mountain?" Dwalin asked me as he pulled away and set me down on my feet once more, checking for a second time that I was okay to move forward with the ceremony.

"All I need is you," I told Dwalin and he smiled at me warmly and leaned down, kissing me once more.

At that moment, Thorin returned and began banging loudly on the door and Dwalin rolled his eyes as I opened mine and he broke the kiss. I sighed, mourning the loss of our little moment already and shook my head. Seeing my momentary frown, Dwalin placed a kiss on my forehead which made me smile once more. He squeezed my hand before he made for the door and slipped out of the room. I heard a few muffled comments made on the other side of the door before Thorin entered the room looking peeved. He fixed me with a stare and I only shrugged at him.

"If you'd like to be mad at someone, be mad at me. I was the one who broke tradition and opened the door," I told Thorin before he could speak. "I could sense something was bothering Dwalin," I explained and Thorin's expression softened slightly.

"Did you two work it out?" Thorin asked me with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"There wasn't much really to work out. Dwalin was only concerned if I was happy with this arrangement and well...he doubts himself. Or rather, he never expected to find his One or to marry so he feels as if he doesn't deserve happiness," I said and Thorin sighed as he came to stand before me and he placed his hands upon my shoulders.

"Dwalin's an honorable dwarf and it is because of that honor and loyalty that perhaps he never pursued any relationships before you. He never had time as he was always guarding me and refused to let another aid in the task," Thorin told me as he paced the floor and he shook his head smiling slightly as he looked up at me. "Which is why he will no longer be guarding me. Once we reclaim Erebor and everything is settled I will have Dwalin train someone new to guard myself and your cousins. Dwalin's task will be to guard my heir and the future Queen," Thorin informed me and I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Stop calling me that. I've come to terms with the fact that I'm your heir, but I've not yet wrapped my head around the fact that I might someday have to be in a position of power. I'm just me. I'm awkward, I say the wrong things and I doubt the Dwarven Lords would listen to a woman if they are half as bad as they sound," I told Thorin and he shook his head chuckling slightly.

"You need not worry about it yet mizimith though I think you will be a fine Queen. Come we still have yet to get you ready and the sun is already almost high in the sky," Thorin told me and he ushered me outside of the bedroom and led me to the kitchen where Bombur had a large breakfast waiting for me.

There were fried eggs and more fresh bread and honey cakes which were heaven. I ate as much as I could, knowing that food like this would be scarce on the road and once I was stuffed I was ready to dress and begin the ceremony, but Dori seemed to have other plans, the older dwarf appearing from nowhere and ushering me back towards the barn where we had been sleeping.

In the back of the barn, Beorn had set up his tub which was carved from a large boulder for me. It was filled with steaming hot water and a makeshift screen made from a large white sheet had been set up. Dori ordered me to bathe and dress in the shift he had managed to also sew for me. Apparently Beorn had provided him with more material than just for my dress so that he could make some clothes for me. I carefully climbed into the large tub which was only partially filled using the step stool to get in and I sat back in the hot water, sighing in relief. The bruises on my side were still a dark purple, but showed some improvement.

The hot water felt nice on my limbs and I enjoyed the chance to bathe in hot water again. I took my time, using the honey soap which had been provided and once the water grew tepid I climbed out of the bath and dried off with a huge towel. I found a new set of breast bindings which I wound around myself tightly before I pulled on a new pair of small clothes and finished with slipping into my shift. I poked my head around the curtain and found Oin waiting for me.

He had me bring the stool over and sit on it in front of him before he took care with looking over me once more since I had neglected coming to see him for several days. He applied salve to the large slashes on my face and once he was finished he told me to wait for Dori. Dori returned shortly thereafter and I was brought back to Beorn's room, not meeting with anyone else. I was helped into the dress Dori made for me and once it was on, I held back tears.

It was absolutely beautiful. The dress fell down to my ankles and it had long sleeves around the bottom of which was embroidered elegant geometric patterns. The neckline was squared and there were more geometric patterns and flowers embroidered into the material all done in golden colored thread. Dori provided me with a belt which cinched the dress in at my waist and I remained barefooted as I had since our arrival here. A small knock sounded on the door then and I looked over my shoulder towards it as Dori fussed over me.

"Come in," I called and the door was pushed open slightly and Bilbo nervously entered the room, carrying a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a flower crown in the other.

"Everyone is nearly ready," Bilbo told Dori before he turned to me. "You look beautiful," He complimented me and I smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you Bilbo. Are those for me?" I asked the Hobbit, gesturing to the flowers and he nodded, bashfully offering them to me.

"I hope you like them," Bilbo said as I took the bouquet from him and inhaled deeply. It was made of wildflowers, my favourite. Sunflowers, asters, poppies, and cornflowers made for a fragrant and colorful bouquet all brought together with blanket flowers and baby's breath and lavender.

"They're perfect. I can't thank you enough. Either of you. You've made this...I never expected much from a ceremony on the road, but this is more than I could ever imagine," I told both Bilbo and Dori as Dori stopped fussing with my dress and I held both men's gazes as tears filled my eyes.

"You're welcome, my dear," Dori told me as he took the flower crown from Bilbo and gently placed it on top of my head. "Now don't cry. You'll make your eyes all read," Dori fussed and I laughed, gently wiping my eyes with my hand and Bilbo reached in his pocket and rooted around before producing his handkerchief which he offered to me.

"I think you might need this more today," Bilbo told me as he offered it to me and I thanked him as I accepted it from him, drying my eyes and taking a few breaths before pinching my cheeks to entice some color into them. I smiled then and nodded and Dori smiled back looking pleased.

"There, now perfect," Dori told me and I couldn't help the smile that now refused to leave my face.

"Are you nervous?" Bilbo asked me and I turned to look over at him and shook my head.

"No. I never thought I would ever get married, but now that I've met Dwalin, I know he is who I was always meant to be with. He's my One. It's...I just feel lost without him. Like I'm only half of who I'm supposed to be. I wouldn't have it any other way. I have everyone I need right here today," I answered him and Bilbo smiled back at me as another knock came at the door before Thorin poked his head into the room, his hand over his eyes.

"Is she ready?" He asked Dori as the tailor stood back, still admiring his work.

"I am. Is Dwalin?" I asked my uncle and he nodded before he entered the room, lowering his hand as he came to see Dori and Bilbo's handiwork.

"You look...beautiful mizimith," Thorin told me, smiling slightly as Bilbo and Dori slipped out of the room, giving us a moment alone together.

"Thank you," I told my Uncle, reaching out with my free hand and Thorin placed his in mine. I squeezed it as I looked up at him, from under my lashes. "When I was a little girl I always thought adad would be the one giving me away today," I began and Thorin nodded, frowning slightly at my words and he patted my hand gently.

"Your adad would be so proud of the woman you have become mizimith. He lives in you, in everything you do," Thorin told me firmly and I nodded in agreement with his words, squeezing his hand once more.

"He does and I feel him here with me today," I told Thorin honestly before shaking my head and sighing, looking up at my uncle. "Thorin, I've called you adad recently and I want you to know, I've come to see you as a father too. I want you to give me away," I told Thorin firmly, clearing up any doubts that he might have had that it wasn't my wish for him too or any doubts of my meaning behind calling him adad.

"I'd be honored to, mizimith," Thorin told me after a moment, leaning in and bumping his forehead to mine gently. "Are you truly ready for this?" He asked me with a slight frown on his face and I nodded.

"I'm ready. Dwalin and I are of the same mind on this. I'm not doing anything I don't want to do," I assured Thorin and he proffered his arm to me.

"Then let's not keep him waiting," Thorin told me and I slipped my hand through his arm and he led me from the room. Kili and Fili met us in the main room and their mouths fell open in shock as they saw me.

"Wow, you look…," Fili said, trailing off as he tried to find the right word.

"Incredible," Kili finished for his brother, the two brothers smiling. "Dwalin doesn't deserve you," He added and I rolled my eyes at that.

"He's my One and I love him so any doubts the three of you may have, please, remember that this is my choice. You may not like it, but Dwalin has proved himself to me. He's loyal, and honest, and a good man and I know I will be happy with him," I told my three male relatives, trying to clear away any doubts they still might have and Thorin heaved out a sigh before nodding in agreement.

"Loyalty, honor, and a willing heart. I can speak for Dwalin and he is all that you say he is, mizimith. I only wish you would have waited for this quest to have come to an end before you thought of marriage," Thorin grumbled and I turned to him with an earnest expression upon my face.

"We don't know what lies ahead of us or at our journey's end. We've faced so many near death experiences already. Neither Dwalin nor I want to move forward from here without being married. If the worst were to happen at least...at least we could say we were married," I explained to Thorin and he nodded, Fili and Kili frowning as well as they realized what I meant.

I had just nearly died and so had Thorin. We all could have and we still had quite a ways to travel before we reached the mountain. Any of us could die. Ours was a desperate reason for why we were marrying now and not waiting because we could die at any minute upon this quest, but today was a day for joy, not a day for fears or worries about the future.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked my cousins, nervously smoothing out my dress and fidgeting with my flower crown.

"Everyone is in place. Dwalin's out there waiting for you," Fili assured me before he held up the folded cloak I painstakingly embroidered the night before. "I have your cloak. Everything is ready. Are you?" He asked me and I looked down at my bare feet and back up the length of my dress, taking a few deep and steadying breaths and trying to get my thoughts together.

Was I really ready to get married to Dwalin? Was I ready to be a wife to him and everything that it entailed? Yes, I answered those questions right away. While I didn't know Dwalin all that well yet, we had time to get to know one another, a whole lifetime hopefully. I loved Dwalin. He had been so rough around the edges at first and yes he had been mean and he had pushed me away but he had been kind too afterwards. The Dwalin I knew now...I was ready for him to be my husband of that I had no doubts.

"I'm ready, do I look all right?" I asked nervously and I was met with three immediate assurances. Fili and Kili walked outside first and then Thorin led me out into the sunshine. I turned my face up to the sun and Thorin led us around the side of the house. I turned my gaze forward, taking more deep and steadying breaths and concentrating on keeping pace with Thorin feeling my heart begin to race with nervous energy.

Dwalin was waiting for me just around the corner, standing in the garden. Balin stood next to him, standing up as head of the Fundinson family. Thorin and I stopped walking just out of view of the others as Fili and Kili headed down the aisle first, standing on the bride's side to represent my family since Thorin would be the officiant of the ceremony. The Company were all straining their necks to try and see me, Bilbo, Gandalf, and Beorn standing to the front of the party. I heard someone count and suddenly a soft fiddle started playing a slow sweet song and I looked to the front to see Bofur playing for me. A tear welled up in my eye and I brushed it away with Bilbo's handkerchief as Thorin looked to me and I nodded breathing out a slow breath. We walked around the side of the house and into view and I heard a few sighs and gasps as we did so.

Dwalin's mouth fell open when he saw me and I beamed brightly as I took in the sight of my One. I was so excited that if it wasn't for Thorin walking beside me I would have sprinted down the aisle to him. Dwalin seemed nearly as antsy as I was because as soon as we got close to him he stepped forward and reached out a hand for me. There was a chorus of chuckles at this and the music came to an end as Thorin took my hand from his arm and placed it into Dwalin's outstretched hand before stepping forward and turning to face us.

I stepped forward and turned to Dwalin, the both of us beaming at one another. Bilbo stepped slightly forward and I handed my bouquet off to him before Dwalin and I looked to Thorin, both of our hands clasped tightly in each others. Thorin was trying so hard to look stern, but his expression softened as he held up his hands to end any chatter and began the ceremony which would be conducted partially in Khuzdul. First, Thorin began with the Seven Dwarven blessings.

"Mamahdûn Mahal ku' muha sullu khama akrâzu Sulladad" (Blessed are you Mahal who has created everything for the glory of Eru.) Thorin began and I could hear Gandalf quietly translating his words for Bilbo and Beorn.

"Mamahdûn Mahal ku' muha kâmin, abbad ra hanâd. Mamahdûn Mahal ku' muha îbin ra ritîh ni kurdû id-abad. Mamahdûn Mahal ku' muha khazâd ra barraf haded. (Blessed are you Mahal who fashioned the earth, the mountains and the hills. Blessed are you Mahal who fashioned the gems and metals in the heart of the mountain. Blessed are you Mahal who fashioned the dwarves and the seven houses.) Thorin recited and I turned to look at Dwalin who had his eyes on me. I squeezed his hands and he lightly squeezed mine back. I was giddy with joy, slightly unable to believe that I was marrying Dwalin.

"Mamahdûn Mahal ku' gashara khazâd atrâb d'amzur îbin ra ritîh ni kurdû id-abad. Mamahdûn Mahal ku' mahgayada dûmmâ tur naddanhu. Mamahdûn Mahal ku' mahgayada mayasthûn ra mayasthûna." (Blessed are you Mahal who taught the dwarves the skill to work the gems and metals in the heart of the mountain. Blessed are you Mahal who gladdens our Halls through his children. Blessed are you Mahal who gladdens groom and bride.)Thorin finished before he looked to Balin.

"Do you Balin son of Fundin as Head of the House of Fundinson, vow to protect and cherish this darrowdam as she is brought into your family?" Thorin asked Balin who stepped forward and bowed lowly before smiling at me.

"This I vow easily. She shall be a namad to me always," Balin vowed and Thorin nodded before smirking slightly.

"I Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror consent and gladly give my nâthuê kurdu into your care Dwalin son of Fundin," Thorin vowed and I felt Dwalin's body sag slightly in relief at this point. Thorin turned to Fili who was standing behind me then and gestured for him to step forward. He stepped forward and presented the folded cloak, waiting.

"You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection," Thorin told Dwalin who looked to me, as if expecting me to say no. I nodded for him to go on and he broke his hold of my hands to accept the cloak from Fili. He unfurled it and smiled as he took in my handy work before he gently laid it over my shoulders and tied the clasp in the front. "You may recite your vows," Thorin then told us as Dwalin took my hands in his once more.

"Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One. I give ye my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done," Dwalin recited the traditional vows of a marriage between Ones before reciting the most important vow in Khuzdul. "Ni dûmê zasamkhihiya zahar, ni kurduzi zâmkhihi azhâr." (In my Halls you will find a house, in your heart I will find a home.) Dwalin vowed as he stared into my eyes and I could tell the conviction of his vows in his voice and I smiled at him fondly.

"You may present your bead," Thorin informed Dwalin who smiled and he took out his mother's marriage bead and presented it to me. I turned around and he unclasped the chain from around my neck and slid my marriage bead onto it. "I believe you have something else to present," Thorin said then and I frowned in confusion as Dwalin reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring which he presented to me.

"Ori mentioned to me that yah said yah give rings at weddings on this Hegg. I thought maybe…," Dwalin mumbled and I tried not to cry as I offered him my hand. "Which finger does it go on?" He asked me in a quiet voice.

"This one," I told him, showing him and he slid the chunky dwarven ring onto my left ring finger. It was a bit too big for me, but it was obviously reworked to be smaller than it originally had been. I smiled up at Dwalin loving my ring. "It's perfect. Thank you for thinking of it," I told Dwalin and he nodded before holding my hands in his once more.

"You may recite your vows," Thorin told me as soon as we were ready and I nodded, looking at Dwalin and staring into his eyes with a beaming smile on my face.

"My love, you are the one person with whom I can share all that I am. I promise to trust you and to be honest with you. I promise to laugh and play with you, respect you and support you. I promise to cherish you every day we have together. I promise to do all this through whatever life brings us: riches or poverty, health or illness, through good times and bad, until the end of my days," I vowed to Dwalin, choosing more traditional vows from home seeing as Dwalin accepted me, a woman of two worlds. "Tha gaol agam ort agus bithidh gu brath. I love you and I always will. Ni dûmzu zâmkhihi zahar, ni kurdumê zasamkhihi azhâr." (In your Halls I will find a house, in my heart you will find a home.) I told Dwalin, my voice unwavering as I poured my love into every word, my eyes locked with his.

Before Thorin could continue Dwalin leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine firmly, his hands coming to slide down around my waist and draw me closer to him as mine slid around his neck. Thorin cleared his throat loudly and there was a loud chorus of laughter as we broke apart, Dwalin raising his eyebrow and looking slightly peeved.

"You may present your bead and place your braid in Dwalin's hair," Thorin informed me and I nodded, giving Dwalin a look. He rolled his eyes, huffing out a breath and he released me.

I took out my marriage bead for him and presented it to him and he inspected it. It was similar to his courting bead if a little less lopsided since I made it second. He nodded and turned his head to the side and I reached up sectioning off some of his hair before I began to intricately braid his hair, securing the end of the braid with his marriage bead. Once I was finished I tugged the end of his hair slightly and he turned back to me, pulling me to him again and kissing me deeply. Thorin once again cleared his throat and this time when we broke apart Dwalin was very peeved.

"Let it be known that Dwalin son of Fundin and Adaira daughter of Frerin son of Thrain son of Thror are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. I proclaim you yâsûn and yâsith. You may kiss your bride," Thorin proclaimed and Dwalin looked grumbled at Thorin.

"What do yah think I was doing?" Dwalin asked him before he turned back to me and kissed me for a third time. I smiled into the kiss and Dwalin lifted me off of my feet, his arms locked under my butt and we broke our kiss as he spun me around before he raised a fist in the air and cheered. I laughed brightly as he lowered me to my feet and cradled my face in his hands. "Are yah happy yâsith?" He asked me and I bit my lip as I smiled when he called me wife for the first time.

"Happier than you can imagine yâsûn," I told him and he shook his head slightly, a grin on his own face.

"I think I know how yah feel," He told me and I grinned before I reached up on tiptoe to kiss him once more. This kiss was soft and sweet and over too soon as we had congratulations to accept from our friends and family. Dwalin's hand was in mine the entire time and I knew he would keep his vow to stay by my side forever. Our forever had just begun.

Though Dwalin and I wanted to slip away and enjoy some time together now that we were married, it seemed like our family had other ideas for us. They had planned a large picnic on the front lawn for us and I discovered that Beorn and Bombur had made a special cake for our wedding. I was blown away by how much work everyone had put into making this perfect for us.

I sat reclining against Dwalin on the grass enjoying the sunshine and the good food along with the company. Bofur got the music going and Dwalin looked at me and offered me his hand and we reeled around on the grass in our first dance. I laughed and threw my head back as he spun me around, his hand on my hip and I looked up into his eyes as the music stopped, breathing heavily with my arms thrown around his neck.

"Men lananubukhs menu," I told Dwalin before I leaned in and kissed him on tiptoe. Dwalin returned my kiss, pulling me close to him and lifting me off my feet slightly. I heard the others taking the mickey out of us but I just played with the hair at the nape of Dwalin's neck and tried to tune them out even as Bofur and Nori made exaggeratedly loud kissy noises.

"Men lananubukhs menu kurduluh," Dwalin whispered against my lips as he broke our kiss before he pulled away from me, one arm still wrapped around my waist as he turned and flipped off Bofur and Nori. The two dwarves roared with laughter and Dwalin turned back to me shaking his head, his cheeks suspiciously red. I reached up and splayed a hand over one cheek and smiled up at my new husband.

"Ignore them, they're just jealous," I told Dwalin as he stared down at me, an odd expression on his face.

"Aye, they are," Dwalin told me and I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"So...I believe you owe me a ravishing in the shrubbery," I told Dwalin in a low voice, a mischievous smile on my face as I blinked up at him through fluttering eyelashes and Dwalin growled slightly as his hand on my hip tightened slightly.

"Yer pushing my self control woman," Dwalin warned me as he looked down at me, lust and heat in his eye, his pupils blown wide and he shook his head slightly before he slid his hand from my hip into my hand. "Come, let's get yah some more of those honey cakes before the lads eat them all," Dwalin told me, changing the subject and I frowned slightly as he led me back to the others having wanted a moment alone with him.

"I don't think I can eat any more. I'm still full from earlier," I told Dwalin and he chuckled.

"I'm sure yah can. How about we share one?" Dwalin asked me as he led me to a small stretch of blanket next to Bilbo and I shrugged as he sat down, squeaking as he pulled me on top of his lap, making some of the others laugh. I could tell why he did so right away though by what was pressing into my backside and I wiggled my hips slightly in an inviting but innocent sort of way, only for Dwalin to wrap an arm around my waist, stilling my movements.

I sighed and leaned back against Dwalin's reclined legs and listened to the others talk, sharing another honey cake with Dwalin and playing with his hair as I lounged against him, no longer trying anything. Kili and Fili were seated close by and they kept shooting Dwalin and I odd looks and finally Kili spoke up asking his questions.

"So, do we still call you Uncle Dwalin or…?" Kili asked Dwalin as I opened my eyes and looked at my cousin, inhaling the calming scent of wood smoke, cedar, and lemon along with something that was distinctively Dwalin.

"Just Dwalin is fine," Dwalin grunted out as he sipped a mug of hard cider and I hummed before I sat myself up. Dwalin pulled me up the last little bit, spreading his legs out wide and tugging me backwards so that I was sitting between them with his arms wrapped around me. I smiled as I snuggled into his hold, feeling safe and warm in his arms.

"Is no one gonna say just how weird this is?" Kili asked, looking around at the others who were watching our exchange now and Dwalin growled a little bit. I rubbed his knee which was in reach and he calmed slightly and Bofur laughed loudly as he looked between us and Kili.

"Tis' the true nature of love, lad. Often the beauty calms the beast," Bofur said, smiling brightly as his joke was met with hearty laughter and I rubbed Dwalin's knee once more, knowing that it wasn't fun to constantly be the butt of someone's jokes.

"Well...if you're all so good looking where are your lasses then?" I piped up and the dwarves fell silent, looking amongst themselves and Balin, Gloin, and Bombur chortled.

"She's got you there lads," Balin told them and I smiled brightly as I made an over exaggerated gesture of just remembering something and pointed to Kili.

"No wait, isn't there an elf lad pining away for Kili back in Rivendale? I asked the others and Kili's cheeks turned pink as the others including Dwalin began to laugh uproariously.

"They all look the same!" Kili shouted above the laugher, but no one seemed to be listening to him and Fili patted his brother on the back as he sat down, properly embarrassed.

"Keep telling yourself that," I told Kili as the laughter quieted down, a bright smile on my face before I frowned and looked at the others. "So, none of you have lasses waiting for you back home, truly?" I asked the others in the Company with a slightly raised eyebrow and they all shook their heads.

While I knew darrowdams were few in number, I would have thought that at least one or two of them would have a lass waiting for them to return safe.

"Fili's got one alright!" Kili suddenly said, clapping Fili on the back and my eyebrow raised slightly higher as Kili laughed boisterously as Fili hid his face in his hands.

"Shut up!" Fili told his brother, trying to quiet him or strangle him as he tackled him and began to fight with him until Thorin broke up the fight by simply calling their names. Fili grumpily sat back upright as Kili tried to fix his hair and I leaned forward and caught Fili's eye, narrowing my own slightly.

"Spill the beans. I want details nadad," I told Fili and he huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"There's nothing to tell. She's no one," Fili told me grumpily and Thorin stepped into the conversation then, filling me in on who this mysterious darrowdam was.

"She's one of the Dwarven Lord's daughters, Naren. Lord Boren is determined to arrange a union between Fili and his daughter," Thorin told me as Fili sulked and I nodded in understanding, making an "ah" sound as I sat back, playing with Dwalin's hand once more.

"She's not a looker mind yah and she's vile," Dwalin said from behind me and I frowned knowing that Dwalin really wasn't one to make insults lightly.

"That's a bit harsh," Balin jumped in, chastising his brother and Dwalin snorted and rolled his eyes.

"She's horrible. All she cares about is frivolous things. She treats everyone whom she thinks is beneath her horribly," Fili informed me and I frowned deeply at that and shook my head.

"Adad told me once, "If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals,"" I told Fili and Thorin smiled at that as did Balin.

"That certainly sounds like something your father would say," Thorin commented and then he nodded. "And he is right. The Quest only delayed any discussions the Dwarven Lords are likely to have. No doubt they will commence when we reclaim Erebor," Thorin said with a heavy sigh and Fili grumbled a deep frown on his face as he crossed his arms and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them.

"Well, I think that it is likely that Lord Boren won't be pleased to discover that Fili isn't first in line for the throne any more, am I correct?" I asked Thorin and Balin raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly as he looked at me. "After all, there's been no time to inform the Dwarven Lords of my existence. I did write to Aunt Dis, but I doubt she'll inform the Dwarven Lords of the news," I added and Thorin looked thoughtful as he processed the information that I just said, stroking his beard slightly.

"Indeed the Dwarven Lords will not be pleased that they were not informed immediately of your existence," Thorin confirmed and I nodded before looking to Fili.

"You might be free of Naren. It's likely Lord Boren will push less to arrange a union between you and his daughter when he discovers that you are second in line to the throne. That's sure to put a kink in any plans he might have had. In fact, it's sure to put a kink in a lot of people's plans," I said thoughtfully and Balin looked to the hopeful Fili and nodded in agreement.

"She's right lad," Balin told Fili who looked relieved that he might not have to marry Lord Boren's daughter any longer.

"Thank Mahal," Fili sighed out and I smiled as I leaned back into my husband's arms, Dwalin chuckling.

"I don't see why you can't push back against these Dwarven Lords' demands. Doesn't Thorin, as king, have the last say?" I asked aloud and Balin and Thorin sighed and I realized that I had stumbled upon something that bothered the both of them.

"Without the Arkenstone, I remain only king in title. The Dwarven Lords are under no obligation to follow my rule. They follow me because it is in their best interest, but if I make one wrong move they could overthrow me," Thorin informed me and I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I digested that information.

"It makes no sense to me. Durin was king long before the Arkenstone was discovered and Thror was king before it was found too. How is that now the only way the Dwarven Lords will recognize you as king is if you have the Arkenstone?" I asked Balin and Thorin, once again asking the question which I felt had not been sufficiently answered from the get go.

I knew our quest was to reclaim Erebor from Smaug but from the beginning, Gandalf had mentioned the need of a burglar to find the Arkenstone. A stone did not a king make. It was ridiculous. No matter how pretty or shiny it was, it still was a rock. A stupid pointless rock. It wasn't some big sign saying "Whosoever holds this stone, if he be worthy, shall become the king of Durin's Folk."

"Many of the Dwarven Lords served under Thror or are the sons of those who served under Thror. When Thror claimed the Arkenstone to be the King's Jewel, a symbol of his divine right to rule, he created a problem he did not foresee. Now the Dwarven Lords…," Balin said trailing off and I pinched the bridge of my nose as I finished his words.

"See Thorin as their king because he is of Durin's line, but because he doesn't possess the Arkenstone they think they can pick and choose what to listen to," I said and Balin nodded in agreement and Thorin sighed deeply.

"That's why this quest became so necessary. Without the Arkenstone to unite the Dwarves of the Seven Kingdoms there is little I can do, but remain a king in exile," Thorin said, looking down at his hands and I patted Dwalin's hand and he released his hold on me. I scooted forward across the blanket past Bilbo who had been quietly listening to our conversation and I reached Thorin, placing a hand over his. He looked up at me and I squeezed his hand tightly.

"You are far more than a king in exile. You're an honorable dwarf. You're a brother, an uncle, and a friend. A rock does not a king make. If they want a fancy rock. We'll give them a fancy rock. Erebor must be filled with them," I told Thorin firmly and Dwalin laughed loudly from behind me and I turned back to look at my husband who seemed highly amused by my words.

"She'll be a spitfire in the counsel meetings," Dwalin said as he gestured to me and Thorin chuckled at that.

"Always. I have some reforms in mind after all," I said as I scooted back over to my husband.

"Reforms?" Thorin asked me with a raised eyebrow, both he and Balin looking interested.

"For miners and for essential workers in the mountain. The Dwarven Lords are used to a life of luxury and refinement, perhaps it is time some of their wealth goes to pay those who made what they so desire. The Dwarven Lords and the Guild Masters, the corrupt ones anyway, won't like it, but there needs to be better pay and benefits for those who work essential jobs in the mountain," I said as Dwalin rubbed circles on my arm, listening to me talk.

"Aye, you're right lass. We ask miners to do a dangerous and dirty job, they should at least be paid well for their efforts. The same goes for those who do the jobs we often forget still need doing. Do you have any other reforms in mind?" Balin asked me curiously and I nodded.

"Apprenticeships need reforms. There are those who can't also pay to be in an apprenticeship. There needs to be a scholarship fund set in place so that everyone can pursue their Craft. It will pay itself forward in the long run with more skilled craftsmen who will most likely be willing to take an apprentice under their wings," I said and Dwalin leaned down and kissed my cheek then. I frowned slightly and turned my head, looking up at Dwalin and smiling as I did so.

"What was that for?" I asked my husband, a little confused as he looked down at me with an odd expression on his face, his eyes shining through with adoration as he looked down at me.

"Yah never stop surprising me with how compassionate yah are for others," Dwalin told me before he leaned down more closely to me, wrapping his arms around me and picking me up as he slid his legs together before setting me down so that I was sitting in his lap. "Men lananuhukhs menu, Adaira," Dwalin said in a low voice near my ear making me shiver and I reached up with both hands and slid them over his cheeks, cupping his face as I lightly scratched his beard with my fingers.

"Men lananuhukhs menu, Dwalin," I told my husband before he crashed his lips to mine. I sighed into the kiss and Dwalin took full advantage of this fact to slip his tongue into my mouth. Our kiss was slow and soft and sweet and over far too soon. When I pulled away from him, Balin was smiling a knowing smile, Fili and Kili were making disgusted faces, Thorin was pointedly looking away, and Bilbo sighed, looking happy for us.

"No wonder they've not got any lasses back at home if they can't even stand a bit of kissing," Dwalin said, laughing loudly as he took in Fili and Kili's faces and he planted another kiss on my cheeks before holding me to his chest.

"That's not kissing, that was disgusting," Kili said as he put his shoulders up to his ears and rolled them a few times as if he had a shiver down his spine. "It looked like you were trying to eat her face," He added as he stuck out his tongue and made another face.

"Not to mention, that's our sister," Fili added in agreement with his brother's assessment of the situation.

"Aww, I love you both too," I said as I crawled off of Dwalin's lap and over to my cousins, wrapping an arm around both of their necks and pulling them into a tight hug. "Here," I said before I pulled them each to me in turn and planted a big wet kiss on their cheeks. I released them after they wrestled their way out of my arms, everyone laughing behind me as I made my way back to my husband, Fili and Kili wiping my spit off quickly on their shirts.

"Ugh, don't kiss me with lips you just kissed him with," Kili complained as he pulled a disgusted face.

"Why? He doesn't have cooties. I'd know by now if he did," I told my cousins, waggling my eyebrows as I implied that we did a lot of kissing and Thorin joined Fili and Kili in pulling a face and he raised his hands and held them out, to stop me.

"I don't need to hear any more," Thorin said quickly, and Dwalin barked out a laugh at that.

"Well there certainly was no ravishing in the shrubbery," Dwalin said and Thorin fixed his best friend with a glare as I giggled.

"Okay, we shouldn't antagonize Thorin that much. He's been very gracious to us," I reminded Dwalin and he shrugged and kissed the top of my head as Beorn made his way over to us.

Beorn told us that he had something he wished to give us and while I tried to protest against any gifts and assured him that everyone had given us more than enough, especially him for being such a gracious host, Beorn insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer. It seemed this gift was away from the house as Beorn led Dwalin and I past the fence and beyond the trees. Just when I began to worry about our safety, the trees began to thin and we stepped into a clearing. Inside the clearing was a large pool, steam rising up from the surface of the water.

"This is for you, little bunny," Beorn said as I took in the clearing which was more beautiful than some things I had ever seen before. Flowers grew in beautiful fragrant blossoms around the hot spring and the grass was long and lush, gentle and soft underfoot. "I patrol these lands often. It will be safe for you to linger here," Beorn told us and I realized what he meant as I noticed that near a rock there were two bedrolls, a few blankets and a large basket. Even though he wasn't outwardly saying it, he was offering this place to Dwalin and I for a short honeymoon or at least for a little privacy from the others.

"Thank you, this is beautiful. I've never seen anything like this before," I told Beorn and he smiled, nodding his head before he turned and left the way we had come. I turned to Dwalin, a bright smile on my face and jumped about half a foot when another voice spoke.

"It's also my gift to the two of you," Thorin said as he trudged out of the woods on the same path as Beorn and crossed his arms over his chest. "We set out for Mirkwood on the dawning of the fourth day from now. I need both of your minds on the quest when we leave from here," Thorin told us as he looked between Dwalin and I.

"They will be," Dwalin assured Thorin, placing a hand on Thorin's arm and Thorin nodded at that.

"I hope so. You'll find food and supplies by that rock," Thorin told us, nodding to the supplies I had already seen. "I'll take my leave of you," Thorin told us, looking antsy to get out of there and he turned around and began to leave quickly, probably wanting to get way out of ear shot before anything happened. I strode forward and placed a hand on Thorin;s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks and he turned to face me and I wrapped my arms around him, folding him into a hug.

"Thank you adad. For arranging this. For everything. I know that we don't have much on the road, but it truly was everything that I've always wanted," I assured Thorin as he wrapped his arms around me and he hugged me tightly for a moment before pulling back and bumping his forehead to mine gently.

"I'm glad that it was everything you hoped for mizimith," Thorin told me before he nodded his head towards Dwalin. "Your husband is waiting for you," He told me and he hugged me tightly once more before letting go and turning around and walking away. I stood for a long moment staring after him before pivoting on my heel and turning around to look at Dwalin with a shy smile on my face. He was standing where I had left him, his hands down by his side, watching me closely as if assessing my body language.

"So," I said as I took a few steps towards him.

"So," Dwalin answered me, closing the distance between us and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"We're finally alone," I sighed as I leaned my head against his chest and breathed in the calming scent of cedar and lemon which even now still clung to his clothes.

"Aye," Dwalin said as he rubbed soft circles on my back.

"Can I ask why you seem uninterested in my advances earlier?" I asked Dwalin in a quiet voice as I put my chin against his chest and looked up at him, wondering why Dwalin hadn't seemed to like what he always had before. He sighed deeply and brought one of his hands up to my head and he ran his fingers through the fringe of my hair.

"Cause yah deserve better than some romp in the hay," Dwalin finally answered me in a low voice and I frowned and unwound one arm from around his waist and reached up, cupping the side of his face, gently caressing it. "I didn't know about all this. I kept trying tah figure out a way tah give yah more than just a ravishing in the shrubbery," Dwalin told me and I sighed and pushed myself up on tiptoe and lightly pressed my lips to Dwalin's before pulling back.

"I don't care where I am as long as I am with you. A house, a shack, a palace, even a barn. I don't care. This is certainly a step up from a barn shared with the entire Company, but I know we are on the road. I know privacy is hard to come by. As long as I get to have your arms around me, that's all I care about," I assured Dwalin and he sighed deeply before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

Our soft slow kiss turned heated all too quickly as I reached up with free hands and began to comb my fingers through Dwalin's beard. He growled into the kiss and he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he backed me up against a rock. I continued to play with his beard as I felt him grow hard against me and his hands began to explore higher than my waist, slipping over my sides,and reaching even higher than that. His hands finally found my breasts and I gasped out a sigh which turned into a moan.

Dwalin used this to his advantage and slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I shuddered as his fingers danced over my hardening nipples through my clothes and I rocked down on his hard length. Dwalin growled and broke this kiss, the both of us breathing heavily and I tried to regain my senses, caught up in all the new sensations and feelings that were coursing through my body.

"We don't have to do anything you're not ready for amrâlimê," Dwalin told me as he rested his forehead against mine and I reached up with one hand, placing it on the side of his face.

"And if I am ready?" I asked Dwalin in a soft voice, and his eyes widened slightly in surprise before he regained his composure.

"Then we'll go as far as yah wish," Dwalin told me and I nodded, humming as I carded my fingers through his hair while Dwalin rubbed his hand up and down the length of my back. I looked into his eyes and nodded.

"I trust you," I told Dwalin and he sighed out a long breath before nodding and he cupped both hands around my cheeks and kissed me fiercely before we wrapped ourselves so close in one another that it was hard to figure out where I began and Dwalin ended.

**Khuzdul-**

Mizimith- Little jewel

Adad- Father

Ghivashel-Treasure of treasure

Abbad, amrâlimê - I'm here, my love

Hôfukel-Joy of all joys

Azaghâlûh- My warrior

Menu tessu- You mean everything to me

Namad- Sister

Nâthuê kurdu- Daughter of my heart/ Heart daughter

Yâsûn-Husband

Yâsith- Wife

Amrâlimê- My love

Azaghâlûh- My warrior

Men lananubukhs menu- I love you

Kurduluh- My heart

Nadad- Brother


	45. Honeymoon

**Hello once again! I am going to be busy tommorow so I am posting this chapter a little early so I don't forget. Hope you all enjoy!**

**xoxo Mels**

* * *

The sun had already set quite a long time ago and the stars had come out, dotting the night sky above us. I laid on Dwalin's bare chest, my body draped over his, staring into the campfire which heated my skin almost as much as Dwalin did. A blanket covered us, draped low over my hips and Dwalin was running a hand over my bare back as he stared up at the night sky, the both of us catching our breath after another vigorous and ardent love making session.

We had found an insatiable need to be one with each other and only now that we both were exhausted did we part from one another. Any fears that either of us might have had before had been assuaged in each other's arms. We shared a mutual trust and respect for one another and I knew that in Dwalin's arms I would always be safe.

Sex with Dwalin was in one word...amazing. Once I had assured him that I wouldn't break he no longer held back the bulk of his lust and passion. I never once felt unsafe with Dwalin and as passionate as he was, he was also understanding and gentle and patient with me knowing that I was still a virgin. I had been surprised with myself, having taken control of the situation a bit in order to set Dwalin at ease, the man having been unsure at first if he should touch me or not. Once I had told him to touch me he had never stopped.

"That was…," Dwalin panted out, still rubbing circles on my back with his knuckles and I nodded, humming as I stretched lithly and buried my face into his chest.

"Mind blowing," I finished for my husband and Dwalin chuckled, the motion lifting me up and down.

"Aye, that it was," Dwalin agreed with me as I looked up at my husband and I shivered slightly as his knuckle brushed over a sensitive bit of skin on my side. "Are yah cold kurdel?" Dwalin asked me, looking down at me and he pulled the blanket that covered us up higher on my body.

"No, just a bit ticklish," I admitted as I squirmed slightly, pushing myself up on his chest a little higher and laying my head down on his shoulder.

"Oh, are yah now?" Dwalin asked me wiggling his eyebrows up and down and I pulled back to look at him and saw that he had a large grin on his face.

"Don't you dare," I warned my husband with a slight smile on my face, squirming again as he lightly brushed his hand over that sensitive spot once more.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I like yah where yah are right now." Dwalin told me and one of his hands slid lower until it cupped my bare butt cheek and he squeezed it, his other hand sliding up my back and tracing over my tattoos. "So these are the tattoos yah spoke of," Dwalin remarked as he took his time inspecting my body closer now that our initial lust had been satiated.

"Aye. Nothing over the top like Thorin's. I just felt like I needed something to remind me of my family after I lost adad," I explained to Dwalin as I lazily played with his hair.

"Maybe after we reclaim Erebor yah can get a dragon to remind yah of how we slayed Smaug," Dwalin told me and I raised an eyebrow at that and snorted.

"I think that would look better on you, azaghâlûh," I told my husband before shrugging. "I'm hardly the dragon slaying type," I added and Dwalin smirked at that.

"Maybe a bunny then," Dwalin told me and I slapped his arm as he laughed.

"Be nice," I told him and he chuckled once more before sobering.

"I am. A bunny to remind yah of the skin changer," Dwalin said before his expression turned dark and I sighed heavily knowing where he was going with this.

"He doesn't mean anything by the name. He calls Bilbo little bunny too. Beorn's just being friendly," I assured my husband, running my hand over his chest in different patterns of khuzdul runes.

"Too friendly if yah ask me," Dwalin grumbled and I rolled my eyes at that and sat up slightly before leaning down and kissing him deeply. Sweeping my tongue against the seam of his lips until he granted me entrance which was immediate. He growled and pressed me closer to him as I held his face between my hands and kissed him deeply and languidly before pulling back from him.

"Don't speak ill of our host," I told Dwalin as I looked down at him, carding my fingers through his beard. "He's letting us make use of this place for some privacy. That is...unless you want to go back to the barn with my uncle and my cousins, and your brother, and the Company…," I said squeaking slightly in surprise as Dwalin pulled me back into our kiss and flipped us over simultaneously so that he was above me. He carefully held himself off of me so that he was laying on top of me skin pressed against skin, but his full weight was not crushing me.

"I'm grateful for the privacy, but I'd rather like the bear to keep his paws off my wife," Dwalin growled slightly as he looked down at me and I smiled up at him, playing with his hair and pushing it behind his ears before I began playing with his beard once more.

"We leave for Mirkwood soon. Just enjoy this time we have together while we can," I told my husband and he smiled down at me, leaning in for another kiss, this one soft and sweet, before pulling back once more.

"I intend too," He told me in a soft voice before he rolled to the side and sat up beside the fire. "Let's see what they packed for us to eat," Dwalin told me and I grinned as I sat up on my knees on the bed roll, wrapping the blanket which Dwalin had thrown off of himself around me. Dwalin walked naked across our camp to the basket of food and he brought it back over to me, sitting down beside me and I snuggled into my husband's side. "Hungry, yâsith?" Dwalin asked me as he opened the basket and began going through it.

"Famished, yâsûn," I replied as I bit my lip and took in the very striking figure of my naked husband as the fire light licked his impressive body. Dwalin looked at me side long and caught me staring at him and he chuckled.

"Plenty of time still for that, lass. Better eat first," Dwalin told me before he passed me a plate filled with baked goods, fruits, and cheeses. He poured me a mug of mead as well and began to make up a plate for himself. I knew he was right, but I couldn't help myself. There was a fire in my belly and the fire that I felt in my veins when I was close to Dwalin only grew hotter when I was with him so intimately.

Dwalin and I conversed in low voices as we ate and I humored him by finishing my plate even though I didn't really feel all that hungry at least in that sense. After our late dinner, Dwalin suggested that we take a swim in the hot springs. I was looking forward to readily having access to hot water. It certainly was a luxury here in Middle Earth. Dwalin slipped into the water which was lit by firelight first, checking the depth of the pool. He waded a few feet in before nodding and turning back to me, deeming that it was safe.

I dipped my toes into the water first and found the water temperature to be pleasant and so I slipped into the water excitedly, only to hiss in a bit of pain as a certain part of my anatomy was lowered into the water. I made a face as I walked on tiptoe over to where Dwalin was sitting and he reached out for me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to him, sitting me on his lap while he sat on a rock which was buried in the water and made a sort of seat in the pool.

"Aye, you'll be a bit sore lass," Dwalin said as he saw my face and I hummed slightly as he ran his knuckles down my spine. "The water should help," He added and I nodded in agreement.

"It certainly feels nice. This is amazing. I've never seen anything quite like this before," I said to Dwalin as I looked around the clear pool, the water of which steamed. It felt like a perfect bath and seemed to be fed from under the water, most likely by a geothermal vent.

"You'll love the baths in Erebor then. There's geothermal vents that run under the mountain and heat the water throughout the mountain," Dwalin told me and I raised an eyebrow slightly in surprise.

"Truly? So there is plumbing?" I asked Dwalin in surprise, having not expected this.

"Aye, the whole mountain is piped and plumbed," Dwalin answered me and I smiled brightly and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Mahal. That makes things so much easier. It's nice to know that we'll have a few modern luxuries," I said, glad to find out that I would not have to deal with chamber pots like I was forced to when we were in Bree. Elves had privies of a sort, but it wasn't the same as a modern bathroom. Having hot running water would be nice and a luxury in this world.

"What'd yah think it would be like?" Dwalin asked me with a snort and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I wasn't sure what to expect really. I've never lived inside a mountain before, remember." I reminded my husband and he made a sound of acknowledgement.

"Aye, that's right. I forget sometimes," He told me before he placed a kiss on my shoulder. "Yah'll like it I think. It's not as oppressive as people think, living inside the mountain, not when yah can feel the mountain if yah know what I mean," Dwalin said as he pressed a kiss to my opposite shoulder.

"What does Stone Sense feel like to you? I've wondered. When we were in the Misty Mountains I felt this feeling in the pit of my stomach like a niggling sensation. It led me onwards through the tunnels and that's how I found my way out," I said as I turned and looked back at my husband and he frowned as he considered my words.

"It's like as yah said, a sensation in yer gut leading yah onwards. For some it's a strong feeling and for some it's barely there. Those with the biggest Stone Sense make the best miners as they can anticipate cave ins and weak stone," Dwalin explained to me and I nodded in understanding before turning around and wrapping my arms around Dwalin's neck and bumping my forehead gently to his.

Dwalin looked up into my eyes and reached up, caressing the side of my face as his other hand rubbed my back. It gently ran across my skin making me shiver once more as it brushed over my ticklish skin and then his hand was trailing up my belly and between the slope of my breasts. His hand found my right breast easily and he tweaked a nipple which began to harden as I groaned and sunk my fingers into his beard.

His mouth lowered to my left breast and he pulled my other nipple into his mouth sucking on it with a gentle pressure. I rocked my core against his leg, feeling him harden beneath the water and I pulled him from my breast and crashed my mouth to his. The sound of crickets and owls hooting in the trees behind us was the music to our passion as Dwalin and I slaked our need for each other once more that night.

Late that night, Dwalin and I laid on our conjoined bedrolls, two blankets pulled up over our nude forms. Dwalin was holding me in his arms tightly as if he was afraid that if he let me go I would disappear. I laid staring up at the night sky unable to sleep just yet. I could feel the rise and fall of Dwalin's chest beneath me as I was laying across his upper body, my head tucked under his chin. I thought he was asleep, but was surprised when he voice cut through the night.

"Can't sleep?" Dwalin asked me quietly, his face slightly illuminated in the dying glow of the fire.

"Mmm, I'm just looking at the stars. They're different here," I told my husband as I searched the night sky for any star or constellation that looked familiar and still finding none. I had studied this new night sky for months and I was certain that it was different now. "I guess that is one way I can tell that this isn't a dream. Sometimes I'm afraid that I'll wake up and this all will have just been a dream," I admitted to my husband and he pulled me closer to him and planted a kiss to the top of my head.

"If this is a dream, I will kill whoever tries to wake us," Dwalin told me in a low voice and I turned so that I could see him. He was frowning deeply and looking grave and I reached up and gently caressed his face.

"Abbad, sanâzyung," I told Dwalin, repeating it again as he looked down at me and I pushed myself up and leaned down and kissed him, slow and sweet. "I'm not going anywhere," I assured my husband as I pulled back and continued to caress the side of his face.

"Yah better not," Dwalin warned me as he held me tightly and I bumped my forehead to his gently before laying my head back down under his chin and yawning deeply. "Sleep, amrâlimê," Dwalin told me softly, rubbing my back once more and I hummed tiredly and snuggled against him.

"Men lananubukhs menu, Dwalin," I told my new husband with a smile on my face and he kissed the top of my head once more.

"Men lananubukhs menu, Adaira," Dwalin responded before he began to hum an unfamiliar song which lulled me to sleep in his arms.

The next morning when I awoke it was to the smell of something cooking. I found myself under both blankets, buried in a little cocoon of warmth and when I rolled over and opened my eyes it was to the sight of my husband in the buff making breakfast. I smiled sleepily and buried my face into the blankets to ward off the morning chill from nipping at my nose. I frowned as I realized what this meant. We were on the very cusp of autumn and Durin's Day was approaching. That was apparent in the chilly start to the morning.

I stretched languidly beneath the blankets and searched around for a shirt to cover myself with, but I couldn't find mine, only Dwalin's. I shrugged before pulling it on over my nude body. It swallowed me, hanging off of me very loosely and as the neck was far bigger than my own, it hung off my shoulder. I sat up, holding the blankets close to me still as I shivered slightly, but I smiled as I looked to my husband once more.

"Good morning, neach-gaoil," I said in a sleep gruff voice and Dwalin turned his gaze to me and smiled.

"Morning, uzfakuh," Dwalin returned the greeting as his eyes roved over my body before coming back up to my face. "How'd yah sleep?" He asked me and I smiled at him, looking down and playing with my hands slightly before looking back up.

"Better than I have for quite a long time," I admitted to my husband and he nodded in agreement with my words.

"Aye, the same for me. Just knowing yah were safe in my arms put me at ease," Dwalin told me as he turned back to the cast iron skillet that was sitting in the fire and stirred what he was cooking in it.

"Well, we never need to be apart again, mo chridhe. My place is at your side," I told Dwalin and he smiled at that as I reminded him that there was nothing keeping us apart anymore.

"As mine is at yours," Dwalin told me before he beckoned me closer to the fire. "Come, can't have anyone saying I'm not feeding my yâsith," Dwalin said before he smirked as his eyes roved over me once more. "Besides, yah might be a bit warmer over here," He added and I snorted and I pulled myself up to my knees, wrapping one of the blankets around my shoulders before I crossed the distance to him by walking on my knees. I sat down again beside him and Dwalin pulled me into his side, wrapping his arms around me and he tilted my chin up, planting a kiss on my lips.

"Morning," Dwalin said in a husky voice as he pulled back and looked down at me and I bit my bottom lip as I smiled and reached up, running a hand along his cheek whilst scratching the edge of his beard.

"Morning," I told him before pushing myself up slightly and sealing my lips over his once more. Dwalin grumbled low in his throat as one hand traveled lower on my body and squeezed my ass and I tangled my hands into his hair and ran my fingers through it before gently running them over his bald head. When we broke apart for air that lust filled look was back in Dwalin's eyes, but he gently sat me back down and turned back to the fire.

"Here, this should warm yah right up," Dwalin told me in a gruff voice as he picked up a steaming tin cup and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked as I accepted it from him, inhaling a bit of the fragrant steam before blowing on the top of the liquid.

"Tea?" Dwalin said, the word sounding more like a question and I hummed slightly in surprise. "Dori mentioned that yah were partial to it," He added, looking a bit hesitant.

"I am, thank you mo chridhe," I assured Dwalin and he raised an eyebrow at me as I pressed the cup into my cold hands to warm them as I let the tea cool.

"Mo chridhe?" Dwalin asked me, his pronunciation slightly off and I smiled at him and nodded.

"It means my heart. Which is exactly what you are," I explained to my husband and he kissed the top of my head before he began to plate up our food. I raised the cup to my lips and took a sip, making a face which I tried to hide as a bitter taste filled my mouth.

The tea was strong and a bit over steeped. It also needed something, but I could tell that it was peppermint, chamomile, and something lemony. It wasn't exactly bad, but it wasn't exactly good either. Dwalin looked to me as he passed me a plate of food piled high and he raised an eyebrow, still looking a bit hesitant.

"Is it okay?" Dwalin asked me as I set my cup down by my feet and picked up my fork, digging into the eggs which Dwalin had cooked and taking a big bite of them. I again had to hide a face as I bit into a burnt bit of egg so I smiled and nodded as I forced myself to swallow.

"Yeah, it's really good. Thank you, mo chridhe," I thanked my husband and Dwalin fixed me with a look that said he didn't buy my words.

"Then why are yah making that face?" Dwalin asked me with a slightly raised eyebrow and I caved and set my plate down on my lap and put a hand on his arm, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, I really am, it's just…," I began hurriedly and Dwalin began to chuckle loudly, cutting off my words.

"Yah can tell me if I've made a mistake lass," Dwalin assured me and I sighed out a breath and chuckled myself before holding up a burnt bit of egg with my camp fork.

"Well, it's a little burnt, but it's the thought that counts," I admitted to my husband and he laughed again nodding in agreement.

"Least I got the tea right," Dwalin said and I grimaced once more, sorry that I had to burst his bubble.

"Almost right," I corrected him before looking into the basket of food that had been packed for us and triumphantly holding up a small jar of honey. "Honey helps," I said, adding a bit to my tea before I leaned over and kissed Dwalin soundly. "I really do appreciate it mo chridhe," I told my husband earnestly and he nodded before smirking.

"Should have warned yah lass, I'm a terrible cook," Dwalin admitted to me and I laughed at that. "Yah should have seen when Thorin and I went out hunting. Each of us would pack rations that didn't need more than heatin' up," Dwalin told me and I shook my head at that.

"Well, at least one of us knows how to cook. I can't promise I'll be good at everything else, but I can promise that you won't go hungry. I'll leave the hunting to you and you can leave the cooking to me," I told my new husband and he nodded a grin on his face.

"Aye, I can agree to that lass. If we hadn't promised the skin changer to not hunt on his lands I'd be hunting for something now," Dwalin grumbled and I put a hand on his arm and rubbed his arm slightly.

"We'll be moving on from here soon enough," I reminded him and Dwalin hummed in agreement before pulling me closer to him as if he was worried that I would disappear.

We sat together and finished our food making light conversation as we did so and the entire time our hands were caressing one another and we were generally touching. Once we finished breaking our fast, Dwalin and I sat in front of the fire, my head in Dwalin's lap as he rubbed his knuckles up and down my back. I stared into the fire, a hand wrapped around Dwalin's knee as I pressed my face into his skin, just enjoying our newfound closeness.

"How are yah feeling today?" Dwalin asked me as he continued to massage my back, working out the tension in my shoulders now.

"A little sore," I admitted to him, feeling the deep internal twinging between my legs every time I moved and I rolled over and looked up at my husband. "But I don't regret anything we did yesterday," I assured my husband before he could feel guilty.

"Can't say I do either, but we best take it slow today," Dwalin told me, a soft smile on his face and I hummed in agreement.

"I'd have to agree with you. I just can't seem to get enough of you though," I told my husband honestly and he nodded as he looked down at me. His eyes roving over me again.

"The feeling is mutual lass," Dwalin assured me before he suggested that we take another swim. I got to my feet and slipped out of his tunic and was the first to sink into the warm water, Dwalin following behind me.

His arms came up from behind me and wrapped around me and he pressed his face into my left shoulder as we stood in the water and I hummed as I reached back and put a hand on his head before turning in his arms so that I was facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, soft and sweet and Dwalin picked me up having me wrap my legs around his waist before he led us deeper into the water and back over to the rock that was sunken into the pool which acted as a sort of seat. I sat in his lap once more, clinging to him as I enjoyed the relaxation that the hot water afforded my body.

The bruises over my skin were turning from purple to yellow and while my broken finger still burned with pain it was manageable. My ribs still hurt if I moved too quickly, but I no longer felt pain when I breathed in too deeply. As for my face, while the gashes itched something fiercely they were less painful than they had been when I had first received them. Dwalin seemed to have caught me taking stock of my injuries as he got a strange look about his face.

"What happened to yah in the goblin tunnels?" Dwalin asked me suddenly and I started at that. It wasn't like I wasn't expecting for him to ask the question eventually, but he had caught me slightly off guard.

"I...when we were falling down that chute somehow I got separated from all of you and fell into a deeper tunnel. I could somehow tell that I was very deep beneath the mountain. I found myself in some sort of cavern that was lit by glow worms, but I couldn't see all that well. There was this large pile of bones where I fell. I probably wasn't the only one to get lost down there," I started to explain and Dwalin started to rub my back, just listening and letting me talk as he watched my face.

"I had to improvise a torch because I couldn't see if there was a way out so I slipped off my breast bindings and took a leg bone and lit it. There was just enough light for just long enough that I managed to find a crack in the rocks ahead of me. I was scared. Really scared. I wasn't sure where all of you were and I didn't know where I was. Then I heard this voice calling out for me. I thought it was one of you calling for help so that got me moving," I continued to explain and Dwalin frowned as he listened to me.

"Yah heard a voice?" He asked me and I nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, it was, I don't know what it was. I found out my pack was too big to fit through the rocks so I had to leave whatever I didn't think was necessary behind. Then I keep moving forward. I made it into another large cavern and the voice kept calling me forward like a siren. Then I got this sensation in my stomach when I touched the stone and I remembered what adada told me about Stone Sense so I decided to follow the feeling. I'd never seen mountains before let alone travelled through them or been lost in them, but I had to trust that Mahal would guide me back to you," I told Dwalin leaning forward and pressing my forehead to his.

"I thought I was wrong after a while though. I had followed the sensation and it led me through twists and turns in these winding tunnels and I was scared because I wasn't sure I could find my way back if I had been wrong but then I broke into another cavern. It was like nothing I had ever seen before," I told Dwalin, smiling and shaking my head as I remembered what I had seen in those tunnels.

"It felt so much different, welcoming even. I found a torch while searching around and lit it and...on the walls the symbol of Durin the Deathless was carved into the wall. There was this stone table and the runes were old, but part of what the translation spoke of was of Durin. The walls were studded with gemstones and with ore veins and I started singing about Durin and then as I did this image, the image of an oak tree, the same as the brooch I found the one that brought me here, it appeared on the walls along with an inscription. I wrote it down, it's back with my things," I explained to Dwalin who was staring at me in surprise as I continued to speak.

"And then, then my love, Mahal spoke to me. He told me that more than Durin was meant to find those halls," I told my husband and he started at that.

"You spoke to Mahal?" He asked me and I nodded earnestly.

"He warned me of what was about to happen and then I found my way out. I found my way back to you. There was another tunnel and it led out to the upper levels of the goblin town. I tried to make my way down to you, but I got lost and then when I rounded a corner I was captured by the goblins. They brought me to Azog and you know the rest," I finished my story and Dwalin nodded before falling silent. I watched him, biting my lip and then turning worried as he continued to remain silent for quite a few moments.

"Dwalin…?" I asked and he broke out of his stupor and wrapped his arms more tightly around me.

"Sorry lass, I was only thinking...if yeh hadn't have been a darrowdam," Dwalin said and he shook his head before burying his face into my chest and I folded my arms around him and murmured quiet assurances that we were both safe and that I was there in his arms. Once Dwalin calmed he looked up at me and caressed the side of my face with his hand.

His reaction to my story startled me. I knew that the road ahead of us was a dangerous one. It would be for the best if we spoke now about what lay before us. If we both prepared for the worst.

"Dwalin, as much as I do not wish to speak of such a thing, especially now, we must consider...Mirkwood," I brought up the topic that was weighing heavily on my mind and Dwalin shook his head, his expression turning grim.

"I'd rather not talk about it lass, just leave it for now," Dwalin told me and I bit my lip, worrying it between my teeth. I didn't exactly want to talk about the possibility of losing Dwalin either, but I was thinking rationally about the future.

"Dwalin, you and I both know the truth. Azog is still hunting us and he most likely wants me dead more than Thorin right now seeing as I humiliated him in front of his army. Beorn and Gandalf won't come out and say it but it is clear to me that they both fear Mirkwood. Then there is still the matter of Smaug to consider," I pressed and I shrank back away from Dwalin when he lashed out at me in anger.

"I said leave it!" Dwalin shouted at me as I pressed myself as far away from him as his hold on me would allow and as his hold slacked around my waist I pushed out of it and took a few steps away from him, crossing my arms over my chest as I bit my lip and looked down at my feet, feeling very unsure of myself in that moment.

"Ah fûsak, Adaira, I'm sorry lass," Dwalin said looking gutted as he saw me shrink away from him and he reached out gently with one hand in my direction. "I shouldn't have shouted at yah like that lass, please, can we talk about this?" Dwalin asked me, sighing loudly and I nodded, placing my hand in his and allowing him to me closer to him again. He very gently wrapped his arms around me again and he pressed his forehead into my shoulder, sighing loudly again.

"I just...I can't think about all that lass. I'd be lying if I told yah that I'm not afraid of losing yah amrâlimê. Yer right there's still Azog and Mirkwood and Smaug. I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect yah. That yah'll get hurt because of my failure again," Dwalin admitted to me as he lifted his head from my shoulder and looked me in the eyes, which were filled with fear and remorse.

"That's something I need to know. That's something we need to walk about. I don't want you to bottle that up inside. It's not yours to carry alone any more mo chridhe," I told Dwalin as I rubbed the top of his head before placing a kiss to it. "Your fears are my fears. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of losing you Dwalin," I told my husband, sitting in his lap once more as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"We need to go into this being of the same mind. Our expectations for one another need to be the same. If there is something that I can do to put you more at ease when we leave from here, than please just tell me," I continued as I looked down at my husband and he nodded in understanding and I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, long slow and sweet.

"I know we don't know each other all that well, but I hope we can use this time to get to know one another a little better," I told him as we pulled away from each other and rested our foreheads together.

"I'd like that, lass," Dwalin told me and I snuggled deeper into his arms, my head coming to rest on his chest, right under his chin.

"I feel safest when I am in your arms," I admitted to my husband and he planted a kiss to the top of my head.

"I feel calmer having yah close to me," Dwalin admitted to me and I smiled as I listened to his steady heart beat under my ear knowing that no matter what the road ahead of us brought, Dwalin and I at least had a better understanding of one another. We would get through this, together.

Khuzdul-

Kurdel- Heart of all hearts

Azaghâlûh- My warrior

Yâsith- Wife

Yâsûn- Husband

Abbad-I'm here

Sanâzyung- perfect (true/pure) love (Reserved for Ones)

Amrâlimê-My love

Men lananubukhs menu- I love you

Uzfakuh- My greatest joy

Fûsak- Rhymes with Duck and starts with an F

Gaelic-

Neach-gaoil- Beloved

Mo chridhe- My heart


	46. Within the Shadow of Mirkwood

**Hello once again everyone! What? A second chapter this week? Yes! I have enough chapters written ahead at the moment that I am able to gift you with this update for the 4th of July. **

**Some descriptions of Mirkwood are taken straight from the Hobbit. Of course anything from the Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and any lines from the movie belong to Peter Jackson. **

**Everything else belongs to little old me. **

**Please enjoy this update!**

**Xoxo Mels!**

* * *

Dwalin and I had stayed in our little sanctuary for as long as we could, enjoying our time alone together away from the others. It was a time to get to know one another better and a time to have our honeymoon. The morning of our departure from Beorn's house was upon us and Dwalin and I stared at one another in the dim glow of the campfire. Neither of us had gotten much sleep that night, our time mostly spent making love to one another beneath the stars, knowing that finding time or privacy for such things was about to be nonexistent.

Dwalin rolled slightly towards me and kissed the top of my head before he rolled out of our cocoon of blankets, ensuring that they were still covering me, and rose to his feet, stretching and yawning. The first hints of dawn were lighting the horizon and we still had to pack up our camp and return to the house to ready ourselves to move out for Mirkwood. Dwalin stoked the fire as I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach and sighed, already mourning the loss of the time alone with my husband.

I apparently fell into a doze for a few minutes as I was reawoken by Dwalin shaking my shoulder and when I lifted my head he had a cup of tea waiting for me. I had shown him how to brew a proper cup after he insisted he learn and he had actually gotten quite good at it. I sat up, Dwalin fixing the blankets over my shoulders and yawned before I started blowing on the liquid, steam rising off of it into the cool morning air.

Dwalin walked around the camp in the buff, more awake than I was and he began looking for anything we might have misplaced in our haste such as clothing. He held up part of my underthings with a smirk which had been caught on the low branch of a tree and I snorted and rolled my eyes as he came back with them. After drinking my tea, the two of us dressed and ate the last of the honey cakes and bread before packing up our bed rolls and then Dwalin doused the fire.

I took one last look at our campsite and frowned, not ready to leave just yet and already missing the time alone with my new husband. Dwalin walked over to me and turned my face towards his, kissing me deeply before he pulled away and caressed the side of my face.

"Maybe the skin changer will let us come back on our anniversary," Dwalin told me and I smiled at that.

"Maybe. It would be nice to come back," I agreed with my husband before I slipped my hand into his and the two of us set off back on the almost invisible path back towards Beorn's house.

We enjoyed these last few moments together in silence and I leaned my head against Dwalin's shoulder. Despite him carrying most of our supplies, he juggled everything so that he could wrap an arm around my waist and pull me flush against him. Dwalin had told me that he felt calmer when I was within his range of sight.

He didn't need to be constantly touching me, but it made him feel more at ease if he could physically see me. I thought it was good that we had time to talk about what would make it easier for us to travel moving forward. Now I knew that I should stay in Dwalin's line of sight so he could confirm I was safe for himself. I knew that it wouldn't be different for just Dwalin and I moving forward but for the Company as well. The dynamics had changed.

With that being said, Dwalin trusted every member of the Company with me, including Nori now even if he didn't trust the thief so much when we had started off on this quest. Before long Beorn's house came into view. Beorn himself was outside chopping wood with his massive axe and as we approached the house he turned around, always on guard, relaxing when he saw it was just us.

"Welcome back little bunny," Beorn greeted me as Dwalin and I entered the gate and walked up to the door of his house.

"Thank you and thank you again for your gift," I thanked Beorn and he waved his hand, a knowing look on his face as he looked between myself and Dwalin.

"Life is short and precious. We must cherish the time we have with one another," Beorn said and I nodded in agreement at his words. "You'll find your kin readying to leave for Mirkwood inside," Beorn directed us and I bowed my head to him, thanking him once more before taking Dwalin's hand in mine and leading him into the house.

When we walked inside we were met with the sight of Thorin and Lyssaria standing almost nose to nose, both of them looking ready to kill one another. Gandalf was trying to intervene in whatever fight that was going on between the two of them and the three of them looked up when Dwalin and I entered Beorn's home.

"Mizimith," Thorin said in a cool voice as he took a step back from Lyssaria before he stepped forward to greet us. I frowned, looking between my uncle and my cousin who now had her arms crossed as she glared holes into my uncle's back.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I stepped forward and gave Thorin a brief hug before stepping back to my husband's side, Thorin and Dwalin clapping each other on the back.

"Nothing that concerns you," Thorin told me and I raised an eyebrow at that, frowning at my uncle.

"Actually, I think this does concern her," Lyssaria said as she spoke up, her voice sounding cool and snapish. "I've tried to inform your idad that I have decided to venture into Mirkwood with you," Lyssaria said, turning and addressing me.

"And as I have already told you, you are not joining us Elf," Thorin snapped back and I raised my hands, stepping between the two of them before they could really start arguing. It was far too early for this.

"Why do you wish to travel with us? We have Orcs hunting us down and our road is hardly safe," I asked Lyssaria and she shrugged as she hugged herself with her arms.

"My mother is of Mirkwood as am I. I might not have been raised in the forest, but I have a better chance of making it through than any of you. I want to go with you. I can be your guide. I don't care about your treasure or your mountain. I just want to see where my mother once lived," Lyssaria told me and I looked at her for a long moment before nodding in understanding and then I turned back to Thorin.

"Thorin, Lyssaria is my irak'namad. Her adad is my mother's brother. Like it or not we are family. I...I can understand her desire to see the home of her mother," I told Thorin, frowning deeply as I thought of my own mother whom I never had met. "A guide through Mirkwood can only get us through the forest faster than trying to transverse it on our own. Lyssaria certainly won't slow us down. I'll take full responsibility for her," I told my uncle and he looked between me and Lyssaria for a long moment, not looking pleased.

"If she slows us down in any way…," Thorin began and I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head.

"She won't. We will make it to the mountain before Durin's Day," I promised my Uncle and he nodded before looking to Lyssaria.

"Then you may venture forth with us, but you are not a member of this Company," Thorin told Lyssaria and a sneer curled on her upper lip

"Good, I never wanted to be," Lyssaria snapped before she walked steadily past us, heading to pack up her gear. "Regardless of what you decided I was going to come with you," She called over her shoulder and I snorted and had to hide my mirth as Thorin fummed.

"Did you have a pleasant time?" Thorin asked Dwalin and I after several long moments of him fuming and then getting control of his anger.

"Aye," Dwalin grunted and I snorted aloud at that and Thorin held a hand up.

"That's all I need to know. Pack up the rest of your gear. I want us gone before midday," Thorin informed us and Dwalin and I nodded before making for our stuff.

There was a cheer from the others as they noticed our arrival back and Dwalin received several good thumps on the back while Bofur and Nori made some lude jokes that had me blushing furiously which only added fuel to their fire. Dwalin ordered them to keep a civil tongue in their heads before leading me away so we could ready ourselves. Bombur insisted on feeding us again and Dwalin ate happily, never one to pass down food. I ate as much of my plate of eggs and fresh bread as I could and Dwalin easily ate the rest of it.

Stuffed and more than a little tired, I sat down and pulled on my boots for the first time since my arrival at Beorn's house. It felt weird to be wearing boots again and it took a few minutes for my feet to adjust, but it all came back to me. Dwalin returned with our packs which were outfitted with new gear. I frowned in confusion upon seeing it, knowing that we had very little left after our journey through the goblin tunnels.

Dwalin explained to me that Beorn had apparently gone to the nearby village of Men and had traded for things we needed with some of the extra products of his animals. Thorin and the other dwarves had also traded work around his house in repayment for what we needed, mostly iron work or tailoring or even just woodwork. Dwalin helped me to get my pack onto my back and then he strapped my axes to my back before leaning in, pressing his forehead to mine.

"Stay close to me when we ride out," Dwalin told me as he checked over the straps of my axes and pack for a third time, fiddling with them nervously and I reached up, stilling his hands and taking them into mine.

"I'll stay by your side always, mo chridhe," I assured Dwalin before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Don't worry," I told him as I pulled back and Dwalin sighed heavily, turning slightly as Thorin called for us to move out.

Dwalin slipped his hand into mine and I followed him outside where Beorn was waiting for us, two horses and fifteen ponies waiting out front with him. Beorn turned to us as we filed out of his house, a grim expression on his face. Gandalf was beside him talking in hushed tones and Lyssaria was already waiting upon her horse looking bored.

"Your way through Mirkwood is dark, dangerous and difficult. Water is not easy to find there, nor food. The time is not yet come for nuts, thought it mat be past and gone indeed before you get to the other side, and nuts are about all that grows there fit for food; in there the wild things are dark, queer, and savage," Beorn warned us and I frowned deeply as I realized just how difficult the next leg of our journey truly was going to be.

"I have provided you with skins for carrying water and bows and arrows. But I doubt very much whether anything you find in Mirkwood will be wholesome to eat or drink. There is one stream there, I know, black and strong which crosses the path. That you should neither drink of, nor bathe in; for I have heard that it carries enchantment and a great drowsiness and forgetfulness," Beorn informed us and I frowned deeply, hoping that we would not have troubles crossing that stream. We had suffered enough delays already. I was beginning to believe that magic was real. After all, me being here was proof of that.

"And in the dim shadows of that place I don't think you will shoot anything, wholesome or unwholesome, without straying from the path. That you must not do, for any reason," Beorn cautioned us and I nodded in understanding. Gandalf had been telling us the same thing.

"That is all the advice I can give you. Beyond the edge of the forest I cannot help you much; you must depend on your luck and your courage and the food I send with you. At the gate of the forest I must ask you to send back my horses and my ponies. But I wish you all speed, and my house is open to you, if ever you come back this way again," Beorn told us and he smiled down at me. I smiled up at the skin changer and bowed my head to him.

"Thank you Beorn. We are forever in your debt for your hospitality," I told the man and he shook his head.

"No debt amongst friends, little bunny," Beorn told me and I smiled and nodded.

"Of course," I told Beorn before adding. "Should you ever wish to visit Erebor you will be more than welcome," I told the skin chnager and he bowed his head to me before the others thanked Beorn as well with many bows and many "at your services" before we loaded our bags upon our borrowed ponies and mounted them.

"The Orcs will not dare to cross the Great River for a hundred miles north of the Carrock nor to come near my house -it is well protected at night!- but I should ride fast; for if they make their raid soon they will cross the river to the south and scour all the edge of the forest so as to cut you off, and Wargs run swifter than ponies," Beorn warned us as we rode out of the gate of Beorn's garden, the skin changer easily keeping pace with us.

"Still you are safer going north, even though you seem to be going nearer to their strongholds; for that is what they will least expect, and they will have longer to ride to catch you. Be off now as quick as you may!" Beorn told us and Gandalf threw a parting word to him before we spurred our ponies off toward Mirkwood and galloped away.

I looked over my shoulder as we rode away and caught one last look at Beorn's house and Beorn himself before turning my attention forward and navigating my pony so that I was riding alongside Dwalin within his line of sight. We rode hard and fast wherever the ground was grassy and smooth. The mountains were dark to our left and in the distance the line of the river with its line of trees grew ever closer the further we rode.

There was no time for talking, but Dwalin and I stayed together and when we took a few minutes to rest and water the ponies and stretch our legs we spent the time in each other's arms, talking in low voices with one another. As of yet we had not caught any signs of Azog, but I knew that meant nothing. The sun had only just turned westwards when we had started out from Beorn's house and until evening it had shone golden and bright on the land around us. The day was hot, the last days of summer still lingering around, but soon the days would turn colder.

Once we had put many miles between us and Beorn's house we slowed our pace and the others began to trade conversation once more. Dwalin and I spoke quietly to one another, getting to know one another better. I had learnt that his favourite food was lamb and he was very partial to blackberries. He spoke to me of his childhood growing up in Erebor and of his training in the army. In turn I told Dwalin of my childhood growing up on Hegg and spoke to him of what I had done once I had lost my father.

In the evening when dusk settled and the peaks of the mountains glowered against the sunset, we made camp and set a guard. It was no surprise that Dwalin volunteered for the first watch. Kili and Fili readily set about hunting, not heading out too far from the campsite and they returned with several rabbits which were roasted and divided amongst us. The others were in good spirits with meat in their stomachs for the first time in a long time.

Dwalin sat behind me, holding me firmly to his chest as we ate and it wasn't lost upon me that Dwalin tried to give me most of his ration of meat. I gently refused him and when he attempted to pass it to me again I shot him a pointed look and he finally stopped trying to give me his share of food too. The rabbit was delicious and gone all too soon and the rest of our meal consisted of root vegetables which Bombur made into a stew.

Once we were fed, we were a bit more at ease and I snuggled up to Dwalin who took one of our blankets and draped it over me. Thorin was watching us closely and he nodded in approval as he saw Dwalin's care of me. Bofur called for a song and asked if I would oblige but I declined, not feeling in the mood for singing and feeling rather tired too.

"_The wind was on the withered heath,_" A deep baritone suddenly began to sing from behind me and my eyes widened in surprise and I looked over my shoulder and up at my husband who had begun to sing. "_But in the forest stirred no leaf: there shadows lay by night and day, and dark things silent crept beneath,"_ Dwalin continued, rubbing a hand down my arm and gently running it back up, and I settled against his chest, feeling his voice reverberating in his chest as he sang. The tune of his song was the same as our song of the Misty Mountains and hearing his voice again made that fire within me burn brighter.

"_The wind came down from mountains cold, and like a tide it roared and rolled; the branches groaned, the forest moaned, and leaves were laid upon the mould_," Dwalin sang as he rubbed my back and I hummed slightly as I pressed my face into his chest, hugging him tightly and listening to the song I had never heard before.

"_The wind went on from West to East; all movement in the forest ceased, but shrill and harsh across the marsh its whistling voices were released_," Dwalin continued to sing and my eyes began to grow heavy as I listened to his lulling voice, feeling safe and warm in my husband's arms.

"_The grasses hissed, their tassels bent, the reeds were rattling on it went, o'er shaken pool under heavens cool, where racing clouds were torn and rent. It passed the lonely Mountain bare, and swept above the dragon's lair: there black and dark lay boulders stark and flying smoke was in the air," _I hear Dwalin sing as my eyes closed and my breathing evened out and I fell asleep against my husband's chest.

I woke up with a start to the howling of a wolf and I shot up, the blanket that had been wrapped up tightly around me falling down to my waist. I looked around in a daze and heard movement and suddenly Dwalin was kneeling down beside me, looking concerned as he tried to calm me down. He sat behind me and pulled me to his chest and whispered calming words to me as he ran a hand across the top of my head.

"Abbad amrâlimê," Dwalin whispered to me and I sighed out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I relaxed into his hold.

"Was that a Warg?" I whispered to Dwalin as my eyes scanned the edge of the camp which was lit by the light of our fire. Apparently I had fallen asleep earlier and Dwalin had set up my bed roll close to the fire.

"No, just a wolf," Dwalin answered me and I nodded, sighing out another breath. "Sleep amrâlimê. I'm not going anywhere. Yer safe," Dwalin whispered to me and I nodded, turning in his arms and snuggling against his chest. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the rise and fall of Dwalin's chest, using it to lull me back to sleep. It helped that Dwalin was rubbing circles on my back, trying to sooth me.

I woke up once more when the watch changed. I could hear Dwalin and Thorin talking to one another in low voices, but I wasn't sure if I was hearing them correctly as I was still half asleep. I rolled over looking in the direction of the voices and saw Dwalin and Thorin silhouetted in the light of the fire. I hummed slightly and put my head back down, closing my eyes once more, but my ears perked up as I made out their voices.

"How is she doing?" I heard Thorin's ask my husband, his voice low so as not to wake anyone.

"Good. Happy I think," Dwalin answered him and I frowned slightly. I was happy, very happy. I hoped that my husband knew that.

"She smiles more around you," Thorin told him and I heard Dwalin hum lowly and the smell of pipeweed reached my nose. Dwalin sighed heavily then and I heard him shift heavily in his sit. When I peeked in his direction I could have sworn he was staring right into my eyes but he looked away quickly and turned back to the fire.

"I still think we should have…," Dwalin started to say and however he was going to finish that sentence, he never got a chance to as Thorin cut him off.

"She never would have forgiven us if we had left her behind," Thorin said and I frowned deeply as I listened more intently to the two now. "I considered it myself, but then I've made enough mistakes regarding her. I won't abandon her, especially after what she did saving my life. We're her family and she has proven she can take care of herself," Thorin said and I calmed as I heard his words.

"I know that you fear for her Dwalin, but you must trust her. Trust that you have trained her well and that you have given her the weapons that she can use to protect herself," Thorin said to him next and Dwalin sighed heavily once more.

"I know she would never have forgiven me, but at least I would know she was safe," Dwalin grumbled in a low voice. "Mahal, how am I supposed to protect her Thorin? Is that still not my responsibility? To protect and care for my One?" Dwalin asked Thorin, sounding distraught and I wished nothing more than to get up and go to him, but I knew that he needed to also hear from Thorin right now.

"It is your responsibility, but you aren't in this alone brother. You're not the only one who is worried about her. We all care for her Dwalin. Every one of us would die for her. She might not know it, but she has changed all our lives for the better," I heard Thorin say and then I watched as he slapped Dwalin on the back. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be another long day," Thorin told him and Dwalin grunted and took one last drag from his pipe before dousing it and getting to his feet and walking over in my direction.

I shut my eyes and buried my face in the blankets, rolling over slightly so that Dwalin wouldn't know that I had been listening to his conversation with Thorin. I listened to some rustling sounds before the blankets were lifted, Dwalin groaning as he lowered himself down beside me. I shifted slightly on our joined bedrolls and I opened my eyes slightly, looking up at Dwalin as he rolled onto his side.

"Dwalin?" I hummed, trying to sound sleepy and he grunted as he got settled on the bed roll beside me.

"Aye, it's me lass," Dwalin answered me and he pulled me towards him, settling his arms around me as he scooted over more so that he took up more of our bed rolls so that I could lay on his chest before he settled the blankets back down around me. "Go back to sleep, lass."

"Men lananubukhs menu, Dwalin," I told my husband in a soft voice, yawning slightly as I spoke and Dwalin kissed the top of my head and began rubbing up and down my spine gently.

"Men lananubukhs menu, Adaira," Dwalin said and I snuggled up to him, my head tucked under his chin as my arms spanned his broad chest. I rose and fell with each of his breaths and this lulled me back to sleep. This time I did not reawaken until morning.

When morning dawned it was bright and fair, but there was an autumn white mist white upon the ground and the air was chilly. Soon the sun rose red in the East and the mists began to vanish which was about the time when I awoke, the last of the Company to rise. I was shocked to find when I awoke, yawning widely that everyone else was awake and either packing up their gear or quietly talking amongst themselves.

Dwalin was sitting close to me smoking his pipe and Thorin was sitting next to the fire, both of them glaring at anyone who spoke too loudly. Bombur seemed to be almost finished with making breakfast and Dori was fussing over Ori, rebraiding his hair. I lifted my head from the bunched up cloak which was underneath it acting as a pillow. The morning air nipped at my nose as I greeted the morning and it made me want to dash back under the blankets, but it was more than time for me to get up. I wrapped a blanket tightly around myself and sat up, raking a hand over the top of my head.

"Well good morning to yah lass," Bofur said brightly with a big smile on his face as I yawned again and I waved to him, covering my mouth with my other hand.

"Morning," I murmured, stretching languidly from my head to my toes as Dwalin got to his feet. I looked back at him with a smile on my face and he shot one of his own towards me. He came back a few moments later with a cup which was steaming and I could smell the fragrant tea within.

"Sleep well lass?" My husband asked me as he lowered himself down beside me with a groan and handed me the mug of tea. I accepted it gratefully from him and wrapped my hands around the warm cup, scooting closer to my husband and leaning slightly against his side.

"Aye, not bad. And you?" I asked him, blowing a few times on the top of the tea before taking a sip. I was delightfully surprised when I tasted the sweetness of honey in the beverage. "Honey?" I asked Dwalin in surprise and he nodded, looking sheepish.

"I asked the skin changer for a jar of some for the road. I know how much yah like it," Dwalin answered me and I pushed myself up and kissed him soundly, taking him by surprise. He grunted and then responded, kissing my back as he wrapped an arm around me before he pulled back, his cheeks and ears slightly flushed.

"Thank you, no one has ever done something like that for me before," I told Dwalin quietly as we stared into each other's eyes and he grumbled slightly at that.

"Good," Dwalin told me gruffly before he got up and went to get us both breakfast, Bombur having finished with it. Kili and Fili had gone hunting again so there was rabbit meat.

I sank in hungrily into my breakfast, the juices of the meat running down my chin and I wiped them away with the sleeve of my shirt before realizing what I had done. Being on the road had certainly changed my manners. I shook my head and tried to eat a bit more carefully, but I quickly decided that it didn't matter and began to eat with gusto again.

Dwalin offered me when I was finished eating and I smiled at him, wiping my face and my mouth with it before I reached over and wiped his face with it too before kissing him. Kili made an exaggerated gagging face as Fili made a disgusted face and Dwalin only looked smug at my attention.

I sighed, my belly fully and the morning air already starting to warm and I pushed the blanket down around my shoulders a bit, replacing it with the cloak which Dwalin had balled up under my head whilst I slept I wrapped it tightly around my shoulders and rubbed my arms a few times before stretching once more.

"Did anyone else hear that wolf last night?" Bilbo asked us all then and I turned to look at the Hobbit who was sitting near Thorin, eating his breakfast slowly, a contemplative look on his face. His nose twitched as he spoke, a concerned expression on his face.

"Aye, scared the bejesus outta me," I answered Bilbo and the Dwarves looked at me oddly at my turn of phrase before they answered the Hobbit in their agreement.

"I think I saw a giant…," Bilbo began to say but Gandalf cut him off quickly before he could finish his sentence.

"Hush!" He told the Hobbit and I raised an eyebrow at the wizard's insistence for Bilbo not to mention Beorn. I had heard rustling in the woods the night before too and thought that I had seen the shape of a giant bear lumbering around the edge of our camp, but I had thought that the shadows of the firelight might just be playing tricks on me.

I rose to my feet and took Dwalin's plate from him, insisting on taking it as I needed to stretch my legs. I brought them to Bombur and Bofur and then went to sit beside Gandalf who was smoking his pipe beside the fire. I slid my legs up to my chest and looked over at the wizard with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would Beorn follow us so far? I thought we had already said our goodbyes to him," I asked the wizard curiously and he regarded me as he blew out a smoke ring.

"Beorn has his own reasons. You've said your goodbyes to the man, but not to the bear," Gandalf told me and I nodded in understanding before rising once more and returning to my husband who had begun to pack up our gear.

I helped him to roll up our bed rolls and place them back on our packs and like the day before he helped me to secure my pack onto my back along with my axes. I gave him a quick peck on the lips once he had finished and he ended up pulling me back to him for a deeper kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we broke apart and hugged him tightly to me and whispered words of love to him.

Lyssaria remained on the outskirts of our Company, keeping up with Gandalf and mostly keeping to herself. I felt bad that I hadn't had much time to converse with her over the last few days. I didn't want her to feel that I was abandoning her especially after I told her that I would be there for her, us being family. The shadows were still long when we mounted our ponies and were off once more. I leaned across and patted Dwalin's hand before riding forward and keeping pace with my cousin's horse, my little pony easily trotting up alongside her horse.

"Good morning," I said to Lyssaria brightly with a smile and she turned her head to look at me, her eyes slightly widened in surprise and she cleared her throat, loosening her grip on her reins to a more relaxed position as she settled in for our long ride.

"Good morning," She answered me, her voice soft and lilting, the words easily carrying between us. I threw a slight glance over my shoulder and met my husband's eyes, nodding at him once as he looked uneasy and he nodded back, looking more at ease. "Are you supposed to be talking to me?" Lyssaria asked me with a sniff as I turned back to her, looking disinterested and I shrugged as I raised a brow.

"I think they know by now that I talk to whomever I please regardless of how they feel. How are you fairing?" I asked my cousin and she shrugged her shoulders before rolling them.

"I forgot how much I hated sleeping on the ground," She remarked and I laughed at that brightly.

"I know. I'd almost forgotten the feeling myself. All it took was the luxury of a week of rest," I told her and we shared a smile. "Could you tell me more about Nordinbad? My adad did not tell me much about my amad's people. I think the memories were too painful for him," I told her and Lyssaria regarded me for a long moment before speaking.

"Nordinbad is a fortress hidden deep within the Grey is a place of isolation and refuge for the Dwarves of Durin's Folk. We live around an underground lake known as Azan-zâram. Gorin, our grandfather, is the Lord of these halls and has been for many years," Lyssaria began and I nodded in understanding. She sighed out a deep breath before continuing.

"Our greatest fear is Úrgost," Lyssaria said and I frowned in confusion.

"Úrgost?" I asked her and she nodded, a grim set to her mouth.

"A dragon who lives in the mountains East of Nordinbad. He is a Cold Drake, very different from Smaug, but dangerous all the same. He has hibernated for years, but we fear for when he shall wake once more. Many have sought out his lair in order to slay him, but none have ever returned," Lyssaria informed me and I frowned deeply at her words.

"It seems this world is rife with dangers," I commented and Lyssaria nodded in agreement. "It's certainly a change for me. The island where I grew up was safe. I lived a dull life compared to this. Now...now I know what true evil is," I said and Lyssaria hummed slightly.

"Once we understand the true nature of evil we can understand the nature of good," Lyssaria said and I nodded in agreement. "I've seen what Orcs can do. They destroy everything they touch. Now I understand how important family is, love...for it is these things we must fight for, these things we must never allow them to destroy," Lyssaria told me and I smiled at that.

"I've never felt anger all consuming until I saw Azog threatening Thorin. I knew with every fiber of my being that I needed to save him, to protect him. I lost myself for a moment…," I said, frowning as I tried to explain my feelings.

"Battle fever. It affects all dwarves. Berserkers even more so. It's why you never want to face an army of the khazad," Lyssaria told me with a smirk playing at the corner of her lips before she looked over her shoulder at my husband and then back at me. "Your dwarf looks like he might be a berserker," Lyssaria told me and I snorted at that and rolled my eyes.

"He's more gentle than you would think," I told her softly and she laughed at that.

"All khazad are. Big softies," Lyssaria said, shaking her head. "And stubborn asses to boot," She added before sniffing.

"I'm sorry about how they exclude you. Thorin...all of them really...they dislike Elves because King Thranduil refused to come to the aid of the Dwarves of Durin's line when Erebor fell," I told my cousin and she nodded, sniffing again.

"I'm quite aware of the fude. I've lived it. It's why our grandfather has never accepted me. He thinks my adad betrayed our people for marrying an Elf, nevermind the fact that he married his One. I don't belong amongst either race," Lyssaria said, her face taking on a grim set to it and I reached over and placed a hand over hers.

"In the world I grew up in, there were plenty of people who weren't accepted for the way they looked, the color of their skin or their physical disabilities. They weren't accepted because of who they loved or because of who they chose to be. I don't see things in absolutes, black and white. You are a Dwarf and an Elf and while I understand the anger that Thorin feels because King Thranduil did not uphold his oath to the people of Durin's line, I do not condone hating an entire race because of one Elf's actions," I told Lyssaria and she raised an eyebrow at me, looking surprised.

"I've met Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Lady Galadriel of Lorien and both are good people. I must judge them for who they are. They are honorable in my eyes. I must judge King Thranduil for who he is. I do not know him. I only know of him so I cannot form an opinion of him yet. What I know is that you are kind, you have a good heart, and you are family. On that I can judge you. So no, I won't discriminate against you, based on half your race. I'll judge you for the person I know you to be," I told her and I noticed that I had the ear of most of the Company and I hoped that they would listen to my words and form their own opinions based on facts, not emotions they felt for a whole race.

I fell back into place by my husband's side and rode beside him for the rest of the day and I was happy when I saw Ori and even Bofur approach Lyssaria and engage in small talk with her. For two more days we continued to ride on and all the while we saw nothing but grass and flowers and birds and occasional scattered trees. We also say the occasional small herd of red deer browsing or sitting at noon in the shadows. On the evening of the third day we all were in good spirits and eager to continue pressing on as Beorn had told us that we would reach the forest-gate early on the fourth day.

The others, however eager they were, were ready to make camp for the night for my sake, but after dinner I managed to convince them that I was not tired and willing to continue pressing forward. It did take all kinds of convincing as each of them was stubborn, my husband and uncle the worst of them, but some kisses had encouraged my husband and my words had encouraged my uncle.

We rode forward after dusk and far into the night beneath the light of the moon and once more, Bilbo and I noticed the shadowy form of a great bear prowling along in the same direction we were traveling. Gandalf told us," Hush! Take no notice!" and we turned our eyes forward once more, sharing a look with one another. It was only when I started yawning uncontrollably that Dwalin and the others put a stop to our travels for the day.

Dwalin had to help me down from my pony as my eyes were very heavily and I was sleep drunk, his strong arms lifting me from my saddle and as he carried me, Thorin rolled out a bedroll which Dwalin promptly laid me down in, tucking a blanket closely around me. I curled up onto my side, a soft sigh escaping me and I rubbed my nose against the blanket as the others forwent a fire and just got their bedrolls laid out and went to bed.

A watch was set once more, but Dwalin was not the first to take it as he slid into his bed roll beside me. I rolled to my other side and wiggled a bit until I had scooted as far over as I could so that I was tucked into the crooks of his arm, my head resting on his shoulder and my arm wrapped around his broad middle. Dwalin sighed as I settled down and my legs tangled with his as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The next dawn we started out before dawn even though our night had been a short one. We all were tired, but ready to finally reach the forest. I had never seen a forest before either and I wondered what it would be like to see so many trees in one place. I got my first look as soon as it was light. Ahead of us I could see the forest coming up as if it was waiting for us, a black and frowning wall before us.

The land began to slope up and up and it seemed that silence began to draw upon us. The birds began to sing less and there were no more deer or even rabbits to be seen. By the afternoon we had reached the eaves of Mirkwood and we were resting almost beneath the great overhanging boughs of its outer trees. Their trunks were huge and gnarled and their branches were twisted, their leaves dark and long. Ivy grew on them and trailed along the ground and I felt a strange feeling coming off of the trees that made me feel uneasy. A shiver ran down my spine and I rubbed my arms, feeling a sudden chill settle into me that was bone deep.

Gandalf dismounted his horse ahead of us and he walked into the edge of the forest through an ancient archway. I figured that that was the Elven Gate which Gaandalf had mentioned. Soon the wizard turned back and called to us as we began to rein up our ponies in front of the shadow of the forest.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood," Gandalf called to us as I stared up at the looming trees, feeling a bit queasy.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side," Dwalin said as he dismounted from his pony before he came to my side and reached up, wrapping his hands around my waist and gently lifting me down from my pony. We were very close together and I looked up into his eyes and quickly lifted myself up on tiptoe to press a kiss to his lips.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master," Gandalf told us and I turned and looked into the distance, just about catching the sight of Beorn in his bear form watching us from a distant ridge. The others began to grumble about this, but Gaandalf told them that they were fools.

"Beorn is not as far off as you seem to think, and you had better keep your promises anyway, for he is a bad enemy. Mr Baggins' and Adaria's eyes are sharper than yours, if you have not seen each night after dark a great bear going along with us or sitting far off in the moon watching our camps. Not only to guard you and guide you, but to keep an eye on the ponies too. Beorn may be your friend, but he loves his animals as his children. You do not guess what kindness he has shown you letting dwarves ride them so far and so fast, nor what would happen to you, if you tried to take them into the forest," Gandalf scolded the dwarves and I raised my hands placatingly.

"We will be turning them loose and letting them return to Beorn. We promised after all and we will be keeping our word," I told everyone and any grumbling was at an end as my words chastised them enough and the dwarves and Bilbo dismounted and began taking their supplies off the ponies. I turned to my own pony and began unloading my pack and Dwalin helped once more to secure it to my back, tightening the straps and making sure that it was on properly and also comfortable. It was heavy, but I knew before long it would be lighter once our supplies began to dwindle.

Bilbo approached the forest on foot and I walked up behind him, talking in the forest with a grim looking on my face. I didn't like the look of it. It looked like a forest in a horror movie, the kind you shouldn't enter. It's not as if we had much choice though.

"This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it," Bilbo said as he looked at the trees and I nodded in agreement, rubbing my arms again as I shivered once more. "Do we really have to go through?" Bilbo asked Gandalf who had come to join us.

"Yes, you do if you want to get to the other side. You must either go through or give up your quest. And I am not going to allow you to back out now, Mr. Baggins. I am ashamed of you for thinking of it. You have got to look after all these dwarves for me. You and Adaria that is," Gandalf answered him, also looking at me and Bilbo shook his head at that quickly.

"No! No! I didn't mean that. I meant, is there no way around?" Bilbo asked Gandalf who shook his head at that question.

"There is, if you care to go two hundred miles or so out of your way north, and twice that south. But you wouldn't get a safe path even then. There are no safe paths in this part of the world. Remember you are over the Edge of the Wild now, and in for all sorts of fun wherever you go. Before you could get round Mirkwood in the North you would be right among the slopes of the Grey Mountains,and they are simply stiff with goblins and Orcs of the worst description. Stick to the forest-track, keep your spirits up, hope for the best, and with a tremendous slice of luck you may come out one day and see the Long Marshes lying below you and beyond them, high in the East, the Lonely Mountain where dear old Smuag lives, though I hope he is not expecting you," Gandalf told us before he followed a path a few feet further into the shadows and approached a plant-covered statue.

**Gandalf's POV**

As Gandalf approached the statue, ahead of him Galadriel suddenly appeared to him, thought speaking to the wizard from Rivendell. He had felt something strange since arriving at the shadows of the forest and he had noticed Adaira shivering several times and rubbing her arms as if chilled even though the day was warm. The girl was obviously affected by the forest, even just within sight of it. It worried the wizard and confused him.

"Something moves in the shadows unseen, hidden from our sight. Everyday it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer. He is not what he seems," Lady Galadriel warned Gandalf who approached the statue apprehensively, then quickly yanked off the vines, revealing a painted-on eye which he recognized as the Eye of Sauron on the statue. "If our enemy has returned, we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains," Galadriel told him and upon hearing her words in his head, the wizard nodded in agreement.

"The High Fells. So be it," Gandalf said under his breath, a grim set to his mouth.

"The girl...there is something I cannot see...something ever changing..," The voice of Galadriel flitted through his head once more and this made Gandalf pause. "Her future twists and turns. The forest will test her. She must not stray from the path," Galadriel told him and Gandalf nodded grimly, hoping that the dwarves would listen to him this once. The unladen ponies trotted away and Nori was just about to finish unsaddling Gandalf's horse when the wizard emerged from the forest.

"Not my horse! I need it!"Gandalf shouted to stop the thief from unsaddling his horse and as he strode forward, the Company looked up and murmured in surprise.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked him, Adaria standing beside the Hobbit, one eyebrow raised as she regarded him quietly.

"I would not do this unless I had to," Gandalf answered the Hobbit before the wizard turned and looked at Thorin, before turning back and looking at the dejected Bilbo.

"You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire," Gandalf told the Hobbit with a slight smile on his face.

"I was going to tell you; I...found something in the Goblin tunnels," Bilbo told him and Gandalf frowned, wondering if the Hobbit was finally going to reveal to him what he was keeping hidden in his pocket.

"Found what?" Gandalf asked the Hobbit, leaning forward curiously and suspiciously. Bilbo didn't answer him immediately, but fumbled with something in his pocket. "What did you find?"Gandalf tried to prompt him, but Bilbo stayed silent for several more seconds, before he finally responded.

"My courage," Bilbo answered him and he removed his hand from his pocket.

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it," Gandalf told the Hobbit, feeling uneasy that the Hobbit hadn't felt comfortable confiding in him. Gandalf turned and began walking toward his horse and he spoke as he passed Thorin.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me," Gandalf told the Dwarven King firmly and Gandalf stopped to look hard at Thorin as he said this before he continued toward his horse. " This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked Dwalin who had an arm around Adaria, a grim set to his mouth. Gandalf mounted his horse and it began raining lightly, even though the sun was out.

"You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again," Gandalf warned them and he wheeled his horse around and rode away. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!" He shouted over his shoulder and Thorin and Company turned toward the forest.

**Adaira's POV**

As soon as Gandalf rode away, we turned to the forest and I took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly to steady my nerves. Dwalin leaned over and kissed the side of my head and I hummed slightly, closing my eyes for a moment as I tried to let him calm me.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day," Thorin reminded us all and he made for the Elven Gate, leading us into Mirkwood.

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin said enthusiastically and he slid his hand into mine and squeezed it. I squeezed his hand back and nodded once before trudging forward.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door," Thorin said as we entered Mirkwood. We began following the paved path that started at the Elven Gate. It turned after a short time and Thorin scanned the ground carefully before pointing ahead of us into the darkened gloom of the trees. " The path goes this way," He said and as we left the sunlight for the deep gloom of Mirkwood a heaviness settled in my chest that only grew the further we walked amongst the trees.

* * *

**Khuzdul:**

Mizimith- Little jewel

Idad- Uncle

Irak'namad- Female cousin

Adad- Father

Abbad- I'm here

Amrâlimê- My love

Men lananubukhs menu- I love you

Amad- Mother

**Gaelic:**

Mo chridhe - my heart


	47. Into the Woods

**Happy Wednesday everyone and welcome back to Halfway to Hegg! I am having a blast writing this story and am just churning out chapters right now. Really because I haven't got much else to do but write which is okay because I enjoy doing it. I start college back on August 17th so I am trying to write as many chapters as I can before then so that there are no delays in the story if it isn't finished before then, but as we are already up to the Woodland Realm, it very well might be. **

**I'll be sad when it is over too. **

**As always, any descriptions of Mirkwood are taken straight from the Hobbit and anything from the Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, not me. If it did, well...I'd be far richer. **

**Please enjoy this chapter. There are plenty more where that came from. And um...I'm gonna go hide in a corner again. **

**Xoxo Mels**

* * *

We walked single file, the entrance to the path was like a sort of arch leading into a gloomy tunnel made by two great trees that leant together, too old and strangled with ivy and hung with lichen to bear more than a few blackened leaves. The path itself was narrow and it wound in and out amongst the trunks of the trees in a never ending trail.

Soon the light at the gate was little more than a bright hole far behind us and the quiet was so deep around us that our feet seemed to thump along while all the trees leaned over us and seemed to listen to us. As our eyes became used to the dimness we could see a little way to either side in a sort of darkened green glimmer.

Occasionally a slender beam of sunlight that had the luck to slip through an opening in the leaves far above us and still more luck to not be caught in the tangled boughs and matted twigs beneath, stabbed down around us, thin and bright, but this was a seldom occurrence and soon ceased altogether.

There were black squirrels in the wood and I watched them as I walked, catching glimpses of them whisking off of the path and scuttling behind tree trunks. There were queer noises amongst the trees. Grunts, scufflings, and hurryings in the undergrowth and amongst the leaves that lay piled endlessly in thick piles on the forest floor, but whatever made these noises I didn't see. The occasional smell of rotting leaves reached my nose or the smell of moss which was not an unfamiliar smell to me.

The most surprising thing that we had come across were cobwebs. Whilst walking on the trail I had stumbled slightly over a bit of the cobbled path that was uneven and had tripped to the side, stepping slightly off the path and had walked face first into something that draped over my face like a veil. I had reached up, scrubbing frantically at my face as Dwalin pulled me back onto the path and I shrieked as I tried to get the sticky substance off my face. Dwalin reached up and helped me pull it away and it clung to both of our hands, dark and dense.

"What is this shit?" I said, swearing in my fear as I continued to scrub at my face until Dwalin grabbed my hands in his own to still them as I rubbed my face raw.

"It's just spider web," Dwalin told me, raising an eyebrow at me and staring at me curiously as everyone watched us having stopped when they heard me shrieking. "Surely, you know what a cobweb is," He said and I shook my head frantically.

"No. I've never seen a spider before. I've well...I've seen them in pictures but never in person. Hegg was spider free," I told my husband and he nodded in understanding once I explained.

"Well this is their webbing," Dwalin explained to me, showing me the dark web that was still stuck on his hands before he wiped it away on his trousers. "It's alright. Just startled the lass," Dwalin called to Thorin before he slid his hand into mine and ushered me back in front of him so that I could walk before him. "Come on lass," Dwalin told me and I nodded, starting forward once more while shooting glances at the side of the pathway feeling a bit more unsettled.

I saw more spider webs the further we walked into the forest. The threads were extraordinarily thick and they often stretched from tree to tree or tangled in the lower branches on either side of us. None stretched across the path thank Mahal, but this was either because some magic lay over the pathway to keep it clear or for some reason I couldn't think of.

It wasn't long into our trek before we began to hate the forest as much as we had hated the goblin tunnels and it offered even less hope of ever ending and we had only just started our journey. It was hard to tell time beneath the trees so we had to go on and on long after we became sick of the sight of the trees and longed to feel the wind on our faces once more. I mourned the loss of the feel of the sun on my face the darker the undergrowth grew and I shivered more and more as a deep chill seemed to set into my bones.

There was no movement of air under the roof of the forest and it was everlastingly still and dark and stuffy and we all soon began to feel like we were suffocating. Our first night was the worst. Once we had travelled for hours it seemed, Thorin called for us to make camp, which we did so right on the path so as not to lose it. It was so pitch dark that you could see nothing, not even your hand in front of your nose.

We could see one thing though...eyes. Eyes amongst the trees. We had to sleep closely huddled together and the others took turns taking watch. Dwalin kept me close to him, watching both me and the forest at the same time and I snuggled up to my cousins before Dwalin joined me. When I woke up in the middle of the night I could see gleams in the darkness around us and sometimes pairs of yellow, red, or green eyes would stare at me and then disappear before slowly reappearing in another place, closer than before.

Sometimes the eyes gleamed down in the branches above me and that was the most terrifying of all and had me shutting my eyes in terror and hoping that they would just go away. We had tried to light a fire that night, but we had soon given up when it had seemed to bring in hundreds and hundreds of eyes all around us, though whatever creatures they belonged to were smart and they were careful to never show their bodies in the light of our little flickering flames.

The worst thing was that the fire brought thousands of dark grey and black moths, some nearly as big as my hand, flapping and whirring around our ears. The moths were bad, but the bats that showed up to feast upon them were worse and so we had given up on fires and had sat in the darkness and dozed in the enormous darkness. My sleep was filled with unease and nightmares of dark things creeping about unseen.

It seemed as if everything in this forest was inhospitable. Our moods sank as we continued on like this day after day and then came the hunger for we were always careful with our provisions, eating less than normal in order to try and make them last. As days followed days, the forest remained the same and we all began to grow anxious.

We knew that the food would not last forever and in fact it was already beginning to get low. I was given a new bow and Kili, Thorin, and I tried shooting at the squirrels and we were forced to waste many arrows before we brought one down over the path. When we roasted it though, the meat proved to be horrible to the taste and so we shot no more down.

We were always thirsty too because we didn't have much water and in all the time we had been walking through the forest we had not seen a spring or a stream. We began to lose all sense of time, unable to tell night from day. We began what we thought was our third week of our trek into the forest when I began to feel really sick. One of the mornings I woke up feeling extremely nauseous and the feeling did not subside. I ended up heaving over a bush, retching up stomach bile. Dwalin was at my side in an instant rubbing soothing circles on my back and when I rose to my feet his expression was one of deep concern.

"I'm okay. It's just this place," I assured my husband, putting a hand on his arm and he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly, kissing the top of my head.

"Come on, let's get yah something to eat," He told me, deep lines etched into his face. For the rest of the day he watched me closely and wouldn't let me leave his side. I ended up throwing up twice more that day, retching up whatever water and meager food I had eaten. The forest was really getting to me now, saping me of strength. I was tired all of the time and nauseous and I just felt off.

I drank tea until our supplies ran out and then I sipped at what water we had left for the rest of the time. Dwalin always looked uneasy and worn and I tried to comfort him and put him at ease, but I barely had enough energy to keep my feet moving forward. I kept my head down and watched my feet and tried to ignore the things I thought that I was seeing in the woods. I remembered what Gandalf had told us, that there was an enchantment over this wood that would seek to lead us astray.

Just over three weeks into our journey by our reckoning we found our path blocked by running water, having found the remains of the bridge that Gandalf had told us of, but it was impassable. The water flowed fast and strong, but it was not very wide right across the way and it was very black or at least it looked that way in the gloom. Bofur suggested that we could swim across the water, but Thorin reminded him of Gandalf's warning that we should not touch the water as it carried an enchantment upon it.

I remembered Beorn's warning to us too of this river and so we tried to find another way across. If it wasn't for Beorn's warning I was sure that the others would have tried to drink from the stream, but my quick reminder of his warning stopped them in their tracks. Bilbo knelt down and peered forward into the gloom as we tried to find a way across without getting wet before the Hobbit cried out, "There's a boat against the far bank! Now why couldn't it have been this side!"

"How far away do you think it is?" Thorin asked Bilbo as I stepped forward, Dwalin wrapping an arm around my waist quickly as I stumbled forward slightly, still not steady on my feet since I began to feel sick.

"Not at all far. I shouldn't think about twelve yards," Bilbo answered Thorin who seemed surprised by this answer.

"Twelve yards! I should have thought it was thirty at least, but my eyes don't see as well as they used to a hundred years ago. Still twelve yards is as good as a mile. We can't jump it, and we dare not try to wade or swim," Thorin said and I frowned slightly in thought as I considered that my uncles might be farsighted. It certainly would explain why he had gotten lost in the Shire...twice.

"Can any of you throw a rope?" Bilbo asked, looking back to the rest of us.

"What;s the good of that? The boat is sure to be tied up, even if we could hook it, which I doubt," Thorin asked the Hobbit and I sighed heavily as they debated the best way to get across the enchanted river.

"I don't believe it is tied," Bilbo told Thorin as he looked back across the river at the boat. "Though of course I can't be sure in this light; but it looks to me as if it was just drawn up on the bank, which is low just there where the path goes down into the water," Bilbo said and I squinted into the gloom, seeing what Bilbo meant.

"I can see it too. It's worth a shot. We've nothing to lose and even more to gain if we can snag it," I told Thorin who nodded in agreement.

"Dori is the strongest, but Kili is the youngest and still has the best sight," Thorin said before he turned to my cousin. "Come here, Kili, and see if you can see the boat Mr. Baggins is talking about," Thorin said and Kili stepped carefully forward and peered into the gloom, squinting with a trained archers gaze.

"Aye, I see it idad," Kili told Thorin and when he had stared long enough to ger an idea of the direction of the boat, Fili brought him a long rope. On the end of it he had fastened one of the large iron hooks which we used for catching our packs to the straps around our shoulders and Kili took the roop and balanced it for a moment before he flung it across the stream. We heard a splash as it fell into the water and Kili swore under his breath.

"Not far enough," Bilbo told Kili, the Hobbit peering forward. "A couple of feet and you would have dropped it onto the boat. Try again. I don't suppose the magic is strong enough to hurt you, if you touch a bit of wet rope," Bilbo said and I frowned, blowing out another deep breath as my stomach did anxious flip flops.

Kili pulled the rope back in and picked the hook back up when he had and looked down at it rather doubtfully before he tried again to throw the rope. This time he threw the rope with a great strength and I held my breath for a moment, biting my lip, but I didn't hear a splash. I squinted into the gloom and saw that he had thrown it onto the wood on the other side of the bank.

"Steady," Bilbo told Kili. "You have thrown it right into the wood on the other side now. Draw it back gently," Bilbo told Kili who began fishing in a way as he hauled the rope back slowly, Bilbo and I directing him. "Carefully!" Bilbo said after a while. "It is lying on the boat, let's hope the hook will catch," He added and I sent a silent prayer up to Mahal which was answered.

The hook caught on the boat and the rope went taunt and Kili pulled in vain. Fili came to his aid and then Oin and Gloin and they tugged and tugged before suddenly falling over onto their backs. Bilbo and I lunged forward at once and quickly caught the rope as the little black boat came rushing across the stream towards us. "Help!" Bilbo shouted and Dwalin was just in time to seize onto the boat before it floated off down the currant.

"It was tied after all," Bilbo said, looking up at the snapped painter that was dangling from the boat. "That was a good pull, and a good job that our rope was the stronger," Bilbo complimented the others as Fili and Kili rose to their feet and wiped themselves off, Gloin and Oin also standing. I straightened up and handed the rope off to Thorin a bit frazzled and ran a hand through my scruffy red fringe. "Who'll cross first?" Bilbo asked as he looked at us all.

"I shall," Thorin said and then he looked to us all as he seemed to think it over. "And you will come with me and Fili and Balin and the Elf. That's as many as the boat will hold at a time. After that Kili and Oin and Gloin, and Dori. Next Dwalin and Nori with Bifur and Bofur, and lastly Ori and Adaira with Bombur," Thorin said and Dwalin instantly shook his head and stepped towards Thorin.

"No, I'm not crossing without Adaira," Dwalin all but growled and Thorin raised an eyebrow before placing a hand on Dwalin's shoulder.

"We need to be smart about this brother. Adaira and Ori are the lightest of our Company. That's why they must cross with Bombur. She'll be right behind you," Thorin told Dwalin who growled and looked extremely agitated as he fisted a hand into his hair.

"Azaghâlûh," I said and I stepped closer to Dwalin and placed a hand on Dwalin's arm and his body relaxed as he turned to look at me. "I know this isn't easy. It's not been easy on me either, but I'll be okay. I'll be right behind you and you'll know it's safe because you'll have gone first," I told Dwalin and he sighed heavily before pressing his forehead against mine.

"Don't take any risks," He told me fiercely and I nodded in earnest.

"I promise," I assured him and he nodded before gesturing to the boat.

"Let's get this over with," Dwalin grumbled and Thorin nodded before we got ready to cross the river.

"I'm always last and I don't like it," Bombur complained petulantly as Thorin inspected the boat for leaks and finding nothing wrong with the boat, he declared it safe to use.

"You should not be so fat. As you are you must be with the last and lightest boatload. Don't start grumbling against orders, or something bad will happen to you," Nori quipped back, all of us in a bad mood and tired of listening to each other complain at this point.

"There aren't any oars. How are you going to push the boat back to the far bank?" Bilbo asked and I frowned thoughtfully before coming up with an idea.

"Kili, take another length of rope and a hook and try to catch it to a tree on the other side. Then we can use it to pull ourselves back and forth," I told my cousin who nodded and I earned a slightly proud smile from my Uncle and my problem solving. Once the rope was ready, Kili cast it into the darkness ahead and as high as he could throw it and since it did not fall down again, we all assumed it must have gotten stuck in the branches above.

"Get in now," Kili told them as he gave an experimental tug on the rope.

"One of you needs to haul on the rope that is stuck in the tree on the other side and one of you must keep hold of the hook we used at first, and when you are safe on the other side you can hook it onto the boat, so we can draw in back over here," I explained and Thorin took the rope for Kili before the first group all piled into the boat.

Everyone made it safely across the enchanted stream and then it was my turn. Bombur was first to settle into the boat just in case it were to rock and then Ori got in before he turned back around to help me inside. Once I was settled inside the boat, Ori and I began hauling on the rope to pull ourselves across the stream, ombur having complained that he was too tired to help. I decided that it wasn't worth the fight and despite the fact that I felt sick, especially with the rocking of the boat, I kept pulling on the rope even as it dug into my hands.

We finally reached the other side and Dwalin stepped forward quickly and he and Dori pulled the boat up onto the low bank and I found myself in Dwalin's arms within the blink of an eye as he lifted me from the boat and set me safely down onto my feet on dry land. Dwalin pressed his forehead to mine and I gripped both his arms to hold myself up, my legs feeling weak and then I felt the nausea well up and I quickly moved away to retch up over a bush.

Dwalin rubbed soothing circles onto my back as I retched and when I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and straightened up he pulled me into a hug, a worried look on his face.

"Oin should see to yah lass," Dwalin told me and I shook my head stubbornly refusing once more to let Oin take a look at me.

"It's always been my response to stress to be nauseous. I don't usually throw up, but it's this forest. It makes me feel sick. It's made me feel sick since day one," I assured my husband, shaking my head. "Why would anyone want to live here?" I asked myself more than him.

"It wasn't always like this," Lyssaria said behind me then and I turned and looked at my cousin who looked very pale and worn out. The forest was affecting us all in different ways. It was as Bilbo had said when we stood before Mirkwood. It was like a sickness lay upon the forest.

**Third Person POV**

Ori and Bombur had just scrambled out of the boat when the sound of flying hooves came from the path ahead. Out of the gloom came the shape of a flying stag. It charged into the Comapny and Dwalin and Adaira were forced to jump apart as it bowled everyone over before it reared up and then fell back down on its hind legs. Thorin had been the only one to have kept his feet and his wits and as soon as the stag had landed on its feet he had bent his bow and fitted an arrow into it.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked Thorin quickly as Thorin and the stag locked eyes and Thorin sent his arrow towards the beast in a swift sure shot, but he missed as the stag sprung away, spooked by a snapped twig.

"You shouldn't have done that. It's bad luck," Bilbo told Thorin, biting his lip slightly.

"I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck," Thorin told the Hobbit, fear striking his heart and dousing him like cold water when he heard a very feminine and familiar scream. He turned around just in time to see Adaira slip and go falling backwards. Dwalin lunged forward but he wasn't quick enough and before anyone could get to her Adaira went splashing into the water of the enchanted river. Thorin had seen it happen. Bombur had slipped as he tried to pull himself to his feet and when he reached out he had grabbed onto Adaria which caused her to fall backwards.

Dwalin was instantly at the edge of the water and he had to be held back by both Dori and Gloin to stop him from wading into the water himself. Adaira coughed and spluttered as her head broke the surface of the river and she quickly sprang from the water, wading out of it as fast as possible. She fell forward slightly and Thorin was there to catch her from falling on her face as she said something with slurred words and Thorin hooked his arms under her armpits and dragged her out of the water the rest of the way while staying clear of it himself.

Dori and Gloin released Dwalin then and he rushed to his wife's side as Thorin laid her on her back. Oin came over and laid an ear to her chest, turning Adaira onto her side and thumping her on the back which got her to cough up some water. Adaira's eyes were glassy as she looked up at them, seeing but unseeing.

"Dwa…," She slurred out and Dwalin gripped her hand tightly as her eyes rolled back in her head and then her eyes closed and a soft snore escaped from her lips.

"What's wrong with her?!" Dwalin demanded of Oin who was examining her carefully.

"Nothing it seems. She's...sleeping," Oin answered Dwalin and the two looked up to Thorin seeking guidance.

"We'll camp here for now. Perhaps the enchantment will wear off," Thorin said for lack of a better idea and so Dwalin picked up his wife and gently laid her in her bed roll and let her sleep as they all got some much needed rest.

Even hours later Adaira was still sleeping with no change and Thorin decided to stay for the night there and then move on, hoping by morning there would be a change in his niece. The next morning, Adaira again would not wake and so Dwalin carried his wife a worried expression etched onto his face. As they left from their campsite beside the enchanted river, Bilbo made the mistake of tugging at a spiderweb, sending vibrations up into the trees.

They continued on the path which seemed to struggle on just as before and in the forest they could see no change. Dwalin refused to let anyone else carry his wife and so the others helped by carrying his and Adaira's packs to lighten his burden. In a few days time there was practically nothing left to eat or drink. Nothing wholesome grew in the wood any more, only funguses and herbs with pale leaves and an unpleasant smell.

About four days after they had crossed the enchanted stream they came to a part of the forest where most of the trees were beeches. They were at first inclined to be cheered by the change, for here, there was no undergrowth and the shadow was not so deep. There was a greenish light about them and in places they could see some distance to either side of the path. Yet the light only showed them endless lines of straight grey trunks like the pillars of some huge twilight hall.

There was a breath of air and a noise of wind, but it had a sad sound. A few leaves came rustling down to remind them that outside autumn was coming on. Their feet ruffled amongst the dead leaves of countless other autumns that drifted over banks of the path from the deep red carpets of the forest. Still Adaira slept and they grew very weary. Two days later they found their path going downwards and before long they were in a valley field almost entirely with a mighty growth of oaks.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest?" Thorin asked to the air as he stared up at the trees, his temper ever increasing as the days progressed.

That night they ate their very last scraps and crumbs of food; and the next morning when they woke the first thing they noticed was that they were still gnawingly hungry. The next thing they noticed was that it was raining and that here and there the drip of it was dropping heavily on the forest floor. That only reminded them that they were also parchingly thirsty without anything to relieve them of that thirst.

Their only scrap of comfort came from Adaria, but that comfort was short lived. She woke up suddenly, her eyes opening and she gasped before she shrieked and pushed herself away from Dwalin, rocking herself sideways until she fell out of his arms and onto the ground with an ooph sound. She scrambled away from him, a terrified look on her face and the Company all froze in their tracks.

"Amrâlimê," Dwalin said in relief as he knelt down, a frown on his face as he looked to Adaira who scrambled away from him again before she looked around and caught sight of the rest of the Company. "Adaria…," Dwalin tried again, not understanding why she seemed so afraid of him and he reached out towards her only to get whacked with a stick that she grabbed off the forest floor and used to wallop him with in the knuckles.

"Who the hell are you!?" Adaria shouted as she pointed her stick at him before she scrambled to her feet, bending down and grabbing another stick which she held in her other hand, her legs bent in a defensive position.

"Mizimith?" Thorin asked as he walked towards her and Adaira pointed her sticks at him.

"Stay back!" She shouted at him and Thorin held up his hands frowning in confusion. "Where the hell am I?!" Adaira demanded to know and Dwalin looked to Oin who stepped forward.

"Give the lass some space," Oin told them gruffly and Dwalin growled under his breath, refusing to leave his wife and Oin gave him a stern look. "We don't know what kind of enchantment it was. Best not scare the lass too much. She's worked up enough," Oin said pointedly to Dwalin in a low voice and he begrudgingly took a few steps away from his wife, the others also taking several steps back, whispering amongst themselves in concern.

"Where am I?" Adaira demanded once more and Oin raised both his hands to show her he had nothing in him and he stood far enough back from her to give her space.

"Mirkwood lass," Oin answered her and Adaira frowned deeply, her face taking on a pained expression.

"Who are you?" She asked in almost a whisper and Oin frowned at that.

"Don't you see anyone you recognize lass?" Oin asked her and Adaira looked at him before scanning the faces of the Company. Her eyes lingered over Dwalin only briefly and then she shook her head.

"No, why should I?" She asked and Dwalin felt his heart break in two as his own wife couldn't even recognize him.

"What's the last thing yah remember lass?" Oin asked Adaira and she frowned deeply, looking pained once more.

"Some stupid sheep got it's foot stuck in a rabbit burrow," Adaira answered the healer after a moment of silence.

"Humor me for a moment lass. Where were you when this happened?" Oin asked her and Adaira snorted.

"Hegg. Where else would I be?" She asked him and Oin turned and looked at Dwalin with a grim look on his face.

"Well lass, you're far off from Hegg," Oin said, turning back to Adaira who frowned and shook her head.

"Amrâlimê," Dwalin said in a broken voice and he stepped towards his wife, only to have her raise her sticks once more. "Don't yah...don't yah know who I am?" Dwalin asked her and she stared at him, no signs of recognition on her face.

"I'm sorry... no," Adaira answered him after a moment, a look of confusion on her face and she shook her before looking towards the rest of the Company. "I don't know who you are. Any of you," Adaira told him and Dwalin's face fell, his heart broke in two and a tear leaked out of his eye as his wife, his One, stared back at him looking both scared and confused.

**Khuzdul:**

Idad- Uncle

Azaghâlûh- My warrior

Amrâlimê- My love

Mizimith- Little jewel


	48. Flies and Spiders

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. I had an appointment yesterday and then had to go to the store and was stuck in there for two hours. Ended up getting injections in my neck to help with my migraines and they made me feel really sick so I forgot about uploading the chapter. My bad. Hope this long chapter makes up for it. **

**Anything that comes directly from the Hobbit of course belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. **

**Please enjoy! Xoxo Mels**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Thorin looked to his niece and then to Dwalin before he hesitantly stepped closer to Adaira, his hands raised in a placating gesture. Adaira pointed her sticks at him, her eyes shifting around between him, Dwalin, and Oin who were closest to her and she bit her lower lip looking nervous. Thorin had never seen her so on edge before, not even the first time they had met.

"None of us here will hurt you, Adaira," Thorin assured his niece in a gentle voice and Adaira raised an eyebrow at him, frowning even deeper as he addressed her by name. " I know it's confusing to you now, but we know who you are. We've traveled together for many months and face many perils together," Thorin informed her, hoping to trigger her memories.

"Start talking," Adaira ordered him, her lips forming a tight line as she regarded him with a quizzical stare.

"My name is Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror. I am your idad." Thorin introduced himself before he gestured to Fili and Kili who were at the front of the group of those who were watching the exchange worried glances. "This is Fili and Kili, your irak'nadads," Thorin introduced his nephews and Fili and Kili bowed to her in turn.

"That's not possible," Adaira said, shaking her head. "Adad spoke of my idad, but he always told me that we could never return to our homeland," Adaira said a deep furrow forming between her brows.

"And yet it is the truth. You were brought here by magic many months ago, just as you were sent to this Hegg by magic. We journey now to the Lonely Mountain, to Erebor to reclaim the mountain from Smuag," Thorin explained to his niece and he frowned deeply in concern when Adaira dropped one of her sticks and reached up to grab at the side of her head, grimacing in pain as she rubbed it.

"Erebor," She said under her breath before she opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes slightly glassy.

"We travel now through Mirkwood. You've fallen under an enchantment of some sort," Thorin told her and Adaira looked right at him and shook her head.

"That's not possible," She said again, scoffing. "Magic doesn't exist. If it did…," She began to say before she stopped herself from finishing her sentence, a pained look of a different type crossing her features. She snorted then and rolled her eyes. "I'm not entertaining this hallucination any further," She said and she turned around and began to walk away from them. She had just moved to walk off of the path when Dwalin lunged forward and wrapped his hand tightly around her arm and pulled her back onto it. Adaira turned around quick as lightning and walloped him once more on the knuckles with her stick.

"Give me that," Dwalin grunted and he pulled the stick from her hand and tossed it far away from them into the forest. "We're not going tah hurt yah lass. It's the last thing we want tah do," Dwalin told his wife as he looked down at her, his expression slightly pleading as he tried to get her to recognize him and get her to relax.

"Let go of me!" Adaira growled and she angrily ripped her arm free of his grip. "I've had enough of this now. I don't know who you think you are, but if you touch me again you'll have more to worry about than your hand," Adaira threatened him as she stood toe to toe with him and poked him in the chest, a furious expression on her face as her lip turned up in a snarl.

Dwalin couldn't help but feel proud in that moment. He knew that to many he was seen as intimidating, but his wife seemed to have no problem with standing toe to toe with him and threatening him as she stood up for herself. Before Dwalin could speak, Oin's arm came up and he suddenly thumped Adaira on the back of the head hard. Dwalin watched her face as she frowned and made a small sound of pain before her eyes crossed and rolled back in her head. Her knees buckled and she began to fall and Dwalin caught her easily as she fell unconscious.

"What was that for?" Dwalin demanded of Oin angrily as he lowered his wife down to the ground gently.

"We were wasting time lad. She's not going to trust us. She's a stubborn lass," Oin said as he looked down at Adaira.

"So knocking her out is better?" Dwalin asked the healer who shrugged his shoulders as he knelt down beside Adaira and checked her over briefly.

"Did you have a better idea?" Oin asked him as he looked to Dwalin with a raised eyebrow. "I've never seen anything like this before. Could be temporary," Oin said groaning as he got back to his feet.

"Or?" Thorin asked in concern and Oin frowned as his face formed a grave expression.

"Or it could be permanent. Only time will tell," Oin told them as Dwalin caressed the side of his wife's face, trying to sooth her as she slept. Her breathing slowed and the lines in her face smoothed out, a more peaceful expression settling over her face.

"You, do you know anything about this Elf?" Thorin asked, directing his question to Lyssaria and she raised an eyebrow at him, this being the only time that Thorin had talked to her.

"My mother mentioned an enchanted river once, but never about what it could do," Lyssaria answered Thorin and he scoffed.

"Figures that you would be of no help. You've been no help since we entered these woods," Thorin said with a sneer and Lyssaira stepped towards him with an angry look on her face.

"Well if it wasn't for Bombur pushing her into the river we wouldn't be in this mess. I've kept you on the path. Did you think traversing Mirkwood would be easy?" Lyssaria argued with Thorin with a sneer on her face.

"How dare you…," Thorin began but before he could finish his sentence Bilbo stepped forward, stopping him as he held up his hands.

"What do we do now?" Bilbo asked, stepping closer as Dwalin, hefted Adaria up into his arms.

"Oin is right, we're wasting time. We can't afford delays. We have no food or water. We need to keep moving," Thorin answered Bilbo, glaring once more at Lyssaria before he sighed. "We need to protect her from herself until she regains her memory," He finally said and he looked to Fili. "Bring some rope. We'll tie her hands together for now. Dwalin, you'll watch her. Perhaps she'll regain her memory faster that way," Thorin finally decided and rope was brought forth and Adaira's hands were tied tightly together so that she couldn't hurt herself or one of them due to her lack of memory. The other end of the rope was tied to Dwalin who carried Adaira as they continued on.

Adaira woke shortly after, groaning as she rubbed her head, only to open her eyes and look up at Dwalin, swearing in both Khuzdul in Gaelic and throwing herself out of his arms again. She looked around desperately for a weapon again and managed to grab onto a stick once more which Dwalin pulled from her grasp and broke over his knee before he threw the pieces into the forest.

"We're not going to hurt yah lass," Dwalin told his wife tiredly once more as she stared at him with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"Then why am I tied up?" She demanded as she held up her tied up hands for his inspection.

"It's for yer own good lass," Dwalin answered her before he gestured ahead of them. "Come on, lass, we need to keep walking," Dwalin told her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I refuse," Adaria told him and she looked away from him and Dwalin sighed tiredly again.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way lass. Yeh either walk or I carry yah," Dwalin told his wife and she looked back and him, a glare on her face as she seemed to contemplate his words.

"Fine," Adaira finally said before she got to her feet and began walking, straightening her shoulders and slamming into his shoulder as she walked past him. She walked until the rope that tied her to Dwalin pulled her back and she threw a glare over her shoulder at Dwalin. "Well, are we walking?" She asked Dwalin hotly and Dwalin nodded before starting off again.

Adaria remained difficult for the rest of the day, refusing to speak to him or look at him. She kept her eyes ahead of her and walked forward while Dwalin watched her, hoping that the enchantment would wear off soon. He noticed that she kept pulling at the ropes around her wrists and was rubbing her wrists raw as she struggled to work her wrists free of her bindings.

"Hey now. Careful lass. You'll hurt yerself," Dwalin said, reaching forward and putting a hand on Adaira's shoulder to pull her up short and he went to try and pull her wrists into his hands to examine them but she jerked her shoulder out of his grip angrily.

"I'll hurt you," Adaria threatened him and Dwalin couldn't hide the smirk that rose up as she once again stood up to him. "Let me go you great big ugly brute," Adaira told him and Dwalin paused sadly as she insulted him. He knew that his Adaira loved him and this Adaira was scared and confused and that was why she was lashing out, but her words still hurt.

"Can't do that, lass. It's for your own good," Dwalin told her and he looked down at her hands. "Stop trying to get out of those or I'll carry yah," Dwalin warned her and Adaira glared at him before huffing and turning forward again, refusing to look or talk to him once more as she started walking again.

Night fell and Dwalin was first on watch. Adaira refused to sleep and instead sat up looking extremely uncomfortable as she glared into the darkness. Dwalin had to fight with her to get her to lay down which she finally did after a while, but she still refused to sleep. When Dwalin heard her soft snores he finally relaxed and allowed himself a bit of rest himself, but only because Thorin was on watch and took control of the other end of the rope that was connected to her.

When morning dawned, Adaria still had no clue who they were. They started off much in the same way as the day before, Adaria remaining stubborn, but walking of her own volition. Dwalin heard her stomach grumble loudly and he frowned deeply at that, knowing that he had nothing that he could offer her.

"I thought prisoners were at least allowed food and water," Adaira said after her stomach growled for a third time.

"Birashagimi. We ran out days ago and nothing grows in this accursed forest," Dwalin answered Adaria who frowned deeply.

"Oh," She said before she looked around the forest curiously as if she was just now realizing where they were.

They stopped round midday for a short break, all of them needing a few minutes of rest given that their stomachs were gnawing with hunger and their tongues were parched. A sun beam chose then to break through the leaves and Dwalin watched as Adaria moved over into the sunlight and she turned her face up to it, a familiar expression taking over her face as she did so. She hummed slightly, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth and Dwalin felt hope tug at his heart at the familiar sight.

"Come on, pundurith," Dwalin told her, when Thorin told them they needed to move on from that place, regretfully forcing her to move on.

"I don't like when people call me things I don't know the meaning to," Adaira quipped as she reluctantly turned her face away from the sun and began walking once more. "Who even are you?" She asked him then, surprising Dwalin as she asked him her first direct question.

"Dwalin son of Fundin at yer service," Dwalin told her with a bow to her and Adaira frowned deeply, her eyes turning glassy once and a pained look crossed her face and she hissed and reached up to rub her head. Dwalin noticed that was the second time she had done that, the first having been when Thorin had mentioned Erebor.

"You alright lass?" Dwalin asked her and Adaira nodded as she lowered her hands, returning to her silence.

Later in the day Adaira turned pale and hurried over to a bush by the side of the path and began retching and Dwalin was at her side in an instant, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she was sick. Nothing much came up as there was nothing in her stomach and once she was done retching she shook his hand off her back and straightened up once more.

"I don't like being touched by people I don't know," She told him with a glare and Dwalin nodded in understanding.

"Forgive me lass," Dwalin told her and as Adaira stood, she unknowingly hit a spider web, sending vibrations up the silk threads.

The part of the forest they began to move into was dark and gloomy. The queer noises grew even more queer and the scuttling noises began to surround them. Here the cobwebs reappeared, dark and dense and stretching from tree to tree, tangled in the lower branches on either side of the path. Some stretched above them now over the path and made them uneasy. The air grew stuffy once more and they could not see into the forest on either side of them, only the path. Adaira grew even more quiet, her feet shuffling as she walked forward like a zombie, her head lulling about from side to side.

"Air. I need air," Bofur said in front of Adaira as he gripped at the neck of his tunic and pulled at it, feeling strangled. They were crossing through the tall trees, the roots of which formed a maze of bridge like pathways through the forest

"My head, it's swimming," Oin said as above them all matters of pollen and insects flew about, falling down upon them. Adaira looked up as more fell down upon her like snow and she shook her head slightly before her head lolled forward once more.

She looked up again when she heard something like the beating of a heart and Bilbo stopped walking in front of her and stopped slightly as he heard the same thing, his heart beating loudly in his ears.

"We need to take a rest," Nori said as they came to a place where lots of dark fungus grew at the base of the trees. Adaira heard it then, indistinct voices whispering to her and she turned her head this way and that, searching for them.

"Little one," One of the voices said and Adaira turned to her right and she saw her father, staring at her from the gloom off the path.

"Adad?" She asked in a small voice and she took a step towards him. "How?" She asked in confusion, hearing her heartbeat in her ears loudly.

"What is that? Voices. Can you hear them?" Bilbo asked the others as Adaira took another step towards her father, Bilbo's voice echoing in his own ears. The others felt as if they were under water, their heads swimming and rational thought left them.

Dwalin didn't have an eye on Adaira as his head was swimming, a ringing sound echoing in his ears as voices whispered words of doubt to him. They whispered things of how Adaira didn't love him, of how she never did, never could, and how her forgetting him was proof of this. Adaira took a step off the path as her father held a hand out to her and beckoned to her with a smile on his face.

"Come little one," Frerin said to her and Adaira smiled widely as she walked to her Adad.

"I hear nothing. No wind. No birdsong. What hour is it?" Thorin asked as Dwalin straight up, the voices continuing to whisper to him, driving him mad with grief.

"I do not know. I do not even know what day it is," Dwalin answered Thorin who looked about them, at the trees that were covered with spider webs that seemed to close in on him like an advancing army.

"This is taking too long," Thorin said to himself as Adaira managed to get further away from them without anyone noticing. "Is there no end to this accursed forest?!"' Thorin roared as he looked around him.

"None that I can see. Only trees and more trees," Gloin said, as the rope which bound Adaira to Dwalin grew taunt. The rope tugged at Dwalin's waist then and cleared his head slightly and he looked down before noticing that Adaira was far off the path now, having stepped into the woods.

"Come back here," Dwalin said, and he gave a sharp tug to the rope which had Adaira stumbling backwards and Dwalin trudged towards her and he pulled her away from the illusion of her father. She kicked at him and struggled to get out of his grasp, crying out for her adad, but Dwalin pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her until she stopped fighting him.

"There," Thorin said, stumbling forward down a new path. "This way!"

"But Gandalf said," Gloin said as Thorin pushed past the others as he made his way off the path.

"Do as I say! Follow me!" Thorin ordered as Bilbo, who was staring at a spider web covered mushroom, reached out with a finger and touched the web, sending more vibrations through it before doing it a second time. The vibrations ran up the webbing and through the trees, fluttering and shuttering and the indistinct whispering grew louder.

"Wait! Wait! Stop! We can't leave the path! We must stay on the path!" Bilbo shouted after the Company who were following Thorin in his new direction and Bilbo set his hand down on the web as he turned about, his head swimming as he tried to think straight.

"The path," Adaria said, looking up at Dwalin from the safety of his arms and she shook her head trying to clear it before she pulled herself away from him.

"Come on lass," Dwalin told her, the voices having quieted in his head as soon as he had his arms around his One, letting him concentrate on her. He slid a hand into hers and pulled her after Thorin, determined to get them out of this accursed forest.

Adaira looked down at their conjoined hands and did not fight to push him away, her eyes losing their glassiness as her head cleared slightly and she followed Dwalin almost willingly as the Dwarves continued on, climbing and fighting their way through the trees now, the path nowhere in sight.

Still dazed, lost, and confused, the Dwarves continued on until they suddenly ran into each other as Nori who had been leading them stopped abruptly. Nori looked around, squinting into the gloom of the forest around them, having stopped short as they were standing in front of a steep cliff, and there was no path ahead of them.

"What's happening?" Oin asked in confusion, his head swimming and he shook it several times to try and clear it.

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin demanded and Nori pointed ahead of them into the gloom.

"The path...it's disappeared!" Nori told them, squinting into the forest and seeing nothing that resembled the path and Adaira's hand slipped from Dwalin's as a sharp pain filled her head once more and she reached up with both hands to grip the sides of her head.

"What's going on?" Dwalin demanded, as the voices began to whisper to him in his head again, telling him that Adaira only had taken pity on him. That he was ugly, a brute, and that he didn't deserve her love. That he had failed her.

Adaira closed her eyes shut and rocked her body back and forth, willing herself to stop seeing her adad. He was dead. She knew that, but she kept hearing him and seeing him and he wanted her to follow him. She wanted to go after him, but she couldn't. They had to find the path. Gandalf had told them they had to stay on the path. She was also cold, so cold.

"We've lost the path!" Oin exclaimed and the others began to look around, voices echoing in their heads as well.

"Of course you've lost the path. You're all idiots," Lyssaria mumbled under her breath as she stopped and looked about the forest, not seeing anything that looked familiar to her.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin ordered them and they all began to search around the area for the path. Unbeknownst to them, the path was not far away from them. It was just on the other side of the cliff. The Company wandered through the forest, staggering about as they searched, the forest affecting them all mentally and physically.

"I don't remember this place," Balin said as they searched about the forest for the path. "None of it's familiar."

"It's all trees," Lyssaria agreed as she ran her hand along the bark of a tree.

"It's got to be here. It can't have just disappeared," Dori said in despair and Bilbo looked at Adaira and saw her standing with her arms wrapped around herself tightly, shivering. He guided her to sit down beside him on a rock and he stared out into the forest aimlessly, his head still feeling full of many thoughts.

"Unless someone's moved it," Dwalin said as he looked across the steep cliff, the Dwarves all muttering and rambling as they wandered about.

"How could it have been moved?" Adaira muttered to herself as she looked over at Dwalin. "Gandalf told us not to leave the path. He said the air was heavy with illusion. It would...seek to lead us astray," Adaira said with a deep frown on her face, her words slurring as she spoke, but clarity showed behind her eyes for the first time in days.

"It's not over here neither!" Ori cried out and as they began walking once more, Bilbo looked down and started seeing himself walking backward. He looked back at Dori, behind him, and saw himself instead and his entire vision began shifting and tilting.

"Look," Ori said, leaning down and picking up a tobacco pouch.

"A tobacco pouch. There's Dwarves in these woods," Dori said as he took the pouch from his brother.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine," Bofur added as he took the pouch from Dori.

"Because it _is_ yours. You understand? We're going round in circles," Bilbo said as he took a finger and spun it around. "We are lost," He told them, as he started to put two and two together.

"We're not lost. We keep heading east," Dwalin contradicted him as Thorin walked up to join them.

"We _are_ lost. We've been letting Thorin lead. He got lost in the Shire. Twice!" Adaira argued as she gestured to Thorin, none of them noticing that she was slowly regaining parts of her memory.

"But which way is East? We've lost the sun," Oin said and the dwarves began to bicker as Bilbo looked up and saw a bit of sun through the tree canopy far above him.

"The sun. We have to find the sun. Up there. We need to-" Bilbo said, speaking quietly, and no one else could hear him over their bickering.

The Dwarves started fighting and pushing each other around, Lyssaria yelling and arguing with them too while Thorin and Adaira stood apart from them just listening to them squabble. Adaira huffed as she watched them before she shivered as she heard the whispers again. This time Thorin began to hear the strange whispering sounds that Bilbo had heard earlier too.

"What? What's that?" Thorin muttered to himself as the whispering continued and Thorin turned then to the dwarves. "Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched," Thorin yelled at the dwarves who quieted instantly, beginning to come to themselves once more.

While the Dwarves were fighting, Bilbo began to climb up one of the trees nearby. As he scampered up the tree, he didn't notice the masses of spiderwebs all around him. It was slow going, but Bilbo had climbed enough trees in his childhood that he managed it easily enough and before long, his head broke through the trees and into the fresh air above.

Suddenly, it was as if a spell had been broken, and Bilbo's head cleared. As he breathed deeply, he saw blue butterflies flying all around him. The sun was setting, and everything looked absolutely beautiful from up here. Bilbo smiled and laughed to himself and then he looked off into the distance and saw several landmarks which he called down loudly to the Dwarves below him.

"I- I can see a lake! And a river. And the Lonely Mountain. We're almost there!" Bilbo called down but he heard no reply from the Dwarves below him. "Can you hear me? I know which way to go! Hello?" Bilbo asked and he looked down, trying to see the Dwarves. He heard a thumping noise in the distance and looked up. "Hello?" Bilbo asked cautiously and then he saw something that really concerned him.

In the distance, the trees moved haphazardly under the weight of something approaching rather quickly. Whatever it was, it was coming straight towards Bilbo and the Dwarves. Worriedly, Bilbo climbed down the tree a bit and peered around before he stepped forward, only to trip over a spiderweb. He fell several feet, bouncing painfully off branches, and yelling loudly in pain and shock the entire time. He caught himself on a branch and then watched in horror as a web parted to reveal a massive spider right in front of him.

As the spider opened its fangs and hissed at him, Bilbo yelled and fell again, landing on his back in an even bigger spiderweb. He became stuck to it and was unable to resist as the spider wrapped him up tightly in his web. The last thing Bilbo heard before he blacked out was a massive shrill scream which could only have come from Adaira.

**Adaria's POV **

The first indication that something was coming towards us was the crashing of branches. Whatever it was was coming quickly towards us and then the crashing sounds came from all around us, surrounding us. My mind cleared as adrenaline raced through my body, the enchantment finally coming to an end. I felt a strong tug on my arm as I was grabbed and pushed behind Dwalin's back quickly as the Company formed a circle around me. The crashing sounds stopped and we stared into the gloom, waiting to be descended upon by the enemy, but there was nothing there. I felt something drip on me then and I grimaced as I reached up and wiped at my shoulder and found a gross greenish gooey substance on my hand.

I looked up then and screamed loudly as I saw an enormous eight legged monstrosity hanging down from a thick silken thread above my head, poison dripping from its fangs down onto me. It clicked its pinchers and then sprang down at me as more spiders descended down from the branches faster than lightning and sprang at the other Dwarves before they could even swing their weapons, fangs piercing through unarmored places.

I reached back for my axes and found nothing just as the spider sank its fangs into my raised arm and I screamed again in horror as my muscles tensed, my knees locking as I was paralyzed by the spider's venom and fell backward, hitting my head on the ground. The spider lowered itself down on me, still clicking its pinchers and it began to twitch its legs. I couldn't see much but I realized soon enough that I was being wrapped up in it's webbing and all I could do was scream as I was buried alive in it. The spider's fangs sunk into me again and my vision started to go black.

**Third Person POV**

All of the Dwarves and Lyssaria had been captured by the giant spiders who had hung them upside down from the branches of the trees. The spider who had captured Bilbo towed him toward the Dwarves and then reached for him with its jaws to administer its poison. Bilbo woke up then and realizing the danger he was in and what was happening, managed to get a grip on his sword which he had been holding and swung it straight up from his body, through the web, and into the spider just as the spider bent toward him.

He gutted the spider and flung it over the edge of the branch he had been lying on, sending it crashing to the forest floor far below him. Bilbo quickly ripped off the cocoon of web he had been wrapped in. Reminded of how Adaira had furiously scrubbed at her face to rid it of the web she had walked into. Looking up, Bilbo saw the Dwarves wrapped up and hanging from branches and he quickly darted behind a tree trunk as a spider climbed up the other side of the tree trunk.

Bilbo pulled out his ring from his pocket and slipped it on his finger. He recalled from the goblin tunnels that the Gollum creature had been unable to see him and he hoped that the spiders wouldn't be able to either. Everything turned that dull grey shade as soon as he put on the ring, but the most surprising thing for Bilbo was that he could suddenly understand what the spiders were saying.

"Kiilll theemm. Kiill theemm," One of the spiders to his right was saying and Bilbo flinched at how close the voice sounded to him.

"Eat them now, while their blood is running," Another spider agreed with the first and Bilbo crouched with his sword at the ready.

Somehow the killing of the giant spider, all alone by himself in the dark without the help of the wizard or the Dwarves or of anyone else, made a great difference to him. He felt like a different person. Much fiercer and bolder in spite of an empty stomach.

"Their hide is tough. There is good juice inside," A spider said as it sat on top of one of the Dwarves and it's pinchers clicked.

"Stick it again! Stick it again! Finish it off!" A spider commanded and the spiders surround one of the wrapped dwarves. The dwarf kicked, but couldn't do much as he was wrapped up too tightly

"Ahh! The meat's alive and kicking!" One of the spider's screamed as it was kicked by the dwarf.

"Kill them, kill them now. Let us feast," A spider said and the rest of the spiders took up the chant, "Feast! Feast!"

Bilbo, holding his sword in front of him, approached the spiders. He ducked just in time as a spider crawled along a branch above him, going toward the Dwarves. Bilbo bent down and picked up a bit of wood which he tossed away from him, causing all the spiders to rush after the source of noise.

"What is it? What is it? Kill it! Feast! Feast!" A spider cried and one spider stayed behind and prepared to eat a wrapped and squirming Bombur.

"Fat and juicy. Just a little taste," The spider said and the spider dropped Bombur to the tree trunk and prepared to eat him. Bilbo snuck up and struck it on its rear with his sword. The spider spun around and hissed, but Bilbo was invisible to it. Bilbo kept slicing at it, slicing away a leg and part of its head. "Curses! Where is it? Where is it?!" The spider cried out in anger and pain and Bilbo pulled off his ring, revealing himself to the spider.

"Here!" Bilbo said with a little smile on his face before he spoke and he thrust his sword directly into the spider's head.

"It stings! Stings!" The spider cried out in pain and Bilbo pulled out his sword and the spider, dead, crashed to the ground. Bilbo looked at his sword then, panting and a smile on his face. .

"Sting. That's a good name," Bilbo said and then he looked toward where the Dwarves were still wrapped and tied up. "Sting," He said again, twisting the sword about once in his hand, a smile on his face as he did so and a newfound bravery taking hold of him.

Bilbo saw that the moment had come when he must do something. He began cutting through the webbing to get to the Dwarves and Lyssaria and he used Sting to cut them landed on the forest floor and proceeded to rip off their wrappings, cursing and yelling the entire time.

**Adaira's POV**

I woke up, still wrapped up tightly in the spider web, only this time I was upside down and I began screaming loudly once more as I felt something pushing me and heard a clicking sound close to me. Spiders. Massive. Fucking. Spiders. Lack of food, water, or the enchanted river was nothing compared to this. I heard a squeal of some sort and then there was a sound of something moving near me of a different kind before I felt the webbing holding me hanging upside down move and then it gave way.

I screamed even louder as I fell down hitting something hard which would probably leave a bruise before I crashed down on my shoulder onto something after free falling. I heard a pained groan beneath me as whatever I fell on began to move and I continued to scream.

"You alright there Bofur?" I heard Gloin ask from somewhere close to my right side and my screams quieted as I groaned and began trying to wiggle to free myself.

"I'm all right!" I heard Balin say next, his voice sounding even closer than Gloin's.

"Get it off me!" Thorin yelled then, right in my ear and I yelped indignantly at that. Apparently I had landed right on top of him.

"Where's Adaira!?" I heard my husband roar then as Thorin continued to thrash under me and I rolled my eyes and wiggled about in my cocoon and screamed several curses loudly.

"Found her!" Bofur said, laughter in his voice and I felt hands on the outside of the webbing and then I felt someone ripping it away. A moment later my feet found a hole to poke through.

"Nope, wrong end," Nori, said and I muttered more curses.

"Give me that," Dwalin said and a moment later someone ripped the webbing away from my face and I was staring into Dwalin's eyes.

"Hi," I said before spitting some webbing out of my mouth, pulling a disgusted face and shaking my head. "Massive fucking spiders," I told him, shuddering as he continued to pull the webbing away from me, freeing me before pulling me into his arms.

"I thought I lost yah again," Dwalin whispered into my ear as he held me to his chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck as Gloin and Balin helped Thorin to his feet and helped him get the webbing off of himself. Dwalin released me rather quickly and I frowned at that, looking at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, and Dwalin frowned at me looking confused himself.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked then as he looked around for the Hobbit and I looked around too, noticing that Bilbo wasn't with us.

"Bilbo!" The dwarves shouted, looking around the trees for the Hobbit.

"Bilbo!" I shouted just as Lyssaria did and we shared a look before we both looked up in the direction from where we had fallen from.

**Bilbo's POV**

"I'm up here!" Bilbo shouted back to the Dwarves and suddenly a spider jumped at him from underneath the branch he was standing on, and it pinned him underneath it. However, he managed to put his sword in front of him just in time, stabbing the spider through the belly. As the spider fell off the branch, Bilbo, entangled in its legs, fell with it. As the pair smashed against the branches on their way down, Bilbo's ring fell off his finger and landed some distance away from where he had landed. Bilbo got up and began stumbling toward where the ring fell.

**Adaira's POV**

We regrouped, now all freed, but we faced a new problem as the spiders returned and descended upon us once more. I looked to Dwalin and noticed that my axes were strapped to his back. I ran over to him as he pulled his own axe free and he pushed me behind him and I rolled my eyes. I pulled one of my axes free knowing I wouldn't have time to grab both of them and I turned to protect Dwalin's back as the first wave of spiders approached us. Dwalin drove his axe into one of the spiders as Thorin spun around and slammed Orcrest into the face of another.

I growled and lunged forward with a scream and smashed my axe into the head of a spider repeatedly as it darted towards me. While I did so, Bombur was knocked to the ground by a spider, and it stood over him to bite him.

"Grab a leg!" Oin shouted and the others ran and grabbed each of the spider's legs.

"Pull!" Dwalin shouted and the Dwarves pulled at the spider's legs, and they managed to pull its legs right off its body. The dismembered body of the spider landed on Bombur who groaned under the added weight of the spider.

I screamed again as a spider hissed at me and came at me from the side but Dwalin was quick and as I lifted my axe and blocked its legs from knocking me over and pushed back hard against them, Dwalin ran at it from the side and punched it in the face. Dazed, the spider stopped forcing me back and I pulled my axe free and slammed it down on the spider's head.

"Catch," Dwalin said then and I turned just in time to catch my second axe that he threw in my direction. Thank Mahal Dwarves were naturals at catching things.

"Thanks!" I shouted to my husband, readying both my axes and I squatted low to keep my center of gravity and Dwalin, after hacking through another spider twisted back around so he was at my back. By now I had a large grin on my face. Bring it.

**Bilbo's POV**

"Where is it? Where is it? Come on. Where is it?" Bilbo muttered to himself as he searched the forest floor for the ring. Bilbo slowly looked over his shoulder and he saw the ring lying on the ground nearby. Relieved, he began walking towards it.

Suddenly, a young, and odd-looking spider emerged from the ground just behind the ring. The spider's legs pushed the ring aside as the spider crawled toward Bilbo. Bilbo looked at it angrily, then rushed at it with his sword raised, yelling all the way. He began to hack at the spider in a berserk manner, hacking and slicing all over the place.

"No!" Bilbo shouted over and over again as he hacked and slashed at the spider in anger. Finally Bilbo stabbed his sword up into the young spider which made an odd gurgling sound as it died and Bilbo bared his teeth as he listened to it before he pulled his sword free and drove it into the body of the spider once more.

Breathing heavily, Bilbo stared down at the ring and he grabbed it, looking at the spider as he held it up.

"Mine," He all but growled before he sat back and stared at the ring, lost in a trace until he came to his senses and realized what he had just done. He stared at the ring, examining it and as he gazed at it the enormity of what he had just done dawned on him, and he looked down in shock, seeing all the spiderwebs and gore on himself. He covered his mouth in shame and disgustedness and was about to put the ring away when he heard a noise.

**Adaira's POV**

"Thorin! Get 'em!" Dwalin shouted as he punched a spider in the face that was getting too close to me before I cleaved at it with one of my axes, holding up the other to ward off another spider, kicking it in the face to knock it back. Thorin swinging around with Orcrest and slaying it.

"Come on!" Kili shouted before he slammed his sword into the open mouth of a spider. In the commotion he was grabbed by a spider which pulled him backwards with it's legs. "Fili!" Kili shouted for his brother who came to his aid and cleaved at the spider who had his brother, killing it and releasing Kili from it's grasp.

Lyssaria shouted wildly as she drove an Elven blade into a spider with one hand before cleaving at it with a Dwarven blade in the other. She grimaced as viscera covered her and she pulled her blades free from the spider before kicking it away from her as she turned about in a deadly, but almost elegant dance of death.

"Look out brother!" Gloin shouted as a spider crept up on Oin and Gloin shot towards his brother and helped him to take down another spider as Dwalin continued to punch them in the face.

"Come on! Keep up!" Dwalin shouted as we ran as fast as we could, having killed all of the spiders for now and needing to find a way out of their hollow.

I ran at his side, looking over my shoulder and from side to side as we skidded around a corner, Thorin just in front of us. I slipped on the leaves and Dwalin grabbed my arm and pulled me back up and I threw a grateful look his way, tired, but myself again at the very least. Thorin stopped short as a spider jumped down on threads of silk in front of him and hissed us. He raised his sword in preparation to fight, but he paused and looked up when he saw something moving quickly through the trees. I looked up and spotted something in the trees and sighed tiredly. Could this day get any worse?

Someone was running through the treetops and he swung down on the spider's silk thread in order to land on it. He drove a dagger through it before he slid on the forest floor on top of the spider, facing us. He sliced a second spider in half before he came up kneeling with an arrow notched in his bow and pointed at Thorin. No doubt this was meant to impress. Thorin had his sword raised to deflect the arrow but it was of no use. I looked around and saw that several other Elves had stepped out from behind the trees, drawing arrows and pointing them at us. We were surrounded.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure," The blonde Elf told Thorin as the others looked all around and saw that we were outnumbered. I couldn't help the snort that came out and the blonde haired Elf looked at me, my axes still raised and his bow raised slightly towards me as his eyebrow raised.

"Help!" Kili shouted out then, sounding far away and Fili's and my head whipped around quickly searching for Kili.

"Kili!" Fili and I shouted as the others whirled around and I saw that a spider was pulling Kili away by the foot as he struggled against it.

Without even thinking I shouldered past the Elves that surrounded us and booked it past them in a sprint towards Kili. Dwarves were wasted over long distances but were natural born sprinters. I made it further than I would have thought before three Elves stopped me, tackling me to the ground and pulling my arms behind my back as they relieved me of my axes.

"Let me go!" I screamed before I looked back at Kili who was still being dragged away by the spider. "Kili!" I shouted again and I heard a noise then and wheeled my head around, noticing as a redheaded female Elf, ran through the forest quickly.

She killed three spiders with her bow and knife, before she turned and killed the spider pulling Kili away by the foot with an arrow. She turned to attack another spider behind her, and yet another spider rushed toward Kili.

"Throw me your dagger! Quick!" Kili shouted to the red haired Elf maiden.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf, you're mistaken!" The Elven maiden shouted to Kili as she fought the spider before her with a knife. She grunted when it locked a leg around hers and knocked her on her back and Kili turned and looked to me. "Throw me something! Anything!" Kili shouted and I bit my lip before stomping down on the foot of one of the Elves that had my arms twisted behind my back. He let out a cry as my sturdy Dwarven boot crushed his dainty little foot and I bent down and grabbed a long, thick stick and threw it at Kili as the spider got closer to him. He caught it and did a double take as he saw what I had thrown to him.

"What am I supposed to do with this!?" Kili shouted as the Elf recovered and twisted my arm behind my back none too gently once more.

"I'm a little tied up right now!" I shouted back to Kili as he turned to the spider, the red haired Elf back on her feet and slashing at her own spider with her knife.

The spider advancing on Kili sprang at him and Kili pushed the stick in between the spider's open mouth as it tried to bite him and the spider backed away from him, shaking its head back at forth before it got its mouth around the stick and I heard a crunch as it broke the stick and it opened its mouth, bearing its fangs once more and hissed at Kili, now just more pissed off.

"I'm in a sticky situation!" Kili shouted and I couldn't help myself from shouting back.

"Looks more like stickless to me!"

At that moment, the red haired Elf finally killed her spider with her knife before she spun and threw her knife, killing the spider that was attacking Kili. Kili turned his head and looked on in wide eyed amazement at her. I knew that looked. I sighed heavily before cussing out the Elves twisting my arms behind my back in Gaelic as the Elven maiden who had only just saved Kili notched an arrow into her bow and told him to move, forcing him back with the others who had been captured.

The two Elves who had a hold on me forced me to walk back to the others and pushed me down to my knees, obviously thinking that I was more of a threat than the others. I noticed that Lyssaria was missing and looked around, not seeing her. Bilbo was also still missing. Good. If this was how the Elves of Mirkwood dealt with visitors, I certainly wouldn't be leaving them a good Yelp review.

"Search them," The blonde Elf ordered and the Elves approached the others and started searching them. One of the Elves still holding me looked down at me and I glared at him.

"Don't even think about it," I spat at him and he looked conflicted before turning to look away from me once more. I watched as an elf confiscated two of Fili's knives as the blonde Elf pulled a picture frame out of Gloin's pocket.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!" Gloin shouted as behind him Dwalin had to be physically restrained by several Elves who forcefully stripped him of his weapons as he roared in anger at the mistreatment of me.

"Dwalin...please," I called to my husband and he calmed ever so slightly, but four of the Elves still held him down on his knees like the two held me down. I realized then why he had let me go quickly before. He still thought I was under the enchantment of the river.

"Who is this? Your brother?" The blonde Elf asked Gloin as he looked at Gloin's framed pictures which I knew were of his wife and son.

"That is my wife!" Gloin told him in anger and the Elf looked at the other picture. "And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli," Gloin told the Elf angrily and the blonde Elf raised his eyebrow at Gloin in contempt. Meanwhile, the elf searching Fili found even more knives all around his person. Fili sighed when the Elf found even some in a secret hidden pocket.

"Caun nin," (My Prince) One of the Mirkwood Elves said as he stepped towards the blonde Elf, his hand tightly wrapped around the arm of Lyssaria. "There was this woman amongst them, trying to hide herself," The Elf said and the blonde Elf turned his attention onto Lyssaria.

"And what are you then?" The blonde Elf asked as he regarded her.

"My name is Lyssaria and my mother was Idriel of the Woodland Realm. I demand that my companions be released immediately," Lyssaria said as she raised herself to her full height, still a head shorter than the blonde Elf who glared down at her and I raised an eyebrow at that. To demand such a thing of a guard of the Woodland Realm...Lyssaria had said her mother was a noble woman.

"You lie and even if you told the truth, Idriel was banished from the Woodland Realm," The blonde Elf told her as he sneered down at her.

"I'd recognize that hair anywhere. Not to mention the pompous attitude, Legolas Thranduilion," Lyssaria said as she regarded the Elf with a sneer of her own. "I won't have you insult my mother, not in front of me," She spat as she glared up at him.

"The King will be interested in talking to you, daughter of Idriel," The blonde Elf, Legolas said before he looked to the red haired Elven woman who had saved Kili who was standing at his side.

"Gyrth in yngyl bain?" (Are the spiders dead?) He asked her in their language as he looked around the trees and then back at the others as the Elves continued to relieve them of their weapons.

"Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar," (Yes, but more will come. They're growing bolder) The red haired Elf answered him as Fili opened his jacket to show the Elf searching him that he had no knives left; however, the Elf found another one hidden in Fili's hood. He was like a porcupine. An Elf stepped forward then and handed Legolas Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and he inspected it.

"Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh," (This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin) Legolas said as he studied the blade before he looked up at Thorin with an expression of suspicion on his face. "Where did you get this?" He demanded of Thorin and I glowered at him.

"It was given to me," Thorin told him, which was not far from the truth. Lord Elrond had indeed given it to him. Legolas pointed Orcrest at Thorin at these words though and I growled under my breath.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well," Legolas accused him before he turned his attention on me. "On your feet, naug," He said as he gestured for the two Elves to release me and I rolled my shoulders as they let go of me.

"Please give me a moment," I told him, my muscles still a bit stiff from the spider's poison and my arms more than a little sore now.

"I said on your feet!" Legolas shouted before he roughly grabbed me by the upper arm and dragged me to my feet. I let out a sharp cry of pain at his bruising grasp and heard Dwalin roar in anger once more.

"Get yer filthy hands off of her!" Dwalin shouted and I looked to the side where an additional two Elves were having to hold him back before they placed many arrows on him.

"Her?" Legolas asked as he released me, looking disgusted and I rubbed my arm. Legolas looked me up and down then and snorted. "No wonder your birth rates are declining," He said then and Dwalin launched himself at Legolas but was beaten back by the Elves who subdued him with their blows. I cried out for him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"You shut yer mouth yah fhaighean," Dwalin roared and I put a hand over my mouth as he cursed at the Elf in Gaelic. Legolas frowned in utter confusion at the curse before looking between the two of us.

"Why?" Legolas demanded, a smirk on his face as he goaded Dwalin before he raised an eyebrow.

"That's my wife yer talking about!" Dwalin shouted and I took two steps forward before I found a knife at my throat, Legolas having raised it quickly as soon as I moved and I stopped short and raised my hands placatingly.

"Mo chridhe," I said in a calm voice and Dwalin instantly stopped fighting against the Elves that were holding them, his whole body sagging slightly as he heard me use the name that only I ever called him and he realized that I was myself again. "The words of one Elf mean nothing to me. I see now what Beorn meant about the Elves of Mirkwood. They are less wise than their kin in Rivendell," I said, throwing a shady look at Legolas with one brow raised.

"You should watch your tongue naug," Legolas warned me, his face turning hard as he regarded me and I snorted at that.

"Why? Will you make me?" I asked me, knowing that I was toeing at a fine line now just on the edge of stupidity.

"Do you know who I am?" Legolas demanded of me and I looked him up and down, unimpressed.

"Yes," I told him and he nodded as if he expected that and he lowered his knife and turned around to go back and speak with the red haired Elf woman. "An asshole and a racist," I said then and he wheeled around back to me, a furious look on his face.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood," Legolas fumed at me and my eyes widened slightly in surprise at the information before I nodded in understanding. Figures.

"Then I weep for your people," I told him honestly. It was bad enough the Woodland Realm was ruled by Thranduil. Of course there couldn't have been much hope for his son to be better. If his son was this pompous, narcissistic,and racist I was scared for how bad his father would be. No wonder Thorin hated him.

"Enwenno hain!" (Take them!) Legolas ordered then suddenly, still fuming and the elves began to lead the dwarves away. Two grabbed me by the arms and led me away and I threw a look over my shoulder at the Elven Prince.

"Not a scratch on my axes!" I shouted as the Elves pushed us all forward and forced us to start walking and Dwalin who had shouldered his way to me, four Elves still grasping his arms chuckled loudly.

"Amrâlimê," Dwalin breathed out sounding relieved and I smiled at him softly, frowning only slightly as I heard Bofur as he turned and whispered to Thorin behind us, asking where Bilbo was. I noticed too that there was no sign of Bilbo. "Eyes on me, lass," Dwalin said in a voice so low I barely heard him and I looked at him once more and nodded ever so slightly and he nodded back letting me know that he had noticed Bilbo was missing too, but we couldn't let the Elves catch on to the fact that we were looking for someone. "When did yah…?" Dwalin asked me lowly as we were led over a bridge and into the Woodland Realm.

"Just before the spiders," I answered him, shuddering slightly and he leaned over then and kissed me, grunting and cursing when the Elves pulled us apart.

"I missed yah lass," Dwalin told me and I nodded, frowning deeply.

"I'm so sorry, mo chridhe. For everything I said and did," I told Dwalin as we were led through a large gate and brother deeper within the Woodland Realm. My eyes were only on my husband's face though.

"It's not yer fault lass," Dwalin told me and I sighed heavily and pushed myself to the side to kiss him again before the Elves pulled us apart. I got a good look of where we were then. The Halls of King Thranduil were literally made of the woods he ruled over. The roots of trees made bridges that spanned large gaps and wood made up most everything in sight in the subterranean cavern. It was ostentatious, bold, nothing like Rivendell. It was cold too.

We came before long to a set of steps which we were dragged down and the pathway branched off to separate cells. Legolas pushed between Dwalin and I and smiled as he strode forward, turning to look over his shoulder at the both of us as he did so.

"Separate them. As for Oakenshield, I'll take him to the King myself," Legolas said and I looked at Dwalin, my eyes widening in surprise before he was ripped away from me cruelly. I screamed and kicked and tried to fight against the Elves but they dragged me away from him as the others subdued Dwalin, hitting him over the head after he broke free and knocked out one of their number with a well placed punch to the jaw. He was dragged away to the cell and that was the last glimpse I got of him before I was dragged away to a cell away from the rest of the Company.

* * *

**Khuzdul:**

Idad- Uncle

Irak'nadads- (Male) cousins

Adad- Father

Birashagimi- I am sorry lit. I regret

Pundurith- Kitten

Amrâlimê- My love

**Sindarin:**

Caun nin- My prince

Naug- Dwarf

**Gaelic:**

Fhaighean- rhymes with hunt replace h with a c and is a really bad curse word

Mo chridhe- My heart


	49. The Woodland Realm

**Hello once again everyone. This chapter is a little early because I am supposed to be going out tomorrow and I don't want to miss uploading so since I was sitting down to write the first chapter of Battle of the Five Armies I reminded myself to upload it.**

**With that news, I am happy to report I have a lot of chapters written ahead now so when I start back at college I should not fall woefully behind in uploading chapters. Sadly though as I just started Battle of the Five Armies, this story will be over for me sooner than it will be for you. Who know, I'm not sure where I will end up ending it. I might ****decide**** to write a lot of life in Erebor. **

**As always, anything taken like ****descriptions**** or dialogue directly from the Hobbit belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. **

**Please enjoy. There is ****plenty**** more where that came from. **

* * *

**Third Person POV**

After Adaira was dragged away from them, the dwarves were pushed, protesting, into several cells, each of them fighting the Elves that had a hold on them. Dwalin was dragged unconscious into a cell and unceremoniously dropped into it, the door locked and checked several times to ensure that there was no possibility that he could escape. The Elves, having seen how he had fought were afraid of him, those that were smart at least.

"Let us out of here!" Gloin shouted as he shook the bars to his cell which he had just been tossed inside of.

"Get off me!" Dori protested the grip the Elf had on his upper arm as he was pushed into a cell. The Elf in charge of Fili found another large dagger hidden in his coat as he stowed him into a cell and Fili sighed in frustration as he was now fully disarmed.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers," Kili asked the red haired Elf maiden who had saved him as she locked him into a different cell from his brother. At least he hope she was an Elf maiden. She looked like it.

"Or nothing," She told him, unamused and she haughtily slammed the cell door shut and walked away, as Kili looked after her and smiled a little. Legolas stopped Tauriel on her way out of the prison corridor, a frown on his face.

"_I Nogoth amman e tîr gin? Tauriel?_" (Why does the Dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?) Legolas demanded of his guard captain and Tauriel turned to him and merely raised an eyebrow slightly.

"_Ú-dangada?_" (Who can say?) She answered him and she looked away from Legolas smiling a little. "_E orchal be Nogoth._" (He's quite tall for a Dwarf.) She commented and realizing what she had just said she quickly looked at Legolas. "_Pedithig?_" (Do you not think?) She asked him before she walked away from the Prince.

"_Orchal eb vui, mal uvanui en,_" (Taller than some, but no less ugly.) Legolas addressed her as Tauriel walked away from him and Legolas and Kili glared at one another.

Several of the dwarves began throwing themselves at their cell doors, grunting in their effort and Dwalin came too at this moment, roaring in anger upon awakening, scaring the Elves who were still near his cell. They quickly hurried away as he got to his feet and threw himself against the bars to his cell.

"Adaira!" Dwalin shouted in anger and grief, the pain of his repeated attacks to the bars registering as he fought to get to his wife. He needed to get to her, to protect her. It was his duty as her husband and he had already failed her too many times. "ADAIRA!" Dwalin roared again, crashing into the bars once more.

"Leave it!" Balin shouted, hoping that his brother would listen to him and calm himself. "There's no way out. This is no Orc dungeon; these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king's consent," Balin told the others before he called out to his brother. "Adaira wouldn't want you to hurt yourself trying to get to her," Balin called to his brother who swore and cursed loudly, but Balin heard him give up in his efforts for now.

Dwalin sank to the floor of his cell and held his head between his hands, tears welling up in his eyes which he angrily wiped away. His wife was depending on him to protect her and he couldn't even do that. Dwalin looked out the bars of his cell and vowed that if he saw a chance, he would get to her by any means necessary.

Meanwhile, Legolas personally escorted Thorin and Lyssaria through the Woodland Realm. Lyssaria stared in wonder at the homeland of her mother, finding it cold and lacking beauty. Before long they came to a door and Legolas knocked thrice upon the door, waiting for but a moment before pushing open the doors and entering through them.

The guards holding her and Thorin forced them to walk forward and they were brought into an ostentatious looking room. High up on a pedestal sat a throne in which sat the King of the Woodland Realm, Thranduil. Lyssaria could not help but snort. Of course he would want to lord over those he thought beneath him. Thorin glared at Thranduil who stared almost boredly as they were brought before the throne.

"Adar, we routed out the spiders in the Western part of the woods. We captured a company of dwarves amongst them and this elleth. She claims to be the daughter of Idriel," Legolas informed his father the King whose eyebrow raised further towards his hairline and he raised a hand and waved it forward and the Elves who had a hold on Lyssaria forced her forward in front of him.

She stared up at the King with a glare on her face, her head held high and her shoulders back as she raised herself to her full height. The King seemed to inspect her for several long moments before he finally spoke, his piercing blue eyes staring through her.

"Idriel was banished from the Woodland Realm," The King finally spoke and Lyssaria raised her eyebrow slightly at his words.

"Banished for her love of my father if I remember correctly," Lyssaria quipped coldly and Thranduil's eyes narrowed at her.

"I did not give you permission to speak, Dwarf," Thranduil told her, his voice cold and dangerous. "Your mother betrayed her kin when she sided with the enemy and defiled her body with a Dwarf. I see her in you, halfbreed. You are not welcome here, daughter of Idriel or not," Thranduil told her as he stared down at her and Lyssaria growled under her breath.

"Betrayed her kin with the enemy? I see no enemy, but those you create. Just because your sister did not share the prejudices you did, Uncle…," Lyssaria said, spitting the word uncle with venom before continuing, Thorin's eyes widening in surprise before he glared at both Elves, having been duped into beginning to listen to the girl's story. "You did not need to banish her from her home. You should know if you even care. My mother is dead," Lyssaria informed the King who did not even look saddened by the news.

"I told her the Dwarf would be the death of her," Thranduil said, before he waved his hand once more. "If your mother's banishment seemed unclear to you, you are also unwelcome here in the Woodland Realm. I will not have a Halfbreed claim any kinship to the royal line. Take her to the dungeons and out of my sight," Thranduil ordered and the Elves began to pull her away from the throne.

"I can walk myself!" Lyssaria shouted at them as they pulled on her arms and she swore at them in Khuzdul before squaring her shoulders and turning around as she brushed her long hair over her shoulder and followed the Elves out of the throne room.

King Thranduil turned his attention to Thorin then, studying the Dwarf for a moment as he was forced forward several steps until he was before the throne. Thranduil regarded him with that almost bored countenance as he first had Lyssaria and he remained silent for several long moments before he began speaking. Thorin glared up at him as he did so, feeling murderous as he watched the oathbreaker who had betrayed his people and left them for dead.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk," Thranduil said as he looked closely at Thorin and Thorin bristled under Thranduil's words as the guards holding him, released their hold on him as Thranduil waved his hand.

"You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help," Thranduil offered Thorin who had no choice in that situation, but to see what he would offer them. His Company had been captured, they were starving and no one left the Woodland Realm without the consent of the King.

"I am listening," Thorin told Thranduil, playing along, for now.

I will let you go, if you but return what is mine," Thranduil told him and Thorin turned and slowly started walking away from Thranduil's gaze to hide his face as he thought less his emotions betrayed him.

"A favor for a favor," Thorin said, knowing what it was that Thranduil wanted, the white gems which he had been refused by Thror.

"You have my word. One king to another," Thranduil assured him and Thorin stopped walking at this the ire in him growing. His word. Hadn't Thranduil given them his word to come to the aid of Durin's line? Hadn't Thranduil broken his word? Thranduil's word meant nothing. Still facing away from Thranduil he spoke, feeling his anger rising with each word he said.

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin said dangerously his voice growing louder with each word he spoke until he was shouting and he spun around and pointed at Thranduil. "You who lack all honor!" He shouted at Thranduil. "I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" Thorin accused Thranduil of his betrayal. "**Imrid amrad ursul!**" (Die a death of flames!) Thorin cursed him and Thranduil leapt down from his throne and put his face right in front of Thorin's.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north," Thranduil told Thorin angrily and as he spoke, his face contorted, an enchantment falling away and revealing that the left side of his face was covered with burns and scars from his past encounters with dragons. His left eye was milky and unseeing and as he drew away from Thorin his face returned to normal.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen," Thranduil said, turning and walking up the steps to his throne. "You are just like him," Thranduil accused and he motioned and his guards grabbed Thorin once more. "Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait," Thranduil told Thorin before he sat down once more upon his throne and Legolas stepped forward towards the throne.

"Adar, Oakenshield has a female Dwarf amongst his Company. The wife of one of his men," Legolas informed his father and Thranduil's eyebrow raised at that and he turned his attention to Thorin once more as a pit formed in Thorin's stomach at the mention of Adaira.

"A darrowdam? I thought dwarves were supposed to protect their women. Why would you allow one to join you on such a quest?" Thranduil demanded, but Thorin remained silent, refusing to answer and Thranduil turned back to his son.

"Did you learn her name?" Thranduil inquired and Legolas shook his head.

"No, but she insulted me several times. I've had her separated from the others," Legolas informed his father and Thranduil smirked as he turned back to Thorin.

"Bring her to me. Perhaps she will be more inclined to tell me something with the right persuasion," Thranduil told his son who bowed to his father before he smiled and shot a smirk at Thorin before leaving the throne room to retrieve Adaria.

"Leave her out of this Thranduil," Thorin said before he could stop himself and Thranduil's smirk grew wider.

"So, she is of importance to you?" Thranduil asked him and Thorin shut his mouth up tight once more cursing himself for giving that much away. "I could leave her out of this...but you would not agree to our deal. Take him away," Thranduil told his guards who began dragging Thorin away.

"**Ish kakhfê ai'd dur rugnu!** You and all your kin!" Thorin shouted as he was dragged out of the throne room by Thranduil's guards.

On the way down to the dungeons, Thorin crossed paths with the King's son and the two guards who were forcing Adaira to walk between them. Thorin and Adaira locked gazes and he went to speak but she shook her head before flicking her gaze to Legolas who was watching them. Thorin nodded and squared his shoulders turning his head away from her.

He had to trust now that Adaira would not give herself away to Thranduil. If he knew who she truly was….They would not bargain with that pointy eared tree shagger. Thorin knew that Adaira would keep the secrets of their quest to herself,but that was not what he was worried about. He was worried about what Thranduil wished to know about her and how he intended to get that information from her. Down in the dungeons he was thrown into a cell beside Balin and the other dwarves and his jailer walked away with a ring of jangling keys.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked Thorin as soon as the Elf disappeared.

"He did. I told him he could go '**Ish kakhfê ai'd dur rugnu!**' (The rough translation is: Wipe my excrement on the faces of the naked jawed ones) him and all his kin!" Thorin informed Balin and upon hearing this, Balin closed his eyes and sighed wearily in frustration.

"Well...that's it, then. A deal was our only hope," Balin said, frustrated that Thorin couldn't just come to some agreement with Thranduil. Thorin had never been big on diplomacy, but now he had ruined any chance of them convincing Thranduil to release them.

"Not our only hope," Thorin told Balin before he sighed deeply. "Dwalin," He called out and Dwalin rose to his feet and grasped the bars of his cell. He was close to Thorin.

"Aye?" Dwalin asked, hearing the frustration and worry in Thorin's voice.

"I saw Adaira. She's been brought before Thranduil," Thorin informed Dwalin who swore loudly at the news.

"What could Thranduil want with her?" Balin asked in confusion and Thorin sighed deeply.

"He knows we value our women. Having one amongst our Company drew his attention," Thorin informed his advisor. "The Elf that travelled with us...she's Thranduil's niece," Thorin spat and Balin nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"She said she was of noble birth," Balin said as Dwalin backed away from the bars of his cell and retreated into the back of the cell which was carved from rock and sank back down to the floor. "Adaira will be alright. She's faced far worse than Thranduil," Balin called out, trying to convince his brother of this.

"Aye," Dwalin said to himself, his voice hoarse before he slammed his fist into the wall several times, punching it over and over to let out his rage. He heard a crack and felt it pop before a searing pain shot through his knuckles and hand and he punched the wall thrice more before stopping. He looked down at his now badly misshapen knuckles and grinned, glad to feel the pain.

**Adaira's POV**

I hadn't been in my cell long, just long enough to pace back and forth and try to look for any weaknesses in the bars before the smiling face of Legolas, racist and asshole, showed up outside the bars. He ordered someone to unlock my cell and then I was pulled from it and once more pushed and pulled and forced to walk between two Elves who kept a tight grip on my upper arms.

I was led out of the dungeons and I began to wonder where I was being brought when Thorin was led past me. He looked to me and I saw his mouth begin to open and I shook my head quickly, seeing that Legolas was watching us. Thorin nodded in understanding and then turned away from me as he was led away. As of yet, no one knew that we were related. It had to stay that way. If I was one thing, it was difficult.

Before long we came to a set of double doors, ostentatious and bold, made of carved wood. Two Elves opened them at our approach and Legolas strode in as I decided to make the two Elves forcing me forward actually do some work. I decided to make myself limp as a ragdoll and the two Elves stumbled under my weight as I stopped holding myself up and refused to propel myself forward of my own volition.

I saw one of the Elves roll his eyes before they hiked me up and began literally dragging me, my limp feet dragging on the floor behind us. I grinned brightly as I acted like a toddler and I was wheeled into the throne room like this. Legolas looked back over his shoulder and I watched several emotions cross his face before he settled on annoyance and frustration. I winked at him as the two Elves dropped me unceremoniously on the floor in front of the throne.

I looked up, noticing that the throne was placed upon a pedestal. Well, obviously someone was compensating for something. Thranduil sat in his throne looking bored as he stared down at me, an unamused expression on his face at my entrance. Like Legolas he had platinum blonde hair, but his eyebrows were dark brown and well sculpted. He was handsome if you liked that sort of thing. He wore a crown made of branches that had orange leaves on them and his robes were made of heavy looking silver material. I noticed that he wore quite a few rings as well.

While Lord Elrond was not ostentatious and did not flaunt his wealth, preferring simpler clothes and a simpler household, it seemed as if Thranduil liked to flaunt his wealth. While I was studying Thranduil he was also studying me. I remained on the floor. Deciding that sitting was probably best for me as I was feeling nauseous once more and even in my cell I had felt weak, tired and starving as I was. My tongue felt like sandpaper in my mouth and I knew that my body was probably beginning to shut down.

"Tell me…," Thranduil finally said, raising an eyebrow as he stared down at me. "What a darrowdam is doing on a quest of this nature. Surely Oakenshield is not so desperate as to risk his womenfolk now," Thranduil said and I tilted my head to the side as I looked at him.

"Chan eil fios agad air dad, tolla-thon," (You know nothing you arsehole) I answered Thranduil in Gaelic, remembering Legolas' reaction to Dwalin cursing at him in it and knowing that there was know way they would understand me.

Thranduil's eyebrow raised further towards his hairline at my words and Legolas' mouth formed a tight line as I looked back at Thranduil with a bored look on my face. Thranduil rose to his feet then and began descending the steps beside his throne as he made his way towards me.

"What is your name?" Thranduil demanded as he walked over to me and stood in front of me.

"Taigh nam gasta ort yah cacan" (*uck off yah wee shite) I told Thranduil and he glared at me as I continued to insult him and Thranduil waved his hand at his guards who grabbed me and dragged me to my feet. I squawked in protest at their rough treatment and turned my glare to Thranduil as he leaned down closer to me. "Cliospairneach," (*ock) I called him in anger and he gave me a look that I took to me that I was treading a very fine line.

"I know you understand me and I know you speak the Common Tongue," Thranduil said as he looked down at me. "I suggest you begin to do so," He warned me and I scoffed at that.

"Why? Do you feel left out of the conversation?" I asked Thranduil and if looks could kill I probably would be dead.

"Not many can speak a language I do not know," Thranduil said and I snorted at that and rolled my eyes, knowing that he was just trying to get information out of me.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to keep your nose out of other people's business? If you want information you won't be getting it from me," I told Thranduil, cutting to the chase.

"I have ways to get you to talk," Thranduil said as he circled around me and I shivered slightly before shaking my head and holding it high, looking straight ahead.

"Then do it," I told Thranduil, not knowing where my courage came from. I wouldn't tell him anything. I wouldn't betray my kin.

"Your name," Thranduil demanded again as he stood in front of me once more. His eyes roved over me and I saw the moment that his eyes alighted upon my necklace. "What have we here?" Thranduil asked and he reached towards me and tried to grab my necklace so I did the one thing I could think of and bent down quickly and latched my teeth onto his hand and bit down hard into the flesh of his hand.

Thranduil growled and pulled his hand away but my teeth were still sunk deep into his flesh until Legolas pulled a dagger off his belt and pressed it to my throat with a fancy move and flick of his hand. I finally released his father's hand then, licking the blood off my teeth as Thranduil inspected his hand which had a deep bite mark marring the pretty white flesh of his right hand now.

"Falbh dàirich fhèin," (Go *uck yourself) I told Thranduil, reverting to Gaelic naturally and Thranduil glared murderously at me. Legolas pressed his dagger more firmly to my throat and I felt it bite into my flesh and I hissed in pain before flicking my eyes to his face and growling low.

"You want to know my name?" I asked Thranduil, looking back at the King, my eyes narrowed as I practically spat each word. "My name is Adaira, wife of Dwalin son of Fundin," I told Thranduil darkly as I felt a bit of blood drip down my neck. "You do not touch me without my consent whether you are King or not you blaigeard," (Bastard) I warned Thranduil and whatever he saw in my eyes he waved his uninjured hand and Legolas reluctantly lowered his dagger from my neck.

"You can rot in my dungeons then," Thranduil hissed at me and his guards began to drag me away as I threw back my head and began to laugh. "Lock her up in the lower cells and make sure she is kept...comfortable," Thranduil ordered as I continued to laugh.

"Pòg mo thòin!" (Kiss my arse!) I shouted a parting curse to Thranduil just as the doors to the throne room began to close behind us.

I was dragged back to the dungeons and unlike before when I had just been separated from the others by another cell, the Elves dragged me down several staircases. The pathways twisted and turned, meant to confuse the unwary which unfortunately I was. I had used up the rest of my energy and now I could barely hold up my own head. I let the Elves carry me, refusing to walk any longer.

They dragged me, pushing and pulling, their grips bruising on my arms, but I was too tired to care. I couldn't tell how many staircases we had gone down or how many pathways, but we finally came to a cell which was opened and I was bundled into. I sank to the floor as soon as they dropped me onto it, curling in on myself, but that wasn't the end of it, oh no. The Elves began to shackle me to the walls, first my feet, then my hands, and then the last was a shackle around my neck. The iron ring around my neck locked into place and I fought against it as the Elves backed out of the cell, locking it and leaving me there.

The iron collar around my neck was attached to a three foot long chain and the manacles around my feet and hands were attached to longer chains. Each restricted my movements and filled me with cold. I shivered as the cold iron sapped the warmth from my skin. I rested my head against the wall, leaning against it, no strength left in my body. All the fight was out of me now. I wanted sleep and food and Dwalin. It was cold, so cold here especially down wherever I was.

I had to hope now that the others would figure out a way out of here. There was also Bilbo. Bilbo was still out there. Somehow he hadn't gotten captured along with the rest of us. We had to hope that he would come up with an idea to get us out of here. I only hoped that he would be able to find me. Someday I would learn that my mouth would be the death of me.

**Third Person POV**

Bilbo had watched Adaira from his hiding spot as she was dragged away from the throne room. He hadn't understood her, but he guessed that whatever she had said was probably rather rude. Sneaking through the Woodland Realm was harder than he had thought it was going to be. Elves it seemed, had better hearing and he had almost been caught several times. Bilbo had been following Thranduil, trying to discover where the dwarves were being held and suddenly Thranduil stepped out from behind a corner and seemingly addressed him.

"I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?" Thranduil asked and Bilbo gave a little start, thinking that Thranduil could see through his invisibility. He was petrified, thinking he had been found out, when suddenly the red haired Elf maiden who had saved Kili stepped out of the shadows behind him. Realizing that the king was talking to her, Bilbo sighed in relief before quickly quieting before they could hear him.

"I was coming to report to you," The red haired Elf maiden answered Thranduil as she walked over to his side

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past," Thranduil told her, not looking amused. He looked down at his hand, glaring at the crescent shaped bite mark which stood out on his white flesh. His hand was slightly swollen and he flexed his fingers several times before lowering his hand.

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord, but more spiders keep coming up from the south. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur; if we could kill them at their source-" The Elf maiden reported and Thranduil interrupted her quickly, sounding irritated.

"That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task," Thranduil reminded her and the red haired elf raised her eyebrow slightly as she regarded him, looking concerned.

"And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?" She asked the King and Thranduil narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance.

"Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom, we will endure," Thranduil told her as Bilbo snuck away,while his footsteps would be hidden. Thranduil, hearing a noise caused by Bilbo, looked his way for a brief moment but upon seeing nothing he looked back at Tauriel as she bowed and walked away from him.

"Legolas said you fought well today," Thranduil commented and the red haired Elf smiled to herself at this compliment. "He has grown very fond of you," Thranduil continued and the Elf maiden looked away, shocked and embarrassed.

"I assure you, my lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the guard," The red haired Elf told Thranduil, not sure how she felt about what her King had just told her.

"Perhaps he did once. Now, I'm not so sure," Thranduil told her and he walked past her to pour himself a glass of wine. He certainly needed one after dealing with Oakenshield and that wild woman. The red haired Elf stayed rooted on her spot, looking worried.

"I do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf," The red haired Elf said, looking to her feet, feeling overwhelmed by the situation.

"No, you are right. I would not. Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none," Thranduil ordered her and behind Thranduil's back, the red haired Elf looked worried and anguished. She bowed once more to the King before she left, passing by Bilbo's hiding place, the Hobbit having heard the second conversation. He decided to follow the red haired Elf. After all, she was the captain of the King's guard. Maybe she would lead him right to the dwarves.

Bilbo crept behind the red haired Elf unseen for quite some time, but she didn't lead him anywhere but outside to an area that looked like a training yard where she began to throw herself into training. Bilbo retraced his steps and trailed through the halls of the Woodland Realm once more. He was terrified that he would be seen every time another Elf came around the corner before he remembered that he was invisible.

His stomach growled then, a dismal sound that had several Elves looking around as he passed by them and Bilbo clutched at his stomach, feeling the hunger gnawing away in it once more. He swallowed thickly, feeling as if he had swallowed a bunch of sand. He needed water and food before he could do much else. He'd be of little help to the dwarves, starving and parched as he was. Bilbo followed his nose, a Hobbit always knowing how to find food, and before long he found his way into the kitchens.

Elves bustled about here and there and there were all sorts of appetizing smells. Bilbo's stomach groaned once more as he caught sight of succulent roasting meat and delicate salads being prepared for the King's feasts. It was harder to hide here in such close quarters, but Bilbo darted this way and that and stole an apple here and a fresh bread roll hot from the oven there and some sort of berry tart too. He found his way into a quiet back room in his search for water but all that was there was barrel after barrel of wine.

Bilbo drank but a little of the wine, needing to keep his head, but the wine quenched his parched tongue. He wolfed down his stolen food hidden behind a wine barrel and groaned in longing when it was gone as his stomach continued to rumble in hunger. He once more braved the kitchens, looking for more that he might steal, something that might go unnoticed. He was just about to steal a bit of cheese when the blonde haired Prince entered the kitchens, a mischievous look upon his face.

Bilbo watched him as he walked over to the plates of freshly baked goods and began sampling them and Bilbo grumbled over how others were allowed to eat as much food as they pleased. The Hobbit had to chuckle as a chef looking like a Hobbit mother scolding her child descended upon the Prince and began to tell him off for eating all of her baked goods. Bilbo took advantage of the distraction to steal the cheese he had his sights on along with two more rolls which he stowed in his pockets before he made his way from the kitchens.

Bilbo spent another hour wandering about the palace until he found somewhere hidden and out of the way where he thought he might be safe and he once more wolfed down the food he had stolen. With his stomach somewhat satisfied he felt his eyes growing heavy, but he hardly dared to sleep. He still needed to find the dwarves. Not that he would be any help to them if he could barely stay awake. Perhaps he could just rest his eyes for a few minutes Bilbo thought before he fell into a fitful sleep, tucked away into the darkest and remotest corner he could find.


	50. Barrels Out of Bounds

**Whew, I am back. Sorry this didn't manage to get posted yesterday. My parents and I went on a trip to Universal Orlando and between the heat of wearing a mask and my own physically limitations and trying to go, go, go three days in a row in the parks, I overdid it and have been suffering with a bad headache. **

**Thankfully it has finally calmed down so I can concentrate on writing again. I have just over two weeks before I start back at college for the next term so I am going to be getting in as much writing as possible so there shouldn't be any lapses in the story. I swear getting my second degree sis taking longer than my first.**

**Any descriptions taken directly from the Hobbit belong to J.R.R Tolkien not me. You know how that goes. **

**Please enjoy this chapter, it is exceedingly long but I didn't want to break it up.**

* * *

**Bilbo's POV**

Bilbo carried on form many days in the manner he had. It was a weary long time that he lived in the halls of the Woodland Realm all alone, always hiding and never daring to take off his ring. He hardly dared to sleep either and instead wandered the Elven King's palace in search of the Dwarves. Magic, he discovered, shut the gates, but he could sometimes get out, if he was quick.

Companies of Elves, sometimes with the king at their head, would from time to time ride out to hut or to other business in the woods and in the lands of the East. If Bilbo was very nimble, he could slip out behind them, though it was a dangerous thing to do. More than once he was nearly caught in the doors, as they clashed together when the last Elf passed; yet he did not dare to march amongst them because of his shadow or for fear of being bumped into a discovered.

When Bilbo did go out, which was not very often, he did no good. He did not wish to desert the Dwarves, and indeed he did not know where in the world to go without them. He could not keep up with the hunting elves all the time they were out, so he never discovered the ways out of the wood, and was left to wander miserably in the forest, terrified of losing himself, until a chance came of returning.

"I am like a burglar that can't get away, but must go on miserably burgling the same house day after day," Bilbo thought to himself as he wandered the halls of the Woodland Realm for yet another day. "This is the dreariest and dullest part of all this wretched, tiresome, uncomfortable adventure!" Bilbo thought as he checked around a corner so as not to accidentally walk smack dab into an unwary Elf.

Bilbo often wished that he could get a message for help sent to Gandalf, but that was off course quite impossible and he soon realized that if anything was to be done, he would have to be the one to do it. Eventually, after a week or two of this sneaking sort of life, by watching and following the guards and taking what chances he could, Bilbo managed to find where the Dwarves were being held.

**Adaira's POV**

Day, night I wasn't sure which was which any more. I marked the days by the number of meals. Each three meals marked another day. So far by my reckoning we had been here past two weeks now. The Elves had had little interaction with me since I had been put into my cell. I had soon learnt that they had been ordered not to talk to me. It was always cold, but at least there was food and water. If you could call it food.

I was given hard, stale bread to eat and I was lucky if I got half a cup of water at each meal. I shivered constantly now and the nausea kept mounting every day. I barely could keep down my food and most times it just came back up. I knew that I was sick, from this forest, from this place. Thranduil was trying to break me and I couldn't let him have that satisfaction.

I shivered once more as I worked the metal piece I had broken off of the wall into the lock of my iron collar, continuing to try and pick the lock. Nori and I had never gotten that far in our lesson, but I had to do something. The iron manacles and collar had rubbed my skin raw and I had a little scar on my neck where the Prince's dagger had cut into it.

I heard a noise outside my cell and quickly pushed the metal piece down between my breasts in order to hide it. Great, more stale bread I could gag over. I straightened my back and sat upright leaning against the wall, arranging my face into a bored expression. I began inspecting my nails, wanting Thranduil's little guards to report to him that I was not broken, only bored of my imprisonment. I heard someone come to a stop in front of the bars of my cell, but they did not move to unlock it.

"Are you Adaira?" Someone asked then, a woman and I turned to look at the woman, surprised at who it was. It was the red haired Elven woman who had saved Kili from the spider.

"Aye, I am," I answered the Elf, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Kili…," She said before closing her mouth, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked unsure of something and she nodded once before continuing. "Kili asked after you. I had nothing to report. I only just learnt of the King's orders," The Elven woman told me and my eyes widened slightly in surprise at that.

"Kili, asked you about me?" I asked her, gesturing at her and then myself and she nodded. "What's your name? I can't keep calling you that red haired Elf that saved Kili," I asked the Elf curiously and she smiled slightly at me.

"I'm Tauriel, Captain of the King's Guard," She answered me and I made an "ah ha" sound and nodded.

"How are they? Kili and the others that is?" I asked Tauriel, trying to seem nonchalant.

"They are being well treated. The Elves will not go near the bald dwarf. They are afraid of him. He keeps trying to escape, but that is expected. However he…," Tauriel said before falling silent and I locked eyes with her at that moment.

"Please," I told her, quickly getting to my feet and moving as close to the bars of my cell as I could, stumbling as I stood up for the first time in a long time. The collar around my neck pulled me back within two feet from the cell door. When the Elves wanted to play games with me they would leave my food out of my reach, probably to see what I would do to get to it.

"He's injured himself several times, trying to escape," Tauriel said and my heart clenched in pain and I closed my eyes, scrunching my eyes shut.

"He's my husband," I told Tauriel as I opened my eyes, a pained expression on my face. "He's...he vowed to protect me. Think what you like about Dwarves, but he would do anything to get to me, to keep me safe," I told Tauriel and she nodded and then reached to her belt and I heard the jingling of keys and she unlocked my cell swiftly.

"The King has ordered for you to be kept down here, but this is not right," Tauriel said as she entered my cell and knelt down beside me. She searched for the right key on the key ring before she began to unlock the manacles around my feet and hands before reaching for the one around my neck. "May I?" She asked me and I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Why would you go against the orders of your King?" I asked Tauriel, curious to know why she would risk the rage of her King by releasing me.

"I do not condone your treatment. Legolas is...he is better than this," Tauriel said, sounding shocked as she unlocked the collar around my neck and saw the skin that had been rubbed raw by it.

"He doesn't exactly have the best role model," I commented and Tauriel and I locked eyes once more. "I won't lie, this is partially my fault. I riled up the King. I've never known when to shut my mouth," I told Tauriel as she stood and she offered me a hand to help me walk froward. .

My knees buckled under me, my body still unused to standing and I felt dizzy, nausea welling up right away. Tauriel, held me up a deep frown on her face as a look of concern filled her eyes. I squeezed my eyes tightly and tried taking some deep breaths in and out and the nausea started to subside a bit.

"How long have you felt like this?" Tauriel asked me as I opened my eyes again.

"Since I entered this God awful forest. Now offense but why the Hell do you want to live here? The forest makes you lose your mind, you've got massive fucking spiders and your King is an arsehole," I said as I shook out my limbs, grumbling slightly and Tauriel smiled slightly.

"There is beauty here if one knows where to look," Tauriel told me before she gestured with her head to the door of my cell. "Come," She ordered and she began to lead me from my cell.

I wasn't sure what she was doing but anywhere was better than that cell. Plus, I might get lucky and see a chance for escape. I decided to follow Tauriel and she led me up several staircases and through the winding halls of the dungeons. When the light finally hit my face I turned my head towards it and smiled, having been kept in darkness for so long. I had had one torch just outside my cell as my only light source for so long. Now there was a bit of sunlight streaming down on my face.

"Adaira!" I heard someone call to my right and I turned my head, my eyes widening in surprise as I looked into a cell and came face to face with Bofur. "Yer a sight for sore eyes, lass. We were getting worried," Bofur said as I walked forward and grasped onto the bars of his cell. His eyes widened as he saw the injuries to my wrists and neck. "What happened lass?" Bofur asked me as he picked up one of my hands through the bars and inspected it.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I told Bofur, plastering a large smile on my face as I gently pulled my hand free from his. "Glad to see you again," I told him and Tauriel gently placed a hand on my shoulder.

"The guards will be changing soon. I've ordered for them to keep you here with the others, but I must place you in a cell," Tauriel told me and I nodded in understanding. She was putting her ass on the line in order to help me. Why? That I had no clue of besides the fact that she didn't think what Thranduil was doing was right. And Kili…. Kili had something to do with this.

"Can...is it possible for me to share a cell with my husband? He'll be calmer so long as I am with him and give your guards less troubles," I pleaded with Tauriel as she led me towards an empty cell and she paused listening to my plea.

"Can you promise this?" Tauriel asked me this after a long silence and I nodded hurriedly. "Very well," Tauriel said and she quickly led me up over a bridge and towards another set of cells. I heard the other Dwarves give a cry of surprise and relief as they caught sight of me and soon we came before a cell and Dwalin was pacing at the back of it like a caged animal.

As soon as he heard the jingle of the keys he turned and roared loudly and ran towards the bars of the cells, shouting and spewing curses in Khuzdul. Tauriel stepped back just out of reach of his arms as he stuck them through the bars, trying to grab at her and I quickly stepped around her and within his line of sight.

"Mo chridhe," I called out to Dwalin and I saw the recognition in his face and his whole body relaxed in an instant. He stopped spewing curses and turned his attention on to me.

"Amrâlimê?" Dwalin asked me, his voice hoarse, no doubt from constantly screaming and I stepped closer to the bars and slipped my hands through them, and cupped his face between my hands. "Is that really you?" He asked me and I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Abbad," I assured him and Tauriel unlocked his cell and I quickly opened the door and flung myself into Dwalin's arms. He closed his arms around me and hugged me tightly and I heard his breath shudder in his chest as the cell door locked behind me, Tauriel taking no chances.

"Amrâlimê," Dwalin repeated, his voice breaking and I felt the tears well up in my eyes before spilling over as I pulled back and looked at Dwalin, locking eyes with him and searching him over for injury.

"I'm here," I told Dwalin again, my hands on either side of his face and I rested my forehead against his, tears falling down my face and Dwalin picked me up off of the ground and backed up towards the back of the cell before he slid down towards the ground until he was sitting with me in his lap. "Tauriel said you were hurt," I sobbed as I started searching him for injuries and I sobbed harder when I saw his bruised and misshapen knuckles. "Why did you hurt yourself?" I asked Dwalin through my tears as I cradled his hands in my much smaller ones.

"I couldn't get to yah," Dwalin told me, his voice cracking and when I turned to look at him I saw that there were tears running down his face too. I shook my head and leaned in, kissing him once more and wrapping my arms around him more tightly and he cradled me in his arms, rocking me back and forth.

We sat there for hours in each other's arms, holding each other, unmoving. I began to feel warmth seep back into my bones and once I felt like I could bring myself to move, I pulled back from my position tucked under Dwalin's chin and looked into his eyes, caressing the side of his face before leaning in and kissing him soundly. I turned and gently picked up his hands and cradled them in my lap, grimacing as he groaned when I probed at his knuckles. They were most definitely broken and some were not set properly.

"I...I have to set these, but…," I told Dwalin and he nodded in understanding.

"I already knew they would need to be re-broken lass," Dwalin told me and he lifted one of his hands and raised my chin with a finger until I was looking at him and he bent his forehead forward and bumped his against mine. "Don't listen to this lass," Dwalin said then and I frowned in confusion and Dwalin gestured for me to cover my ears so I reluctantly did so. I watched my husband with trepidation and cried out in horror as he slammed down his clenched hand hard on the ground. I uncovered my hands and reached for his hand, grabbing his arm and stopping him.

"Don't! What are you doing!" I asked Dwalin in horror, fresh tears falling as I sobbed and cradled his hand in my lap, the knuckles of his hand now rebroken.

"It had to be done lass," Dwalin told me through clenched teeth, grunting in pain before he looked at me seriously. "Lass, it has to be done," Dwalin told me firmly and I sobbed harder, knowing he was right, but not wanting him to inflict anymore pain upon himself. "It's alright lass," Dwalin told me and I let go of his hand and covered my ears once more, rocking back and forth on his lap as he brought back his other hand and rebroke the knuckles on his other hand.

I sobbed as I heard Dwalin hold back a pained sound and reached for him immediately, putting my hands on the side of his face and rocking back and forth as I rested my forehead against his. Dwalin brought his hands up and gently touched my face and I slid my hands down to his and took them into mine, getting to work immediately to try and ease some of his pain. I ripped two long strips of fabric off of the bottom of my tunic and set them aside, gently probing at Dwalin's knuckles as I felt around at the joints to reset them.

I could tell that Dwalin was biting back his pain and he kept speaking words of encouragement for me to continue whenever I began to falter in my task. I finished first with one hand, wrapping his knuckles tightly once they were set before working on the painful task of setting the knuckles of his second hand. A guard came and went as I worked, leaving a tray of food for us which they slid through a slot in the door.

When my task was finished, Dwalin and I sat together for another very long time unmoving. I apparently fell asleep because Dwalin roused me several hours later and offered me some water. I drank it slowly before passing the cup back to him and I saw him frowning down at me. I frowned myself in confusion and saw then what his eyes had landed on, the marks around my wrists where the manacles had rubbed them raw.

"What'd they do to yah?" Dwalin demanded angrily and I knew his anger was not directed at me.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is we're together," I told Dwalin and he opened his mouth to argue with me and I placed a finger over his lips.

"It does matter. It's not just yer wrists, it's yer neck too," Dwalin said seething as he gently touched the skin of my neck making me shiver. "Please, tell me," Dwalin insisted and I sighed heavily, knowing that if I told him that it would only anger him more, but if I didn't tell him he would invent even worse scenarios in his head.

"They had me chained to the wall of my cell," I finally told Dwalin reluctantly after a long minute of silence and Dwalin growled under his breath, his eyes turning hard.

"They chained yah by yer neck?" Dwalin demanded and I nodded my head only slightly and Dwalin growled again.

"It's...I don't know when to shut my mouth," I said, shaking my head and looking down at my hands and Dwalin reached out and lifted my chin so that I was looking at him once more.

"And that's what I love about yah lass," Dwalin told me, before he looked over at the tray of food we had been left. "Yeh should eat lass," Dwalin told me and I looked over to the tray of food, not feeling very hungry for stale bread only to find that the tray had a portion of meat on it, some vegetables, bread that didn't look stale, and fruit of some sort.

"Is this what they always bring you?" I asked Dwalin, as I looked to the tray of food, feeling my stomach rumble and Dwalin raised an eyebrow at me and I could feel a growl rumbling in his chest.

"Aye," Dwalin grunted and I nodded, understanding that I had been given slop compared to typical prison food. I shimmied forward in Dwalin's lap so that I could reach the tray of food which Dwalin had slid forward towards us while I was asleep.

I must have really been out of it. I picked up a few berries and popped them into my mouth, groaning in delight when the tart juice hit my tastebuds. I reached for the vegetables next, glad to be eating something green and when I turned, crunching on a carrot, Dwalin was watching me, looking amused and mildly disgusted by my food choice. Dwalin informed me that they increased the portion size allotted to him and so I split the food right down the middle.

Dwalin tried to insist that I eat as much as I like, but I glared at him until he stopped talking and started eating. I wasn't surprised when he left his vegetables for me though. If Dwalin and I ever had children together I was really going to have to fight to get them to eat their vegetables. It seemed as if the Elves of Mirkwood were not vegetarians which was good news for the Dwarves. At least the meat added to their menu would make them a little less grumpy.

For the first time since I had arrived in the Woodland Realm I actually felt full and warm and comfortable. Once I had finished eating my eyes began to grow heavy once more and I curled up against Dwalin's chest and tucked my head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around me and I hummed happily before pulling back and looking at him. Dwalin leaned in and kissed me, slow and sweet, before pulling back and bumping his forehead to mine. He kissed me once more before he held me like a child and began rubbing gentle circles on my back.

"Just sleep lass," Dwalin told me, before he reached up and stroked my head and neck and I sighed before cuddling close to him and listening to the rise and fall of his chest, letting it lull me to sleep.

"Men lananubukhs menu," I told Dwalin sleepily and I felt him hold me tighter and kiss my head once more and could just make out him saying I love you back to me as I fell asleep on his chest.

**Kili's POV**

Kili had spent quite a bit of time since they arrived in the Woodland Realm thinking about the Elf maiden who had saved his life. She was...beautiful. There was something about her that intrigued him and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was glad that he was in a cell of his own so that he didn't have to explain himself to his brother. He felt drawn to her somehow. She often patrolled around the dungeons and Kili tried to strike up conversations with her if only to hear her voice at first. He had been unsuccessful at first, the Elf ignoring him, but his persistence had won out and one day she had responded to him.

"Hey, come on, I know you can hear me," Kili called out to the Elf maid as she walked past his cell and he heard her stop walking. She appeared then at the bars of his cell, an eyebrow raised as she stared down at him.

"What do you want, dwarf?" She asked him, her voice lilting and unharsh, if a bit annoyed. Kili froze, not knowing what to ask her, having not expected her to actually stop.

"My brother," Kili finally blurted out as the red haired Elf turned to walk away from him. "I've never been without him for long. I just want to know how he is," Kili said, realizing that he was missing Fili quite a bit. He never had been parted from Fili for more than a few hours and now they were separated so far that he couldn't even call to him to find out how he was. The Elf maiden watched him for a long moment, seemingly studying him before her expression softened from annoyance to something unreadable.

"What does he look like?" She asked him and Kili smiled slightly at her.

"He's blonde. Long hair, braids in his mustache. Blue eyes," Kili informed her and the Elf maid nodded, looking thoughtful.

"He is well. All of your kin are being well treated," The Elf maiden informed him and Kili nodded at that, feeling a bit more comforted by that knowledge.

"Could you pass on a message?" Kili asked her and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Could you tell him I miss him and that I'm alright. I know he worries about me. He's older than me so…," Kili said, trailing off as the Elf maiden stared back at him with a curious expression on her face.

"I can not pass messages on, but I'm sure your kin knows you are being treated well," She told him before she paused. "Is there anything else you require?" She asked him, surprising Kili.

"No, no that's it," Kili told her and she nodded once and began to walk away. "What's your name?" Kili shouted after her and he heard her stop once more and then she appeared in front of his cell again.

"Tauriel," The red haired Elf gave her name in almost a whisper before she turned and hurried away from him.

Kili sank down to sit in front of the bars of his cell and he took out the stone that his mother had given him, turning it over in his hands as he thought over his encounter with the Elf, with Tauriel. She had been kind to him, rather unlike the other Elves of Mirkwood. He smiled to himself. Even her name was beautiful.

Kili kept his eyes and ears open over the next few days. Sadly he didn't have any other encounters with Tauriel, but he always was hopeful when he heard an Elf making rounds of the dungeon or coming to bring them food only to be disappointed when it wasn't her. He heard Dwalin raging in his cell, the sound echoing about the dungeon and he called out to try and find out why and discovered from Nori that Adaira was nowhere to be found.

The next day, Tauriel was making rounds about the dungeon again and Kili was determined to get some answers from her. He had been told that all of his kin were being well treated but obviously that was a lie. As she passed by his cell and looked in, Kili's hand shot out and he grabbed onto her arm. She reacted immediately and broke his grasp upon her, turning a furious look upon him.

"You lied," Kili spat and Tauriel narrowed her eyes at him. "You said my kin were being well treated," Kili accused her and Tauriel frowned at him.

"They are," She told him, as she stood in front of his cell outside of his reach.

"Lies!" Kili hissed at her, feeling betrayed. "My sister is missing," Kili said and Tauriel's face conformed into a look of confusion.

"I assure you, the Dwelf Lyssaira is accounted for," Tauriel told him before she began to turn away from him to walk away.

"Not her, Adaira, my sister," Kili said, speaking quickly. "A darrowdam. Red haired. She was brought in with the rest of us," Kili described her and Tauriel turned back to him.

"The dwarf who insulted the Prince?" Tauriel asked him and Kili nodded, a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's her," Kili confirmed and he watched as a deep frown settled on Tauriel's face. "Where is she?" Kili demanded, his smile fading.

"I do not know," Tauriel said, her voice soft and the frown ever present on her face as she met his gaze. "I will make inquiries," She said before she turned and began to walk away from his cell with long and swift strides.

Kili heard the news later that Adaira had been found and had been moved into Dwalin's cell. He knew that it was Tauriel's doing and felt bad for having accused her of being the one to approve of such treatment. Apparently the King had imprisoned Adaira in the lower dungeons and Tauriel had gone against orders to move her. Late that night when Kili couldn't sleep, her heard the light footsteps of someone moving through the dungeons and he knew who it was.

She passed by his cell and he reached out for her again through the bars and gently stopped her by touching her arm. She stopped, not throwing him off this time and turned, looking into his cell. The torch light was low and everyone else was asleep, snores echoing around the dungeon.

"Thank you," Kili said in a hushed whisper as he stood and looked up at Tauriel through the bars.

"You're welcome," Tauriel told him, her voice hushed as well. "What is your name?" Tauriel asked him then and Kili smirked slightly at her.

"Kili son of Dis at your service," Kili introduced himself, stepping back and bowing low to the Elf. Tauriel's head flicked to the side then as they both heard a noise in the distance.

"I should go," Tauriel said, turning back to Kili. "Losto vae," Tauriel said before she slipped away from his cell silently and Kili smiled, sinking down the wall and sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest. He yawned and stretched kicking back and getting as comfortable as he could, sleeping on hard stone and closed his eyes, dreaming of a beautiful red haired Elven woman.

Several days later, Kili sat inspecting the shiny black stone that was engraved with Khuzdul runes. He was missing his mother and his siblings. Since meeting Adaira, he, Fili and her had been thick as thieves. He wasn't used to being on his own. He flipped the stone in the air and caught it on the back of his hand. Tauriel was checking on all of the prisoners and she paused at Kili's cell as she often did when she was assigned to the dungeons. There was something about this dwarf that intrigued her.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" Tauriel asked Kili curiously, having seen him playing with it before, she was half turned towards him, watching him carefully.

"It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever cursed," Kili told Tauriel shaking his head slightly as he messed around with her and he quickly held up the stone toward Tauriel, and she stepped back slightly. He lowered his hand and she began to walk away from him, but stopped when Kili spoke again, in a laughing manner. "Or not, depending on whether you believe that kind of thing. It's just a token," Kili said, smiling and laughing slightly and Tauriel smiled as well. "A runestone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise," Kili told Tauriel honestly and she raised her eyebrow ever so slightly as she looked at him thoughtfully and moved back closer to his cell.

"What promise?" Tauriel asked Kili curiously as she looked closer at the stone a smile on her face.

"That I will come back to her," Kili said and Tauriel looked down, knowing that she stood in the way of his freedom. "She worries. She thinks I'm reckless," Kili said as he turned the rune stone over in his hands absentmindedly.

"Are you?" Tauriel asked him with a slight smile on her face, still looking down, remembering the situation of when they had met

"Nah," Kili answered her, smiling and he tossed his stone up in the air. He went to catch it but he missed and it rolled out of his cell. He reached for it through the bars of his cell as Tauriel stopped it with her foot before it could roll into the deep pit outside his cell. She picked it up and inspected it carefully as Kili walked up to the bars of his cell. In the distance came the sound of Elves laughing.

"Sounds like quite a party you're having up there," Kili commented, flicking his eyes up in the direction of the sound before looking back at Tauriel.

"It is Mereth-en-Gilith, the Feast of Starlight," Tauriel told him, stepping away from his cell slightly, still holding his rune stone in her clasped hands. "All light is sacred to the Eldar, but Wood Elves love best the light of the stars."

"I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away," Kili told her honestly and Tauriel, who had walked a few steps away from his cell while speaking, turned back to look at him while he spoke and approached Kili again and spoke earnestly now.

"It is memory, precious and pure. Like your promise," Tauriel smiled, handing him back his rune stone. "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air," She said, a smile ever present on her face as she described what she had seen and Kili couldn't help but smile as he watched her speak passionately.

"I saw a fire moon once," Kili said then, not knowing why the memory suddenly came to mind, but he suddenly wanted to share it with her. Tauriel turned back to look at him, staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge. Red and gold it was. It filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin. They were trading in Silverwork for furs," Kili said and Tauriel sat down on some stairs near his cell to listen to his story. " We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then, this huge fire moon, right in our path. I wish I could show you the caverns," Kili told her, continuing his tale. Unseen by them both, Legolas watched them from a distance, his face a blank mask.

**Adaira's POV**

Dwalin continued to rage over my treatment at the hands of the King over the next few days, but he was calmer now that we were together again. I began to feel some strength coming back to me as I kept most of my food down. I still threw up a few times which worried Dwalin, but I assured him I was alright. I was just not handling the stress rather well and my body was expelling it the only way it knew how to deal with it.

Still, getting sick all the time was bothersome. The days were long and there was not much to do, but I had Dwalin beside me once more. I tended to his hands and he tended to my injuries which began to heal nicely. We cuddled up together in the back of our cell and either spoke quietly to one another or just sat quietly wrapped up in each other's presence.

I learned more about Dwalin in that time. He spoke more about his parents and how they had died. His mother had died when he was a young lad, taken by a sickness, and his father had been killed in the Battle of Azanulbizar. I spoke to Dwalin more about Hegg, about my life there. He never tired of my stories about the world I came from before returning to Middle Earth. I recounted stories for him, books I had read, Greek myths, anything to pass the time.

I began to get to know my husband better and in turn he got to know me better. I felt as if I understood why he was the way he was, why he was so rough around the edges. Dwalin seemed to blossom if that even was the right word for it, under my affections. Every touch, every word, every kiss made him soften a little more. I had never seen Dwalin cry except for that moment we were reunited.

I knew now the extent of our connection, of our love. Whatever our souls were made of, his and mine were the same and I thanked Mahal for it every day. I began to lose a bit of hope that we would make it to the mountain before Durin's day as the days passed with no sign of Bilbo and no chance of escape presented itself. It seemed as if Thranduil was determined to let us rot in his dungeons.

All of us grew tired one night when we could hear nothing but the sounds of the Elves partying it up. It seemed as if Thranduil was fond of lavish parties and feasts, just another way to flaunt his wealth. I paced up and down our cell, a hand on my lower back as I ran a hand through my shaggy hair which was growing in nicely. My hair had always grown rather fast and now I had about three inches worth of unruly curly hair on top of my head. Unbeknownst to me, indeed, our Hobbit was close at hand.

**Third Person POV**

Bilbo walked invisibly through the wine cellar of the Elven King's palace and he saw that several Elves were moving around large wine barrels. One drank from a large flagon and Bilbo spotted the ring of dungeon keys in his hand.

"Galion, you old rogue, we're running out of drink," One of the Elves said, calling out to an Elf who was now just descending the stairs into the cellar.

"These empty barrels should have been sent back to Esgarrouth hours ago. The bargeman will be waiting for them," The second Elf said as he walked down the stairs and into the cellar, watching another two Elves as they carried a large, empty barrel and stacked it upon another.

"Say what you like about our ill-tempered king, but he has excellent taste in wine. Come, Elros, try it," An Elf said, speaking to the Elf who had called out to Galion as he walked about with a decanter and raised it to his lips before offering it to Elros. The Elf, Elros, had a bunch of keys in his hand and Bilbo's mouth widened and he hid himself behind a barrel as the Elves came closer to him. That was exactly what he had been looking for!

"I have the dwarves in my charge," Elros protested and the other Elf took the keys from him and hung them up on a hook on the wall.

"They're locked up; where can they go?" The Elf asked Elros and they laughed. Bilbo hid behind his barrel and watched and waited.

There was no better time in which he could get the keys. Any other time and the Elf Elros would have them. But how to get them without being bumped into or spotted? Bebother and confusticate these Dwarves getting into all sorts of trouble and leaving him to try and figure out a means of escape.

Bilbo watched and waited as the two Elves sat down at a table and began to drink, laughing merrily. Luck of an unusual kind was with Bilbo then, for it must have been a potent wine to make the Elves drowsy. A party of some sort was going on upstairs and soon the cellar had emptied of all but the two sleeping Elves who began to snore loudly. Bilbo saw his opportunity then and hurriedly snuck over to the hook on the wall and carefully snatched the keys.

They jangled loudly for but a moment when he tried to grab them all at once to stop the noise of them clanking together and one of the Elves awoke ever so slightly. Bilbo froze, paralyzed with fear of being caught, but the Elf only mumbled before his head fell back on his arms and he fell asleep once more. Bilbo hurried then with the keys through the halls of the Elven King's palace, making his way this way and that and hoping luck was still with him to lead him to the Dwarves. He had a plan now to get them out of this horrid place.

Bofur was sitting in the back of his cell, unable to sleep any longer. No one knew when it was day or night any more in this place and slept when they felt tired. It was a dismal sort of existence. While Dwarves were used to living under mountains, they did in fact need sunlight. Bofur was used to long times without it being a miner, but he missed the sun on his face and the smell of fresh air.

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise. It must be nearly dawn," Bofur called out to the others, bored out of his mind.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked the others locked up around him, his shoulders slumping forward as he backed away from the bars of his cell. Fili huffed and looked down at his hands, feeling that hopelessness too.

"Not stuck in here, you're not!" Bilbo said suddenly as he appeared, holding up the ring of keys in front of Dwalin and Adaira's cell. Adaira stopped pacing and turned around as Dwalin, Thorin who was in the cell beside theirs, and the other Dwarves jumped up in surprise as Bilbo hastily tucked his ring into his pocket.

"Bilbo!" Balin shouted in surprise as the others also exclaimed their excitement at his arrival and Bilbo quickly shushed them.

"Shhh! There are guards nearby!" Bilbo shouted to them all in a hushed voice before turning back to Dwalin and Adaira's cell.

**Adaira's POV**

"Bilbo!" I cried in a hushed whisper as I rushed to the bars of mine and Dwalin's cell, our Hobbit just outside with the ring of keys. He turned towards me after telling the others to be quiet and a look of relief crossed his face.

"Adaira! Oh thank Yavanna! I had heard they were holding you in the lower cells," Bilbo whispered back as he unlocked our cell door and I nodded as I opened the door, grimacing as the door squeaked a little noisily.

"I had been, but they moved me a few days ago," I whispered back to Bilbo as I slid out of the cell and then Dwalin joined me. Bilbo hurried along to the next cell, unlocking it and Thorin pushed the door open and joined us. I crossed the short distance to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug which he returned, lifting me off my feet before setting me down gently on them once more.

Bilbo hurried along and proceeded to let all the Dwarves out of their cells, and they chuckled gleefully at our good fortune. Bofur hugged me tightly as soon as he joined us and Dori, Ori, and Nori all managed to clap me on the back. Dwalin and Balin knocked heads with one another and then it was my turn to bump foreheads with Balin.

Fili and Kili were amongst the last to be let out of their cells and I hurried over to my cousins and caught them both up into a tight hug and they lifted me off the ground and held me tightly before Dwalin hissed for them to put me down. Some of the Dwarves started walking off in a chosen direction and Dwalin pulled me back close to him, ready to defend me since we were weaponless. They better not have done anything with my axes. I wanted them back.

"Where's Lyssaria?" I hissed, looking around for the Elf and Bilbo quickly began to count the Dwarves before hurrying along the rows of cells once more.

"She's no concern of ours. That traitor is the King's own niece. We leave her here with her kin," Thorin spat and I turned round to him, my eyes widening in surprise at this revelation.

"She's the King's niece?" I asked Thorin wondering if I had heard him wrong.

"Indeed, I heard it from her own lips," Thorin answered me before he put a hand on my shoulder. "We have no time for this, we must go. Now is our only chance," Thorin told me and I nodded, feeling conflicted.

Even if Lyssaria was Thranduil's niece she must have had a good reason for not confiding in me about it. I didn't want to leave her behind, not knowing if she was imprisoned like we were, but she could very well have been free all this time. I didn't know what to think at that moment. I knew Thorin was right though, this was our only chance at escape and we needed to take it. Still conflicted I shook my head, and looked to Thorin following his lead.

"Up the stairs," Thorin whispered, slipping past me as he led us up a flight of stairs, the pathways in the dungeons a bit confusing. That was the problem Elves were so art nouveau while Dwarves were art deco. The way they designed stuff was just weird.

"You first. Ori!" Dwalin said from in front of me and he gestured for Ori to head down one of the staircases, but Bilbo hurriedly stopped us.

"Not that way, down here. Follow me," Bilbo told us and he hurried down a flight of stairs. Bombur hurried off after him and Oin was next and we followed them as Bilbo began to lead us through the Woodland Realm, poking his head around the corner first to make sure we weren't going to run right into any Elves.

The others whispered amongst themselves as they followed after Bilbo and I glared at them and angrily told them to be quiet before gesturing for them to follow Bilbo. Dwalin kept me by his side as we trotted hurriedly through the halls and Lady Luck was by our side as we found our pathway clear. We snuck through the halls of the Woodland Realm, and eventually we found ourselves in a wine cellar. There were two Elves sitting at a table which was scattered with wine bottles and they were sound asleep. It seemed as if the King's wine was potent indeed. Bilbo stopped on the stairs as they raised their heads and once they lowered them once more he walked forward.

"This way," Bilbo said, waving us on past the sleeping Elves. We crept forward as quietly as we could so as not to wake them and alert them of our presence.I knew that if they awoke, it would mean a fight and most likely they would just be killed.

"I don't believe it; we're in the cellars!" Kili hissed as the other Dwarves began getting mad at Bilbo.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur complained and Bilbo turned around to look over his shoulder at the hatted dwarf.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo hissed back, his voice getting louder as he spoke and one of the sleeping Elves gave a particularly loud snore.

"Shhh!" Bofur told him and Bilbo lowered his voice once more.

"This way. This way" Bilbo directed us and we snuck through the pathway of large barrels and wine bottles that were arranged in a rack on the wall. Bilbo led us to where several large barrels were stacked sideways down the middle of the room. All the barrels had one end open. "Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo ordered us and I looked between Bilbo and the barrels and back again, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Dwalin whisper shouted at Bilbo, a hand on my shoulder and I reached up and put a hand over his.

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!" Bilbo told us and the Dwarves milled around, as they tried to decide if they should listen to Bilbo or not. In the distance the sound of a commotion reached our ears and I turned back to the others.

"Bilbo's never led us astray before," I told the others, looking over my shoulder towards the commotion before eyeing the barrels once more and then I turned my gaze to Thorin and shared a long look with him.

"Do as he says!" Thorin ordered and the others began to climb into the barrels.

"Move your big ginger head," Dwalin told Nori as he helped me slide into my barrel first and I crouched down into the bottom of it before poking my head out of the top slightly as Bilbo walked along, counting to make sure all of us were accounted for.

"Bifur, get in the barrel," Bofur fought with his cousin, the dwarf not wanting to get into the enclosed space. I pushed myself out of my barrel slightly and reached across until I could put my hand on Bifur's shoulder and when he turned to look at me, a wild look of fear in his eyes, I quickly signed to him that he would be alright, to trust me. He nodded and finally let Bofur and Dwalin help him into a barrel.

The others crawled into theirs, Dwalin sliding himself into a barrel next to mine and he nodded at me and I nodded back before taking a deep breath to calm my racing heart.

"Everyone's in," Dori called to Bilbo, as I looked one last time at Dwalin before we both crouched down into the bottom of our barrels.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked Bilbo as the others stuck their heads out of their barrels, my head popping out too and I watched Bilbo as he walked toward a lever in the ground. No, I thought, knowing that levers were never good.

"Hold your breath," Bilbo said and I frowned deeply at that and tried to figure out why I would need to hold my breath. Nope no. He couldn't possibly mean...

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" I heard Bofur ask just as Bilbo pulled the lever. I watched as the part of the floor that the barrels were on tilted downward into an opening and I had to clench my teeth and clap a hand over my mouth to muffle a scream as the barrels began to roll out the opening.

I heard the other Dwarves yell as they fell and I finally let out a shrill scream myself as the barrels made loud thumping noises as they knocked together as we rushed down the tilted boards and suddenly made a free fall into the water below. No doubt we had just made a lot of unnecessary noise. My barrel bobbed into the water on its side, cold water flooding through it and I shrieked again as it saturated me. My barrel bobbed upright then, about a foot of water remaining in the bottom of my barrel and flooding my boots and I popped my head out of the barrel, drenched and cold.

The others were grabbing on fast to each other's barrels and I grabbed fast onto Ori's barrel and then onto Gloin's. Dwalin popped his head out of his own barrel a little ways away from me and started looking around frantically and when he caught sight of me he calmed slightly and grabbed onto Thorin and Kili's barrels.

"Well wait here for Bilbo," Thorin told us and we all looked up to the opening we had just fallen though, hoping that Bilbo hadn't been caught.

**Third Person POV**

Bilbo triumphantly looked around, then realized that he had forgotten to get himself out as well, and that the trap door had closed, he looked around as the Elves groaned, starting to wake up, groggily rubbing at their faces. Bilbo looked around, lifting a finger up into the air as he contemplated his predicament.

In the dungeons, Tauriel strode up to the empty cells having been called down to the dungeons when the cells were found to be empty by the Elf on guard duty. She could not fathom how the Dwarves had managed to escape. They had to have been helped from someone on the outside.

"Where is the keeper of the keys?" Tauriel demanded of the other Elven guards. This was his fault if he had not been doing his duty. He was the one who was supposed to see to it that the Dwarves were locked up tight. She would not take the blame for the Dwarves' escape.

In the cellar, Bilbo frantically ran back and forth and he stomped on the ground, trying to make the floor tip again. He had to get out quickly. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the Elves beginning to sit up, still rubbing at their eyes groggily.

"Tolo hi!" (Come now!) Tauriel shouted as she and the Elven guards ran towards the cellar. Just as Tauriel and the guards arrived at the cellar, Bilbo who had been walking backward along the length of the trap door, suddenly felt himself fall as the floor under him tipped backwards and he fell into the river. He yelled, flailing his arms around. He kicked his feet as hard as he could. Trying to make it to the surface and his head finally broke the surface of the water and he grabbed onto the first thing he found which was Nori's barrel. Thorin and the company, still in their barrels, were waiting for him.

"Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin told him, pleased, a large smile on his face and Bilbo, half drowned, waved his hand in thanks and managed to splutter out a word.

"Go," Bilbo told them, knowing it was now or never. Thorin gestured forward with his hand and the Dwarves released their hold on each other's barrels.

"Come on, let's go," Thorin ordered and the Dwarves began to paddle with their hands as the river pulled their barrels along.

Elves began to rush along passages in the Woodland Realm, ready to make chase after the Dwarves who emerged into the sunlight. Adaira turned her face up to the sun, smiling pleasantly, but her moment was short lived as Thorin saw a waterfall right in front of them.

"Hold on!" Thorin shouted in warning to them and the Dwarves, Bilbo, and the barrels plunged through the rapids before they began to float swiftly down the raging river. Adaira, cold, wet, and now nauseous quickly popped her head out of her barrel and looked around frantically for Bilbo, spotting him in the water quite near her.

"Bilbo!" She shouted and she flung herself half over the side of her barrel which tipped dangerously to the side, but stayed afloat and Bilbo, sopping wet, reached for her hand. It slipped once, twice, and on the third time he caught her hand and with surprising strength she pulled him towards her. Bilbo grabbed a hold of the side of her barrel quickly as the river rushed around them in raging rapids. "Hang on!" Adaira shouted as she held onto him with one hand, lowering herself back into her barrel. Bilbo rolled his eyes, unable to answer her to tell her that is exactly what he was doing thank you very much.

"Hold on!" Bofur shouted as Legolas, followed by other elves, emerged from a gateway and saw the Dwarves floating away down the river.

"Holo in-annon!" (Shut the gate!) Legolas ordered, and an Elf with him blew a horn.

As the Dwarves rounded a corner in the river, they could see a guard post built above the river. The heavily armored Elves standing guard there heard the horn and came to attention. One of them pulled a lever, causing a heavy metal sluice gate to block the river. The Dwarves in their barrels came to a stop at the gate, unable to float further down the river and make their escape.

"No!" Thorin shouted in defeat, groaning and he tested the gates which held fast. He stared off down the river as the barrels piled into each other; the Elven guards drawing their swords.

Adaira who was towards the back with Bilbo, watched as suddenly one of the Elven guards was shot in the back with a black arrow. Bilbo and Adaira's eyes widened as several growling orcs swarmed over the guard post, killing the elves. Multitudes of orcs ran in from the bushes, with a large ugly and mean looking Orc at the command.

"Watch out! There's orcs!" Bofur shouted as a dead Elf fell into the river in front of his barrel and Adaira turned around fast, looking for Azog. Instead she laid eyes on another orc.

"Gorid! Zib! Goridug!" (Slay them all!) The Orc commander ordered his forces, his eyes sweeping through the fray before alighting upon a red haired Dwarf in a barrel, a Dwarf with a shorn head. He smiled then.

Adaira saw the Orc leading the pack and grimaced. He was huge but there was something else she noticed, he was pale white. No, he wasn't Azog, but he was just as ugly. Before she could ponder over his looks more, the orcs begin throwing themselves at the Dwarves in their barrels.

"Get under the bridge!" Thorin shouted, the Dwarves having no weapons to defend themselves with and at that moment an Orc lept at Adaira. Bilbo was quick to react and drove Sting up into it, the Orc falling away from her. He told her to stay down while Dwalin elbowed an Orc in the face close by, looking around for his wife before spotting her with Bilbo who was the only one with a weapon.

Kili looked up then and saw the lever the Elven guard had pulled earlier. He managed to get out of his barrel and he ran up the stairs toward the lever. Unarmed, he ducked as an Orc swung at him.

"Kili!" Dwalin shouted and Dwalin, who had managed to grab a sword from one of the slain Elves, threw it to Kili.

Kili caught it easily and began to fight his way to the top of the stairs. As Kili fought with one Orc, another one leapt up from behind him, raising its spear to stab him. Fili threw a dagger he had taken off of a dead Orc and killed the Orc advancing on Kili from behind, allowing his brother to fight his own opponent and kill it. Adaira looked up from her barrel and noticed that the leader of the Orc pack had taken an interest in Kili and she tried to call out to hum, but another Orc lept at her and she punched it in the face as Bilbo stabbed at it. The Orc leader pulled his bow and arrows from his back as Adaira whipped her head around again. As Kili reached for the lever, the Orc fired an arrow, which hit Kili in the calf. Kili stopped short, panting as pain seared through his leg and he grasped at the wound.

"Kili!" Fili shouted for his brother and Kili groaned in pain stumbling forward and strained to pull the lever.

"Bilbo, I need your sword," Adaira spoke quickly to the Hobbit and Bilbo offered it up with no argument, passing it to her quickly. Adaira hauled herself up with both arms, planting her feet on the rim of the barrel and she wobbled back and forth as she balanced on it before she lept towards the stairs. She very nearly made it all the way, tripped and then scrambled, hauling herself all the way onto the stairs.

She hurriedly got to her feet and as the first Orc met her she let out a battle cry and met the Orc's sword with Sting, Bilbo's sword, before kicking him in the knee and then driving Sting up under his chin and through his head. She fought viciously towards Kili who fell over onto his back.

"Adaira!" Dwalin roared out as his wife fought her way up the stairs, a blur of movement and the Dwarves began reaching for whatever weapons they could find, throwing them at whatever Orcs advanced towards her to clear her way. She reached Kili as the Orc leader strung another arrow and Adaira turned to protect Kili who had fallen.

"Kili. Adaira," Thorin said in shock, knowing that Adaira would protect Kili even until her death. He could see the battle rage in her eyes.

Dwalin was trying to get out of his own barrel and struggling to do so as more Orcs lept at him and the others, keeping the pinned down in their barrels. An Orc leapt towards Kili and Adaira then and Adaira turned to face it, but an arrow suddenly flew into its head. Kili looked over and saw Tauriel running through the bushes and a smile alighted upon his face. Tauriel shot another Orc, then killed others with her knife as she dashed towards the guard post.

"Gor'-ash! Gor golginul! " (Kill her! Kill the She-Elf!) The Orc leader ordered, feeling confident that he could find the shorn headed dwarf later.

Several Orcs rushed at Tauriel but Legolas and other Elves appeared from the bushes and shot them down. As Tauriel, Legolas, and the other Elves fought the Orcs, Adaira knelt down beside Kili and looked at his leg. The arrow was embedded deep into his flesh and there was little she could do in this moment. Quickly she reached up and grabbed the shaft of the arrow and broke it off as close to his leg as possible. Kili cried out in pain and she grimaced down at him before she slid an arm under his shoulders and began helping him to his feet.

Adaira and Kili hobbled over to the lever then and grabbed it, heaving and they opened the sluice gate, letting the Dwarves in their barrels through. Kili began to fall back in pain once more and Adaira almost toppled over with him as the Dwarves in their barrels fell down another waterfall and floated down the river.

"Khozdayin obguryash! Abgurid!" (After them!) The leader of the Orc pack ordered.

"Kili!" Fili shouted at the same time Dwalin shouted "Adaira!" The two Dwarves having grabbed onto the two empty barrels and Adaira helped Kili hobble down the stairs as quickly as they could and she helped him first slide off the ledge and back into his empty barrel below before she slid over the ledge and back into her own barrel.

Tauriel distractedly looked over at Kili, fearing for him, but was relieved to see that he was being cared for by his sister. Whilst distracted she was attacked by an Orc, but she managed to catch its knife in her bow and swing it around before tossing it into the river with the momentum of her body. The remaining Dwarves and Bilbo who was still clinging to Adaira's barrel plunged over the waterfall and continued floating down the rushing river, as the Orcs followed the river on land.

The Dwarves tried to paddle and steer with their hands, but this was to no avail; the river was running too wild. As they came to a narrow part of the river, Orcs on either side began shooting arrows at them. Meanwhile, back at the guard post, Tauriel continued fighting Orcs of which there seemed no end to. Legolas leapt to the top of the guard post as well, coming to Tauriel's aid as he helped her to fend off the Orc's attacks.

On the river, an orc leapt at Thorin in his barrel, but he managed to kill it with a sword he had grabbed earlier before he was once more doused with the freezing cold water. Tauriel, Legolas, and the other Elves ran after the Orcs chasing the Dwarves, shooting them. An Orc jumped from an overhanging tree branch toward Balin, but Thorin threw his sword and pinned the Orc to the tree.

As the Orc dropped its weapon, Thorin caught it while floating beneath him, and he threw it back to Dwalin, who threw it to Nori, who threw it to Fili, who killed an Orc with it. An Orc leapt onto Dwalin's barrel then only for Dwalin to headbutt it off and steal its axe. The Dwarves saw a low-hanging tree branch stretched across the river in front of them then that they were quickly approaching, that had several Orcs on it.

"Cut the log!" Throin shouted and as he floated under it, he hit it with his sword, then Bofur hit it with his weapon, and Dwalin, right behind him, hit the branch with his newly acquired axe, breaking it and causing the orcs on it to fall into the river.

Bilbo who had fallen off Adaira's barrel due to the intensity of the river rapids managed to climb atop a floating barrel which he clung to as tightly as he could in fear for his life as Hobbits couldn't swim and in fact sunk like stones in water.

"Bombur!" Dwalin shouted, and he threw his axe to Bombur, who killed an Orc that had just jumped onto his barrel. The Orc's spear ended up pinning the Orc to an overhanging tree branch while the other end of the spear caught onto Bombur's barrel and catapulted it through the air and onto the riverbank, where the barrel rolled and trampled multitudes of orcs.

The barrel flipped through the air to the other side of the river, where it trampled more orcs. Eventually, the barrel came to a stop, and Orcs surrounded it; however, Bombur kicked out the bottom, then stuck his arms holding axes through the sides. He then started spinning rapidly with the axes extended, mowing down all the orcs around him. He then ran toward the river, tossing his axe to one of the floating Dwarves, then with unknown grace, jumped into an empty barrel.

Meanwhile, Legolas, Tauriel, and the other Elves had caught up to the Dwarves and Orcs, and they fought the Orcs fiercely, making their way after both the escaping Dwarves and the attacking Orcs. At one point, Legolas leapt over the river and landed with a foot on the heads of two Dwarves, Dwalin and Dori. From this vantage point, he was able to shoot Orcs on either riverbank. He aimed carefully whilst balanced on just Dwalin's head now and managed to skewer two orcs through the head with one arrow. Legolas continued fighting the Orcs, using the heads of the floating Dwarves as stepping stones to get across the river.

While he was preoccupied fighting an Orc, another Orc ran up behind him and raised its sword to kill him, but Thorin, from his barrel on the river, threw his sword and managed to kill the Orc behind Legolas. Legolas and Thorin looked at each other with some sort of understanding as the Dwarves escaped and Legolas stopped pursuing them as the Dwarves continued floating down the river. As Legolas watched the Dwarves float away, an Orc drew its bow from behind him and aimed at the Elven Prince.

It took its shot, but its arrow was suddenly deflected in the air by Tauriel's own arrow and Legolas spun around in surprise, noting the close call as Tauriel jumped and attacked the Orc and forced it to its knees. Before she could decapitate it with her knife, Legolas stopped her.

"Tauriel! Dartho! Ú-no hono. Ho hebo cuin." (Tauriel! Wait! This one we keep alive.) Legolas said quickly and Tauriel rather reluctantly kept the Orcish scum alive. The Orcish leader and his remaining Orcs continued chasing the Dwarves down river.

"Ban khozdai-go! Sha-mogi obguryash!" (After them! Cut them off!) The Orc leader ordered and Legolas stared after the dwarves for a second, then turned his head back toward the Woodland Realm.

The Dwarves would have to deal with the rest of the Orcs themselves; they had killed more than their fair share, driving the Orcs outside their borders once more. The Orcs seemed to be hunting the Dwarves, not concerned with the Elves. Tauriel watched the Dwarves floating away, being chased by the Orcs, and looked conflicted as to whether or not she should follow them or Legolas.

**Adaira's POV**

The river began to calm down and we seemed to finally lose the Orcs as well. One was good, the other not so much since we had been relying on the currant to carry us down the river. I popped my head out of my barrel and spat up some water, pulling a disgusted face before leaning slightly out of my barrel to begin paddling along with my hands like the others were doing.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin called and I swiveled around, seeing nothing coming at us from behind.

"Not that I can see," Balin answered him as I saw a stretch of shore approaching just ahead of us.

"I think we've outrun the orcs," Bofur commented and I really doubted that. They seemed to keep popping up at the worst moments possible.

"Not for long; we've lost the current," Thorin said and my husband pointed to Bombur.

"Bombur's is half drowned," He said, gesturing to the dwarf in question who indeed looked worse for wear.

"Make for the shore!" Thorin ordered us and I sighed and began to paddle faster, finally paddling up alongside Bilbo who wasn't going anywhere quiet quickly.

"Need a hand?" I asked the Hobbit and he nodded, looking a bit dazed still and I grabbed one hand onto his floating barrel and paddled with the other.

"Come on, let's go!" Dwalin shouted and he turned round in his barrel to see where I was at and I waved to him tiredly and he began paddling towards me. He grabbed onto my barrel and the two of us paddle to the riverbank together and finally made it to a slab of rock that was jutting out a bit into the river.

Dwalin tipped his barrel over and hefted himself out swiftly before he turned round and picked me up out of my barrel and set me down on my feet. He leaned in and kissed me, his eyes promising that we'd be having a talk later before he turned back to help the others out of their barrels. I offered Bilbo a hand down from his barrel and he got down a bit wobbly in the knees before recovering and we made our way higher up the riverbank.

"Come on, lift yerself!" Dwalin complained as he helped Ori out of his barrel and I spun around, trying to count and see if we all were here.

"Come on you big lump you," Bofur said as he and Bifur tried to get the waterlogged Bombur out of his barrel and my eyes landed on Thorin before searching around frantically for Kili.

I saw him then, Fili helping him get out of his barrel and Kili, ever stubborn, was walking up onto the riverbank himself, but as soon as he got onto the rocks he fell onto his knees in pain. I darted over to him as quickly as I could. Skittering to a stop at his side. While he had bound the wound with a cloth, blood was seeping through and he groaned and bit back his pain as he pressed a cloth to it. Bofur knelt down in front of him, looking at him in concern as I inspected the wound.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," Kili said defensively and he slapped my hands away from probing at it and I looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"On your feet," Thorin ordered us all as Fili looked down at me worriedly, his eyes constantly darting between Kili, me, and our surroundings.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding," Fili called to our uncle before he turned his gaze back on me and as I looked up into Kili's face once more I saw the pain on his face that he was trying to hide. I squeezed his hand tightly and nodded my head before gently probing around his wound once more. He had pulled the arrowhead free from it which meant that now the blood was pouring freely from the wound. He could have done more harm than good, unless the arrow was poisoned. I shook my head at that. I hoped Orcish arrows weren't poisoned.

"There's an orc pack on our tail; we keep moving," Thorin said and I turned to look over my shoulder at him holding my hands up which were now wet with Kili's blood.

"And we will keep moving when I have had a second to see to this which will be now," I angrily told my Uncle who shot a glare at me as I turned back to Kili and Fili and Fili shook his head slightly a slight smirk on his face. I didn't know why we were debating this.

"Where are we headed?" Balin asked, looking around to all of us as I knelt back on my knees. He had a point. We were once again without supplies only this time now we were defenseless too.

"To the mountain; we're so close," Bilbo said, cold and shivering and Balin looked unsure about that. I turned back to Kili, already feeling a headache coming on.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it," Balin reminded Bilbo as I listened with one ear.

"So then we go around," Bilbo offered up a suggestion as he paced to keep warm.

"The Orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves," Dwalin said, catching on to what I had, as he stood beside Thorin who looked deep in contemplation.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes," Throin called over to me and I threw a huff over my shoulder before setting to work and prodding gently once more at Kili's wound.

"This needs to be wrapped more tightly to staunch the blood flow until I can stitch it closed," I told Kili, looking up into his face and I caught him biting his lip hard causing it to bleed too. "It'll hurt because it will need to be tight, but..," I said and Kili stopped me.

"Do it namad," Kili told me, gripping my shaking hand in his and I nodded. Fili went to rip at his tunic but I stopped him quickly.

"Don't. As much as the river washed away much of the cobwebs, I'd rather not risk infection by smearing spider residue in his wound," I told Fili before I grimaced and tucked my arms through the holes in my shirt before I began unbinding my breasts to use the bindings as a bandage.

"What are you doing?" Kili asked me, his cheeks tinged red in embarrassment and I saw that Fili's were too and he was pointedly looking away just like Kili was looking up.

"Making do with what we have. They're the cleanest bandages we have right now," I told them before I shook my head and called over to the others to see if anyone had a dagger.

Nori produced one and walked over to hand it to me and pointedly looked away as soon as he looked down at me. The unfortunate thing about being big chested and now having cold clothes clinging to your chest. Dwalin very pointedly came and stood guard over me, glaring at anyone who so much as looked at me too long. I rolled my eyes and worked swiftly, cutting away the old binding around Kili's wound before gently, but tightly rebinding it with my breast bindings. Kili hissed in pain and bit back curses while holding onto his brother's hand tightly, but he thanked me when I was done.

Dwalin helped me to my feet and I walked over to the water's edge to wash my hands free of Kili's blood, scrubbing under my torn and bitten off fingernails to try and clean them with a grimace on my face. Ori knelt down near me, emptying his boots of water which I would have done if I had the time to, but it looked like Thorin was ready for us to move on already. I sighed as I straightened up and I heard something, a slight sound of a scuffle of boots on rocks and I caught a glimpse of a man in the water, aiming a bow at Ori who was unaware and had not seen him.

I quickly turned and flung myself in front of Ori, giving a slight shout and the others looked up and realized that there was a man there. They jumped up, and Dwalin, holding a branch, leapt towards me and he raised the branch and began to charge the man, but the man shot his arrow and it embedded itself right in the middle of the branch, between Dwalin's hands. Kili raised a rock to throw it then, but the man shot the rock out of his hand too.

"Do it again, and you're dead," The man threatened, turning quickly back towards Dwalin as he heard him move only to find Dwalin backing up until he had completely hidden me from the man's view. I gripped onto Dwalin's arm hard, my heart pounding in my chest and watched out of the corner of my eye as Balin, who was standing near the edge of the group, began approaching the man slowly with his hands held in the air. I gripped Dwalin's arm tighter, fearing for Balin, but tried to calm myself slightly as I was beginning to feel sick.

"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken?" Balin asked the man who pointed his bow at Balin now. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" Balin asked and I saw where Balin was going with this. I peeked out from behind Dwalin's arm and saw the man lower his bow.

He seemed to think us no threat to him as he quickly turned around and climbed aboard his barge. We followed after him, Dwalin keeping me behind him towards the back of the group in case there still turned out to be any danger.

"What makes you think I will help you?" The man asked as he loaded a the barrels we had ridden down the river in onto his barge.

"Those boots have seen better days," Balin commented as the man continued to load the barrels onto his barge. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed," Balin said, chuckling as he stuck his thumbs into his belt. "How many bairns?" Balin asked the man and I saw what Balin did. The man's boots and coat had seen better days. His boots were well worn in the sole and his coat had been patched many times and was frayed in several areas, it even had a large hole in the back of it. He knew something of hard times.

"A boy and two girls," The man answered Balin and I smiled slightly at that. No good father could resist talking about his family.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty," Balin said looking back at us as he spoke and I noticed that the man's back went straight as soon as Balin mentioned his wife.

"Aye. She was," The man said and Balin's smile faded and he turned back towards us, one hand on the rigging of his barge.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-," Balin apologized quickly, shaking his head and he was interrupted by my husband whispering loudly to Thorin.

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties," Dwalin said and I elbowed him in the back and he let out a grunt of pain.

"What's your hurry?" Bard asked as he turned to look at my husband.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin asked, crossing his arms over his chest and I elbowed him in the back once more.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands," The man said as he stepped off his barge and walked up closer to Balin and leaned down to look at him.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills," Balin gave by means of explanation for who and what we were doing in this part of the world and the man studied the others whilst I snuck a peek at him from under Dwalin's arm.

"Simple merchants, you say?" The man asked as he stepped back from Balin and back onto his barge.

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked, speaking up for the Company and the man looked at the barrels we had ridden down the river in and examined the various dents and nicks they had received during our fight with the Orcs.

"I know where these barrels came from," The man said and Thorin looked down at the barrels and then back up at the man.

"What of it?" He asked him and the man began to walk towards Thorin and Balin once more.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well," The man said and Thorin glared at the man. "No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil," The man said as he boarded his barge and tossed a rope to Balin.

"Offer him more," I saw Thorin mouth to Balin who grimaced at this before turning back to the man who began preparing his barge to sail across the lake.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," Balin called after the man who carried his bow and quiver.

"Aye," He called over his shoulder. "But for that, you will need a smuggler," The man said as he stowed them away on his barge.

"For which we will pay double," Balin told him, joining him at the second rope which he was beginning to loosen and the man looked at him suspiciously.

"Double? An offer like that might make a man wonder if you aren't smuggling something yourself," The man said as he stopped what he was doing and straightened up. "There is someone you're hiding," He said and Dwalin backed up a step and the man zeroed in on my husband. "You," He accused, and he reached for his bow and picked it up once more, notching an arrow in it and pointing it at Dwalin's head. "Step aside," He ordered and Dwalin growled lowly in anger.

"I will not," Dwalin growled and I put a hand on his arm. "Stay behind me," Dwalin ordered and I refused to let him get killed for his own stupidity.

"Enough! This is ridiculous!" I called out and I looked up at my husband as he turned to look over his shoulder at me. I slipped around him then, dancing out of his reach even as he reached out to grab my arm and push me back behind him. I crossed my arms over my chest as I came into view and stepped over to stand next to Balin.

"A woman? This is what you hide?" The man demanded, his bow still pointed at my husband.

"My husband is overprotective, but he has good reason to be," I spoke quickly before the man could begin to think that I was being held against my will. By the confused expression that crossed his face at my words, that was exactly what he thought upon seeing me. "I travel with this Company freely and of my own will. My Uncle is leading us to the Iron Hills where we are meant to be visiting our kin," I said, keeping up the pretense as I looked to Thorin.

"You are not being held against your will then?" The man asked me, still eyeing the others suspiciously.

"No, this is my family, my brothers and cousins and my husband," I said as I gestured to Fili and Kili, the others, and lastly to Dwalin who came up to stand behind me and placed his hands upon my shoulders. I smiled at the man and he lowered his bow finally.

"Forgive me, I assumed…," He said and Thorin nodded as some of the others, including my husband grumbled.

"All is forgiven," I told the man before deciding to appeal to him myself. "Please, we really must enter Laketown," I pleaded with the bargeman and he studied me for a long moment before sighing deeply and he shook his head.

"I most likely will come to regret this," The man said before he gestured for us to come aboard his barge. "Double," He told Balin firmly, pointing at him and then he stuck out his hand which Balin took and shook, agreeing on the price. I was among the last to board the barge and I stood by the stern and looked across the lake, feeling trepidation sink into the pit of my stomach. We were so close, we couldn't fail now. I shivered and reached up, rubbing at my arms and something warm and heavy dropped onto my shoulders. I looked up in surprise and saw that it was the bargeman's coat.

Dwalin growled and hurried over to my side, about to fling it off of me before deciding that keeping me warm was better than not accepting a kindness from the man. We pulled away from the dock and the barge began sailing across the clear water. I breathed in the fresh air and for the first time didn't feel sick. Dwalin had me come and sit down with him and I curled up into his side, feeling exhausted, but hopeful once were out of the shadows of Mirkwood and Erebor was close at hand.

**Khuzdul:**

Amrâlimê- My love

Abbad- I'm here

Men lananubukhs menu- I love you

Namad- Sister

**Gaelic:**

Mo chridhe- My heart

**Sindarin:**

Losto vae- Sleep well


	51. Laketown

**Hello once again and welcome back to Halfway to Hegg! Sorry this is a little late. Found out I have a sinus infection so no wonder I've been feeling so sick. Not a surprise. I get them often. I'm by myself for a few days while my parents are out of town so I'm on a writing spree. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Anything to comes from the Hobbit belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Enjoy!**

**Mels xoxo**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

In the woodland realm, Legolas and Tauriel had dragged the Orc they had captured to Thranduil's throne room to be questioned by the King. Legolas stood with his knife pressed to the Orc's neck, as his father paced around him.

"Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads, a shadow that grows in the dark," Thranduil said as he circled around the Orc, looking down at it in disgust. "A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was; so will it always be. In time, all foul things come forth," Thranduil finished speaking as he crossed his arms over his chest and the Orc growled as Legolas pressed his knife more tightly to the Orc's throat.

"You were tracking a company of fourteen Dwarves. Why?" Legolas demanded of the Orcish filth who looked up at him, a smile on his face, looking amused.

"Not fourteen; not any more," The Orc said, sounding pleased. "The young one, the black-haired archer, we stuck him with a Morgul shaft," The Orc said and as it spoke it faced Tauriel whose face filled with worry. "The poison's in his blood. He'll be choking on it soon."

"Answer the question, filth," Tauriel told the Orc, trying to hide her concern for Kili, though worry for him was already filling her heart.

"Sha hakhtiz khunai-go, Golgi!" (I do not answer to dogs, She-Elf!) The Orc spat out in the Black Speech of Mordor and Legolas pushed the Orc a bit as Tauriel whipped out her knife.

"I would not antagonize her," Legolas warned the Orc who growled as he bared his teeth at Tauriel and licked his lips.

"You like killing things, Orc? You like death?" Tauriel asked the Orc, her voice steady as the Orc grinned at her, antagonizing her. "Then let me give it to you!" Tauriel said and she rushed forward with her knife, but Thranduil spoke, stopping her.

"Farn!" (Enough!) Thranduil ordered Tauriel and she held back her knife before she could drive it into the Orc's skull. "Tauriel, ego! Gwao hi." (Tauriel, leave! Go now.) Thranduil told her and the Orc snarled at her, but Tauriel managed to regain her composure as Legolas looked to her with an expression of concern on his face. Tauriel looked down on the Orc once more before she walked past him, her hands clenched tightly into fists and she left the throne room.

"I do not care about one dead Dwarf," Thranduil said and Tauriel all but growled under her breath as she heard his words while descending the stairs away from his throne. "Answer the question. You have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know and I will set you free," Thranduil promised the Orc who seemed to sigh slightly.

"You had orders to kill them - Why? What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?" Legolas demanded of the Orc, curious to know why the Orcs were so viciously hunting the Dwarves.

"The dwarf runt will never be king," The Orc spat and Legolas was surprised by his words.

"King?" He asked as his father walked around him and began circling around the Orc once more. "There is no king under the mountain nor will there ever be. None would dare enter Erebor, whilst the dragon lives," Legolas said and the Orc grinned at that and licked its lips again, bearing its teeth once more.

"You know nothing! Your world will burn!" The Orc spat and Legolas pressed his knife tightly to the Orc's throat at its threat.

"What are you talking about? Speak!" Legolas demanded and the Orc growled before he began talking in a harsh, guttural and excited voice.

"Our time has come again. My Master serves the One. Do you understand now, Elfling? Death is upon you. The flames of war are upon you…," The Orc said and Thranduil whose eyes had widened upon hearing about "the One," suddenly whipped out his sword and beheaded the Orc without even looking in his direction, leaving the Orc's head in Legolas's hand.

"Why did you do that?" Legolas asked as the Orc's body thudded to the floor. "You promised to set him free," Legolas said, dropping the Orc's head in disgust.

"And I did. I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders," Thranduil told his son as the Orc's body, although separated from its head, shook violently on the floor. Thranduil walked over to his son then and stomped down on the Orc's leg to stop its shaking.

"There was more the Orc could tell us," Legolas said as he looked up from the Orc's still shaking body to his father.

"There was nothing more he could tell me," Thranduil said as he turned and walked away, sheathing his sword.

"What did he mean by the 'flames of war'?" Legolas called after his father, following him down the stairs a bit.

"It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great it will destroy all before it," Thranduil said more to himself than to his son. "I want the watch doubled at all our borders. All roads, all rivers. Nothing moves but I hear of it. No one enters this kingdom, and no one leaves it," Thranduil ordered of the Elven guards who walked up the stairs and past Legolas to fulfill the King's wishes.

Legolas stared after his father as he retreated from the throne room, wondering what it was that his father feared. No matter what it was, he could not go against his father's wishes. He walked to the entrance of the Woodland Realm and approached the Elves guarding the gate. If his father ordered that none were to enter or leave, that was to be so.

"Holo in ennyn! Tiro i defnin hain na ganed en-Aran," (Close the gate! Keep it sealed by order of the King) Legolas called out to the Elven guards at the gate of the Woodland Realm before he turned to walk away.

"Man os Tauriel?" (What about Tauriel?) One of the Elven guards called out to him then and Legolas stopped short.

"Man os sen?" (What about her?) Legolas asked, feeling a pit forming in his stomach.

"Edevín eb enedhor na gû a megil. En ú-nandollen." (She went into the forest armed with her bow and blade. She has not returned.) The Elven guard informed him and as Legolas turned around and walked toward the gate, the guard pointed out toward the forest in the direction Tauriel had gone.

**Adaira's POV **

At first the fresh air of the lake had calmed my stomach, but once we had really gotten out on the water, the rocking of the barge had made me queasy once more. I had felt the urge to vomit and had gotten up just quickly enough to vomit over the side of the barge rather than on Dwalin. He was at my side in an instant, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I took deep breaths once I had heaved up whatever was left in my stomach from my last meal and I wiped my mouth with a disgusted expression on my face before allowing Dwalin to help me back down to a sitting position. I groaned and slid my knees up to my chest, resting my head on my knees and missing Dwalin's concerned look along with the others worried looks.

"Here, lass, take a drink of this," Gloin said and he offered me a flask of something, holding it out to me and I went to take it but Dwalin swatted his hand away.

"Don't give her that. You'll just make her sick again," Dwalin growled at Gloin who harumphed before he took a swig from the flask himself.

"Master Dwarf," The bargeman said then and Dwalin's head whipped around to look at the man. "Here," He said, offering up a waterskin which Dwalin eyed suspiciously. "It's just water," The man said and after a long moment Dwalin finally accepted it from him and then walked back over to me and knelt down.

I took the waterskin from him and took a few small sips of the cold clear water, sighing as my stomach started to settle. I gave the waterskin back to Dwalin and tilted my head back against the side of the barge before looking towards the man who was steering the barge across the lake.

"Thank you," I called out to the bargeman and he looked round to me and nodded.

The bargeman continued to paddle the barge across the lake which was very foggy, and icy, with many ice floes sitting on top of the lake. It was far colder here than it had been and according to Bard, it was October nineteenth. We had not been lost in Mirkwood for three weeks but closer to two months, held prisoner for at least two of those weeks. Dwalin and I had married on the fourteenth of August and we had set out for Mirkwood on the eighteenth of August. Durin's Day fell on October the twenty second of each year, my birthday. We didn't have much time to make it to the mountain, but we hadn't missed it either. I looked up from my knees just as several large stone formations appeared out of the fog in front of us.

"Watch out!" Bofur shouted in fear and the bargeman expertly poled the barge between the rock formations, which turned out to be ancient ruins upon the lake.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin demanded as I got to my feet feeling a bit better and wanting to see the ruins more closely. Dwalin drew me into his side, probably afraid I would fall into the lake and he eyed the bargeman suspiciously.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here," The bargeman answered Thorin and I couldn't help the snort that came out at his answer. Dwalin looked down at me unamused and I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him," Dwalin said and I elbowed him roughly in the ribs and he looked down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"He's helping us, the least we can do is be nice," I hissed at my husband as Bilbo piped up from nearby, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ohh, Bard, his name's Bard," Bilbo told my husband slightly angrily.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked Bilbo a bit surprised.

"Uh, I asked him," Bilbo said, a bit sarcastically and I could tell that he was about done with the rudeness that the others were throwing Bard's way. I too was about done with it, also with Dwalin's over protectiveness.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him," Dwalin said to Thorin who carefully passed behind us before he leaned against the side of the barge. Thorin looked at me and raised an eyebrow, silently asking me if I was alright and I nodded my head, assuring him I was fine.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him," Balin told his brother before he looked to the others. "Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets," Balin ordered and the others began to pull out their money and valuables from their pockets.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" I heard my husband whisper to Thorin.

"We don't," I heard Thorin answer him as Balin counted the money that we still had on us that the Elves hadn't been interested in taking, thank Mahal. Thorin turned and stared at Bard, squeezing my shoulder as he passed behind my husband and I.

"There's, um, just a wee problem: we're ten coins short," Balin announced after counting out our coins for a second time.

"Gloin," Thorin said, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at the dwarf in question. "Come on. Give us what you have," He ordered and Gloin looked back at Thorin almost scandalized.

I shook my head and began to think about what I might have on me that would equal ten coins. I had the brooch given to me by Lady Galadriel and my Oaken brooch. Also my beads and my wedding ring. Maybe one of them was worth something. I reached into my pocket and began to unpin the oaken brooch from the inside of it. I had pinned it to the inside of my pocket so as not to lose it. It looked to be made of gold.

"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture!" Gloin said and I noticed the others were beginning to stand and were looking at something behind me. "And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-" Gloin continued to say and he stopped talking when he realized that all the others had stood up like I had. I turned around slowly and saw something in the distance. As the fog began to thin I saw what it was they were looking at, the Lonely Mountain. "Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it," Gloin said and he handed Balin a sack of coins he had secretly withheld from him before. Bilbo coughed then and gestured his head toward Bard, who was approaching us.

"The money, quick, give it to me," Bard demanded and Thorin shook his head at that request.

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before," Thorin countered and Bard did not find that arrangement acceptable.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead," Bard told us and we turned and as the fog cleared over the lake it was easy to see the rooftops of Laketown in the distance. "Get into the barrels," Bard ordered and Thorin and Bard stared at one another. "Do as I say. You need to hide," Bard added quickly and Thorin sighed heavily before he looked to us all.

"Do as he says," He ordered us and the others groaned before they began to heave themselves back into the barrels. I shimmied out of Bard's coat and held it out to the man in question and he looked down at it for a long minute before taking it back from me.

"Thank you," I told Bard as he threw it back over his shoulders and he nodded once more at me. Dwalin put a hand on my shoulder and I turned and let him lift me into a barrel and I crouched down into the bottom of it, feeling my legs cramp up as soon as I was back down in it. Bard coasted us into the dock just outside the city and ordered us all to be quiet before he hopped off of the barge. I listened as best as I could to try and find out what was going on.

"Shh, what's he doing?" Dwalin asked in a hushed whisper from close by.

"He's talking to someone," I heard Bilbo answer him and I bit my lip, trying to take deep steadying breaths. "And he's...pointing right at us!" Bilbo narrated and I hoped that I hadn't wrongly judged Bard's character. "Now they're shaking hands," Bilbo said and I swore under my breath.

"What?" I heard Thorin ask, sounding as anxious as I felt.

"That villain! He's selling us out," My husband said and I listened waiting for guards to come running to arrest us. Instead I heard a very familiar sound, one I had heard often from hanging around the docks around Hegg, the sound of a crane moving a net.

I swore just as dead fish were suddenly poured over my head and into the barrels. I spluttered and bit my lip to keep from shrieking as minging, gross, dead fish were dropped on me, completely covering me. I shuddered, glad that my face was near a hole in the barrel and I took deep, slow breaths to try and calm myself so that I wouldn't freak out. I felt the barge begin to move several moments later and I started to feel queasy once more. Dear Mahal please let me not throw up now. I could faintly hear groans from around me and suddenly there was a kick to my barrel and I swore under my breath. I hadn't been making any noise.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate," I heard Bard order and I continued to take deep breaths, trying to hold off from vomiting.

**Third Person POV**

Laketown was a large town built upon the lake itself. Made of stone and wood, this sprawling town had only a few ways in or out of it and all were under the control of the Master. None entered or left the town without his consent. Nearly all the citizens of Laketown lived in poverty. Only those who had the Master's favour found themselves with an extra coin or two in their pockets.

"Halt!" A man shouted as Bard's barge approached the toll gate, "Goods inspection. Papers, please," The man called out as he stood up from his chair and picked up a torch. "Oh, it's you, Bard," The man said upon recognizing Bard as the man in question brought his barge up to the gatekeeper's office, and the gatekeeper stepped out to see him.

"Morning, Percy," Bard greeted the gatekeeper.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked him, the man knowing Bard well, due to Bard passing through the toll gate every day due to his work as a bargeman.

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home," Bard joked as he handed the gatekeeper some papers.

"You and me both," Percy told Bard with a smile and he took the papers and went into his office to stamp them, Bard looking around warily. "Here we are all in order," Percy said as he walked back out of his office and held out Bard's papers to him. Before Bard could take them another man suddenly stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the papers from the gatekeeper.

"Not so fast," The man said, looking down at Bard's papers which he had grabbed. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm," He read before looking at Bard's barge at the barrels filled with fish. "Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?" The man asked and he tossed Bard's papers to the wind and approached him, with some of Laketown's soldiers behind him. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman," He said and as he said this he picked up one of the fish from a barrel and held it up to Bard, not seeing Bombur's eyes looking up from the gap where the fish had been.

"That's none of your business," Bard told the man who smiled as soon as Bard said this.

"Wrong," He told Bard, still smiling. "It's the Master's business, which makes it my business," He told Bard, stilling pointing the fish at the bargeman.

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!" Bard argued with the man. People were starving and the Master did nothing about it. This fish could feed a family for weeks.

"These fish are illegal," The man said and he threw the fish he still held into the water. "Empty the barrels over the side," He commanded the soldiers and they swiftly moved to comply to the order.

"You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on," The Captain of the soldiers ordered and the soldiers began to tip the barrels over, letting the fish fall into the canal.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce," Bard said quickly, knowing that the fish was the only thing hiding the Dwarves. He would have a bigger problem on his hands if the Dwarves were found than the fish had become.

"That's not my problem," The man, the Master's lackey, told him, standing by his side as he watched the soldiers carry out his order.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard asked the man and the two men stared at each other intensely for a few seconds, before the man finally raised his hand to stop the soldiers.

"Stop," The man commanded and the soldiers stopped tipping the barrels over and returned to the buildings. "Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last," The man hissed at him before he walked away.

"Raise the gate!" Percy, the gatekeeper, ordered and the large portcullis blocking the channel was raised, and Bard began to pole his barge through. As he passed through the gate, the Master's lackey turned around and shouted to him.

"The Master has his eye on you; you'd do well to remember. We know where you live," The man threatened Bard who shrugged, not feeling threatened at all by the man's words.

"It's a small town, Alfrid; everyone knows where everyone lives," Bard responded to the man as he poled his barge down the main channel of the town which looked quite poor and ramshackle. There were many channels of water throughout the town, through which various boats floated. There were many wooden bridges connecting the channels connecting the town in a maze of pathways. Laketown...the home of the once great people of Dale.

Across Laketown, in the opulent bedroom of the Master of Dale, the Master and his lackey, just returned from the toll gate, were speaking of Bard. The Master's room was filled with the luxuries of Dale, a four poster bed in the middle of the room, with lavish furniture outfitting the rest of the room and a large portrait of the Master adorning one wall.

"All this talk of civil unrest; someone's been stirring the pot, sire," The Master's lackey said as he stared out the window of the Master's bedchamber, before he emptied the Master's chamber pot out the window not caring who it fell on below. The Master who had just woken up and was still in his nightgown rose from his bed and walked across the floor with bare feet. He groaned and moaned as he stumbled about and then sat down, rubbing his knees.

"Gah! Auh!" The Master exclaimed, sitting down on a chest at the end of his bed.

"Gout playing up, sire?" The Master's lackey asked, with a look of false sympathy on his face.

"It's the damp. It's the only possible explanation. Now get me a brandy," The Master demanded and his lackey moved to comply.

"The mood of the people, sire, it's turning ugly," His lackey told him as the Master rubbed at his arms to encourage warmth back into them.

"They're commoners, Alfrid. They've always been ugly. It's not my fault that they live in a place that stinks of fish oil and tar. Jobs, shelter, food, that's all they ever bleat about," The Master complained, belching slightly as indigestion plagued him. One thing the Master might not have been aware of was that his manservant Alfrid had bigger aspirations than emptying the Master's chamber pot. He handed the Master a glass of brandy, and the Master drank it all in one shot, clutching the glass with both hands.

"It's my belief, sire, they're being led on by troublemakers," Alfrid told the Master hurrying to help him dress before pouring him another brandy.

"Then we must find these troublemakers and arrest them!" The Master announced as they descended the stairs into the Master's study. The Master knocking back his second glass of brandy of the day.

"My thoughts exactly, sire," Alfrid encouraged the Master. Alfrid had learned quite a while ago that with the right words in the Master's ear he could often get exactly what he wanted from the man and being so close to the Master he had his own power within the town, his own influence over the guards.

"And all this talk of change must be suppressed. I can't afford to let them rebel, band together and start making noises. The next thing you know, they'll start asking questions, forming committees, launching inquiries," The Master said as he reached his desk and poured himself yet another tall glass of brandy.

"Out with the old, in with the new," Alfrid said as the Master turned back to him, leaning against his desk.

"What?" The Master asked him, surprised and he turned back around to his desk and picked up a scroll.

"That's what they've been saying, sire. There is even talk of an election," Alfrid told the Master, feeding him lies.

"An election!?" The Master exclaimed, dropping the scroll and turning back around quickly. "That's absurd. I won't stand for it," The Master scoffed and as the Master walked away, Alfrid spoke softly such that only he could hear it.

"I don't think they'd ask you to stand, sire," Alfrid said to himself as the Master opened the glass doors and walked out onto his balcony, looking over Laketown.

"Shirkers. Ingrates. Rabble-rousers," The Master muttered to himself. "Who would have the nerve to question my authority? Who would dare? Who….," The Master said as he paced around the balcony before he stopped and stared out on the town. "Bard," He said at last. "You mark my words, that trouble-making bargeman is behind all this. No one else would have the…," The Master said, turning around to head back into his study only to be met with Alfrid standing in front of him.

"Bollocks, sire," Alfrid said,holding up a plate of food. "Ram and goat, sautéed in a lovely little mushroom gravy," He announced and the Master brightened up at the prospect of food. He quickly settled into his breakfast, eating with his hands and making a mess of himself, gravy smearing over his face and splattering onto his clothes.

"In an ideal world, sire, we'd arrest him. But Bard has the favor of the people," Alfrid said as he faced away from the Master on the other end of his study. "They see him as a leader. Someone they can truly admire. Modest…intelligent…handsome…athletic," Alfrid continued as he turned around and walked back towards the Master.

"Yes, he's clearly modelling himself on me. But that's no crime," The Master said, thinking as he pulled a long piece of fat from his mouth that had been stuck in his teeth. "I wonder…I wonder if some ancient law might exist…that forbids bargemen from asking questions. Do you think such a venerable statute might exist?" The Master asked Alfrid who smiled wickedly as he saw where the Master was going with this.

"Almost certainly, sire," Alfrid told the Master before he turned around and began to walk away. "I'll write one immediately."

"You picked the wrong man to tangle with Master Bard," The Master said, laughing as he sat back in his chair, stuffed. "I hope you're watching yourself...because I'll be watching you," The Master said to himself before laughing once more and reaching for another bit of food that had rolled off his plate and had almost escaped his notice. He slurped the gravy off of it and chewed it slowly savoring the taste. It was good to be him, not one of those starving lakemen with their gaunt faces and growling stomachs. The nerve of he not treat them kindly, give them everything they needed? And how did they repay him. Bard...it was all Bard's fault, but not for much longer.


	52. A Not So Warm Welcome

**Welcome back everyone. I hope you enjoy this continuation of our story. As of this coming Monday I will be back in school so bare with me. I have a lot of chapters written ahead for right now and hopefully there will be no lapse in chapters at any time, but bare with me if I get a bit behind at any point. **

**Any descriptions that come from the Hobbit belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Mels**

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

Stuck in a barrel full of fish for as long as I had been, trying not to puke because of the smell and then getting tipped over was not a fun experience. I wanted out of my barrel now. I felt the barge bump into something and then heard a noise next to me like something falling over and then I screamed as suddenly my barrel tipped over onto its side, the fish and me spilling out of it. I flailed my arms around, sputtering as I tried to extricate myself from the barrel as Bard continued to knock over barrels.

"Get yer hands off me," I heard my husband growl and I turned my head and saw his head poking up through the fish of his barrel. If I had been in any other situation than this I might have laughed. Dwalin heaved himself out of his barrel, as did Thorin and the others, all of us greasy and slimy from the fish.

I felt a hand on my stomach and looked up into the eyes of my husband and he grabbed me around the middle and hauled me to my feet. I slipped a bit, my boots slippery and slimy and he held me fast to his side and I immediately patted his arm quickly to get him to loosen his grip. He seemed to get the idea as he got me over to the side of the barge where I threw up once more into the lake.

"I hate fish," I groaned as I straightened back up, my husband rubbing circles on my back and I turned around, seeing the dock keeper staring at us all in shock. Bard approached the man and sipped him a coin covertly.

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing," I heard Bard tell the dock keeper and he waved his hand to us as we filed out onto the dock.

"Follow me," Bard ordered as I slipped my hand into Dwalin's.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked, looking around at everything in shock and awe as we entered Laketown.

"This, Master Baggins, is the world of Men," Thorin answered him and I realized that indeed this town was far larger than Bree and the people were quite a bit different too.

We hurried after Bard, getting lost in the crowd of people on the docks who were loading and unloading boats, carrying baskets or farm animals, or selling fish. It was strange for me seeing a town of Men like this. It was nothing like back home. I couldn't see myself living here which was strange as for most of my life I had thought I was of the race of Men.

"Keep your heads down and keep moving," Bard called back to us as we followed him and I couldn't help but look around as we walked. There was just so much to see, so much activity. "Quickly now," Bard said, ushering us along and I bent my head and kept walking.

"Halt!" Someone shouted then and my head whipped around to the sound of the man's voice and I saw that it was a guard of Laketown who was pointing right towards us. We stopped short and I squeezed Dwalin's hand, not sure what to do.

"Come on! Move!" Thorin ordered then and I looked back at Bilbo who like me was looking around, unsure of what was going on. I held fast to Dwalin's hand though, letting him pull me forward as we started to make a run for it.

"In the name of the Master of Laketown, I said halt!" The guard ordered as we took off through the market. We ran after Thorin who was leading us and Dwalin pulled him back as another guard appeared in front of us.

"Oi!" The guard shouted as Thorin stepped back, holding his arms back, barring our way and protecting us as well.

"Get back!" Thorin shouted to us and we tried to head back the other way, but several guards descended on us.

Ori hit the first one in the face with a paddle he grabbed quickly while Gloin tripped another who fell face first into a wooden pole. I grabbed a cast iron skillet, my weapon of choice back home and as one guard came at me, probably thinking I wasn't much of a threat, I smashed him first in the knee with the skillet and then smacked him upside the face with it. Balin got another guard in the gut with a paddle and Thorin punched one in the face whilst Fili and Kili grabbed a rope and tripped a third whom Dwalin punched out cold as soon as he was down. Nori like me had grabbed a skillet and we smashed the soldiers over the head with them, Bofur breaking a teapot over the head of one of the soldiers.

After the last soldier fell, we quickly hid them and I was surprised when the townsfolk who had watched the fight, helped us hide the soldiers as well. The others and I quickly hid then and one of the women looked at me and nodded as she pointed to a hiding spot behind three large boxes near her. After the soldiers were hidden, the people of Laketown quickly went back to their business as if nothing had happened as another man appeared. I peeked out of my hiding place and saw that he was wearing armour that designated him as some sort of Captain or at least that is what I assumed as it was more elaborate than the other soldier's armour.

"What's going on here?" The Captain demanded and I looked around, skillet still in hand and saw the other Dwarves still ready for a fight too. "Stay where you are. Nobody leaves," The Captain commanded and he began searching the area. Bad news for him, I thought, my skillet hand getting itchy.

"Braga!" I heard Bard say almost cheerfully and when I peeked out I saw him approach the Captain, a spring in his step.

"Sorry," The Captain, Braga, said before recognizing Bard. "You. What are you up to Bard?" Braga demanded looking at Bard suspiciously.

"Me? Nothing," Bard told him and I heard a groan and looked over, seeing one of the soldiers coming too. The woman who had nodded to me was staring out over a wooden ledge upon which were two flower pots and she casually nudged one off with her elbow, the pot falling on top of the head of the soldier and knocking him out once more. The woman flicked her eyes down to me and nodded and I nodded back, silently thanking her.

"Yeah," Braga said, pushing past Bard as the woman and several others quickly tried to cover the soldiers from view, placing boxes in front of them and plants on the head of one.

"Here Braga," Bard said then, drawing the man's attention back to him and when I peeked out I saw Bard holding up a white and kind of flimsy looking dress. "Your wife would look lovely in this," Bard said, still holding up the dress in front of him.

"What do you know of my wife?" Braga demanded, taking a step towards Bard.

"I know her as well as any man in this town," Bard said and I had to hold my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. Braga angrily snatched the dress from Bard's grasp and stormed off and I saw Bard close his eyes and sigh in relief at not having been caught sneaking us into town.

We all slipped out of hiding then and I quietly thanked the woman before grabbing Dwalin's hand once more, all of us following after Bard through back alley ways. We were coming around a corner when a boy of fourteen or so came running around it, looking relieved to see Bard and worried as well.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched," The boy told Bard who looked back at Thorin and us and I could see the wheels turning in his mind. I did not like where this was going.

Bard laid out his plan to us which involved us getting into the lake and swimming under the docks and into Bard's house through the privy. I literally could not make this stuff up. Not seeing any other means of entering the house unnoticed, we had to agree to the plan. We walked to the edge of the docks and Thorin was the first to slip into the icy cold water. He cursed but remained quiet and the others grumbled and cursed but held their tongues as they followed him. Dwalin slid into the water before me and when it was my turn, I felt hesitation, not knowing if I could do it. The decision was made for me when Bard pushed me forward and I toppled off the dock and towards the lake. I fell into it, the cold racing through me, the icy water like hundreds of needles pricking my skin and I surfaced from the water coughing and spluttering. '

Dwalin was cursing something fierce at Bard until I stopped him, Bard telling Dwalin we didn't have time for me to make up my mind and Dwalin grabbed onto me, keeping me close as I treaded water, glad that my father had taught me to swim. Bilbo was kept afloat by the others and we ducked under the dock, swimming under it, about a foot of room available under the docks for our heads.

"You can tell the Master that I'm done for the day," I heard Bard say as I swam under the dock. We made our way under Bard's house and found the dreaded privy hole that we were expected to haul ourselves up though and into the house. It seemed like forever waiting for the signal but then we heard the three knocks from above us. Dwalin insisted that I be the first out of the water and he gave me a boost up until my head popped out of the lid of the toilet.

Bard's son was there and as I pushed the toilet seat up he grabbed my arm which I got over my head and he helped pull me forward. Dwalin gave me another shove from below then and I fell forward, Bard's son falling back with me. I groaned as did Bard's son and I lifted my head and shook the water out of my eyes, glad I had just fallen on his legs.

"Sorry lad," I apologized to the boy, getting to my feet and offering him a hand up. Once on his feet he stared at me in shock and awe but he didn't have much time to get a good look at me as that was when Dwalin's head popped out of the toilet. I turned around and snorted loudly, the ridiculousness of the situation finally hitting me.

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off," Dwalin threatened and he raised the seat and began to pull himself out of the toilet. Bard's son reached out to help him, but Dwalin slapped his hand away. "Get off," Dwalin snapped at him and I sighed and stepped forward offering him my hand.

"The faster you're out, the faster you can forget it ever happened," I told my husband and he raised an eyebrow at me but grabbed onto my offered hand. I tugged hard as he pushed himself up with his other hand and he came sliding out of the toilet.

"Up there," Bard's son told us and he pointed up the stairs and Dwalin wrapped an arm around my waist and led me away. I turned and looked over my shoulder, catching sight of a flabbergasted Bilbo poking his head out of the toilet as we mounted the stairs.

"Da...why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" An older girl asked Bard as she looked down the stairs as a long trail of Dwarves suddenly climbed out of the toilet and into her home. It was strange.

"Will they bring us luck?" A younger girl asked and I smiled at her as Dwalin sat me down in front of the fire.

Bard asked his daughter who I heard him call Sigrid to find as many blankets as she could and she and her father began passing them out to us all as we got out of our wet things as much as we could. The first thing I had done was get off my boots, knowing that my feet and my head was where I lost warmth the fastest. Wrapped in a blanket near the fire, Bard began to hand clothes out to the others, but he stopped when he came to me.

"Sigrid, look in the chest in the attic. I think there might be something in there to fit our guest," Bard said and Sigrid nodded and hurried over to my side.

"Come on, let's get you out of these wet things," She told me with a smile on her face and I rose from my chair and followed her to her and her sister Tilda's room. Sigrid left me sitting on the edge of her bed as she went to look in the attic and Tilda stared at me curiously.

"Why's your hair so short? I thought Dwarves had long hair?" Tilda asked me suddenly and while I was surprised by the question I wasn't offended. She was a little girl and she was only curious.

"That's right, all Dwarves have long hair. Mine was cut by an Orc in the middle of battle," I answered the little girl, leaving out the gorey details and her eyes widened in excitement.

"You've fought Orcs?" She asked me, bouncing on her bed as her sister arrived back in their room. It was a small room, barely big enough for both single beds and the small dresser, but it was cosy.

"Tilda, don't pester her," Sigrid scolded her sister, holding up a long blue dress.

"It's alright, I don't mind," I told Sigrid before standing a smile on my face as I winked at Tilda.

"I hope this is alright. It's all I found that may fit. It might be a bit long though," Sigrid said, worrying her lip and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be perfect," I assured her and she nodded, looking comforted by my words and she laid out the dress on the bed with some under things and breast bands.

"Tilda and I will leave you to dress," Sigrid said and Tilda rose from her bed, sighing and followed her sister out of the room.

I stripped out of my cold wet clothes and dressed in the clean dry under things before winding the breast bindings on as tight as I could stand them as the dress seemed like it might be a little tight in the chest area for me. The dress indeed was long on me, trailing behind me, but it was clean and comfortable. It smelled of lemon and lavender and I noticed that it was a dress for a woman. Obviously this was not one of Sigrid's dresses. The fact that it had been in the attic meant that it was probably one of Bard's wife's dresses that he had kept. That fact alone made me extra careful with it.

I bunched up the extra fabric in one hand as I walked, the blanket still wrapped around my shoulders for added warmth and I joined the others in the main room once more. Bard looked up as I entered the room and nodded, looking wistful which only confirmed my suspicions. I sat back down near my husband and Sigrid walked over to me with a steaming cup of tea in her hands which she offered me with a smile. I gratefully accepted it from her and inhaled the steam from coming off of the top of it, smelling ginger and mint which made my mouth water. I blew gently on the top of the tea to cool it, looking around at the others who were wrapped tightly in blankets, their wet things laid out in front of the fire, some shivering.

"It may not be the best fit, but it'll keep you warm," Bard said as he continued to pass out blankets and clothes to the others and Bilbo thanked Tilda as she passed one to the Hobbit.

"Thank you very much," I heard Bilbo tell Tilda quietly, ever polite no matter what the situation was. I took a sip of my tea, feeling my stomach settling and I noticed Thorin looking intently at something out of the window. A lock of shock crossed his face, making me frown in concern.

"A Dwarvish Wind-Lance," Thorin said and Bilbo, who was sipping a hot drink from a mug, looked at the wind-lance too. I rose from my seat and drew closer to the window to see what Thorin was talking about. On top of a wooden tower not far away was a giant crossbow type weapon with four arms.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Bilbo commented as he looked at Thorin with a frown.

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came," Balin told him and Thorin looked sadly away from the window. I put a hand on his shoulder and tucked myself into his side. "The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast," Balin explained and I could almost see Dale in flames and the dragon that my mind could only imagine.

"But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind-lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made," Balin said and I frowned at that wondering how we were supposed to have a chance against Smuag if such a weapon was hard to come by. "His store was running low when Girion made his last stand," Balin told us and Thorin looked up at that as I raised my head from his shoulder.

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different," Thorin said and Bard approached Thorin and me

"You speak as if you were there," Bard said suspiciously and Balin, Bilbo, Thorin and I turned to look at him.

"All Dwarves know the tale," Thorin told Bard, sticking to our story.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast," Bard's son Bain said as he walked up behind his father and Dwalin chuckled as he spoke.

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more," Dwalin told Bain and Thorin turned to me and kissed the top of my head before he strode up to Bard.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorin demanded of Bard who stared at Thorin for a long moment as if still considering the deal he had made with us.

"Wait here," Bard told us and he went back down the stairs to the lower part of the house.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn," Thorin said, he Fili, Kili, Balin and myself conversing in low voices.

"Durin's Day falls two days after next. We must reach the mountain before then," Balin reminded us, his hands braced on his hips.

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asked, in a low voice looking around in case Bard returned as I bit my lip, still sipping on my tea.

"Then this quest has been for nothing," Fili answered his brother, saying what we all knew to be true. We heard the footsteps of Bard returning and I leaned in towards all of them.

"Do not lose hope just yet. There is still time to reach the mountain before Durin's Day," I reminded my family before pulling away from them and walking away back to my husband's side.

I tucked myself into his arms as Bard returned and he laid a package on the table, the others coming to stand around the table to see what Bard had for us. The package seemed rather small. Bard loosened the wrappings and revealed a couple of hand-made weapons. The others looked at them in shock before they picked up the weapons and looked at them in disgust. To them it would be an insult. They certainly weren't of Dwarvish make, but I understood Bard. I had seen the fear in the eyes of the people when the fight began. They didn't hide the soldiers for us, they hid them for themselves. It seemed as if the Master kept everyone beneath him here.

"What is this?" Thorin demanded as he picked up a crudely fashioned weapon, a stick with some hooks on the end.

"Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon," Bard answered him as Kili held up a hammer looking weapon.

"And this?" Kili asked as he looked at the dented metal.

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none," Bard answered him and Thorin and Dwalin looked disgustedly at each other. I went to pick up one of the weapons that might be light enough in my hands and Dwalin gently pushed my hand away from them, not wanting me to even touch them.

"We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!" Gloin raged as he accused Bard of going against his part of the bargain.

"It's a joke!" Bofur cried and he threw his weapon back on the table, and the other Dwarves followed suit.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key," Bard said and I made an ah sound as my theory was confirmed. Martial law. I caught Thorin and Dwalin looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes and I had seen that look enough times to know that they were hatching some sort of plan.

"Thorin," Balin said and I caught Bard looking up at the mention of my Uncle's name. "Why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less; so have you. I say we leave now," Balin announced as Bard put his hands on the table and leaned against them.

"You're not going anywhere," Bard suddenly told us and Dwalin turned to him, and I knew there was about to be a fight as Dwalin placed me behind him, every muscle in his body tensing.

"What did you say!?" Dwalin demanded as I gripped onto his arm, trying to get him to calm down.

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall," Bard said, speaking quickly and upon hearing this the others began to settle down. Not my husband though. Oh no, he was bristling and ready for a fight. He had been since we first had stepped onto the barge.

"'Ikhuzh!" I said in exasperation, raising my hands up in the air and I noticed that Kili who was leaning on a pole, went white with pain and slowly slid down the pole and sat down on the couch. The others all turned to me at my outburst as I stepped out from behind Dwalin's back and set down my mug on the table. "Open your eyes if not your ears. This is not Bree. Bard said none enter Laketown without leave of the Master. I saw it earlier in the market if you did not. The Lakemen did not hide those soldiers for us, but for themselves. They're scared," I said and I looked up at Bard and I saw that my words were correct when he nodded, before looking down at his feet.

"These weapons, they're all they have for a reason," I said as I gestured to the makeshift weapons on the table before me. "Iron forged weapons are under lock and key because the Master is afraid the people will rebel if they were armed. The fish...people are starving here and the Master would rather dump fish back into the lake than feed his own people. I saw their faces," I said as I looked at the others in turn, recalling what I had seen in the market. Gaunt faces, ribs that were more than a little pronounced. Clothes that had been patched more than a few times.

"We cannot solve all the world's problems mizimith," Thorin told me, his arms crossed over his chest and I sighed deeply and stood back from the table.

"But we can have more compassion and understanding for those who live as such," I countered and Thorin and I locked eyes with one another. Balin smiled at that and shook his head at me fondly.

"She sounds like Frerin you know," Balin said and Thorin nodded, Dwalin kissing the side of my head as he placed a hand on my shoulder, finally calming himself.

"I know," Thorin said tiredly and he ran a hand down his face. "Find what rest you can," Thorin told us as I watched Bard walk out of the house, a strange look on his face as he looked between me and Thorin. I turned to my husband and leaned in kissing him briefly before pulling back.

"You know that I can defend myself right?" I asked him and Dwalin grunted, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his right hip on the table and raised an eyebrow at me. "Then why in Mahal's name do you keep pushing me behind you? It's mildly infuriating," I told him huffing as I crossed my own arms over my chest, sneaking a look at Kili out of the corner of my eye and finding him examining the bandage on his leg while he thought no one was looking.

"Habit," Dwalin grunted at me and I sighed deeply and rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"Well if I can take on Azog I'm sure I can take one lippy lakeman," I told my husband who chuckled and his arms uncrossed and wrapped around me and I uncrossed my own arms and wrapped them around his shoulders.

"I'll try to remember that lass," Dwalin told me and I pulled back to look at him and kissed him once more, giving him another tight squeeze before pulling away from his arms. He frowned down at me in confusion and I sighed, rubbing at my eyes tiredly.

"I need to take a look at Kili's leg while we have a moment," I said, to answer his unspoken question and Dwalin nodded in understanding. I walked over to Kili then and he looked up at me as I approached. I knelt down in front of him and he looked away from me, biting his lip. "How are you feeling?" I asked Kili as I moved my hands towards his wound and he quickly caught my wrists in one of his hands, looking back at me.

"Don't touch it," Kili said in a harsh whisper and he let go of my wrists. "Sorry," He apologized to me and I held up both hands and rose slightly and lifted myself up to sit on the couch beside him.

"I won't for now, but I need to look at it. It's not going to heal on its own," I told Kili and he sighed heavily. I reached over and put a hand on his forehead comforted that his forehead wasn't hot at least. "No fever, that's a good thing," I said, dropping my hand from his forehead and then I opened my arms. "Come here," I told him and Kili grunted, moving until he was leaning against me and I wrapped my arms around him and played with his hair to calm him. I closed my eyes, trying to get comfortable myself and feeling the tiredness deep in my bones, but our moment of peace was short lived though.

"Come on lass, we're leaving," I heard Dwalin say in a low voice as he shook me awake and I groaned and scrunched up my face as I woke up from my doze. I opened my eyes, putting a hand to my forehead and saw Dwalin waiting for me, the others all on their feet and seemingly ready for battle. Kili was hiding a grimace as he got to his own feet and I let Dwalin help me to my feet, frowning in confusion.

"Is it nighttime already?" I asked my husband and he shook his head.

"Almost. We're going to get those weapons, lass," Dwalin informed me in a whisper, filling me in on the plan and I groaned in frustration knowing that meant that our "plan" was to break into the armoury.

"Have you really thought this through?" I hissed as I looked back at Thorin who was standing behind us and flicking a look to Bard's son Bain who was eyeing us suspiciously. Bard hadn't returned yet from wherever he had gone. "Are we seriously going to break into the armoury?" I questioned them and the others nodded looking pretty damn proud of their plan.

"We're gonna break in, yer gonna be our lookout lass," Dwalin told me as if that made it any better and I threw up my hands in frustration.

"We're not negotiating this," Thorin cut in, staring down at me. "You can either stay here and wait for us to return or come with us," Thorin told me in a low voice and I huffed before rolling my eyes.

"Well obviously I'm going with you," I told my Uncle before adding to myself. "You'd be lost without me."

My husband smiled at my comment and kissed the side of my head and we stopped our whispering and turned to the door. Bain seemed to get the idea rather quickly that something was up and to his credit, the boy tried really hard to keep us there. Dwalin pushed right past him though, maneuvering me so that I was in front of him and safely out the door ahead of him while he held the lad back by his forehead while Bain tried to fight him off. I sighed, knowing that this could go only a few ways. We could succeed or we could get caught. I only hoped that the Master was easier to bargain with than Thranduil.

**Third Person POV**

Tauriel was in quick pursuit of the Orcs. She came to the rocky promontory at the end of the river and at the banks of the lake from which the Dwarves had boarded Bard's barge. Far across the lake, Laketown was visible to her, no fog blocking the town from her gaze with the sun high in the sky and the day warm. On the rocks were pieces of a deer that the Orcs had previously shot and ripped apart. Tauriel skipped her way across the rocks, stopping to gaze out at Laketown. Hearing something, she turned her head slightly and reached for her bow with subtle movements. She whipped around and came to a crouch with an arrow notched to her bow. Several yards behind her was Legolas, his bow also drawn.

"Ingannen le Orch," (I thought you were an Orc.) Tauriel said without lowering her bow.

"Cí Orch im, dangen le," (If I were an Orc, you would be dead.) Legolas told her and they both lowered their bows. "Tauriel, you cannot hunt thirty orcs on your own," Legolas said as he crossed the rocks over towards her.

"But I'm not on my own," Tauriel said with a smile on her face and Legolas smiled at her words.

"You knew I would come," Legolas said and Tauriel smiled at that and from the trees came a great crashing sound and then a shout. Legolas quickly pulled back his bow and pointed it in the direction of the noise but Tauriel seemed not alarmed by this, confusing the Elven Prince.

"Don't shoot me!" A voice shouted and someone trudged out of the trees and onto the rocks and Legolas lowered his bow and turned his gaze to Tauriel, in annoyance as Lyssaria emerged from the trees with her own bow in hand.

"So it is true. You freed her," Legolas said as the Dwelf ran across the rocks to join them and she sneered at Legolas before making a disgusted face at the corpse of the mangled deer.

"I freed her," Tauriel said simply. Legolas had discovered as he had gathered his weapons that Lyssaria was missing from the dungeons and he suspected as did the King that it had been Tauriel's doing and now her presence only confirmed the suspicions.

"The King is angry, Tauriel. For 600 years, my father has protected you, favored you. You defied his orders; you betrayed his trust. Set a prisoner free," Legolas said as he walked closer to her and Tauriel turned towards him, her face falling as he mentioned the King. Tauriel thinking of her discussion with the King about Legolas. "Dandolo na nin...e gohenatha,"(Come back with me...he will forgive you.) Legolas told her while Lyssaria picked at her fingernails.

"Ú-'ohenathon. Cí dadwenithon, ú-'ohenathon im." (But I will not. If I go back, I will not forgive myself.) Tauriel told Legolas passionately. "The king has never let orc-filth from our lands, yet he would let this orc-pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners," She said as she turned away from Legolas and looked towards Laketown.

"It is not our fight," Legolas all but shouted at her, trying to get her to see reason.

"It is our fight," Tauriel contradicted him, turning back to Legolas as Lyssaria looked to her as well. "It will not end here. With every victory, this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light, and let darkness descend. Are we not part of this world?" Tauriel asked Legolas, walking closer to him and shaking her head slightly. "Tell me, mellon, when did we let evil become stronger than us?" She asked Legolas fiercely and Legolas looked away from her, conflicted.

"She has a point," Lyssaria said, jumping into the conversation as she pointed at Tauriel. "Which is how she recruited me for this venture," She continued shrugging as she slung her bow over her shoulders. "I for one say it's time we gave them a taste of their own medicine. Your Father has sat back and done nothing while the spawn of Ungoliant invade the forest. I've walked the Elven Path, this is no longer the Greenwood of old cousin and you know this as well as I," Lyssaria said as she looked to Legolas who met her eyes as she called him cousin. He could see the resemblances now in her fair features.

"My mother was banished not just because she married a Dwarf but because she refused to sit back as your Father did nothing. She was persistent in her efforts to try and get him to see reason. He finally told her that if she hated the way he ran things so much she could just leave. Then he officially banished her before our people and stripped her of her titles," Lyssaria continued, shaking her head as her face turned down into a deep frown and she sighed heavily.

"I do not believe you. My father would not...," Legolas said, shaking his head. He could not believe that his father would banish his own kin over essentially how he and Tauriel felt. He could understand banishment for marrying a Dwarf of course.

"My mother told me he wasn't always so ill tempered and cold. He changed...after your mother's death she said. I saw how my own mother's death changed my adad, but he had family, he had me. I was old enough to understand. You were but a babe when your mother died Legolas, he had to raise you on his own. Some people handle loss differently. Your father...he greaves still, I think," Lyssaria said, stepping towards Legolas and she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder which his first instinct was to bat away but he saw the sincerity in her eyes as he listened to her words.

"Tauriel is right. This is our fight. The Orcs grow more bold. They move in greater numbers. With every victory, evil wins and takes another foothold in our world. We have the ability to stop it. But down there…," Lyssaria said, walking forward and pointing towards Laketown. "The Dwarves are headed for the mountain. They'll have to stop through Laketown first, they need supplies. Don't think the Orcs that are hunting them will stop just because they see a town of Men. They won't. More innocent lives will be lost. Unless we do something about it," Lyssaria finished and Legolas looked between her and Tauriel for a long moment as he made a decision, return to his father, or follow the woman he loved.

**Third Person POV**

Bard ran through Laketown, the names Thorin and Frerin ringing through his mind. He knew that he had heard of those names before. Seen them somewhere. He remembered where he had seen the names then. On a tapestry of Dwarven make. An old tapestry in a shop years ago. He ran into the shop, stopping up short.

"Hello, Bard. What're you after?" The shopkeeper asked him and Bard started forward once more and he began to look through a pile of tapestries for sale hurriedly. It couldn't have sold, no one had the money for the luxury of a tapestry besides the Master and he was more into himself than a tapestry of Dwarven make.

"There was a tapestry, an old one; where's it gone?" Bard demanded as he threw a tapestry onto the floor, searching around quickly as he tried to find the one he was searching for.

"What tapestry are you talking about?" The shopkeeper asked him as Bard finally found it. It was a tapestry made of blue cloth upon which were strange runes and gold tassels. One the front of the tapestry were the names of the House of Durin.

"This one," Bard said, as he unrolled the tapestry and on a table. It had the names of the members of the Line of Durin sewn into it. He overheard the woman who saw the Dwarves earlier speaking to some other townspeople not far away as he searched through the tapestry.

"There were Dwarves, I tell you. Appeared out of nowhere. Full beards, fierce eyes; I've never seen the like," She said as she carried a basket down the docks past a fisherman.

"What are Dwarves doing in these parts?" The fisherman asked, looking up from where he was fixing his net.

"It's the prophecy," An old man answered knowingly.

"Prophecy?" The fisherman scoffed.

The prophecy of Durin's folk. Some say there's two," The man said as Bard traced through the lineage on the tapestry and found the last entry, Thorin. He looked then to the entry next to Thorin's and saw a second name, Frerin.

"The prophecy...prophecy," Bard said, looking up and thinking deeply as he backed away from the tapestry and put a hand to his mouth, rubbing his chin.

"The old tales will come true," A man said, word of the Dwarves spreading through Laketown as fast as dragon fire.

"Vast halls of treasure!" A woman said excitedly to an older woman.

"Silver and gold and jewels beyond measure," A young woman said as Alfrid hidden behind a hood in the market, listening to the townsfolk and their talk of Dwarves.

"Can it really be true? Has the lord of silver fountains returned?" Another woman whispered and it was this phrase that Bard overheard that jolted his memory.

"The lord of silver fountains, The king of carven stone, The king beneath the mountain shall come into his own," Bard recited as he looked down at the tapestry with a mixture of shock and horror on his face. "And the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain king's return, but all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn," Bard continued to recite as he looked in the direction of the mountain as the setting sun caused the lake to glow orange like it was on fire before he broke into a run. Bard burst into his house, but when he looked around, his daughter Sigrid was setting the table for dinner and the Dwarves were nowhere in sight. Tilda rushed towards him as did Bain who looked worried and shamed.

"Da! I tried to stop them-" Bain began and Bard cut him off quickly, feeling panic rise through him as he realized the true nature of why they were in Laketown. If they had no weapons they could not fight a dragon. If they were discovered though, it still was on his head.

"How long have they been gone!?" Bard demanded his son stuttering out an answer before Bard took off once more through the streets of Laketown, needing to put an end to this before Laketown burned like Dale had.

**Adaira's POV**

Once more I found myself sneaking through Laketown only this time night had fallen giving us a little more cover from the guards. Traversing around in a dress that was way too long for me was more than a bit difficult and while my husband had offered to rip off the extra length I had stopped him, knowing that the dress was probably one of the only things Bard had left of his wife. Of course no one understood my reasoning so I kept quiet and tripped along as best as I could. We were hidden behind a boat waiting for a patrol to pass and I felt antsy as the two watchmen walked past us, fearing that we were going to be seen at any minute.

"Can you see anything?" Bilbo asked us in a hushed whisper, trying to peer around the boat.

"Shh! Keep it down," Oin scolded him as I breathed out a sigh of relief when the watchmen turned down an alley.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain," Thorin told us and he pointed to Nori then. "Go, go, go!" He ordered and Nori got a running start before he ran up the pyramid of Dwarves who had pressed themselves against the walls of the city armory. He was able to get high enough that he could reach the second floor window and dive through easily enough. "Next," Thorin said and Bilbo ran as quietly as he could across the wooden dock and up the Dwarves before he dove into the second story window. "Adaria," Thorin said then and I perked up, thinking that I was supposed to be keeping watch outside. "I don't want you out here on your own. Think you can make it inside?" He asked me and I looked at the window and then down at my dress before nodding.

I dropped the extra bit of skirt I was holding, reached down and grabbed the back of my dress, pulling it through my legs and pooling the extra fabric from the front up in it, tying the ends together until I had sort of fashioned it together like a pair of pants. Thorin looked scandalized as I showed off my legs from the knee down but I gave him no time to comment as I saluted him before getting a running start across the dock, trying to be careful who I stepped on and where as I used the others as a makeshift ladder and finally dove into the second story window. Nori and Bilbo were waiting to catch me to quiet my fall inside and they pulled me inside the rest of the way and I whispered a quiet thank you before dusting myself off and letting my skirt fall back to the floor.

My husband was inside next and after we all were inside we began collecting weapons, axes, swords, pretty much anything that was sharp. We grabbed far more than we probably would need. Dwalin didn't seem too sure when we tried another axe in my hands that again was too heavy. I told him we would figure it out later once we weren't breaking and entering and we turned to make our way towards the others. I noticed Kili then, struggling under a load of several different weapons and I moved forward to stop him from carrying so much.

"You all right?" I heard Thorin ask him and I saw Kili wince, as he put more weight onto his injured leg.

"I can manage," Kili said and Thorin laid another weapon on the pile in Kili's arms. "Let's just get out of here," He added and before I could get to him he began walking down the stairs, but his wounded leg gave way and he fell with a cry. The weapons he was carrying fell from his arms as well and made a terrible clanging noise as they fell down the stairs. In the distance, the watchmen cried out, and running footsteps approached us.

"Run!" Dori shouted from outside and unable to go far we grabbed the weapons around us ready to fight, but we were surrounded in an instant, several guards pointing pikes at our throats. Not that I would have been able to run far since I was still in a skirt. Dwalin growled and I dropped my weapons and raised my hands looking down to see Captain Braga holding Kili with a dagger to his throat. Kili looked sadly and guiltily at Thorin as I growled under my breath. No one and I meant no one, hurt my family.

**Third Person POV**

In the Master's House, Alfrid was standing out on the balcony, returned from sneaking about the town, gathering intel for the Master. The latest gossip was about Dwarves and a prophecy if one believed in that sort of thing.

"Prophecy? Who dragged up that old nonsense?" The Master asked from his desk as Alfrid stared out into the quiet night.

"People, sire. They're gathering in the streets, They're saying that a king will return to the Lonely Mountain, and that the rivers will once more run with gold," Alfrid said as the Master counted his own gold behind him.

"Rivers of gold?" The Master asked as he recorded yet another hefty sum of gold taken in taxes. "Poppycock," He added, burping in the middle of the word.

"As you say, sire," Alfrid said as he turned and walked back inside. "But people will believe what they want to believe. It's been a long time since they've seen any riches. The old tales offer them hope," Alfrid said as the Master placed another bag of coins on a scale, sneering at the word hope. A crashing sound rent the night then and Alfrid turned to look outside before quickly heading down the stairs. He poked his head out of the door to the Master's mansion to see what all the commotion was about and saw the soldiers dragging what appeared to be Dwarves, given their height to the mansion, with multitudes of townspeople following behind.

"Get off of me!" A bald headed dwarf shouted, fighting against the three soldiers that had control of him which became four as he tried to headbutt one of them. Alfrid closed the door and went to get the Master as snow began to fall.

**Adaira's POV**

The soldiers led us forward as snow began to fall, a large gathering of townsfolk having come out of their homes to see what all the commotion was about. Captain Braga arranges all of us under guard in the town square before the doors of a great mansion which could only belong to the Master of Laketown. I looked at Thorin and he made a gesture of putting his head down and I got his message. For now until we knew what was going on I was to keep my head down. This was the world of Men. A world of Men that I did not know and so I trusted Thorin in this instant.

"What is the meaning of this?" I heard someone demand and I flicked my head up just enough to see a very portly man storming out of the mansion, still putting on his coat as the guards opened the doors.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire," Captain Braga announced and I glared at my feet.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, then," The Master said, even his voice making me want to take a bath and I boiled in my anger at how a man could sit behind the walls of his mansion, clearly eating well if his size was anything to go on and watch others starve.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire," A man agreed with the Master and I did look up at that, looking at the man who spoke as my husband growled.

"Hold your tongue," Dwalin spat and I grinned and put my head down again as my husband stepped forward. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" Dwalin announced, gesturing to Thorin and I could have kissed him in that moment. Thorin stepped forward as the crowd murmured in amazement.

"We are the Dwarves of Erebor," Thorin announced and I felt a hand on my chin and Dwalin raised my head, his other hand slipping around my waist. The crowd whispered in shock and recognition, and people craned their heads to see better. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North," Thorin said, speaking earnestly to the crowd, and the people nodded in agreement. Hearing Thorin speaking like this, I knew he would be an amazing King for our people.

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" Thorin called to the people who cheered and clapped, while the Master looked down at Thorin with a calculating look. Suddenly, a voice called out over the crowd, and Bard strode forward.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us," Bard cried, and Thorin turned around as Dwalin moved me out of the way of the approaching bargeman. He almost pushed me behind him, but at the last moment moved me to his other side instead as I shot him a glare. "Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all," Bard said as he stared at Thorin and the people began to whisper anxiously.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain," Thorin promised and Balin nodded at this as did I and I smiled widely, glad that he had listened to me earlier. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin shouted and the people shouted in excitement and they applauded him. I turned my head and noticed that the Master was smiling and nodding at this turn of events. My promise to the people was that the Master would not get a single penny of that gold for himself.

"Why should we take you at your word, eh? We don't know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?" A man asked then, the same who had agreed with the Master, and the people stopped cheering, listening to him while murmuring.

"Me," Bilbo called out, raising his hand and the Master squinted his eyes and leaned forward as he stared at Bilbo as I turned to our Hobbit beaming. "I'll vouch for him. Now, I have traveled far with these Dwarves through great danger, and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word, then he will keep it," Bilbo shouted to the people of Laketown and Thorin turned to look at him and nodded his thanks and the people began cheering once more. I flung my arms around Bilbo and gave him a hug and kissed the top of his head and Bilbo patted my back and smiled up at me as I pulled away, his cheeks pink.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" Bard shouted then and the people quieted down and shook their heads sadly. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!" He shouted and the people shouted back, "No!"

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Bard shouted and Bard and Thorin stared at each other angrily while the crowd got louder, but then the Master stepped forth.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The Master said, pointing accusingly at Bard, and the crowd began to clamor. As Bard looked away, Thorin looked at him in shock and anger. I sighed understanding it now, why Bain had rushed to Girion's defense.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark," The Master's kiss ass agreed while the townsfolk began to murmur and I couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"As if any of you have tried to kill a dragon before!" I shouted and all the murmuring ceased as all eyes turned on me. The Master and his kiss ass stared at me as Bard looked down at me in surprise as I nodded at the Master's kiss ass. "People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones mate," I added and he and the Master both looked rather confused by the expression while I noticed a slight smirk on Bard's face as he got it.

"And who are you, boy?" The Master demanded as he squinted at me down the bridge of his nose.

"Watch how you speak to my wife!" Dwalin shouted at the Master who squinted at me some more.

"And to the Heir of Durin's line," Thorin added and the people began murmuring more, women gasping as they realized that the heir to the kingdom of Erebor was a female not a male. Bard looked at me gratefully before his expression turned grim once more and he strode forward.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!" Bard told Thorin earnestly as he breathed out sharp breaths, shaking his head.

"I have the only right," Thorin said in nearly a whisper as he looked up and he turned and faced the Master.

"I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" Thorin asked the Master and the people of Laketown quietly watched in anticipation. I knew what it was that Bard feared and I feared it too, but if we succeeded, our wealth could help the people of Laketown. Trade could begin again. What happened before...there was no saying it was going to again.

"What say you?" Thorin asked the Master who seemed to ponder this for several seconds before he smiled and pointed his finger at Thorin.

"I say unto you…:" The Master said, still pointing his finger at Thorin. "Welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!" The Master shouted as he opened his arms in welcome and the crowd erupted in cheers, people hugging one another as they no doubt felt relief that their prayers had been answered.

I smiled widely as people applauded us even as I felt trepidation grow in the pit of my stomach. As the townspeople surged towards us, Dwalin ushered me forward into the Master's mansion as the doors were opened to us, the Master going overboard in his welcomes, bowing low and making quite a fool of himself. He really must want a lot of gold. I kept a smile on my face until we were inside the doors and then it fell and I sighed in relief. The Master walked with Thorin and insisted that he house us during our stay and outfit us for our expedition to the mountain and while everything sounded good...there was always the fine print.

**Khuzdul:**

'Ikhuzh- Enough

Mizimith- Little jewel

Adad- Father

**Sindarin:**

Mellon- Friend


	53. The Fine Print

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that this chapter is so late. It has been one hell of a crazy week starting back at college. It definitely is different now with the Corona virus, but I am glad to be back. As some of you may remember I missed last semester as I was in the hospital with the flu, on a ventilator myself and very much in a similar state as those with the Corona virus. **

**I am going to be moving chapter updates to Thursdays because I am in classes from Monday to Wednesday and this means I will have more time to edit chapters and upload them.\**

**As always anything directly from the Hobbit belongs to J.R.R Tolkin. **

**Love you all,**

**Mels xoxo**

* * *

**Adaria's POV**

The Master invited us into his home with much fanfare and called out to his kiss ass, Alfrid, to bring forth the brandy and mead so that we could celebrate our coming to Laketown. I tried to hide my yawn behind my hand but it did not go unnoticed by my husband nor my uncle and Thorin carefully requested that we save celebrations for morning as all of us were tired from our journey. The Master seemed surprised by the request at first, but rushed to accommodate us. Thorin was put up in the nicest of the rooms beside the Master's own and several of the others had to double up with one another. At first the Master insisted on giving me my own room, befitting for a lady and heir of Durin's line until Thorin politely stepped in and said I would room with my husband, calming down Dwalin who had begun to bristle beside me.

As soon as we were inside our room with the door closed and locked Dwalin informed me that not all couples of the race of Men shared a room. That was a surprise to me. Dwalin ushered me into bed as I yawned another time and I pulled back the covers and slipped under them just as soon as I has kicked off my boots, laying down on the feather bed and sighing in relief as Dwalin slid in next to me. It was the first real bed I had slept in since Rivendell. It was a bit of a tight fit for the both of us but I cuddled close to Dwalin and laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me.

"That went…," I said, searching around for the right word and Dwalin grunted under me as he began to rub circles on my back.

"Best thing for us, lass. We have the Master's help now," Dwalin told me and I shrugged at that.

"A man who doesn't help his own people?" I asked my husband quietly and Dwalin sighed.

"That's the Lakemen's problem. We need supplies and weapons if we're gonna reach the mountain before Durin's day. We got caught. At least the Master is a smart man," Dwalin answered me and I frowned, shaking my head.

"He wants the gold Thorin is promising for himself," I said and Dwalin nodded in agreement.

"Aye, most Men do," Dwalin said as I looked up at him in the dark. "Men are greedy lass. They look down on us except when we have something they want more," Dwalin told me and he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Sleep lass," He told me and I sighed before closing my eyes and trying to find comfort and sleep that night.

Sleep eventually found me and I woke up in the wee hours of the morning when Dwalin tried to slip out from under me without waking me. I groaned and sighed and rolled to my other side, releasing him so he could get up and heard him using the chamber pot before he slid back into bed and pulled me back into his arms. I opened my eyes and stared up at him, drinking in his sleep mussed face and reached up with one of my hands to caress his cheek. He turned his head and kissed the palm of my hand before leaning down to claim my lips with his own. When he pulled back we both were breathing heavily and he had a smile on his face.

"Morning," He greeted me huskily as I twined my fingers into his beard and began combing through it.

"Good morning," I told him, smiling myself as I sat up and leaned against the headboard so that I could see him better. Dwalin's hair was a bit of a mess,not just from sleep but our journey down river and his braids needed redoing. "Can I fix your hair for you?" I asked my husband as I started combing through it with my fingers.

"You never need to ask, amrâlimê," Dwalin told me, taking my hand from his hair and kissing my fingertips before he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, scooching until he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to me to make the job easier for me.

I sat up on my knees and gently lowered myself so I was sitting behind him and I gently unbraided his hair, carefully setting his beads down on the sheets so as not to lose them before I combed through his hair with my fingers. He shivered as I worked, the act alone very intimate and I leaned down, unable to stop myself from pressing kisses to his neck. He growled lowly and I pulled back and began to rebraid his hair, making him look presentable. When I was finished I draped my arms over his neck and leaned on his back, pressing kisses to the side of his face and I saw that his hands were clenched tightly into fists down by his sides.

"Yer testing my patience âzyungâl," Dwalin all put growled as I continued to kiss down his jaw until I reached the corner of his mouth.

"Then do something about it," I told him and he growled again and I laughed as he moved quick as lightning, turning around and flipping me on my back down onto the mattress. He hovered over me, not pressing his full weight upon me and descended upon my mouth, pressing bruising kisses down my neck, like he was devouring me.

"Best be careful what yah say lass," Dwalin told me as he grinned down at me and I reached up and hooked my hands under his tunic and shucked it up, helping him take it off and he threw it over his shoulder in the direction of the door.

"Careful can wait until later," I told him and Dwalin groaned before his lips found mine once more and I caressed the sides of his face, sinking my fingers into his beard, the two of us enjoying a much overdue movement alone with one another.

When we rose for the second time that morning, bright sunlight was streaming in through the window to our room and I could see that it was still snowing outside. Someone had knocked on our door and announced that breakfast was being served so Dwalin and I had pulled ourselves from our bed and dressed each other which almost sent us back to bed, but I had managed to keep Dwalin's wandering hands from wandering too far. We had stepped out into the second floor corridor and Dwalin had led the way, following his nose until we reached a large dining hall that looked as if it didn't get much use out of it.

The rest of the Dwarves and Bilbo were already sitting down to a grand breakfast and Dwalin and I sat down to join them, a few sending knowing looks our way. Dwalin piled a plate high with delicacies of every type, fried fish and sausages, bacon and fried eggs, tomatoes and toast, and little cakes. I ate hungrily, my stomach growling and Dwalin chuckled as he began to fill his own plate and Thorin looked up from where he was speaking with Balin and nodded in greeting to us. The Master and his manservant Alfrid were not in attendance which I was more than thankful for, not thinking I could eat much with them hovering about.

"The Master has requested an audience with me this morning," Thorin spoke up, the others who were conversing quietly falling silent as he spoke and I chewed quietly, listening to my Uncle. "Adaira, Fili, Kili, you are to be in attendance as my heir and royalty of Durin's line. Dwalin you'll be in attendance as well," Thorin said before he looked to Bilbo. "Master Baggins, as you are vouching for my character I was hoping that you might attend," Thorin said and Bilbo looked surprised.

"Me?" He asked, with wide eyes and Thorin nodded. "Oh yes, Right of course," Bilbo told him and he nodded in agreement. "Of course, I'll attend," Bilbo told Thorin who smiled slightly.

"Then it is settled. As for the rest of you, you may do what you will with our time here. We won't be long. We leave for the mountain as soon as we get what we need from the Master," Thorin said just as the doors to the dining hall were pushed open and the man himself entered, a jovial smile on his face.

"Good morning to you all!" The Master said, bowing low to Thorin who was seated at the head of the table and Thorin bowed his head slightly back to the Master, Alfrid trailing behind the Master like a shadow. "I see you are all up and well fed. Splendid," The Master said and I raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit guilty that I was well fed when most of the citizens of Laketown had little or nothing to eat this morning.

"Yes, we thank you for your hospitality," Thorin told the Master who waved him off quickly.

"Nonsense, nonsense, we are only too happy to host you, King Under the Mountain. " The Master said and I snorted, rolling my eyes. He was laying it on rather thick. "Isn't that right Alfrid?" The Master asked, turning back to his lackey who nodded and smiled in a fake sort of way.

"Indeed, sire," The man agreed and the Master turned back with a smile and clapped his hands together.

"Well, if you are finished perhaps...to business," The Master said and Thorin nodded and looked around the table and those of us who were to attend the meeting rose from our chairs. Dwalin placed a hand on the small of my back and began leading me from the room as Thorin followed the Master into another part of the house.

We entered a long room filled with a smaller table, obviously used for council meetings if the Master had a council which I doubted he did. He seemed to make all the decisions for Laketown unopposed. The man sat in the large chair at the head of the long table and when he turned back to the room, Thorin sitting at the other head of the table, his eyes fell upon me and they widened in surprise.

"What's this now?" The Master asked as Dwalin pulled a chair out for me at Thorin's right hand side. "Surely you can't be serious?" The Master laughed, his lackey Alfrid laughing as well as I sat down beside Thorin. "A girl can't possibly talk politics and important matters such as we need to discuss," The Master said and Dwalin growled behind me as Balin, Fili, Kili, and Thorin all looked offended at the insult thrown my way as I stared at the Master as if I had just been slapped in the face.

"My heir," Thorin said, exaggerating the word heir, "Can discuss politics and what we need to discuss," Thorin told the Master who looked absolutely dumbfounded by this.

"But she's a girl!" The Master exclaimed, flabbergasted and Fili and Kili closed ranks around me.

"Adaira is Heir to Durin's Line and Heir to the Throne of Erebor. In our culture, the title of heir does not pass to the firstborn male of a line. She has proven herself to be a skillful negotiator and peace broker. If you expect to deal with Erebor and with Durin's line, you should not insult who is next in line for the throne," Fili told the Master coldly as he placed a hand on my shoulder and Thorin raised his hand to Fili.

"There will be no negotiations between Laketown and the Dwarves of Erebor unless my heir is present," Thorin told the Master who shared a look with his lackey before he looked to me.

"My apologies to you my lady of course. I was merely surprised. It's unheard of for women to hold such positions in the world of Men," The Master told me and I could see right through his false apology.

"I will accept your apology, given your ignorance," I told the Master, plastering a sweet smile on my face and I saw the Master's face twitch and my husband choke back a chuckle. "Now, gentlemen, let's all sit down," I said, looking to my kin and nodding my head and Fili and Kili bowed to me before Kili took a seat to my left and Fili went to sit at Thorin's left hand side.

"Where to begin," The Master said and I raised my hand a sweet smile on my face.

"Perhaps you should take record of our meeting with the Master of Laketown, Balin. That way what we discuss and agree upon is in writing," I suggested and Balin nodded in agreement with a cheerful smile upon his face.

"And excellent idea, your highness," Balin agreed and his title for me made me jump slightly until I settled, not being used to formal titles and Balin stood from his chair, walking over to a table upon which there was paper, a quill and ink pot and grabbing some before carrying the require items back over to the table. I looked to Thorin then, waiting for him to speak, rather than the Master.

"You know of what it is we require. Supplies, weapons. We ran afoul of King Thranduil and need to reach the mountain before Durin's Day," Thorin began and the Master raised a finger in the air at that.

"King Thranduil you say?" The Master asked and Thorin nodded. "We may have a problem then. You see, all our wealth comes from our trade with the Woodland Realm and having King Thranduil as an enemy would be…," The Master said, belching and he grimaced.

"Disastrous," Alfrid finished for the Master.

"But you would no longer have to trade with the Woodland Realm with Erebor reclaimed. You could trade with the Dwarves of Erebor," I spoke up, folding my hands in front of me on the table and the Master looked to me and he waved a hand at Alfrid as he belched loudly again, making me grimace slightly.

"If you reclaim Erebor," The Master pointed at me as Alfrid returned at the Master's side with a glass of an amber liquid which the Master gulped down in a few sips before he waved at Alfrid to bring him more.

"We will reclaim our homeland," Thorin said and I turned to look at my Uncle. "We have not traveled this far to fail now. Once Erebor is reclaimed we will relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor. The Dwarves of Erebor will return. You will have your share of the gold as was promised," Thorin told the Master who rubbed at his chin as he downed another glass of drink.

"Supplies and weapons you say?" The Master asked and Thorin nodded.

"For the fifteen of us," Thorin agreed and the Master looked to me, again in surprise, but this time he kept his mouth shut.

"It shall be a strain to our coffers…," The Master said looking to Alfrid who nodded in agreement before both men turned back to Thorin.

"For which you will be reimbursed," Thorin assured the man who continued to rub at his chin and I knew what it was the Master was doing, trying to see how much he could swindle out of us.

"Who can deny a King when such a noble quest is at hand?" The Master said at last and all of us let out a breath we didn't know we had been holding. "We'll see you properly outfitted for your quest," The Master said and then he ordered Alfrid to bring us all a drink of brandy so we could drink to the agreement. Alfrid returned with more glasses and he sneered at me as I took mine off his little tray and the Master held up his own glass when we all had one in hand. "To Erebor!" The Master toasted and I murmured the words myself before taking a sip of the brandy which I coughed as I drank, the liquid burning down my throat and I put the glass down on the table, the drink making me feel sick.

Thorin wanted us to leave immediately, but the Master insisted on us staying until the following morning, saying that it would take time to get everything together anyway and that he insisted on having a grand feast in our name that evening to send us on our way. Thorin tried to dissuade him of the idea, but the Master insisted and so there was no stopping it. It was mid afternoon by the time we got out of the meeting with the Master and I was feeling sick to my stomach, the brandy having not helped at all. Dwalin was to go with Thorin and Captain Braga to see about the weapons we would require and the others were off doing their own thing. Dwalin had kissed me goodbye and told me that if I went anywhere to go with someone as he trusted no one in this town so when I headed out for some air, Bilbo had offered to come with me since Kili was nowhere to be found and Fili was looking for him.

The Master had offered me another dress to wear whilst I was in town and I had changed into it, not because I wanted to wear what he had given me, but because I had wanted to return the dress Bard had lent me. The dress the Master saw fit to give me was quite obviously a child's dress and it was way too tight in the chest and too short as well. I felt ridiculous, but it would have to do. I had just slipped into the hallway and was heading downstairs to find Bilbo to let him know I was ready to leave when I ran into Alfrid. I backed up quickly and stared down at the man as he grinned up at me and I quickly threw my borrowed cloak over my shoulders to hide how this dress made me look.

"My lady," Alfrid said, bowing low to me. "On your own I see," He said as he looked me over, his eyes lingering way too long on me.

"Not for long," I said before I made to move past him, but he blocked my path with his arm on the banister. "Excuse me," I said in a firm voice, turning to look at him and he stepped up a few stairs until he was closer to me.

"You should be nicer to me you know," Alfrid said then, leaning in close enough to me that I could smell his foul breath. " A man in my position…," He began to say and he reached out to touch me very inappropriately and I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back and got around him on the stairs easily.

"I am a Princess of Durin's line, you are not fit to lick my boots. You probably empty the Master's chamber pot for him," I said and I laughed when Alfrid sneered and he groaned as I tightened my grip on his arm, twisting it more tightly behind his back. "If you try to touch me again I will cut off your manhood and feed it to you," I promised Alfrid darkly before I let go of his arm, pushing him up the stairs and he turned around quickly and brushed his clothes down.

"You think you can threaten me..," Alfrid said and I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I do. Because my Uncle the King, my brothers the Princes, and my husband of Durin's line will all also kick your ass if you try to touch me again so if you like your face looking like it is, you'll scurry away like the roach you are," I threatened Alfrid and I waved my hands in a flee motion and he did just that, fleeing up the stairs as quickly as he could.

I turned around and walked the rest of the way down the stairs and found Bilbo and he and I slipped outside into the snowy brisk afternoon, getting ourselves lost quite quickly in the market. People whispered as we walked past and several pointed and gawked at us, making me feel uncomfortable. I wasn't used to people talking about me behind my back.

I slipped into a market stall to get out of the open and sighed in relief at just having a moment to breath and I noticed that I was back in the stall of the older woman who had helped me hide the day before. She nodded at Bilbo and I as I entered and I nodded back at her as I took a few more calming breaths.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asked me, noticing that I was out of sorts and I nodded.

"I'm not used to people pointing and staring," I told Bilbo in a hushed voice. "I know I had better get used to it. If we reclaim the mountain I'll be a Princess and Thorin's heir. I've just always been me. Nothing special," I told Bilbo and he smiled slightly back at me.

"Well I think you're special," Bilbo told me, his cheeks becoming tinged with red.

"Aww," I said and I gave the Hobbit a hug. "Thank you, Bilbo," I said as I released him. "I think you are special too. Bravest Hobbit in all the Shire," I told him and he waved me off.

"None of that now," He told me, blushing deeper.

"You know, I've missed this," I told him as we walked out of the market stall and back into the open air. "We haven't had much time, just you and I to talk for a long time," I said and Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"Well, you are married now," Bilbo said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I always have time for friends though," I told Bilbo and we smiled at one another. "Oh look," I told him, pointing to a market stall that was selling little cakes. "Think they have honey cakes?" I asked Bilbo, the Hobbit perking up at the prospect of food.

"Let's go see," Bilbo said and I laughed and grabbed Bilbo's hand, the two of us dashing over to the market stall to look at all of the cakes. There were all sorts of tarts and cakes, some with fruit and some with nuts and some that looked like they had honey. "I haven't got any money," Bilbo said, as he stared longingly at the food.

"I have," I told the Hobbit, reaching into a pocket of my cloak and pulling out a few coins which Dwalin had given me. "Excuse me," I said to the stall owner. "Two of those cakes please," I said and she looked surprised at who her customers were but gladly handed them over and if I slipped her an extra coin that was between us. Bilbo and I carried away our treats and ate them near the docks where we wouldn't be bumped into. Indeed they were honey cakes, but not as good as Beorn's. "Mmmm," I sighed, as I bit into mine. It was sweet and buttery. I looked at Bilbo whose face was turned up in delight and I laughed.

"Not like Beorn's but good in their own right," Bilbo agreed and I nodded, satisfied. I clapped the crumbs off my hands and brushed the rest off my cloak before looking around. Bard had said everyone knew where everyone lived so I guess I could ask anyone and they could give me directions to his house. "Where to next?" Bilbo asked me and I showed him the folded dress I carried with me.

"I want to return this to Bard," I told him and Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"Lead the way," He told me and we ducked back into the throng of the market. I heard something then that caught my attention.

"The Prophecy of Durin you ask," An oldman said and I stopped in my tracks, turning towards the sound of the man talking and saw Bard himself talking with an old men near the docks. I frowned and looked down at Bilbo and gestured for him to be quiet and pulled my hood up over my head before creeping forward.

"Yes, you said yesterday that some said there were two," Bard said to the old man as I crept forward and hid near enough that I could overhear his and Bard's conversation.

"Some say that yes. Many know of the first, but few if any know of the second," The old man said and I frowned as I listened.

"Do you remember how it goes?" Bard asked and the old man nodded.

"When Durin's flesh and Durin's bone sit in Erebor in throne the evil will be over and done," The old man recited and I saw Bard frown deeply at this. "It certainly has given scholars much to ponder about. One prophecy speaks of destruction, of a failure, while the other speaks of evil laid to rest," The old man said and Bard thanked him before turning around and walking off. I gestured for us to follow him and took off my hood, walking with long strides to catch up to the man.

"Bard!" I called after the man, who quickly got ahead of me and I sighed in frustration as Bilbo and I had to try and make our way through the throng of overly tall people. "Bard!" I called out again and this time the man looked over his shoulder and he spotted me. He stopped and waited for Bilbo and I to catch up, looking unsure if he should have waited. "I'm glad I found you," I told the man before talking the folded dress out from under my cloak. "I wanted to return this to you," I told him, offering the dress to him and he stared down at it for a long moment before his expression softened.

"Thank you, my lady," Bard said, taking the dress back from me. "I did not think to see it again," He said and I nodded as I looked up at him.

"Yes well, I know things have changed since last night, but I thank you all the same for your help on behalf of myself and my kin," I told Bard, bowing my head to him, giving him the only thanks I could.

"Things have changed my lady, and perhaps it is best if we are not seen with one another," Bard said looking around before his voice lowered. "The Master's spies are everywhere," He added and I nodded in understanding.

"Asking about the second Prophecy of Durin in broad daylight wasn't too smart then, was it?" I asked him and Bard's eyes widened in surprise. "Anyone could have overheard," I added and Bard cleared his throat. "I wish to know about the first," I told Bard in a low voice and he looked around quickly. Thankfully we were in the middle of a crowd of fast moving people.

"Not here," Bard told me and I nodded, looking down to Bilbo and the Hobbit and I followed after Bard. We took an indirect way back to the man's house, going up unnecessary streets and crossing back on our path several times before finally making it to his front door. I kept my hood up to hide my identity and slipped inside with Bilbo, Bard looking around before he entered behind us and shut the door.

"Da!" Tilda, cried in greeting as I lowered my hood and she stopped up short looking at Bilbo and I in surprise as Bain and Sigrid entered the room.

"You're home early," Sigrid said before noticing us as well.

"We've got company. Be a good girl and make some tea for our guests," Bard said to his daughter before he gestured to the chairs in the living room. "Please sit," Bard told Bilbo and me as he took off his coat and hung it up on a peg by the door.

"Thank you," I said, taking off my borrowed cloak and gently lying it across the back of the chair before sitting down.

"I'm surprised you wouldn't know about the Prophecy of Durin's folk, being their Princess and heir to the throne," Bard said as he sat backwards on a kitchen chair, leaning his chest on the back of it as he looked at me intently. Bain sat down in the corner, drawing his knees up to his chest as he listened in intently to our conversation.

"My father…," I began, taking a deep breath.

"Thorin?" Bard asked me and I shook my head at that.

"Frerin," I corrected, smiling slightly. "Thorin's brother. He was captured in the Battle of Azanulbizar," I began to explain and Bard frowned, uncomprehendingly. "It was the battle that made Thorin King. My great grandfather Thror was slain by Azog the Defiler, an Orc, in front of the gates of Moria, another Dwarven stronghold that our people were trying to reclaim. It was overrun with Orcs. My grandfather Thrain was also captured in that battle, both presumed to be dead," I explained and Bard nodded in understanding.

"Whilst imprisoned my father met Alayla, my mother, a darrowdam from the Dwarven stronghold of Nordinbad in the Grey Mountains. She had been captured by Orcs, her guards killed. My father was her One, her soulmate, you could call it and she was my father's One. From what I've learnt, I was born while they were still prisoners. My father escaped with me sometime when I was still a babe and the wizard Radagast sent us far from there, somewhere we'd be safe. An island name Hegg," I explained as Sigrid returned with two mug of tea which she handed to Bilbo and myself. We thanked her as Bard raised an eyebrow at me.

"I've never heard of this island before," Bard commented and I nodded in agreement.

"Most haven't, which is why it was such a good place to send us," I told him and he hummed and gestured for me to continue my story as Sigrid sat with her sister, listening as well.

"I grew up on Hegg with my father until he disappeared. He went out on a fishing boat and he never returned," I told Bard who frowned deeply, at my words which obviously hit home due to the fact that Laketown's main trade was in fishing.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Bard told me as I looked down at my tea and smiled slightly. I took a deep breath before I looked back up at him.

"As I am sorry for yours," I told Bard sincerely and Bard froze before his expression softened and I looked to his children. "For all of yours," I told them and Bard's children looked down as I turned back to their father.

"Thank you," Bard told me softly and I nodded before inhaling deeply and sighing out.

"I returned here years after he disappeared and well, Thorin and my family didn't know I even existed," I said with a little laugh and I bit my lip frowning a little before taking a sip of my cooling tea, ginger and mint. "I convinced them," I continued and at Bard's confused look I elaborated. "Dwarves wear hair beads that show the family line they belong to," I explained, reaching up to touch my beads. "I have beads that were my fathers. Ones he gave me. So I had proof of my claim, not just my word," I told Bard and he nodded in understanding.

"How did you get caught up in this quest or was that Thorin's blind ambition too?" Bard asked me and I shook my head quickly.

"No, that was all me," I told him earnestly. "Thorin was very adamant that I be escorted to my Aunt in the Blue Mountains, but I was determined to join their quest. I forced his hand in a way. I didn't want to be left behind when I had just found my family, family I didn't think I'd ever meet. I'd been alone for so long…. Thorin is many things, rough around the edges and brooding at times, but he truly loves his family," I told Bard and I put my mug down and leaned towards him. "The Prophecy of Durin's line...I need to know what it says," I told Bard as I frowned. "I need to know what I'm up against," I said and Bard sighed and sat forward in his own chair.

"The Prophecy of Durin's line is about the return of your people, all who are old enough know it," Bard told me and he looked to his children then. "Children, go do you chores, leave us to speak," He told them and they were on their feet in an instant without complaining and complied. "I don't want to worry them," Bard said and he ran a hand over his face. "The Prophecy goes: "The lord of silver fountains, The king of carven stone, The king beneath the mountain shall come into his own, And the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain king's return, But all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn,"" Bard recited for me and I bit my lip and sat back in my seat, my face draining of color.

"I...I promise to you," I said, turning to Bard and meeting his gaze. "I will do everything in my power to ensure Laketown does not burn like Dale did. I do not want your people to suffer, but our quest must continue," I told Bard earnestly and Bard stared at me for a long moment with a soft expression on his face.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," He finally said and he shook his head. "You're a nice lass and I don't wish any ill will upon you, but this is wrong. If you enter that mountain, the people of Laketown will suffer," Bard said and I closed my eyes and nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry, I can not stop them," I said as I got to my feet feeling sick to my stomach and Bilbo rose as well. "Thank you, for your help," I told Bard before striding to the door with my cloak folded over my arm when a thought hit me. "Girion was your ancestor," I said and I turned around, staring at Bard who turned around and nodded slowly as he frowned. "By rights since he was Lord of Dale, if my history is correct, that would mean if Dale stood, you would be Lord of Dale, correct?" I asked Bard as I walked back in front of him and he tilted his head to the side, his expression thoughtful.

"I suppose," Bard answered my question and I nodded as I frowned, putting down my cloak on the chair once more and pacing the length of the room. "That's why the Master is so against you, isn't it? I asked with a laugh as I put the pieces together. "He fears that you seek to overthrow his position," I said as I stopped pacing and looked up at Bard who rose from his own chair.

"He's paranoid. Thinks he has enemies where there are none," Bard told me and I nodded and pointed at him.

"You know as well as I that the only reason Laketown is "forsaken" as my Uncle put it is because the Master hordes all of the town's wealth for himself. Like a dragon" I said as the comparison came to mind and I frowned deeply as Bard's eyes widened slightly. "The Master is a disgusting, perverted pig and so his lackey," I said, with a disgusted face and Bard nodded in agreement.

"Not many jobs in Laketown pay well, but the Master pays his maids better than most," Bard told me and I let out an "ah" sound. That made a lot of sense.

"So they overlook his grabby hands and if they are willing to provide more...," I said and Bard nodded, his face turning down in a frown as he confirmed my suspicions. "Too many people are down on their luck here," I said with a sigh as I sat down and picked up my forgotten mug of tea and took a sip, the almost cold tea calming my stomach.

"We've seen better days," Bard agreed as he sat back down and wiped a hand down his face.

"I know why the Master welcomed us. I'm not a fool. He wants the gold for himself. I'm trying to think of a way to ensure that it goes to the people, not to fill his coffers," I told Bard with a deep sigh as I reached up and scratched my head.

"What sort of assurances?" Bard asked me and I hummed as I took another sip of tea.

"That I have yet to figure out. I know that if we give the gold to the Master the people will never see a penny of it. Maybe stipulations that the money has to be used to buy food or farming supplies," I said, thinking aloud.

"There's no farming here in Laketown. That's the problem, everything we have we get from trade with the Woodland Realm," Bard informed me and I sighed heavily as once again I realized the influence that both Thranduil and the Master had over Laketown. Both were driving it into the ground and the common folk suffered.

"I know that my great grandfather let his love for gold blind him, consume him in the end, but our people did not ask for this," I said then and Bard frowned at me as I looked up at him. "You said last night that the people of Dale, that it was Thror's fault they died, you said, "For what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire,"" I quoted Bard who looked down at his hands as he heard me repeat his words back to him. "We did not ask for Smaug to invade our home and slaughter our people. We wanted only to provide a safe and stable home for Durin's folk," I told Bard as I shook my head and looked to Bilbo who had been awfully quiet as I talked and he nodded at me, encouraging me to continue.

"Gold...you know I've never really been fond of it," I said honestly and Bard looked up at that looking confused. "My father was a blacksmith. It was his Craft. He'd always tell me he'd craft me golden bracelets or necklaces, rings even, but I didn't want any of them. I'm fine now with just a wedding ring," I said as I looked down at my Dwarven ring and I showed it to Bard with a fond smile on my face. "Maybe that makes me different from most Dwarves, but...not all treasure is silver and gold," I told Bard, shrugging my shoulders.

"Our people didn't ask for it either," Bard said then and I looked at him and nodded, sitting forward in my seat.

"Exactly and yet you are placing blame on us! Yes, the treasure attracted a dragon, but the gold flowed down to Esgoroth and to Dale, and built up both cities of Men. It's time to set aside the blame. It was over sixty years ago, a lifetime for some. If we reclaim Erebor, Laketown will have another ally, another trade partner. Thranduil has a monopoly on all trade with Laketown at the moment," I told Bard and Bilbo raised his hand frowning in confusion at the foreign word.

"Monopoly?" Bard asked, growing in confusion as well.

"It means that he's the only one who you can trade with so, he can set any price he wants and you have to pay it because you can't tell him no," I explained and Bilbo lowered his hand as Bard nodded in understanding.

"I see," He said, rubbing at his chin.

"If Erebor is reclaimed, resettled, and begins to flourish once more, so too will your people. More merchants will make their way from the Blue Mountains looking to trade with Erebor and the Iron Hills, plus there will be goods and services to be traded between the people of Erebor and the people of Laketown," I explained to Bard who was listening now, but his face turned grim once more.

"And if the dragon is awoken? What then? There will be no town, no people to trade with," Bard said firmly and I frowned deeply at that and looked at Bard with an honest expression of hope and fear.

"I too fear the dragon. I'd be stupid not too, but Gandalf if so sure that our quest will succeed," I told Bard, knowing that now, all I could do was trust that Gandalf knew what he was doing.

"Gandalf?" Bard asked me in confusion.

"Gandalf the Grey, the wizard," I informed him and I shrugged. "We've come so far, from Hobbiton, even further than Bree," I told Bard as I looked to Bilbo, the Hobbit nodding in agreement. "Our quest cannot fail now or else everything we've been through has been for nothing," I told Bard who sat back in his chair and sighed deeply.

"We're not trying to reclaim Erebor for the gold, but because Erebor would provide safety and stability for our people. Our people have been through much, suffered many hardships. The Blue Mountains are not financially capable of sustaining our people. Surely you can understand that?" I asked Bard and he nodded as he looked at me, his eyes showing that he really did understand.

"I can and I sympathize with you even, but you're asking us to risk our lives, our children's lives," Bard said and I sighed deeply, knowing that no matter what I said, we would never be able to come to an agreement.

"We will never see eye to eye on this, that is clear to me," I said as I rose to my feet, Bilbo standing as well.

"No, but I can see it from your point of view better, my lady," Bard said and Bilbo quietly told me that he would be outside as I threw my cloak over my shoulders and fastened it tightly. We were losing the light and no doubt Dwalin would be wondering where I was. "Thank you, for returning the dress," Bard thanked me once more as he walked me to the door.

"You are more than welcome," I told the bargeman, smiling up at him. He was a good man even if we could not come to an agreement.

"Your husband is a lucky dwarf. With a wife like you and a child on the way," Bard said and I froze as his words registered before laughing.

"Sorry, child?" I asked Bard, raising an eyebrow, curious as to how he had gotten that impression.

"Forgive me, I only assumed. My wife was often sick all the time during each of her pregnancies. Ginger mint tea was the only thing that ever helped her," Bard said, gesturing back to my empty cup which was on the table and I froze again as I thought about it. It wasn't possible… or was it?

"You meant no offense and none was taken," I told Bard as I looked up at him, my mind racing a mile a minute. "I was merely surprised. My husband and I have not been married for long and I have not considered children yet obviously…," I heard myself rambling on and Bard frowned and put a hand on my arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, his voice taking on a fatherly tone and he gently led me to the chair he had been sitting in as I counted back in my head.

Two months. August fourteenth we had been married. I was late. Very late. We had been careful. As careful as you could be without condoms, but…. I knew there could be a possibility of it but I would have thought I'd have been smart enough to realize it. Now it made sense. All through Mirkwood I had been sick. I had been so stupid. It was already October. I put a hand on my stomach and looked down as the realization hit me. I was pregnant. I had to be.

"I'm...not sure," I heard myself saying and I looked down at my hand over my stomach and smiled. While it was really horrible timing, it wasn't bad news. This was good news. A baby. Dwalin's baby. Our baby. "I...I should be getting back," I said then, shaking my head as I came back to myself and I stood from the chair as Bard still stared down at me worriedly. "My husband will be getting worried and I've seen that before," I told Bard with a laugh as he frowned deeply and I caught him looking at where I was holding my hand and I quickly dropped it away from my stomach. "Good day, Master Bard," I told the bargeman with a nod of my head, walking out of the door and Bilbo was waiting for me just outside looking out across the water.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asked me as we walked back towards the Master's mansion, frowning slightly as he looked up at me.

"I'm fine," I assured Bilbo, hurrying on a bit more. "Come on, Dwalin's bound to be planning a search party," I told the Hobbit who rolled his eyes and hurried a bit more.

Dwalin was not planning a search party, but he was looking outside every minute it seemed and he opened the doors as soon as we got close to the Master's mansion and he hurried over to me and drew me into his arms, brushing the snow of my hair and checking me over for injury before thanking Bilbo for escorting me around. As the afternoon began to come to an end, the Master's banquet drew ever closer. Clothes had been laid out for all of us and Dwalin pulled me up to our room saying he had a surprise for me. Indeed he had a surprise. A tub had been dragged into our room and as soon as Dwalin gave a maid the go ahead, she and two other young women began bringing in hot water and filling the tub.

It was a luxury that Dwalin knew that I enjoyed and I shook my head and my husband, smiling widely and kissed him soundly. Once the tub was filled the maid bowed to us and shut the door and I was left alone with my husband. Another finer dress had been left for me to wear that evening and Dwalin had been left his own finery that he scoffed at. The tub was for someone of the size of a Man, and I decided that what I needed the most right now, was my husband. I approached Dwalin and turned my back to him, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Could you undo the laces?" I asked Dwalin and I heard him swallow thickly before he reached up and gently began undoing the laces of my dress. I slid the dress off, standing in just my breast bindings and underclothes and I turned around to Dwalin and stared up at him. "You know...the water is warm and the tub is awfully big for just me," I said as I reached out and held a hand out to Dwalin. "Want to join me?" I asked my husband, raising an eyebrow at him curiously as a sly smile crossed my lips and he growled and stepped closer to me and put his hands on my hips.

"I'll always want to join yah amrâlimê," Dwalin told me before he leaned down and kissed me slow and sweet and I raised up on my tiptoes to slide my arms around his neck. "Go get in while it's warm lass. I'll join yah in a minute," Dwalin said against my lips as we pulled apart and I nodded and turned around, unbinding my breasts as I walked over to the tub. I slipped out of my knickers and into the tub, groaning as I lowered myself into the hot water. It felt like heaven. I sighed and leaned against the back of the tub with my arms resting on the rim and opened my eyes, now looking at the glorious sight of my naked husband.

"Get in," I told him, scooching forward in the tub and making room for him behind me and Dwalin walked over, something at more than half mast, and he slipped in behind me groaning and grunting until he was fully seated. I leaned back on his chest and stared up at him and Dwalin chuckled and let himself relax. "Thank you for my surprise," I told my husband and he opened one eye and looked down at me.

"I think I'm the one enjoying it more," Dwalin grunted and I giggled at that, leaning over the side of the tub to grab a wash rag and the soap and I felt Dwalin pinch my butt.

"Hey," I told him, sitting back down and swatting him with the wash rag and Dwalin chuckled. I rolled my eyes and lowered the wash rag into the water and then began lathering it with the lavender scented soap.

Dwalin leaned forward and took the washrag from me then and he kissed my cheek as he did so. He began washing my shoulders, kissing them as he went and with his other hand he used his knuckle to massage the knots out of my back. He moved his mouth up to my cheek and I turned my head until his next kiss was on my lips and I reached up with my hand and tangled it into his hair. Dwalin dropped the washrag into the tub as I began snogging my husband. One thing led to another and once again we made love to one another. The water was cold by the time we were finished, hurriedly washing up, before we got dressed in the clothes that the Master had provided. I looked at Dwalin as I sat on the bed, slipping on the shoes which I was to wear instead of my Dwarven boots and I then looked down to my stomach. I wasn't showing yet, but I was certain now that I was pregnant. The timing was right, the symptoms. It all made sense now.

"Dwalin, I have something to tell you," I said and I opened my mouth, my eyes alight with excitement to tell him the great news and Dwalin turned to look at me with one eyebrow raised, a curious look on his face and the words died on my lips.

I couldn't tell him. Not with us leaving for Erebor tomorrow morning. He and the others would insist on me staying behind and I knew it deep in my gut that I had to be there when they entered the mountain. I just...I felt like if I wasn't there something bad would happen and I had promised Bard that I would do everything I could to make sure that nothing happened to Laketown. I couldn't do that if I was stuck here. I laughed slightly to hide the awkwardness of my long pause and rose from the bed, sliding my arms around Dwalin's neck and hiding my face against his shoulder.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you," I told Dwalin in almost a whisper as his hands came to wrap around my waist and I bit my lip, hating myself for lying to him about something so important as his own child, our child. I could only hope that he would forgive me later.

**Khuzdul:**

Amrâlimê- My love

Âzyungâl- Lover


	54. Desolation of Smaug

**Hello everyone! Sorry I am late once more. Jesus, I haven't been this tired in a long time. But so far everything is going rather well. Small victories. Without too much fanfare let's get to this chapter. **

**As always anything that comes from the Hobbit belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. **

**Love you all,**

**Mels xoxo**

* * *

**Adaira's POV**

The next morning I felt sick to my stomach, both over my deception and the fact that we were leaving for the mountain. I dressed in a pair of breaches and a long tunic and tried to take deep breaths to steady my racing heart. Dwalin had left me to dress by myself while he went to speak with Thorin which gave me a moment to question myself if I was doing the right thing. Again my mind went back to the thought that deep in my gut, I knew I had to be there when the others entered the mountain. I didn't know why I felt this way, but I had learnt to trust my gut thus far.

The night before I had dreamt of Erebor and of Smaug. Mahal's voice had urged me to continue on even though the road ahead would be a difficult one. I had to trust that I was doing the right thing. I did not think that Mahal would lead me astray. I placed a hand over my stomach and looked down, rubbing gentle circles over where my babe was growing in my womb.

"Courage dear heart," I told my child and I stood and looked at the armor which had been laid out for me. I had no clue how to put it on. I frowned as I looked at it before deciding that it was better to ask for help than to put it on wrong. I slipped into the hall and began looking for one of the others, but they were all buzzing about, either too busy to help or nowhere in sight. I finally came to the last door of the hall and knocked and Fili bade me to enter.

"Morning," Fili said as he looked over his shoulder, tying a bracer onto his forearm.

"Good morning," I greeted my cousin, playing with my hands. "Do you have a minute?" I asked him and he turned his full attention to me.

"Always, what do you need namad?" Fili asked me curiously and I bit my lip slightly.

"I have no idea how to put my armor on," I confessed and Fili chuckled at that.

"It's easy. Come, let's get you properly outfitted," Fili told me and he led me back to my room and began helping me into my armour. I felt rather awkward once it was all on and I looked down at myself wondering how I was meant to move properly with all this stiff leather on my body. Fili must have caught the look on my face because he laughed. "It'll take some time to get used to, but it will offer you some protection," Fili told me as he checked over all the fastenings once more.

"I've traveled thus far without armor," I grumbled and Fili's face drew into a tight line.

"We know. You wouldn't have been as badly injured if you had been wearing some," Fili told me and I sighed heavily as I walked around awkwardly.

"At least it isn't heavy," I said and I shook my head. "I'll get used to it," I added and I thanked Fili for his help, my cousin leaving me to finish readying himself. Dwalin returned, carrying a plate full of food for me and he checked over my armor once more as I set into my food. I ate everything I could, knowing that I was eating for two now and when I was done I rose from the bed and paced the floor.

"Yah ready lass?" Dwalin asked me and I hummed slightly, turning to look at him over my shoulder.

"As ready as I can be," I answered him and I stopped pacing and turned around, walking over to my husband and standing in front of where he was sitting on the bed. He looked up at me as I reached up and put my hands on either side of his face. "Men lananubukhs menu, mo chridhe," I told Dwalin, leaning down and kissing him deeply.

"Men lananubukhs menu, amrâlimê," Dwalin answered back as I pulled away from him and he wrapped his arms around my waist as he stood to his feet, hugging me closely to him as we took a minute to just hold each other in our arms. Outside in the hallway Thorin called for us to move out and Dwalin and I pulled back from each other a little and we looked at one another and I leaned forward and bumped my forehead to Dwalin's. I whispered my words of love to Dwalin once more, hoping that at the end of this we'd still be together.

**Third Person POV**

The morning was cold and clear and the people of Laketown crowded along the sides of the main channel as a boat was loaded with supplies, everyone hoping to get a look at the Dwarves of Erebor before they left for the mountain. The Dwarves filed out of the Master's mansion, pushing through the throng of people.

"You do know we're one short," Bilbo said to Thorin as he walked ahead of the Dwarf, a pointed helmet on his head. "Where's Bofur?" He asked as he looked around for the missing Dwarf.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind," Thorin answered Bilbo, not concerned with the matter.

"We have to, if we're to find the door before Durin's Day. We can risk no more delays," Balin added as they marched along the pier and began to board the boat, all of them fully decked out in armor and regal clothing.

"Not you," Thorin said then,holding out his arm and stopping Kili before he could get in the boat."We must travel with speed, you will slow us down," Thorin told his nephew and Kili smiled thinking his Uncle was joking.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you," Kili told his Uncle who was loading pikes into the boat.

"No," Thorin told him as Fili, who was already in the boat, turned and looked at Thorin and Kili. Adaira who was just being helped into the boat by Dwalin stopped and frowned as she overheard the conversation.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin," Kili told his Uncle firmly as he realized that his Uncle was not joking.

"Kili, stay here. Rest," Thorin told his nephew, laying his hand on Kili;s shoulder and smiling at him, whilst Kili looked at his Uncle in shock and betrayal. "Join us when you're healed," Thorin added before he turned to board the boat. Kili turned away from the boat while Oin got out of it.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded," Oin announced while Adaira looked between her husband and Kili with a conflicted look on her face. Dwalin put a hand on her shoulder as she stepped towards Kili and he shook his head.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!" Fili protested, looking up at his Uncle who was still on the dock while on the dock, Oin was examining Kili who was trying to pull away from him.

"Fili," Thorin said firmly, trying to end the debate.

"I will carry him, if I must!" Fili told his Uncle angrily.

"One day, you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin," Thorin told Fili who looked at his brother who was still protesting against Oin looking at his wound and Fili stepped out of the boat. Thorin tried to stop him, grabbing his arm.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company," Thorin told Fili as the two stared at one another.

"I belong with my brother," Fili corrected his Uncle and he pulled away from Thorin and went to join Kili and Oin. Adaira stepped forward then and Thorin's eyes fell on her.

"Not you too," Thorin said as he stepped into the boat.

"I should stay behind, I'm a healer," Adaira said, biting her lip and looking at her cousins.

"We shall need a healer too," Thorin reminded her and he put a hand on her shoulder and her eyes met his. "Fili and Oin will see to Kili and they will join us when he is healed. We need to leave. Durin's Day is upon us," Thorin reminded his niece and she looked over his shoulder at her cousins. Adaira pulled her arm from Thorin's then and climbed out of the boat, flinging her arms around her cousins as the musicians of Laketown began to play their instruments as the Master climbed up to a raised platform. He waved and the people cheered and clapped.

"I…," Adaria said at a loss for words as she stared at her cousins, a hand on each of their shoulders and Kili nodded his head towards the boat.

"Go," He told her, panting slightly. "One of us should be there when the door is opened," Kili told her and Fili nodded earnestly.

"We won't be far behind," Fili added and Adaira nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Men lananubukhs menu nadads," Adaria told Fili and Kili firmly as she looked between the two Dwarves and they leaned in towards one another, resting their foreheads together briefly before Adaira pulled back and hurried back to the boat, Dwalin waiting for her and giving her a hand back inside. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she stared at her cousins as the boat got ready to make sail.

"Go now with our good will and good wishes," The Master told the Dwarves as Bofur who was still fast asleep in the Master's mansion, was awoken by the sound of the music. He was asleep under a table, and as he jolted upright, he smacked his head on the bottom of the table.

"By my beard, is that the time? Oh, ugh," Bofur said to himself and he scrambled up unsteadily to his feet and ran out the door, grabbing a glass of brandy on his way which he downed quickly

"And may you return bringing good fortune to all!" The Master shouted, addressing the people of Laketown and the Dwarves as Bofur ran as fast as he could toward the crowd.

"Wait!" Bofur shouted as he ran across the gangways. "Wait!" He shouted once more, trying to alert the others that he was almost there.

The Master smiled and waved to the Dwarves in the boat as they pulled into the canal and began to paddle away while Kili looked on miserably from the dock. The Dwarves in the boat smiled, waved, and bowed at the cheering people all except for Adaira who was not in the mood to be celebrating.

"Goodbye!" Dori shouted to the adoring crowd, bowing and waving as bells rang and a loud fanfare sounded off their departure.

"Out of the way!" Bofur shouted as he pushed his way through the townspeople. "No!" He shouted as he reached the water, only to find the boat of Dwarves far off down the canal. He looked around then in defeated and noticed Kili, Fili, and Oin. "Ah! So you missed the boat as well?" Bofur asked them with a laugh and suddenly, Kili moaned in pain and began to fall over, but Fili caught him.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili cried in worry and Oin tried to examine him as Kili continued to moan in pain.

"Makeway! Get outta here! Go on!" Captain Braga shouted from not far away, pushing through the crowd and forcing people to scram as the Master and Alfrid were escorted back to the Master's mansion, guards walking in front of them to push the townsfolk out of the way.

"Masterfully handled, sire. Your popularity has never been so high. The entire town twittering your name.," Alfrid told the Master as he walked close to his side, slightly hunched over.

"Yes, it was rather clever. Either our little friends return triumphant, in which case I stand to make a pretty penny. Or old Smaug dines on dwarf for a day or two. The important thing is they're off our hands," The Master told Alfrid and just as they were about to walk up the steps of the Masters mansion, Fili called after the Master.

"Please, wait!" Fili shouted and Alfrid and the Master turned around to see Fili and Bofur supporting Kili between them. "Please! We need your help, my brother is sick!" Fili told the Master who all but shrieked in fear.

"Sick?" He asked as he backed away up the stairs. "Is it infectious?" He asked, worrying his hand. "Get back! Alfrid! Alfrid! Don't let them come any closer!" He ordered, putting a handkerchief over his face as he reeled back away from them.

"Please, we need medicine," Oin appealed to them as Alfrid himself leaned away from them, his arms held out in front of the Master like a shield.

"Do I look like an apothecary?" Alfrid asked Oin who had his hearing trumpet raised to his ear and Oin frowned in confusion. "Haven't we given you enough? The Master's a busy man. He hasn't got time to worry about sick Dwarves. Be gone. Will you go on? Clear off!" Alfrid ordered and he turned around and followed the Master up the stairs into the mansion as the guards forced Fili, Kili and the others away.

"What this town needs, Alfrid, is a good purge. Starting with a certain troublemaker who saw fit to question my authority," The Master said and Alfrid nodded in agreement.

"A certain bargeman, sire," Alfrid said by way of agreement.

"Precisely," The Master said as the doors to his mansion were closed.

After trying to seek help from the Master and being turned away Fili sought out the other townsfolk, but at every door they were turned away. With no other option left to them, Fili put on a brave face and decided to make a Kingly decision. He led the other's to Bard's house and knocked hurriedly upon the door, hoping that Adaira had been right in trusting him. Bard opened the door and as soon as he saw who it was he shook his head.

"No. I'm done with Dwarves. Go away," Bard told them and he tried to slam the door shut, but Bofur stopped it with his foot.

"No, no, no! Please!" Bofur said quickly, putting a hand on the door and forcing it open a little more as Bard fought to close it. "No one will help us; Kili's sick," Bofur said and Bard saw then that Kili was being supported by Oin and Fili, his face glistening with sweat. "He's very sick," Bofur added and Bard hesitated. He sighed deeply before opening his door further and ushering the Dwarves inside.

**Adaira's POV**

We glided across the smooth lake in the boat and I watched the clouds float across the sky, worry pooling in my belly for Kili. I could tell by just looking at his face that he was worse. I should have stayed behind and taken care of him, ensured that he was alright. I was biting my lip and worrying my hands in my lap when a hand covered mine, stilling them. I looked up into the eyes of my husband and he sat down beside me in the boat as the others continued to paddle us across the lake and he pulled me into his lap and held me close to him.

"Stop worrying lass," Dwalin told me as he held me closely and I sighed out a deep breath.

"All I can do is worry," I replied and he reached up and began rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Oin's with the lad. Once he's healed they'll join us," Dwalin said to assure me and I looked down into my husband's eyes.

"I just think I should have done more. Checked more on his injury or cleaned it out better. Maybe I made it worse," I worried and Dwalin shook his head at that.

"You're not the Company's only healer, lass," Dwalin reminded me. "It doesn't all fall to you," He added and I sighed deeply once more.

"I just...I know how much it means to the both of them. They wanted to be there when we found the hidden door. I know they understand that we don't have much time, but...I feel guilty. I was raised on stories of Erebor too, but it's different. For them it was always reality and for me it was just a fairy tale," I told my husband shaking my head as I stood from his lap and crossed my arms as I walked forward to the bow of the boat and stared ahead towards the mountain that grew closer with every passing minute.

"The way adad talked about Erebor...he never thought he'd see it again and he was right. But now I'm here, staring at the Lonely Mountain and it is so much bigger than I imagined," I said, talking more to myself now than to Dwalin and I didn't see that the others were listening to me. "It's beautiful...like something out of a dream," I said and Thorin came to stand beside me at the bow of our boat.

"Wait until you see inside the mountain, until you see the halls of your forefathers," Thorin told me with a smile on his face and I smiled back softly. "You did everything you could for your nadad. Do not place blame upon yourself or feel guilt for being here in their place. This is your birthright too," Thorin told me in a quiet voice and I nodded in understanding before gazing at the mountain once more, getting my fill of the sight of Erebor.

The landscape ahead of us was rocky and slightly scattered with snow. Erebor rose ahead of us in the distance and before long the boat reached the shore at the foothills of the mountain. We disembarked from the boat and began to don our packs. I felt even more awkward carrying mine over my armour and while I stumbled along behind everybody, I refused to let anyone help me. My weapon was a sword, a bit too heavy for me to lift, but better than some of the other options to choose from.

We climbed the foothills of the mountain, unable to make frequent stops as Durin's Day was the next day. It was hard going, the rocks shifting easily and falling down when we climbed up the hills. It was easier going when we crossed the flat plains, but all of us were tired by midday, having climbed up and over rocks all morning. I joined Bilbo and Balin at the top of the hill we had just mounted, catching my breath as Balin rubbed at his sore back.

"So quiet," Bilbo commented and I frowned realizing he was right. I hadn't seen or heard any birds and it was silent as the grave up here.

"Wasn't always like this. Once, these slopes were lined with trees that were filled with birdsong," Balin said and I jumped as I heard the flutter of something behind me and a bird suddenly flew behind me and sailed around Bilbo and my head before alighting on a rock. It was the first bird I had seen in a long time.

"Relax Master Baggins, we have food, we have tools, and we're making good time," Thorin told Bilbo as he walked towards us, using his sword as a walking stick to help him cross the uneven ground. "Mizimith, how do you fare?" He asked me as he stopped in front of me.

"I'm alright," I assured my Uncle before staring forward once more, Thorin keeping pace with me until he began running as he saw something up ahead and stopped at an embankment overlooking a valley. I trotted forward and joined him, Dwalin standing behind me as we looked down at the other end of the valley at the ruins of Dale.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked in amazement as I shook my head, seeing what the dragon had done to the once great city of Men.

"It was once the city of Dale," Balin answered him, sounding a little choked as he stared down at it. "Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug," Balin said bitterly, his hands on his hips and he turned away from the sight and walked away.

"The sun will soon reach midday; let's find a place to camp for the night," Thorin said as he stared down at the ruins of Dale. "We'll make the rest of the trek to the mountain tomorrow, on Durin's day," He finished and he turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait...is this the overlook?" Bilbo asked, looking around and Thorin turned back to him. "Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we-" Bilbo said and Thorun interrupted him abruptly.

"Do you see him?" Thorin asked the Hobbit as I bit my lip, looking around and frowning. "We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own," Thorin said before he turned and continued walking away. I looked to Balin, wondering where Gandalf was. It was strange that he was not here waiting for us.

He had been very firm that we were not to enter the mountain without him, yet Durin's Day was tomorrow and he was nowhere in sight. I knew that Thorin was right and we had to continue without him or risk missing it all together, but my stomach sank a little lower. This was going from bad to worse with every passing minute. I sighed out a deep breath as Thorin called for us to follow and my husband came up beside me and slipped his hand into mine, drawing me away from the overlook and down the mountainous slope. I looked over my shoulder and saw Bilbo looking back at Dale, conflicted as I was.

We descended the next slope and found a relatively flat bit of land that we chose as our campsite for that night. It was close to the ruins of Dale which we would skirt around the next day before making for the mountain. We still would need to climb the mountain and find the hidden door before nightfall, a task that seemed daunting. Gloin got a fire going, wood scarce to find here. The others were somber, no doubt caught up in memories of what this land used to be like. As night time fell, it grew colder and I cuddled up to Dwalin who situated me between his legs and pulled me up against his chest, wrapping a blanket around us both.

We talked in quiet voices and tried to lighten the mood, but it was so quiet around us, not even crickets chirping. The stars came out, the night sky clear of any clouds and I watched them blink in and out of existence. The moon was high in the sky giving light to the barren landscape which was once full of trees. If we reclaimed Erebor I was going to have to speak with Lord Elrond about how we could recultivate the surrounding landscape. A forest would take a long time to grow, but perhaps it could grow in memorial of all those who had died in the fire storm.

"It''ll be Adaira's first Durin's day in Middle Earth tomorrow," Balin spoke up then, drawing my thoughts away from how I might honor the fallen and I looked to my brother in law with a smile.

"We'll have to celebrate it properly next year," Gloin commented gruffly with a smile. "Roasted succulent pig and mead by the barrel full," He said with a hearty laugh.

"I don't know, reclaiming the mountain is pretty hard to top," I told them with a smile of my own before growing a bit shy as I played with a loose thread of the blanket I was wrapped up in. "Um..so..It's actually my birthday tomorrow," I said in a quiet voice as I looked down at my hands.

"What?!" My husband exclaimed as he took his pipe out of his mouth. "Why didn't yah tell me?" He demanded as the others began to grumble loudly and make a fuss over not being told.

"It didn't seem important at the time given the grand scheme of things," I answered my husband as I looked at him over my shoulder.

"It's your hundredth birthday, I'd call that rather important mizimith," Thorin said as he blew a smoke ring into the night, Bilbo looking rather interested in this topic of conversation as well. I groaned and turned in Dwalin's arms and hid my face in his shoulder as I was reminded of my new age.

"I'm an old lady," I muttered and the others protested loudly at that, saying things like, "Who are you calling old?" "Okay to someone who didn't know they were a Dwarf until earlier this year, a hundred seems rather old," I told them as I looked back at them and Dwalin grumbled from behind me.

"Not making me feel better lass," Dwalin told me and I sighed loudly and shook my head.

"Ugh, I'm mucking this up," I said, throwing my hands up into the air. "You're not old," I told my husband, assuring him of this fact and he harrumphed. "I feel old," I amended and Dwalin kissed the side of my head.

"Yer not old and yer beautiful," Dwalin told me and I smiled at that as I settled back until I was laying on his chest once more. "I wish yah would have told me lass," Dwalin added and I tilted my head back to look at him.

"Sorry, I just...I'm used to celebrating by myself and I knew we'd be searching for the hidden door so I didn't want anyone to make a fuss over me," I told my husband before I looked at the others. "I didn't think you all would be so put out with me," I told them, not understanding why they were so upset that I hadn't told them about when my birthday was.

"Because you're not alone anymore," Thorin told me then and I looked to my Uncle. "You have a family now. Everyone cares for you mizimith. You've brought these grumpy old dwarves together," Thorin told me and Dwalin pointed his pipe at Thorin.

"Watch it," My husband warned at the crack about him being old once more.

"Stop getting all mushy on me, adad," I told Thorin before I rose from my seat, extracting myself from the blanket and walked over to him leaning down to hug him tightly. "Men lananubukhs menu, adad," I whispered to Thorin as he wrapped his own arms around me.

"Men lananubukhs menu, mizimith," Thorin answered me back before letting go, bumping foreheads with me as I rose. "Get some sleep," He told me and I yawned as I walked back over to Dwalin.

"You know," I said as I sat down and Dwalin pulled me tightly to his chest once more and I closed my eyes, "I think…" I added, feeling the wave of exhaustion take over me that I had been fighting off all day, but whatever I was going to say was lost to the void as I gave in and let myself finally rest.

When I woke the next morning it was to someone kissing my face. I hummed slightly as I woke, giggling as my husband's beard tickled my face and I opened my eyes and looked into the gorgeous blue eyes of my husband as he continued to pepper my face with kisses. He stopped when he saw that I was awake and pulled back to look at me. I smiled widely and cuddled into his chest and he pulled me into his arms.

"Morning," Dwalin grunted in a husky voice as I trailed my fingers up his back and sunk them into his hair.

"Mmm, good morning," I told him, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Happy birthday lass," Dwalin told me then and I smiled wider and bumped my forehead to his.

"Thank you," I told him, glad we had this moment to snuggle. I could hear the others already awake and readying themselves for the day, very pointedly giving us a moment.

"Did yah sleep well?" Dwalin asked me then and I laughed at that.

"Like a log," I answered him. "Guess I was more tired than I thought," I said as I felt my stomach doing flips. Not, I'm going to be sick, sort of flips, just an odd feeling.

"We've a long walk ahead of us today. You'll get yer first real looks at the mountain," Dwalin told me and I nodded, sighing. Today was make it or bust time. I bit my lip as my stomach fell, wondering what might be in store for us. It wasn't just about finding the hidden door. There was a dragon in the mountain, even if from the outside that still seemed hard to believe. If we woke him up...any of us could die, or Laketown could burn...it was too much.

"It'll be alright lass," Dwalin told me quickly and he put a hand on my face. "Look at me," He told me and my eyes met his once more. "Don't think about what can go wrong. Yah'll drive yerself mad," He told me before he gently laid his forehead back against mine. "Nothing'll happen," He assured me and I nodded, sighing out a deep breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Alright," I told him in a quiet voice, nodding again and I leaned in and kissed him deeply. "Men lananubukhs menu mo chridhe," I told Dwalin as I pulled back from the kiss.

"Men lananubukhs menu, sanâzyung," Dwalin replied and finally we rose for the morning.

The others showered me with birthday well wishes and we ate breakfast quickly before packing up our camp and once more we were on the road. We trekked down the rest of the mountainous slopes during the morning and around the ruins of Dale, taking a brief rest around midday for lunch before we finally came to the base of the mountain. Now came the hard part. We scoured all the sides of the mountain, hot and sweaty work, trying to find the secret entrance. I drove my sword into the ground and panted as I stopped beside Thorin who did the same as we stood for a moment to catch our breaths.

"Anything?" Thorin shouted out to the others.

"Nothing!" My husband shouted back, higher above us with Gloin, checking the next hill.

"If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us," Thorin said as he got out the map once more and Bilbo, who was walking around nearby, suddenly began running forward.

"Up here!" Bilbo shouted and I grabbed my sword and ran to where Bilbo was in excitement as the others gathered around and I saw that where there was a massive statue of a dwarf carved into the side of the mountain, there was also a set of stairs built into the statue. I flung my arms around Bilbo and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins," Thorin told Bilbo in almost a whisper, his face turned up into a wide grin. I made my way over to my husband and kissed him fiercely, glad we had finally found our path.

The next few hours came the hardest part as we painstakingly made our way of the steep and treacherous steps. Thorin and Bilbo were the first to climb them and then myself with Dwalin behind him in case I should fall. My thighs started to burn before we were even a third of the way up but I continued to lift my legs time and time again telling myself that I just needed to climb one more step. The sun was setting by the time we made it to a little rock-walled clearing in the side of the mountain at the top of the stairs. Thorin ran forward as I made it to the top of the stairs, panting and bent over, standing to the side.

"This must be it. The hidden door," Thorin said as he stared at the stone which looked like it was part of the mountain. The others made it to the top of the stairs and Dwalin put a hand on my back as I straightened back up. I nodded at him as I caught my breath and stood with Balin, my husband and Bilbo towards the front as Thorin turned around to face us. "Let all those who doubted us rue this day!" Thorin told us as he held up the key to the hidden door and we cheered loudly as we finally came to our journey's end.

"Right, then," Dwalin said as he walked forward to join Thorin. "We have a key, which means that somewhere, there is a keyhole," He said and he began exploring the walls of the clearing with his fingers, looking for the keyhole.

"The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole," Thorin said as he walked over to the edge of the clearing and looked out at the setting sun, before he looked at the wall and tried to figure out what the light hitting the wall meant. I saw Thorin frown as the sun got lower and lower on the horizon and nothing changed on the wall and I bit my lip. Nothing was happening. No hey here is the keyhole and I saw when the panic set in.

"Nori," Thorin ordered and Nori ran to the wall and began tapping it in different places with a spoon while holding his ear to a cup held against the wall. Meanwhile, Dwalin began straining and pushing against the wall as the sun sank even lower.

"We're losing the light. Come on," Thorin told them as my husband groaned with his effort and I looked to Bilbo who like me was watching this unsure of what to do.

"Come on!" Dwalin shouted and he began to kick the wall hard and I moved to stop him, but Balin put a hand on my arm and pulled me back, shaking his head.

"Be quiet! I can't hear when you're thumping," Nori complained as I sat down beside Balin on a rock and put my head in my hands and sighed heavily.

"I can't find it...it's not here! It's not here," My husband said as he hit the wall and as the sun got closer to disappearing, Thorin frantically began to gesture to the others while I began to wrack my brain. There had to be an answer, something we were missing.

"Break it down!" Thorin ordered and Dwalin, Gloin, and Bifur began smashing at the wall with their weapons, to no avail. "Come on!" Thorin shouted as I tried to remember the riddle that was inscribed upon the map.

"Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole." Obviously, the sun was setting, but we hadn't seen a thrush unless the thrush was purely illusionary. We were standing by the grey stone. Check and check.

"Break. It has to break," I heard Thorin say to himself and I looked up as Balin put an end to the madness.

"It's no good! The door's sealed," Balin shouted from beside me and Dwalin, Gloin, and Bifur stopped trying to smash the food open. "It can't be opened by force. Powerful magic on it," Balin said as they dropped their weapons in tiredness and disapointedness as the sun disappeared behind the distant mountains.

"No!" Thorin said and he stumbled forward and re-examined the old map, reading it aloud. ""The last light of Durin's Day... will shine upon the keyhole. That's what it says.," Thorin said as he held his arms open in disbelief and the others muttered in disappointment and anger.

"What did we miss?" Thorin asked, as Balin looked down and shook his head and Thorin walked up to where Balin and I were sitting. "What did we miss, Balin?" Thorin repeated earnestly and tearfully and I rose from my seat and wrapped my arms around my Uncle's waist and hugged him tightly, putting my head on his shoulder. Maybe we had been wrong.

"We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance," Balin answered Thorin as the others bowed their heads in despair and turned back toward the stairs. "Come away lads; it's...it's over," Balin told the others as they started down and I hugged Thorin more tightly, his arms coming to wrap around me as he turned and stared at the wall.

"Wait a minute!" Bilbo called as the others started back down the stairs.

"You wait," Gloin snapped at him angrily.

"Where are they going?," Bilbo asked Thorin as he turned around in circles and I released Thorin after he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "You can't give up now!" Bilbo shouted and the Hobbit looked beseechingly at Thorin, but Thorin turned away from him. I sat back down on the rock and shook my head, needing a moment. I frowned, watching Thorin as he held up the key and looked at it for a long moment before he dropped it to the ground, where it clattered.

"Thorin...," Bilbo said, but Thorin threw the map at Bilbo's chest and walked past him. "...you can't give up now," The Hobbit finished as the Dwarves began to descend the stairs.

"Mizimith, let's go!" Thorin shouted and I looked to Thorin who was waiting for me and rose.

"You can't…," Bilbo said as I looked between Thorin and the Hobbit.

"I…," I said, feeling conflicted and I looked to my Uncle then. "I'll be there in a moment, adad," I assured my Uncle who shot me a long look, not looking happy about this, but he started down the stairs regardless of that fact.

"You can't give up now," Bilbo said as I bent down and picked up the key which Thorin had discarded.

"We failed, Bilbo," I said in a quiet voice, shaking my head. "I don't know. The riddle," I said and Bilbo nodded and pointed at me.

"Yes, the riddle," Bilbo said and he began reciting the riddle from the map while gesturing with his hands.

"Stand by the grey stone..." Bilbo said and he went to stand by the grey stone wall and to humor him I walked over and stood beside him.

"When the thrush knocks…," I added and we both looked around but neither of us saw a thrush so I continued. "And the setting sun with…," I said and Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"With the last light of Durin's Day will shine…," Bilbo continued and I sighed heavily.

"Upon the keyhole. We know that didn't happen," I told Bilbo who hummed to himself.

"The last light," Bilbo said as he turned away from the wall, thinking hard and muttering to himself.. "Last light…," He repeated and I frowned as I realized he might be on to something.

"Wait and the setting sun with the last light. Bilbo, the setting sun with. With means and in this case. It doesn't mean the setting sun will shine upon the keyhole. It means "And the setting sun with or the setting sun and the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole," I said in excitement as I saw the Hobbit come to the same conclusion and we looked up as the clouds moved aside to reveal the moon.

It shone large and bright over the mountain and Bilbo and I looked up at it wonderingly as it illuminated the clearing. Just then a tapping noise started up behind us and Bilbo and I turned around and sitting on a rock at the bottom of the grey stone wall was a thrush hitting a snail against it. I laughed in astonishment at what I was seeing as the clouds parted just enough that the moonlight hit the wall. Bilbo and I looked at one another and laughed in relief and delight, the Hobbit pointing at the wall.

"The last light!" Bilbo said as the moonlight illuminated a keyhole in the rock and Bilbo gasped in surprise as I whooped loudly in joy.

"The keyhole!" Bilbo shouted, yelling for the others. "Come back! Come back! It's the light of the moon, the last moon of autumn!" Bilbo shouted down the stairs as he peered over the edge of the clearing as he laughed.

"Do you see them?" I asked excitedly, a wide grin on my face as I held the key to the hidden door tightly in my hands.

"No, but they couldn't have gotten too far down," Bilbo said before he began looking around on the ground. "Where's the- Where's the key?" Bilbo asked frantically then and I held up my hand where it was grasped firmly.

"It's an heirloom of our house. I was hardly going to let Thorin throw it away," I said as Bilbo turned back to me, not noticing as the others stepped up behind him. "Adad," I said and Bilbo whirled around quickly and laughed in relief as he saw Thorin and the others and I walked forward and offered Thorin the key. "Erebor awaits," I told him and Thorin smiled as he took the key from me.

He stepped forward without a word and inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it, several mechanisms making grating sounds as they turned behind the rock. Thorin pushed the wall then with a grunt and a previously unseen door opened into the mountain. The seams of the door were completely invisible earlier and dust rained down as the door opened into a tunnel. The others looked on in awe as Thorin stood on the threshold.

"Erebor," Thorin said as my husband came up behind me and kissed me soundly.

"Thorin…" Balin said, his voice breaking as he looked into the tunnel at Thorin's side and Thorin put a hand on his shoulder before he stepped into the mountain.

"I know these walls…these walls, this stone. You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light," Thorin said as he ran his hands over the walls, lost in memory, his voice filled with longing and pain and Balin stepped into the tunnel.

"I remember," Balin said and then he turned around as did Thorin and Dwalin pushed me forward a little after kissing the side of my head.

"Mizimith," Thorin said and he walked towards me. "These are the halls of your father and your forefathers. Welcome to Erebor, my heir, Princess of Durin's line," Thorin said and I heard a sound behind me and when I looked over my shoulder, all of the Dwarves were bowing to me.

"Don't...what are you doing?" I asked them in confusion.

"This is a big moment for you. This is your birthright," Thorin said behind me as I looked down at my husband who was bowing to me at my feet.

"Birthright or no, my friends...my family," I corrected myself as the Dwarves all raised their heads and looked up at me. "You need never bow to me," I told them and I bowed my head to all of them and then took my husband's hands in my own and helped him to his feet. "And you certainly need never bow either. We are equals," I reminded my husband who kissed me before he turned me around to face the tunnel and Thorin bade me enter it.

I stepped into the tunnel and reached out, placing my hand against the smooth stone of Erebor. I closed my eyes and reached out, trying to feel the mountain with my Stone sense. I felt it then, this little spark, it was shy at first, like something that was hiding, a lost child perhaps, scared, but I took another step into the tunnel and another and coaxed it out like I would a frightened animal. The feeling grew as it seemed to "approach" me and it was as if it was a cat rubbing against my legs, feeling out who I was. I smiled widely as a warm feeling spread through my limbs, almost like slipping into a warm bath and when I opened my eyes, Balin and Thorin were smiling knowingly.

The rest of the Company slowly and reverently entered the mountain behind me as I got to know the spark of life that was the mountain itself. The poor thing, so alone for so long. Just inside, Nori who had turned around to look back out the tunnel pointed to a carving in the wall above the hidden door and I turned back and looked up at it. It was of the throne of Erebor, with the Arkenstone above it, sending out rays of light in all directions.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all Dwarves in defense of this home," Gloin read aloud the inscription written in Khuzdul and Bilbo looked at the carving in interest and curiosity.

"The throne of the king," Balin explained to the Hobbit as I noticed Thorin staring into the darkness of the tunnel ahead with a dark look on his face.

"Huh. And what's that above it?" Bilbo asked Balin as he looked at the egg shaped thing from which rays of light were shining forth at the top of the throne.

"The Arkenstone," Balin answered Bilbo while I frowned. I still said one stone, no matter how fricken shiny, did not make someone a King. It was taking a big risk to try and steal it from a dragon and we still didn't know if the Dwarven Lords would hold their oaths. They could lose their nerve come time to actually slay Smuag if we didn't wake him up first.

"Arkenstone…," Bilbo said, nodding as if he totally understood what that was. "And what's that?" Bilbo asked Balin after a beat and I sighed, knowing this plan was horrible. We didn't have a plan. It was a hope and pray sort of plan.

"That, Master Burglar, is why you are here," Thorin answered Bilbo's question and all of the Dwarves looked at Bilbo, and while the Hobbit looked bewildered, but resolute, bless his buttons.

**Third Person POV**

In Bard's house, Kili was laying on a bed, moaning and straining in pain. His face was covered in sweat and as he continued to moan in pain, Bofur filled a bowl with hot water and rushed it over to him. Fili was at his brother's side, standing by his head with one of his hands in his while Oin inspected Kili's wound. Now more than ever Fili wished that Adaira was there as she always seemed to know what to do.

"Can you not do something?" Fili asked Oin, unable to watch his brother go through so much pain while he was helpless to aid him.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever," Oin answered the blonde haired Prince of Durin's line as Bard searched through his bag of medicines.

"I have nightshade, feverfew…," Bard listed out as he hurriedly went through his apothecary satchel.

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?" Oin asked the bargeman, having used it often to good effect. It might be the only thing now to help the lad.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs," Bard answered Oin as he looked up from his search.

"Pigs? Weed? Right," Bofur said and he pointed to Kili. "Don't move," He told the injured Prince and he ran out of the house in search of the pigs and Kingsfoil.

**Bilbo's POV**

Balin and Bilbo walked deep down the tunnel leading to the interior of the mountain. Adaira had insisted on going with them only as far as to where Bilbo would leave them, but Dwalin had refused to let her go any deeper into the mountain until Smuag was dead. Bilbo had been touched that Adaira cared so deeply and she had hugged him tightly and whispered words of encouragement to him and made him promise to be careful before allowing him to go with Balin. He watched her biting her lip and worrying her hands over his shoulder as he walked away and he took a deep breath before entering the mountain further.

"You want me to find a jewel?" Bilbo asked Balin, hurriedly stepping back as he turned a corner, just in case Smuag was waiting around the next corner.

"A large white jewel, yes," Balin confirmed, standing with his hands on his hips as Bilbo turned around and then looked down the tunnel, feeling a bit antsy. How did they expect him to find this?!

"That's it?" Bilbo asked Balin sarcastically. "Only, I imagine there's quite a few down there," He added, knowing that by the way all the Dwarves made it sound, there was quite a bit of treasure he was going to have to look through and a dragon guarding it all.

"There is only one Arkenstone. You'll know it when you see it," Balin told him and Bilbo said a quick, "Alright," as Balin began to walk back down the tunnel, but then paused.

"In truth, lad, I do not know what you will find down there. You needn't go if you don't want to, there's no dishonor in turning back," Balin told him and Bilbo shook his head quickly.

"No, Balin, I promised I would do this, and I think I must try," Bilbo told Balin knowing that despite the fact he was scared, Thorin and Adaira were counting on him and Balin looked at Bilbo, then began to chuckle appreciatively

"It never ceases to amaze me," Balin said then as he looked at Bilbo, shaking his head a little.

"What's that?" Bilbo asked the Dwarf in confusion.

"The courage of Hobbits," Balin answered him and Bilbo smiled and chuckled slightly himself. "Go now with as much luck as you can muster," Balin told him by way of parting and they nodded at each other, and Bilbo proceeded down the tunnel while Balin turned back. "Oh, and Bilbo...if there is, in fact, a live dragon down there, don't waken it," Balin told Bilbo who looked worried but nodded anyway. Bilbo walked a few more steps, then turned to ask Balin how likely it was that Smaug was still alive but Balin was already disappearing around the corner. Bilbo mustered his courage then and tiptoed toward Smaug's lair.

**Khuzdul:**

Namad- Sister

Men lananubukhs menu- I love you

Nadads- Brothers

Adad- Father

Mizimith- Little jewel

Sanâzyung- perfect (true/pure) love (used for Ones)

Gaelic:

Mo chridhe- My heart


	55. Dol Goldur

**Hello and welcome back to Halfway to Hegg. Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. God am I tired this week, but hey I remembered to post the chapter on time. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Mels xoxo**

* * *

**Gandalf's POV**

Gandalf rode hard and fast away from the forest of Mirkwood, stopping only long enough to tell Beorn that he would require his horse for another purpose. The man was more easy to reason with and allowed the wizard to ride to the foothills of the mountains in the North where Gandalf was then to travel on foot. He released his horse back to his master and Gandalf continued on his journey, the Company now two weeks into their journey through Mirkwood if nothing ill had not befallen them already. As long as they stayed on the path they would be fine.

Gandalf had much time to think as he walked and he knew that leaving the Company at this point in their journey could be disastrous, but with the threat of the Necromancer growing and now Lady Galadriel's warning, he had to be sure. He came after several days of travel to some ruins. The next part of his journey was by far the most daunting for the tomb he sought sealed within the High Fells of Rhudaur, was hard to get to indeed and made to be so. Built into the side of a tall, bare mountain were a set of narrow stone ledges that acted as stairs.

Gandalf looked up at the bottom of these before he began his ascension, taking them one at a time and being sure of his footing before crossing to the next ledge. It would not do to make an error now as there were no Great Eagles to catch him should he fall. Just as he reached the door in the side of the mountain, the stone ledge he was standing on crumbled away, and he began to fall, but he managed to catch himself on the platform in front of him and he climbed onto the entrance of the doorway as the rocks clattered down the mountain, the sound echoing around the mountain side.

A set of metal interlocking bars that had in the past covered the doorway now sat broken and bent away from the opening and Gandalf held onto them as he carefully slipped around them and through the doorway and into a short tunnel going into the mountain. He was suddenly grabbed by some invisible force and he grunted and fought against it as he was pulled swiftly into the mountain. The tunnel ended in a vast, cavernous hollow in the mountain, and the ground fell away into the distance at the end of the tunnel. Gandalf managed to stop himself from falling into the pit and he breathed a sigh of relief and caught his breath for a moment.

In the darkness, Gandalf raised his staff to his lips and blew on the end of it and it lit up, glowing with a bluish light. The wizard examined his surroundings, sticking his staff out over where the tunnel ended. On the far wall of the cavern, he could see a door similar to the one he had just entered and he carefully made his way over to it by walking across some narrow stones that were set into the sides of the cavern. The door's metal grate had also been broken and bent away as if something had escaped from the inside. Gandalf entered the crypt and saw that the cover of the tomb inside had been broken. As Gandalf approached the tomb even closer to see if the body remained inside a bird suddenly flew out of the broken tomb at him and as he gasped in alarm and started to turn around, he found the wizard, Radagast the Brown behind him.

"Oh, it's YOU!" Gandalf said in relief as the bird alighted on the other wizard's hat.

"Why am I here, Gandalf?" Radagast asked Gandalf in confusion, the brown wizard a gentle soul who did not much venture from his home.

"Trust me, Radagast. I would not have called you here without good reason," Gandalf assured the other wizard as Radagast removed his hat, and three birds flew into the nest on his head before he replaced his hat.

"This is not a nice place to meet," Radagast commented, shaking his head slightly as he looked up at Gandalf.

"No, it is not," Gandalf agreed and they exited the crypt and looked around at the cavern.

"These are dark spells, Gandalf. Old, and full of hate. Who was buried here?" Radagast asked curiously as he looked up at the runic language that was written around the threshold of each tomb.

"If he had a name, it's long since been lost," Gandalf said as he stepped out of the tomb beside Radagast. "He would have been known only as a servant of evil. One of a number. One of nine," Gandalf said as he illuminated the lower part of the cavern and his face grew grave as he saw that the eight other crypts were like the first, all with their metal bars bent and broken away from the insides of the crypts.

Gandalf and Radagast left the mountain, Gandalf having gotten all the answers he sought. His worst fears had been confirmed. For indeed the Nine had risen once more. The sword Radagast had found indeed belonged to the Witchking of Angmar, buried with him, but buried no more was the Witchking. This could only mean one thing and if that was true so too must the other.

"Why now, Gandalf? I don't understand," Radagast asked the Grey wizard as they walked down the mountainous paths.

"The Ringwraiths have been summoned to Dol Guldur," Gandalf answered him, and Radagast shook his head in confusion.

"But it cannot be the Necromancer. A human sorcerer could not summon such evil," Radagast said, lost in thought.

"Who said it was human?" Gandalf asked, trying to get him to see what he had and Radagast, who had been walking, stopped abruptly. "The Nine only answer to one master. We've been blind, Radagast, and in our blindness, the Enemy has returned," Gandalf said, looking out at the landscape as Radagast stared at him in shock.

"He is summoning his servants. Azog the Defiler is no ordinary hunter. He is a commander, a commander of legions. The enemy is preparing for war. It will begin in the East. His mind is set upon that mountain," Gandalf said and he turned and began to hurriedly walk away as he put all the pieces together, realizing just how much danger the Company was in.

"Where are you going?" Radagast asked him in confusion.

"To rejoin the others," Gandalf answered him and Radagast called him back with a hurried, "Gandalf!" "I started this; I cannot forsake them. They are all in grave danger," Gandalf told the other wizard as he turned back to him shaking his head and fearing for the Company who he had just sent on their way once more, not knowing how much danger they were truly in.

"If what you say is true, the _world_ is in grave danger. The power in that fortress will only grow stronger," Radagast said and Gandalf looked away from him.

"You want me to cast my friends aside?" Gandalf asked Radagast and the wizard's face turned down into a deep frown.

Gandalf knew that Radagast was right, that indeed the world was in danger and the power in Dol Goldur would only grow, but to cast the Company aside? Could he really do that? He was the one who had started this quest, told Thorin it was time to reclaim his homeland, his birthright. Could he really abandon them now? He was putting them at risk. Azog would not stop his pursuit of the Company, not so long as the Line of Durin remained alive. And there was still Smaug to think of. Gandalf frowned deeply and sighed tiredly before turning back to Radagast. There was a reason he had been sent to Middle Earth. Why they had both been sent to Middle Earth and he could not let Sauron return now. He had a duty that he had sworn to do. He nodded to Radagast, hoping that the Valar would watch over the Company in his absence.

The landscape passed by in a blur as Gandalf rode on the back of Radagast's sled that was pulled by his Rhosgobel Rabbits. The closer they got to the old fortress of Dol Goldur the more trepidation Gandalf felt. He saw the spider webs that Radagast had told him of and the trees that bent and twisted, gnarled and decayed the closer they got to the old ruin. It had taken them far longer than they might have wished for them to get this far, but the mountain paths had been dangerous and the roads were teeming with Orcs and bandits. The two wizards jumped off of the sled when at last they arrived and shared a look before approaching the bridge.

"Dol Guldur. The hill of sorcery," Gandalf said as he looked across the bridge at the old ruin.

"It looks completely abandoned," Radagast said from several steps behind him.

"As it is meant to," Gandalf told his colleague, reaching out with his magic and feeling the traces of dark magic at work. "A spell of concealment lies over this place, which means our enemy is not yet ready to reveal himself. He has not regained his full strength," Gandalf said, hopeful that this meant they could route the snake out before he could rise to full power once more. "Radagast, I need you to carry a message to the Lady Galadriel. Tell her we must force his hand," Gandalf said as he turned back to Radagast, deciding that he needed to do this alone.

"What do you mean?" Radagast asked him in confusion.

"I'm going in alone," Gandalf informed the other wizard who stared at him in worry. "On no account come after me," He told him and Radagast slowly walked away from him. "Do I have your word?"Gandalf called after the retreating wizard.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Radagast called back, not happy with having to give his word and as he prepared to leave, Gandalf began striding across the bridge toward Dol Guldur.

"Wait, Gandalf! What if it's a trap?" Radagast shouted, turning around suddenly.

"Turn around, and do not come back," Gandalf ordered and Radagast turned and walked away, and Gandalf spoke quietly so that Radagast could not hear him. "It's undoubtedly a trap," Gandalf said to himself and he drew his sword. Then, with his sword in one hand and staff in the other, he strode across the bridge.

Gandalf walked through the twisting ruins of Dol Guldur which seemed abandoned. Even the rocks looked weathered and broken, but still, there was an air of menace about the place. There were many pieces of sharp metal forged to look like vines of thorns and Gandalf knocked a low hanging metal chain aside with his staff which rattled as it swung. He looked around the hallways, seeing nothing, nothing to suggest that there was anything or anyone inhabiting the old fortress. He walked then into a large open area at the edge of the cliff that the fortress was built upon and began to recite a spell.

"Cé ná ulco sís nurtaina…I ettuluvas caninye! Cánin i sá tanuvaxe!" (The evil that is hidden here...I command it come forth! I command it reveal itself!) Gandalf recited in Quenyan and with these words, he struck his staff on the ground.

From the jewel at the top of his staff, an orb of light and energy emanated and moved like a shockwave away from him passing through all the matter around him. The spell, meant to reveal hidden evil, revealed nothing yet from his surroundings. Seeing nothing, Gandalf walked forward through Dol Goldur and recited his spell once more.

**Third Person POV**

Gandalf's voice echoed around Dol Goldur and Azog the Defiler, called back to his Master's side after his last great defeat and injury stood, listening to the wizard and scenting the air. He was ready for more blood. It was the wizard that helped Oakenshield escape and that She-Devil his kin.

"Zidgu," (The Wizard has come) Azog said as an Orc stepped up behind him.

"Obtoragish gulum-nu. Gimyashim!" (He is lifting the spell. He will find us!) The Orc said in fear in dismay and Azog smiled as he turned around and looked at his Wargs, snapping and clawing at one another and at his legions of Orcs.

"Hurnash," (Yes…he will) Azog told the Orc, not caring if his master wanted to be revealed yet or not. He'd get his revenge upon the wizard and then he slay Oakenshield and wipe out Durin's line.

**Gandalf's POV**

It was getting dark now and Gandalf continued to search the ruins of Dol Goldur. He passed several hanging metal cages full of spikes, each with a skeleton chained inside. Gandalf recalled then that Adaira had mentioned that her father, that Frerin could possibly have been imprisoned here in Dol Goldur. It was a dismal place to be held captive and if Frerin had survived it…. Even more so, had Adaria survived it? As Gandalf walked down the stairs he heard a noise behind him and turned around quickly but saw nothing there. He felt as if he was being followed by something or someone.

He continued forward down the stairs and almost tripped, catching himself with his staff and when he looked down he saw that there was something on the steps that looked to be of human make. He bent down and picked it up and when he turned it over his breath caught in the back of his throat. It was a doll, made of scraps of cloth, quite obviously a child's toy. Gandalf looked up and around before heading down the stairs a little further and suddenly he was knocked over as someone pounced on him from up high.

The two scuffled for a moment, but Gandalf easily pushed his attacker off of him. The figure tried to come at him with a sword, but Gandalf easily blocked him with his staff before knocking him off his feet with a swipe of his staff. His attacker fell on his back and hit his head slightly on a rock but he was up again in an instant coming back at Gandalf who swung with his staff, but missed as his attacker was far shorter than expected. The attacker tackled Gandalf and knocked the wizard on his back and Gandalf fought to keep him off of him as the man snarled at him.

Gandalf fought his attacker off, flinging him off of him and Gandalf quickly got to his feet once more as his attacker threw himself at Gandalf who grabbed him and tossed him towards a ledge. The snarling man fell through some vines which broke and off of the ledge and Gandalf quickly ran down the stairs and chased after him. Gandalf ran through the corridors, looking this way and that, hearing growls all around him. He saw a shadow upon one of the corridor walls as the figure seemed to be chasing him down as well. Gandalf fought his way through one of the corridors, hitting his arm on a metal spike and he reached up to rub the pain away as he pressed through the corridor, the growls growing louder around him.

With a shout, suddenly the figure jumped out behind him and attacked him once more. Gandalf and the figure went rolling over and over on the floor until the figure flew off of him, sliding across the bone strewn floor and he came at the wizard again. Gandalf, much more ready this time, tackled the figure and threw him down to the ground. He put his hand on the figure's head and began hurriedly chanting in Quenyan and the snarling figure began to calm down.

"Thrain, son of Thror," Gandalf said in disbelief when a very lucid Dwarf looked back at him now that the madness had been wiped from his mind with magic. "My old friend," Gandalf said, not sure if he was really seeing Thorin's father. Adaira had said all along that Thrain and her father Frerin had been held in captivity together.

"Gandalf?" Thrain asked in disbelief himself and Gandalf smiled with relief.

"A lifetime. I've been here a lifetime," Thrain said as he realized just how long he had been held prisoner in that place, at first held prisoner by chains and then by the madness the place had driven him to.

"I'm so sorry I gave you up for dead," Gandalf apologized to the Dwarf who had been a very close friend to him once.

"I had sons," Thrain said and he remembered the moment when Thorin had told him he would fight with him at the Gates of Moria and thanked Mahal that had not happened, that Thorin had not been held prisoner in this place. "Thorin," Thrain said as he remembered the name of his first born.

"And you will see him again," Gandalf assured Thrain and the wizard helped him to his feet. "I must ask, my friend, do you know to whom this belongs to?" Gandalf asked, not wanting to burden Thrain's mind too much, but needing confirmation and the wizard pulled the rag doll free from his robed pocket. He showed it to Thrain whose eyes widened and the Dwarf turned frantic then in an instant.

"Frerin, where is Frerin?! And Mizimelûh, where is my ghivashith?!" Thrain demanded and he ran away from Gandalf then and began tearing through the corridors screaming for Frerin.

"Thrain! Thrain!" Gandalf shouted after the Dwarf and making an ooph sound as he ran into his back and he saw ahead of him there was a room, shackles against the wall and inside the room was a workshop of some sort and a nest of disgusting blankets in the corner.

"They were here," Thrain said as he looked around the room. "Where have they gone?" He asked as Gandalf walked forward and saw the blacksmith's tools.

"This is where you were held?" Gandalf asked Thrain and the older Dwarf nodded.

"Frerin and I and Alayla," Thrain answered the wizard before he pointed to where there was a badly carved wooden toy. "And my Mizimelûh," Thrain said in a broken voice as he walked over to the wooden toy and picked it up.

"Adaira," Gandalf said then and Thrain's head shot towards the wizard quickly.

"You know of her?" Thrain demanded and Gandalf nodded and walked over to his old friend. "I do and I can assure you she is quite well," Gandalf told Thrain who looked confused by this.

"How?" Thrain demanded once more and Gandalf walked over to the shackles on the wall and nudged something on the ground with his staff into the middle of the room, a crudely forged iron key.

"Frerin escaped," Gandalf informed Thrain who bent down to pick up the key. "With Alayla and Adaira. They got separated in the confusion. My colleague Radagast discovered Frerin and Adaira lost in Mirkwood. He sent them far from Middle Earth, to another world if I am not mistaken. Adaria is quite safe, I assure you," Gandalf told Thrain, hoping that would calm the Dwarf but he picked up on what the wizard did not say.

"And Frerin?" Thrain asked, looking up from the key in his hands and to the wizard.

"Missing," Gandalf told Thrain who gripped the key tighter. "Went out on a fishing boat and never returned," Gandalf added and Thrain shook his head.

"All my children…," Thrain said and Gandalf sighed heavily.

"Thorin lives as does Dis," Gandalf told Thrain. "There is hope yet for Frerin," Gandalf said and Thrain shook his head and looked away from him. "Come, we must leave," Gandalf told Thrain and the Dwarf took one last look at the place where he had been held captive before following the wizard out.

"The Orcs had Moria. War…we were at war. I was surrounded. The Defiler. Azog the Defiler had come," Thrain recounted to Gandalf as they walked across a bridge, recalling when he was charged by Azog in the Battle of Azanulbizar. He was lost in the Ùhùrudazl, the battle memory almost instantly.

Azog's first hit with his mace had knocked his hammer down and his next strike had knocked him onto his back, his hammer knocked from his hands. Azog had approached him, chuckling while he had struggled to reach for his hammer. Azog stomped down hard on his arm, crushing it and he had screamed out in pain as Azog had taken a dagger from his belt. Gandalf lifted Thrain's hand as he listened to what the Defiler had done and on Thrain's left hand, his ring, one of seven given to the Dwarf Lords by Sauron himself, along with his ring finger were missing.

"They took it," Thrain confirmed for Gandalf with a nod of his head.

"The last of the Seven," Gandalf said before he looked around, feeling like they were being watched. "Come, let's get you out of here," Gandalf said and he started up the stairs, determined to get Thrain out first before he dealt with Sauron, he owed Thorin that much.

"There is no way out! They will stop you! The serpents will stop you!" Thrain shouted to Gandalf and the vines on the wall behind Gandalf started to move but the wizard dismissed this as an illusion.

"Illusion. Just an illusion," Gandalf told Thrain, knocking the stone wall beside the vines with his staff and Thrain saw the vines stop moving. "What have they done to you?" Gandalf asked Thrain as he descended back down the stairs towards him.

"I never told them," Thrain said then in a low voice. "They tried to make me, but I never said a word," Thrain added, shaking his head. "Have you kept them safe, Gandalf?" Thrain asked Gandalf in a hissed whisper after looking around his shoulders. "The map and the key?" Thrain asked, the wizard and Gandalf smiled slightly.

"I gave them to Thorin. You'll be proud of him he's taken up the quest to reclaim Erebor," Gandalf told Thrain, putting a hand around his shoulders and trying to get him to come up the stairs.

"Erebor?" Thrain asked, backing away from the wizard.

"He will retrieve the Arkenstone. The Seven Armies of the Dwarves will answer to a new King! Gandalf told Thrain who continued to back away from him, shaking his head.

"No. No. Thorin must not go near Erebor!" Thrain told Gandalf in earnest. "No one must enter that mountain!" Thrain told the wizard loudly and Gandalf hurried to hush him. Thrain took Gandalf's hand then and hurriedly led the wizard through the fortress. "He is waiting for them! They are in league – the dragon and the one!" Thrain told Gandalf making it clear to the wizard at last the dangers that Thorin and the others would face if they were to enter the mountain. "Hurry. We must hurry!" Thrain told Gandalf and before either could really react, Azog the Defiler jumped out from around the corner and attacked Gandalf, maced raised.

Gandalf had only enough time to raise his sword and staff in defense of himself before Azog struck him with his mace, sending the wizard and his weapons flying. Gandalf laid on the ground, as multitudes of Orcs stood behind Azog. Azog stared down at Gandalf and laughed evilly as Thrain looked up at the Defiler in fear, not knowing what to do. Gandalf panted as he tried to catch his breath from the blow he had received and Azog began to circle around him. Azog spoke then in the foul language of Mordor, something Gandalf himself knew the translation of.

"You have come too late, Wizard! It is done," Azog boasted and he raised his mace and swung it to finish Gandalf off, with some of his Orcs running up as well, but Gandalf managed to scramble up and grab his staff in the process. He pointed it at Azog, his magic forming an invisible barrier which stopped Azog in his tracks.

"Where is your Master?" Gandalf demanded of the Orc and Azog roared in hatred and ran at him again, but Gandalf's magic stopped him and the Orcs behind him once more. "Where is he?!" Gandalf shouted as he began to hear drumming.

"He is everywhere. We are legion!," Azog answered him and Gandalf backed into the corner of the platform, while holding Azog at bay with his staff and looked at the lower levels of Dol Guldur below him and saw hordes of Orcs and Wargs below, all armed for war. "It is over," Azog told him as Gandalf turned back to Azog, both hands gripping his staff tightly.

As Azog raised his mace to him, Gandalf shouted and swung his staff upwards. There was a blinding flash of light and a thunderclap and when Azog and his Orcs opened their eyes, Gandalf and Thrain had disappeared, but Azog and the Orcs heard their footsteps running away.

"Run them down!" Azog ordered as Thrain and Gandalf ran as quickly as they could through the maze like corridors. Thrain trying to lead the wizard, knowing the paths well. He jumped forward, limping along as Orcs on Wargs chased them down.

As Gandalf and Thrain ran out of one of the buildings and onto a bridge, Gandalf struck the building with his staff, causing parts of it to crumble and fall down, crushing the Wargs that were chasing after them and destroying the bridge. In the distance Azog roared in anger and Gandalf and Thrain continued running out onto a larger bridge when suddenly a voice sounded out of the darkness in front of them.

"There is no light, Wizard…," The voice called out in the Black Speech of Mordor and Gandalf and Thrain stopped up short as a massive cloud of shadow appeared on the bridge in front of them, the Necromancer revealing himself at last, Sauron.

"He is here," Thrain hissed as he pressed himself against Gandalf's back and hid his face into the wizard's robes. Tendrils of smoke whipping about as the voice called out once more.

"...that can defeat darkness," The Necromancer said and Thrain looked up at Gandalf.

"Tell Thorin that I loved him," Thrain said quickly and Gandalf looked down at Thrain for only a moment before looking back to the Necromancer as wind and brute power were thrown at them, driving them back. "Will you do that? Will you tell my son that I loved him? And my granddaughter, my Mizimelûh, she must know, she was my greatest joy," Thrain told Gandalf who gritted his teeth against the Necromancer's first wave of magic.

"You will tell them yourself," Gandalf shouted to Thrain, the Dwarf hiding once more against Gandalf's side.

"It's too late," Thrain said, staring at the Necromancer who had for so long wanted knowledge of the map and key and by now probably knew of Thorin's quest to reclaim Erebor.

A tendril of smoke whipped out from the black mass and shot straight for Thrain then and seeing this, Gandalf raised his staff and quickly formed a protective spherical shield of light around both himself and Thrain. Tendrils of shadow tried to pierce the shield, but could not. As the shadow continued pounding at the shield, Gandalf struggled to hold it and he groaned against the effort, his shield growing smaller. Gandalf yelled in exertion and the shield grew larger again however, the shadow grew even stronger, strong enough to disintegrate the bridge in front of Gandalf's shield.

As the bombardment continued and Gandalf's strength waned his shield grew smaller and smaller, until it was barely bigger than Gandalf and barely keeping himself and Thrain safe. Gandalf's strength failed him for a moment and his shield completely disappeared and he and Thrain were pushed back. Thrain called out in fear as the shadow rushed at them, but Gandalf managed to get to his feet and raise a shield around them once more. He pushed back against the shadow, holding his staff above his head and his shield continued to grow and shrink. Finally, the shadow pushed so hard that Gandalf's shield collapsed all together, and he fell back slightly.

Gandalf began to raise his staff above his head with both hands once more, ready to raise another shield in defense, but the shadow did not fight against him as it had. Instead, it turned into a wreath of flames. Thrain whimpered and hid behind Gandalf's robes as the flames turned into the slit pupil of an eye, then slowly took the form of a tall man, wearing armor, and with a helmet shaped like spikes. Seeing the symbol repeated here and the snake himself at last, Gandalf knew that his worst fears had been confirmed.

As Sauron approached Gandalf and Thrain, the staff in Gandalf's hands started to burn and disintegrate away into nothing. Gandalf cried out as the shadows picked him up and then slammed him down onto the stones of the destroyed bridge. He groaned in pain as Thrain cried out as he was picked up by tendrils of smoke and squeezed tightly. Gandalf was picked up and hurled into a wall, the shadows holding him there as Sauron stared at the wizard as he walked closer. Thrain cried out again as he was squeezed tighter by the tendrils of smoke, the wall around Gandalf crumbing down and falling in the presence of Sauron. Sauron looked at Gandalf, and the flames around him seemed to explode, and they formed a flaming eye, Sauron's body at the center like an iris.

"Sauron," Gandalf moaned out, his face covered with burns, having recognized the Necromancer for what he really was, his suspicions confirmed beyond a doubt. As Gandalf and Thrain stared at Sauron and his image of an eye, it began to change and they saw a never ending loop of Sauron's eye in which was another flaming eye with Sauron's body in the middle. Both the wizard and the Dwarf were knocked out by the hypnotic illusion and Thrain grasped tightly onto the rag doll which he still carried with him for courage.

"No frowny faces Ugmil'adad, just big, big, big smiles," His little Mizimelûh used to tell him when he lost hope and would rather wallow at his predicament. She had been so young, not even yet four in the ages of Men. She too had been shackled when she was old enough to walk.

No matter what happened outside of that room, in there Adaira knew them as a family. It was by no means perfect, but it was all they could do to survive. They did it for her, because she was always bright and cheerful and didn't know about the horrors of the world yet. Escaped. Safe. His Mizimelûh the joy of his life. His children had brought him joy to be sure, but there was something about that lass. Thrain squeezed the hand of the rag doll three times as he blacked out, a silent I love you gesture he had once taught Adaira, having taught it to his own children, and Thrain hoped for the day he'd received three squeezes back from someone soon.

**Khuzdul-**

Mizimelûh- Jewel of all jewels

Ghivashith- Treasure that is young

Ugmil'adad- Grandfather


	56. In The Halls of the Mountain King

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Halfway to Hegg! So sorry that this chapter is late this week. It just so happened that I had two project that I needed to work on this week so I had to work on them before I could do anything else, but I didn't forget about you.**

**I'm excited to be back with another chapter. I've been writing in whatever free time I have, which isn't a lot, but it keeps me sane. Week four starts Monday and we already are hitting the ground running. **

**I hope everyone who is back in school like me is safe and doing well and for those of you who aren't in school, I hope work is treating you well. I know this pandemic has changed all of our lives and every week it really brightens my day to see how this story brings us together. **

**Please enjoy the chapter and as always, anything that comes straight from the Hobbit belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Lots of love,**

**Mels xoxo**

* * *

**Bilbo's POV**

Bilbo tiptoed forward, thinking to himself that this would be just as easy as when he went to steal mushrooms and potatoes from Farmer Maggot's fields when he was a Fauntling. He'd sneak in, find the Arkenstone and sneak back out. Simple. The Hobbit walked quietly through a large doorway and he looked around as he found himself in a massive hall.

"Hello?" Bilbo whispered out loud and he straightened up from his crouched creeping position and knocked quietly on the wall beside him, but the sound intensified loudly as it echoed around the room, and Bilbo jumped and pressed himself against the wall in shock. He neither heard nor saw a reaction to the rather loud noise so he stepped away from the wall, clearing his throat and began to walk out into the hall on an elevated walkway.

"He's not at home. Not at home," Bilbo said to himself, clearing his throat again. "Good," Bilbo said to assure himself as he walked out to the top of the staircase. "Good, good, good," He said quickly and he stopped at the top of the stairs, his mouth hanging open in shock at the sight before him.

There were mountains of gold, jewels, weapons, cups, and all sorts of treasure piled dozens of feet high all throughout the immensely massive hall. It could take Bilbo years to search through it all, not hours or days. He had to do it though. Like he had told Balin, he had to at least try and try he would. He was a Hobbit of his word and he would therefore give it his best effort. Bilbo nodded once to himself before he made his way down the stairs and set out to carefully walk atop the treasure. He tried to be quiet, but the coins and jewels beneath his feet made of quite a bit of noise as they began shifting. He poked around, looking for the Arkenstone which Balin had described as coins rained down the mountains of treasure.

Bilbo began to pick up anything that resembled a white gem, starting his search. The first was a tiny stone which he held up to the light before casting it aside in favor of a larger stone which turned out to be red. Then he found a pearl beaded something or another that had a large white gem in it and Bilbo carefully weighted it in his hands, a deep frown on his face and he held it up to his ear for a moment before setting it down gently on the stack of treasure once more. Bilbo found a large white gem then which he picked up and held up to the light

"What's that?" Bilbo asked and he shook the jewel and continued examining it. Deciding that it was not the Arkenstone, he carelessly threw it aside, forgetting that there might be a live dragon somewhere in the mountain. He jumped when the stone clattered, making a lot of noise. "Sushh, sushh," Bilbo said with a grimace, wincing at the noise before he continued to look around.

"Arkenstone, Arkenstone...a large, white jewel. Very helpful," Bilbo said to himself as he sat down in the pile of gold. He was surrounded by so much treasure that it was impossible for him to find one particular jewel out of all of it.

Bilbo climbed up a mountain of gold as coins clinked down around him, only a few disturbed at a time. He saw a golden cup set into the treasure and thought that he might take it back to show to Thorin and the others to prove that he had gotten as far as the treasury and indeed had been searching it, but could not find the Arkenstone if indeed it was lost amongst all this. As Bilbo picked up the golden cup, a small avalanche of coins began and Bilbo looked up, to his dismay, the falling coins revealed Smaug's eye, which was shut. Bilbo made a muffled sound of fear and he jumped behind a stone pillar in fright.

Bilbo panted and all was silent for a long moment and it seemed to Bilbo like Smaug was still asleep. Smaug snorted then and the treasure around his nose fell away, revealing it. Bilbo, panting and terrified, slowly tried to make his way down the pile of gold, but he stopped short as Smaug inhaled and exhaled, gold coins falling down around him, revealing where his body was located,buried in a large circle around where Bilbo was standing. Bilbo looked back and forth at the length of Smaug's body and held out his hands as far as they could go before bringing them back in as he tried to fathom how infinitely large Smaug was.

The gold all along Smaug's body began to ripple as he awakened and Bilbo took a few steps forward, pausing quickly and kneeling with a hand resting on his face as Smaug began to raise his head, his eye still closed. Bilbo stood and began to back away from Smaug slowly and it was then that Smaug opened his eye, Bilbo ran and quickly dove behind a pile of gold and as Smaug's eye scanned around to see what had awoken him, Bilbo reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He looked at it for several long seconds, then looked up as Smaug began to raise his head. The decision had been made for him before he had even gone into this. Bilbo put the ring on and disappeared as Smaug raised his head and sniffed the air.

"Well, thief," Smaug growled as Bilbo stood up as carefully as he could, his back ramrod straight as he stared up at the dragon which was far larger than he ever imagined. "I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air," Smaug continued and Bilbo had to duck down to avoid being knocked over and detected. "Where are you?" The dragon asked, getting closer to Bilbo. "Where are you?" Smaug repeated his question right in front of the Hobbit now, having followed his nose and Bilbo, panicking, turned and ran down the mountain of treasure.

Coins clattered as he made a mad dash for it and even though Bilbo was invisible, Smaug could still see where he was going because of the coins he was dislodging with his feet while running. Smaug followed rapidly, twisting and turning and spraying gold coins everywhere. Bilbo ducked behind a stone outcropping as Smaug continued searching for him.

"Come now, don't be shy. Step into the light," Smaug said from Bibo's left as he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Mmm, there is something about you, something you carry," Smaug said, sneaking up on Bilbo who had turned when Smaug had disappeared from his left hand side and the Hobbit turned around quickly, seeing the dragon's head right in front of his hiding place.

"Something made of gold, but far more...PRECIOUSSSSS," Smaug said and the word precious reverberated in Bilbo's head over and over and he strained in mental pain, his head twisting back and forth. A flaming eye burst into his vision, and he yanked the ring off of his finger quickly and he became visible to Smaug, Bilbo looked down at the ring in his hands in disbelief, panting as he recovered from what he had just experienced. "There you are, thief in the shadows," Smaug said by way of greeting and Bilbo looked up at the dragon and knew that he had only one chance now.

"I did not come to steal from you, O Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy," Bilbo told the dragon quickly, grasping the ring in his hands as he stammered out his words, coming out with them on the spot. Talking had worked to keep them alive with the trolls, perhaps it could help here as well and dragons, especially dragons like Smaug seemed the type to like a bit of flattery.

"I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence...," Bilbo continued, shaking his head as he watched Smaug's eye dilate as it watched him. "...to see if you really were as great as the old tales say," Bilbo said and at this his voice began to crack. "I did not believe them," Bilbo managed to get out as Smaug rumbled low in his chest upon hearing this. He broke a stone support beam as he leaned against it, stomping several yards away to draw himself up so his entire body was visible to Bilbo.

"And, do you you now?!" Smaug demanded as Bilbo took in the sheer size of Smaug. He was a massive dragon with two back legs, two massive, bat-like wings with claws, and both his neck and tail were incredibly long.

"Truly, the tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity,... O Smaug the Stupendous," Bilbo told Smaug, managing to keep his voice level this time.

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive?" Smaug asked the Hobbit as he moved his head towards Bilbo, his pupils only slits.

"No- no, no," Bilbo stammered out quickly.

"No, indeed," Smaug agreed before he began to move about, walking closer to Bilbo as he spoke. "You seem familiar with my name, but I don't remember smelling your kind before. Who are you, and where do you come from, may I ask?" Smaug asked politely for a dragon and Bilbo shook his head as Smaug snaked his head closer to Bilbo. Bilbo opened his mouth to speak, but something caught his eye then, a small, white gem glowing with an unnatural light, buried under one layer of coins.

"I-," Bilbo said, looking down at the Arkenstone still and then back up at Smaug. "I come from under the hill," Bilbo answered Smaug's question with an answer that was technically correct and the Hobbit smiled, laughing slightly to himself.

"Underhill?" Smaug demanded, creeping closer to Bilbo who quickly nodded his head, his mop of brown curls flopping up and down as he snuck another peek at the Arkenstone which was not far away from him.

"And under hills and over hills my path has led," Bilbo told Samug quickly as he explained their quest to reach the mountain. "And, and, through the air. I am he who walks unseen," Bilbo told the dragon who began to move about the room, clawing his way over the gold and around the stone pillars.

"Impressive. What else do you claim to be?" Smaug asked, snaking his head around one of the pillars until his teeth were inches from Bilbo's face.

"I am…" Bilbo began before grimacing as Smaug exhaled. His breath reeked of foul things. "...luck-wearer. Riddle-maker," Bilbo told Smaug as the dragon inhaled deeply.

"Lovely titles; go on," Samug prompted him and Bilbo, frowned before thinking of another.

"Barrel-rider," He told Smaug who growled slightly at this.

"Barrels? Now that is interesting. And what about your little dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?" Samug asked the Hobbit as he backed away from Bilbo and snaked himself around a pillar until he was looking down at Bilbo.

"Dw- Dwarves?" Bilbo asked Smaug, the Hobbit to his credit looking very confused all for show. "No, no, no dwarves here. You've got that all wrong," Bilbo told Samug, shaking his head.

"Oh, I don't think so, barrel-rider. They sent you in here to do their dirty work while they skulk about outside," Smaug hissed as Bilbo carefully made his way a few steps forward, getting closer to the Arkenstone while the dragon was distracted.

"Truly, you are mistaken, O Smaug, Chiefest and Greatest of calamities," Bilbo told Smaug, freezing in place as Smaug made his way towards the Hobbit once more.

"You have nice manners...for a thief and a liar! I know the smell and taste of dwarf. No one better. It is the gold! They are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh," Samug said angrily and as he stomped forward through the treasure his claws knocked the Arkenstone away from where it had been, and Bilbo gasped and tried to reach for it but it bounced down the mountain. Bilbo ran after it as Smaug continued to stomp around behind him.

"Did you think I did not know this day would come, when a pack of canting dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain?!" Smaug asked as Bilbo tripped and slid down the gold, falling off a small ledge and disturbing the coins above it which rained down on his head. Smaug followed after him, knocking over a massive stone pillar in his rage and as the pillar fell, its reverberations sounded throughout the mountain.

**Adaira's POV**

Waiting for Bilbo was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life. None of us remained in the mountain, staying outside of the tunnel and sitting around the entrance to the hidden door if not standing. I had kept pacing after Bilbo had left us until Dwalin had gotten down from the rock he was sitting on and encouraged me to sit. I sat between his legs, his strong arms holding me tightly to his chest while I counted to sixty over and over again and hoped that the next minute would see Bilbo safely returning to us, with or without the Arkenstone, I didn't care at this point.

Hours had passed, the moon rising high into the night when first I felt like something was off. I had been sitting with my eyes closed, reaching out to sense the mountain, hoping that I might sense if anything was amiss. My father had told me that those who were gifted with extremely strong Stone sense sometimes knew of mine collapses far before miners came to report them just by the changes they felt in the mountain. Erebor still felt like a child to me, hiding shyly just out of reach, but she seemed curious to get to know me as well.

Our Stone Sense connected us to our mountain home in such a strong and significant way that now I understood why Dwarves were drawn to them. I felt it then, a strange sensation like a prickling on my skin as the faint feeling of the mountain darted forward as if in warning. I frowned deeply and then I heard it as a shockwave reverberated through the mountain and my eyes flashed open in an instant.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dori asked in alarm as I got to my feet quickly, Dwalin standing as well.

"That, my lad...was a dragon," Balin answered Dori and I looked to my Uncle whose face showed his own worry.

"Bilbo," I whispered under my breath, looking to the tunnel. Smaug had awoken.

**Third Person POV**

The reverberation from the mountain reached as far as Laketown and everyone in Bard's house looked up at the sound as dust fell from the ceiling. Kili groaned in pain which was getting worse as Oin tried to do what he could to bring down his fever and take care of his injury in the meantime.

"Da?" Sigrid asked, looking up from where she was fixing a broth for the injured Dwarf.

"It's coming from the mountain," Bain said and Fili left his brother's side and approached Bard.

"You should leave us. Take your children; get out of here," Fili told the bargeman, fearing that Bard's fears had been right and that Smaug, now awakened, would destroy Laketown.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go," Bard told Fili, looking away from the Prince and fearing the worst. There was nothing but barren landscape for miles and the Elven King was not known for being generous.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked her father in fear and Bard looked up towards his youngest daughter quickly.

"No, darling," Bard assured her, putting on a brave face, not wanting her to be afraid as he was.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us," Tilda said and Bard looked at his children worriedly for a moment, then reached up and pulled a black arrow, the last of the three that Girion had in Dale, from where it had been hidden as a drying rack for plants. His children looked at the arrow in shock as Bard shook his head.

"Not if I kill it first," Bard told his children, determined to save Laketown and finally kill Smaug as Girion had almost done all those years ago. He would do it, for the people of Laketown and for his children.

**Bilbo's POV**

Bilbo hid, buried under a pile of gold as Smaug stomped around angrily through the piles of gold. He knew that he had to think of a way out of this mess, the others were depending upon him. If he could reach the Arkenstone, what then? Yes, he'd have it, but then there would still be the problem of a very live dragon.

"The King under the mountain is dead. I took his throne," Smaug raged as he looked for Bilbo, and the Hobbit burst out of the pile of gold beneath Smaug's claws. He ran down a staircase, and leaped off the side as Smaug's head swung towards him. "I ate his people like a wolf among sheep," Smaug continued to boast as Bilbo rapidly descended the stairs, Smaug snarling as Bilbo fell off the side of the stairs and into a pile of gold, the Arkenstone bouncing rapidly down the mountain of gold with Bilbo sliding after it with Smaug in pursuit of them both.

"I kill where I wish, when I wish. My armor is iron," Smaug said, his tail coming down like a whip near Bilbo as the Arkenstone and the Hobbit slid under a covered stone structure. Smaug opened his wings and glided down the large room to land atop the structure which Bilbo was hidden under. "No blade can pierce me!" Smaug shouted with a snarl, his tail whipping around quickly as he sank his claws into the stone structure.

**Third Person POV**

In Laketown, Bard and Bain snuck through the town. Bard carried the black arrow with him and he looked around a corner to check whether it was all clear. They didn't have much time and if he was caught…. He couldn't be caught. He only had one chance, one arrow. He could not fail now.

"Alright," Bard said, seeing that the coast was clear and he and his son hurried around the corner.

"A black arrow? Why did you never tell me?" Bain demanded of his father in a hushed voice. His father told him everything he thought.

"Because you did not need to know," Bard answered his son and they ducked behind a wall as soldiers passed by, laughing before running quickly to hide behind another house. "Listen to me carefully: I need you to distract the guards," Bard said as he put his arm around Bain's shoulder and indicated to the tower with the Dwarvish wind-lance on top. "Once I'm at the top of the tower, I'll set the arrow to the bow," Bard told his son, but before they could put their plan in motion, Braga and other soldiers spotted them.

"There he is! Bard! After him!" Braga shouted and Bard turned quickly.

"Quickly! Down there! Go!" Bard told his son, not knowing why Braga and his soldiers were after him, but knowing that he couldn't be caught now, not with the black arrow.

Bard and Bain ran from the soldiers, Braga and the soldiers calling for people to stop them. They ran through shops and docks, knocking over various items in their way as the soldiers followed them shouting, the shopkeepers yelling angrily at both parties. When they had put some distance in front of the guards, Bard stopped Bain quickly.

"Bain! Bain," Bard called to his son who slowed and turned to his father and Bard handed him the black arrow. "Keep it safe. Don't let anyone find it. I'll deal with them," Bard told his son, pushing him to go as he heard the soldiers getting closer to their location.

"I won't leave you!" Bain told his father, and Bard looked at him sternly.

"Go!" Bard ordered his son and as Bain ran off with the black arrow, Bard turned and faced Braga, who had just caught up to him.

"Braga," Bard said, rounding the corner, knowing that Braga would be more concerned with him than with his son.

"You are under arrest," Braga told him and Bard frowned in confusion.

"On what charge?" Bard demanded and he turned and saw that he was surrounded.

"Any charge the Master chooses," Braga told him cockily and when Bard turned back around he punched Braga in the face before he began to punch and kick his way through the soldiers before making a run for it, the soldiers in full pursuit of him. Bain, seeing the soldiers chasing his father, jumped into a boat and hid the arrow beneath some ropes and fishing gear.

Bard ran through the town leaping across the channel using boats as stepping stones. He used his momentum to cause the last boat to slide several feet across the water until he could step onto the opposite bank. A soldier trying to follow him slipped and fell out of a boat and into the water. Bard ran down an alley next, but a foot was suddenly stuck out of a doorway and Bard tripped over it, falling into a pile of wood which crashed as it broke.

"Where's he gone?" One of the soldiers yelled as Bard sat up, dazed and Alfrid stepped forward out of the doorway followed by the Master. As Bard struggled to get up, the Master lifted a broken piece of the wood and hit Bard in the head with it, knocking him out, a large smile on his face.

**Adaira's POV**

My whole body was tense as we argued about whether or not we should go in after Bilbo or not. Thorin was adamant that none of us were to go into the mountain and I was bristling at that. How could he expect Bilbo to face Smaug alone. An orange glow emanated from the mountain coming through the door then and Ori who was standing closest to the tunnel looked back at Thorin.

"What about Bilbo?" Ori asked my Uncle once more and as Dwalin reached out to put his hand on my shoulder I sent him a death glare which said if you touch me it might mean your hand and he dropped his hand back to his side. Bilbo was my friend.

"Give him more time," Thorin told Ori and Balin turned to Thorin with his hands on his hips.

"Time to do what? To be killed?" Balin asked him as my eye twitched and I felt that panicked niggle from near my navel that was coming from the mountain itself.

"You're afraid," Thorin accused Balin who paused for a moment, then stepped up to Thorin.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I fear for YOU," Balin told Thorin, pointing at him. "A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness that drove your grandfather mad," Balin reminded him as I watched the exchange.

"I am not my grandfather," Thorin said instantly with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You're not yourself," Balin said, finally putting words to the truth. "The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there-," Balin said as I nodded my head in agreement and crossed my arms over my chest. We should be going into that mountain to help Bilbo not standing out here like cowards.

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar," Thorin said then and Balin looked at Thorin disgustedly as my mouth hung open in shock.

"Bilbo. His name is Bilbo," Balin told Thorin as I marched up to my Uncle, anger filling me.

"He saved your life and mine and yet you would sit out here while he risks his life and for what?" I demanded and Thorin turned to face me.

"You forget yourself niece," Thorin told me, his tone telling me that I was treading a very fine line.

"I forget nothing, it is you who are forgetting everything that Bilbo has done for us, for you, for this quest. I will not sit here and abandon him," I told Thorin and I turned around and walked over to my sword which rested against a rock and picked it up then. "If any of you still care about Bilbo you can join me. I'm going in there," I said and my husband stepped forward as if to stop me.

"Not without me yer not," Dwalin said then and I smiled as he picked up his mace and Thorin called out to us as we reached the mouth of the tunnel.

"If you go in there no one will come in to save you," Thorin told us as he stared out into the night, not even looking at us. I looked to my husband and nodded, slipping into the tunnel ahead of him and Dwalin walked behind me as another glow lit the tunnel ahead.

**Bilbo's POV**

Smaug was still searching for Bilbo, who was hiding under the stone structure, Bilbo hid behind the pillars, careful to not be seen as the dragon hissed, crouching low to the ground as he moved almost with a feline like agility and grace.

"It's Oakenshield. That filthy dwarvish usurper! He sent you in here for the Arkenstone, didn't he?" Smaug asked as he circled the structure and Bilbo, hiding beneath it, saw the Arkenstone at the other end of the structure as he hid behind a pillar. Smaug saw the Arkenstone too, as he circled around the structure.

"No, no, no. I don't know what you're talking about," Bilbo called out and he began to sneak over to the Arkenstone, but was forced to hide behind a pillar as Smaug looked beneath the structure, his claws wrapping around another pillar.

"Don't bother denying it. I guessed his foul purpose some time ago. But it matters not. Oakenshield's quest will fail. The darkness is coming, it will spread to every corner of the land," Smaug growled boasting of what he knew, of the Necromancer and his armies and what he was promised by the One.

**Third Person POV**

In Laketown, the Orcs had finally caught up with the Dwarves and were once again on their trail. They snuck around on the rooftops, looking for the dwarves while the unwary townsfolk went about their business below. Bolg, leader of this Orc pack, and son of Azog the Defiler, climbed over the peak of one of the houses, another Orc mounting it as well. He had picked up the hunt for his father who had been injured by the red haired runt before being called back to the Master's side.

"Shugi Khozd-shrakhun hum. Nuzdidiz," (The filthy dwarf rats are somewhere here. I can smell them.) Bolg said as he scented the air, his hunting party making their way deeper into the town of Men.

**Bilbo's POV**

Bilbo panted as he hid behind the pillar, his face covered in sweat. His heart was racing as Smaug circled around him, toying with him. He was so close now. The Arkenstone was just a few feet away. If he could just get to it.

"You have been used, thief in the shadows. You were only ever a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield has weighed the value of your life and found it worth _nothing_," Smaug told Bilbo as he circled around the covered structure and Bilbo shook his head, smiling slightly at the ridiculousness of it. He knew Thorin.

"No. No. No, you're lying!" Bilbo told the dragon who was very close to him indeed and he heard Smaug inhale deeply.

"What did he promise you? A share of the treasure?" Smaug asked Bilbo as he got on top of the structure. "As if it was his to give. I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it," Smaug raged and Bilbo seeing his chance with Smaug on top of the structure, bolted out from behind the pillar and ran for the Arkenstone. Smaug seeing him whipped his tail around, sending Bilbo, the Arkenstone, and gold flying. Bilbo tumbled and landed against a pillar as Smaug stomped towards him.

"My teeth are swords! My claws are spears! My wings are a hurricane!" Smaug boasted and as he displayed his wings, Bilbo noticed a scale missing on the left side of Smaug's chest.

"So it is true. The black arrow found its mark," Bilbo whispered to himself in disbelief and Smaug's head snapped around to him quickly.

"What did you say?" Smaug demanded angrily with a growl at having been interrupted.

"Uh, uh, I was just saying your reputation precedes you, oh Smaug the tyrannical," Bilbo said as he scrambled to his feet and slowly backed up. "Truly, you have no equal on this earth," Bilbo added, finally standing in a bare, open spot and Smaug faced him. As he finished speaking, Bilbo looked down and saw the Arkenstone lying just a few feet from him, and he gazed at it.

"I am almost tempted to let you take it," Smaug said as he looked between the Hobbit and the Arkenstone. "If only to see Oakenshield suffer, watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad," Smaug said as he and Bilbo faced off and Bilbo panted as he raised his head back up to Smaug. Then Smaug began to rear his head back as Bilbo gulped and blinked in fear.

"But I think not. I think our little game ends here. So tell me, thief," Smaug said as he drew away from Bilbo, his tail swishing like a cat and his chest glowed with a light from inside. "... how do you choose to die?" Smaug asked and Smaug's head streaked forward, jaws open, ready to snap them shut on the Hobbit, however Bilbo put his ring back on and disappeared, and Smaug's jaws closed on empty space.

Angrily, Samug raised his head again, and the glow from his chest traveled up his neck as he roared. Smaug bellowed out a massive wall of flames over the area in which Bilbo had been standing before creeping forward. Unseen by Smaug, coins on the ground moved as an invisible Hobbit ran away and up some stairs. Bilbo breathed heavily as he ran and, reaching a hallway, Bilbo exhaustedly pulled off the ring and before he continued running. Smaug raged about the treasure, blowing fire and destroying pillars and his roars echoed in the distance.

**Third Person POV**

In Laketown, Bard awoke in a cell while Braga and his soldiers drank and partied nearby, the lot of them usually drunk, the Master not too concerned about how they spent their time. Bard rubbed his head as he woke before he jolted upright when he realized he was in prison.

Across Laketown, Bofur ran through the town, trying to find Kingsfoil. He smelled some flowers on a windowsill and rejected them immediately. He knew what Kingsfoil was, having used it often in teas to calm down his cousin Bifur's headaches.

"Nah," Bofur said and as he continued to run through the streets searching frantically for Kingsfoil, Bolg and the other Orcs spied on him from the rooftops.

"Khozd!" (Dwarves!) One of the Orcs confirmed for Bolf who growled softly before smiling.

At last Bofur found the pigs that Bard had talked about and one of the pigs was eating a clump of weeds. The hatted Dwarf yanked the weeds out of the pig's mouth and examined it, then smiled and turned to hurry back to Kili. Unbeknownst to him, Bolg and his Orcs followed him on the rooftops knowing that he would lead them back to the others.

At Bard's house, Sigrid, having heard a sound outside, leaned over the balcony outside the front door, looking for her father who had yet to return. Her brother Bain had come home not too long ago, but there had been no sign of their father. She grew even more worried with every passing minute knowing that their father had gone out with the goal of slaying the dragon.

"Da? Is that you, Da?" Sigrid called out and she looked around for her father, not looking up where she would have seen Orcs creeping on the roofs of the neighboring houses. Inside the house, Oin heard a loud creaking noise on the roof and looked up and as Sigrid turned to walk back inside, an Orc dropped down on the balcony behind her growling.

Sigrid screamed and tried to slam the door shut, but the Orc stopped it with his sword. Hearing the screams, Bain, Tilda, and the Dwarves jumped up, Fili particularly worried as he realized they were under attack.

As Bofur hurried toward Bard's house across the wooden docks, an Orc suddenly leaped down at him from above. As the Orc swung its axe at him, Bofur fell backward and dropped the Kingsfoil with a shout. Now under attack, Bofur tried to crawl away, but the Orc grabbed him by the legs and pulled him back, then threw him onto a table which tipped and caused him to roll away. The Orc raised its sword to cut Bofur down, but it was suddenly skewered by an arrow through its chest and it fell over dead.

Back at Bard's house, another door opened and an Orc strode inside. Oin threw a stack of plates at its head, but another Orc broke through the roof then and fell into the house. The first Orc at the door swung at Sigrid, and she fell backward onto the table benches with a scream. She slid under the table and pulled the bench sideways next to her as a shield. Fili, having thrown himself at the Orc that was attacking her, grappled with it. He was thrown backwards as another Orc fell in through the roof. Tilda threw a plate at it before Sigrid pulled her under the table as well.

"Get down!" Sigrid shouted as an Orc threatened Bain. Bain pushed a bench at it, knocking it over and then he grabbed the end of the bench and threw it up, hitting the Orc in the head. More Orcs jumped in through the roof, and one approached Kili, who was lying on the bed.

Tilda and Sigrid screamed as an Orc flipped over the table they were hiding under. Another Orc leapped to the balcony in front of the house, but then, Tauriel appeared and stabbed it in the throat with her knife. She pulled out her other knife, her face forming a grimace of disgust before she whipped up her Elven blade and she entered the house, her eyes scanning the residence as she counted how many Orcs were inside. She stabbed the first Orc in front of her with her knife as she cut the second down with her sword.

Legolas jumped in through one of the holes in the roof then and he rolled his eyes when Lyssaria gave a small shout as she fell less gracefully through her own hole. She whipped out her Dwarven and Elven blades as she scanned the scene and they started forward. Legolas caught one of the Orcs in the head with his bow and used it to knock his head back. More Orcs fell into the house as an Orc approached Kili and grabbed him by the wounded leg.

As Kili screamed in pain, Tauriel threw her knife and it plunged into the Orc's throat. Kili pitched himself sideways and he fell off of the bed as Tauriel used the small space to her advantage to push herself off of the wall and back at one of the Orcs to plunge her knife deep into it. Lyssaria cut down an Orc with her Dwarvish blade, catching another with her Elven as Legolas used his short blades to cut the throat of one Orc before catching two through the head with both blades. Tauriel slashed another Orc in the throat as Lyssaria vaulted over the overturned table and into an Orc, using her momentum to drive her Elven blade through its skull before she tossed her Dwarven blade up, catching it by the pommel and driving it backwards into an Orc that was creeping up behind her.

"Get down!" Fili shouted as an Orc ran at them and Fili grabbed Bain and forced him down. Tauriel killed the Orc, then turned to kill another one as Kili stabbed the Orc as well with the knife Tauriel had thrown earlier, and they together killed the Orc. Kili fell over onto the floor then, howling in pain, and Tauriel looked at him in worry as Kili writhed in pain on the floor.

An Orc, Bolg's lieutenant, fled from the house and jumped over the balcony, landing in a boat in the water below.

"Ekinskeld. Obguranid!" (Oakenshield has gone!) The Orc yelled to Bolg, who was striding toward the house.

"Gur! Arangim!" (Fall back! Regroup at the bridge!) Bolg commanded and the remaining Orcs joined him, fleeing from the house.

Inside, Legolas stabbed an Orc and tripped it, and it fell backward over the balcony railing and landed in the boat below. The boat acted like a seesaw and sent Bolg's lieutenant, who had jumped into the boat earlier, flying up into the air, where Legolas sliced off its head with his knives. As the Orc's body fell into the water below, its head still looked at Legolas. Legolas released the head still attached to his knives and it fell into the water below with a splash and he looked and saw the remaining Orcs running through Laketown after Bolg.

"You killed them all," Bain said in amazement as he got up from behind the table and looked at Tauriel and Lyssaria, the Dwelf wiping her Elven blade clean on her pants in disgust.

"There are others. Tauriel, Lyssaria come," Legolas ordered, having warmed up to his cousin a bit on the journey over here and Legolas strode to the door, Lyssaria following him. She looked at Fili and stuck her nose up in the air with a harrumph. Teach them to leave her behind. They needed her to save their asses. Tauriel, who had been looking after Kili, looked up as Legolas strode to the door. Kili was on the ground, and Oin examined him.

"We're losing him!" Oin said and Tauriel, shocked at how quickly the Morgul poison was coursing through him, looked at Kili, then at Legolas, who was waiting at the door.

"Tauriel," Legolas said and he looked at her for a moment and then walked out the door. Tauriel conflicted, stood where she was while Legolas jumped over the balcony and onto a bridge, waiting only for a moment until he heard Lyssaria's much heavier landing on the bridge before the pair began running, jumping and using the boats as stepping stones.

Tauriel looked away from Kili, knowing there was nothing she could do to save him from the Morgul poison and she began to head out the door to follow Legolas, but just as she reached the door, Kili moaned in pain again, and Tauriel turned to look at him. Legolas and Lyssaria in the meantime caught up to the Orcs, and Legolas shot one at point blank as he stood balanced on a bridge and the arrow went all the way through its head and into the wood planking behind it.

Tauriel looked towards where Legolas and Lyssaria had departed and then at Kili again feeling conflicted. Hearing a noise, Tauriel grabbed her knives, but then she saw Bofur running up with the Kingsfoil grasped tightly in his hand. Her eyes opened in shock and she quickly took the leaves from Bofur's stunned grasp.

"Athelas," Tauriel said as she reverently examined the herb. "Athelas…," She repeated as she began to think.

"What are you doing…?" Bofur asked her as Tauriel turned to look back inside, clutching the Kingsfoil tightly in her hands, the hatted Dwarf having gone through quite a bit to find that for Kili.

"I'm going to save him," Tauriel answered Bofur, knowing now that she could no longer deny her her feelings. She did not know when she first felt it, but to deny it now, to turn away from him when she could save him, that she could not do. She turned back to the open door and looked down at where the brunet Dwarf was, to where Kili was. Tauriel knew he was the other half of her Fae. The night he had told her about the fire moon had confirmed it for her. She was not sure if she loved him, but she cared for him and this she could do, she could save him.


End file.
